


Rilaya Honeymoon Games

by NSEW5000



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Awesome Orgasm, Bets, Bets & Wagers, Bondage and Discipline, Cafe Hey, Card Games, Champagne, Clothed Female Naked Female, Country of Rilaya, Creating The Future, Dominance, Embrace, Embrace Embassy, EscortCopter, F/F, Fetish Shoes, Foot Fetish, Future Fic, Gallery Girls, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Girls' Night Out, Globalization, Handcuffs, High Heels, Hotel Sex, Just Married, KLEai, Kimono, Leather Collars, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, MKA Academy, Made in Rilaya, Major Original Character(s), Making Love, Married Sex, MinkComm, Minkii, Minkii Knights, Minkus International, Mistress & Submissive, Naked Coin-Toss, Naked Cuddling, Naked Die, Naked Elevator Game, Naked Games, Nipple Licking, Nudity, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Plans For The Future, Pure Essence, RGCs, RIGHT-Rilaya Institute For Global Health & Technology, Reunion Girls, Rilaya, Rilaya Camp/COBALT, Rilaya Camp/LEXPLORATION, Rilaya City, Rilaya Foundation, Rilaya Global Community Center, Rilaya Global Institute, Rilaya Global University, Rilaya Knights, Rilaya Red Ribbon, RyART, RyCOMM, RyFINS, RyGAP, RyGEF, RyISEP, RyMED, RyNET, RyNHM, RyTime, SamAPP, Satin Silk, SciTech, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sisterhood, Sleepovers, Smut, St. Francis Xavier Catholic Church, Strip Games, Strip Tease, Strip blackjack, Sucking Toes, They're both in love with each other, Thigh-High Stockings, Time Causality, Time Continuum, Time Continuum Paradox, Time Travel, TransCopter, TransVan, True Love, Vibrators, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, World Travel, super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 173
Words: 165,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSEW5000/pseuds/NSEW5000
Summary: Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter are married to each other. They have graduated from college; they have good jobs they enjoy, Maya working in a small community Art Gallery and Riley working as Copy Editor at a local community Newspaper; they live in their own Condominium in New York City, New York USA; and they keep their marriage Pleasurable and Spicy by playing what they call Honeymoon Games that they started playing on their honeymoon. Blame it on the champagne!@ Now with the help of Minkus International, and their family and friends, and some Time Travelers and Technology from the Thirty-Third Century, they have become the Pure Essence of their Country of Rilaya, and they are changing the future of the whole world, as they were destined to do!





	1. Game: Bridal Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Magical Weekend. This is the weekend that Maya Hart and Riley Matthews will become Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter! They are getting married on Saturday, October 14, 2023, at 3:00 pm.

Thursday, October 12, 2023

Today the wedding guests were starting to arrive at the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village where the wedding will take place. Everyone is staying in the hotel. The ladies and their spouses all arrived by 9:00 pm that night. 

Amy and Morgan had driven up from Philadelphia, and Smackle had driven down from Boston.

Katy and Topanga closed their Bakery for the whole weekend starting today. 

Darby, Sarah, and Vanessa each came over from their apartments in other parts of New York City.

Maya and Riley had arrived right after their workday ended, and were greeting their guests, as everyone was catching up with the others in the bar. Around 10:00 pm everyone went to their rooms for the night. 

Maya and Riley were staying in the VIP Guest Suite on the top floor of the hotel. The bedroom had a king-size bed with plush pillows and a full-size bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub. 

The dining room area had a table that sat 8 people. The kitchen area had glasses, plates, and silverware in the cabinets, and a coffeemaker, toaster oven and a microwave on the counter.

The living room area had a very large curved sofa that sat 8 people comfortably and four large over-stuffed chairs, with end tables and a large coffee table.

And there was a private balcony that ran the length of the whole suite, with a small table and chairs for two. The view from the balcony included the Empire State Building straight ahead and New York University up the street to the left.

Friday, October 13, 2023

The next day everyone met at the Society Cafe in the hotel at 4:30 pm, and enjoyed a non-rehearsal early meal. The men were all going to attend a baseball night game. And the ladies were going to enjoy the Bridal Shower! 

The ladies kissed their spouse's goodbye for the evening and went directly to the VIP Guest Suite.

Room Service had brought trays of finger-foods and sweet snacks, and a case of 12 bottles of champagne. This was going to be a Bridal Shower no one would ever forget. Unless one consumed too much champagne. 

This Bridal Shower was going to be a traditional Maya-Riley sleepover event! So each lady took her turn in the bathroom off of the dining room to change into her sleepover attire and fix her makeup and hair.

Katy and Topanga surprised everyone by wearing matching sleep shorts and tank tops. Of course, Maya and Riley wore matching sleep shorts and tank tops, and it was obvious they were not wearing bras or panties underneath. And they each were barefoot.

The other ladies wore full-length sleep pants and T-shirts. The group agreed to allow both photographs and videos of the event so the memories would be preserved should one drink too much champagne.

The evening progressed with the playing of traditional bridal shower games, with the required amount of embarrassment and laughter. And consuming too much champagne.

Now it was time to present the gifts. It appeared that everyone had the same idea of the types of gifts they were giving. All of the gifts were sexual in nature. The individual gifts included several internal vibrators, several external vibrators, three single headed dildos of 8", 10" and 12" length and one double-ended dildo of 16".

The final gift of the evening was a sort-of gag gift. Both Maya and Riley each unwrapped a pair of 3-Inch, Transparent Stripper Heels. Maya and Riley immediately put them on and did a short dance together.

The whole group chipped-in and presented them with a black suitcase that appeared to meet all airplane carry-on regulations, in which all of the other presents could be kept and transported. The group had designated this suitcase to have the name of Toby, as a Code Word for Toy Box. Toby would always travel with the girls from now on.

By now, almost all of the champagne had been consumed, so everyone was in a less inhibited state of mind, especially Maya and Riley who were seen to be exhibiting more public displays of affection.

Katy and Topanga now announced that they had a Special Gift for each girl. They presented Maya with a Peacock Satin Silk Kimono Shorty Robe in Royal Blue and Riley with a Peacock Satin Silk Kimono Shorty Robe in Royal Purple.

Each girl started to put their new robe on, but Topanga stopped them when she told them that Satin Silk can be worn only over bare skin. Maya looked at Riley who was reading Maya's mind as they always can do, and they both turned toward their bedroom with their backs to the other ladies, and proceeded to strip off all of their clothes, put on their new Satin Silk Robes over their bare skin, and walked in their new stripper heels into their bedroom saying over their shoulders: "See you at the Wedding tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	2. Game: How The HMGs Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Original Honeymoon Game - How it all got started. Blame it on the champagne!

Saturday, October 14, 2023

At 6:20 pm Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter now had been officially married to each other for exactly 3 hours.

They were in a small ballroom of the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village where their family and friends/wedding guests had been staying since Thursday night. They were saying their goodbyes with thank you's, hugs and kisses as they prepared to leave on their honeymoon. With final waves, they walked out of the wedding reception and into the hallway where they entered the elevator to go up to their VIP Guest Suite.

When they walked into their suite, they saw three bottles of champagne surrounding a large silver ice bucket containing a fourth bottle of champagne being chilled by the ice in the bucket.

They already had consumed a bottle of champagne at the wedding reception, so their minds had been cleared of all thoughts except for their new status as wife and wife who needed to celebrate by making love to each other.

The couple bounced onto the large sofa and proceeded to make love with warm wet kisses, and the fun of stripping each other naked and satisfying each other's lust, while they consumed another bottle of champagne.

After an hour and a half of this celebration, Riley sat up and observed that the ice in the bucket was now just water, and needed to have fresh ice.

Then seeing Maya naked on the sofa, Riley's brain started to manufacture a sexual fantasy for them, and she started to make this fantasy come to life.

Riley looked down at Maya and told her "Princess Penelope go into our bedroom and bring us our new Satin Silk robes and house heels. Maya, also having consumed too much champagne, looked up from the sofa and just stared at Riley.

Riley stared back at Maya and again told her "Princess, do what your Mistress has told you to do!"

Maya's brain tried to determine what was happening, and slowly started to register that the dominate Riley was beginning to take control. Maya always enjoyed being the Submissive to her Mistress Riley. Maya's eyes started to tinkle, she let her eyes look down at the floor and obediently replied "Yes, Mistress Riley." 

Maya quickly returned from the bedroom and brought their new Satin Silk robes and heels. She then assisted her Mistress to put on her royal purple robe and heels. Maya looked up to her Mistress with questioning eyes and her Mistress nodded her head and gave her permission: "Princess you may put on your royal blue robe and heels, too."

Mistress turned toward the door to the hallway and put a room card key into her robe's pocket, telling Princess to empty the water, and bring the ice bucket. They closed the door and started to walk down the hallway to the ice machine, dressed in only shorty robes and their 3-Inch stripper heels. 

As they got to the ice machine, Mistress looked down on Princess and simple commanded "Robe Now!" Her Princess still had not recovered enough from all of the champagne consumed, plus the new arousal feelings throughout her body caused by this unexpected game, simply smiled, put the bucket on top of the ice machine, and handed Mistress her robe. She was now standing in the ice machine alcove wearing only her heels. 

Mistress looked approvingly at her naked Princess, turned toward the hallway, taking the robe with her while telling her to fill the ice bucket, and return to their suite. Princess did what she was told to do.

When they returned to their suite, Princess put a bottle of champagne in the ice bucket, and knelt in front of her Mistress, putting her hands in her lap and looking down to the floor. Mistress took her hand, helped her to her feet, and walked her into their bedroom.

Fourteen hours later, Mistress told Princess to call Room Service to order breakfast for them to be delivered in two hours, and come take a shower with her. 

The two showered, put on their makeup, and combed their hair. Mistress put on her royal purple robe, while Princess stayed naked. They walked into the living room as there was a knock on the door. They heard: "Room Service." Mistress told Princess to go open the door. Princess was now sober enough to look at Mistress with questioning eyes as she was still naked. But Mistress repeated the order to open the door.

Princess turned toward the door to obey, and just as she reached the door, Riley hands Maya her royal blue robe to put on saying "Only you and I play our Honeymoon Games!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	3. Game: Timely Maya-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley keep their marriage pleasurable and spicy by playing get-her-naked games whenever and wherever the mood strikes them. Sometimes games are planned and sometimes they just happen. Tonight, the game just happened.

Friday, November 3, 2023

Riley came home early from her job and started to prepare dinner to be ready at 5:30 pm. She decided to serve chicken and rice, with a salad. When the chicken was baking in the oven, the rice was cooking in the microwave and the salads were chilling in the refrigerator, Riley sat down on the sofa and read some stories that she was editing.

The meal finished cooking, and Riley placed the food on the table, expecting Maya to be home at 5:30 pm.

At 5:35 pm, Maya arrived home and saw Riley sitting on the sofa, glaring at her. 

Maya immediately knew she was in trouble, and that a spontaneous Honeymoon Game had begun. Maya lowered her eyes to the floor and spoke in low tones that she was sorry that she was late coming home. 

Riley calmly stood up from the sofa and looked Maya straight into her blue eyes and said: "We have talked about Time Management Maya!" "I have a nice meal prepared for you and you don't seem to care enough to come home when expected."  Maya tried to protest, saying: "But Riley, I am only 5 minutes late. I do appreciate you making dinner for us, and I don't mean any disrespect of you."

Riley continued to look at Maya sternly and said: "Well, Peaches, I'm sure you meant no disrespect, but you know the game rules, and you have to play by the rules." 

"Maya, tell me the rules of our Time Management game." 

Maya's cheeks started to blush as she recited the rules: For each minute one of us is late to an agreed upon time, that person must forfeit one piece of her apparel and give it to the other girl.

Riley questioned Maya: "Peaches, how many minutes are you late?"  Maya, keeping her eyes on the floor, quietly acknowledged five."  So, Riley smiled and told Maya to move to the sofa. Maya promptly obeyed the order.

Riley then instructed Maya to fold her forfeits and put them on the sofa.

Now, Maya is very red-cheeked and heart starting to race, slowly took off her jacket, folded it neatly and placed it on the sofa.  Riley just watched Maya do this and her heart started to race also. Maya, still facing the sofa, knowing Riley is watching her, slowly unbuttoned her light-blue colored blouse, took it off and folded it and placed it on top of her jacket. 

Next, Maya slid her skinny jeans off her legs and deposited them on the pile on the sofa. That was three articles off and two to go.

Riley was starting to feel some tingles in her lower region and moved to the side of the sofa so she could watch Maya undress.  Maya slowly moved her hands to her back and unclasped her light-blue bra and slid it down her arms and onto the sofa.  Now, Maya looked up to Riley and asked: "Do I have to do it?"

Riley just stared at Maya's beautiful breasts, the nipples getting hard, and sternly said: "Yes, now!"

Maya sighed and pulled her light-blue panties down her legs and off. She put them on the pile on the sofa and turned to Riley, with a big grin on her face, saying: "Do you like what you see, Honey?" 

Riley took a breath and said: "You know I love seeing you wearing only your high heels! Now come to dinner."  Maya just obeyed her Riley and sat at the dinner table wearing only her high heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	4. Game: Mistress Maya-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Decides It Is Time For A Mistress Maya Game Night.

Saturday, November 18, 2023

It was a lazy Saturday with unusually warm weather for November in New York City. Maya and Riley were in their condo just working on their pet projects. Maya was in her home Art Studio wearing just her Satin Silk royal blue peacock robe working on a new painting, and Riley was in their adjoining home Office wearing just her Satin Silk royal purple peacock robe researching a new Freelance Article she is preparing for publication.

Around 5:30 pm Maya called out to Riley “Princess, come here now!”

Riley immediately stopped what she was doing, closed her computer file, turned off her computer and stacked her research papers onto the desk. Her actions were prompted by hearing their Game Word “Princess.”

That Game Word indicated that a new Honeymoon Game of “Mistress” had begun! Princess stripped off her robe and hurried into Maya’s studio and assumed the position of getting on her knees naked in front of her Mistress, with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes looking down at the floor.

Mistress Maya smiled at seeing her Princess naked in the submissive position. Mistress told Princess that they were going to their favorite Club tonight to dance and play. She watched Princess’s eyes start to Twinkle as she told Princess: “Go ahead, let it out, Honey.” Princess looked up and spoke her famous remark: “Yayaaaahhhh!” Then Princess moved back into her submissive position.

Mistress continued: “I will set out what you will wear to the Club tonight on our bed while you shower and prepare your makeup later. Right now, I want you to prepare our dinner. You may only wear your ‘house-heels’ and the long apron. Now go!”

Princess went to their bedroom and put on her house-heels and walked to the kitchen still naked. During the Mistress Game, whoever was the Princess was not allowed to wear clothes in the house, only her house-heels which were 3-inch stripper transparent heels. In the kitchen, she put on her long apron. The long apron hung around her neck and covered her front completely. While the short apron when worn is tied around her waist and allowed her to be topless. But both aprons did not go all the way around her and her cute butt stuck out.

Princess prepared the evening meal, set the table, and put the food dishes on the table. She then called to Mistress to come to dinner. Mistress allowed Princess to eat dinner with her wearing the long apron. At the end of the meal, Mistress said she was going to take her shower now and prepare for tonight. She told Princess to clean the kitchen and then she could take her shower and prepare for their adventure.

Princess put away the food, cleaned the dishes enough to go into the dishwasher and wiped the table and chairs. When she was done, she put the long apron on its hook and walked naked to their bathroom to take her shower and prepare for what she knew was going to be an exciting game evening. 

Their bathroom was large and had a separate area where both girls could sit, put on their makeup and brush their hair at the same time. Mistress was sitting there naked putting on her makeup when Princess came into the bathroom. Seeing Mistress naked in her makeup and brushed hair, Princess started to tingle in her lower region and smiled her beautiful smile at Mistress. Mistress told her to go shower and her clothes would be on their bed when she was done with her makeup and hair.

Princess showered and did her makeup and hair. She went to their bedroom and her evening clothes were on the bed. On their bed was a new beautiful red sundress with yellow flowers around the bottom hem. Next to the sundress was a new set of red lace bra and panties. And a pair of 3-inch red slides. The red of all the clothes matched perfectly with the red of Princess’s fingernail and toenail polish. Mistress was very generous and loved her Princess so much.

Before Princess started to get dressed, Mistress came into their bedroom and told Princess to lie down and spread her legs wide. Princess immediately obeyed, hoping they were going to play. But instead, Mistress pushed Princess’s legs back and moved her pussy lips open enough to insert a small vibrator, and instructed Princess to get dressed .

At 9:30 pm Mistress stood in their living room waiting for her Princess to appear.

Mistress was wearing her light blue button-down-the-front blouse and a darker blue leather pencil skirt. Underneath she had on her lacy light blue bra and panties set. And she wore dark blue thigh-high stockings with 4-inch strappy heels.

When Princess came into the living room and saw her Mistress, she started to feel some dampness in her lower region. Her eyes started to twinkle again as she just stared at the angel in front of her. Although a Princess should not look at her Mistress, just keep her eyes turned to the floor.

And Mistress was awestruck at how beautiful her Princess looked in her new clothes. Mistress told Princess that she was almost the most perfectly-dressed lady she had ever seen, but that there was one more item that Princess must wear. She told Princess to come to her, turn her back to her and lift her hair up. Then Mistress put a 1-inch Red Leather Ribbon around her neck. The Ribbon had a small D-ring attached to the front and a small D-ring at each end of the Ribbon in the back. She secured the two D-rings with a small golden padlock.

The Ribbon, of course, denoted that Riley was the Princess for this game.

As they left their condo, Princess was somewhat confused by Mistress carrying a large blue purse instead of her usual black clutch purse. But she dared not to ask.

They took the elevator down to the street level and hailed a cab to go to their Club, the LOC.

The LOC was their favorite Dance Club and they tried to go there at least once a month. The actual name of the club on its city license is Locals Only Club. But many people referred to it as the Ladies Only Club. Though gentlemen could be in the Club when they were with one or more ladies, the patrons were mostly ladies in couples and groups. The Club was very clean and modern. There was a 30-foot Bar with seating along one wall and there was a large 30-foot x 30-foot dance floor with a live DJ area off to the side of the dance floor. The rest of the Club has thick carpeting and 35 4-foot square tables with chairs around the dance floor. Along one wall there was a large curved sofa with small tables as a more romantic area with softer lighting.

Mistress and Princess sat next to each other on the end of the sofa away from most of the other ladies. Mistress wanted to have her own space to continue playing their game. Mistress ordered champagne and then they danced with each other. They danced a few fast dances and all the slow dances. As they returned to their sofa area from dancing, Mistress whispered into Princess’s ear “Go to the lady’s lounge and bring me back your bra and panties in your hand. Go Now!”

Princess immediately started to feel warm all over her body. And her cheeks started to become redder, nearly matching her dress. She turned toward the lounge area to obey her Mistress. Mistress sat on the sofa with a big satisfied grin knowing she just moved the game up to a whole new level. Then Mistress had a mental image of her Princess having to remove her dress to allow her to remove her bra and panties seeing her Princess standing naked with just her heels on. Now it was Mistress’s turn to feel some dampness in her lower region and her heartbeat increased.

Ten minutes later Princess appeared from the lounge area and walked to her Mistress with her bra and panties in her hand. She handed them to Mistress and saw Mistress put them into her big blue purse. Mistress ordered more champagne for them and took Princess’s hand and led her to the dance floor. They again danced to some fast music and then when they danced to the slow music they kissed and hugged each other. Suddenly Princess felt some movement in her lower region. The tingling sensation returned, and she started to squirm and feel the heat in her lower region. All this movement was caused by Mistress activating the remote control of the vibrator in Princess. Mistress just smiled when Princess looked at her with big eyes and biting her lip.

They went back to their sofa area with Princess still squirming. Mistress turned off the vibrator so that Princess wouldn’t spill her champagne as they both looked into each other’s eyes with lust on their minds. Both heartbeats increased. It was time to go home. They left the Club and hailed a cab.

The cab ride usually took 20 minutes, so Mistress decided there was time to play. Mistress instructed Princess to remove Mistress’s panties. Princess’s eyes grew big and began to Twinkle again. Princess did as she was commanded and slid Mistress's light blue panties off and stared at the beautiful shaved pussy before her framed by the dark blue thigh-high stockings. Mistress pulled her skirt down to cover herself, put her panties in her purse and pulled Princess close to her and started to rub Princess’s breasts on top of her sundress, as Princess responded with hardening nipples. Mistress then used her remote control and turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting causing Princess to start squirming again from both the top and bottom feelings of pressure and pleasure. Mistress turned off the vibrator as they arrived at their building. She didn’t want Princess to stumble going up the stairs to the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	5. Game: Elevator Riley-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress Maya and Princess Riley are returning from their Mistress Maya Honeymoon Game Night at their favorite Dance Club.

Sunday, November 19, 2023

It was just past Midnight and the girls had just returned from a great Game Night at their favorite Dance Club. They were now waiting for the elevator to arrive.

They live on the 2nd floor of an eight-story condo building with the entrance facing south. Each floor had 6 condos, 3 on the west side of the hallway and 3 on the east side of the hallway. They live in 2C the last condo on the east side. From the elevator to the first condo doors is 30 feet, then 30 feet between the next condo doors and 30 feet from the last condos to the end of the hallway. From the elevator to the end of the hallway is 120 feet. The hallway was carpeted and well-lit.

When they entered the elevator, Mistress Maya immediately thought of their Elevator Game, and so a new, spontaneous Game began. The elevator took 30 seconds to move to the next floor which was 4 minutes total time to travel all eight floors. The elevator took 15 seconds to open and close at each floor if no one entered or exited. That added 2 minutes to the trip to the top floor. Mistress asked Princess how long will it take for the elevator to go to the top floor and then back down to their floor, if the elevator stopped at each floor. Her Princess being the math whiz in high school quickly replied 10 minutes.

As soon as they got into the elevator, Mistress took the hem of Princess’s dress and pulled it up and off her and put the dress in her blue purse. Princess now stood naked wearing only her heels and Red Ribbon. Mistress then took a 6-foot leash out of her purse and attached it to the front D-ring of the red ribbon Princess was wearing. Mistress then pulled a pair of red velvet covered handcuffs out of the purse and pulled Princess’s arms behind her and attached the cuffs. Now Princess was Mistress's naked captive slave on a leash. 

They both loved playing the Elevator Honeymoon Game.

Mistress pushed all the elevator up-buttons so the 6-minute trip to the top floor began. Mistress turned to Princess and simply said: “Knees Now!” Princess immediately got on her knees and looked up to her Mistress, who commanded: “Tongue Now!” as she pulled up her skirt and started to enjoy 6 minutes of pure delight as Princess licked her. Princess was in heaven too, being naked, handcuffed, on her knees and licking her love. The chance that someone might actually be at an elevator stop and see them added to her adventure. Blame it on the champagne.

When they reached the top floor, Mistress pushed the down-buttons for floors 7-2 and returned to being licked by her love. When the elevator doors opened at their floor, Mistress pushed down her skirt to cover herself and helped Princess stand and move into the hallway. Princess started to walk toward their condo but was pulled back by her leash.

Mistress used her remote control, putting it on medium setting, and Princess immediately bent over at the new sensation. Mistress pulled on the leash to move Princess forward to the end of the hall and back to their condo, a 160-foot naked walk. Princess could not walk a straight line though with the pressure and pleasure she was feeling in her lower region. When they opened the door to their condo, Princess had her legs covered in her liquid and even Mistress was wet too. Mistress turned off the vibrator and caught her Princess in her arms and carried her honeymoon-style to their bed. The Game ended 12-hours later with both of our girls well satisfied and even more in love, if that was possible.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	6. Game: Boardroom-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley become Minkus International Board Members and play a Boardroom Honeymoon Game.

Wednesday, December 6, 2023

Farkle Minkus has been Maya and Riley's lifelong friend since first grade, and when Isadora Smackle came into Farkle's life in their middle school time, and in her freshman year of high school she became Maya and Riley's good friend too, calling her by her last name, Smackle. Both Farkle and Isadora are very highly intelligent people and they have been a couple since they started high school.

Farkle and Smackle had been taking college-level classes while they attended high school, and when they graduated from high school in 2018 with Maya and Riley, they both also received Associate of Arts degrees from the local community college. Farkle's AA was in Business Administration and Smackle's AA was in Psychology. 

Two weeks after they graduated Farkle and Smackle moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts and started classes at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) as third-year students, even though they were only 19 years old. In 2020, Farkle and Smackle graduated from MIT. Farkle received a Masters of Business Administration from the MIT Sloan School of Management. Smackle received a Masters of Science degree in four areas of study: Computer Science, Engineering, Psychology, and Robotics.

And, upon their graduation from MIT, Farkle and Smackle became engaged to each other. While they were deeply in love with each other, they still remained independent people and supported each other's interests and life passions. The subject of Romance was on their priority list, but it was not number one on their list. For them, the advancement of science to improve the world was number one on their list. So Smackle chose to remain at MIT as an Associate Professor of Computer Science, while she continued to work toward her PhD degrees in all four of her areas of study.

Farkle moved back to New York City to become the Chief Executive Officer of Minkus International, his family business. His father, Stuart, stayed at Minkus International as the Chairman of the Board of Directors. His father had grown Minkus International into a respected technology company with several world-changing inventions and now employed 17,000 people in 86 countries.

And they appointed Smackle as the company's Chief Science Officer.

Farkle and Smackle attended Maya and Riley's Wedding, and as a Wedding gift, they gave the girl's the Deed to a Condominium in the Greenwich Village area. 

The Condo was on the second floor in an eight-story building owned by Minkus International. And their new Condo was across the hall from the Condo that Smackle used when she was in New York City when Farkle was out of town on business. Smackle felt safer and more at ease in that Condo when she was alone in the City. When Farkle was in town, she stayed with him in the Penthouse Suite on top of the Minkus International building. Now, her good friends would be right across the hall when she was in town without Farkle. Maya and Riley were so shocked when Farkle and Smackle gave them the gift of the Condo. But they were so happy to know that Smackle would be visiting them when she was in town alone.

Six weeks after Maya and Riley moved into their new Condo, Farkle and Smackle met them for lunch at Topanga's. Another shock came to the girls when Farkle presented them with Invitations to come to work for Minkus International, as Senior Managers and members of the Board of Directors. The four of them spent the afternoon discussing the duties and responsibilities that those positions required. After much discussion, Maya and Riley declined the offers to work for Minkus International directly because they wanted to continue working where they already had been working since the middle of their Senior year in college and make their own life pursuing their passions. Maya worked in an Art Gallery and Riley was a Copy Editor for a local newspaper, as well as a freelance writer. Maya and Riley graduated from college in June 2022.

But, the two girls did agree to become members of the Board of Directors as Outside Directors and Consultants. Farkle, Smackle, Maya, and Riley were back together again. Several weeks later, Maya and Riley received a notice that a Reception in their honor of becoming new Board Members of Minkus International was being held in the Boardroom on Friday of the next week at 8:00 pm. 

They decided to go shopping for what they believed would be more business-like attire. And while they knew no one would see their undergarments, they bought new Satin Silk bras and panties, and even new Satin Silk thigh-high stockings and new 2-inch for Riley and 4-inch for Maya conservative high heels. Their outerwear consisted of a pencil skirt, matching their suit jacket and a silk blouse. Maya's blouse was light blue and Riley's blouse was a pale purple. They looked very business-like and felt very sexy knowing what they were wearing underneath.

The Minkus International building was a 30-story office building in Manhattan NY. The top two stories of the building were the Penthouse Suite where Farkle lived, and Smackle joined him when they both were in town. Farkle's office and the Boardroom were on the 28th floor. The 28th floor was reached by a special express elevator that was activated with the use of a special key. Only Stuart; Farkle; Bradley Thomas, Farkle and Stuart's Executive Administrator; and Smackle had a special elevator key. The elevator to the Penthouse was located in Farkle's office and only he, Smackle, and Stuart had a special key to it.

The day of the reception arrived and Maya and Riley were driven to the Minkus International Building in a TownCar provided by Minkus International. Bradley met the girls in the lobby and escorted them up to the Boardroom.

The Boardroom had a series of tables put together to form a 20-foot long table covered in a red tablecloth upon which was an array of finger sandwiches and desserts. In the middle of the table were champagne flutes and glasses of water. And on the side near the flutes was two cases of champagne. Both girls looked at each other and read each other's mind that they may be in trouble because champagne was their favorite drink, and one or both of them somehow ended up naked when they had champagne.

Attending the reception were five other Board members, ten members of the senior staff, Bradley, Farkle, and Smackle. Board Member Evelyn Rand was out of the country, and Stuart was in London, but he managed to have Farkle give the girls his handwritten Letter of Welcoming them to the Board. The reception lasted about 90 minutes.

When the other guests left, and the catering staff finished cleaning up the room, only Farkle, Smackle and the girls remained. Farkle handed each girl a key, explaining that they were very trusted and they were allowed to have access to the Boardroom floor anytime they chose. Farkle and Smackle told them to leave when they wanted to leave and that a TownCar was waiting for them when they were ready to go home. They all hugged and Farkle and Smackle went to the Penthouse. 

The view of the New York skyline was spectacular and the girls walked around all three sides of the room with floor to ceiling window walls. Then Riley spoke to Maya in a business tone: "Board member Maya, do you feel we have consumed too much champagne? Again?" Maya replied: "Board member Riley I believe you are correct. What do you suggest we do to sober up?" 

Riley looked thoughtfully at Maya: "I believe we should have a Mistress Boardroom Game! Princess Maya take off your jacket and blouse now!" Maya looked back at Riley, her cheeks starting to redden, but a huge smile formed on her face as she said her famous remark: "Whatever you want Mistress Riley!"

Princess removed her suit jacket, unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, placing them on the boardroom table. Mistress motioned for Princess to come over to her. When Princess was next to her, Mistress turned her so that she was facing away from her. Mistress then unclasped Princess's bra and slid it off her arms. Mistress unzipped Princess's skirt and pulled it down to pool at her feet. Mistress then bent down and slid Princess's panties down her legs and had Princess lift each leg so her panties were now off too.

Princess was now wearing only her dark blue thigh-high stockings and her 4-inch high heels. She loved being naked for her Mistress. She was so beautiful from the back. Mistress then turned Princess back around to face her and Mistress started to get damp in her panties. Mistress gently kissed her Princess and they continued to kiss as their passion grew. They walked over to the table and Mistress helped Princess sit on the table with her legs wide open and her nipples hard. And Mistress's panties were now very wet.

Mistress positioned Princess so that she could lick Princess's pussy and she proceeded to use her tongue expertly to bring Princess to a shaking orgasm. Princess just lied there, panting and slowly recovering her senses. When Princess recovered enough, Mistress told her "You may get dressed now. We will continue this game when we get home."

Princess dressed quickly and they went to the elevator. Mistress thought about it but decided they would not have a Naked Elevator Game tonight. They got into the TownCar waiting for them and went home to continue their Boardroom Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	7. Game: Smackle Meets Toby-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Smackle Replay A New Years Eve Event From Their Past and Affect The Future.

Friday, March 1, 2024

Smackle came into New York City for the weekend to just relax and spend time with her girls, Maya and Riley. Farkle was on a business trip to Japan, so Smackle stayed at her Condo across the hall from Maya and Riley's Condo.

Smackle arrived on Friday around 9:00 pm and, after putting her bags in your her Condo and freshening up, she went to see her girlfriends with a gift for them. Maya answered the door as Riley came over and everyone hugged and kissed. And then the girls saw what gift Smackle brought to them. It was a box with three bottles of champagne! "Oh no!" they both said at the same time, "You know what happens when we drink champagne, one or both of us ends up naked!"

Smackle suddenly had a flashback remembering their New Year's Eve party together some years back when it was storming so badly that only Maya, Riley, and Smackle could attend the party. Even the Matthews family had to stay at Topanga's when they went to get the food for the party. The girls were left alone for six hours. And they played a game of Strip Poker. [Read Girl Meets: Poker Hands by L.Little'sFanFic on Fanfiction.net]

Smackle said it was late and they should get a good night's sleep tonight, then go together to Brunch at Topanga's in the morning, maybe go shopping, and come home to have a light dinner. And, then, as Smackle started to blush: "Perhaps, we can have a replay of our game from that New Years Eve?" They all blushed and their eyes got big, but they each had a Twinkle in their eyes too, remembering that wild, first-time naked together event!

Saturday, March 2, 2024

The next morning Smackle came over and the three of them left to go to brunch at Topanga's. They then went shopping, and when they went to the food court for smoothies, Riley shyly asked: "Do you really think we could repeat our New Year's Eve party?" Maya looked over to Smackle, who had a cute smile on her face and just nodded yes to Maya. Maya turned back to Riley who had a look of anticipation on her face, and Maya answered: "I can't wait to get you two naked again!"

The girls went home, ordered pizza for dinner, and sat down at the kitchen table as they opened one of the bottles of champagne to start their evening. They each were starting to get excited thinking about their evening to come, while they started to feel relaxed by the champagne. When the pizza arrived, they tossed a salad and had a comfortable meal together. During the meal, they opened the second bottle of champagne and they started to talk about their game night.

Surprisingly, Riley started the conversation with an interesting suggestion: "Strip poker takes too long, and we are starting to be too buzzed to calculate poker hands, why don't we play strip blackjack!" Smackle looked over to Maya, who looked back at Riley and they both agreed with Riley that would be more fun. So Maya went to get a deck of cards as Riley and Smackle took their glasses and the bottle of champagne over to the coffee table in front of the sofa. All three of them sat on the floor around the table, each took another sip, and then all of them snickered out loud and rolled their eyes.

As Maya shuffled the deck: "Ok, ladies, so the person with the hand closest to 21 is the winner of that hand, and the other two forfeit an article of clothing. To make it easier on our minds, Aces count as one in this game. Are you ready to get naked?" Everyone chuckled as Maya dealt out two cards to each girl.

Riley, who was wearing slacks, a loose blouse, bra, panties, and a pair of sandals, received 7+4; Smackle was wearing a skirt, a blouse, bra, panties, and a pair of flats, received 5+3; Maya was wearing slacks, a sweater, bra, panties and a pair of 3-inch high heels, received J+A.

Maya asked Riley: "Do you want another card?" Riley nodded and Maya gave her an 8=19. Maya asked Smackle: "Do you want another card?" Smackle nodded and received a 6=14 and she asked for another card and received a 5=19. Maya turned over a card for herself and received an 8=19. "Oh wow, we each have 19! Ok, so I guess we all lose, take off something ladies, footwear is a pair and is the last to go." They all three had a Shoe-Foot Fetish so they understood and agreed. Each took off their tops. And they all took a drink of champagne. 

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley A+2. Smackle 10+5. Maya J+6.

"Riley want a card?" Riley nodded and received a 10+5=18. Smackle had to take a card and received a J=Busted. Maya had to take a card too and received a 6=Busted." Smackle took off her skirt and Maya took off their slacks. And they all took a large sip of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley 6+3. Smackle A+5. Maya 5+A.

"Riley want a card?" Riley nodded and received a 2+7=18. Smackle had to take a card and received a 7+Q=Busted. Maya had to take a card and received a 6+10=Busted. Smackle and Maya took off their bras and started to turn red in their cheeks. Riley just smiled, enjoying the view of her girlfriends topless and getting hardening nipples, with just their panties and shoes on. And they all took another large sip of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley J+6. Smackle 4+7. Maya K+7.

Riley had to take a card and received an 8=Busted. Smackle had to take a card and received a Q=21. Maya had to take a card and received a J=Busted. Riley took off her slacks and Maya stood up and slipped her panties off. Both girls admired Maya's beautiful shaved pussy and wearing just her heels. Maya's blush extended to her whole body, even though she loved being naked in front of them.

And they all took a sip of champagne.

Maya shuffled and dealt again. Riley 4+9. Smackle 5+8. Maya 10+4.

Riley had to take a card and received a 10=Busted. Smackle had to take a card and received a 10=Busted. Riley took off her bra and her nipples started to harden immediately. Smackle stood up and slipped her panties off showing her shaved pussy. She too enjoyed being naked in front of her girlfriends.

This was going to be the last hand. Riley was wearing her panties and sandals. Maya and Smackle were wearing only their heels, a fact that excited all of them because of their shared fetish for shoes. Maya shuffled one last time and dealt the last hand. Riley 10+8. Smackle 6+Q. Maya 3+9. Smackle had to take a card and received a 2=18. Maya had to take a card and received a 6=18. "This is amazing, we all lost this last hand too" Maya chuckled. Riley stood up and slipped her panties off. Smackle and Maya took off their heels. Riley now was wearing only her sandals, while Smackle and Maya were completely naked. Maya and Smackle were starting to get turned-on more seeing Riley's shaved pussy, in just her cute sandals. They all moved to sit on the sofa and finished the bottle of champagne.

Again, Riley surprised Maya with another suggestion: "Maya let's introduce Smackle to Toby?" Maya's eye's grew wide and agreed with Riley: "I think that is a terrific idea, Honey! Would you go get him for us, please?"

Smackle just looked puzzled. She thought to herself "Did she hear correctly? Who is Toby? Do they have a man in their home? Oh, Wow!"

Riley returned with a black suitcase, the size of an airline carry-on and told Smackle "This is Toby. Toby is our code name for our Toy Box! Don't you remember, you girls gave it to us at our bridal shower?" Smackle just stared and repeated to herself "Toy Box?" Then the memory of the bridal shower came back to Smackle and she said: "Oh, right, you are supposed to keep all of your sex toys we gave you in it."

"Can I see what is in it?" Both Maya and Riley laughed out loud and said at the same time: "Smackle, not only are you going to see everything inside Toby, we are going to use everything in there in and on you! We are going to pleasure you and teach you how to have sexual satisfaction when Farkle is out of town! Let's all go into the guest bedroom and get started!"

And they kept their promise and they spent the entire night using every toy in and on Smackle...twice! When the next day arrived, all three girls were well satisfied and they slept until 2:00 pm the next afternoon.

When they made their way to the kitchen, Maya and Riley just wearing their Satin Silk robes, and Smackle just wearing her blouse, they had coffee and toast, and talked about last night's adventure. And Smackle said something that surprised both Maya and Riley: "You know girls, I'm starting to get an idea that maybe, just maybe, I can design a single device, let's call it that for now, that can provide some, if not all, of the pleasures we enjoyed."

"You know I have advanced degrees in Computer Science, Engineering, Robotics, and Psychology. I bet we can develop a device that could help women experience sexual pleasure when their men are away, like on active duty in the military or on a business trip or something like that. But I will need your help to do this. What do you feel about helping me to do that?"

Maya looked at Riley with wide eyes. Riley looked back at her with the same expression. Maya asked Smackle: "Are you serious Smackle?" Riley asked: "That sounds like a lot of work, do you really think you can create such a device?"

Smackle looked at her girlfriends and simply replied: "Yes, of course. But we will need a bunch of money to do it. But I easily can get Grant money from MIT and I know we can get Minkus International to match whatever we get from MIT."

"I know I can design a "device," but I will need you, Maya, to help create all of the concept and design sketches, as well as the drawings for the instructions on how to use it. And I will need you, Riley, to help write all of the documentation and technical explanations and the instructions on how to use it. What do you say, ladies? Do you want to help me do this? Are we Team Toby?"

Maya and Riley just sat there with their mouth's open and their eyes wide, just looking at the wall. Their minds were so full with many thoughts of what just happened, and what could be happening, and... Oh, Wow!

"But ladies, no matter what you decide, this idea is ours alone; no one can know about this idea. No one, not even Farkle, can know of this until it is the right time to share it. I can keep the University away from knowing exactly what is being done until we are ready. But, until that time, I repeat, No One can know about this idea. Do you understand exactly what I am asking of you? I completely trust you two, almost as much as I trust Farkle. But No One can know about this idea. No One! So Maya and Riley, do you want to join me? Are we Team Toby?"

The two girls got up from their seats at the table and walked over to Smackle. They both leaned down and each kissed her cheek. Then they hugged her so tightly that she needed oxygen. And the three of them said at the same time: "We are Team Toby!" Somehow, it just seemed appropriate that the girls were almost naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	8. Game: Toby Research Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Smackle Really Are Team Toby!

Sunday, March 3, 2024

Smackle stayed in New York the day the girls became "Team Toby."

She helped Maya and Riley clean the Toby Toys and put everything away. They had some leftover pizza from the night before for their dinner, and they drank tea as they sat on the sofa in the living room. Maya sat next to Riley and Smackle sat at the end of the sofa.

Maya asked: "Smackle, are you seriously thinking about creating a "Toby Device?" How do you even start a project like that?" Smackle just sat there deep in thought for a minute or two.

She answered Maya: "The first step we do is research everything we can find about devices used to provide sexual pleasure. I have a couple of grad students who would love to do that research for us. They are Mary, studying Computer Science and Jane, studying Robotics, two girls who live together off campus and plan to marry each other when they finish grad school. I can give them Academic Credits for this research, and they won't ask any questions why about the research."

"Then we three need to research each "Toby Toy" as Smackle made air quotes. We will need to do all aspects of measuring each one including length, width, circumference, angles of the curvatures, and any other unique properties it may have. Then we research the materials of which they are made and determine how each was manufactured."

Smackle continued: "I have Spring Break the first two weeks in April. That will give me 10 days of free time to review the Step One research and then we can start the Step Two Research together. Farkle and I were planning a short vacation, but I know he will understand I have to do some new research for a new project, even though he doesn't know anything about the project. But I will need your help to do all of that, so I will come down from MIT and spend that time here at the Condo. Can you girls take some time off from your work? It won't require you to spend all of your time, so you can still go to work some of the time." Both girls just nodded yes.

"Maya, we will need you to make drawings and create some conceptual art, both on paper and, perhaps, clay models. Can you do that for us?" Maya smiled and said: "Of course I can do that. It will be fun and creative."

"Riley, we will need you to take photographs and to create and maintain all of the written data and Maya's drawings and other artwork. Everything we do has to be precisely maintained on paper." Both Riley and Maya looked up at Smackle when they heard what Smackle just said to Riley. 

Smackle understood their questioning looks and explained: "This is a more-than TOP SECRET research project. Everything must be recorded on paper, and nothing can be put into the computer right now. Only we three can have access to our research. We need to buy four fire-proof safes so each of us can keep a copy of our work. Computer files can be hacked and stolen easily. Each of us will keep a copy of all of our written records in one of the safes. I will have one at MIT. Maya, you keep one at your office in the Art Gallery, and you and Riley keep one at your Condo. I will keep one here in my Condo." 

"If this venture turns out the way I feel it will, then we may be creating a whole new Global future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	9. Game: Toby Team Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Give Smackle Her New Team Toby Uniform.

Monday, April 1, 2024

Smackle came home to her Condo in New York City to start her Spring Break Toby Research Project with Maya and Riley. She put her travel gear in her Condo and freshened up from the trip down from MIT. She then took out three binders and went across the hall and knocked on Maya and Riley's Condo door. This time, Riley opened the door and immediately hugged Smackle and invited her into the living room. She explained that Maya was still at work at the Art Gallery and she would be home within an hour.

Riley made tea for them, and they sat on the sofa to talk. Riley confirmed that she and Maya had received the Fire-Proof Safes at both Maya's Art Gallery and both their safe for their Condo where they had it placed in their home office, and the one for Smackle's Condo. Smackle confirmed she had received her's at MIT also.

Riley took Smackle to the home office and showed her where they had placed it, hidden under a desk. As they came back into the living room, Maya opened the front door, came in and put her purse and jacket down. Maya and Smackle hugged. Maya then kissed Riley, too. 

They went into the kitchen and pulled out from the refrigerator the salad Riley had just made before Smackle came over, and they ate that for their dinner, along with more tea. The dinner conversation confirmed that Smackle was in New York for the next 10 days and she was ready to start her "Toby-Device" Research-Step Two. Smackle retrieved the binders from the sofa and presented one to each Maya and Riley. She explained that the binders contained all of the research that Mary and Jane had done regarding all existing sexual pleasure devices, including those that were used as teaching tools, too. 

They quietly read the 12-page Research Report, which included photographs of most of the devices in the report. Maya commented that it was too bad that there weren't any photos of the devices being used. Smackle hid a cute smirk at Maya's comment because she knew what was about to happen in her Toby-Device Research-Step Two.

Since it was Monday night, and everyone was tired from their work and reading the Research Report, and Smackle's drive down to New York City, they decided to get a good night's sleep and start the Step Two Research after breakfast on Tuesday. Maya and Riley said they would come over to Smackle's in the morning and cook breakfast over there. And they would bring Toby over too. 

They hugged and kissed goodnight and everyone went to bed in their own Condo. They all slept well that night and awoke to feel energized and looking forward to their new research.

Tuesday, April 2, 2024

Maya and Riley decided that it would be easier to cook breakfast in their kitchen and just take the prepared food over to Smackle's. So at 10:30 am they texted Smackle that they were coming over with breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and blueberry muffins. Smackle opened her door and let them come in with breakfast. She had the table set with plates, silverware, glasses of water and glasses with orange juice already poured. She also had butter, jam, syrup, and pepper sauce on the table with salt and pepper, too.

During breakfast, Smackle outlined how the Step Two Research was going to be conducted: "Each 'Toby-Toy,' Smackle made air quotes, had to be observed, photographed, and videotaped from all angles as it was being used to better understand how it's use brought and/or increased sexual pleasure to the person using the toy or having the toy used in and/or on them. And every single Toby-Toy had to go through this process of research."

Maya and Riley's eyes grew big and a blush covered their cheeks, and they felt their lower region begin to get wet. Maya turned her head toward Smackle and started to say something, but Smackle cut her off by saying: "That's right Maya. We are going to research every single Toby-Toy being used in and/or on each of us, even if it takes all 10 days I am here."

Maya turned to Riley and watched Riley's eyes start to Twinkle as she told Riley: “Go ahead, let it out, Riles.” Riley looked up to both Maya and Smackle and spoke her famous remark: “Yayaaaahhhh!” 

Smackle turned to Riley and asked: "Do you still have your video camera? And if you do, please bring it over when you two bring Toby over."

They all cleared the dishes, put the leftovers into the refrigerator, cleaned the dishes enough to be put in the dishwasher, and wiped the table and chairs. Smackle thanked them for the breakfast and for helping to clean up. She then asked them: "Are you ready to start our research? Go get Toby and both the SRL camera and the video camera; we'll use the guest bedroom for our research lab."

Maya and Riley went back to their Condo. As they walked into their bedroom, they spoke at the same time: "This is going to be our best Honeymoon Game ever, I love you so much! Let's get into our uniforms." They proceeded to strip naked and put on their Satin Silk peacock robes and their "house-heels." They kissed each other, and somehow their kisses became more passionate. Then they stopped kissing, remembering they had to take Toby and the cameras back to Smackle's. Riley asked Maya: "I think it's time we gave Smackle her uniform, don't you think so?" Maya nodded agreement and reached down to the floor and picked up the canvas bag with Smackle's new uniform in it. They picked up the equipment and Toby and walked over to Smackle's, who had left the Condo front door slightly open for them. 

They walked into Smackle's, went directly to the guest bedroom, and unloaded the equipment and Toby. Riley called out for Smackle to come into the room, too. Smackle walked into the room and Maya handed her the canvas bag, saying: "We have a present for you. We got you a new Uniform to wear when you are here in your or our Condo. Let us help you put it on!"

Riley had moved to behind Smackle and gently moved Smackle's arms up over her head. Riley then took the hem of Smackle's pajama top and pulled it up and off of Smackle, leaving Smackle topless, with her nipples starting to get hard. Maya stood in front of Smackle and keeled down taking Smackle's sleep shorts with her. Smackle was barefoot, and now she was completely naked. Smackle began to blush over her whole body, but she knew she loved being stripped and being naked in front of her girlfriends.

Riley reached into the canvas bag and brought out a new Satin Silk ruby-red peacock robe and started to put it on Smackle. Riley handed the bag to Maya who took out the new pair of "house-heels" and put them on Smackle's feet. Smackle was now wearing her new Uniform. And when she looked into the full-length mirror, she saw that Maya and Riley were wearing the same Uniform, except Maya's robe was royal blue and Riley's was royal purple and they each wore the 3-inch transparent stripper heels they called "house-heels." Smackle turned and hugged them both and kissed their cheeks saying how happy they made her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	10. Game: Toby Team-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Toby Gets Naked To Finish The Toby Research.

Tuesday, April 2, 2024

After Maya and Riley gave Smackle her new uniform, they had to prepare for Toby Research-Step Two. This preparation included drinking a bottle of champagne as they moved the recording equipment and Toby out of Smackle's guest bedroom, along with moving the furniture consisting of the sofa-futon, desk and desk chair, and nightstand into the second bedroom.

They then put down painter's plastic drop-cloths on the floor and 3 feet up the sides of the walls, securing the drop-cloths with blue painter's tape. Then Smackle brought in 3 rolls of a blue micro-fiber material. Each roll was 5 feet wide and 15 feet long, enough to cover the entire floor. This micro-fiber material was a new material created at MIT to be super-absorbent of not only fluids and liquids but of sound too! It would be perfect for their new "research lab." They laid the micro-fiber rolls down on the floor and secured the seams with the blue painter's tape.

They moved the sofa-futon and the desk back into the lab and covered them with plastic drop-cloths. Then they moved the cameras and Toby back into the lab. The lab was ready, and Toby Research-Step Two was begun.

To keep their uniforms clean and neat, they took them off, folded them neatly and put them in the second bedroom with the furniture they had moved. The girls just stayed naked and barefoot for the entire time they were doing the research.

The Toby Research-Step Two procedure was simple, the girls would pleasure each other with a "Toby Toy", as they recorded the experience. They would photograph and videotape each "Toby Toy" being used on and/or in each girl. Stopping occasionally to allow Smackle to take measurements, Maya to make drawings, Riley to record the data and preserve Maya's drawings, and all drink more champagne.

This procedure sounded simple, but depending on which girl was enjoying the pleasure of the "Toby Toy", she needed some time to recover from the pleasure she received to do her recording work. It was determined by their experiences that each Toby Toy took about 45 minutes per girl to recover and complete the research recording for that "Toby Toy".

And they loved doing the research! 

The entire research time of all of the "Toby Toys" took them two days, with the girls having to stop occasionally to have nourishment, drink more champagne, have communal showers, and take naps. Then they disposed of all of the plastic drop-cloths and micro-fiber rolls and put the furniture back into the guest bedroom.

They spent the next four days reviewing all of their research data and preparing a comprehensive Research Report that included Smackle's initial new device specifications and the physical and psychological reasoning for the development of the device. Maya provided detailed Drawings for the new device and Riley wrote the Research Report to include everything Smackle and Maya provided.

And on the Seventh Day, they rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	11. Game: Project Bailey321 Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toby Research Report Becomes Minkus International Project Bailey321.

Monday, April 8, 2024

On the eighth day of Smackle's Spring Break, Maya went back to work at the Art Gallery and Riley went back to work at the newspaper. 

Smackle prepared her Condo and packed her travel gear so that she could move to the Minkus International Penthouse Suite for the remainder of her Spring Break because Farkle Minkus was returning from his business trip that night. Smackle had a Minkus International TownCar take her to the Minkus International Building around noon, where Bradley greeted her and escorted her to the 28th Floor and Farkle's office. Smackle spent the rest of the day visiting the various Labs and Offices in the building for which she was responsible as Chief Science Officer. 

Farkle arrived at the Minkus International Building at 7:30 pm and met Smackle in their Penthouse. Smackle had prepared a light meal for them and they retired to their bedroom for the night. Maya and Riley spent their day catching up on their work at their respective offices and met at their favorite Chinese Restaurant for dinner. They went home from the restaurant and retired to their bedroom for the night.

At 7:30 am the next morning both Maya and Riley received the same text message from Smackle: "Please meet Farkle and me in the Boardroom at 3:30 pm this afternoon. A TownCar will pick you up at your work. Plan to stay until 9:00 pm. Dinner will be provided." Maya and Riley prepared for their day as usual and went to the subway together. Riley's subway stop was first, and she kissed Maya goodbye, told her she would see her in the afternoon at Minkus International and went to her newspaper office. Maya continued to her subway stop and went to her Art Gallery.

Smackle and Farkle prepared and ate their breakfast in the Penthouse. Then Smackle told Farkle she needed his undivided attention as they sat on the sofa that faced the New York skyline. Smackle handed the Toby Research Report to Farkle who spent the next two and a half hours reading it and making margin notes on it. Smackle supplied him with coffee and water as he read the report. When he finished reading the report, they moved over to the dining table where Smackle had placed two plates of crackers, cream cheese, and fruit slices.

Smackle opened a new composition book, ready to make notes as Farkle read the report out loud and shared his margin notes and asked questions he had. Smackle answered his questions and made notes in her book. They continued to discuss every single item in the report and even re-read it out loud. They knew the Penthouse was one of the five completely secure areas in the building.

Finally, they stood and walked out to the balcony and just looked out at the New York skyline silently. Farkle turned to Smackle, took her hand in his, and whispered: "You know this device will change the future." Smackle pulled his jaw down to her and kissed him hard and answered: "Yes, my beloved, I know!"

At noon, Farkle and Smackle took their elevator down to the 28th Floor and asked Bradley to join them in their office. Bradley had been the Executive Administrator for Stuart since he and Haruto Sato had been recruited when Minkus International moved into the building in 2002, and he could sense when a serious situation was developing. And he sensed it now.

Farkle simply told Bradley to summon the Minkii Commander, Haruto Sato, and the Minkii SST to the 28th Floor Boardroom, then seal the 28th Floor, including the Special Elevator, when they arrived. Bradley left the office and did what he was told to do. Within ten minutes the Minkii Commander and his six-member Minkii Security Sweep Team were in the Boardroom with Bradley. 

The Minkii were the elite Minkus International Intelligence Knights who provided all Information, Intelligence, Protection, and Security for all Minkus International Information, Personnel, Property, and Transportation. The Minkii was directed and managed by the Commanding Knight, and every Minkus International Facility, Office, and Warehouse around the world had a Minkii Chief Knight who was responsible for that location. Every driver of every Minkus International vehicle, including TownCars, was a Minkii Knight as were all the crew members of Minkus International aircraft and sailing vessels. Minkii Knights could wear either civilian clothes or a Minkii Uniform, depending on their security assignments.

Farkle and Smackle met the Minkii Commander with Bradley in the Boardroom. Farkle informed everyone in the room: "The 28th Floor, the Special Elevator, and the Penthouse are now at Alert Status One Security. Please deploy the Minkii SST to do a Level One Sweep immediately." The Minkii SST immediately began their work to guarantee that nothing in the areas mentioned could be accessed, heard, seen or recorded by anyone or anything inside or outside the areas, including all communications to or from the areas, even though they all knew that all of the walls had the Minkus International-invented "IntellaWall" inserted between the inside and outside walls and the ceilings and floors of the entire 28th Floor and Penthouse Suite. 

The IntellaWall was made of a composite material created at MIT by Smackle using Grant money provided by Minkus International. The properties of this composite material would allow the use of the composite material to replace the use of brick, metals, plastics, stone, and wood. Minkus International and MIT jointly owned the patent of this new building material. Minkus International did not provide the IntellaWall to anyone; it was used only in Minkus International buildings, facilities, and warehouses. This IntellaWall composite material was coated with a proprietary protective coating named Minkii-1 invented by Smackle with one of her teams at a Minkus International Lab on the Sixth Floor of the Minkus International Building. The IntellaWall coating did not allow any chemicals, fluids, gases, liquids, microwaves, odors or scents, recording devices, sound-waves, visual images, even gamma or x-rays to pass through it. It was impervious to all things, including bullets and electromagnetic pulses. And the coating worked on all surfaces, including brick, cloth, fabric, glass, metals, plastics, stone, and wood. 

The Minkii took great pride in knowing they provided the best Protection, Safety, and Security throughout the world. 

At 2:55 pm a Minkus International TownCar was parked outside the Art Gallery where Maya worked, and one was parked outside the newspaper where Riley worked. Both girls were driven to the Minkus International Building and escorted by Bradley and two Minkii Knights to the Boardroom. Both girls did a questioning look at each other regarding the Minkii Knights who were wearing their uniforms. Fifteen minutes later, when the Special Elevator arrived at the 28th Floor, Bradley took them into the Boardroom where Farkle and Smackle hugged them warmly. Farkle introduced the Minkii Commander to the girls and had everyone sit in the informal business meeting area with its leather sofa and leather wing chairs.

Farkle stood and told the group that Minkus International was starting a new venture, to be designated Project Bailey321. He then emphasized to the Minkii Commander and Bradley that Project Bailey321 had the highest security level and had priority over all other Projects around the world. Farkle dismissed both people, telling them he would provide them with the necessary information tomorrow. And he again emphasized that the 28th Floor, it's Special Elevator and the Penthouse would remain at Alert Status One Security until further notice. Both people nodded they understood and left the Boardroom. 

When the two people left the Boardroom, Smackle handed Maya and Riley a flute of champagne and then got a flute for Farkle and herself. As they sat together, Farkle explained to the girls that he and Smackle had extensively reviewed their Toby Research Report and they wanted Maya's and Riley's honest opinion on whether or not they felt a Toby Device should be created. He didn't say 'could be created' because he knew Smackle, with the resources of Minkus International, could create the device. 

Maya and Riley shared with Farkle and Smackle that they had spent most of their Seventh Day of Rest discussing all of the aspects of how human life would be affected by the introduction and use of a Toby Device. They discussed the physical and practical aspects. They discussed the psychological aspects. They even discussed what they believed to be the religious aspects of the device. These discussions were, of course, accompanied by champagne. Maya shared: "So, when we thought about how the device would improve the future, our slightly buzzed minds agreed on a vision of every human being in the distant future having one, and using it as a learning device to supplement health education classes, and to improve that person's ability to provide their life partner with a much more pleasurable sexual experience with them throughout their life together."

Farkle and Smackle smiled widely at what they heard. They looked at each other and held hands. Smackle spoke first: "We pretty much knew you would agree that we should continue this project." Farkle then added: "We agree with your vision of the future. Now we have to decide how we are going to proceed with Project Bailey321. Let's discuss it over dinner."

While Maya and Riley had been sharing their vision of the future, Bradley had escorted three members of Minkus International Food Service department, along with a uniformed Minkii Knight, into the Boardroom who set the table in the private dining room area with a dinner for four people. As they all left the Boardroom, Farkle, Smackle, Maya, and Riley walked over to the private dining room area and sat at the table. Farkle reached out to take Smackle's and Maya's hand in his and Smackle took Riley's hand as Riley took Maya's hand. Farkle simply said: "Let us pray for the future." And the four of them said a silent prayer and squeezed each other's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	12. Game: Project Bailey321 Gets New Owners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minkus International Project Bailey321 Gets Three New Owners.

Tuesday, April 9, 2024

After their prayer, as they ate, Farkle outlined how Project Bailey321 would progress. "First and foremost, Smackle and I believe this Project is too important to allow anyone other than we four to know anything about it. Therefore" he said in his corporate tone and voice, "Minkus International will fund the whole Project. No Grants from MIT, or other sources of funding from anywhere." Riley, being the journalist she is, stopped Farkle with a question: "Don't you have to get the Board of Directors to approve an expense like that?" Farkle looked at her "That is a good question, Riley. And I appreciate you asking the question. Before I answer the question, though, I feel I need to explain more about Minkus International, especially with you two being Outside Directors." Smackle just rolled her eyes because she knew that Farkle was going to do his full explanation of Preferred Shares of Stock and Shares of Common Stock.

But Farkle surprised her when he shared the real facts regarding ownership of Minkus International: "My Dad and I own 80% of Minkus International jointly. That means we both own the stock, through a Trust we created. 10% of the stock is owned by Evelyn Rand, and the remaining 10% is owned by the 'public'." He made air quotes when he said public. Maya and Riley looked at each other and said: "Evelyn Rand, why is that name familiar?" Farkle chuckled and said: "You call her The Crazy Hat Lady. Minkus International gets goods and services from a dozen of her companies. She has ownership of companies around the world; her assets total over 100 million dollars!"

"The Trust has provisions if either of us should die, my Mom and Smackle will be well taken care of by smaller Trusts that would automatically come into existence if that should happen and the full 80% ownership would stay with them." So, since Dad and I actually own 80% of the voting rights, we can pretty much do whatever we please, although you are right Riley, we will have to have the full Board of Directors approve the Project."

"And your question is timely because I was going to discuss ownership with you three tonight. Since the three of you are the true creators of this idea, and you have done all of the research, as much fun as that appears to have been, you should be rewarded for your efforts. So Maya, Riley, and Smackle my Dad and I have had Stock Trusts created for each of you, and you each now own 5% of the Stock of Minkus International. The Trusts are actually one 10% Matthews-Hunter Trust because you two are married and one 5% Smackle Trust which we can convert when Smackle and I get married. Soon. I hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	13. Game: Project Bailey321 Gets A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minkus International Creates A Home For Project Bailey321.

Tuesday, April 9, 2024

Maya's, Riley's, and Smackle's eyes grew wide and their mouths dropped open when they heard that they each now owned 5% of the stock of Minkus International and all that each of them could say was: "Thank you Farkle, are you sure you want to do that?" Farkle smiled back. "Of course you deserve it. I don't think any of us comprehend what Project Bailey321 can do for humanity. And it is up to you to make a new future for all of us."

Farkle continued: "Next item we have to do for Project Bailey321 is to find a home for it. As we agreed, the Project is too important to let anyone know what the Project is all about. So doing it at MIT is not an option. We need to do the Project here in New York. But not here in this building, either." "Where do you suggest we do the Project?" asked Maya. Farkle answered her with a twinkle in his eye: "We own an eight-story condominium building in Greenwich Village." Riley caught-on immediately and gasped: "Whoa! We live there!" Maya realized what Riley said and joined her: "Farkle there isn't room to do the Project in our Condo, even if we use Smackle's Condo!"

Farkle looked down at the rug. Smackle knew Farkle was hiding information from them. "Ok, Farkle" Smackle looked at him sternly. "What have you done already?" Farkle slowly looked her in her stern eyes, then he looked to Maya, and then he looked at Riley. He finally spoke: "The New York City Utility Company detected a natural gas leak in our Condo building this afternoon, and a four-block area around the building is being evacuated." He looked at each of them as he continued: "A Minkii Team secured the building at 3:00 pm today." When he said that the Minkii had secured the building, they all realized that the NYC Utility Company statement was not true; it was just a cover story being used to hide what was going to happen in the Condo building.

Maya stood up and glared at Farkle when she asked him: "So, what does that all mean to us? What exactly is going on Farkle?" Riley stood up and added: "Yeah, Farkle, what is going on, why didn't you tell us before now?" "Ok, ok," Farkle said as he raised his hands up. "I should have discussed the whole idea with you. I am sorry. Let's just sit down, have some champagne and allow me to share the whole truth with you. As you know, this Project can be the most important Project for our future generations and only we can make it happen. You three ladies are the most important people on the earth right now. What you have created is more important than anything else."

Farkle took a drink of champagne and quietly said: "It is my responsibility to continue to protect all of you as I always have. Maya and Riley, I need you two to move into the Penthouse with Smackle and me until the Condo Building has been completely rebuilt on the inside to become the new Lab for Project Bailey321 and your new home. It should take only 15 days with our Special Minkus International Construction Company working around the clock." He took another drink of champagne and continued: "I have a Minkii TransVan waiting downstairs to take you to your Condo and get everything you need to wear for two weeks, and your new Minkii Knights who will protect you 24/7 from now until the Project is a complete success is downstairs also. Each of you will have 2 Minkii Knights with you always when you are not in your new Lab, the Penthouse or your new home. Oh, I forgot to tell you one more thing - your security detail is composed of all female Minkii Knights, dressed in civilian clothes. Your cover story is that they are here in New York for a college reunion with you both." 

Maya and Riley just stared at Farkle, their minds trying to understand everything he just told them. They just took a drink of champagne and looked at each other. Riley nodded to Maya and Maya took another drink of champagne and spoke out to the room: "Ok Farkle, we don't fully understand what is happening, but we trust you and Smackle. We'll go to our Condo now and get what we need and come back to the Penthouse to stay for two weeks." She turned to Riley and asked: "Are you ready to go, Riles?" Riley nodded and stood up and took Maya's hand as they turned toward where the Special Elevator was. Smackle, then Farkle, followed them and got into the elevator with them for the 15-minute descent to the street level where they were to meet their "Reunion Girls".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	14. Game: Moving Day-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley move to the Minkus International Penthouse Suite with Farkle and Smackle.

Tuesday, April 9, 2024

When the Special Elevator arrived at the street level of the Minkus International Building, Farkle, Maya, Riley, and Smackle were met by Bradley, the Minkii Commander, and six athletic-looking women. The Minkii Commander introduced them to the "Reunion Girls," as Maya and Riley called them, dressed in civilian clothes, and the four of them and the Reunion Girls got into the waiting Minkii TransVan. They were taken to their Condo building, where there was a number of pieces of construction equipment and vehicles, and New York Police Department vehicles, with their lights flashing, located at both ends of the street.

When they entered the building, there were uniformed Minkii Knights in the lobby and at the elevator and one more in the elevator. They went to their second-floor Condo and the four of them went into the Condo, while everyone else stayed in the hallway. Smackle helped the girls pack their clothes for their stay at the Minkus Penthouse. They only needed their clothes, everything else was provided in the Suite. Farkle told them that everything in their Condo would be carefully packed up, stored, and returned when the remodeling was completed in two weeks. They left their Condo, and they and their escorts returned to the Minkus International Building, where just the four of them took the Special Elevator to the 28th Floor with their suitcases, then the elevator in Farkle's office up to the Penthouse.

Farkle and Smackle showed Maya and Riley to their bedroom suite in the Penthouse and hugged them both tightly. Farkle told them to get a good night's sleep because tomorrow they were going to create and design the conceptional blueprints for the condo building to become not only the Project Bailey321 home base but also their dream home, too. Both girls nodded and retired to their bedroom suite, as did Farkle and Smackle to theirs also.

The Bedroom Suite consisted of two rooms, a Living Room with long sofa and overstuffed chairs, and a Kitchenette with cabinets, counters, microwave, toaster oven, sink, and a full-size refrigerator, which was stocked with food and beverages of all types. The second room was a beautiful Bedroom with a full-size en-suite bathroom with shower and Jacuzzi tub and a makeup area that accommodated two people. The bed was a California-King with six very fluffy pillows and built-in nightstands on each side. 

Maya and Riley took off their shoes and climbed onto the bed, lying with their heads on the pillows, facing each other. They just stared at each other with soft eyes and took each other's hand. They stayed that way for a few minutes, then Maya whispered: "What a day we have had today! We started out like we normally do, and now we are being treated like VIP's. We will never have to worry about money, we have bodyguards and drivers, and we are staying in the Penthouse Suite! And the ironic part of all of this is, we owe it all to Toby, a suitcase with our sex toys in it!" Riley added, "And our more-than-genius girlfriend, Smackle, don't forget her!" Maya laughed out loud and agreed with Riley: "We can never forget our Smackle!"

"Honey, I know we are both tired from our amazing day, and we are very excited about our future," Maya said as she began to kiss Riley on her lips, then her neck, and as she reached down and pulled Riley's dress up and off of her. Maya continued to undress Riley as she continued to kiss all over her body as more skin was uncovered. When Riley was completely naked, she started to undress Maya and kiss her all over her body. When Maya was completely naked, they continued to make love to each other, and then peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	15. Game: Designing Their New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley get to design their dream home... and more.

Wednesday, April 10, 2024

It was 10:35 am and Maya and Riley awoke in the Penthouse Suite of the Minkus International Building. Their making love the night before had relaxed them enough that they enjoyed the most peaceful sleep they have had since the Toby/Project Bailey321 began. They went into the kitchenette area of their bedroom suite and made coffee and enjoyed a snack of fresh fruit and cereal, then they took a shower together and did their makeup and hair and dressed for the day.

The girls went into the living room of the Penthouse to find Smackle at the dining table, working with her computer and papers scattered all over the table. She looked up when the girls entered the area and greeted them: "Good morning Maya, good morning Riley! We knew you two had a very, shall we say traumatic day yesterday, so we chose to let you sleep until you were ready to start the day. Farkle is in his office downstairs and I'm making notes for our Architectural Meeting this morning."

The girls looked at each other and asked at the same time: "Architectural Meeting?" Smackle looked up from her computer again and invited the girls to sit at the table with her. When the girls sat down, she explained to them that the Project Bailey321 was going to be based in their Condo building, and the whole building had to be designed and all blueprints and plans had to be created, prepared and distributed today so that construction could begin tomorrow. Today, at the Condo building, the construction crew was removing all of the non-load-bearing walls so that only complete open floors were left. And a basement/parking garage was being constructed, with a new Secure Special Elevator being installed at the back of the building.

Smackle continued: "We are starting our Architectural Meeting in the Boardroom at 11:30 this morning with the Minkus International Chief Architect and her two Senior Architects, the specialist in Commercial Building Design, and the specialist in Home Interior Design; the Minkii Commander and his Senior Knights, the specialist in Communications, the specialist in Facility Security, and the specialist in Facility Operations; and the Chief Materials Manager and his Senior Procurement specialist; plus Bradley, Farkle and us." 

"Be prepared, we are working straight through the day and night until everything is discussed, designed and planned. Snacks and meals will be brought to us as we work. Do you have any questions?" Maya and Riley looked at each other and nodded, with Maya saying: "So, let us get this straight, we are designing a complete eight-story building, plus a garage, in less than 24 hours?" Smackle smiled at them. "Well, actually you two are going to design your Dream Home, which will be the entire 8th floor, and your Artist Studios which will be the entire 6th floor, and your Journalism Office which will be the entire 7th floor."

Smackle continued: "The 1st floor will be the building lobby, and behind the lobby will be the Minkus International Project Administrative Offices. The 2nd floor will be the Minkii Knights living quarters and Armory. The 3rd, 4th and half of the 5th floor will be my Laboratories and Workshops. The other half of the 5th floor will be Offices, Conference Room, and Living Suites for some staff."

The girl's eyes opened wider as they leaned closer to Smackle. Riley told Smackle: "Say that again, the part about floors 6, 7 and 8." Smackle chuckled. "You two have those three floors as your private areas, to do whatever you want with them. But we thought you may want to make them into your individual work areas, and to have the perfect living area of your dreams. You will be living in the most secret and secure place in the world for the rest of your lives, you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	16. Game: Make MI Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Maya and Riley sleep, plans to make Minkus International disappear are made.

Wednesday, April 10, 2024

On the day of the Architectural Meeting, before anyone else was awake, Stuart, Farkle, the Minkii Commander, Evelyn Rand, and Bradley had a 5:00 am breakfast meeting in the private dining area of the Boardroom. The only Topic of that meeting was "Make Minkus International Disappear!"

The day Smackle gave the Toby Research Report to Farkle, while Smackle went to freshen up her makeup and hair before their meeting in the Boardroom that day, Farkle went down to his office and told Bradley to make a copy of the full Report and immediately send it to his father via MinkCOMM, which included all Audio, Fax, Fiber Optic, Microwave, Satellite, Text, Video, Voice, and VSP communications. Only Stuart, Farkle, Bradley, the Minkii Commander, and Evelyn Rand could use that Level of Security.

While Farkle, Maya, Riley, and Smackle had their meeting with the Minkii Commander and Bradley that afternoon, Stuart read and studied the Report carefully. And much later, after everyone had fallen asleep, he and Farkle discussed it at length via MinkCOMM. They agreed that Evelyn Rand must be included in their decision, and they forwarded a copy of the Report to her via MinkCOMM. 

At 3:47 am Eastern Daylight Time, they used MinkCOMM Voice to talk to Evelyn Rand, who was in Asia where it was in the afternoon where she was. Then they discussed the Report at length. Finally, around 5:50 am EDT, they all agreed that Minkus International would be down-sized to the point it would almost disappear from around the world. And Stuart would start immediately to sell most of Minkus International Assets around the world. 

Actually, he was going to go to the Government of each country in which a Minkus International facility was located, and allow that Government the opportunity to acquire the Assets or to designate a company in that country to acquire the Assets. If a company owned by Evelyn Rand operated in that country, Minkus International would sell it's Operations to her company. 

There was only One Condition of each sale. All of the existing Management and other Employees of each operation must be retained and kept employed in their present job for a minimum of five years or be promoted. Since all of the managers of every Minkus International and Evelyn Rand Operation around the world were Minkii Knights, Minkus International would disappear from that country, while maintaining management of those Assets.

Since Stuart, Evelyn, Farkle, Maya, Riley, and Smackle controlled 90% of the Minkus International Stock, the decision was made to make Minkus International a private corporation. And all of the money received from the sale of the Minkus International Assets would be donated to create and operate a new global charitable foundation: The Rilaya Foundation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	17. Game: Home Design-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley get to design their Dream Home and they Get Excited.

Wednesday, April 10, 2024

The Architectural Meeting began at 11:30 am with everyone selecting their food from the buffet set up in the Boardroom. Everyone sat at one of the two 10-seat circular dining tables and introduced themselves to everyone at their table. They quietly ate as Bradley explained what was going to happen at this meeting: "First, let me remind you that this is a Level One Secure Meeting. Today, our goal is to create, design, and plan the interior of our 8-story condo property to be the most modern and secure property of Minkus International using all of the state-of-the-art communications, construction, energy, recycling, safety, and security concepts, inventions and materials we have created and use. This building will be completely off-the-grid and self-sustaining for a minimum of one year." 

"We will do everything we need to do today and tonight so that all materials lists, plans, and blueprints are available to our construction team at the site by 7:00 am tomorrow. We will begin after lunch by breaking out into our designated design teams, and we will return here in two hours to receive a report from each of those teams. Are there any questions. No, good. Let's go to work!"

Each team's work area had a large table sign, so Maya and Riley went over to the table with the sign Home Interior Design Team and sat down. Almost immediately two ladies came over to them and sat down also. The first lady put out her hand and introduced herself: "I'm Natalie, the Chief Architect, and this is Jean, our Home Interior Specialist." Jean also put her hand out, and Maya and Riley shook their hands introducing themselves.  


Natalie spoke first: "We are here to help you two design your dream home, using everything the Minkus International has available and the cost is not a factor." Then both Maya and Riley laughed out loud when they heard Natalie say: "Whatever you want!" Natalie and Jean looked questioningly, and Maya told them: "That is what I have told Riley since the day we met." Everyone smiled and nodded.

Natalie then said she was leaving them with Jean to begin the design process, as she moved toward another design team area. Jean put her computer on the table and opened a new File, as she said: "I understand that the whole 8th floor is dedicated to your home, and that allows you about 20,000 square feet of space." "That sounds like a lot of area," Riley said. Maya asked: "How big was our Condo here?" Jean keyed in a question into her computer and answered: "About 3,000 square feet, which was almost the size of two homes in the suburbs." Jean continued: "Your Condo building had 6 Condos of 3,000 square feet each, and with the hallway and elevator and utility area, each floor had 20,000 square feet. And you have a whole floor." 

Riley looked at Maya and asked: "I don't think we need all of that area for our home, do you, Maya?" Maya laughed and said: "Nope, besides, who would clean all that space all the time? Not us!" Riley nodded agreement and asked Jean: "Can we, maybe, have individual bedroom suites, like the Penthouse here?" Maya added: "Hey, that is a great idea. When we have family or friends visit, they can have their own private suite, but still be in our home!"

Jean typed into her computer again and shared: "The bedroom suites in the Penthouse here are about 1,500 square feet. You could have, maybe, three of them. One for each of your family members, and one for your friends if everyone came over to an event like Thanksgiving, Christmas or New Years. Three suites would take up 4,500 square feet, and let's say another 500 square feet for each entryway to the suite. That will leave you with 14,000 square feet for your home." 

Maya turned to Riley with a twinkle in her eye: "Why don't we add one more suite. For Farkle and Smackle to use away from their office. And Smackle can stay there when she is doing her 'Research Project' as Maya made air quotes, and not have to go back and forth to the Minkus International building." Riley smiled back at Maya and asked Jean: "How large is the Master Suite in the Penthouse?" Jean keyed her computer again: "About 3,000 square feet. Do you want to add that to your design?" Both Maya and Riley said "Yes" at the same time.

Jean tapped her computer: "Ok, then, we still have 11,000 square feet of space for your dream home. And I really like your idea of having bedroom suites for family and friends." Jean added, "Now tell me what rooms do you want in your house? I assume Living Room, Dining area, Kitchen, perhaps a Pantry, a Den and a Studio perhaps, and... maybe a Nursery?" 

Maya spoke first: "I feel we want a Den and Artist Studio combination room where we can be together, yet doing our own activity; with a separate Library and Observatory with a huge skylight that allows us to see the stars; and, of course a large Laundry and Utility room with its own large sink and floor drain; and a Music room... no... a full soundproof Recording Studio; and a Media Room with theater seating, where we can watch and listen to all types of media; and a separate Game Room for playing video games; the Dining area can be open space with the Living Room, but must be able to accommodate our entire Embrace of 30 people or be an intimate area for just two or four people; the Kitchen area has to have an Island with its own electrical outlets and sink area, and accommodate six chairs across. And we will need a large Pantry with lots of shelves and has a large Freezer. Oh... oh, and we will need a large Pizza Over!"

Riley continued their dream: "The Bedroom Suite will have a California-King bed, with built-in shelves and nightstands. It must have a Bay Window area and French Doors leading out onto a completely private Balcony that will accommodate eight people on full-length lounge chairs and a table that seats twelve people, with its own mini-Bar and Grill and sink area. The en-suite bathroom will have a Jacuzzi tub for just two people, and a shower with a rain-shower head and can accommodate four people. And there is a Makeup area for two people and a large closet with a medicine cabinet area for medicines and medical supplies, and for dirty clothes and clean sheets and towels.

And the fully-furnished Nursery will be part of the Bedroom Suite in its own alcove, as well as a separate children's bedroom."

They watched Jean type their dreams into her computer, and just as she was saving the File, Bradley said: "Ok everybody, let's take a break for twenty minutes and do our personal business, and get some more food and beverages, then we will listen to each Area's Report. We will start at 2:50 pm everyone!" 

Maya and Riley continued to sit at their table as everyone started to move around. Riley looked at Maya with a smile on her face and asked: "Do you really want all of that in our home?" Maya looked at Riley with a smile on her face and asked: "Do you really want all that in our home?" Both girls looked deeply into each other's eyes and at the same time said: "YES!" Jean looked at the two girls as she got to her feet and said: "It really will be a perfect dream home for you both! And we can make it happen." The girls looked up to Jean and said: "Thank you so much for your help!"

Just before the Area Reports were to begin, Farkle came over to the girls and told them that since they had finished giving Jean their input, they could go back to the Penthouse to rest. "I will let you know if we need you."

Maya took Riley's hand and they walked to Farkle's office and took the elevator up to the Penthouse. They went into their bedroom suite, got a drink, took off their shoes, sat on the living room sofa and started to talk about their dream home again. They both were very excited about everything they had shared with Jean. Riley asked Maya: "Tell me about this Music Recording Studio you want, I know you are a good musician and you have a wonderful voice, but I thought you were more interested in your paintings." Maya looked down at her hands, then took one of Riley's hands in hers, explaining: "Well as we were telling Jean all of our dreams, it just came to me that money was no problem, and we would have space, maybe in the future we might want to record not only music, but also you may want to do a radio program or podcast or something like that. And, maybe I might be encouraged to expand my cultural arts program to include music of all types. It just seems that it is the perfect time to have a recording studio in our home to use if and when we may want it. Does that make sense Riley?" Riley looked into Maya's eyes and said: "Peaches, that makes perfect sense; I am so glad you thought of that! Wow! We'll have our own recording studio!" 

Riley leaned toward Maya as she told her: "You deserve a reward for that idea." Maya shifted her position and kissed Riley, holding her tightly. They continued to kiss and the excitement of designing their dream home took them to a higher level of passion. Riley moved to take Maya's blouse off, then she reached around and unclasped Maya's bra, taking it off caused Maya's nipples to get hard and invite Riley to lick them. Riley moved her so that Maya was now lying on her back and Riley just licked one, then the other causing Maya to moan softly. 

Riley then watched Maya slide her own slacks off and Maya was now wearing only her panties. And Riley immediately took them off of Maya! Now Riley got down on her knees and turned Maya toward her, spreading her legs wide, and she began to use her tongue expertly on Maya's pussy. Maya continued to moan and finally, with one final scream of "Riley" she had an awesome orgasm. Riley picked Maya up and carried her honeymoon-style to the bedroom and put her in the bed. Then Riley took off her blouse and slacks and slipped into the bed and spooned Maya. They love each other so much!

At 4:30 pm Farkle was in his office, while the Architectural Meeting continued in the Boardroom, making a list of people on his computer. He considered the people on this list to be his family and closest friends. They had all watched and helped him grow up. He Embraced them as the people he would always cherish and share whatever he could with them. He felt he would always be there for them, and they would always be there for him; they were his Embrace.

He read the names one more time, then printed three copies of the list. While the list was printing, he called up to Maya and Riley's bedroom suite in the Penthouse. Riley answered on the third ring, sounding like she had just awakened; she had: "Hey Riley, I need to talk to you and Maya, may I come up to talk?" Riley looked over to Maya, who was snoring slightly, and told Farkle that they were napping, and to give them 10 minutes before he came up: "We'll meet you at the dining table, Ok?" "Sure Riley," Farkle agreed, nodding his head, even though no one could see him, "see you in 10." 

Farkle retrieved the three copies of the list, leaving two on his desk, and folding the third copy and taking it with him as he took the elevator up to the Penthouse. He was getting a drink out of the refrigerator as the girls came out of the suite and walked over to the dining table. "Want a drink?" he asked them. "Sure, whatever you are having is fine with us," Maya told him. Farkle grabbed two more drinks, and as he brought them to the dining table, he suggested: "Let's go out on the balcony to talk." They followed him out to the balcony, and they looked at each other silently reading each other's mind: "This must be serious, he didn't make his standard greeting of 'Ladies!'."

They all sat down, opened their drinks, took a sip, and looked at the New York City skyline. Farkle finally spoke: "The nap must have been good, you both look rested. In fact, Maya, you seem to be glowing a little?" He chuckled as he saw Maya's cheeks redden and her shy smile appeared. Maya just looked back at him: "We did have a good nap. So about what do we need to talk?" "Oh, before we start a new topic, Riley and I really appreciate everything you have done for us, and for having the confidence in us to help contribute to Minkus International and the Research Project we are about to start with Smackle. You have changed our lives - you know we love you both!" 

Farkle sat back in his seat, looking down at his shoes, then looked at the two girls: "No, thank you for always being my best friends and always being there for me. And Smackle, too. That's kind of what I need to talk to you about." He looked out at the view as he said: "I think I am about to change your lives even more. No, actually, change our lives even more! I'm glad you got a nap because tonight is going to be a long one." He handed the copy of the list to them. The list included: Cory Matthews, Evelyn Rand, Farkle Minkus, Isadora Smackle, Jennifer Minkus, Jonathan Turner, Katy Hunter, Maya Matthews-Hunter, Riley Matthews-Hunter, Shawn Hunter, Stuart Minkus, Topanga Matthews, Vanessa Babineaux, and Zay Babineaux. As they read the names on the list, their eyes started to get big. Riley asked first, as she and Maya looked up to Farkle: "Why do you have all of our friends and family members on this list? Are you going to change their lives too?" 

Farkle took a long sip of his drink and simply said: "These people are my Embrace. All of the people who I want to continue to be with me the rest of my life. The most important people to me. And we are going to start a whole new adventure in our lives together." Maya and Riley both took a long sip of their drinks and just stared at Farkle. Then, both of them said at the same time: "Farkle what have you done now?"

Farkle stared back at them with a huge smile, and a twinkle in this eye: "Ladies, you and Smackle and I and the rest of our Embrace are going to change the whole world! He leaned forward toward them and quietly said: "We are going to do everything good we have always wanted to do. For the whole world. And... you two are going to be the Inspiration, the Essence for our Embrace and the World as the co-chairwomen of The Rilaya Foundation. Again, both girls eyes fluttered and asked at the same time: "The What?" They both just looked at Farkle, then at each other, and back to Farkle.

"Ladies, The Rilaya Foundation is going to be the largest global charitable organization on the planet. And it is going to provide the funding, management, and resources to projects that have a global impact and help the most people around the world. You both have shared with me your "if only we could do..." dream projects. Now you and our Embrace will do those projects. Our Embrace has so much intelligence, skills, and talent to make The Rilaya Foundation successful to truly make the world a much better place in which to live."

The girls just continued to look amazed at Farkle as they heard his speech. Finally, Maya had to ask the obvious questions: "Farkle have you finally gone insane? And if not, how are we going to provide everything you just said? And, of course, from where will all the money needed come?" Farkle answered her matter-of-factually: "We are selling all of Minkus International."

She looked at Riley: "He has finally flipped out, he is totally gone. Riley what should we do, who do we call?" Riley answered her as she continued to look at how calm Farkle was: "No, Maya, I think he is telling the truth. I don't understand it either, but he is telling us the truth." Maya looked at Farkle again. And she had to agree with Riley: "Yeah, I think you're right... But."

Farkle held up his hands to signal to the girls to stop talking: "Tonight we are going to have dinner with our Embrace, every one of our family and friends on the list. And everything will be explained to everyone. Go freshen up and dress up and be ready to leave at 6:30 pm. You, Smackle and I, and your Reunion Girls will go in the Minkii TransVan, while TownCars will get all of the other people to meet us for dinner at 7:30 pm." He kissed each girl's cheek and went back to his office. 

Maya and Riley looked at each other after the kisses and took each other's hand and walked to their suite, Maya saying: "We need to take a shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	18. Game: The Rilaya Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart and Farkle Minkus Introduce The Rilaya Foundation to its Embrace.

Wednesday, April 10, 2024

While the Architectural Meeting was taking place, Farkle just roamed around the Boardroom, stopping to listen to each Design Area's discussion. After he had made the rounds to each Area twice, he went back to his office and called Evelyn Rand. When she answered, he told her what was happening in the Boardroom, and asked her if she felt it was time to share The Rilaya Foundation with their Embrace? She agreed it was time. She suggested dinner at the Peking Wall at 7:30 pm tonight, and that she would make the reservations since it was one of the restaurants she owned! Farkle asked Bradley to come to his office. When Bradley arrived, he sat down and he could tell that something major was about to happen. Farkle gave him a list of names of people to be contacted and to arrange for TownCars to transport them to the restaurant. He also asked Bradley to have the Minkii Commander come to his office immediately.

The Minkii Commander came into Farkle's office, he sat down and he could tell that something major was about to happen. Farkle gave him a copy of the list of names of people. Farkle simply said he was having a dinner party with those people tonight and he had asked Bradley to arrange transportation for each of them. He then told the Minkii Commander that he wanted both the drivers and navigators to be in civilian clothes. Then told him to have the Peking Wall restaurant secured by having an additional 20 Knights in civilian clothes have dinner in the restaurant between 7:00 pm and 10:00 pm and to have an additional 20 Knights in civilian clothes around the outside of the restaurant posing as tourists and just walking around.

Farkle knew no one else other than Evelyn, his Dad, and he knew what was about to happen, but he wanted to feel these people, his Embrace, would be safe tonight and for the rest of their lives. 

Farkle told the Minkii Commander that he, Smackle, Maya, and Riley would travel in a Minkii TransVan with the Reunion Girls. And the Reunion Girls would attend the dinner party, too. 

Farkle asked Bradley to come back into his office and Farkle told the two men that he needed them to continue with the Architectural Meeting and be sure the group finished their goal on time. He also promised them that he would share everything with them in the morning because he knew they could tell that something major was about to happen.

Every member of The Rilaya Foundation Embrace was concerned when they received Bradley's telephone call. But each of them knew that it must be important if Farkle Minkus asked them to have dinner with him and he was having a Towncar bring them to the restaurant. They continued to be concerned when there was a person besides the driver in the Towncar when it arrived. And they were concerned when neither person could tell them anything more than they were instructed to transport them to the restaurant. When they arrived at the restaurant, they were escorted to the meeting room located at the back of the restaurant. And their concern went away when Farkle greeted them at the door with a hug and they saw the familiar faces of Maya, Riley, and Smackle sitting at the table with six college-age girls they didn't know.

Everyone arrived at the restaurant by 7:15 pm, ordered their beverage and greeted each other. Promptly at 7:30 pm dinner was served family-style with large serving dishes of the various Chinese foods were placed around the table and each person served themselves or helped each other fill their plate. They all continued to catch up with each other's current life as they ate. Farkle, Smackle, and Stuart sat next to each other and just listened to everyone else.

Forty minutes later, everyone seemed to have finished their meal and the tables were cleared and all of the beverages were refilled, with coffee and hot tea being offered also. Stuart stood up from his seat and looked around the room as everyone stopped talking and looked back at him. Stuart smiled and greeted the Embrace: "Thank you all for coming to have dinner with us tonight. We sincerely appreciate you coming on such short notice... Ok no notice." Everyone chuckled at that remark. Stuart continued: "Tonight we have asked you here to provide you with important information and to ask your help. No not your money help, but your mind and heart help. I will let Farkle explain." Stuart sat back down as Farkle stood up and spoke: "First, I want to introduce each of you, even though most everyone knows everyone. But my introduction tonight is going to include my personal feelings for each of you. And then you will start to better understand what is happening tonight." 

He moved to his left and stood next to Evelyn Rand. I would like you to meet Evelyn Rand, or as Maya and Riley call her "Crazy Hat Lady." Everyone laughs as Maya and Riley blush and lower their eyes to the table. Farkle continued: "I'm sure you all have heard or read or been told about Evelyn. And, this is probably the first time you have ever met her. Evelyn is the energy that will make our ideas work. Evelyn is a very intelligent businesswoman who can read people almost instantly, but she gives everyone the opportunity to prove or disprove her instant analysis."

You all know my Dad, Stuart, and he is a very intelligent businessman who created and built Minkus International to be the highly-respected global technology company it is. He has done that with the loving support of my mom, Jennifer Minkus, who has been Stuart's best friend and first-person sounding board for new concepts, ideas, and inventions. And she has been a great support for me, too. Thank you, Mom!" He waved to her.

He looked at Smackle: "The other member of my family is Isadora Smackle, who I love and cherish and I now admit to everyone here she really is smarter than me!" Everyone laughs and claps. Smackle just blushes and grins. "You know she is the Minkus International Chief Science Officer, and she is an Associate Professor at MIT and she has created coatings, devices, and even robotic machines that have over 18 patents. And I am so happy that she will be my wife on Saturday, June 1st!" Everyone let out an "Oh" and started clapping again.

Farkle moved over to Jonathan Turner: "Most of you know Jonathan Turner. He was the Superintendent of the New York Board of Education. What you don't know is that he was an English teacher for Cory, Shawn, and Topanga and my Mom and Dad in their high school days. And, he was sort of Shawn's stepdad for a while when Shawn lived with him. He has been a mentor to two generations in this room, and we consider him family." 

Farkle moved back to his seat: "The rest of you know each other well, and you know how I feel about you... You are all family to me. You are my Embrace. He turned to the table where the Reunion Girls were sitting: "I think you all may want to go and check your makeup for about twenty minutes." The girls understood and immediately left the room. Turning back to the rest of the group: "At Minkus International, we have a Level One Security classification. It is the Most-Secret and Most-Secure Level. And I am invoking that Level One Security here right now. The wait staff has been removed and we will not be disturbed until we finish our New Business Agenda now. I yield the floor to the Chairman of the Board of Minkus International, Dad..."

"Obviously what I am going to share with you now is not to be repeated or shared with anyone outside this room. What I am going to share with you is Most-Secret and, although it will not have much effect on our Stock, since we control 90% of it anyway, the information will affect the whole world when we provide it to the world."

Stuart looked around the room and looked at each person in their eyes as he said: "What I am going to tell you is going to change your life, and the lives of everyone else in this room, and you are going to leave here tonight to start living a whole new life-path and whole new set of responsibilities and challenges." The whole room took a deep breath and each person looked around at each other. 

He continued: "Tonight, we are happy to announce the formation of the world's first Global Charitable Organization dedicated to solving the whole world's global problems and to provide the funding, management, and resources to solve those problems that affect the most people around the world." He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out: "And each and every one of you is going to be part of the management, The Essence of The Rilaya Foundation." Everyone's eyes grew big as each person looked around and said "Oh!" Then they looked toward Maya and Riley and began to clap, but each of their minds started to try to grasp what they just heard and what that meant to them and their life.

Stuart held up his hand to silence the clapping: "Each of you will not only be very well compensated monetarily and with full benefits, you will now have the resources to truly make the whole world the better place we all want it to be." Everyone looked back to Stuart as he concluded his announcement: "The Rilaya Foundation is being endowed with all of the funds generated by the sale of Minkus International and all of the royalties from Minkus International Copyrights, Patents, and Trademarks are being donated too." 

Everyone's eyes started to glaze over and their minds started to suffer information overload.

Stuart clapped his hands twice to bring everyone's mind back online and functioning: "You are the Essence of The Rilaya Embrace. You now have the authority, duties, and responsibilities of what would otherwise be a corporate board of directors... But you have so much more to do."

"Tomorrow transportation will be provided to all of you to attend the first Essence meeting being held at Noon in the Boardroom of Minkus International. At that meeting, you each will receive your Rilaya Essence Portfolio and will start your new lives with The Rilaya Foundation. At the end of that meeting, each of you will know exactly why you have been chosen and exactly why you are to be a part of the Essence of The Rilaya Embrace. Tonight, just go home and relax with your family. You know everyone here loves you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	19. NOT A CHAPTER - IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first time I have attempted to write a story for the public. I have made some mistakes, as I learn how the publishing part works, and I have gone back and "improved some of my chapters" with minor edits and even some additional story. I have just made some major "improvements" to Chapters 17 & 18, and I encourage people to reread them now. 
> 
> From Chapter 7 forward, the whole story comes from a concept found in "Riley's Journal" written by Bailey321 found on ArchieveOfOurOwn.org, and I encourage you to read that wonderful story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!

Not A Chapter - This is an Author's Note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	20. Game: End of the World-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night of Planet Earth's Old World Order.

Wednesday, April 10, 2024

Everyone who attended the Embrace Dinner just quietly left the restaurant and was driven back to their residence. They were in a state of mild shock from what they had heard at dinner, and they didn't notice that the TownCar's in which they had ridden parked down the street from there residence and stayed there the rest of the night. Two Minkii Knights in each TownCar silently provided security for the Embrace.

Farkle, Maya, Riley, and Smackle, got into the Minkii TransVan, the Reunion Girls followed them, and surprisingly, Stuart and Jennifer joined them on their silent ride back to the Penthouse. When the three couples entered the Penthouse, no one spoke, but all six of them went into a group hug and held each other tightly for several minutes. Then Farkle went to the refrigerator and got three bottles of champagne and handed one to Stuart and one to Maya. Then each couple went into their suites. Farkle and Smackle went into the Master Suite, with Stuart and Jennifer going into the other suite next to the girl's suite.

Riley sat on the sofa as Maya got two flutes from the kitchen and opened the champagne bottle. Maya brought the flutes and champagne to the table in front of the sofa, filled the flutes and handed one to Riley. They held hands and sat silently and drank the whole flute. That first glass of champagne started to help them relax and Maya refilled their glasses. They turned toward each other and stared into each other's eyes as they finished this second glass of champagne. They both started to feel a warmth from within as Maya refilled the glasses again. The warmth they were feeling was increasing to a passionate feeling as they drank the third glass of champagne. Riley stood up in front of Maya and slowly unbuttoned she plum colored blouse, removed it and threw it onto the sofa. Maya's eyes started to get bigger and her shy smile appeared. Riley continued by sliding her pencil skirt down and off, throwing it onto the sofa. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her Satin Silk Bra and slid it down her arms and added it to the other clothes on the sofa. She stood up tall, wearing only her plum Satin Silk Panties and high heels. Staring into Maya's large eyes she leaned down to take her heels off, but Maya stopped her asking her to leave them on. Maya reached up and slowly slid Riley's Satin Silk Panties down and off her. Then she took Riley's hand and pulled her to the sofa to sit next to her.

When Riley was seated Maya stood up and did exactly what Riley had done, and when she stood in front of Riley wearing only her heels, she refilled their glasses with the remaining champagne, and pulled Riley to stand in front of her. It was after midnight. Their hearts were beating faster. Their lips were moist. And they kissed with passion. As they pulled apart to gasp for air, Maya leaned into Riley's ear and whispered: "Happy six-month anniversary my love." Riley responded with another passionate kiss and when they stopped for more air, she whispered to Maya: "Six months ago today, I finally married the girl of my dreams. I love you so much, happy anniversary Peaches." They both clinked their glasses, drank the rest of the champagne in their glasses and kissed again. When they stopped for air a third time, Maya put her flute on the table, took Riley's flute and put it on the table, then leaned down and took Riley into her arms and carried her honeymoon-style into their bedroom as they both said at the same time: "Happy anniversary, I love you so much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	21. Game: MI Starts To Disappear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle and Stuart explain the Planned Disappearance and the new Minkus International Core Group.

Thursday, April 11, 2024

Farkle and Stuart had awaken early this morning. They met with Bradley and the Minkii Commander for breakfast in the private dining area of the Boardroom to inform them of the dynamic changes that were happening at Minkus International and the creation of the Rilaya Foundation today. They explained that most Minkus International assets were going to be sold, but a Core Group was to remain intact, and that the 1st through 25th floors of the Minkus International Building was being sold to the Real Estate Division of Evelyn Rand Inc. As part of the sales agreement, Rand Industries changed its name to Evelyn Rand Inc., and would move its Corporate Offices into the newly acquired and renamed ERI Building. Floors 26 through 28 and the Penthouse Suite would remain assets of Minkus International Core Group, and that the Rilaya Foundation Management Essence would use the offices on the 27th floor until the Project Bailey321 building was available in fifteen days. 

"Now let's talk about our Core Group" Stuart continued: "The sale of the assets include the Condition that all Management and other employees of every asset sold will be retained in their current jobs for a minimum of 5 years or be promoted." Looking at the Minkii Commander: "As you both know, every manager at all of our assets is a trained Minkii Knight. And they will continue to manage those assets regardless of who owns them, whether the ownership be a Government or a Government-designated company." All four of them smiled at each other. "The only difference now is that all Minkii Knights will wear civilian clothes all of the time."

Turning to Bradley: "Bradley you are now the Chief Executive Officer of the Core Group and the Minkii Commander Haruto Sato is now your Chief Operating Officer of the Core Group. The Minkii Knights will continue as part of the Core Group, of course. Topanga Matthews is now your Chief Legal Officer, and Farkle is now the Chief Financial Officer of both the Core Group and the Rilaya Foundation. On Sunday, Jennifer and I will leave to start our Minkus International Sales trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	22. Game: Meet The Pure Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Are The Pure Essence of the Rilaya Foundation.

Sunday, April 14, 2024.

Maya and Riley slowly awoke from their Anniversary Party. They were both relaxed and so comfortable lying together with Maya spooning Riley. Riley looked back to Maya and whispered: "Happy Anniversary Peaches!" Maya hugged Riley tighter and whispered back: "Happy Anniversary Honey!"

They stayed for a few more minutes just holding each other and then Maya asked Riley: "What do you feel about everything Farkle and Stuart shared with all of us last night? Should we be scared or happy or excited or what?" Riley changed her position so she was looking at Maya directly, and took Maya's hand: "I feel we should be all of those. And the 'or what' is what we are going to find out today. I believe everything they told us all last night. I wonder if the others feel the same? Are we really going to make the world a better place now? And are we and everyone else going to give up our jobs and start a whole new life-path?"

Maya moved Riley's chin and kissed her with passion: "We CAN do this Riley! We are being given the gift of a new life. We will embrace this opportunity and change the world! Let's get some breakfast and take a shower. At noon today, we will start the Rilaya Foundation and make a new World." They got out of bed, put on their Satin Silk robes, went to the kitchen and had cereal for breakfast. Then they took their shower.

Jennifer and Smackle awoke at almost the same time in their respective suites, and both noticed they were alone. Both ladies went into the main kitchen area of the Penthouse and prepared their breakfasts and sat down together at the dining table. Jennifer spoke first: "I guess they are in a meeting again. Did you sleep well Smackle?" Smackle smiled: "I did. Did you sleep well also?" Jennifer nodded yes: "Smackle, I'm sorry I won't be around to help you plan your wedding. You know Stuart and I have to leave tonight to start the sales trip. It may take us well into May before we can return." Smackle smiled again: "I appreciate your concern, but we are not going to do a big wedding. Just our family and friends at the Project Bailey321 building. Then a small reception. We all have too much work to do, as you well know." Again Jennifer nodded yes: "But you know you can contact me anywhere in the world if you need anything. And I'm sure Maya and Riley will be right there to help you too." Smackle nodded yes: "Yeah, they will be right there, but I will share everything we are doing with you at least once a week, ok?" Jennifer reached over and touched Smackle's hand: "Thank you, I appreciate that. I guess we need to get ready. Today is going to be one of the biggest days of our lives." They both got up and rinsed their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Then they went to get ready. 

Farkle and Stuart came back to the Penthouse at 11:30 am and met all of the ladies in the living room. The six just silently did another group hug for several minutes and left to go to down to the Boardroom. The Boardroom was set up with one large table with 15 comfortable chairs around it. A buffet table with fresh fruits, slices of bread, cream cheese and assorted beverages was set up nearby. When the buffet table was set up, the staff and Minkii Knight left the room. 

All thirteen people from the night before had arrived and prepared themselves a plate, took a beverage and sat at the table. The two additional chairs were occupied by Bradley and the Minkii Commander, both of them wearing business casual clothes. Farkle handed each person a leather portfolio with their name embossed on it, telling them to open and read the information in their individual portfolio. After fifteen minutes, Stuart stood up: "We sincerely appreciate each and every one of you returning today. I have asked Bradley and Haruto to join us. Bradley Thomas is now the CEO and Haruto Sato is now the COO of the Core Group of Minkus International." The two men just nodded.

Stuart looked into the eyes of each person as he spoke: "Today we start a New World. A new world that we will make better. We will Embrace our new world and provide the education, management, and resources for improving the four most basic needs for the people of earth. Those needs are Clean Air, Clean Water, Nutritious Food, and the Education to sustain those needs. You, the baker's dozen, are the Essence of the Rilaya Foundation. You are the world leaders who will Educate the people and Manage the resources to create the new world's future."

"Now, let me introduce the Rilaya Foundation Management Essence. The Chief Executive Officer is Jonathan Turner. The Chief Operating Officer and Chief Legal Officer is Topanga Matthews, the Chief Financial Officer is Farkle Minkus, the Chief Education Officer is Cory Matthews, and Isadora Smackle is the Chief Science and Technology Officer." 

Stuart continued: "Our Global Embrace Projects Ambassadors are Vanessa and Zay Babineaux. As you may know, Vanessa and Zay attended college at Texas A&M. What you may not know is their college degrees: Vanessa has a BS degree in Agricultural Communications and Journalism, and Zay has a BS degree in International Agricultural Development. Both of them interned at the Texas A&M AgriLife Research Center on the College Station campus. 

Stuart took a drink of water and continued: "Our Global Embrace Humanitarian Ambassadors are Katy and Shawn Hunter who will manage all of our Embrace Embassies, their Ambassadors around the world and our USA Regional Offices and their Regional Representatives." Stuart asked everyone to look in their portfolios for the list of Essence Offices: "Every Minkus International facility in all 87 countries and all Evelyn Rand Inc. facilities in 42 more countries, are donating a two-room office space to the Rilaya Foundation and each of those offices will have two employees in those Embrace Offices who will be Rilaya Ambassadors by Wednesday morning." Everyone studied the world map showing all 129 Rilaya Foundation Embrace Embassies around the Globe. Maya spoke up to the room: "Farkle, I guess you HAVE taken over the world!" Everyone laughed. Farkle responded: "Not me, us. The Rilaya Foundation is now a fully-staffed Global Charitable Organization that will make our future so much better." Stuart finished the introductions: "And you know Jennifer and I will be leaving tonight to go and sell Minkus International." Everyone looked at everyone else around the table. Everyone had the same thought: WOW! 

Stuart then said: "We will take a twenty-minute break to refresh ourselves and get new beverages and/or food. Then we will introduce our Pure Essences, Maya and Riley." Both girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows and held each other's hand as they went to the ladies room.

During the twenty-minute break, Farkle and Stuart met with Jonathan and Topanga and provided them with a quick overview of the redesign of the Project Bailey321 building, the offer of the use of the 27th floor as a temporary office of the Minkus International Building, and the suggested calendar of events between now and May 1st. They also explained the new security procedures for all of the Essence members. They did not provide any information regarding Project Bailey321. 

At the end of the twenty minutes, Jonathan, as the new CEO of the Rilaya Foundation, called the meeting back to order. He shared the information that a Minkus International condominium building was being rebuilt and donated to become the Rilaya Foundation Global Offices, and they would move into that building the last weekend of this month and be fully staffed and operational on May 1. During the next two weeks, the Rilaya Foundation would use the 27th floor, one floor below them, as their Foundation office, beginning at 10:00 am tomorrow morning.

He then looked in the eyes of each of the people present: "I know this whole idea has been presented very quickly and is moving very quickly, but I for one, am very ready to accept this challenge to make the world's future a better place. I am currently retired so I don't have to consider leaving a career that most of you have. But I strongly feel each of you is ready to accept this challenge and this new life-path. You have two weeks to prepare for your taking on the new world with us." 

He took a deep breath and continued: "As a member of the Rilaya Foundation Management Essence, you now have a security person assigned to protect you, and you also have a driver and navigator to protect you and to take you wherever you need to go. Unfortunately, there are many people who do not want the future of the world to become better." 

He raised his head and had a huge smile on this face: "Now, let's talk about our inspiration for our challenge to make the world a better place starting now. We have all known Maya and Riley like forever." Everyone chuckled. "We have watched them grow up, we have helped them grow up, and we have taught them to be the inspirations that they are. Through Maya's Artworks and Riley's Writings, they have helped and taught many people too. They have been loving and considerate of all of the people they have encountered. They are the Pure Essence of our Rilaya Foundation Embrace. And we love them very much." Everyone clapped in agreement. The girls took each other's hand, continued to look down at the table, and blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	23. Game: Dedicate the RFB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya Foundation Building has been completed and today is Dedication Day.

Wednesday, May 1, 2024 

All members of The Rilaya Foundation Management Essence were present and starting a tour of the whole new interior. The weekend before everything was moved into the building and all systems were checked and activated. Members of the Management Essence had moved into their Residences also. Today was a private tour, just the Management Essence, Bradley Thomas and Haruto Sato, and the Minkii Security Team, now renamed simply Rilaya Staff Associates (RSAs). Every member of the Rilaya Staff is a trained Minkii Knight. 

The Rilaya Staff is composed of the Rilaya Foundation Building (RFB) Team, commanded by the Minkii RFB Chief, and three RSAs for each member of the Essence. The RSA is responsible for all of the safety and security of their Essence Member. Their RSAs are with them everywhere they go, except when they are in their Residence, their Office, or in a Rilaya Meeting. When their Essence Member travels, their RSAs are supplemented by a Driver and a Navigator when traveling in a TownCar or TransVan, or the whole crew of an airplane, train, or vessel, who are all Minkii Knights. 

All Minkii Knights now wear only civilian Business Casual clothes in public, but each Minkii Knight has a Field Combat Uniform too. And their Business Casual clothes are actually a type of civilian uniform manufactured by Minkii Knights and have unique specially-designed pockets to accommodate communication devices and weapons. All of the material of their clothes, both civilian and combat, was made of Minkii-Cloth which was coated with Minkii-1, a proprietary-spray developed by Smackle. Coated Minkii-Cloth was impervious to all things, including bullets.

The tour was conducted by the RFB Chief Maria Juarez, as she escorted the Rilaya Essence and their RSA's through the building. She began the tour by telling everyone that some modifications to the original plans made at the Design Meeting held two weeks ago had been made when the Rilaya Foundation Essence was created. 

The tour began on the newly constructed Ground Floor, which included the garage area with TownCars, TransVans and Minkii Field Vehicles parked in one area. Another area was a complete Vehicle Maintenance and Repair Shop. A third area was a Materials Management area with Receiving Dock, Supply Storage that included Dry-Goods, Large Walk-In Refrigerator, and Large Walk-In Freezer. The last area was very unique because it contained specialized Minkus International-invented devices that provided Air Conditioning, Heating, Humidity, Ventilation, and Emergency Oxygen. There also were devices that regulated both the Front and Rear Elevators, Fire-Suppression, Chemical Activation Energy, Solar Lighting, and Water and Waste Recycling Management.

The First Floor contained a small Lobby area and the offices of the RFB Team. The Second Floor contained the Armory, Fitness Area, and the HAPTS in which the RFB Team lived. A HAPT was a special Module invented by Minkus International to provide a complete Home-Style Environment in the space of a 1,000 square-foot Apartment area. Each HAPT included all of the proprietary devices, furniture, and machines one would have in a Home with 1 Full Bath, 2 Bedrooms, Den, Dining Room, Kitchen with Pantry, Laundry Room, and Living Room.

The Third Floor was the Rilaya Foundation Executive Offices with complete Office Modules for each member of the Rilaya Foundation Management Essence, including Conference Room with Full Kitchen and a Private Business Area and a Private Dining Area. 

The Fourth Floor was the Rilaya Foundation Global Financial Complex that coordinated all of the Rilaya Foundation Financial Accounting and Transactions, and would soon coordinate the whole Globe's Financial Accounting and Transactions. This complex was known as RyFIN.

The Fifth Floor was the Dr. Isadora Smackle Scientific and Technological Innovation Complex. Known simply as SciTech. SciTech had all of the most advanced Devices, Equipment, and Technology in the world, most of it invented by Smackle and her Minkus International Genius Team. This floor was the home of Project Bailey321. Once the tour left this floor, the floor became a Level One Secured Floor and no one, other than SciTech staff and Rilaya Foundation Essence members, would be allowed access to this Floor. And, all SciTech Staff were Minkii Knights, with two exceptions. 

Those two exceptions were Jane Samuels and Mary Scott, Smackle's personal SciTech Assistants. They were the two Grad Students that Smackle had assigned to do the initial Toby Research just before Spring Break. They were both graduating in two weeks from MIT with Master of Science degrees. Jane was getting her MS in Robotic Engineering with a minor in Psychology. Mary was getting her MS in Computer Science with a minor in Psychology. And they planned to marry each other in June. 

Smackle really did not give them a choice of where they would work after graduation. Smackle told them their Toby Research required them to become her SciTech Assistants on Project Bailey321. But, their benefits as Rilaya Foundation SciTech Assistants included higher salaries than they could get anywhere in the world and Full benefits including Food and Housing. And the Rilaya Foundation would pay for their Wedding and Honeymoon anywhere in the world.

The Sixth Floor was shared by RyFIN and SciTech and had an InstaWall glass-enclosed computer center with the most advanced computers in the world, except the KLEai which was in Smackle's private office. The floor contained small classrooms/meeting rooms, and Computer Access Desks. The rest of the floor had the HAPTS for the RyFIN and SciTech Staff members.

The Seventh Floor was known as the 'Residences'. Each Essence Member couple had their own private residence on this floor, as did Jonathan Turner. Each Residence had 2 Bedrooms that each had an en-suite Bathroom with Tub and Shower, a Master Bedroom with en-suite Bathroom with Jacuzzi tub and separate shower and makeup area with a combination Medicine Cabinet/Bedding and Towels Cabinet, Den, Dining Room, Kitchen with Pantry, Living Room and Office. Although each couple had a Residence, only Farkle and Smackle, Jonathan, Katy and Shawn, and Vanessa and Zay lived there. Cory and Topanga continued to live in their apartment with Auggie. Stuart and Jennifer moved back into the Minkus International Penthouse Suite when Farkle and Smackle moved into their Residence. And, of course, Maya and Riley lived on the entire Eighth Floor. The rest of the Seventh Floor contained HAPTS available to Rilaya Staff Assistants and to VIPs who were visiting the Rilaya Foundation. 

That was the end of the tour, and everyone returned to the First Floor Lobby. Maya and Riley stepped forward in front of everyone and dedicated not only the building, but the entire Rilaya Foundation by both saying together: "We dedicate this building, the Rilaya Foundation, and our Lives to making the future of the world a better place in which to live!" Everyone said: "Amen!" Maya turned to everyone and invited them to their Eighth Floor Penthouse Home to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	24. Game: RFB Celebration-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya Foundation Building has been Dedicated. And Riley wants to play a new Honeymoon Game with only One Die.

Wednesday, May 1, 2024

Everyone who participated in the Dedication of the Rilaya Foundation Building was now in Maya and Riley's new Penthouse Home on the Eighth floor, celebrating both moving in and the official beginning of The Rilaya Foundation, with finger sandwiches, snack foods, and desserts, and of course, champagne. 

At the end of the celebration, they all had one more drink of champagne as a final Toast to The Rilaya Foundation. Cory and Topanga left to return to their apartment and Stuart and Jennifer returned to their Penthouse Suite on top of the Minkus International Building. Farkle and Smackle, Jonathan, Katy and Shawn, and Vanessa and Zay went to their new Residences on the seventh floor. Thomas and Haruto also returned to the Minkus International Building and the Rilaya Staff members went to their HAPTS.

Maya and Riley went out to the patio on their private balcony off of the master bedroom. They sat there, looking at the New York City skyline as the sun was setting in the west. They just held hands and enjoyed the view. And they continued to sip their champagne. During the celebration and with the champagne in their flutes now, they calculated that they had each consumed a whole bottle. They looked at each other and giggled at their remembrance that when they consumed champagne, one or both of them always ended up naked. And Riley wanted to get Maya naked.

Riley pulled Maya up from her seat on the patio and pulled her into their master bedroom. She let Maya sit on the sofa in their bedroom and sat next to her, then proceeded to start kissing Maya with short pecks on her lips and neck. Maya just sighed and enjoyed the feeling of Riley's lips on her; she was just so relaxed now.

Riley looked into Maya's half-closed eyes and simply said: "I want to play a game. I want to get you naked." Maya smiled: "So just take my clothes off of me, Honey." Riley looked at Maya with that Twinkle in her eye and Maya knew Riley was getting playful. Maya continued to smile wider: "What game do you want to play, Honey?"

Riley got up from the sofa, went to their game table and opened the drawer where they kept the decks of cards and dice and other game pieces. She pulled out a single die: "I think I want us to play a new game I created. It's a quick game so I will have you naked very soon!" Riley returned to the sofa and sat so she was positioned to play in the area between the two girls. Maya changed her position too: "How do we play your new game?"

Riley answered her by counting their clothes: "Ok, we each are wearing our business suits: jacket, blouse, bra, skirt, panties, pantyhose and, of course, we leave our heels on!" She looked down at Maya: "Peaches, choose Odd or Even?" Maya frowned at the question: "Odd, I guess." Riley handed her the one die: "Ok, Peaches, we each toss the die and if it comes up with an Odd number you lose. And you have to take off one piece of your apparel. But if it comes up Even, then I have to take off one piece of my apparel." Maya replied: "That sounds simple, I'll have you naked in no time!" They both started to feel warmer in the lower areas.

Maya tossed the die on the sofa: " 'One' they both said." Riley smiled: "That's an Odd number, so you have to take off something, Peaches." Maya took off her suit jacket and put it on the table in front of the sofa and then handed the die to Riley. Riley tossed the die on the sofa: " 'Five' they both said. Riley's smile got wider: "That's an Odd number too. Take something else off, Peaches." Maya stood up and slipped her skirt off and put it on her jacket on the table. Riley watched Maya take off her skirt: "Ok, it's your turn again, Peaches."

Maya tossed the die on the sofa: " 'Six' they both said. Maya smiled: "That's an Even number, so you have to take something off, Honey." Riley took off her suit jacket and put it on the table on top of Maya's clothes pile. Riley handed Maya the Die and watched Maya toss it again. " 'One' they both said. Riley's smile got wider: "That's an Odd number again. Take something else off, Peaches." As Maya started to unbutton her blouse: "I think you did something to the die, Honey." She took off her blue blouse and put it on the pile. She handed Riley the die.

Riley tossed the die. " 'Four' they both said." Riley unbuttoned her plum blouse, took it off, and put it on the pile. She handed Maya the die back. Maya tossed the die on the sofa: " 'Three' they both said. Maya just reached behind her back and unclasped her blue bra. As she slipped it down her arms and off, Riley's eyes got bigger and she licked her lips without even realizing it. Maya added it to the pile and handed the die to Riley.

Riley tossed the die. " 'Two' they both said. Maya's smile widened. Riley stood up and slipped her skirt off and put it on the growing pile of clothes. She handed Maya the die back. Maya tossed the die on the sofa: " 'Six' they both said. This time Riley reached behind her back and unclasped her plum bra. As she slipped it down her arms and off Maya let out a low moan as Riley added it to the pile of clothes. Both girls sat up and looked at each other, topless and wearing just pantyhose and panties. The high heels just added to their fetish.

Maya handed the die back to Riley, who tossed it on the sofa. " 'Five" they both said. Maya stood up and turned her backside to Riley as she removed her pantyhose and placed them on the pile. She sat down and handed the die to Riley. Riley tossed the die. " 'Four" they both said. Riley followed Maya's act and turned her backside to Maya as she took off her pantyhose and put them on the pile. Now both girls started to feel their panties getting wet. They looked at each other again. This time wearing only panties and high heels. They both got wetter. Riley put the die on the table and stood up in front of Maya and simply pulled her plum panties off and struck a sexy pose for Maya: "Like what you see, Peaches?"

Maya stood up and Riley got on her knees in front of her, and she pulled Maya's panties down and off: "Let's go to the bed, Peaches!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	25. Game: Stuart Brings KLEai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart Minkus started Minkus International when he brought KLEai to New York City and the Present Time Twenty-First Century.

After their high school days, Cory, Jennifer, Shawn, Stuart, and Topanga went on to college, and today Cory is a respected Teacher, Jennifer is Stuart's philanthropic Wife, Shawn is a well-known world Photographer, and Topanga is a successful Attorney. And Stuart is the highly-intelligent Founder and Chairman of the Board of Minkus International. 

Stuart created Minkus International during his college years while he studied Business Administration and Management at Princeton. When he received his Masters of Business Administration, he had already established a small company that provided new businesses with specialized Computer Technology that was compatible with IBM Computer Technology. At that time, Minkus International had profits of $12 million dollars and facilities in five countries.

Stuart created his new specialized Computer Technology by using the most powerful computer system on the planet: KLEai pronounced Kelly. Kinetic Laser Equilibrium Artificial Intelligence was the most advanced Artificial Intelligence available in the Thirty-Third Century and Stuart's Father brought it with him when he moved down the Time Continuum to the Twenty-First Century just before he started middle school in New York City. His Grandfather had invented the KLEai 1000. Using KLEai while he was in school allowed him to become the highly-intelligent student he was. And when he and Jennifer had FarKLE he used KLEai to teach FarKLE to be the highly-intelligent person he is. And when SmacKLE moved into the Minkus house, and she and FarKLE became a couple, they used KLEai to teach her to be the highly-intelligent person she is. But Farkle, Jennifer, and Smackle never knew that Stuart had come from the future.

Stuart was actually a member of the Time Council, just as his Grandfather and Father had been, and was sent to the Twenty-First Century to assist and protect the establishment of The Rilaya Foundation and to prevent any distortion of the existing timeline that had already occurred along the Time Continuum. As a member of the Time Council, he was allowed to travel along the Time Continuum between the Twenty-First Century and the Thirty-Third Century when necessary. And he was allowed to bring a KLEai with him. 

KLEai was actually a small desktop computer that was kept in Stuart's office at his company and only Stuart, Farkle, Jennifer, and Smackle knew about it and were allowed to use it. When The Rilaya Foundation building was completed, KLEai was moved to Smackle's Lab Office, one of the most secure places in the world now. Smackle taught Jane and Mary how to use KLEai, explaining to them that it was a new computer system developed by Minkus International. She assigned them the task of inputting all of the Project Bailey321 data and information into KLEai, which also was now the most secure computer system in the world in Present Time.

Project Bailey321 was now officially in the Physical Development stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	26. Game: Maya's Birthday-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Takes Maya On A Honeymoon Game Home Tour For Maya's 25th Birthday.

Friday, May 10, 2024

Saturday, May 11, 2024, will be the 25th Birthday of Maya Penelope Hart Matthews-Hunter. She told Riley that she really wanted to just stay home and not have a party. Riley just smiled and said Maya's famous remark: "Whatever You Want, Peaches!" Maya didn't notice that Twinkle in Riley's eye that appears when she is thinking of something related to their Honeymoon Games.

On the Friday before Maya's Birthday, while Maya was in her home Art Studio, Riley prepared for the celebration she was planning for Maya's Birthday. And yes, she was going to comply with Maya's wishes and stay at home, just Maya and Riley, for the entire weekend. She checked the refrigerator to be sure they had plenty of breakfast and lunch foods, and plenty of beverages, especially champagne, which was kept in the special cooler next to their large freezer, both located in their walk-in Pantry off of the Kitchen. She then called their favorite Chinese Restaurant and ordered three complete dinner meals, each meal could feed four people, to be ready for pickup at 7:30 pm that night. She then called her Reunion Girls and requested that they pick up the meals that night and bring them to her Penthouse Home. She had ordered two meals for her and Maya for tonight and the rest of the weekend, and one meal for the Reunion Girls as a Thank You for them getting the meals and bringing them to her.

Maya stayed in her home Art Studio, fully involved with her newest painting. She started to come back to reality when she heard the elevator and door chimes. She fully returned to reality when she smelled her favorite Chinese food and followed that smell into the Kitchen where Riley placed the table settings, food containers, and, of course, a bottle of champagne with two flutes already filled, on the table at which they ate in their Kitchen Nook. Maya looked at the table then at Riley. Riley answered her look: "What, we have to eat!" Maya just smiled and sat at the table as did Riley. Riley handed a flute to Maya and raised her flute: "I promised you we would stay home the entire weekend!" They clinked their glasses, took a sip, and started to fill their plates and have a pleasant meal together.

They finished their meal, and the bottle of champagne, put away the leftovers, cleaned their dishes enough to put in the dishwasher, and wiped the table and chairs. Then Maya asked Riley: "Is it Ok if I go work on my new painting for a while longer, Honey?" Riley smiled: "Of course, Peaches, when do I get to see it?" Maya answered: "I still have a few more day's worth of work before I want your critical eyes to see it." They kissed and Maya went back to her studio and Riley went into their bedroom suite. Riley prepared for the next part of Maya's Birthday, the dinner was the first part. Riley turned on their music system, changed her clothes by stripping completely, then putting on her Satin Silk robe, but stayed barefoot instead of putting on her house-heels. She prepared the shower area and makeup area so everything was quickly available when she needed them, including Toby.

At 11:30 pm Riley called out to Maya: "Princess Maya come into the bedroom suite."

Maya immediately stopped what she was painting and decided how best to save her work. She had heard their Game Word "Princess" which she knew meant that a new Mistress Riley-Princess Maya Game had started. She put away her paints and put her brushes to soak. She stood up and carefully covered her canvas. She then stripped off all of her clothes, put them in a neat pile on her desk, and went to their bedroom suite naked where she keeled down in front of Mistress in the submissive position with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes looking at the floor.

Mistress said: "I am impressed with Princess's quick response to the Call. In less than 25 minutes your 25th Birthday will begin and our celebrating it will end sometime Sunday after your Mistress has taken you on a complete tour of every alcove, closet, nook, room, and the patio of our Penthouse Home. And while we are in those areas, Mistress is going to make Princess have an awesome orgasm. The tour will end when Princess has received twenty-five orgasms." 

Mistress watched Princess’s eyes start to twinkle as she told Princess “Go ahead, let it out, Peaches.” Princess looked up and spoke Mistress's famous remark: “Yayaaaahhhh!” Then Princess moved back into her submissive position. Mistress continued: "We are now going to take a shower together and Princess will enjoy her first orgasm." Then Mistress is going to take you to our makeup area and style your hair and do your makeup and give you another orgasm. Princess's blue eyes grew bigger and she let out a low moan.

"Your Birthday Tour will include your Mistress using everything that Toby has, in and on Princess at least once. We will stop to get nourishment, more champagne, naps, and showers as we need them over this weekend." Princess's eyes stayed open as large as they could, and she moaned louder when Mistress told her about Toby.

Mistress stood up from their bed, took off her robe, and reached down to pull Princess up too. They kissed long and hard. Then walked to the shower. They both stayed naked for the next 39 hours as they both enjoyed twenty-five awesome orgasms and a tour of their new Penthouse Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	27. Game: Wedding Reception-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Samuels And Mary Scott Have A Pre-Wedding Reception And Maya, Riley, and Smackle Play a Honeymoon Game.

Monday, May 13, 2024

Project Bailey321 was in its third week of development with Smackle and her two SciTech Assistants Jane Samuels and Mary Scott creating computer-assisted brainwave pathway designs using KLEai. The two SciTech Assistants have been in a relationship since their junior year of high school in Boston MA, and this coming weekend, Saturday, May 18, 2024, at 4:00 pm, they were going to marry each other, at a non-denominational church in Cambridge MA. They had lived together off-campus their whole five years of college in a small single one-bedroom house, so they never did develop many friends. They were friendly with a half-dozen of their female classmates, but they never did anything with them truly off-campus, just at the Student Union or the local Pub across the street from the campus. So they asked Smackle to be their Maid of Honor, instead of Matron of Honor, since Smackle wouldn't be married to Farkle for two more weeks, and Maya and Riley to be their Bridesmaids. Maya, Riley, and Smackle all agreed and were getting excited to have a Road-Trip and time away, even though they knew they would have their three Reunion Girls with them too, and the Transport Van Driver and Navigator Assistant, both females.

Friday, May 17, 2024

Jane and Mary rode to Cambridge, MA in a TownCar with their two Rilaya Staff Assistants, Driver, and Navigator on Thursday to prepare for their wedding and the TransVan drove everyone else to Cambridge on Friday morning to avoid the weekend traffic that would start in the afternoon. The TransVan delivered everyone to a quiet Boutique Hotel, near the Church, where they were the only guests for security reasons. Maya, Riley, and Smackle shared a two-bedroom Suite on the first floor that had french doors that opened directly onto the private pool area.

That night, Maya, Riley, Smackle and their five-member female Security Team, met with Jane and Mary and their four-member female Security Team, and they all had dinner together. Jane and Mary explained that this dinner was their wedding Reception. Tomorrow when the Wedding was complete, they planned to immediately go on their honeymoon, although it would be in their hotel suite. It was just a Girls-Night-Out type of evening, and the fourteen ladies enjoyed themselves, even though the nine Minkii Knights stayed vigilant and protective, and did not share in the champagne the five members of the wedding party had. Around 11:00 pm they all left to go to their accommodations.

Maya, Riley, and Smackle brought back a bottle of champagne with them, of course. Maya opened the bottle and brought it and three glasses over to the table in front of the sofa as the three girls sat on the floor around it. As always, Smackle wanted to be naked in front of her girls. So, she, of course, proposed they play a get-her-naked game. They all took a drink of their champagne and nodded yes. Maya reached into her purse and smiled as she brought out three shiny quarters and declared they were going to play Strip Coin-Toss. 

Maya continued: "We each flip our quarter and let it land on the table. As you know the percentage of each flip is always 50%-50% and completely random. So there are only two outcomes for each flip: Either two coins the same and one not or all three coins the same. In our game tonight, when two coins are the same the person with the coin that is not the same takes off an article of apparel. When all three coins are the same, all three of us take off a piece of apparel. Now, let's see, each of us is wearing a blouse, bra, slacks, and panties." Maya started to smile: "Our heels stay on of course." She continued: "The first person to lose all of her clothes agrees to be our sex slave for the night and will allow the other two to do whatever they want to her as long as it is done in this suite. The other two girls must stay undressed as they are at that time, but they may decide to strip to just their heels if they want." They each raised their glass and clinked them in agreement and drank the remaining champagne in their glass.

Maya handed a coin to Riley and one to Smackle and kept one in her hand: "Ok ladies, toss your coin."

Maya=Heads - Riley=Tails - Smackle=Heads: Riley took off her blouse and put it on the sofa.  
Maya=Heads - Riley=Heads - Smackle=Tails: Smackle took off her blouse and put it on top of Riley's blouse.  
Maya=Heads - Riley=Tails - Smackle=Heads: Riley slipped off her slacks and put them on the pile on the sofa.  
Maya=Heads - Riley=Heads - Smackle=Tails: Smackle took off her slacks and added them to the pile.  
Maya=Tails - Riley=Tails - Smackle=Tails: Maya took off her blouse while Riley and Smackle added their bras to the pile.  
Maya=Tails - Riley=Heads - Smackle=Heads: Maya took off her slacks and put them on the pile.  
Maya=Tails - Riley=Heads - Smackle=Heads: Maya took off her bra and placed it on the pile.  
Maya=Tails - Riley=Tails - Smackle=Heads: Smackle stood up and slid her panties down and off and tossed them on the pile. 

Maya and Riley had on only their panties and heels and they both said at the same time: "Smackle we like what we see!"

Riley told Maya to go and get Toby from their bedroom, then told Smackle to move the clothes pile to the table and lie down on her stomach on the sofa. Maya brought Toby to the sofa and opened it. Riley looked around in it and pulled out the red velvet handcuffs. She handed them to Maya with a big smile on face. Maya grinned back and proceeded to handcuff Smackle with her arms behind her. Maya then looked around in Toby and brought out the red ballgag nodding to Riley. Riley nodded back her approval and watched Maya place the red ballgag between Smackle's lips. Maya asked Smackle if she was ok? Smackle just nodded yes. Riley looked back into Toby and found the small remote-controlled vibrator and started to place it into Smackle's pussy as Maya held Smackle's pussy lips open with her fingertips. Once Riley inserted the vibrator both she and Maya licked the sweet taste of Smackle's pussy off their fingers.

Riley handed the remote control to Maya and nodded to her. Maya turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting. Both girls observed Smackle tense and her eyes fluttered. Then a slow smile grew on her lips and a low moan was heard. Maya looked into Toby one more time and brought back a red velvet blindfold. She handed it to Riley who placed it over Smackle's eyes. They left Smackle like that on the sofa and walked into their bedroom hand in hand.

Maya gently pulled Riley to the bed and told her to lie down on her back. Riley crawled up onto the bed and did what she was told to do. But she frowned when Maya walked away from her. When Maya came back into view, Riley realized what Maya was doing and she relaxed into the bed.

Maya walked out to the sofa and placed two plush bath towels under Smackle to prevent the sofa from being damaged by Smackle's liquid release. Maya then turned off all of the lights and went back into the bedroom to make love to her Riley. Three hours later, Riley got out of bed and went to the sofa to release Smackle from her most pleasurable ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	28. Game: Time Continuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart Minkus was born in the Thirty-Third Century. He has been a member of the Time Council for over 24 years. His responsibilities for the Time Council include traveling up and down the Time Continuum to research and eliminate Time Twisters who try to use their Future Knowledge to change the Time Continuum for their own advantage.

Stuart Minkus was born in the Thirty-Third Century. He has been a member of the Time Council for over 24 years. His responsibilities for the Time Council include traveling up and down the Time Continuum to Research and Eliminate Time Twisters who try to use their Future Knowledge to change the Time Continuum for their own advantage.

When Dr. Emmet Brown discovered that Time Travel was feasible, his first few experiences traveling down and back up what was to become known as the Time Continuum were not too dangerous. He discovered Time Travel in the middle of the Twentieth Century, and he traveled only a hundred years or so back in time to what he called Past Time. And his observations prompted him to realize that even slight changes in Past Time did create changes to his Present Time. He called those changes the Butterfly Effect. From his point of view, he was the only person who could travel to Past Time, so only he could cause any Butterfly Effect changes in his Present Time. 

Then he began to experiment by going back to Past Time and staying there for a period of time. He only traveled back no more than six months to Past Time and stayed only one week. He did Activities and made Transactions in Past Time. When he returned to his Present Time, he researched the Present Time historical records and his financial records and he did, in fact, observe records of some of his Past Time Transactions, such as being listed on the Hotel Register of the hotel in which he stayed in Past Time, and the credit card transactions he made in Past Time. And his memory of his week's stay had replaced the previous memories he had of that week before he traveled back to Past Time. His whole experiment made him realize that a person could travel back and live in Past Time, and create a whole new life for that person and change the Time Continuum for everyone with whom he had a contact in his Present Time before he traveled back to Past Time!

Dr. Brown's experiment and conclusions scared him! But he was calmed by the knowledge that only he had the ability to travel in time, and the Time Continuum stopped at his Present Time and was created as he lived in Present Time. Then, being the genius scientist that he was, the thought came to him: "What if Future Time exists and his Present Time was only a Past Time to Future Time people, who were able to travel to their Past Time, and not only observe, but could actually live in his Present Time!" And, if that was true, then how long is the Time Continuum?

WHO would know the answer to that TIME question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	29. Game: Samuels-Scott Wedding-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley have agreed to be the Bridesmaids, and Smackle has agreed to be the Maid of Honor for Jane Samuels and Mary Scott, Smackle's SciTech Assistants who are getting married today, naked. Then that night Maya plays another Honeymoon Game with her wife.

Saturday, May 18, 2024

Maya, Riley, and Smackle are in a small dressing room in the Church in which Jane Samuels and Mary Scott are marrying each other in thirty minutes. Maya and Riley have agreed to be their bridesmaids, and Smackle is their Maid of Honor. Jane and Mary came into the dressing room each of them wearing a simple white dress and white flats. They also had three bright yellow robes with them. They hugged Maya, Riley, and Smackle, and Jane explained that the robes were part of their Lesbiaterin Wedding ceremony. The robes were satin silk, full-length to the ankles, and had a large hood that fully covered the head and hair. Each robe had been tailored to fit each girl. The girls took the robes as Mary continued to explain: "These robes represent the Sunshine Upon Our Marriage, and we ask you to wear them as your Blessing on our Marriage. We will be wearing White Robes during the ceremony." Maya asked: "Do we just put these over our clothes and wear our high heels?" Jane answered: "No Maya, as you know, Satin Silk should only be in contact with bare skin." Riley's eye's started to grow larger: "Are we to be naked under the robes?" Mary continued: "Yes, as we will be also. And all of us will be barefoot, too." Smackle then suggested Jane and Mary explain the whole ceremony and what else was expected of them.

Mary explained: "We will all walk down the aisle, with you three in front of us. You will step up one step on the left, with Smackle nearest to the Officiate Stand and Maya and Riley will stand beside you." Jane continued: "The Officiate will then take one step up to the right and stand behind her stand. Mary and I will follow her and stand before her with you three on our left side." Smackle looked to Maya and Riley and all three nodded their understanding. Jane then said: "The Officiate will say her Greeting to everyone attending, then say her Marriage Proclamation. When she has finished asking each of us if we take each other in this Sacrament of Marriage, we all will slip off our Robes and be fully Natural to Receive this Blessed Marriage Sacrament." 

Mary finished: "When she pronounces that we are married, and 'you may kiss your bride', you will simply slip on your robes. Jane smiled at them and asked: "Will you do that for us? We really want you three to share in our Blessed Sacrament!" The girls looked back and forth at each other. It was not like they have not been naked with each other many times over the years. Riley quietly asked: "How many guests will be attending your wedding?" Jane spoke softly: "We expect twenty people, all of them female. Plus both of our parents." Riley looked back to Maya and Smackle, who both had a smile on their faces, and Riley told both Jane and Mary: "We will be honored to share your Blessed Marriage Sacrament." Jane and Mary both kissed each of the girls on their cheek and thanked them. They then left to prepare for their wedding.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and Maya, Riley, and Smackle sort of enjoyed being naked in front of everyone. They went back to the dressing room to change back into their clothes. Maya asked Smackle if she would be joining her and Riley for dinner. Smackle smiled and said that she was going to have dinner with some of her MIT Faculty Professors and Staff ladies and that she would not disturb Maya and Riley when she came back to their hotel suite, probably very late. Maya looked at Riley and nodded. They both knew that the dinner to which Smackle was going was actually a Surprise Wedding Shower for her. Maya and Riley had been invited, but after the night before they had with Smackle, they both wanted to just go have a quiet, romantic dinner and go back to their hotel suite. They all kissed and went their own ways. 

Maya and Riley went to an Italian Restaurant recommended to them. They finished a bottle of white wine, instead of champagne, with their excellent dinner and went back to their hotel suite. When they entered their bedroom suite, Maya went to the towel cabinet and brought back two fluffy bath sheets. They stood together in the middle of the room as Maya started kissing Riley with increasing passion. And she slowly stripped Riley completely, including her heels. She then took Riley's hand and the two bath sheets, and pulled her out to the swimming pool patio and had her lie on one of the lounge chairs that Maya had covered with one of the bath sheets. Riley felt so relaxed as she lied there. She looked up to Maya and smiled as she was treated to Maya doing a sexy striptease for her. Maya took everything off except her heels. She knew Riley loves seeing her wearing only her heels.

Maya folded the other bath sheet several times and placed it on the ground next to Riley's lounge chair. She then knelt on it and started to massage Riley's feet. She took Riley's right foot and gently rubbed it all over. She repeated her movements on the left foot. Then she lowered her head and began to lick the sole of Riley's right foot. Then she took each toe and sucked it while licking between each toe when she was done with each toe. Riley was making low moaning sounds the entire time. When Maya had finished her right foot, Riley started to feel herself getting wetter. When Maya finished her left foot, Riley had liquid starting to drip off her pussy area. And Maya, of course, was dripping from her pussy, too. She loved their shared foot fetish so much.

Maya moved over to the lounge chair next to Riley and they both just enjoyed their just-so-relaxed feelings.

Maya had considered taking Riley into the swimming pool for some skinny-dipping fun, but she decided it would be so much better to just take Riley to bed instead. And in the bed, Maya continued her licking and sucking skills on other parts of her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	30. Game: Minkus-Smackle Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle Minus and Isadora Smackle Marry Each Other in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home and Smackle has too much champagne.

Saturday, June 1, 2024

The area originally planned to be the Bedroom Suite for Farkle and Smackle, in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home, when they needed or wanted to get away from their Penthouse Suite on top of the Minkus International Building, was actually built on the Seventh Floor of the Rilaya Foundation Building as their permanent Residence. Stuart and Jennifer moved back into the Penthouse Suite as their permanent residence. The area was now kept as a Utility Area that could be used for whatever Maya and Riley wanted it to be. Two sets of French doors separated the area from the rest of the Penthouse Home.

Today it was being used as the Wedding Chapel for the Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle Wedding. All of the Rilaya Foundation Embrace were attending in person, as were Allan, Amy, and Morgan Matthews, and Darby Walker and Sarah Carpenter watching via their RyNET connections on their computer or television. RyNET was the new, more public-friendly name, for the original MinkCOMM, and which continued to be the most secure Communications in the world.

Farkle and Isadora had requested everyone to wear only Business Casual clothing, while Farkle wore Formal Full-Tails, and Isadora wore a Tailored White Dress and white heels with white stockings. Cory and Zay were Farkle's Best Men and Maya and Riley were Isadora's Matrons of Honor. The four of them wore Business Casual also. Surprisingly, the Minkii Commander was a Licensed Minister in the State of New York, as well as a Shinto Priest, and he officiated the Sacrament of Marriage. The Wedding Ceremony took only ten minutes and Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle kissed and were now married. They chose to keep their names to avoid confusion with their many Certifications and Degrees from around the world. 

Now, of course, the Champagne Reception began.

Toward the end of the wedding reception, Maya, Riley, and Smackle were in Maya and Riley's makeup area of their bedroom suite to refresh their makeup and hair. Maya casually asked Smackle why her parents had not attended the wedding. Smackle, who had consumed a good amount of champagne just as casually answered: "Oh, they don't live in Present Time." 

Maya and Riley distinctly heard what Smackle said and looked questioningly at each other. Riley asked: "Smackle did you mean that your parents don't live here AT the present time?" Smackle simply answered: "No they travel in Future Time." Riley and Maya both said aloud: "What?" Their question caused Smackle to focus and realize what she had just said to them. "I, um, um, I meant that you two are right, my parents aren't IN town right now. They are traveling." 

Smackle's eyes started to flutter, her cheeks grew crimson, and she started to breathe rapidly. Maya sensed what was happening, because she had experienced it many times in her life, and moved to hug Smackle from the front, while Riley moved to Smackle's back and started to rub it saying: "Calm down Smackle. You are Ok. We have you, Ok?" Maya told Smackle: "Breathe Smackle, deep breaths, in and out, breathe." Smackle started to relax and finally started to breathe normally while Riley continued to rub her back and Maya continued to hug her.

Smackle's Panic Attack started to leave her mind, and she just smiled and said: "Thank you for making our wedding so special." Maya and Riley said at the same time: "You are welcome Smackle. We love you and Farkle." 

Riley added: "And when you two return from your honeymoon, you, Maya and I are going to have a nice timely talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	31. Game: Smackle Future Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isadora Smackle had consumed too much champagne at her Wedding Reception. When Maya and Riley asked her why her parents were not at the wedding, Smackle simply said that her parents were not in the Present Time; they were traveling in Future Time. Maya and Riley want to know about what Smackle was talking.

Saturday, June 1, 2024

When Maya and Riley were ready to go to bed after the long day of the Wedding of Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle, as both girls sat on their bed, Riley asked Maya: "Maya, do you have any idea about what Smackle was talking when she said Present Time and Future Time?" "No, I don't have a clue about what she was talking" Maya replied and continued: "I think the only three people who might have an idea are our newly-weds and Farkle's Dad, and two of those three are not available" she chuckled. "What she said was really odd, so maybe we should talk to Stuart tomorrow." Riley nodded her head "Yeah, we need to ask Stuart." Riley then leaned over and kissed Maya goodnight and they both got under the sheet and Maya spooned Riley and they both fell asleep quickly.

Sunday, June 2, 2024

Maya and Riley slept soundly and awoke around 10:30 am. They had their morning coffee and ate fresh fruit and a bagel with cream cheese. They showered together, did their makeup and hair and dressed for the day.

At Noon they went into their home office and made a RyNET to Stuart. Stuart answered on the second tone. He was in his office in the Minkus International Building, even though it was Sunday. Stuart saw that both girls were on the call: "Hey Ladies!" Both girls answered at the same time: "Hey Stuart, do you have some time to talk?" "Sure, for you two, what can I do for you?" he replied. Riley told Stuart about their conversation with Smackle, and what Smackle had said. She then asked: "What do you think she was talking about and where were her parents on her most important day... Come to think of it, we have Never met her parents!"

Riley continued: "Of all people, you and Farkle must know them. Why haven't we ever met them? Do they live in New York City?"

Stuart leaned back in his chair, ran his hand through his hair and just stared at the RyNET for a few moments. He finally started to answer the girls: "Yes, of course, I have met them, Jason and Susan Smackle are good friends who I have known for a very long time. They are outstanding people. You really need to ask Smackle about her parents. It is not my place to talk about her family. What I feel I can tell you is that they both work for the government and are required to travel almost continuously. And they were unable to attend the wedding yesterday because of their traveling. Anything more, you'll have to talk with Smackle." "Ok, Stuart, we understand," said Maya "We really appreciate the information you have given us. We know we have to talk with Smackle when they return next week." "Is there anything else I can help you two with today?" Stuart asked. "No" Maya answered "Again, thank you for the information. We'll see you next week!" Riley closed the RyNET Session and looked questioningly at Maya.

When the call ended, Stuart poured a glass of water and drank it slowly. He knew that one day in his life the information about Jason and Susan Smackle would be questioned. And he knew that even Isadora did not know the whole truth regarding her parents. He knew he told Maya and Riley the truth, just not all of it, and now that Farkle and Isadora were married, it was 'time', he chuckled to himself, that some of the truth be told, at least to Farkle and Isadora.

Jason and Susan did, in fact, work for the government. Just not any government currently on the planet at this time. They work for the Time Council of the Thirty-Third Century, just as Stuart does. They are Time Enforcement Agents (TEAs) and they do travel all of the time, in both Present Time and Future Time. And their immediate Time Council Superior is Stuart Minkus. The three of them met in the Thirty-Third Century, so Stuart was telling Maya and Riley the truth when he told them he knew the Smackles for a very long time. The three of them met Haruto when they all attended the TEA Academy together.

Isadora Smackle was born on April 2, 2001, in New York City, NY and she has a Certified Birth Certificate. Her parents, Jason and Susan Smackle just happened to be in Present Time at the time Isadora was born. She had been conceived in the Thirty-Third Century, nine months before. She actually traveled with her parents for the first two years of her life. It was obvious that she had high-intelligence, so in her third year of life, she was enrolled in the Einstein Academy in New York City, NY. The academy was a complete educational environment where the students lived and were educated from age 3 to their graduation with a high school diploma, regardless of their age. Many of their graduates finished their high school classes by age 15. Isadora lived at the Academy and saw her parents when they were in Present Time so she never questioned her childhood while at the Academy; it was normal for all of the students who were enrolled there.

Farkle met Smackle when they both attended various events like Debate Competition and Mind Bowl Competition, each representing their educational institution. At first, they regarded each other as competitors, but they started to move into the 'respected competitor' category and then moved into the 'maybe friends' category. Their friendship changed significantly when both Smackle's parents and Farkle's parents attended one of the competitions. And they discovered that both sets of parents were actually good friends. That night, everyone went to dinner and the parent's learned more about their children and their feelings about each other. But Farkle and Smackle did not learn anything about their parents, expect that they were friends. 

When Smackle's parents were traveling, Smackle started staying at the Minkus house during holidays and other occasions. When Farkle and Smackle presented the idea of Smackle attending high school with Farkle as freshmen, both sets of parents thought it was a great idea, and that Smackle would move into the Minkus house while her parents continued to travel. 

That is how Smackle became part of the 'Rilaya High School Group', and the questions about their parents never really got answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	32. Game: Rilaya Global Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all of the Rebuilding and Moving into the Rilaya Foundation Building, and all of the Rilaya Weddings, the Rilaya Foundation is ready to start it's Global Missions.

Monday, June 10, 2024

The Management Essence of the Rilaya Foundation was meeting for its first formal Management Meeting, at Lunch in the Essence Dining Room on the third floor of the Rilaya Foundation Building.

The Management Essence of the Rilaya Foundation attending includes: The Pure Essence Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter. Chief Executive Officer Jonathan Turner. Chief Operating Officer and Chief Legal Officer Topanga Matthews. Chief Financial Officer Farkle Minkus. Chief Education Officer Cory Matthews. Chief Science and Technology Officer Dr. Isadora Smackle. Global Essence Projects Ambassadors Vanessa and Zay Babineaux. Global Essence Humanitarian Ambassadors Katy and Shawn Hunter.

Members of the Rilaya Foundation Global Board of Directors attending includes: Bradley Thomas, Chief Executive Officer of Minkus International Core Group. Evelyn Rand, Chief Executive Officer of Rand Industries. Haruto Sato, Chief Operating Officer of Minkus International Core Group and Minkii Knights Commander. Jennifer Minkus, Director of Philanthropy of Minkus International and Minkus International Core Group. Stuart Minkus, Chairperson of the Board of Directors of Minkus International and Minkus International Core Group.

Rilaya Foundation Staff attending includes: Maria Juarez, Rilaya Foundation Chief Building Superintendent. Darby Walker and Sarah Carpenter, new Essence Administrative Assistants.

Jonathan Turner called the meeting to order and told everyone that the Meeting was a Working Meeting so Reports were made as they ate lunch. The First Reports were from Stuart and Jennifer Minkus, reporting on the Sale of Minkus International Assets, including Facilities, Warehouses, and Transportation Equipment. Stuart reported: "Minkus International had assets of various kinds in 87 countries and Evelyn Rand Inc. facilities in 42 more countries. All Sales are complete and Minkus International received $12.2 Billion dollars. Minkus International Core Group now owns the 25th through 28th Floor and the Penthouse Suite of the Minkus International Building, plus MinkCOMM and all of the Copyrights, Inventions, and Trademarks of Minkus International, four jet aircraft, two cargo ships, two cruise ships, twelve TownCars, and six Transport Vans. Now Jennifer will provide her Philanthropy Report."

Jennifer stood and started her Report: "First, I want to report that of the $12.2 Billion dollars from the Sale of Minkus International, $11.2 Billion dollars is being donated to the Rilaya Foundation!" Everyone stopped eating and clapped, and a few cheers were heard. She continued: "And all of the Royalties from the Minkus International Core Group Copyrights, Inventions, and Trademarks will be donated to the Rilaya Foundation on an on-going basis." More clapping was heard.

She continued: "Part of the Minkus International Sales Agreement requires every Facility sold to donate two-room office space to the Rilaya Foundation and each of those offices will have two employees in those Embrace Offices who will be Rilaya Ambassadors for the geographical area in which the Facility is located. The Rilaya Foundation now has 258 Rilaya Ambassadors in 129 Embassies in countries around the world! And each of those offices and the two Rilaya Ambassadors are donated, there is no cost to the Rilaya Foundation!"

Jonathan thanked both Stuart and Jennifer for their Reports. He then said: "We will take a break to have our beverages refilled, then we will have a Report from our Global Essence Projects Ambassadors and Global Essence Humanitarian Ambassadors." After all of the refills were done, Katy and Vanessa stood and made their Report: Vanessa started: "Our two responsibilities overlap somewhat, so we are combining our Reports into one Report. We have been developing a Community Assessment Survey Form that our Rilaya Ambassadors will use to determine the Needs and Resources available in their area regarding our Global Objectives." Katy continued: "Our Global Objectives are Providing Clean Air, Providing Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, and Providing Sustainable Education to accomplish these Global Objectives." Vanessa continued: "This week these Community Assessment Surveys will be provided to our Rilaya Ambassadors with the Instructions for completing the Forms and the Surveys." Katy added: "When we receive the completed Surveys, we will be able to analyze the data and create a complete 'Rilaya Plan of Action' for each area. We are giving the Rilaya Ambassadors the next two weeks to provide us with their completed Surveys, then we will create their Rilaya Action Plans and be ready to start July 1, 2024."

Jonathan thanked Katy and Vanessa for their Report and continued: "Our last Report is a combination Report and a Proposal that we need to consider. But this Proposal is expensive, so I have asked Farkle to present both of them." Farkle stood up and began his Report: "As you know, the creation of this Rilaya Foundation Building was a Major Project, and it cost us a great deal of money to complete this Project." He turned to a screen where a map of the area appeared. He explained: "For Safety and Security reasons, we evacuated the sixteen-square block area around this building, as you can see on this map. There were 1,605 families, with 6,240 people and pets living in this area. And Minkus International paid for those people and pets to temporarily move to other living spaces, and live in those spaces for three weeks, paying for all of the expenses including food, transportation to and from work, and/or school, and/or church, and/or club meetings, and/or healthcare visits. They paid all of the expenses, and the expenses to move them all back into their homes. That total expense came to $98.4 Million dollars! And about 15% of our neighbors are still upset with us." Farkle paused to let everything to register with them.

Farkle continued: "None of us is happy about what had to be done to our neighbors, especially Maya and Riley." He nodded to them and they nodded back. "So we have created a Proposal to do our very First Rilaya Mission Project right here, in our sixteen-square block area. And as a point of information, the City of New York, NY has officially designated our area as the Rilaya Park District of New York City, NY and our new project will be the "Rilaya Indoor Neighborhood Gardens (RyING)." He waited for everyone to return to paying him attention. "That's right, we want to assist each of our neighbors to start and maintain their own indoor vegetable garden in their home. This project can combine our Global Objectives of Clean Air, Clean Water, Nutritional Health and Sustainable Education and provide our neighbors with fresh, homegrown vegetables, helping them reduce their trips to the grocery and improving the air quality in their home. And when we supply the Minkus International Water Filters, we have accomplished our Global Objectives right here in our own neighborhood!" Farkle looked around the room and saw everyone nodding their approval. "And we can do this whole project for about $1,000 per family or $1.7 Million dollars total." 

Jonathan thanked Farkle for his presentation. He then said: "Ok, we have our First Rilaya Project proposal, is there any discussion? Hearing none, let's vote on this proposal. All in favor of this proposal say 'Yes'." Everyone said Yes. "Are there any No votes? Hearing none, the proposal is Approved." There was a cheer heard. Maya and Riley leaned into each other and kissed. They were so excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	33. Game: RyING-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley celebrate the approval of their very first Rilaya Foundation Project with a Honeymoon Game.

Monday, June 10, 2024

Maya and Riley returned to their Penthouse Home on the Eighth Floor. They were so excited that their Board of Directors approved their very first Rilaya Foundation Project. The Rilaya Indoor Neighborhood Gardens (RyING) will assist the neighbors who live in the 16-square block area around the Rilaya Foundation Building to plant and grow their own vegetables in their own family gardens, and the City of New York, NY recently had approved that whole area was now designated the Rilaya Park District of New York City, NY.

They had just attended their first-ever Board of Directors of The Rilaya Foundation meeting. They really wanted to present themselves as the Pure Essence that they were. They each had worn their Business Attire: Suit Jacket with matching Pencil Skirt. Satin Silk blouse. They decided to forego their Satin Silk bra and panties, instead, wearing a nice white bra and panty set. Instead of their Thigh-High Stockings, they wore pantyhose. And they walked in their conservative high heels. They looked very Business Professional.

As they entered their home from the new elevator, Maya smiled at Riley: "Let's celebrate with some champagne. I'll get a bottle from the cooler and the glasses." Riley answered: "Great idea, let's go out to the patio. I have to get something, and I'll meet you out there." Riley went into their game room and got a deck of cards and proceeded to the patio. Maya was at the patio table, filling two flutes. She handed one to Riley and proposed the toast: "Here is to the success of our very first venture." Riley took the flute Maya handed her and added: "And too many more successes." They clinked their glasses and drank the whole flute. Maya refilled the flutes and sat down at the patio table. Riley put the deck of cards on the table: "I want to play a new game with you to celebrate." Maya looked up to Riley with excited eyes and asked: "Ok, how do we play this new game?"

Riley sat down at the table and explained: "It's called HiLo Cards. The object of the game is to guess whether or not the next card will be higher or lower than the card showing. If you guess correctly, you are safe. If you guess wrong, you forfeit an article of apparel. Your turn continues until you guess wrong. Do you want to play? Maya smiled with her eyes starting to Twinkle: "I can't wait to strip you naked again, Honey!" Riley chuckled and turned over the first card, an Ace. Riley stated that in this game, an Ace is a One. "Don't be too confident, Peaches. This is a truly random game and I will enjoy having you naked and spread eagle for me on that patio lounge there."

Riley looked into Maya's eyes: "Ok, Peaches, is the next card higher or lower? Actually, it's an obvious choice, so I'll just turn the next card over." Riley turned over the next card, a 6. "You are safe." What will the next card be, higher or lower?" Maya studied the 6: "It will be higher." Riley turned over the next card, a 2. "Riley smiled wide: "You guessed wrong, Peaches. Take something off."

Maya leaned forward and took off her suit jacket and put it on a chair beside her. "Ok, Honey, your turn. Will the next card be higher or lower than the 2?" Riley softly said: "It will be higher." Maya turned over the next card, an Ace: "Wrong, Honey, take something off." Riley repeated what Maya had done and put her suit jacket on top of Maya's jacket.

"Riley asked: "Peaches, higher or lower than the Ace?" Maya smiled: "Higher." Riley turned over the card, a 9. "Ok, Peaches, higher or lower than the 9?" Maya said: "Lower than the 9." Riley turned over the next card, a Queen. "Take another article off Peaches." Maya stood up and unzipped and slid her pencil skirt off, putting it on the pile on the chair.

"Ok, Honey, higher or lower than the Queen?" Riley simply said: "Lower." Maya turned over the next card, a 10. "Higher or lower than the 10?" Riley said: "Lower. Maya turned over the next card, an 8. "Honey, higher or lower than the 8?" Riley thought for a moment: "Lower." Maya turned over the next card, another 10. "Honey, take something else off." Riley didn't follow Maya's previous action, instead, she unbuttoned her blouse and put it on the pile.

The two drank another full flute of champagne, this time Riley did the refills. Riley leaned into Maya for a kiss, which was soft, yet had passion in it. Riley asked: "Higher or lower than the 10?" Maya said: "Lower." Riley turned over the card, a 7. Riley asked: "Higher or lower than the 7? Maya thought for a minuter: "Higher." Riley turned over the next card, a 4. Sorry Peaches, take the next article off." Maya unbuttoned her blouse and put it onto the pile. They each took just a sip of their champagne. Maya picked up the deck: "Honey, higher or lower than the 4?" Riley said: Higher." Maya turned over the next card, a 2. "Your turn Honey, take something else off." Riley stood and took off her skirt. They were still even. Both now wearing only bra, pantyhose, panties. Their shoe and foot fetishes allowed them to wear their heels until the end of the game.

Riley took the deck from Maya: "Peaches, higher or lower than the 2?" Maya just said: "Higher." Riley turned over the next card, a 9. "Higher or lower than the 9?" Maya said: "Lower." Riley turned over the next card, a Jack, Riley didn't say anything, she just watched her wife strip off her pantyhose and put her high heels back on. Maya said to Riley: "Honey, higher or lower than the Jack?" Riley answered: "Lower." Maya turned over the next card, a King. Maya didn't say anything, she just watched her wife strip off her pantyhose and replace her high heels.

They both took another drink of champagne and Maya refilled their flutes. Riley had a wide smile and that Twinkle in her eye: "Peaches, higher or lower than the Jack?" Maya smiled: "Lower." Riley turned over the next card, a Queen. Riley watched Maya unclasp her bra, slide it down her arms and put it on the pile. Riley whispered: "I love seeing your pink nipples get hard like now." Maya actually blushed and leaned over for another kiss. Riley put her hands on both of Maya's breasts and slowly rubbed the nipples with her thumbs. Maya's eyes fluttered and closed. She moaned softly.

They both took another sip of champagne. Maya took in a deep breath: "Honey, higher or lower than the Queen?" Riley smiled: "Lower." Maya turned over the next card, a 4. "Ok, higher or lower than the 4?" Riley answered: "Higher." Maya turned over the next card, a 3. Riley reached behind her and unclasped her bra, slid it down her arms and added it to the pile. Maya's eyes grew larger and leaned over and took one of her wife's brown nipples into her mouth and gently sucked it. This time Riley's eyes fluttered and closed as she moaned. Both girls felt their panties start to get wet.

Maya stopped sucking and they both took another sip of champagne. Riley looked deep into Maya's eyes and then with a smirk: "Well, Peaches, I win. We can play until you lose your panties, or I can just slip them off now. And Riley moved Maya so she could slide Maya's panties off. And she did. Maya loved being stripped by her wife. Her panties were very wet as Riley slid them down off her legs. They both finished the champagne in their glass. Riley helped Maya stand up and guided her to the patio lounge and helped her lie down and assume the wide spreadeagle position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	34. Game: A Global Tour Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy and Shawn prepare to start their Global Tour of the Rilaya Embassies.

Tuesday, June 11, 2024

The Rilaya Management Essence met for Lunch in the Essence Dining Room on the Third Floor of the RFB. The topic being discussed was the Global Tour for Katy and Shawn of all 129 Rilaya Foundation Embassies. Also attending this meeting was the six members of Katy and Shawn's Rilaya Staff Assistants (RSAs). 

Their Rilaya Staff consisted of six Minkii Knights, three female and three male. They were responsible for everything involving the Safety and Security of these two Global Essence Humanitarian Ambassadors. Their Rilaya Staff coordinated everything with the Minkii Knights at each of the 129 Facilities that provided the Embassies' Ambassadors and Office space. They also coordinated everything with the Minkii Knight's Zone, Region, and Country Chief Knights.

Rilaya Foundation CEO Jonathan Turner called the meeting to order and thanked everyone for being on-time for the meeting, although most of the Management Essence lived in the RFB! He started the meeting with a short explanation of why the Management Essence always met with a meal provided, in a somewhat joking manner: "We meet with a meal provided to give you an incentive to attend the meetings, to save you time so you don't have to attend the meeting and then go and prepare a meal yourselves and lastly, we both save time not having to submit and audit your Expense Reports!" Everyone laughed and relaxed more.

Jonathan then became serious: "The Rilaya Foundation Management Essence has a new concept of management. Everything we do is open and transparent to every member of the Board of Directors and to each of us. You cannot fulfill your duties and responsibilities without knowing everything that is happening at the Rilaya Foundation, with the one exception of the Research being done by Isadora and her SciTech Team. And each of our meetings will have only one topic, so we can stay focused on that topic and make the decisions necessary at the end of that meeting"

"Today we actually start our Field Work for the Rilaya Foundation," he stated. "We are going to discuss Katy and Shawn, our Global Essence Humanitarian Ambassadors, starting their Global Tour of all of our 129 Rilaya Foundation Embassies outside the United States. The purpose of this tour is, of course, to meet our two Embassy Ambassadors at each Embassy, but also meet the Government Representatives of all 129 countries in which we have Embassies because we will need to rely on those countries within the next eight months when we introduce our new RyFIN and its Blockchain. Those two items will be discussed in the near future, they do not have any impact on the Rilaya Foundation for at least six months."

"Ok, now, Katy and Shawn, please report to us what has been done with our Embassies over the past ninety days," asked Jonathan. Katy started the report: "As you know, each facility designated two employees to become our Rilaya Foundation Ambassadors and provided a two-room office space. And the managers of each facility have always been Minkii Knights, so we believe each new Ambassador is a good person who believes in the Rilaya Foundation Mission." "But," Shawn continued: "We all know that our Mission is going to come into conflict with a number of people, both in their government or major businesses, who want to continue to be greedy and feel self-important. They will believe that the Rilaya Foundation is their enemy and must not succeed. We have to be absolutely sure of our Rilaya Foundation people, and so our Global Tour will have an additional goal." Katy shared: "The Minkii Facility Managers and the Minkii Zone, Region, and Country Chiefs have verified that all 129 Embassies have the new IntellaWalls and other necessary Safety and Security equipment installed, and all surfaces have been coated with Minkii-1. And all of the new Ambassadors have passed the Minkii Security Investigations including three generations of their family members. Our goal will include our spending some time with them and their immediate family members so that we feel they really can represent and support the Rilaya Foundation in their country."

Jonathan thanked them for their report and then said: "Ok, everyone, at the end of this meeting, say 'Have a successful trip and see you later' to Katy and Shawn, because their Global Tour will start July 1, 2024, and last at least six months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	35. Game: Toby Meets SAMMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smackle and her SciTech Project321 Team have created a successor to Toby.

Friday, June 21, 2024

Smackle asked Maya and Riley to come down to her SciTech floor in the RFB. She said she had something to share with them and she wanted their opinion on her progress on Project Bailey321. Maya and Riley came down to the SciTech area and were met by Smackle, Jane, and Mary, Smackle's SciTech Assistants.

Jane, Mary, Maya, Riley, and Smackle had each experienced the Toby Toys, in the name of science, of course. And Smackle had the idea that she and her team could create a more modern way to provide all of the sensations and stimulus that the Toby Toys provided, without the necessity of handheld devices and direct friction with the appropriate body parts. And the item they create could be used in public "as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love," explained Smackle "and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."

Maya and Riley both asked at the same time: "Is it ready yet, when can we try it?" Smackle just chuckled and started to explain: "As you know, I have a Ph.D. and both Jane and Mary have Masters degrees in Psychology, plus Computer Science and Robotics. So we decided to replicate the mental nerve sensations one receives when one is using a Toby Toy, but without the actual use of a Toby Toy. And we successfully have created a 'Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short.'"

Again, Maya and Riley said: "Is it ready yet, when can we try it?" Smackle asked them whether or not they had their RyNET devices with them? Both held up their communication devices. "Ok, now we need to download the Sammy Application into your devices," Smackle continued, "Go to the RyNET Home Screen, then access RySAM and download it." When the download finished, Smackle instructed: "Good, you both now have the RySAM App. Put your RyNET Ear Piece into your ear. Press the Connect Button on your RySAM App." A few seconds later, their RySAM App displayed "Connected." Smackle then smiled and said: "Ok ladies, you now have RySAM installed and connected through the RyNET, which you know is the most secure Global Communications Network. So now only you two, Jane, Mary, and I have Sammy. Let's go up to your Home and I will train you how to use your Sammy." They left Jane and Mary in the SciTech and went up to their Penthouse Home with Smackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	36. Game: SAMMY Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smackle teaches Maya and Riley how to use their Sammy.

Friday, June 21, 2024

Maya, Riley, and Smackle entered the Penthouse Home and all sat on the sofa, holding their RyNET Communication Devices. Smackle began the lesson: "First let me explain that Sammy can provide you with all of the sexual sensations and stimulus that we got when we used the Toby toys. But, Sammy can be used anywhere, anytime, and you can have your clothes on in public, or partially dressed, or completely naked in private. Sammy is an Individual Sexual Educational Program (ISEP) to teach basic sexual understanding and can improve your lovemaking with yourself or your love partner. It does not replace actual physical lovemaking, but it is most useful as foreplay to really increase your lovemaking with your physical partner."

Riley commented: "Making love with Maya is one of the greatest sensations I have ever had. If Sammy can improve that I am really looking forward to that." Maya added: "Making love with Riley is the greatest; maybe we can incorporate Sammy into our Honeymoon Games?" Smackle replied: "I want you two to use your Sammy for the next three days. Really use Sammy in all of the ways you can think of. Give it a real workout. Then we can discuss your experiences and make adjustments and improve Sammy so we can introduce Sammy to the world as RyISEP, the best Sexual Teaching Program available." 

Smackle continued the Instructions Lesson: "Turn on your RyNET Sammy App. On the first Screen, you will see 6 Colored Dots - Blue, Green, Orange, Purple, Red, and Yellow. Do you see the Colored Dots on your Screens?" Both girls nodded yes. Smackle continued: "Each of those Dots represents a Setting for your Sammy Session - Blue is your Gender, Green is the Location on your body, Orange is the Moisture you want, Purple is the type of Sensation you desire, Red is the amount of Stimulus you want, Yellow is the Temperature you want. Do you understand?" Again, both girls nodded yes. 

Smackle told them to Press the Blue Dot. They pressed the Blue Dot. The Blue background Screen appeared: GENDER - Male - Female. Smackle explained: "We have created the App Program for females only right now. We will add males to the program when we finish making the perfect female program. Now press Female."

The Green background Screen appeared: LOCATION - Back - Belly Button - Breasts - Butt - Ears - Eyes - Feet - Fingers - Front - Knees - Legs - Lips - Mouth - Neck - Toes - Tongue - Vagina. Smackle explained: "You can press from 1 to 4 locations. For your training, just press Breast now."

The Orange background Screen appeared: MOISTURE - Dry - Moist - Wet. Smackle instructed: "Press Moist."

The Purple background Screen appeared: SENSATION - Caress - Lick - Probe - Suck. Smackle told them: "Press Lick."

The Red background Screen appeared: STIMULUS - Light - Medium - Heavy. Smackle advised: "Press Light."

The Yellow background Screen appeared: TEMPERATURE - Cool - Warm - Hot. Smackle said: "Press Warm."

"Now, put your RyNET Ear Piece on. Lean back on the sofa and press the green START." Smackle instructed. Both girls pressed their START. And both girls gave out a short gasp as they began their first Sammy experience. They immediately "felt" a Light pressure on their Breasts, their body temperature Warmed, and their lower region became Moist. And their nipples started to get hard.

All of these sensations were actually being created in their mind. Sammy was sending those nerve impulses into their brains through a process that Smackle and her SciTech Team had created. Both girls were fully dressed, relaxing on their sofa, and yet they "felt" they were having their nipples Licked. Both girls moaned at the same time.

Smackle chuckled at her girls as she told them: "I know that feeling! Enjoy your Sammy. I'm going back to my Lab. I love you both!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	37. Game: SAMMY Research Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley do their Sammy Research and Prepare a Sleepover.

Friday, June 21, 2024

Maya and Riley spent the rest of the day and the next two days doing what Smackle told them to do when they received their Sammy. After their first experience with Sammy pleasuring them by having their nipples lick, they just stayed on the sofa and cuddled. They were in awe of the amazing new invention Smackle and her SciTech Team had created. They finally got up off the sofa and went to the kitchen and prepared a quick meal. While they ate, Riley spoke first: "Peaches, we really have to do the research Smackle told us to do." Riley had a huge grin and her eyes were still twinkling. Maya nodded her head: "You are absolutely right, Riles, we MUST do this important research." She had the same twinkle in her eyes. Maya continued: "I feel we should take a shower, put on our Satin Silk robes and house-heels, and test Sammy on every single setting. Then every combination of settings. We should let Jonathan know we will be doing research for Smackle for the next three days and we need to not be disturbed." Riley continued to grin: "I totally agree, Peaches. This is important research we MUST do."

For three days, they did their research. There were times when their research required them to stop Sammy and just strip and make love to each other, in their bed, on the patio lounges on their balcony, on the sofa, and even on the kitchen counter. But that was all in the name of science and was part of their research. They also took some time out for nourishment and sleep and showers.

Monday, June 24, 2024

On the morning of the day after their research, they slept in until past noon. They both were stiff and sore, but they still had a contented smile on their faces and that Twinkle was still in their eyes. Maya awoke first and cuddled Riley some more. Riley awoke and kissed Maya passionately. Maya kissed back and said: "Ok, Riles, please don't get me started again. I think we just matched our lovemaking record we set on our honeymoon. And you were so good to me." Riley rolled over on the bed: "And you were so good to me, too. That whole 'research', Riley made air quotes, was so amazing. Sammy is going to change the whole world!" They got out of bed, put on their Satin Silk robes and walked barefoot into the kitchen for coffee and some fresh fruit. Then they took a shower together and got dressed. Riley called Smackle and told her they had finished their Sammy research and were available to give her their report anytime. Smackle said she would come up in thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes later, Smackle, accompanied by Jane and Mary arrived. Smackle told Maya and Riley that she and her team had created a Survey to help them determine how well Sammy performed and what improvements in its programming they should make. Jane and Mary conducted the Survey that took nearly two hours to complete. They all sat at the kitchen table and had iced tea and snacks while they completed the Survey. When they were done, Jane and Mary went back to their Fourth-Floor Lab.

Smackle thanked Maya and Riley for their complete dedication to the research, giving them a big knowing smile. She then shared: "Our next step is to get a group of ladies to use Sammy and complete their surveys. How do we get a group of women together without violating our Security Rules?" Riley asked: "How many ladies do you need?" Smackle replied: "Ten to twelve would be the perfect group size." Riley looked over to Maya, who read her mind as they always do, and Maya said: "We have an idea where we can get a dozen ladies, who already have Rilaya Security Credentials, and they are prime candidates for your Sammy research." Smackle's eyes got big and she looked at Maya and Riley questioningly. She asked: "How are you going to get them all to come here to do the research?" Maya and Riley said at the same time: "Sleepover!" Smackle just grinned: "Ok, ladies, I will leave it up to you. Just let me know when and where you want me."

Maya and Riley immediately started planning the Sammy Research Project Sleepover. They made their list of ladies to invite and notified the RFB Food Service that they would need food and beverage for a dozen people for a dinner meal on next Friday night, and a meal for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner for both Saturday and Sunday. Plus enough beverages and snacks to last at least for 48 hours, and, of course, enough champagne for the same period of time.

They then notified RFB Building Maintenance that they needed to have their Utility Room prepared for a Sleepover. The RFB Maintenance Team arrived on Thursday and put down painter's plastic drop-cloths on the floor and 3 feet up the sides of the walls, securing the drop-cloths with blue painter's tape. They then put rolls of the blue micro-fiber material to cover the entire floor. Then plastic blow-up furniture consisting of sofas, loveseats, and camping-like air mattresses were added to the room, along with several long tables with plastic tablecloths.

Everything was ready for the Sammy Research Project Sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	38. Game: Rilaya Team Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley get Topanga to hire Aubrey Macavoy - The Demolition Girl.

Wednesday, June 26, 2024

The Sammy Research Project Sleepover was scheduled to start at 7:00 pm on Friday night. Maya and Riley had one item that needed to be handled before then.

On Wednesday morning, Maya and Riley went down to the Third-Floor Rilaya Foundation Global Essence Office to meet with Topanga. As they entered Topanga's office, they both said: "Morning Mom!" Topanga looked up and chuckled: "Morning Daughters!" The girls sat down in the big leather chairs facing Topanga. Topanga asked: "What can I do for you two?" Riley answered: "Mom, do you remember the cute girl who worked at Demolition, Aubrey MacAvoy? Topanga's eyes fluttered for a few seconds, then she answered: "Of course I remember her!" Just then, Maya and Riley had the exact same flashback: All three of them had a naked Fun Time with Aubrey in Riley's room one afternoon. They all became Sisters that afternoon. Riley continued: "Of course you remember her. Do you remember giving her the advice to perhaps pursue a legal career?" Topanga nodded yes: "I remember that day well." Topanga had a slight warm feeling in her lower region. "And I felt she had the potential to go to college and, maybe, attend Law School. So why are you bringing her up now?" 

Riley took in a deep breath: "We would like you to hire her as your Rilaya Staff Assistant. You could start training her properly, and she would be an asset to the Rilaya Foundation." Topanga leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes for a few moments, remembering their naked Fun Time, she really enjoyed Aubrey that day. She then sat back up and touched her chin as she looked into each girl's eyes. She then asked in her Lawyer-voice: "Exactly what has brought about your sudden desire to bring her to us?" Riley looked at Maya, who nodded to her, and then she looked back to Topanga: "We are helping Smackle do her research on her Project Bailey321 and we need a dozen ladies to help her. And we thought Aubrey, being one of our sisters in our Sisterhood, should participate in the research."

Topanga understood Riley's reference to our Sisterhood, and continued her questioning: "How do you know where she is? Have you talked with her recently? Would she even be interested in joining us here? Riley smiled: "She still works for her parents at Demolition, but she has been taking college classes online. She already has earned an Associates of Arts degree in Marketing, and she now is a Junior at NYU. And, yes, she is very interested in working for you here." Riley sheepishly looked a Topanga: "And I kind of invited her to meet with us here this afternoon." Topanga just stared at Riley, then looked at Maya: "You in on this whole thing, too?" Maya blushed and just nodded yes. Topanga smiled: "Ok, daughters of mine, we will meet her this afternoon, and if she wants to join us, I will hire her." Both girls said at the same time: "Really?" Topanga nodded: "Yes, really."

That afternoon, Aubrey met Maya and Riley in the lobby of the Rilaya Foundation Building. She was wearing a business suit, similar to what Maya and Riley were wearing. They all looked very professional. Maya told her what was said in their meeting with Topanga, and Aubrey's eyes grew big and she asked: "Do you really believe I can work here, for Topanga, and with you two?" Riley answered: "Really, we believe in you. We know you need to get away from your parents and finish your college degree. This is the right place for you to do that." Aubrey smiled: "Thank you both. Now, I'm a little scared to see Topanga. I really want to work for her."

Maya and Riley took Aubrey by her hands and escorted her into the elevator and then to Topanga's office. Maya knocked on Topanga's office door and stuck her head in to tell her that Aubrey was here to see her. Topanga got up and walked to the door, and opened it wider and actually hugged Aubrey. Riley said: "We will wait in our office for you when you finish. Mom will bring you to us." Aubrey nodded: "Thank you both so much!" She then went with Topanga into her office. When Topanga closed her door, she turned to Aubrey and pulled her into a long kiss. Aubrey immediately leaned into the kiss and put her arms around Topanga's neck.

Twenty minutes later, Topanga brought Aubrey to Maya and Riley's office. She smiled: "Meet my new Rilaya Staff Assistant." Riley just had to do it: “Yayaaaahhhh!” Then Topanga told her to make all of the arrangements for Aubrey to start her new job. Aubrey looked at Topanga and asked: "When do you want me to start here?" Topanga smiled back at Aubrey: "You started twenty minutes ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	39. Game: SAMMY Sleepover Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Host the SAMMY Research Sleepover.

Friday, June 28, 2024

Everything was prepared for Maya and Riley to host the Sammy Research Project Sleepover.

Actually there would be two Sleepovers this weekend. The first Sleepover would begin at 7:00 pm on Friday with just the six members of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon, and then on Saturday beginning at 4:00 pm six new ladies would join them all to continue the Sleepover. The purpose of the Sleepover was to introduce the ladies to Sammy and to educate them to be able to teach more women how to use Sammy. On Sunday evening, all of the ladies would be initiated into the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon.

Maya, Riley, and Smackle greeted Aubrey, Katy, and Topanga as they arrived and introduced Aubrey to Katy and Smackle. They all sat down on the two long sofas in the living room and Maya, Riley, and Smackle brought to each of the other ladies a flute of champagne along with their own flute. Maya started the evening: "Thank you for coming to our Sleepover! Wow, we haven't had a real sleepover since high school. The reason we are having this sleepover is to share with you something that will literally change the social norms of society around the world." Aubrey, Katy, and Topanga looked at each other with questioning looks and raised eyebrows. Maya continued: "I know that is a very unusual boast, but it is true. Smackle, excuse me, Dr. Isadora Smackle has been working on a device that will change the world as we know it. Her Project Bailey321 has been so secret that only she and 6 other people even know about it, and only 3 people actually know everything about the Project." Everyone paused and took a large sip of champagne, including Maya who continued: "As you know, except Aubrey, you gave Riley and me a suitcase at our Bridal Shower. The purpose of the suitcase was to keep all of our 'marital aids', Maya made air quotes, and we called our suitcase Toby, which was short for Treasure Box of Toys. Everyone laughed and took another sip of champagne.

Riley continued the story: "When Smackle graduated from MIT she chose to stay in Cambridge and became an Associate Professor there as she worked on her Ph.D. degrees. Farkle graduated too and moved back to New York City to become CEO of Minkus International." Everyone took another sip of champagne as Riley continued: "When Smackle came down to New York City, she usually stayed with Farkle in their Penthouse Suite. But, if Farkle was out of town, she stayed in a condo here in this building. Her condo happened to be across from ours! And we met her one day as we were all leaving to go somewhere. How amazing is that?" Everyone finished their glass and Maya came over and refilled everyone's flute.

Maya continued their story: "We invited Smackle to have dinner with us the next evening. And, after we finished a bottle of wine, we started remembering stuff we did together in high school. And Smackle brought up one time when a storm prevented everyone from attending a party we were going to have. Only Riley, Smackle and I were in Riley's room and we decided to play a game. A game of strip poker. Long story short we all ended up naked." Riley moaned: "I remember that now. I was so embarrassed at first, but we did enjoy that evening. Anyway, when we were having our reunion in our condo, Smackle asked us if we could maybe repeat our strip poker night. So we did play a similar strip game. When we were all naked again, Maya and I had the same thought, and we got out Toby. And we introduced Smackle to all of the Toby Toys, twice!"

Then Smackle spoke: "I so enjoyed playing with the Toby Toys, my mind started to formulate an idea of creating a device that could stimulate the pleasure centers of the brain, just like the Toby Toys, but without the need for the actual toys. I shared my idea with Maya and Riley and we all agreed that if I could really invent such a device we would all work toward sharing the device with the rest of the ladies of the world." Smackle stopped and looked into the eyes of each of the ladies present, including Maya and Riley who had big smiles on their faces. The ladies looked at each other wide-eyed, then back to Smackle. Topanga spoke: "So did you invent this device? Do you really have such a device in your lab here?" Smackle chuckled: "Oh better than that Topanga, we all are going to learn how to use Sammy this weekend. Sammy is our name for the Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy I and my SciTech Team have invented." Everyone took a large drink of their champagne. Riley then suggested: "Ladies, let's all go over to the kitchen table and have some snacks and just relax." Maya led them to the kitchen table and refilled everyone's glass with more champagne. Katy started asking Aubrey questions to get to know her better as Topanga listened. They started to relax more and Aubrey started to feel more comfortable with Katy and Topanga.

While the three ladies at the table talked, Maya, Riley, and Smackle went into Maya and Riley's bedroom to change clothes. They simply stripped naked and put on their Satin Silk Robes and their Sisterhood Red Leather Ribbons, and went back out to the kitchen, barefoot. They ate some snacks and listened to the other three ladies. Maya suggested they all go back to the sofas, with their refilled flutes.

Maya explained that the sleepover was going to be fun, like good sleepovers should be, and they were going to start with a game. She then said calmly: "First of all, the six of us all share a sexual past. Each of us has, shall I say enjoyed, having sex with one or more of us, one or more times in our past, and we loved being with each other. We are the founding members of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon. You will learn more about the Sisterhood later this weekend. As you can see, Riley, Smackle, and I are undressed under our robes already and we are wearing our Sisterhood Ribbons. So now we are going to play our game to get you three naked." The three ladies blushed as their eyes got big.

Maya explained the game: "We are going to play a simple game of High Card. We will deal you each a card, and the lady with the highest card wins, and the other two ladies have to take something off. For this game, an Ace is the highest card. Let's start by all of us taking a big sip of our champagne." Everyone took a sip from their flutes.

Riley shuffled the deck of cards.

She then handed one card face up to each lady: Aubrey 3 - Katy 7 - Topanga 2. Aubrey and Topanga took off their shoes.

Riley handed each lady a card: Aubrey J - Katy 6 - Topanga 5. Katy took off her shoes and Topanga took off her blouse.

Riley handed each lady a card: Aubrey 8 - Katy 9 - Topanga 6. Aubrey took off her blouse and Topanga took off her slacks.

Riley handed each lady a card: Aubrey 4 - Katy 7 - Topanga K. Aubrey took off her slacks and Katy took off her blouse.

Riley handed each lady a card: Aubrey 7 - Katy A - Topanga 4. Aubrey took off her bra and Topanga took off her bra.

Riley handed each lady a card: Aubrey A - Katy Q - Topanga K. Katy took off her skirt and Topanga took off her panties.

Riley handed each lady still playing a card: Aubrey 2 - Katy 5. Aubrey took off her panties. 

Now Katy sat on the sofa wearing her bra and panties, while Aubrey and Topanga sat there completely naked. Topanga nodded to Aubrey and they both grabbed Katy and stripped her bra and panties off of her. Now all three ladies sat on the sofa completely naked. When Aubrey and Topanga stripped Katy naked, Maya, Riley, and Smackle all clapped and giggled. 

Maya then went over to a side table and picked up some clothes. She came back to the ladies and handed each of them a Satin Silk Robe. As Maya was handing them their new robes, Smackle gathered up their clothes and took them into Maya and Riley's bedroom. When she came back, they all raised their glasses and Maya made a toast: "To Sammy!" And they all drank all of their champagne in their flutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	40. Game: SAMMY Sleepover Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey, Katy, and Topanga are experiencing Sammy for their first time.

Friday, June 28, 2024

Aubrey, Katy, and Topanga having each consumed at least half a bottle of champagne, been stripped naked in front of their Sisters playing a great Honeymoon Game, and now they are very ready to learn about and use a Sammy.

Smackle started the Sammy instructions: "Ladies, go get your cellular telephones and come and sit back down here." The three ladies went and got their cellular telephones and sat back down. Smackle continued: "First, The Most Important Action you can take right now is to remember that Sammy is a beyond Super-Secret Project and you cannot talk about Sammy to anyone when you are not in this room. When you leave Sunday, you cannot talk to Anyone, not even the people in this room right now. Do You Understand What I Just Said?" She looked directly into the eyes of each lady and waited until each nodded her head and said "Yes."

Smackle returned to her teacher mode: "Maya and Riley did their training last week, and they made two very good suggestions to improve Sammy. First, they suggested that we add Vibrate to the Sensations and Second, to add a Timer. We have added both of those suggestions to the Sammy Program. We also have had a RyNET modification created that will allow you to use your personal cell phone during this Lesson. We are all members of the Rilaya Foundation Essence, and we all have RyNET communications devices, on which the finished Sammy Program will be available. But right now we have a Temporary RyNET Connection that allows you to use your cellular phone this weekend only. The Temporary RyNET Connection will end at midnight Sunday.

Smackle continued the Instructions Lesson: "Turn on your RyNET Sammy App. On the first Screen, you will see 6 Colored Dots - Blue, Green, Orange, Purple, Red, and Yellow. Do you see the Colored Dots on your Screens?" The ladies nodded yes. Smackle continued: "Each of those Dots represents a Setting for your Sammy Session - Blue is your Gender, Green is the Location on your body, Orange is the Moisture you want, Purple is the type of Sensation you desire, Red is the amount of Stimulus you want, Yellow is the Temperature you want. Do you understand?" Again, the ladies nodded yes. 

Smackle told them to Press the Blue Dot. They pressed the Blue Dot. The Blue background Screen appeared: GENDER - Male - Female. Smackle explained: "We have created the App Program for females only right now. We will add males to the program when we finish making the perfect female program. Now press Female."

The Green background Screen appeared: LOCATION - Back - Belly Button - Breasts - Butt - Ears - Eyes - Feet - Fingers - Front - Knees - Legs - Lips - Mouth - Neck - Toes - Tongue - Vagina. Smackle explained: "You can press from 1 to 4 locations. For your training, just press Breast now."

The Orange background Screen appeared: MOISTURE - Dry - Moist - Wet. Smackle instructed: "Press Moist."

The Purple background Screen appeared: SENSATION - Caress - Lick - Probe - Suck - Vibrate. Smackle told them: "Press Lick."

The Red background Screen appeared: STIMULUS - Light - Medium - Heavy. Smackle advised: "Press Light."

The Yellow background Screen appeared: TEMPERATURE - Cool - Warm - Hot. Smackle said: "Press Warm."

The next screen appeared: TIMER - Minutes - Seconds. Smackle suggested: "Set 5 Minutes."

Smackle asked whether or not there were any questions. There were none. She then said: "Ok, ladies, we are going to go into the Training Room through those French doors." She pointed to them. "In there we have set up a play area that has been prepared to prevent any damage to the room. There are non-alcoholic beverages and snacks available in there also."

Smackle continued: "Maya, Riley, and I will be in there with you, too. We are going to have fun too using our Sammy. After you have experienced the first 5 minutes, we want you to use every setting and combination of settings for as long as you want. And, if Sammy gets you in the mood, and there are no objections, feel free to physically enjoy having fun with whomever you want. We are all Sisters. And it is a Sleepover after all!"

They all got up and went into the Training Room. "Now, put your RyNET Ear Piece on. Lean back on the sofa and press the green START." Smackle instructed. Everyone pressed their START. And each lady gave out a short gasp as they began their Sammy experience. They immediately "felt" a Light pressure on their Breasts, their body temperature Warmed, and their lower region became Moist. And their nipples started to get hard.

All of these sensations were actually being created in their mind. Sammy was sending those nerve impulses into their brains through a process that Smackle and her SciTech Team had created. The ladies were wearing their Satin Silk robes, relaxing on the sofas, and yet they "felt" they were having their nipples Licked. They all moaned at the same time.

The Sammy training lasted six hours, and there was some physical contact lovemaking between Aubrey, Katy, and Topanga. Maya and Riley made love only with themselves. They have stayed an exclusive couple since the start of their Senior year in high school, although they still played with Smackle as their submissive Sister, the role she has always been to them since they taught her about sex in their Freshman year of high school. Eventually, everyone fell asleep with a contented look on their faces. They slept-in until 11:30 am Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	41. Game: SAMMY Sleepover Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six New Ladies Arrive to Continue the SAMMY Sleepover.

Saturday, June 29, 2024

When the ladies awoke, they all went to take a shower. Aubrey, Katy, and Topanga used the shower in one of the bedroom suites in the Penthouse Home while Maya, Riley, and Smackle went to use the shower in Maya and Riley's bedroom suite. After their showers, they all came into the kitchen wearing their Satin Silk Robes. They all helped set the table for breakfast and heat the already-prepared meals. When everything was ready, they sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

Topanga spoke first: "Last night was the most amazing night of my life! Smackle, your Sammy invention is the most awesome sexual device I have ever used!... Wait, did I actually use it or did I experience it?" Smackle answered: "We classify it as an Experience." Topanga continued: "Anyway, it was absolutely awesome, and you two ladies made it even more special." She nodded to Aubrey and Katy, who both blushed. Aubrey shyly said: "Thank you, Topanga, you were pretty awesome yourself. I have never enjoyed making love more than with you and Katy last night." Katy added: "It was the best night of my life, too. I want a Sammy!" Everyone laughed.

Maya then reminded everyone: "Remember, we have six more ladies joining tonight for their Sammy Experience training. I'm sure you will assist them with their training." Everyone just smiled and that Twinkle appeared in each of their eyes. Riley spoke: "We six ladies have enjoyed being 'Sisters', as she made air quotes, for over 10 years now. We are the founding Matriarchs of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon Society, and we have the responsibility to introduce Sammy to the women of the world. We will have our Initiation Ceremony tomorrow and everything will be explained then."

Everyone helped clear the table and clean up after their breakfast. Maya conducted a tour of their Home for the ladies, including Smackle. Riley prepared the Training Room and the living room for the arrival of the new ladies. And at 4:00 pm the new group of ladies arrived and were introduced to everyone. The new group of ladies, all Rilaya Foundation Essence Team members, who also lived in the RFB, included Darby Walker; Jane and Mary Samuels-Scott, Smackle's SciTech Assistants; Maria Juarez, the Minkii RFB Chief; Sarah Carpenter; and Vanessa Babineaux.

Maya, Riley, and Smackle brought each lady a flute of champagne. Smackle announced: "I want you all to know that Jane and Mary have assisted me from day one to invent Sammy. They are Co-Inventors with me, and they deserve as much praise and reward for their contributions in creating Sammy. They are both very talented women, and we love them very much." Everyone clapped and raised their glasses and took a big sip. Maya and Riley said at the same time: "Thank you so much for Sammy!" Everyone giggled. 

Riley gave a brief history for everyone regarding the new ladies: "Jane and Mary met when they were Juniors in high school and have been together since then. They attended MIT, and they have lived together in a modest apartment since their freshman year at MIT. They got married a month ago, moved into their HAPT on the SciLAB floor, and they, as you now know, are Co-Inventors of Sammy." Looking over to them, Riley continued: "Darby and Sarah attended high school with Maya, Smackle, and me, and they recently joined the Rilaya Foundation Essence Team as Rilaya Staff Assistants. And they live together in one of the HAPTs on the Seventh Floor." Riley turned to Vanessa, saying: "Vanessa is Zay's better-half and they are important members of the Rilaya Foundation Essence Management. They live in a Residence on the Seventh Floor. And this is Maria Juarez. Although she is young, she is the Minkii RFB Chief for our building, and she has been a Minkii Knight for the past 10 years. She lives in her HAPT on the Second Floor. Regarding all things about this building, including all of its safety and security, she is the Boss of US!" Everyone chuckled. Riley finished: "So, welcome ladies to your Sammy Experience training. Let's toast to Sammy." Everyone raised their flutes and said: "To Sammy!" And they all finished the champagne in their glass. 

Just like the night before, Maya suggested everyone have some snacks. Maya led them to the kitchen table and refilled everyone's glass with more champagne. They ate some snacks and got to know each other better. Then Maya suggested they all go back to the sofas, with their refilled flutes.

"And, just like last night" Maya explained, "This sleepover was going to be fun, like good sleepovers should be, and we're going to start with a game. As you can see, we ladies have undressed already under our Satin Silk Robes. So now we are going to play our game to get you ladies naked." The six ladies blushed as their eyes got big.

Maya explained the game: "We are going to play a simple game of High Card. We will deal you each a card, and the lady with the highest card wins, and the other five ladies have to take something off. For this game, an Ace is the highest card. Let's start by all of us taking a big sip of our champagne." Everyone took a sip from their flutes.

Riley shuffled the deck of cards.

The game went quickly and the order of being naked was: Jane, Darby, Vanessa, Sarah, Mary, and Maria. When they were all sitting on the sofas naked, Maya and Riley gave each lady a Satin Silk Robe and everyone felt more at ease.

Smackle did her Sammy introduction and instructions like she did last night. She asked whether or not there were any questions. There were none. She then said: "Ok, ladies, we are going to go into the Training Room through those French doors." She pointed to them. "In there we have set up a play area that has been prepared to prevent any damage to the room. There are non-alcoholic beverages and snacks available in there also. Aubrey, Katy, Maya, Riley, Topanga, and I will be in there with you, too. We are all going to have fun too using our Sammy. After you have experienced the first 5 minutes, we want you to use every setting and combination of settings for as long as you want. And, if Sammy gets you in the mood, and there are no objections, feel free to physically enjoy having fun with whomever you want. We are all Sisters. And it is a Sleepover after all!"

They all got up and went into the Training Room. "Now, put your RyNET Ear Piece on. Lean back on the sofa and press the green START." Smackle instructed. Everyone pressed their START. And each lady gave out a short gasp as they began their Sammy experience. They immediately "felt" a Light pressure on their Breasts, their body temperature Warmed, and their lower region became Moist. And their nipples started to get hard.

All of these sensations were actually being created in their mind. Sammy was sending those nerve impulses into their brains through a process that Smackle and her SciTech Team had created. The ladies were wearing their Satin Silk Robes, relaxing on the sofas, and yet they "felt" they were having their nipples Licked. They all moaned at the same time.

Unlike last night, there were now 12 near-naked ladies using their Sammys. And it was just too difficult to keep track of what looked like a naked Sorority party. Well, it was, in fact, the pre-initiation party for the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	42. Game: SAMMY Matriarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Sammy Experience Training concluded, the Matriachy of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon Society was created.

Sunday, June 30, 2024

The second Sammy Experience Training ended around 11:30 pm Saturday night. Ten ladies came out of the Training Room and sat down at the kitchen table. Each lady had a very satisfied smile on her face. Maya and Riley had left the Training Room earlier to set the table and heat the prepared meals for a Midnight Supper. All twelve ladies ate their supper quietly, each thinking about their Sammy Experience. At the end of the meal, Maya told everyone to use the two individual bedroom suites to sleep, and they would all be awakened around 10:00 am later today since it was now past midnight. Topanga and Smackle were going to sleep on the living room sofas.

As all of the ladies went to the bedroom suites, Riley asked Katy, Smackle, and Topanga to stay at the kitchen table. Riley started: "Moms... Maya, Smackle, and I have had several deep discussions regarding the possible impact Sammy will have on the world in the very near future." She took a deep breath. Maya continued: "We need your thoughts and, perhaps, guidance in what we do next with Sammy." Katy looked at Topanga, then back to them: "You, Riley, and Smackle are our Sister-Daughters. Topanga and I have raised you since you were pups." Everyone laughed and started to relax. Katy continued: "What we all experienced these two nights was so awesome. But we do understand that we have a great responsibility with Sammy." Topanga added: "We have to be so very cautious with this whole Sammy Project. What do you have in mind for all of us tomorrow, oh, I mean later today?" Maya nodded to Riley, who said: "Well, you know, Maya and I still play what we call Honeymoon Games to keep our marriage fresh and spicy." Riley blushed, even though she was with her Sisters. Riley continued: "Anyway, during one of our Honeymoon Games, Maya gave me this Red Leather Ribbon to wear around my neck." She pulled a Red Ribbon from the pocket of her robe and handed it to Katy, who then handed it to Topanga. Maya, Riley, and Smackle already had their Rilaya Red Ribbon around their necks.

Riley looked over to Maya and took her hand and smiled. Maya explained: "We twelve women are to only people on this planet who have experienced Sammy. Evelyn, Farkle, and Stuart know about the Sammy Project, having read Smackle's initial Report. But they have no idea what Sammy has become." Now she took a deep breath and said: "Riley, Smackle, and I have had the Rilaya Foundation hire everyone who we believe can be an asset to the Sammy Project. People we trust. With Aubrey being the last person on our list. And we brought everyone here this weekend to have them all Experience Sammy," Riley added. She continued: "We need to keep the Sammy Project Super-Secret, obviously, so we thought about creating a 'Secret Society,' making air-quotes, or even a Sorority-type group. But that is not a real mature approach. But, we want this dozen of our closest friends, now truly our Sisters, to recognize how special they are. So we chose the name Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon. And we planned to have an Initiation Ceremony later today." Maya squeezed Riley's hand and continued: "But that is so cheesy and juvenile, but we really like the name!" Again everyone laughed. As Maya was talking, Riley had gotten a bottle of water for everyone and passed them around the table.

Now Smackle spoke: "We twelve Sisters are to be the Sammy Educators, who will teach other ladies to be the actual Teachers of ladies around the Globe how to use their own Sammy. So instead of some dumb ceremony, we plan to just give each of you your own Red Ribbon to signify how important you are and how much of a Global Responsibility you will have in their near future." She watched her other four Sisters smile and nod their understanding and approval. "And, of course, I have something new and amazing to give you and the other ladies." Everyone took a sip of their water and gave her their full attention. Smackle then reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a small object that looked like a Charm one would have on a bracelet. And she pulled out a zip-type bag with nine Red Ribbons with these Charms already attached to one of the small D-Rings at the back of the Red Ribbons. "These are my new invention, just for us, that not only are they the locking-closure of the Red Ribbons, but also a Global Tracking unit, so we know where everyone is anywhere around the Globe, and it has the capability to transmit and receive voice messages!" They are not part of the RyNET, but are part of our own SammyNET!" Everyone just stared at the Charms, trying to absorb what Smackle just told them.

Smackle then handed the bag of Red Ribbons to Riley and told her to place a Red Ribbon on her Mother, and told Maya to do the same for her Mother. Smackle attached the Charm to Maya's and Riley's Red Ribbon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	43. Game: SAMMY Sleepover Concludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sammy Experience Training has been completed and the Rilaya Sisterhood of the Red Ribbon has begun.

Sunday, June 30, 2024

Maya and Riley awoke at 8:30 am Sunday morning, took their shower together, applied their makeup and combed their hair. They got dressed in casual clothing and went out to wake Smackle and Topanga who were sleeping on the sofas in the Living Room. They told Smackle and Topanga to use the shower in Maya and Riley's bedroom to shower and get ready. Topanga and Smackle actually showered together, as Riley brought their clothes into the makeup area.

Maya made a pot of coffee and set the table for breakfast. Topanga and Smackle came out dressed in their original clothes plus their Red Ribbons, and sat down and had coffee too. When they finished their coffee, Riley and Smackle went back into the bedroom and got everyone's clothes. They sorted everyone's clothes by where they were sleeping, and all four ladies took the clothes to the appropriate bedroom suites and woke up the ladies sleeping there. They told the ladies to shower and when they were finished with their makeup and hair, to come out to the kitchen for breakfast.

Maya and Smackle heated the prepared breakfast meals. Riley placed them on the table and poured the juice and water. Maya and Smackle filled the coffee cups. They all sat and enjoyed their breakfast. Smackle asked: "Did everyone sleep Ok?" Everyone nodded their head yes. Smackle's next question was the important one: "Did you enjoy your Sammy Experience?" Everyone nodded yes again, as they looked around at each of the other ladies, they all were blushing. Smackle then addressed Darby and Sarah: "You two are the newest members of our Sisterhood, but you have been dear friends to us since high school. You had boyfriends in high school, but last night it appears you two were enjoying each other." Darby turned beet red: "Sarah and I have been close friends since high school. And now that we are living together here, and having experienced Sammy last night, we are very much closer." Everyone smiled and there were a few "Ahh's." Sarah just smiled and took Darby's hand. 

Smackle looked over to Vanessa: "And Vanessa, it appeared you enjoyed your Sammy Experience that you seemed to share with Maria." Vanessa just smiled and looked at Maria. Maria just smiled back at Vanessa: "Sammy is an awesome experience." That is all she said, with a big grin on her face.

Smackle looked over to Jane and Mary: "I know you two love Sammy. Alot of you two is in the Sammy Program." She then asked the whole group: "In your opinion, is Sammy as good as we believe it is, and are there any improvements you want to suggest?" Everyone looked at each other around the table. Then Riley spoke: "I believe we all are in awe of Sammy. You three are simply geniuses. I'm sure each of us wants to take a Sammy home with them." All of them then raised their hand like in school and started saying: "Me, me, me, me." Everyone then let out a collective laugh. Smackle replied: "Sorry ladies, Sammy is not ready for us yet, but very soon."

Riley spoke again: "You know Smackle, as great as Sammy is, there are two sensations I still miss." Everyone took a sip of coffee or juice or water and gave Riley their full attention. Riley continued: "Maya and I are very, shall I say, turned-on in our lovemaking by the senses of Smell and Taste, too." She looked over to Maya, who added: "Those senses are really important to us." Riley explained: "To us, the sense of Smell adds to our lovemaking, the scent of each other's body, both before - which is her natural body scent, and maybe her perfume, if she is wearing any, and after - when the scent includes the smell of sex and sweat and other fluids." Maya added: "Those same sensations go for Taste too. Her before sex natural body taste and her lipstick taste, and her after tastes of sweat and other fluids. Oh my, I'm starting to feel warm!" Everyone said at the same time: "Me, too!"

Smackle looked at Jane and Mary as she said: "Thank you, Maya and Riley, for sharing those sensations. Now I'm getting warm, too. Those two sensations also are stored in each of our minds. I don't see any reason why we could not Program a way to access them too." Jane and Mary looked back at Smackle and nodded yes and Jane said: "We will start work on those as soon as we get back to the Lab."

Smackle asked again: "Are there any other improvements you can think of." Everyone remained quiet. Aubrey spoke up: "I still want a Sammy now. How soon can we have one?" Smackle replied: "Soon, Aubrey. But first, we have some more important business to do." Topanga stood up: "Ladies, let's all go over to the sofas now. Maya and Riley will you please bring some champagne?" Everyone got comfortable on the sofas as Riley and Smackle handed each of them a flute and Maya poured the champagne.

Topanga addressed the ladies in her Lawyer-voice: "You all have Experienced Sammy. It is a fantastic Program. It was invented from the idea that a better way than using the Toys you saw in the Toby Suitcase, in the Training Room, could be created. A Virtual Reality way to improve a Sexual Training Aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and to be used before two lovers couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun." Everyone snickered.

Topanga continued: "You are each wearing your Red Leather Ribbons around our necks. These are the Sacred Symbol of the members of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon. We twelve here in this room are now Sisters. No one else in the whole world has experienced what we have experienced. No one else in the whole world even knows about Sammy and what it can do. We don't even know ourselves the huge potential of Sammy and what it can do to improve the world." Then Topanga instructed: "Ladies, take your flutes and face me. Congratulations on becoming Founding Members of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon. You now have awesome responsibilities to all of the women around the Globe. You are the Sammy Educators who will train the Teachers who will instruct the women of the world to use their Sammy. Topanga raised her glass: "To Sammy and to the women of the world." Everyone repeated the Toast and drank their champagne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	44. Game: Toby Gets New Toys-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maya puts Toby away from being on display at the Sammy Sleepover, she finds that Toby has a few new Toys!

Monday, July 1, 2024

Maya was putting away the Toby Toys that were on display in the Training Room the next morning after the Sammy Sleepover. And she noticed that there were some new Toys in Toby that had not been on display, and she hadn't seen them before. Since both sets of French Doors were open, she just called out to Riley, instead of going out to find her. "Riles, Honey, can you come in here for a minute?" Riley heard Maya call her and went to her: "Yes, Peaches, did you want me for something?" Maya looked up to Riley with a smile and that Twinkle in her eye when she thinks about their Honeymoon Games. "Honey, there appear to be new Toys here in Toby. When did we get them?"

Riley answered matter of factually, not even blushing: "Oh, yeah, I bought some Bondage Toys for us to use. I thought, maybe, we can add some spice by doing some Cosplay." Maya looked back into Toby: "Cosplay for us. I think that is a great idea, Honey. So tell me what you bought." Maya pulled out a pole from Toby: "What is this, Honey?" "Oh, that's called a Spreader Bar, it's to keep your legs spread wide open. I bought two of them, one for legs and one for arms." Riley replied. Maya then pulled out a chain with something attached: "And what are these, Honey?" Riley looked at them: "These are Clover Clamps, for your nipples. They can be adjusted for the amount of pressure. I bought three pairs, in case we invite someone to join us." Maya winced at the thought of the pain to her nipples.

Maya pulled out a pair of Handcuffs: "I see you bought another pair of Handcuffs." "No, actually those are Ankle Cuffs" Riley replied with a chuckle. Maya continued: "I see you bought two more Ballgags. Why do we need two more?" Riley answered: "Remember when we went up to MIT for Jane and Mary's Wedding? And we put Smackle in handcuffs and the Red Ballgag? Then we left her on the sofa with the eye mask and the vibrator in her? Well, that Ballgag is her's now. I bought you a Blue one and a Purple one for me." Maya added: "And Smackle really enjoyed that night!" Both girls giggled.

Maya then pulled out two boxes: "What are these, Honey?" Riley looked at the boxes: "Oh, yeah, those are new Rabbit Vibrators. I got you a Strawberry and a Grape for me. Obviously, the old vibrator is for use in Smackle." Maya asked: "Why did you get a Grape for you?" Riley rolled her eyes: "Because it's purple, of course." Now Maya rolled her eyes: "Of course it is."

Maya put everything back into Toby and zipped the suitcase and they both moved toward their bedroom to put Toby away. Maya asked: "So when do you plan on doing our Cosplay with our new Toys, Honey?" Riley's eyes got big: "Why don't we practice with our new Toys now?" Maya put Toby on their bed: "And who do you think will be Submissive Princess and who is going to be Dominant Mistress?" Riley thought for a moment: "Ok, Peaches, let's play cards to determine who is Mistress and who is Princess." Maya sat on the bed: "Good idea. Go get the cards, Honey."

Riley went and got the deck of cards and when she came back to the bedroom, she saw that Maya had put Toby on the floor and unzipped it. She had placed all of the new Toys on the top of Toby, ready to be chosen and used on whoever was going to be Princess. Riley and Maya sat on the bed. Riley asked: "Do we need champagne right now?" Maya looked at her: "No, Honey, let's just deal the cards and get you naked." Riley laughed: "No, Peaches, you're going to be naked." Let's just each take a card from the deck, low card forfeits an article of clothing."

Maya took the deck and handed Riley a card: 2. Maya took the next card: 8. Maya smiled at Riley: "Take something off, Honey." Riley took off her shoes.

Maya handed Riley a card: J. Maya took a card: 6. Maya took off her shoes.

Maya handed Riley a card: J. Maya took a card: 9. Maya pulled her Shirt up and off.

Maya handed Riley a card: 4. Maya took a card: 10. Riley pulled her Shirt up and off.

Maya handed Riley a card: 3. Maya took a card: 7. Riley slid her slacks off.

Maya handed Riley a card: 8. Maya took a card: 5. Maya slid her shorts off.

Maya handed Riley a card: 2. Maya took a card: K. Riley unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms and off. Her nipples started to harden.

Maya handed Riley a card: 6. Maya took a card: 3. Maya followed Riley's movements of unclasping her bra and sliding it off. Her nipples hardened also.

Both girls now sat on the bed wearing just panties. Both girls started to get moist in their panties.

It was now the last hand. Maya handed Riley a card: A. Maya took a card: K. Maya started to blush as she stood up and slowly slid her panties off. She asked Riley: "Do you like what you see, Honey?" Mistress Riley licked her lips: "I always love seeing you naked, Princess. Now put your hands behind your back!"

Mistress picked up a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Princess's wrists, now behind her back. Mistress adjusted the pillows on their bed and lied Princess down, facing her. She then kissed Princess with passion who closed her eyes and moaned.

Mistress took one of the Spreader Bars and attached it to Princess's ankles and spread her legs as far apart as the Spreader Bar allowed. Again, Mistress french kissed her Princess with more passion as Princess just moaned louder.

Mistress went back to Toby and picked up a Clover Clamp. She moved to Princess's breasts and gently clipped each of her hard nipples. Princess winced more from the shock of the clamps than the slight pain. Mistress french kissed Princess and both of them started to get wetter. Mistress took off her panties. And pulled hard on the Clover Clamp chain. Princess instantly opened her eyes and yelped "Mistress?" She was surprised by the sudden pain she felt. Mistress moved slightly behind Princess and added the blue Ballgag into Princess's mouth. Princess just moaned into the Ballgag and closed her eyes again. Princess was in heaven, being naked, legs spread wide open in total submissive bondage by her Mistress. Mistress then moved to position herself between Princess's wide open legs and then started to use her tongue to expertly pleasure her Princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	45. Game: Rilaya Foundation Gets Arts & News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's passion, other than Riley, always has been Art. Riley's passion, other than Maya, always has been Writing. Today, they decided to combine their passions.

Tuesday, July 2, 2024

Maya awoke first around 9:30 am and gently rolled onto her side to face Riley as they lie on their bed. She gently stroked Riley's hair. Riley slowly awoke at the feeling: "Morning my love." Maya leaned over and kissed her: "Morning, Honey. You know I loved being your Submissive Princess. Last night was, oh so wonderful! Being put in bondage by you like that just allows me to be so free. But my nipples are so sore!"

Riley leaned down and gently licked each nipple: "I'm sorry, Peaches. I didn't mean to hurt you." Maya quickly answered: "No, no, you didn't hurt me. Actually, it hurt so GOOD, if you know what I mean. Your Cosplay idea was so great. I can hardly wait to use the new Toys on you!" Riley replied: "I bet you can't wait! You know I will always be your slave too, Mistress Maya." 

They got out of bed, put on their Satin Silk Robes and went into the kitchen for coffee and a bagel and some fresh fruit. Riley spoke first: "You know Maya, I have another idea for you. Why don't we buy the art gallery at which you work?" Maya thought about that idea.

She had worked at the small community art gallery part-time since the middle of her Senior year at college. The gallery was owned by an older woman, Sally Gottlieb, who had her art studio in the back, and she displayed her artwork in the front. She had met Maya at a college art show, and she was impressed with Maya's artwork. She invited Maya to show her college artwork at her gallery and offered her a job to help her with the displays and sales of their artwork at the gallery.

Riley continued: "If we own the gallery, then you can hire someone to manage it and you can create all of your magnificent artwork here in our home Office/Art Studio without having to go out every day. In fact, I know exactly who we can hire." Both girls said the name at the same time: "Aubrey!" Maya nodded yes: "You're right, she would be perfect! And we can let Sally continue in her studio in the back as the 'Artist in Residence'." Riley's eyes got big as she shared Maya's enthusiasm: "We can actually have the Rilaya Foundation buy it, and we can rename it the 'Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery' and we can expand the gallery to include works of art from all of our Embrace Embassies around the globe too!"

"Oh, Honey, that is such a great idea, and I love that name! You are so smart and creative! I love you so much!" Maya almost yelled. Her blue eyes were big and had that Twinkle. Her smile almost took up her whole face. She was so excited! Then she grabbed Riley and spun her around and kissed her with short pecks on her lips: "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

They both flopped onto the sofa as they started to calm down. They sat there holding each other. Just trying to breathe normally. After several minutes Maya slowly let go of Riley and started to grin at her. Maya stared at Riley as her eyes started to Twinkle again: "Honey, we can do the same thing for you." Riley looked up with a questioning face: "What do you mean, Peaches?" Maya kissed Riley on the lips: "We can have the Rilaya Foundation buy the newspaper for which you work. Then you can move the whole newspaper into our home Media Studio here and add Radio, too! You told me that the owners wanted to retire, and all of the News Reports and Photographs are sent via electronic communications anyway. All of the Reporters can still send in their stories, just to our new eMail Address we can create. And the owners can retire. Wait, wait, I have a new name for the newspaper 'The Rilaya Global Embrace' and, wait for it, 'Radio RILAYA-True Global News'."

Riley's eyes started to flutter: "Peaches, that is a brilliant idea! We can expand to the whole world! And we'll publish only the documented and verified Truth around the Globe! And we can have a 24-hour Truth-Only Radio station! All right here! Can we really do all of that? Right now?" Maya smiled: "Honey, you just got promoted from Copy Editor and Journalist to Publisher and Editor-in-Chief of a Global Communications resource!" Maya got up and walked toward the kitchen. Riley asked: "Where are you going, Peaches? Maya said over her shoulder: "To get the champagne, of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	46. Game: Aubrey's Promotion-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Topanga Interview Aubrey To Manage The Maya Hart Rilaya Global Gallery.

Tuesday, July 2, 2024

After celebrating their creation of both the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery and the Rilaya Global Embrace Communications and Radio RILAYA with several champagne toasts to each other, Riley called Jonathan and Topanga to arrange a Lunch Meeting. They then took a shower together, put on their makeup, did their hair, and put on their business attire.

They met Jonathan and Topanga in the Essence Dining Room and shared their new visions of the Art Gallery and Communications Resources. Both Jonathan and Topanga agreed that those were terrific ideas. Jonathan said he would immediately tell Maria Juarez to have KLEai computer terminals installed in both their Media Studio and their home Office/Art Studio in their Penthouse Home. And Topanga suggested that she and the girls share their idea with Aubrey of having her become the Global Gallery Manager.

Aubrey and Topanga arrived at the Penthouse Home and Riley suggested they go out to the patio. Maya brought three bottles of champagne and four flutes to the patio table. They drank champagne as Maya shared their idea of creating the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery and offered Aubrey the new position of becoming the Global Gallery's Manager. Aubrey immediately accepted their offer. They then made several toasts to both Aubrey and to the new Global Gallery. Maya opened the second bottle of champagne and filled everyone's flute as Riley suggested they continue celebrating by playing a game. The day was warm and the champagne made them all feel warmer and they all readily agreed to play.

Riley took the deck of cards that they keep on the patio table and shuffled them: "We are going to play Strip High-Low. We each take a card and the person with the lowest number card forfeits an article of apparel. Aces are high in this game. Shoes are the last items to take off." She handed the deck to Maya to be the dealer.

Maya dealt herself a 5. Aubrey K. Riley 10. Topanga 4. Topanga blushed and took off her suit jacket, placing it on a nearby chair.

Maya dealt herself a Q. Aubrey 2. Riley Q. Topanga 3. Aubrey took off her belt accessory, placing it on the chair.

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself an 8. Aubrey 6. Riley 4. Topanga 6. Riley took off her suit jacket, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself an A. Aubrey 4. Riley 8. Topanga J. Aubrey pulled her sweater up and off, placing it on the chair.

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself an 8. Aubrey 2. Riley 9. Topanga 3. Aubrey unzipped her skirt, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself a 2. Aubrey 6. Riley 5. Topanga 3. Maya took off her suit jacket, placing it on the chair.

They all took a sip of champagne as Maya shuffled the cards again.

Maya dealt herself a 5. Aubrey 9. Riley 7. Topanga A. Maya unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself a K. Aubrey 6. Riley 8. Topanga A. Aubrey slid her pantyhose off, placing them on the chair and putting her high heels back on.

They all took a sip of champagne. Maya opened the third bottle of champagne and refilled everyone's flute again.

Maya dealt herself a 3. Aubrey Q. Riley 5. Topanga 10. Maya slid her slacks off, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself an A. Aubrey J. Riley 10. Topanga J. Riley unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, placing it on the chair.

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself a 7. Aubrey 7. Riley Q. Topanga K. Both Maya and Aubrey tied with the lowest card, so they both had to take something off. Maya took off her knee-hi stockings, placing them on the chair and put her high heels back on. Aubrey reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slowly slid it down her arms and placed it on the pile of clothes on the chair. Her nipples started to harden as she blushed. 

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself a 2. Aubrey 4. Riley 9. Topanga 7. Maya did the same as Aubrey and reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slowly slid it down her arms and placed it on the pile of clothes on the chair. Her nipples started to harden as well. Both girls were now topless.

Maya shuffled the cards a third time as they all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself a 6. Aubrey 2. Riley 10. Topanga 8. Aubrey blushed a deeper red as she stood up and slipped her panties off, showing everyone a perfectly smooth shaved pussy. She put the panties on the clothes pile on the chair and sat back down: "Now how do we play since I have nothing more than my shoes?" Riley looked at the beautiful naked girl: "Well, first of all, we never take our shoes off until we are told to do so. Maya and I kind of have a Shoe and Foot Fetish and we love seeing pretty shoes on pretty feet. Secondly, now you play with forfeits. The winner of the hand decides what your forfeit will be." 

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya simply stated: "We continue to play until only one of us has any clothes left."

Maya dealt herself a 9. Aubrey 7. Riley J. Topanga J. Again, Maya simply said: "Aubrey, you now owe both Riley and Topanga one forfeit each." Aubrey's eyes got big.

Maya dealt herself a 2. Aubrey A. Riley 8. Topanga 3. Maya stood up and slid her panties off and put them on the chair, as she chuckled: "And now I'm naked, too!

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself a 4. Aubrey J. Riley K. Topanga 6. Maya rolled her eyes: "Damn, now I owe Riley a forfeit." Riley just gave Maya an evil grin.

Maya dealt herself an A. Aubrey 4. Riley 8. Topanga J. Maya looked at Aubrey: "You now owe me a forfeit." Aubrey just looked down at the table.

Maya dealt herself a 2. Aubrey 6. Riley 5. Topanga 3. Maya looked at Aubrey again: "Well, now I owe you a forfeit." We can either keep the forfeits in place or let them cancel each other out, your choice." Aubrey smiled: "Let's cancel them out, Ok?" Maya nodded: "Ok."

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself an A. Aubrey J. Riley 10. Topanga Q. Riley slid her slacks off and put them on the chair.

Maya dealt herself a 5. Aubrey K. Riley 6. Topanga 4. Topanga unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself a 10. Aubrey A. Riley 7. Topanga 3. Topanga slid her skirt off, placing it on the chair.

Maya looked at Riley and then at Topanga: "Ok, Aubrey and I are out of the game. So it's just Daughter vs Mother, with you both wearing a bra, pantyhose, and panties. And beautiful high heels, I might add. So you two are now going to play 'Sudden Strip-Off,' as Maya made air quotes. I am going to deal you each one card. High Card gets to strip Low Card naked, as we two naked ladies watch and enjoy."

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya handed each lady a card, face down: "When I count to three, you show your card and we get to watch a show!" Riley and Topanga each looked down at their card, then looked back up at each other. And they both got a big grin on their faces as Maya started the count.

Maya counted: "One, Two, Three!" Riley and Topanga showed their card: Riley 9. Topanga 7. Aubrey and Maya both let out: "Wow!"

Riley and Topanga both took in a big breath and took a sip of champagne. Topanga stood up and walked to Riley. Riley stood up as Topanga turned her back to Riley and Riley unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Topanga turned back to Riley who almost instinctively grasped my Mother's beautiful full breasts and gently rubbed her thumbs on the nipples. Topanga's eyes closed as she moaned at her daughter's touch. Riley then leaned in and licked both nipples. Topanga moaned louder. Topanga put her hand in Riley's hair and stroked it. 

Riley then dropped to her knees and pulled Topanga's pantyhose down and removed Topanga's shoes. She then took off the pantyhose and replaced the high heels on Topanga's feet. Next, she reached up and tugged her Mom's panties down and off. She looked at the shaved pussy in front of her and leaned in and licked it up and down. When Riley's tongue touched Topanga's slit, Topanga's legs started to shake. 

Aubrey and Maya were each rubbing their own pussy as they watched the show before them. But when they saw Topanga's legs start to shake they both moved quickly and each grabbed an arm and they guided Topanga to sit down on one of the patio lounges. Riley just crawled over to her Mom and helped her lie back and settle into the lounge.

Maya came up behind Riley and gently stroked her hair. Both Maya and Riley looked over to Aubrey who was standing next to Topanga, holding her hand. Riley spoke first: "Aubrey, you owe Topanga and me a forfeit each. And Maya, Topanga, and I all know what your forfeits will be." Maya continued: "Aubrey the combined forfeits, which we know you will not consider being a forfeit, is to become Topanga's Sister in all ways and forever." Aubrey looked at them questioningly. Maya continued: "You will always be available to her, for whatever reason or request she makes of you. You will love her and protect her and provide her with anything and everything she asks of you from now to forever. We know you already admire her and respect her. As her son Auggie grows up he will be spending more time with Cory. And with Topanga being our Sisterhood Matriarch and COO of the Rilaya Foundation, she will be needing you more. You will continue to be her Executive Assistant in addition to managing the Global Gallery. And when you receive your Sammy, you will not need anyone else with whom to make love other than Topanga."

Aubrey's eyes grew very large, the smile on her face grew into a huge grin as she comprehended what she was being asked to do. Riley asked: "Aubrey Macavoy, do you here and now pledge your devotion to love and protect Topanga Matthews for the rest of your life?" Aubrey did not hesitate: "I do and I will forever!" 

Maya and Riley broke the solemness of this Sacred Ceremony by yelling: “Yayaaaahhhh!”

Topanga reached up and pulled Aubrey down on top of her. The two naked lovers kissed with passion as Maya and Riley went to their bedroom to celebrate in a like manner as Maya finished stripping Riley naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	47. Game: Rilaya Report-July 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On March 2, 2024, Maya, Riley, and Smackle played a Honeymoon Game together that would change the course of their future lives, and the whole world's future too.

July 4, 2024

On October 14, 2023, Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter were married to each other. They had graduated from college; they have good jobs they enjoy, Maya working in a small community Art Gallery and Riley working as Copy Editor at a local community Newspaper; they lived in their own Condominium in New York City, New York USA; and they keep their marriage Pleasurable and Spicy by playing what they call Honeymoon Games that they started playing on their honeymoon. The night of March 2, 2024, Maya and Riley included Smackle in one of their Honeymoon Games and Smackle met Toby that night. That night their lives were changed, and the future of the whole world was changed too.

On March 2, 2024, there was only Minkus International. Today, just four months later, there is now Minkus International, Minkus International Core Group, and The Rilaya Foundation. All three Organizations are combined into a Single Purpose of making the whole world a better place in which to live.

MINKUS INTERNATIONAL: 90 Percent of the company has been sold, including the first 26 floors of the Minkus International Building. Stuart and Jennifer now live in the Penthouse Suite permanently. The Board of Directors has been reduced to just Bradley Thomas, Evelyn Rand, Farkle Minkus, Haruto Sato, Isadora Smackle, Jennifer Minkus, Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter, and Stuart Minkus.

Now that The Rilaya Foundation had been created, had moved into its own building, and was organized and staffed, its Global Missions were ready to begin. Stuart had received permission from the Time Council to have a new KLEai 3200 Artificial Intelligence Module System sent down the Time Continuum to be used to provide the Management of all the new Applications, Networks, Programs, and Projects of all three Organizations, in addition to the planned Global Financial Network (RyFIN) to be implemented as soon as Shawn and Katy finished their Global Tour of all 129 of the Rilaya Foundation Embrace Embassies. That Homecoming was scheduled for New Year's Eve of 2024. The KLEai 3200 AIMS was the most powerful AI System of the Thirty-Third century (Future Time), and it would replace the KLEai that Stuart brought with him thirty years ago (Present Time).

MINKUS INTERNATIONAL CORE GROUP: The Core Group now had ownership of all of the remaining Assets of Minkus International, including MinkCOMM, the world's most advanced and secure Communications, and Intelligence Network; and the Minkii Knights with its MKA Academy, the most advanced Intelligence, Protection, Safety, and Security Training Institute in the world. The Board of Directors of the Minkus International Core Group were the same people as the Board of Directors of Minkus International. And they all will start Minkii Knight Training soon.

THE RILAYA FOUNDATION: The Rilaya Foundation was created with the Global Responsibilities of 1 Providing Clean Air, 2 Providing Clean Water, 3 Improving Nutritional Health, and 4 Providing Sustainable Education to accomplish these Global Objectives.

The Rilaya Foundation is located in its own eight-story building in the Rilaya Park District of New York City, New York USA. All people who work in the Rilaya Foundation Building, with the exception of Cory and Topanga Matthews, live in the building.

The Rilaya Foundation has 258 Ambassadors in 129 Embrace Embassies located in 129 Countries around the Globe and 51 Regional Offices, one in each State of the United States. (Puerto Rico became a state in 2021.) Shawn and Katy will start their Global Tour of the Embrace Embassies tomorrow.

The Rilaya Foundation's very First Global Mission Project is about to start in its own Rilaya Park District. The Rilaya Indoor Neighborhood Gardens Project (RyING) has the purpose of assisting each family living in the Rilaya Park District to start and maintain their own indoor vegetable garden in their home. This project combines all four of the Global Objectives of Clean Air, Clean Water, Nutritional Health and Sustainable Education. Vanessa and Zay will start the Project tomorrow. 

The Rilaya Foundation is in the process of establishing two new Projects: The Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery (RyART), will continue to display and sell Maya's Artwork, and also Artwork from around the Globe sent from their Embrace Embassies. The Rilaya Global Communications Network (RyNET), will include the Rilaya Internet Social Media Applications; the Rilaya EMBRACE Newspaper and other Global Print Media; and Radio RILAYA, their Always-On Global Truth Radio Station.

Their new Future began on March 2, 2024, and everything that has happened since that date was caused by a single idea that Maya, Riley, and Smackle had that night. That idea, now known as Rilaya Foundation Project Bailey321, is the Most-Secret Project ever created on earth; only 15 people know it exists, and 12 of them are members of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon. Project Bailey321 will soon change the future of the whole Globe.

It already has changed the future for Maya and Riley Mathews-Hunter, and all of their family and closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	48. Game: Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya Foundation purchases the Sally Gottlieb Art Gallery, and more.

Monday, July 15, 2024

Maya and Riley were invited to Topanga's office, where Topanga and her Executive Assistant Aubrey were seated. Topanga said she had good news to share: "Hello, daughters of mine, we just received all of the documents regarding the purchase of Sally Gottlieb's art gallery property, and we also were able to purchase the building next door, too. I thought that you may need the extra space when the artwork from our Embrace Embassies starts arriving. Right now, you can store all of that artwork in that building." Maya's eyes got big and she could only say: “Yayaaaahhhh!” Everyone laughed. Aubrey spoke: "I have been in this building and it is exactly like Sally's building, it has a large storefront room with floor to ceiling windows, and it has a large bathroom and a smaller room in the back, like the one in which Sally has her Studio. Topanga continued: "The Rilaya Foundation now owns both buildings, and they are yours to do as you want to do with them, except for Sally's Studio, which we all agreed she can continue to use as her personal Studio. I have arranged for Haruto and his construction Crew Chief to meet with you both there this afternoon to help you design your new Global Gallery."

Maya and Riley met with Haruto and the construction Crew Chief. As Minkii Commander, Haruto Sato had the Responsibility and the Authority to Approve all Rilaya construction to guarantee that InstaWalls were installed and Minkii-1 Coating was applied to all surfaces for Safety and Security purposes. The only additions that Maya wanted were to have the wall between the two buildings in the larger front rooms have three sets of French Doors installed to allow for the easy flow of people between the two Display Areas if they needed to use both rooms. The bathrooms in both buildings already complied with accessibility requirements. The only other construction was to make the smaller room into a Display Area because Maya now created all of her Artwork in their home Office/Art Studio. They were told that the construction would be completed by the coming Friday, July 19, 2024.

Maya and Riley went to the Art Gallery to tell Sally of the property documents arriving. Maya suggested they close the gallery for the next two weeks to prepare for the Grand Opening of the new 'Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery, with 'Artist in Residence Sally Gottlieb' to be held on Saturday, August 3, 2024. Maya also suggested that Sally take the next two weeks and do whatever she wanted to do and that the Rilaya Foundation would pay all of her expenses. Sally decided she would take a ten-day cruise to Mexico.

When Maya and Riley got home, they simply stripped naked, put on their Satin Silk Robes and got on their bed to cuddle. But Riley got up and walked away. Maya was surprised at her action: "Honey, where are you going?" Riley replied over her shoulder: "To get the champagne, of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	49. Game: Timely Riley-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Riley's turn to be late.

Friday, July 26, 2024

Maya and Riley spent the week of the construction of the Maya Hart Rilaya Global Gallery making an Inventory List of all of the Artwork in the Gallery. All of the Artwork was included in the sale of the property, so now the Rilaya Foundation owned it. They had a KLEai Connection installed in the Gallery and they loaded the Inventory List into the System. On Friday, July 19, 2024, all of the construction was completed and Maya and Riley had completed the Inventory List input. They locked the Gallery and went to their favorite Chinese Restaurant. They invited their Reunion Girls who are always with them in public, to join them for dinner.

Maya looked at Riley as she poured some tea: "Honey, you know I have to design the Display Areas and prepare the Artwork the way I want it to be. Not really much you can help me with now. Why don't you go down to Philadelphia and spend some time with your Grandparents, and, maybe even Morgan? In fact, why don't you visit with them, and then hire Morgan as our Pennsylvania Regional Representative and invite Alan and Amy to join her at the Rilaya Foundation office there as the staff? Riley nodded: "That is a great idea, Peaches. Since they retired, they have wanted to become more active again. And I know Morgan would make a great Regional Representative. I'll do it if you don't need me to help right now."

Riley went to visit her Grandparents and Morgan in Philadelphia while Maya was very busy preparing for the Grand Opening of her new Global Gallery. Riley was excited to get back to Maya and share the news that all three members of her family accepted her offer to join The Rilaya Foundation.

At 7:30 pm, Riley arrived home and saw Maya sitting on the sofa, glaring at her. Riley immediately knew she was in trouble, and that a spontaneous Honeymoon Game had begun. Riley lowered her eyes to the floor and spoke in low tones that she was sorry that she was late coming home.

Maya calmly stood up from the sofa and looked Riley straight into her brown eyes and said: "We have talked about Time Management Riley! You even punished me when I was late that one time. Riley remembered that time when she had Maya eat dinner wearing only her house-heels. Riley sighed: "Ok, Peaches, I am very late from the time I told you I would be home from Philadelphia. I don't mean any disrespect of you."

Maya continued to look at Riley sternly and said: "Well, Honey, I'm sure you meant no disrespect, but you know the game rules, and you have to play by the rules. Riley, tell me the rules of our Time Management Honeymoon Game." Riley's cheeks started to blush as she recited the rules: For each minute one of us is late to an agreed upon time, that person must forfeit one piece of her apparel and give it to the other girl.

Maya questioned Riley: "Riles, how many minutes are you late?" Riley, keeping her eyes on the floor, acknowledged with a laugh, one hundred and five minutes." Maya laughed too and told Riley to move to the sofa. Riley promptly obeyed the order.

Now Maya sighed: "Honey, I'm pretty sure you are not wearing one hundred and five articles of apparel, so we are going to have to add to our game. Go get Toby and we will continue this game in our bedroom." Riley looked at Maya with that Twinkle in her eye and she immediately went to get Toby, and put it on their bed, as Maya sat on their bedroom sofa watching Riley start to blush slightly.

Maya smiled at Riley: "Ok, honey, put Toby on the floor and take out all of our 'New Toys,' she made air quotes, and put them on Toby's open lid." Riley knew that the New Toys were the ones she had purchased for their Bondage Games Cosplay sessions, and one seems to be happening right now. Maya gave Riley a wicked, almost evil look into her eyes: "Riley, Honey, you are really late, so you are going to be really punished." Maya licked her lips and both of her eyes Twinkled: "Princess, take your clothes off, slowly and sexy for your Mistress. Leave your high heels on, of course." Riley loves stripping for and/or being stripped by her Mistress. She did as she was told. Maya started to feel moisture in her panties. When Riley slowly pulled her panties down and off: "Does Mistress like what she sees?" Mistress nodded yes and licked her lips again.

"Get on the bed, on your stomach." Mistress ordered. Princess turned and lied on the bed with her cute butt sticking up and her eyes starting to flutter. Mistress moved over to Toby and picked up a pair of velvet-covered handcuffs. Princess immediately put her hands behind her back and Mistress attached them to Princess's wrists. Mistress leaned down and licked each of Princess's butt cheeks and slowly rimmed her, too. Princess just moaned.

Mistress thought that because Princess was so late, and did not call her to let her know she was safe, Mistress was going to provide Princess with some rough punishment. She went to Toby and picked up two of the three Clover Clamps: "Princess, roll over on your back and open your legs wide for me." Princess rolled over and felt some pain from the handcuffs that were now under her back.

Mistress came over and attached one of the Clover Clamps to Princess's hardening nipples and pulled on the chain causing Princess to feel some pain. Then, she took the other Clover Clamp as she leaned down to gently kiss and lick Princess's wet pussy. Princess tried to spread her legs wider for her Mistress who continued to nip and lick her pussy. Then, suddenly, she spread her pussy lips apart and attached the other Clover Clamp on each lip. And she pulled the chain hard. Princess yelped loudly and bit her lip from the sudden pain. Mistress smiled down to her: "You didn't call me to let me know you were safe. I was very worried, Princess" as she reached up and pulled the chain of the Clover Clamp attached to Princess's nipples again. This time she just pulled on it slowly and steadily, and Princess started to react to the growing pain.

Mistress spoke softly: "Why didn't you call me, Princess." She continued to pull harder. Princess's eyes fluttered and she finally closed them tightly as the pain in her nipples got intense. Princess could only whisper: "I am so sorry Mistress. I didn't want you to worry. I was in such a hurry to be on time, I didn't recharge my cell phone and I couldn't call you. I truly am sorry I caused you to worry." Mistress just kept slowly pulling both chains until she saw Princess's eyes begin to fill with tears. She stopped immediately and leaned down and licked each nipple, moving back and forth between them. She looked up to Princess's lips and kissed them softly.

Mistress took the purple ballgag and attached it into Princess's open mouth. She then attached one of the Spreader Bars to her legs and spread it as wide as she could. Princess could only lie on the bed, naked and completely in total bondage. The pain started to decrease and she started to think about her situation and how she must look. She actually started to get wetter at that thought. Mistress leaned down again and began to gently lick her pussy and occasionally put her tongue deep inside her. And she reacted to this pleasure by getting wetter and wetter. Mistress was really enjoying pleasuring her Princess and tasting her too.

After a few minutes, Princess started to make noise. She was trying to talk with the ballgag still in her mouth. Mistress was afraid that she was in too much pain or was starting to panic. Mistress removed the ballgag. Princess smiled: "Hey, Mistress, I have this really weird, maybe kinky idea." Mistress rolled her eyes: "I thought you were in pain or you were starting to panic." Princess just continued to smile: "Well, I am in pain. But like you said, it hurts so Good! Anyway, my crazy idea is that I really want to see myself in bondage like this. Will you make a sketch of me right now? I really want to see how you see me, naked and bound, your loving slave girl. Please!" 

Mistress looked into Princess's eyes again. They were clear and dry. Mistress said her famous saying: "Whatever you want, Princess." And she got up and got her sketch pad and sat down on the bedroom sofa looking over at her naked, and bound, slave girl: "Are you sure you are not in too much pain? Can you stay still like that for fifteen more minutes?" Princess answered: "Yes, I'm fine. You know, Mistress, I kind of like being your naked, bound slave girl. Are you alright making a sketch for us?" Mistress yes: "Princess, I kind of like having you like my naked, bound slave girl. And I actually like the idea of making a sketch of you like that. I really love you, Princess!" "And you know I really love you, too!" Princess replied.

Mistress took about 20 minutes to finish the sketch of her Princess in Bondage. Mistress then went into the bathroom and started the water in the bathtub. She then went to their bed and released Riley from all of her bondage toys. As Maya released Riley from each item, she leaned down and caressed and gently kissed each body part that was released. When Riley was completely free, and Maya had put all of the toys back in Toby, Maya took Riley to the bathtub and helped her into the warm water and gently bathed Riley. Maya then dried Riley in a big fluffy towel and took her back to the bed where she gave Riley a full body massage, gently kissing her all over. And as Riley drifted into sleep, she whispered: "I love you so much, Honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	50. Game: Minkii Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minkii Knights are the Elite Global Embrace that provides the Communications; Education; Intelligence; Protection for all People and Security for all Property associated with Evelyn Rand Inc., Minkus International, and the Rilaya Foundation. It is a part of the Minkus International Core Group.

The Rilaya Foundation has Embrace Embassies in 129 Countries and Regional Offices in 51 States of the United States of America. Puerto Rico became a State in 2021. Katy and Shawn Hunter are the Global Embrace Ambassadors to whom all Rilaya Foundation Ambassadors and Regional Representatives report.

The Embrace Embassies office space and the Ambassadors are provided by Businesses owned and operated by Evelyn Rand, Inc. and/or Businesses previously owned by Minkus International. There are 180 Rilaya Foundation Embrace Embassies and/or Regional Offices located around the Globe.

The Minkii Knights provide the Communications, Education, Intelligence, Protection, and Security for all People and Property associated with Evelyn Rand Inc., Minkus International, Minkus International Core Group, and the Rilaya Foundation. The Minkii Knights were founded when Stuart Minkus graduated from College and established his Minkus International Corporate Offices in the Minkus International Building in New York City, New York USA. Stuart appointed Haruto Sato as the Commander of the Minkii Knights.

Haruto Sato was a Time Enforcement Agent (TEA) and good friend of Stuart Minkus in the Thirty-Third Century. They met when they both attended the TEA Academy in Future Time. Haruto graduated from the Academy and became an Instructor at the Academy, and eventually became the Academy Administrator. When Stuart moved Minkus International into the Minkus International Building, he knew he would need to have Protection, Safety, and Security for all of his Employees and the building. He already had contracted for Security Services at his manufacturing business sites around the world. He asked Haruto to come down to Present Time and establish the Minkii Academy (MKA) to train Minkii Knights and to be the Commander of the Minkii Knights. Haruto organized the Academy as a complete Educational and Training Environment where the Minkii Cadets lived and were educated. The Academy Training Education consists of five Core Responsibilities: Communications, Education, Intelligence Gathering and Analysis, Personal Protection and Safety of People, and Security of Property.

The Minkii Knights provide the Support Responsibilities around the Globe at the 180 Rilaya Embrace locations, the Minkus International and Minkus International Core Group offices, and the Rilaya Foundation Building. Each of the 129 Rilaya Foundation Embrace Embassies around the Globe has two Ambassadors who are provided by the host business at there Embrace Embassy locations. Each host business General Manager and Operations Manager has always been a Minkii Knight. The Embrace Embassy Minkii Knights are designated Rilaya Staff Associates (RSA), and all Minkii Knights wear Business Casual clothing instead of their previous uniforms. Each Ambassador has an RSA assigned to them, and the Embrace Embassy has a third RSA at the location plus a Driver and Navigator for the Embassy TownCar. Each Embrace Embassy location, including the host business, has a minimum of seven Minkii Knights stationed there. In addition to the location Minkii Knights, there is a Zone Chief and RSA, a Region Chief and RSA, and a Country Chief with two RSA's. The Zone Minkii Knights provide their Responsibilities in a circular area of 100 miles around the Embrace Embassy. The Region Minkii Knights provide their Responsibilities in a circular area of 500 miles around the Embrace Embassy. And The Country Minkii Knights provide their Responsibilities in the entire country in which Embrace Embassy is located. There is a total of 1,806 Minkii Knights stationed to provide their Responsibilities to Rilaya Foundation Embrace Embassies around the Globe.

Each Rilaya Foundation Embrace Regional Office in the United States of America has a Regional Representative who has a minimum of two RSA's assigned to them and the Embrace Regional Office has a third RSA at the location plus a Driver and Navigator for the Regional Office TownCar. Each Embrace Regional Office has a minimum of five Minkii Knights stationed there. In addition to the location Minkii Knights, there is a Zone Chief and RSA, a Region Chief and RSA, and a State Chief with two RSA's in the Embrace Regional Office location. The Zone Minkii Knights provide their Responsibilities in a circular area of 50 miles around the Embrace Regional Office. The Region Minkii Knights provide their Responsibilities in a circular area of 300 miles around the Embrace Regional Office. And The State Minkii Knights provide their Responsibilities in the entire state. There is a total of 612 Minkii Knights stationed at the Rilaya Foundation Embrace Regional Offices around the United States of America.

Each member of the Rilaya Foundation Essence Board of Directors and Management Essence has two RSA's assigned to them. The Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors and Management Essence consisted of Bradley Thomas, Cory and Topanga Matthews, Evelyn Rand, Farkle Minkus, Haruto Sato, Isadora Smackle, Jennifer Minkus, Jonathan Turner, Katy, and Shawn Hunter, Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter, Stuart Minkus, and Vanessa and Zay Babineaux. Maya and Riley each have three RSA Minkii Knights, known as the Reunion Girls, assigned to protect them. In addition, the personal RSA's who work in the Rilaya Foundation Essence Administrative Office include Aubrey Macavoy, Darby Walker, and Sarah Carpenter; plus Smackle's two Sammy SciTech Assistants, Jane and Mary Samuels-Scott each has an RSA Minkii Knight assigned to protect them. There are an RSA and a Driver and Navigator for the TownCar who protect Auggie Matthews and Ava Morgenstern, who has just graduated from High School in June 2024. He and Ava will continue to live with his parents in their apartment while he attends NYU. And, in Philadelphia, Alan and Amy Matthews each have an RSA because both of them work in the Pennsylvania Regional Office and they are Cory's parents. There is a total of 44 Minkii Knights assigned to protect the Rilaya Essence, their Staff, and the Matthews Family members.

At the Rilaya Foundation Building, there were 30 Minkii Knight Senior Specialists, commanded by Maria Juarez, RFB Chief, who provided their Responsibilities to all three Corporations and the Rilaya Foundation around the Globe. 

The total number of Minkii Knights around the Globe was 2,492. And there were 100 Minkii Cadets training at the Basic MKA Academy and an additional 100 Minkii Knights training at the MKA Academy Specialists School.

Every member of the Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors and Management Essence, their RSA's, plus all of the Ambassadors and their RSA's and Regional Representatives and their RSA's will start to train to become Minkii Knights within the next six months.

All Minkii Knights, all members of Minkus International and Minkus International Core Group, and all members of the Rilaya Foundation have a MinkCOMM communication device. The MinkCOMM is the most secure and complete Communications System around the globe in Present Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	51. Game: AIB Gallery-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Riley sees the Sketch of herself in Bondage, she gets a Great Idea.

Saturday, July 27, 2024

Maya and Riley slept-in until Noon on Saturday. Their Timely Honeymoon Game from the previous night, that lead them into the Adventures in Bondage, had tired both of them considerably. They both awoke near the same time, and gently kissed and cuddled for at least five minutes before they got out of bed, put on their Satin Silk Robes and went into the kitchen for coffee. After their first cup of coffee, Maya suggested they have breakfast on their patio off of the bedroom. They prepared toasted bagels with cream cheese, cereal, and fresh fruit, which they put on a tray and went to the patio. Riley went to the pantry and got a bottle of champagne. It was a sunny, warm day and the air was cleaner than normal. They quietly eat their breakfasts just enjoying the outdoors and the champagne.

Riley smiled a big grin: "Peaches, last night was so amazing! I hope you enjoyed our Adventure in Bondage as much as I did?" Maya moved her chair closer to Riley and leaned in to kiss Riley deeply: "It was amazing, and I did enjoy having you like my naked, bound, love slave. I'm sure you enjoyed it too!" Riley leaned into Maya to return another kiss. Both girls had that Twinkle in their eyes. Riley asked: "Can I see the Sketch you made last night?" Maya got up and went into the bedroom to retrieve the Sketch. She handed it to Riley: "I hope you like it, I really do like it. You are such a great model." She kissed Riley again as she handed her the Sketch.

Riley looked at the Sketch carefully, examining every detail. It was obvious the girl in the Sketch was in Naked Bondage and the girl had a terrific body. That thought made Riley blush. What she noticed most, though, was that with the use of shading, shadow, and angles, Maya had not allowed the girl's face to be seen enough to be recognized by anyone. No one would ever know that this was a Sketch of Riley Matthews-Hunter in Bondage. Yet she was beautiful in the Sketch. In fact, the Sketch caused her to remember her Adventure in Bondage last night and started to get her lower region moist.

Riley got up and pulled Maya up too: "Come over here with me, let me show you how much I Love this Sketch." Riley helped Maya lie on one of the lounge chairs and stretch out. Maya was still barefoot, so Riley knelt at Maya's feet. Riley took Maya's right foot and began to lick its sole, and proceeded to lick and suck on each of her toes. She continued to do the same to Maya's left foot and toes. Maya just closed her eyes and moaned as Riley sucked each of her toes. They both have a Foot Fetish and this show of love by Riley made Maya start to get moist in her lower region. When Riley finished both feet, Maya already had a small drip of her love juices starting to travel down her inner thigh. Riley was more than happy to lick every drop, and then she continued with her tongue to make love with Maya's pussy. Maya's moans became louder and her body movements increased.

When Riley had completed her lovemaking with Maya, they both lied on a lounge chair and enjoyed the warm sun. After thirty minutes of sun, Maya started to get off the lounge and then helped Riley to get up also: "Honey, I really enjoyed your Thank You for the Sketch. I am so happy you love it as much as I do.

They left the breakfast dishes and the empty champagne bottle on the patio table as they went into their bedroom. Riley pulled Maya down to sit with her on their bedroom sofa: "Peaches, your Sketch is one of the best you have done, considering the type of Sketch it is. Your use of shading, shadow, and angles is amazing too. I have another weird, kinky idea I want to share with you." Maya was so relaxed from their lovemaking, she just pulled Riley into another kiss: "Honey, whatever you want!" Riley kissed Maya back: "Thank you, Peaches, I really believe you are going to like this idea." Riley looked deeply into Maya's blue eyes: "Why don't we create an Adventures in Bondage Gallery in the back area Gallery we had constructed in the new Gallery building!" We can display all of your terrific Sketches of ladies in bondage. Your Sketches will be so great!"

Maya's eyes grew big, and Riley saw her start to absorb the idea. Then Maya started to smile and that Twinkle appeared in both of her eyes: "Riles, Honey, that sounds like a great idea, and I do love it, but where are we going to get models to pose for us? Of course, I love sketching you, but to fill a gallery, we will need more models." 

Riley nodded that she understood the question. She kissed Maya again: "Peaches, we have a whole Sisterhood of models. And we know they will love to pose for you." "That is another great idea, Honey, of course, they are such Special Ladies, Maya agreed. Now let's go back to bed and have a nice nap." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	52. Game: Another Dream Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley get Another Dream Fulfilled.

Saturday, July 27, 2024

Maya and Riley again awoke at nearly the same time around 7:00 pm, and they saw the New York City Skyline start to turn-on its multitude of lights and neon. Riley got out of their bed and walked onto the patio where she collected the breakfast dishes and the empty bottle of champagne. Maya watched Riley: "Let me help you, Honey!" Riley walked toward the kitchen: "Thank you, Peaches, just bring your Sketchpad with you."

Riley put the dishes in the sink and turned toward Maya: "Peaches, go sit where you are most comfortable making Sketches. Do you want coffee, juice or water, and are you hungry?" Maya moved to one of the loveseats: "I think I would like some pineapple juice. If I'm going to sketch, I can wait to eat something. Exactly what do you want me to sketch?" Riley brought her a large glass of Pineapple juice: "I want you to start thinking about the types of sketches you want in your new Adventures in Bondage Gallery. I know how you make notes of things by making small sketches with your written notes, so are you ready to start?" I will be ready when you kiss me, Riles!" Riley leaned down and kissed Maya with passion, to get Maya thinking about passionate Bondage, of course. Riley went into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes and tray enough to put in the dishwasher.

Riley came out of the kitchen with a large cup of coffee and sat on the sofa nearest to Maya. She had her RyNET with her and started to review the news reports from around the Globe and the daily reports from their Rilaya Foundation Embrace Embassies. She used her RyNET to make notes. The Rilaya Foundation Global Communications Network and Radio RILAYA would launch next week at Noon, Eastern Daylight Time, on Thursday, August 1, 2024 right from their Penthouse Home Media Studio down the hall.

While Riley was on her trip to Philadelphia, Maya had made time from setting up her Global Gallery, to create a few surprises for Riley.

Maya and the Minkii Communications Specialist Knight had set up their Media Studio with all of the electronic equipment she would need to Produce and Record and Distribute her Music. They also set up all of the equipment that Riley would need to Produce and Record and Distribute all of her Journalistic Documentaries and News Broadcasts. Maya had a complete Remote Media Studio installed in her Global Gallery. They had agreed that all Printed Media would be contracted with one or more of the Companies that hosted a Rilaya Embrace Embassy around the Globe. The last item on the setup of both Media Studios was to establish a link between all of Media Studios' equipment with KLEai 3200. Maya had planned to tell Riley the whole surprise Friday night when she arrived home. But, Riley was late and was punished, and that created their whole new Adventures In Bondage Gallery! 

Around 10:00 pm, Riley got up and went into the kitchen: "Maya, do you want just cheese or pepperoni pizza?" Maya looked up: "Just cheese please, and may I have some more pineapple juice?" Riley brought Maya another large glass of pineapple juice and traded glasses with her: "Pizza will be ready in 10 minutes. Do you need to use the bathroom?" Maya put down her Sketchpad and stretched her arms: "I guess I should, may I show you my notes at the kitchen table?" Riley went into the kitchen, looking over her shoulder: "Of course, I was just going to ask you?" Maya went to the bathroom in their bedroom. Riley washed her hands and prepared the pizza on the pan to cook. She set the oven menu for pizza, put the pan into the oven and pressed start. Maya came back into the living room, picked up her Sketchpad and brought it to the table where she sat at the place that had a plate, silverware, several napkins, and her large glass of pineapple juice waiting for her: "Thank you, Riles, I was starting to get hungry."

Riley cut the cooked pizza into slices and brought it to the table. She put two slices onto Maya plate and a slice on her plate. She had poured herself a glass of pineapple juice. She moved her plate and glass and sat next to Maya so she could see the notes and sketches Maya had made. Maya had actually made a mini-sketch of 11 women, each sketch showing them in bondage in slightly different poses, all of them had their faces hidden by angles, shading, and shadow. And each sketch had a Sister's name next to it. Riley leaned over and kissed Maya: "Even your notes are beautiful!"

Maya asked Riley what she had been doing while she was making the sketches? "I was catching up on the Rilaya Global News Reports and the Daily Embrace Embassy Reports. You know we start Radio RILAYA next Thursday!" Maya looked into Riley's deep brown eyes: "I know, Honey, and I have a surprise for you. Let's go into our Home Media Studio." Maya grabbed Riley's hand and gently pulled her down the hall. Their Home Media Studio had two large glass windows separating the hallway and the studio, so people could watch what was going on in the studio. Riley's eyes got big as she saw all of the equipment was already installed. She immediately turned to Maya, who simply said: "Surprise!" Riley hugged Maya so tightly: "Maya, you did all of this for us? But when did you have time, what about your Global Gallery?"

Maya kissed Riley: "We still have seven days before the Global Gallery opens. We will go down there tomorrow and start to finish it. Right now, I need you to do something. Come on into our Home Media Studio." Maya pulled Riley into the Studio and pointed up to what looked like one wall-to-wall Video Screen 6-feet tall along the back wall: "Now, Riles, look over there at that panel on the table, the one with the green-flashing light with the red ribbon above it. Let's go over there. Now, Honey, I want you to push down hard on that button, and your Surprise will appear on the Video Screen above us. Go ahead, do it." Riley looked at Maya, then at the button. She pushed it hard and looked up to the Video Screen. 

The Video Screen started to have a message typed on it: "Welcome Rilaya Penthouse Home Media Studio. You are now connected to the KLEai 3200 Global Network, the most secure Communications Network around the Globe in Present Time." Riley started to cry and Maya grabbed her and put her into one of the seats, holding her hand tightly. Maya pulled up a seat and sat next to Riley, and she started to cry, too. They now had the most advanced Multi-Media Studio in the world, and one more huge dream just came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	53. Game: Breakfast At The New Topanga's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley take their Reunion Girls Travel Team, and Aubrey and her Gallery Girls Travel Team to the new Topanga's for Breakfast.

Sunday, July 28, 2024

Maya awoke early, around 6:45 am, and gently slipped out of bed without waking Riley. She retrieved Toby and took him into the living room. She then went into their home Office/Art Studio and closed the door to be sure Riley was not disturbed by her talking to the Reunion Girls' Chief. She requested that one of their RSA's come up to their Home, but not to ring their doorbell, and take Toby to their TownCar before she and Riley would leave at 9:00 am to go to Topanga's for breakfast. She invited the whole Reunion Girls Travel Team to join them for breakfast. Maya met the RSA at the elevator and gave her Toby. She then went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. The scent of the coffee awoke Riley. Not finding Maya in bed, she went into the kitchen. Maya handed her a cup of coffee: "Morning, Honey, did you sleep well last night? I know It was a Special Night for me." Riley answered: "I had a great night too! Are we doing anything today? Maya smiled at her: "We are going out for breakfast at Topanga's, then go to the Global Gallery so you can help me finish the displays set up, and I have three more surprises waiting for you there. We will leave for Topanga's at 9:00 am, then go to the Global Gallery when we are done there. I am asking Aubrey to meet us at Topanga's, then go to the Gallery, so I can show both of you what I have done so far." Riley nodded: "Ok, the day sounds full, is there anything I need to bring?" Maya suggested that Riley bring her Camera. Riley just stared at Maya: "Peaches, you know I am a professional Journalist, who always has her waterproof Notebook and Pens, and her waterproof Digital Camera and extra SD Cards with her at all times, except when you get me naked!" Maya giggled at Riley's comment: "Good to know, Honey. I was just checking to be sure. And you know I love getting you naked!" They each enjoyed one more cup of coffee. 

As Maya took their empty cups to the sink: "Riles, go start our shower, I will be in with you as soon as I clean up in here." Riley gave Maya a quick kiss and went to start their shower. Maya rinsed the cups and put them into the dishwasher. She then RyNET Aubrey: "Morning Aubrey, we would like you to meet us at Topanga's for breakfast at 10:00 am this morning. And I want your entire Gallery Girls, the Code Name for Aubrey's RSA's Travel Team to join us for breakfast. Then we all will go to the Global Gallery. I have a few things I want to show you." Aubrey replied: "Of course, Maya, we will see you at Topanga's at 10:00 am."

Maya then went to shower with Riley, and they both did their makeup and hair and got dressed. At 10 minutes to 9:00 am they took their elevator to the basement to meet their Travel Team. When they arrived, they saw Aubrey getting into her TownCar with her Travel Team. A Minkii Knights TownCar Travel Team consisted of the three RSA's of the Rilaya Essence member, a Driver, and a Navigator. Maya and Riley shared their RSA's. Each Travel Team took a separate route to Topanga's, but both arrived within five minutes of each other and parked in the new Topanga's Covered Parking Area. That was not the only area that was new at Topanga's.

On Wednesday, May 1, 2024, the sale of Topanga's by the owners, Katy, Topanga, and Zay, to the Rilaya Foundation closed and the Deed of Trust was transferred and recorded. In addition, the Deeds of Trust for the buildings and property adjacent to Topanga's, and the alleyway between those properties were also transferred and recorded at the same time. The Rilaya Foundation now owned the entire block on which Topanga's was located. When the announcement of the purchase was made to the Rilaya Essence, Vanessa asked what were the plans for all of that property. She was told that the plans were to develop that entire block into a Community Events Area with its own covered parking area, and the Foundation was going to search for and hire a General Manager to manage the entire area. Vanessa remembered a young student at Texas A and M with whom she and Zay shared several classes. In fact, Phyllis Porter, Vanessa, and Zay became friends when they partnered to do several class projects together. Phyllis planned to get her Masters Degree in Hospitality Management and she would graduate with that degree in June 2024. Phyllis' Bachelors Degree was in Nutritional Health. Vanessa contacted Phyllis and discussed the Rilaya Foundation Events Area General Manager position with her that night. Phyllis was very excited to both hear from Vanessa and to learn about the new position available. Vanessa had one of her RSAs make all of the arrangements to have Phyllis fly up from Dallas to New York City on Friday, May 3, 2024. Phyllis would stay with Vanessa and Zay in their Residence, and she would meet with Jonathan and Topanga on Saturday to discuss the new position available. Phyllis was so happy to see Vanessa and Zay again and to have time to catch up with their life stories. And she was very happy when Jonathan and Topanga had invited Vanessa and Zay to participate in her meeting with them. She had provided her Curriculum Vitae, Resume, and Full College Description of the Masters Degree Program on Thursday. Her Master's Degree included her Major in Events Planning and Management, Lodging Management, and Travel Management, and she had a Minor in Food Preparation and Health Nutrition. Each area of management included extensive Safety and Security training classes.

Of course, Topanga had ordered a complete Minkii Investigation Report, all the way back for three generations. A complete surprise came back in the Report: Phyllis Porter was a Minkii Knight-Level 2! She had started Minkii Knight Training when she started college, five years ago! The Report also included a statement that Phyllis had worked with Stuart Minkus on a Minkii Nutritional Health Project. 

Phyllis was offered and immediately accepted the Community Events Area (CEA) General Manager position. She would move into the apartment on the second floor of Topanga's on Sunday, June 9, 2024, two days after her Graduation Ceremony.

Phyllis already had completed all of the requirements for her Master's Degree and completed everything necessary for her graduation. She had a whole month to work on the Topanga's CEA Project, which she did when she received her RyNET and connection to KLEai, she already had her RyCOMM as a Minkii Knight. She created a Master Plan and submitted it to Topanga for approval since it would always be Topanga's, although the Rilaya Foundation technically owned the property. And Topanga's RSA's had to get the proper Licenses and Permits for each part of the CEA Project. And Topanga would share the CEA Project with the appropriate Rilaya Essence members.

The design and construction of the block-long, all-weather Parking Area would be the easiest part to do. It was going to be a two-story Parking Garage with the first-floor ceiling height of 20 feet, to allow all vehicles, including Semi-Trailers to use it. But one-third of the first-floor Parking Area and the other two-thirds were separated by a solid InstaWall between the two parts. There was a large industrial roll-up door in the wall. The one-third area was reserved for Minkii vehicles and other Minkii operations. The top-floor Parking Area was the full block-long and provided unrestricted parking. There was to be an elevator at each end of the block connecting both floors. It was estimated it would take just fourteen days to demolish the buildings and build the 300-vehicle Parking Area after the Permits were issued. While the law required only 50 Accessible Parking Places, this Parking Area would have 100 Accessible Parking Places and 200 Unrestricted Parking Place. The population of New York City now had over 25% of people age 65 or older, many of them with accessibility problems. The whole Parking Area would be finished by June 25, 2024. 

The next suggestion that Phyllis had was to leave Topanga's exactly as it is, except make the stairs into an accessible ramp and add two sets of French Doors in the wall between it and the Storefront on its left. 

And turn the Storefront on its left into a true New York $2-A-Slice Pizza Restaurant that could seat 200 people inside, with the ability to add 100 more seats outside when the weather was nice. The secret to that restaurant's success would be the Minkii CAES Oven that cooks with the Chemical Activated Energy Source that, actually, Stuart, not Farkle, and Smackle invented over ten years ago. The cooking time of this oven was one-fourth of the time of a conventional oven, whether it was baking, broiling, frying, toasting or warming food. The Minkii CAES Oven baked a perfect pizza in 5 minutes, instead of 20 minutes. And the Minkii CAES Oven was one-fourth the size of a conventional oven but was designed to allow the same amount of food to be cooked in it. Every Minkii Knight was given one when they graduated the MKA Academy. 

The next suggestion that Phyllis had was to add two sets of French Doors in the wall between it and the Storefront on its right. And turn that Storefront into an open space that could be used for any type of Community Event Center and have all of the equipment to set up the open-space with 8-person round tables and chairs for meals, or theater style with up to 300 seats, or classroom style with six-foot tables, or have a dance floor with tables around it for weddings or other events that would have dancing. All of the audio, internet, lighting and visual needs would be provided by RyCOMM with a connection to KLEai. 

Phyllis reported for work in Topanga's as the General Manager of the Topanga Community Events Area Project on Monday, June 10, 2024, and, she was promoted to Minkii Health Specialists Chief. On Monday, July 1, 2024, everything she had suggested had been approved, built, equipped, and had a fully-trained staff. The entire Topanga Community Events Area was open for business. And on Thursday, July 4, 2024, the Area celebrated with a concert in the Community Events Center, the sales of 1,200 slices of pizza, and Topanga's selling over 1,000 Ice Cream Scoops and 1,500 Smoothies!

When Maya and Riley walked into Topanga's from the new Back Entrance from the Parking Area, everything seemed to be the same. Then, when they saw the French Doors on both walls, their eyes started to get big. Maya went right, going into the Pizza Restaurant while Riley went left, going into the new Community Events Center. Both of them said at the same time: "What the heck is going on here?" They both switched places with Maya going into the Community Events Center while Riley went into the Pizza Restaurant. They ran back to each other and hugged tightly. Phyllis came over to them: "Surprise!" "Your Mom, Topanga, told us to keep all of this as a surprise for you two - "Surprise!" Phyllis knew that Maya and Riley and Aubrey, along with their Travel Teams were coming for breakfast, so Topanga's had put out the 'Private Party' signs and prepared for their arrival. Everyone sat down and they were served a complete country breakfast, family-style. Phyllis joined Aubrey, Maya, and Riley and both Travel Teams and they all seemed to Bond closer that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	54. Game: Global Gallery Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya gives more Surprises to Aubrey and Riley.

Sunday, July 28, 2024 

Aubrey and her Travel Team arrived in front of the Global Gallery twenty-seven minutes after leaving Topanga's. Maya and Riley and their Travel Team arrived there six minutes later.

Maya told both Travel Teams to take off the next three hours and come back at 4:30 pm to take them back to the RFB. When the Essence members went into the Global Gallery, the two Travel Teams left. Maya rolled Toby behind her and Riley carried her Travel Bag with her. At their ages now, they carried small, zippered bags instead of school-like backpacks. But both types, whether backpack or travel bag, served the same purpose. Riley looked around the Main Gallery room: "Oh Maya, these displays are beautiful. You have done so much work since I was here last." Maya smiled and her cheeks reddened slightly: "Thank you, Riles." She gave Riley a quick kiss.

Aubrey had not been in the Gallery since the Construction had been completed on the Second Gallery: "I agree with Riley, you do such great display work. Oh, where did those French Doors come from? To where do they go?" Maya took Aubrey's hand and gently pulled her toward the French Doors. Riley moved ahead of them and opened both doors so Maya could continue to pull Aubrey into the new Second Gallery: "Welcome to our new Second Gallery! It was Topanga's idea, and you inspected the second building and strongly suggested that Topanga's idea to buy both buildings was a good one. She bought both buildings from Sally and told us to do whatever we wanted to do to it. We chose to have the Minkii Construction Crew prepare and build a second, identical gallery. Now both galleries are Certified Safe and Secure by the Minkii Knights Construction Crew. And, we even have added a Back Area, just like Sally's Studio.

Riley looked around the Second Gallery and realized that it was fully displayed: "Wait, Maya, you told me we were coming here to help you set up the new displays. It sure looks like you already have set everything up?" Again Maya blushed and looked down to the rug: "Ok, Riles, I have completed both room's displays for our Grand Opening. Surprise!" She then looked up into Riley's brown eyes, as her blue eyes started to get that Twinkle: "And I have several more surprises in the Back Area for both of you today." Riley turned to look at Aubrey with a questioning look? Aubrey just looked back at her and shrugged her shoulders. Maya watched both of the other girls looking at each other and just giggled at them: "Let's go to the Back Area. The Back Area was a large, empty room created to be a mini-gallery area. 

On the back wall of the Second Gallery, adjacent to the restrooms, was a door that led into the Back Area. There was no visible lock on the door, but it unlocked when Maya was within two feet of it. The Minkii Knights used a Special Lock created by Farkle ten years earlier. It was a built-in locking mechanism that was programmed to accept a single person's, a group of people's, or all Minkii Knight's Code that was transmitted from their MinkCOMM or RyCOMM. Maya led the way and held the door open for the other two: "Surprise!" The Back Area had been furnished like a large suite. There was a Queen-sized bed with headboard on the left wall, a desk with a bookcase and small work area on the right wall. The back wall had a kitchenette counter that ran the length of the back wall with a sink, Minkii CAES Oven and Minkii CAES full-size Refrigerator. There were six cabinets above the counter that held dishes, glassware, including champagne flutes, of course, and kitchen utensils.

There were two more doors, one at either end of the counter. One went into the en-suite bathroom with a two-person shower and a clothes/linen closet. After Maya completed the quick tour of what she called the 'Sleepover Suite', available if they worked too late at the Gallery, or they had too much champagne at a Gallery Event.

Maya moved to the other door and held it open for Riley: "Surprise for my Riles!" Riley walked into a small room with all of the equipment for a Remote Radio RILAYA broadcast studio with a large Video Screen too. And there was the green flashing light too. "Oh, Maya, this is fantastic! It's your turn to press the start button. Maya pressed the green button and the Video Screen started to have a message typed on it: "Welcome Radio RILAYA Gallery Media Studio. You are now connected to the KLEai 3200 Global Network, the most secure Communications Network on the Globe in Present Time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	55. Game: AIB Aubrey-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Assist Aubrey To Become The Next Adventures in Bondage Model.

Sunday, July 28, 2024

When Maya finished the Surprises and Tour of the Global Gallery Sleepover Suite, the three ladies sat down in the rolling desk chairs at the Desk and Work Area. Riley smiled a big grin and looked into Maya's deep blue eyes: "Peaches, all of this is so awesome. Now we have our own private room." Maya returned Riley's smile and when she returned Riley's stare, her blue eyes had that Twinkle again: "Thank you, Honey, I did it all for you." Maya stood up and as she retrieved Riley's Travel Bag, she spoke to Aubrey: "Aubrey, dear, go sit on the bed next to Toby." Aubrey smiled: "When did you bring in Toby? I didn't see him before." As Maya handed the Travel Bag to Riley, she looked over at Aubrey and nodded to Riley toward Aubrey. Riley read Maya's mind as they always do, and began to pull out her Camera and extra SD Cards.

Maya turned toward Aubrey: "This morning on our way to Topanga's, we stopped here and we had Toby and Riley's Travel Bag brought here. Go ahead and unzip Toby and put his lid on the pillows." Aubrey leaned down and did what she was told to do, as Riley had started videoing Aubrey with Toby. Just as Aubrey finished with Toby, Maya gave her another order: "Princess Aubrey, stand up and face me." As quickly as she stood up, Maya grabbed the front of Aubrey's sweater, and cut it from collar to waist hem with a pair of scissors. Aubrey yelled: "What the heck are you doing? That's a $150 brand new Alpaca sweater! Have you gone crazy?" But Aubrey did not receive an answer to her questions. What she heard was both Maya and Riley "Gasp" loudly. Then she heard Maya and Riley's leapfrog saying: Maya: "Those are the most beautiful"... Riley continued: "Breasts I have ever seen"... Maya: "And those large nipples are getting hard!" 

Riley had automatically kept the videotape going through the whole episode, and she was the first to speak in the room: "Princess Aubrey, you do realize that we will never have to worry about money ever again!" Maya and Riley started to giggle. Aubrey looked back and forth between them as she tried to process what Riley had just said. Three moments later Princess, standing topless, in just a short grey skirt and nice four-inch heels, joined the giggling.

Riley turned off the video and stood by Maya to the side of Princess: "Princess, Mistress Maya and I are creating a very special Sketch Gallery called Adventures in Bondage. Mistress Maya will create all of those beautiful Sketches." Maya continued: "And Mistress Riley will create all of the Captions and Explanations for each Sketch. And we have chosen you to be the next AIB Model", as she handed Princess the original AIB Sketch. 

Princess sat down on the bed behind her and carefully examined every aspect of the Sketch. She took 10 minutes to do that. Maya and Riley returned to their rolling desk chairs to watch Princess. Riley RyNET all of their Travel Teams and told them that the three of them were going to stay overnight at the Global Gallery. Riley then started taking photographs. The photographs of the most perfect breasts hanging out as their owner examined another perfect Sketch was amazing.

Princess looked up from the Sketch she had in her hand: "Mistress Maya, Mistress Riley, this woman is so beautiful, especially in bondage. And all of her naked body showing true perfection. Who is this Model? You cannot really see her face, just that she is loving being bound." Mistress Riley blushed 

Maya and Riley stood up together. Mistress Riley told Princess to strip off everything including her heels. And Mistress Maya told Princess to lie on the bed as she started to use almost every Toby Toy and Bondage Device in and on Princess, as Mistress Riley took photographs of everything Mistress Maya was doing to her. This Sketch Episode lasted three hours and Mistress Riley took so many photographs, from so many angles, in so many lighting conditions. 

They all ended the Episode by collapsing on the bed and drifting off to sleep with Princess still in Bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	56. Game: AIB Aubrey-Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week Radio RILAYA will be launched on Thursday, August 1, 2024 and the Maya Hunter Global Gallery will be dedicated on Saturday, August 3, 2024.

Monday, July 29, 2024

Maya RyNET Topanga to tell her that Aubrey would not be at work today. "What did you two do to my Aubrey?" Maya answered with the simple single Game Word: "Sleepover." Topanga rolled eyes at Maya: "Ok, but you better take care of her." Maya just smiled into her RyNET: "Yes, we did!" 

When Riley woke first, she started to take Aubrey out of bondage. Just as she finished with that, Maya awoke and they both assisted Aubrey to the shower and Maya sat with her in the warm steam and soft water and caressed her to bring back feeling to her muscles. Riley went back and started putting the Toby Toys away. Riley guessed that the shower would take at least forty-five minutes, so she went into her new Gallery Media Studio to check out all of the new equipment because her Radio RILAYA launched at Noon, Thursday, August 1, 2024, and she wanted to be ready. Maya and Riley had decided to do a 'Soft Launch' from the Gallery instead of their Home Media Studio. No Ceremony or Press Reporters.

Riley set on the bed holding Aubrey gently while Maya notified their Travel Teams. Maya and Riley knew what was going to happen last night and they had brought Aubrey a new Satin Silk blouse and lace bra, which Aubrey was now wearing. Maya told their Travel Teams that Aubrey would ride with her and Riley's Team and everyone would meet back at the RFB. An hour later they arrived at the RFB with Aubrey staying with Maya and Riley. Maya RyNET Topanga to come up to their Penthouse Home to see Aubrey. 

Riley ordered six complete meals from their favorite Chinese Restaurant. Two meals for the ladies to share, and the other meals for the Travel Teams as a Thank You for taking care of them yesterday and today. Riley then made hot tea and set the table for dinner. Topanga arrived and they all enjoyed a pleasant meal together.

Then they started to create the formal plan for both the Launch of Radio RILAYA and the Dedication of the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	57. Game: Radio RILAYA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radio RILAYA and RyNET are created.

Thursday, August 1, 2024

Today is Radio RILAYA Day! The very first Rilaya Foundation Global Communications Network (RyNET) and 'Radio RILAYA: Always-On Global Truth Radio' broadcast at Noon (EDT).

When Smackle and her SciTech SAMMY team were just beginning to create SAMMY, they had decided that SAMMY would be a down-loadable Application. They also decided to create a SAMMY device on which the App would run. At that time, Smackle asked Farkle and the Minkii Communications Specialist Chief to meet with them to help design this new SAMMY device. 

This new SAMMY device team designed a state-of-the-art device with help from KLEai during the month of May 2024. The device was the size of a modern-day tablet and it could support basic computer Apps also. When the idea of the Rilaya Foundation Communications Network was presented, the device was installed with the whole new RyNET system, and renamed the RyNET. The RyNET was added to MinkCOMM as a sub-network, intended to be a Free Public Access Network. 

Beta RyNETs were manufactured and distributed to all members of the Rilaya Team living in the RFB to be used and tested on the new RyNET. At the end of the test period, improvements were added and the Rilaya Foundation Management Essence approved the purchase of 5,000 RyNETs, to be manufactured at five Evelyn Rand Inc. facilities in five countries. At the end of July 2024, every Minkii Knight, all members of Minkus International and Minkus International Core Group, and all Rilaya Foundation members were issued their own personal RyNET, without the SAMMY Application. 

There are six RyNET Minkii Communications Specialist Knights, with a RyNET Minkii Communications Specialist Chief, assigned to edit and verify all media data received from the Embrace Embassies, and to manage and maintain all Radio RILAYA operations around the clock, including being an anchor person who broadcasts these stories. One of each Embrace Embassy Ambassadors has the responsibility of reporting everything good, real and true of accomplishments and events happening in their territory that pertain to the Rilaya Foundation Core Responsibilities. All true and verified stories, including photographs and videos, are forwarded to Riley for final edit and approval.

Today is Radio RILAYA Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	58. Game: Radio RILAYA-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley celebrate the success of their new Radio RILAYA and RyNET launch.

Thursday, August 1, 2024, Noon

Maya and Riley decided to do a 'Soft Launch' of their RyCOMM and Radio RILAYA by doing their first broadcast from the Global Gallery Media Station, located in the 'Sleepover Suite' in the back of the Global Gallery.

The RyCOMM, powered by the KLEai 3200, is a Sub Network of the MinkCOMM and allows everyone with a RyNET to be connected so that person can communicate from wherever they are around the Globe, and it also allows everyone who has a radio to hear Radio RILAYA around the Globe.

The Agenda for this first broadcast included:  
Noon - Introduction and Welcome To Radio RILAYA! by Riley Matthews-Hunter  
12:15 - Introduction of the Rilaya Foundation and Welcome To Radio RILAYA by Jonathan Turner  
12:30 - Congratulations from the Mayor of New York City, the Governor of the State of New York, and Minkus International by Stuart Minkus.  
12:40 - And, an invitation to everyone around the Globe to subscribe free to Radio RILAYA.  
12:45 - Real, True and Verified News from around the Globe - Twenty-Four Hours A Day

The first broadcast was perfect! Maya and Riley hugged each other and kissed to their success. Then they started to read the Video Screen as it showed each subscription: Name and Country or State of the subscriber, and the second line of data showing the totals by country and/or state. Within the next fifteen minutes, 167,000 subscribers from 65 countries and 43 states!

Maya got up from her seat and walked toward the studio door. Riley asked: "Where are you going Peaches?" Maya turned to Riley: "To get the champagne, of course!" Maya came back with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. She filled the flutes and gestured toward Riley: "To my wife's success, I love you so much!" Riley replied: "To MY wife's success, I love you so much." They drank the whole flute and refilled them and turned to look at the Video Screen: 383,000 subscribers from 102 countries and 51 states!

Riley stood up: "Let's go and have some lunch, I'm starving!" Maya followed her to the refrigerator and they filled their plates with various foods. Then they sat at the desk and drank another flute of champagne as they ate their lunch. They ate silently as they both watched the mini Video Screen on their desk. At the end of their 30-minute lunch: 3,391,524,000 subscribers from 172 counties and 51 states.

They cleaned their dishes, drank another flute of champagne, and went to the bed. They slipped off their shoes, blouses, and slacks, and cuddled on the bed and fell asleep together. Riley awoke six hours later and, with that twinkle in her eyes, very gently unclasp Maya's bra without waking her. Maya did start to awaken when she felt her panties pulled down her legs and off. She sat up quickly, and her bra fell off! Riley just smiled and kissed Maya. Riley then moved down on the bed and started using her mouth on Maya's pussy. Maya's moans confirmed that Riley was doing it correctly.

Riley took her time pleasuring her wife and enjoyed watching Maya twitch and heard her moan louder. After twenty-two minutes, Maya arched her back and experienced an awesome orgasm and she felt many smaller shocks. She could only lie there for the next ten minutes regaining her strength and ability to focus. When she was able to focus, she leaned down to Riley and kissed her with passion and lust: "Honey, now it's your turn to be pleasured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	59. Game: Global Gallery Prepares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Maya and Mistress Riley prepare for the Dedication of the new Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery with another Honeymoon Game.

Friday, August 2, 2024

Maya and Riley returned to their Penthouse Home late last night after an awesome launch of Radio RILAYA and their private celebration in the Sleepover Suite in the Global Gallery. This morning they slept-in to 11:30 am. Maya awoke first and just lied there enjoying the feel of their plush bed and having Riley next to her. Her only thoughts were of last night's pleasure session. She loves Riley's talented tongue so much. She rolled into the spoon position and put her arm around Riley's back. Riley reached up and pulled Maya's arm tighter around her: "Maya, I love you so much." Maya purred back: "And you know how much I love, too." They stayed cuddled for another twenty minutes. Riley started to get up and Maya followed her. They put on their Satin Silk Robes and went into the kitchen for coffee, juice, and fresh fruit.

As they sat at the table having breakfast they both reached for their RyNETs that they left there when they came home. Riley pulled up the Video Screen from the Radio RILAYA subscription screen. 4,965,143,236 subscribers. 199 Countries, 51 States, and the Holy See. Riley showed the screen to Maya and they both screamed: “Yayaaaahhhh!” Riley said: "With nearly 60% of the Global population listening now, we are truly a Global Foundation now."

Riley then asked Maya: "What do you have to do today for your Global Gallery, Peaches?" Maya looked up, thinking: "I have to meet with Aubrey and Topanga to double-check everything is in place and complete for tomorrow. You're welcome to go with me, but I feel you probably have much work ahead today with over 4 billion subscribers! Honey, I am so proud of you!"

Riley stood up and collected the dishes and glasses and cups: "Thank you, Peaches." She took everything to the sink and cleaned them enough to put in the dishwasher. When she was done, she came over to Maya: "Ready to take our shower?" And she pulled Maya's chair back and took her hand. They took their shower together and put on some light makeup and combed their hair. They then dressed and they went back to the kitchen table. Maya RyNET Aubrey and Topanga, while Riley RyNET the Minkii Communications Specialist on duty for Radio RILAYA. When they completed their RyNET, Maya kissed Riley: "Well, it's off to work we go, Honey." They took the elevator down, the Sixth Floor for Riley and the Third Floor of Maya. Riley kissed Maya when she got to her floor: "I love you, Maya!" Maya leaned in for one more kiss. 

Maya spent the day with Aubrey and Topanga at the Global Gallery, and Riley spent the day with her Radio RILAYA Team. Around five-thirty pm, Maya RyNET Riley to check on her: "Hey, Honey! We're back, you about ready to have some dinner? Come down to the office and we all can have dinner in the Essence Dining Room." Riley answered: "Five more minutes, and I will meet you there." Riley finished her business and took the elevator to the Third Floor. As she got out of the elevator, Aubrey, Maya, and Topanga greeted her. They went to the Essence Dining Room and had an enjoyable meal together.

When Maya and Riley returned to their Penthouse Home, Riley said: Princess Maya go take a hot shower. Maya heard the Game Word and she kissed Mistress Riley and obeyed without question. While Maya took a shower, Riley stripped naked and put on her Satin Silk Robe and prepared everything to give Maya a deep tissue massage. She then went and dried Princess and brought her out to their bed, where she told her to lie on her stomach on the large fluffy towel on the bed.

Mistress explained: "Princess, you have worked very hard to create and design your Global Gallery. From now to the end of your Dedication and Reception tomorrow, your Mistress will do everything you need to be pampered, relaxed and look as beautiful as you always do." Princess simply moaned: "Thank you, Mistress!"

Mistress's massage felt wonderful to Princess, especially when Mistress added deep tongue probing and sucking all over her body. The massage ended with Princess having an awesome orgasm. She then fell asleep as Mistress put her to bed with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	60. Game: Global Gallery Prepares-Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minkii Knights have been preparing to provide Personal Protection and Security at the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery Dedication since the day the Global Gallery was approved by the Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors.

The MKA Academy was located on an undisclosed one-thousand-acre plot of land near Wappingers Falls, New York, which was less than a two-hour drive, or forty-five-minute helicopter trip, from the RFB. The eastern and southern borders of the property were Casper Creek, with a part of Cobalt Lake, and the western border was the Hudson River. The entire property had a living-fence of thirty-foot-tall Leland-Cypress trees, five trees thick. Of course, there was an electronic fence within these trees, and other intrusion-alert devices, and, perhaps some anti-intrusion devices as well.

The MKA Academy buildings included the Headquarters Building which housed the Administrative Staff offices, classrooms and laboratories, and the office of Minkii Knights Commander, Haruto Sato. Four additional buildings were attached via enclosed walkways. These four buildings included the living quarters for two hundred Minkii Cadets and Minkii Knight Specialists Trainees, residences for the Command Staff and Training Staff, and the HAPTs prepared for the Rilaya Foundation Essence Administrative Team and other VIPs who may visit. Each building had its own Armory, Dining Room, and Recreation Areas. Each building generated its own CAES energy, so each was self-sufficient.

An aircraft Landing Strip was ten-minutes behind the Headquarters Building and could accommodate both medium-range fixed-wing aircraft and rotor aircraft. An undisclosed number of each type of aircraft was housed in two huge hanger-type buildings. A third Hanger housed Minkii Mobile equipment and was the receiving and storage building for the Minkii Knights. It was attached to a four-building complex built around a large open-spaced assembly area. These buildings housed the Minkii Knights Elite Security Unit (MKESU). This Unit was composed of one-hundred Minkii Knights-Level 2s and a Command Staff. Their specialized equipment and weapons, created at Minkus International, and their Thirty-Third Century training made this Unit the most powerful Protection and Security Essence around the Globe. 

The Minkii Knights had only five levels of rank: 1 Minkii Cadet, 2 Minkii Specialist, 3 Minkii Knight-Level 2, 4 Minkii Chief, and 5 Minkii Command Officer. A Minkii Cadet did basic training for three months. Then the Minkii Cadet studied a Minkii Specialty for another six months. At the end of this nine months of training, the Minkii Cadet moved to the rank of Minkii Specialist. When a Minkii Specialist had served a total of two years, that person was eligible to take the Examinations to become a Minkii Knight-Level 2, who served as a Specialists Unit Officer. When a Minkii Knight-Level 2 had served three more years, that person was eligible to take the Examinations to become a Minkii Knight Chief, who served as the Senior Officer of two or more Specialist Units. When a Minkii Chief served five years, that person was eligible to take the Examinations to become a Minkii Knight Command Officer, who Commanded geographic areas of the Globe, was the Command Officer for each Minkii Specialty or taught at the MKA Academy. 

Four weeks before the Global Gallery Dedication, the whole MKESU moved into a four-square-block area surrounding the Global Gallery. They consulted with the New York Police Department, which acted as the liaison with all the other City of New York, State of New York, and Federal Government Agencies, and the United Nations Security Staff because many UN Ambassadors would be attending the Dedication.

These Minkii Knights wore their full Field Combat Uniforms with the Rilaya Foundation Flag Patch on their uniform's right shoulder, designed by Maya Matthews-Hunter, and the Rilaya Foundation Flag painted on all of their equipment and vehicles. This Unit had specially-equipped armored TransVans, that were positioned throughout the four-square-block Security Zone.

While the Rilaya Foundation was technically only a Global Charitable Organization, because of its many Embrace Embassies and State Regional Offices in the United States, the United Nations already granted the Rilaya Foundation the same privileges and status as the Holy See, including having its own Globally-Recognized Flag.

The entire Security Zone now was ready for the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery Dedication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	61. Game: Global Gallery Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Was Going To Be Maya Hunter's Second-Most-Important-Day Of Her Life, With Her Wife By Her Side.

Saturday, August 3, 2024

Mistress Riley awoke around 8:15 am, lying next to her beautiful wife, Princess Maya.

Last night, Riley knew how excited and nervous Maya would be today, so she had started another Mistress/Princess Honeymoon Game to help keep Maya less nervous and more focused on today's most special Event. In this Honeymoon Game, the Mistress makes all of the decisions and the Princess just obeys what she is told to do by her Mistress. Riley was determined to be sure everything was perfect for her wife's second-most-important-day in her life.

Riley had secretly met with Haruto Sato, the Minkii Commander, and asked him to have the Minkii Clothing Specialist design the perfect dress for Maya to wear today. He had a beautifully embroidered dress designed with removal breast supports so no bra was needed, a full zipper down the back, and its hem fell just below the knee. Of course, Riley had supplied him with Maya's exact measurements, which she knew by heart. The material was special Minkii Uniform cloth and the color was Minkii Blue, similar to United States Navy Blue. But this cloth had all of the protective qualities of the Minkii Field Combat Uniform. So Maya would look beautiful while being well protected. While Maya was at the Global Gallery yesterday, Haruto personally delivered two large dress boxes to Riley. He explained that he had a second dress designed that would complement, but not copy, Maya's new dress. This dress was designed for Riley with the same protective Minkii cloth, but the color was plum and would look beautiful on Riley. He also had matching-colors thigh-high stockings included in each dress box and two shoe boxes with matching-colors high heels, four-inch for Maya and 2-inch for Riley. Riley was overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness. She thanked him with a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush. He gave her a Hand Salute and left.

Mistress Riley went into the shower and started it so that it would be warm and steamy when she brought Princess Maya to it in a few minutes. She woke Princess up with short kisses and escorted her to the warm shower where Princess bathed in the warm, steamy water.

While Princess was in the shower, Mistress went to the kitchen and prepared two toasted bagels, with a schmear of cream cheese, fresh fruit and two large glasses of pineapple juice. She brought breakfast to the patio table. Then she went to the shower where she dried Princess in a big fluffy towel. She took Princess by her hand and gently pulled her to the patio table. Princess made a questioning look to Mistress because she was still naked and Mistress had on her Satin Silk Robe. Mistress softly reminded her Princess that she was not allowed to wear clothes in their Penthouse Home in this Honeymoon Game.

When they finished breakfast, Mistress just left the dishes and gently pulled Princess back to the Makeup area of their bathroom. She sat Princess down and applied her makeup perfectly; Princess was more beautiful than she has ever been. Mistress then combed and curled Princess's blond hair, adding to her beauty.

Mistress took Princess back into their bedroom and opened the dress box for her. Princess gasped: "That is so beautiful! Thank you so much, Mistress!" Mistress had Princess sit on the bed and she gently rolled each thigh-high up her legs. Then put the new matching four-inch high heels on her. She did not put any panties on Princess. Finally, she had Princess stand up and she assisted Princess to put the new dress on. Princess was just so beautiful. Mistress took Princess back out to the patio and told her to just sit and enjoy the new feelings she was experiencing with the pampering and the new clothes. Mistress gathered all of the breakfast dishes and took them to the sink where she cleaned them enough to put in the dishwasher. She then went and took her shower, did her makeup and curled her hair.

When Mistress was completely dressed in her new clothes and thigh-highs and shoes, it was 10:55 am and time to go down to the basement and get into their TownCar to go to the new Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery. She went and got Princess, who said: "Mistress, you look so beautiful! I love you so much!" As a last-minute item, Mistress had Princess sit on the edge of their bed, she then gently rolled Princess back as far back as she could and inserted the Strawberry Rabbit Remote-Controlled Vibrator deep into Princess's pussy. They got into the elevator and descended to the garage.

When they appeared at the garage, every Minkii Knight turned, stood at attention, and gave them a Hand Salute, while everyone else clapped loudly. When their TownCar entered the Minkii Security Zone around the Global Gallery, every Minkii Knight came to attention and gave a Hand Salute as they passed them.

When they arrived at the Global Gallery, it was 11:45 am. Aubrey and Topanga and their RSAs had been there since 9:00 am and had everything perfect for them. Topanga told them to just greet everyone as they entered Maya's Global Gallery. All of the Honeymoon Game had kept Maya focused on it, and she was not nervous and really enjoyed greeting all of the people who were attending the Event.

Throughout the Event Riley held Maya's hand and kept her calm. And Maya flawlessly made it through the Dedication Ceremony perfectly. If Riley detected that Maya started to get too excited with all of the celebrities and dignitaries attending, she devilishly pulsed Maya's Rabbit, which immediately made her focus on the Event.

This was very much Maya's Second-Best-Day of her Life. Riley was so proud of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	62. Game: One Zip Dress-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley return from the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery Dedication and make a new discovery about their uniforms.

Saturday, August 3, 2024

The Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery Dedication ended at 6:00 pm. All of the members of the Rilaya Foundation including the Board of Directors, stayed after the event ended. Everyone took a seat. Maya, with Riley still holding her hand, spoke to everyone there: "Riley and I wish to Thank each and every one of you for the love and support you have shown us throughout this new adventure we all are experiencing." She stopped and took in a deep breath: "In just five months we all have changed our life-path and we are well-planned and equipped to change the whole Globe for the better. Thank you all for making today the Second-Best-Day of my and Riley's life!" Everyone clapped, as Jonathan and Stuart stood up. Jonathan spoke first: "Maya and Riley, you two ARE the Pure Essence of the Rilaya Foundation. You inspire each and every one of us to make the Globe a better place." Stuart spoke: "Maya and Riley you know We Love You!" Everyone stood as they clapped loudly.

Each Rilaya Foundation member went back to the RFB, or their respective homes via Minkii TownCars. Aubrey, Auggie, Cory, and Topanga were the last to stay. Maya and Riley told them that they would bring Aubrey back to the RFB with them and that Auggie, Cory, and Topanga should go to their apartment, and everyone would talk tomorrow. Everyone hugged and kissed and they locked up the Global Gallery and went home. Again, as Maya and Riley's TownCar passed the Minkii Knights in the Security Zone, they received a Hand Salute from every Knight.

When they arrived at the RFB garage, Aubrey, Maya, and Riley took the elevator to the Seventh Floor and walked Aubrey to her Residence. They hugged and kissed and then Maya and Riley went up one floor to their Penthouse Home. They walked into the kitchen and Maya got a bottle of champagne and two flutes, then brought them to the table in front of the long sofas. Riley followed her and they both flopped onto the sofa. They still felt excited, happy, and very tired. It had been their Second-Best-Day ever! 

Maya poured the champagne and handed a flute to Riley: "Honey, I owe everything to you today. You pampered me, did my makeup and hair perfectly and my new clothes, they are so beautiful! I love you so much. Thank you for everything, especially being my wife!" Riley just automatically leaned toward Maya and kissed her with a kiss that lasted a minute as they just held each other tightly. When they stopped for air, both of them had happy tears in their eyes. They drank their whole flute of champagne and poured another. They then started another minute-long kiss and hug. They repeated the whole scene one more time. They had finished the bottle of champagne and they felt it warming them inside. They now just held each other for ten minutes, enjoying their special love for each other that encompassed them completely. They ended the hug with another long kiss.

Maya looked into Riley's brown eyes and saw the Twinkle: "Honey, why are your eyes Twinkling?" Riley answered with a new devilish grin: "You know Maya, these new outfits, are from head to toe made of Minkii Protective materials, so these outfits are now our new Rilaya Uniforms. And Peaches, please stand up for me." They both stood up as Riley turned Maya away from her and grasped Maya's dress zipper. "They both can be unzipped completely like this." Riley pulled the zipper completely down and Maya's dress fell off as Riley turned Maya back to face her again. Maya just stood there, now completely naked in just her blue thigh-high stockings and 4-inch heels. All of her was now available to her wife. Riley giggled: "I love getting you naked, my love!"

Maya quickly recovered from her shock and turned Riley around and did the same thing to Riley, pulling Riley's zipper down and letting her dress fall off. She turned Riley back to her to see her wife in just plum thigh-high stockings and 2-inch heels. But Riley also wore Satin Silk lace panties, so she wasn't technically naked. Maya just chuckled: "Ok, Riles, you win. Let's go and take a warm, steamy bath together." They held hands as they walked to the shower area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	63. Game: Time Continuum Causalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Time Continuum Causality is defined as a Concept, Event, Idea, Invention, and/or Thought created and recorded in Future Time's Historical Time Records appears in a Past Time, and the sudden appearance of that Concept, Event, Idea, Invention, and/or Thought in the Past Time CAUSES actual Future Time Recorded Time Historical Records to be changed to the Past Time.
> 
> The best example of Time Continuum Causality is when Stuart Minkus was authorized to bring a KLEai from the Thirty-Third Century to the Twenty-First Century and the Future Time Historical Time Records changed to reflect the KLEai was created in the Past Time Twenty-First Century.

A Time Causality occurred when Stuart Minkus was authorized to bring a KLEai from the Thirty-Third Century to the Twenty-First Century and the Future Time Historical Time Records changed to reflect that the KLEai was created in the Past Time Twenty-First Century.

There have been many Time Causalities throughout the Time Continuum when Time Twisters brought a Concept, Event, Idea, Invention, and/or Thought created and recorded in Future Time's Historical Time Records to a Present Time without authorization from the Time Council. These Time Twisters were pursued by Time Enforcement Agents (TEAs) and either the Concept, Event, Idea, Invention, and/or Thought created and recorded in Future Time's Historical Time Records was restored, and the Time Twister was returned to the Thirty-Third Century or the Time Twister was made to have never existed (Poof!)

Jason and Susan Smackle are TEAs, who have Stuart Minkus as their direct Superior. A second Time Casualty happened when Stuart was authorized to bring a new KLEai 3200 to the Present Time. The KLEai 3200 seamlessly replaced the original KLEai without anyone, other than Haruto Sato, Jason and Susan Smackle, and Stuart ever knowing it happened. The KLEai 3200 is capable of processing 10 Billion Items per second, while the KLEai is capable of processing only 3 Billion Items per second.

The authorization by the Time Council of the Time Causality of bringing the KLEai 3200 was based on the fact that Stuart and the Time Council had Thirty-Third Century Recorded Time History that in the Twenty-First Century, The Rilaya Foundation was created, and The Rilaya Foundation was credited with the invention of the RyFIN and the RyNET, which changed the whole Time Continuum for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	64. Game: Rilaya Day of Rest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, August 4, 2024 - Jonathan Turner has MinkCOMM everyone that today was to be a Day of Relaxation and Rest. Only Duty Personnel were to be active. 
> 
> But RyFIN and RyNET Team Members reported for duty in the Essence Dining Room.

Sunday, August 4, 2024

Jonathan Turner, CEO of The Rilaya Foundation, declared that today was to be a Day of Relaxation and Rest for all members of the Rilaya Foundation except those who were Duty Personnel. He sent this Directive to everyone on MinkCOMM so that all Minkii Knights were aware of his Directive.

So everyone took the day off and stayed home, except for the RyFIN and RyNET Teams. And the Minkii Commander ordered the MKESU to return to their Headquarters in upper state New York.

The RyFIN and RyNET Team Members reported for duty in the Essence Dining Room. Jonathan Turner had requested his RSA Team to purchase Subway sandwiches, chips, and cookies for 13 people, including themselves, and bring them to the Essence Dining Room since the Dining Room staff was participating in the Rilaya Foundation Day of Relaxation and Rest. Drinks were in the CAES Refrigerator in the Essence Kitchen.

The RyFIN and RyNET Teams included Barry, Farkle, Haruto, Jonathan, Smackle, Stuart and the Minkii Communications Specialist Chief, the Minkii Financial Specialist Chief, the Minkii Intelligence/Data Specialist Chief, and the Minkii Materials Management Chief.

Stuart was the Chairperson and everyone attending this meeting was a member of both Teams because the RyFIN and the RyNET were dependent on each other, although they were two separate Rilaya Foundation Projects.

Everyone arrived at 1:30 pm and picked their sandwich, chips, cookies, and drink and sat down at the long table. Stuart called the meeting to order and stated it was a working lunch meeting so everyone should eat as the meeting continued.

The first Agenda item was an Overview of the purposes for the RyFIN and the RyNET. Stuart explained: "I will start with the RyNET. As you all know, we have used the MinkCOMM Communications Network since I founded Minkus International. And it still is the Safest and most Secure Communications Network around the Globe. But, now that we have created The Rilaya Foundation, we needed to create a Public Access Communications Network: The Rilaya Public Access Communications Network, RyNET for short. And RyNET will have the capability to accept the use of Applications that we will create. The first of these Applications are the RyFIN Global Financial Transaction Network, then both of Smackle's Private and Public SAMMY Applications." 

"We have successfully created RyNET as an integrated Network into the MinkCOMM and all MinkCOMM Safety and Security features are now part of the RyNET. Smackle has reported that the Private SAMMY Application is out of Beta Testing and is ready to be tested by all Rilaya Foundation Female RSAs. Which will happen over the next two weeks when the new prototype RyNET Communications Network devices arrive from the Evelyn Rand Inc. manufacturing company. That is all I can report to this Committee at this time regarding our Project Bailey321, now known as the SAMMY App."

Stuart suggested they take a twenty-minute break now to do their personal business and refresh their plates and beverages.

Everyone returned to their seat, with food and beverages.

Stuart continued: "The Overview of the RyFIN is that we have prepared a complete Application that can be downloaded into the RyNET. The RyFIN has been created to allow some of the Globe's smaller and/or less thriving Countries to have a uniform, controllable Financial Accounting System that can be operated right from one of our RyNET devices. The RyFIN will be offered as a Rilaya Foundation Financial Service that will completely Record immediately all of the Financial Transactions and provide all of the continuous and on-demand Financial Information for the Country that contracts with our RyFIN Financial Services. RyFIN will provide every citizen who now has a Bank and/or Financial Account in that Country with our new RyNET device at no cost. We will launch RyFIN at 12:01 am Local Time on Wednesday, January 1, 2025."

"There are 200 Countries around the Globe at this time and most of them have their own Currency and Financial Institutions and Government Regulatory Agencies. Our RyFIN can provide better financial services and more financial stability to those Governments. I plan another 'Road Trip,' he made finger quotes, with Jennifer to start negotiations with some of these Countries to provide our RyFIN solutions to them."

"And, as soon as the RyNET devices are approved by our Minkii Specialists Teams, we will be sending Purchase Orders to all of the Evelyn Rand Inc. manufacturing companies around the Globe. Our present Global population is over 8 billion people, and sixty-percent of those people already have a communications device of some sort. We need to be prepared to replace all of them at no cost to the individual. That's right, our initial orders will be for 5 billion RyNETs! Approvals need to be made quickly." 

"So let's now break out into our specific Working Sub-Committees and get as much finished as possible today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	65. Game: SAMMY Needs A Manual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SAMMY Project is Complete and Ready for Final Testing, but it Needs a Manual.

Tuesday, August 6, 2024

Around 8:30 am Smackle RyNET Maya and Riley at the same time: "Morning Ladies! Sammy is complete! May I come up to discuss it?

Maya and Riley already were in their kitchen having coffee and juice. Maya responded: "Sure Smackle, come up now for breakfast." 

Five minutes later Riley met Smackle at their elevator entrance and walked her back to the kitchen table. They each made their own breakfast plate with an assortment of toasted bagels, cream cheese, fresh fruit, juice, and cereal. Maya and Riley both asked at the same time: "Is Sammy really complete and ready to use?" They both got that Twinkle in their eyes.

Smackle ate some cereal and looked at them with a cute smirk: "Yes, Sammy is complete and ready, but we have to wait until the shipment of 100 RyNETs arrives tomorrow. The Minkii Communications Specialist Chief told me he sent a Minkii Unit to the Evelyn Rand Inc. factory in the Cayman Islands to bring them here. As soon as those prototype RyNETs are inspected, tested, and approved, we can start to assemble a group of Rilaya Foundation personnel to do the final testing!"

Maya asked: "How many ladies do you need this time?" Smackle grinned: "Oh, we are not going to invite just ladies; I said we completed Sammy. Male Programming is finished, too! Jane and Mary were able to create Male programming by watching a lot of porn and reading everything about the psychology of the sexual male. We honestly believe we are ready to test Sammy for both genders."

Maya asked again: "Ok, so now how many people do you need this time?" Smackle turned to Riley: "Riley, you are our Journalist/Reporter person. How many Rilaya Foundation members do we have here in New York City?" Riley did not hesitate with an answer: "Full-time people we have six female members of the Essence Management team and six male members of the Essence Management Team, we have three female RSAs, we have your two female SciTechs, and Phyllis Porter at Topanga's, Phyllis has a Wait Staff of ten females and five males, plus the five females and five males who work at the $2-A-Slice-New York Pizza. That's a total of twenty-seven females and sixteen males personnel here in New York City, not counting our Board of Directors or the Minkii Knights, of course. And, Shawn and Katy are in South America right now." 

Each took a sip of juice and thought about those numbers. Riley asked: "Should we do the testing with just females and just males? I know some females and some males may be embarrassed if we do coed training. Who do you want to conduct the test for the males?" Maya's eyes brightened: "Your Dad of course. It just would be like teaching another Health Education Class, and he is the Essence Director of Education, too." 

Smackle finished her breakfast: "You know we need both of you to develop, write and illustrate the Sammy Operations Manual to help train everyone so they get the maximum satisfaction from using their Sammy. Are you ladies ready to create this Manual?" Maya and Riley looked at each other and nodded, then both spoke: "Yes, now is a perfect time!" Smackle responded: "Great, how long do you think it will take you to write it and have Maya create all of the illustrations?" Maya had a sly smile on her face: "You know, Smackle, Riley and I will need the first two RyNETs so we can develop and verify everything she writes and all of the drawings I create. I feel as soon as we have the new RyNETs, it will take us, oh, maybe, two, no three days to write, draw, review and verify everything." She almost giggled after she said this.

Riley knew exactly what Maya was doing and saying. She just looked down at the floor to keep from giggling. And Smackle did know, too: "Ok, ladies, I know the sacrifice you two will have to endure over the next three days. And I will bring my Satin Silk Robe and House-Heels with me when I come to check your progress."

Everyone hugged and kissed as Smackle went back to her Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	66. Game: RyFIN Trip Cascade Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RyFIN Global Meetings Causes Many Changes.

Wednesday, August 7, 2024

Jonathan Turner had summoned all members of the Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors and the Rilaya Essence to an unscheduled meeting in the Essence Dining Room at Noon. Everyone not physically in New York City attended via their MinkCOMM. Everyone else sat down to a buffet luncheon. Aubrey, Darcy, Jane, Mary, Sarah, and Phyllis Porter also were asked to attend.

A number of decisions had been made by the Rilaya Board via a private MinkCOMM session that morning. This "All Members" meeting was called to share those decisions and a new Rilaya Plan of Action.

Jonathan called the meeting to order: "This is a working meeting, so please eat while I present to you a new Rilaya Plan of Action that has been approved by the Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors this morning. The first Item is the congratulations to Phyllis Porter, our newest member of the Rilaya Board of Directors." Everyone looked up and began to clap as Phyllis stood up. 

"The next Item is the planned trip by Stuart to visit countries to discuss our new RyFIN Financial Services Project. That Project and this trip have been moved up to our Number One Priority. And is the heart of our new Rilaya Plan of Action. The major cause of these events is that Farkle, Stuart, and our Minkii Intelligence/Data Specialist Team and our Minkii Communications Specialist Team have created a very much improved new RyCOMM Network and RyNET Device six months ahead of our original POA. Later this afternoon, 100 of the prototype RyNETs will be here for Inspection, Testing, and Approval by our Minkii Teams. With their Approval, the Teams will Download a huge Data Package with all of our new, proprietary Applications."

"When all of that Download is complete, it has been decided that Farkle, Stuart and I will leave for the next sixty days or so to personally present RyFIN and RyNET to every country's government. To be honest, we anticipate that several of those Governments will not be happy to receive our information. So, the Minkii Commander has authorized that an MKESU Detachment accompanies each of us on this trip. Those Units are preparing at their Headquarters in upper state New York, and the three of us will take a short Minkii TransCopter trip there, and leave from their airfield there around 6:00 pm tonight."

"The following temporary assignments and movements will take place:  
1\. Topanga will assume the Rilaya Foundation CEO responsibilities in addition to her own COO responsibilities.  
2\. Bradley will assume the day-to-day responsibilities of Stuart at Minkus International in addition to his CEO responsibilities at Minkus International Core Group.  
3\. Vanessa and Zay will return to the RFB to assist Topanga in addition to their responsibilities with their RyING Project.  
4\. Cory and Topanga will move into a Residence on the Seventh Floor here. Just for your information, their son Auggie graduated from High School in June. He and his fiancee Ava, who also graduated, are the Executive Counselors at our Rilaya Foundation Summer Camp Program on Cobalt Lake on the MKI Academy property.  
5\. Jennifer and Smackle will move into a Suite in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home.  
6\. To continue to be transparent and informative with you all, Smackle's Project Bailey321 will conduct final testing over the next two weeks. This testing may include Rilaya Foundation members who live here in New York City. That is all I can tell you because that is all I know of the Project, other than the early arrival of our new RyNET devices is part of that testing."

Are there any questions? Hearing none, this meeting is complete. Thank you for your attention."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	67. Game: SAMMY Plans Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya Foundation Changes To Its Plan of Action Affect The SAMMY Manual.

Wednesday, August 7, 2024

When Maya, Riley, and Smackle voted "Yes" for the new Rilaya Foundation Plan of Action at the morning Board Meeting, it did not register with how the new POA would impact their Sammy Manual plans.

After the Rilaya Foundation Announcement and Assignments Meeting, just concluded, Maya, Riley, and Smackle just stayed in their seats in the Essence Dining Room. Riley told Smackle to go get Jennifer before she left the Dining Room. Smackle went over to Jennifer and brought her back to their table. Riley spoke first: "Hey, Jennifer, when do you plan on moving in with us?" Maya continued: "We really are looking forward to getting to know you better." Smackle added: "Jennifer and I are meeting our husbands and Jonathan here at 5:30 pm to say goodbye and wish them luck." Riley looked at Maya as she made a suggestion to Jennifer and Smackle: "You two only need to bring enough of your clothes to get you to Saturday. By then we will have a better idea as to what to do next. So why not do that now?" Maya nodded her agreement. Both Jennifer and Smackle agreed with that suggestion and stood up to go. Maya and Riley got up too, and everyone hugged as Smackle stated: "I'm going with Jennifer back to the International Suite to help her, Ok?" Maya and Riley both said at the same: "Good idea, RyNET us when you two will be back." Jennifer and Smackle left and Maya and Riley went to their Rilaya Office.

When they sat in their office, Riley asked Maya: "Peaches, I know we voted for the new POA, but with Jennifer and Smackle moving in, how are we going to create the SAMMan?" Maya just looked directly into Riley's eyes and asked: "The what man? What are you talking about?" Riley chuckled: "I'm referring to the SAMMY Manual we agreed to have a draft of it by Saturday. I just thought it was a cute name, SAMMan." Maya smiled and shook her head: "Ok, Riles, whatever you want. And I agree it is a cute name. And yes, you are right, how are we going to get it done with our new guests?" They both started to stare at the ceiling, thinking of how they were going to do it. Thirty minutes later, Darcy came to their office: "Hey Ladies! Topanga would like you to come to her office now."

They all went back to Topanga's office where they saw Aubrey, Sarah, and Topanga. Everyone sat down to listen to Topanga: "Well Ladies, and Daughters of Mine, it has been some kind of day so far!" Everyone took in a breath and slowly let it out. Topanga stood up: "Ok, Ladies, we are a good team together, and we all have been here from the start. Except for Aubrey, but she has caught up with everything and her taking the management of the Global Gallery has been a real asset." Maya looked to Aubrey: "Yes you are a real asset, and you have done so well, thank you, Sister Aubrey!" Aubrey, Riley, and Topanga all understood what Maya was saying." 

Topanga looked at Darcy and Sarah. "You two have been Jonathan's Administrative Assistants, and know more about his office. Please continue your work there and keep me informed of everything I need to do." She turned to Aubrey: "Aubrey, I will need you here with me, can Sally and your Global Gallery girls run the Gallery for a while?" Maya answered for Aubrey: "Sally had her gallery for ten years before we bought it, and Aubrey has trained her Gallery Girls to operate the Gallery when she was with you." Aubrey nodded a thank you to Maya and said to Topanga: "I am all yours, Topanga."

Topanga turned to Maya and Riley: "Dad is already over at the apartment to start packing our clothes. I don't think he will need any help from us, he has his three RSAs with him, and we can always go there if we forget something. It is really nice that Auggie and Ava are at our Camp, so no worries about them. Can you two go and inspect our new Residence and meet with Maria and have everything stocked, turned on and ready for us to move in tonight?" Both girls answered: "Of course Mom!" Topanga ended the meeting: "Ok then, I feel that is everything we need to discuss today." Darcy and Sarah went to their office. Riley turned to Aubrey and Topanga: "Let's all meet at our place for dinner when Dad, Jennifer, and Smackle come back. We'll plan for 6:30 pm. Ok?" Aubrey and Topanga both said: "Thank you, good idea."

Maya and Riley returned to their Penthouse Home and got some snacks and pineapple juice, then sat at the kitchen table. Riley picked up the menu for their favorite Chinese Restaurant, which also was owned by Evelyn Rand Inc., and asked Maya what she wanted for dinner. She replied: "The usual, honey, and we will need enough food for twelve people and our Reunion Girls." Riley RyNET their Reunion Girls and asked them to handle the ordering and transportation of the dinner order to arrive at 6:30 pm tonight. Riley came over to Maya's side and sat next to her as they finished their snack. They both sat there staring at the ceiling again, trying to decide how they were going to create the SAMMan by Saturday.

Maya suddenly came back to the present: "Riles, why are we having to have a deadline of Saturday? Here's a hint: We don't! And, everything is dependent on when Smackle brings us our new RyNET devices! Honey, we Do Not Have A Deadline!" Riley had listened carefully to Maya and almost said the Do Not Have part with her. They both repeated in their mind what Maya had just said, and they both yelled: “Yayaaaahhhh!”

They saw that the time was 3:47 pm. They cleaned their dishes and walked into their bedroom; it was nap time for the Pure Essence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	68. Game: RyFIN To Change The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RyFIN Team Leaves on a Global Mission and Smackle Brings the New RyNETs.

Wednesday, August 7, 2024

Around 4:40 pm, Maya and Riley heard Smackle and Jennifer return from Jennifer's Minkus International Penthouse Suite. They went into the bathroom did their business, and fixed their makeup and hair. When they came into the Kitchen they found Jennifer sitting at the table and Smackle was in the refrigerator looking for snacks. The girls hugged Jennifer and sat at the table, too. Maya told Smackle: "Hey Smackle, not too many snack items, we are all having dinner here at 6:30 pm." Smackle turned toward the table with just a bowl of grapes and four bottles of water: "Who is included in "we" all?" she asked Maya. "We all is Aubrey, Cory, Darby, Jennifer, Maria, Riley, Sarah, Topanga, Vanessa, Zay, you and I." They stayed at the table until 5:00 pm. Then Riley cleaned their dishes and everyone moved to the elevator which took them to the Third Floor where everyone was gathering in the Essence Dining Room to wish the RyFIN Team a good journey and success. 

When everyone sat down, Maya looked around the room and saw at least ten Minkii Knights, all in Field Uniforms with her Rilaya Flag patch on their right shoulder. She knew those Knights were part of the MKESU, not the Rilaya RSAs. She felt a shiver for no reason. She turned back to see that Farkle, Jonathan, and Stuart were wearing Minkii Field Uniforms, too. She had another shiver and intertwined her hand into Riley's hand and held it tightly. She then heard Jonathan: "Farkle, Stuart, and I sincerely appreciate all of you coming to see us off. And, don't worry about our dress, we wear Minkii Uniforms for the various weather conditions we may encounter on our travels. Shawn and Katy are required to wear them when they travel, too. We are in constant communications using the MinkCOMM Network. And, as I said this afternoon, we each will have an MKESU Detachment protecting us."

What he did not share with them was that an MKESU Detachment was on its way to Shawn and Katy in South America, and another Detachment was already in the RFB and that all of the Detachments included armored TransVans and two helicopters, one a TroopCopter and the other a CombatCopter. And in addition to the normal Minkii Knight Chief commanding the Detachment, a Minkii Field Command Officer joined the Detachment as the senior Commander.

Jonathan concluded: "Ok, it's time for us to make history!" Cory, Farkle, and Stuart all chuckled at that remark. "Topanga, you have the Command of the Rilaya Foundation, as he gave her a Hand Salute. See you all in six months! We are off to the roof!" Five Knights and their Chief moved to be in front of the RyFIN Team as they moved to the elevator, and the other five Knights and their Command Officer followed them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	69. Game: RyNETs and SAMMYs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dinner, Smackle Delivers New RyNETs.

Wednesday, August 7, 2024

When the elevator returned to the Third Floor, Maya and Riley and their ten dinner guests got in and headed to their Eighth-Floor Penthouse Home. As the elevator started to lift, Riley asked a question: "Why did Jonathan say they were headed to the roof?" Maya had the same question. Cory went into his Teacher Mode to answer Riley, but he, of course, had to add some humor to the answer: "Riley darling, I am going to give you three clues to help answer your question.

Clue One: Look at the Elevator Floor Selection Panel. How many Floor Buttons do you see?" Riley looked and her eyes opened a little wider as she answered: "Nine." Cory nodded: "That is correct. Clue Two: How many people are on this elevator right now?" Riley knew that answer: "There are twelve of us." Cory smiled: "Correct again. But look around the elevator, how many more people could ride this elevator with us?" Everyone moved around to allow her to examine the entire elevator. She answered: "It looks like another twelve people could ride with us." Cory again nodded: "You are correct. This elevator is actually certified for twenty-five people.

And so sweetie, the last clue is: Look at the back of the elevator." Again, everyone moved around so she could inspect the back. She answered with a question: "It looks like the back is another door?" Cory grinned this time: "You are right again." But both Maya and Riley still could not understand what all of the clues and answers meant. As the elevator reached the Eighth floor and the doors opened, and everyone started to go into the girl's home, Topanga stepped forward to the girls: "Ok Riley, this elevator is extra large and it has a back door because it can go up one more floor, and opens from the back onto the Rilaya Foundation Specially-Built Heliport on top of your Home." 

Maya and Riley both said: "Ooohhh." Then they both said: "WHAT! There is a Heliport above us?" Topanga answered: "Yes, Daughters of Mine, now close your mouths and let's have dinner." Cory was holding the front door open for them and Topanga walked out first, followed by the girls and Cory.

When Riley checked the warming oven, she was thankful that she found twelve individual meals warming, instead of containers for family-style. On the counter was all of the condiments, napkins, disposable tea cups, and utensils. She asked Darby and Sarah to help her distribute the meals and other stuff to the people who were now sitting on the two long sofas. Riley brought the hot tea, also in a disposable carafe. Everyone enjoyed a pleasant meal and the warmth of being with good friends. 

After finishing the meal and finishing their time with each other, everyone, except Aubrey, Jennifer, Maya, Riley, Smackle, and Topanga stayed. Topanga sent Cory to go explore their new Residence one floor below. Smackle suggested everyone come over to the Kitchen table where she had a big box.

Smackle had put six bottles of water on the table and she then handed each lady a smaller box from the big box. Everyone's eyes got big, except for Jennifer, as they opened their box and slowly and gently held what they hoped was a prototype RyNET, and they really hoped this new RyNET had a SAMMY Application downloaded in it. 

Jennifer yawned and asked if she could be excused to go to bed, it had been a very long and eventful day for her. Everyone got up and hugged her as she went into her Suite. Everyone sighed in relief. Everyone looked at Smackle while holding their breath. Smackle just grinned back at them: "Yes ladies! This is the new RyNET prototype. They arrived this morning, final Minkii Approval was granted at 1:30 pm and Jane and Mary have been working to download the... Smackle paused for effect... Complete SAMMY Application." Because Jennifer had just left the room, there was a muted cheer.

Aubrey looked up to Smackle: "Wait, wait, did you just say Completed Application? Do you mean that..." Smackle interrupted her: "Yes Ladies, the Male Gender component has been completed and is part of the total SAMMY App." Aubrey's eyes immediately looked into Topanga's eyes, that were looking back at her intently. Everyone sat there, took a sip of water, and started to remember their last experience with SAMMY.

Maya broke the silent remembrances of each lady: "Oh No! We have a SAMMan deadline again!" Everyone just looked at her, including Smackle, and asked: "A SAM what? A deadline? Riley, please tell us she hasn't finally lost her mind." Riley put up her hands to stop everyone: "No, no, Maya is still in her normal crazy mind. She is referring to an assignment Smackle gave us. We now have to create and publish the SAMMY Operations Manual before we can release SAMMY to the public. And I came up with the super cute nickname of SAMMan." Everyone one just shook their heads and took another sip of water.

Aubrey again looked up to Smackle: "Wait, wait, does that mean we can't use our SAMMY until they finish their SAMMan thingy?"

Everyone looked to Smackle, including Maya and Riley. They saw Smackle's eyes start to flutter and become glazed over. Maya and Riley knew she was simply going into her Genius Mode and trying to find the correct answer to the question. Finally, Smackle came back to give her answer, which caused more confusion: "No and Maybe. Let me explain, First, this RyNET is a completely new and improved device so you have to be trained to use it. Second, although you learned to use the SAMMY App for a day, this SAMMY App is completely new and improved too, and you have to be trained to use it. So, you all have to learn how to use this new RyNET device first. Then, you have to be trained to use the Sammy App with your new RyNET. But, Maybe, you can learn to use the new SAMMY App without having to read the SAMMan, which does not exist at this time." Everyone gave out a sad sigh of disappointment.

Maya spoke: "Unless." Both Riley and Smackle saw a very old smirk cross Maya's face. They both looked at each other and shared a shiver. They saw the old, don't follow rules, just do it Maya for one, two, three moments. Then the look was gone and Maya said: "Ok, try to follow my thoughts here, and let me know where the plan I'm formulating now may need adjustment." Everyone's jaw dropped open. That was the first time any of them, except her wife Riley, had ever heard such an intelligent, concise sentence and thought come from Maya. Everyone respected her in many ways, but this was a first for everyone.

Everyone continued to listen to Maya: "We still have the Training Room prepared for Sammy Training. We can do both a RyNET Training, then a SAMMY Training held right here, this weekend in fact, and, Riley, Smackle and I can observe that training while you are developing both new skills to assist us to create the SAMMan, by next Monday!" Riley and Smackle ran over to her and each kissed a cheek. Everyone else was still in awe of Maya's new-found ability to create a perfect plan.

Smackle did a summary of what just happened and what was going to happen. She then told everyone to put their RyNET back in the box and hand it to her: "The SAMMY Project is still Super-Secret and none of you are allowed to discuss it, not even to each other. You will get your invitation tomorrow for, she paused and looked at Riley, who whisper-shouted: "SLEEPOVER2!"

When the others left, then Smackle remembered Jennifer: "What are we going to do with Jennifer?" Topanga answered in her Lawyer Voice: "Leave her to me, it's time she becomes a complete member of our family. I will give her "The Talk" tomorrow." Aubrey, Maya, Riley, and Smackle all rolled their eyes and just looked at their Matriarch in awe. Aubrey and Topanga took the elevator down one floor and Aubrey walked Topanga to her new Residence. They kissed goodnight deeply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	70. Game: Topanga & Jennifer Become Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topanga and Jennifer Become Closer As Family.

Thursday, August 8, 2024

Topanga had made an appointment to meet Jennifer Minkus this morning. She chose to come up to Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home in which Jennifer was staying in one of the Bedroom Suites for the next six months while Stuart was away on his RyFIN trip. Maya and Riley met Topanga at the elevator and walked with her back to the Kitchen table where Jennifer was seated. They all got some coffee or juice and sat down at the table. Although Smackle should be at this meeting too because Jennifer had been her substitute Mom all through high school, and Jennifer was her Mother-In-Law too. But Smackle had to be in her Lab with her SciTech Assistants preparing to download their new and improved SAMMY Application into twenty new prototype RyNET devices.

They all shared how good it was that Jennifer was staying with them, and that they shared a good family-style dinner last night, and that they all slept well and soundly last night. Then Topanga stood up and took Jennifer's hand and suggested they move over to one of the sofa's to talk more. Maya and Riley immediately knew what was going to happen, so they refilled their drinks and went to their Home Office/Art Studio and closed the door.

Jennifer and Topanga put their drinks on the table in front of the sofa and settled comfortably next to each other. Topanga's first purpose of them talking was to help her learn more about Jennifer's past life since junior high school, about her marriage with Stuart, and her feelings regarding how she has raised Farkle and Smackle. The second purpose, which was more important, was to try to gently introduce the concept of the SAMMY Application to Jennifer.

As the two talked about junior high school and high school, they started to feel more comfortable together. Topanga learned that Jennifer continued to be a star athlete in college, attending on a full scholarship for all four years. This information gave Topanga the opportunity to start asking Jennifer about her feelings regarding gender and sexuality. Topanga started her questions: "So Jennifer, you have always been a star athlete in Girl Sports. I'm sure you spent most of your time with the members of your team. Did you party with them, too? " Jennifer answered: "I did spend most of my time with them, practicing, games, and a few parties. But, as you know, being athletes, we did not do anything to interfere with our good health, so we didn't go to many private parties, just school functions. But in my senior year of college, as my last sports season started to end, I did go out to several private parties at classmate's houses. But I always went with some of my team girls."

The Lawyer Topanga started to come out: "So, Jennifer, when did you and Stuart get together? How did that happen?" Jennifer started to smile, thinking of Stuart: "He was on my campus my senior year. He was at the Careers Day event, recruiting for his Minkus International company. I saw him and went over to say Hi. He remembered me from high school and he invited me to have coffee with him at the end of the event to catch up on our lives since high school." Again Jennifer smiled at that remembrance: "Stuart told me he was staying over one more day, and he invited me to have dinner with him. We had a nice dinner and he paid close attention to everything I said. He was really nice and didn't mention what he was doing at the time, unlike most guys who tried to talk all about themselves." Her smile got larger. "He asked me whether or not we could stay in touch, and we exchanged our contact information. We went to dinner several times when he was in my town after that. And he even came to my College Graduation. I was so happy he did that."

Topanga started to get closer to the question she really wanted to know the answer: "Wow Jennifer, I never knew all that about you two. So when Stuart came back into your life, did it change the feelings you had about all of your girl-friends? I mean it sounded like you just liked girls throughout college." Jennifer didn't react to the question: "Oh, you mean did I like girls sexually? No, we, of course, did have some girl-girl experiments, but I never thought of myself strictly liking girls. I just never thought about it." Topanga continued: "Well I know you supported Farkle and Smackle being together, and I'm pretty sure you have always supported Maya and Riley as a couple." Jennifer looked into Topanga's eyes: "Well Stuart never seemed to care about people's gender or sexuality, and neither do I. Is all of this questioning leading up to something, Topanga?"

Topanga had a sudden blush: "No, ... and Yes." No, I am not coming on to you. But Yes because I need to share with you a very important invention Smackle has created. This invention, actually it's an Internet-type Application, will change the whole world as we know it." Jennifer did not react to this information. They both got up and went into the Kitchen and refilled their drinks. Jennifer excused herself to go do her business, and Topanga went and knocked on the Office door to let the girls know it was safe to join them.

They all came back to the Kitchen and Riley brought out two snack trays. They all sat down and munched. Topanga started the conversation: "So, Jennifer, it would be better for Smackle to teach you all about her invention. She is working on the final touches of her SAMMY Application right now, that's why she isn't here with us. In fact..." Topanga looked at Maya and Riley: "I feel that you should learn all about SAMMY in private with just us family members." Maya and Riley started to get that Twinkle in their eyes. Riley asked: "Mom, are you suggesting we have a private, family lesson with the new SAMMY?" Maya added: "Like, maybe right after dinner tonight? Just the five of us?" Topanga smiled at the girls: "Yes, just the five of us. Together as a family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	71. Game: Family SAMMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smackle Delivers A SAMMY To Her Family

Thursday, August 8, 2024

It was dinner time at the RFB Penthouse Home of Maya and Riley who was with Jennifer, Smackle, and Topanga. Instead of a full meal, they just ate snacks with bottled water. When they finished, they helped clear the table, and clean the dishes enough to put in the dishwasher. While the others finished cleaning the Kitchen table, Topanga brought a bag to the table. From her bag, she handed Jennifer a new Satin Silk Robe, just like the ones the Sisterhood wore: "Let's prepare for our SAMMY Family Fun Night." Each of the others already had brought their Satin Silk Robe, and they undressed right there in the Kitchen, and neatly stacking their clothes on the chairs. Jennifer, having showered with many girls throughout her college sports days, joined in and put on her new Satin Silk Robe. 

Now it was Smackle's turn to bring a bag to the table: "Everyone sit down please." She began handing each lady a box about the size of a piece of typing paper folded over: "These are fully-programmed and fully-protected prototype RyNETs. They have all of the new and improved RyCOMM and RyFIN Applications and, of course, our new and improved SAMMY Application, which is also complete, including the Male Gender."

Smackle continued: "Now when you pick up your RyNET it will automatically Activate, you will hear five beeps and the Screen will come on with the Welcoming Message." She looked around the room one last time: "Activate your RyNET now." The room filled with the sound of beeping as each RyNET displayed the Welcome Message that was addressed to the actual Name of the Person who Activated it. 

Smackle clapped her hands to get everyone's attention back to her: "Tomorrow, we will have the mandatory complete Training regarding both the RyNET and RyFIN Applications here. We will have all of our Sisterhood ladies with us and we will have our new and improved SAMMY Application training for them following the RyNET and RyFIN Training.

Smackle continued the Instructions Lesson: "I know this is a refresher class for everyone here except for Jennifer, but this class will bring you up to date on the Complete SAMMY App. Turn on your RyNET Sammy App. On the first Screen, you will see 6 Colored Dots - Blue, Green, Orange, Purple, Red, and Yellow. Do you see the Colored Dots on your Screens?" The ladies nodded yes. Smackle continued: "Each of those Dots represents a Setting for your Sammy Session - Blue is your Gender, Green is the Location on your body, Orange is the Moisture you want, Purple is the type of Sensation you desire, Red is the amount of Stimulus you want, Yellow is the Temperature you want. Do you understand?" Again, the ladies nodded yes.

Smackle told them to Press the Blue Dot. They pressed the Blue Dot. The Blue background Screen appeared: GENDER - Male - Female. Now press Female."

The Green background Screen appeared: LOCATION - Back - Belly Button - Breasts - Butt - Ears - Eyes - Feet - Fingers - Front - Knees - Legs - Lips - Mouth - Neck - Penis - Toes - Tongue - Vagina. Smackle explained: "You can press from 1 to 4 locations. For your training, just press Breast now."

The Orange background Screen appeared: MOISTURE - Dry - Moist - Wet. Smackle instructed: "Press Moist."

The Purple background Screen appeared: SENSATION - Caress - Lick - Probe - Scent - Stroke - Suck - Taste - Vibrate. Smackle told them: "Press Lick."

The Red background Screen appeared: STIMULUS - Light - Medium - Heavy. Smackle advised: "Press Light."

The Yellow background Screen appeared: TEMPERATURE - Cool - Warm - Hot. Smackle said: "Press Warm."

The next screen appeared: TIMER - Minutes - Seconds. Smackle suggested: "Set 10 Minutes."

Smackle asked whether or not there were any questions. There were none. She then said: "Ok, ladies, we are going to go into the Training Room through those French doors." She pointed to them. "In there we have set up a play area that has been prepared to prevent any damage to the room. There are non-alcoholic beverages and snacks available in there also. Make yourself comfortable and enjoy your new SAMMY."

After ten minutes, Smackle went to each lady to be sure she had enjoyed her new SAMMY App. She saw that each lady had that Twinkle in their eyes: "Good, I see each and every one of us has enjoyed our SAMMY Application. Let's adjourn to the bedrooms to continue our enjoyment. Topanga is going to stay overnight with Jennifer and me. Maya and Riley, we will see you for breakfast. I KNOW you two will have an enjoyable night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	72. Game: Sisterhood's New SAMMY-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisterhood Assembles To Receive Their SAMMY.

Friday, August 9, 2024

Jennifer, Maya, Riley, Smackle, and Topanga met for breakfast around 9:30 am. They each wore their Satin Silk Robe and were barefoot. Everyone helped set the table, as Riley warmed the breakfast meals they had in the refrigerator. As they sat down at the table Topanga spoke: "We had a very enjoyable night, welcoming Jennifer into our Sisterhood." Everyone smiled at Jennifer, who was glowing still, and said: "Welcome to our Sisterhood." They all raised a glass in a toast.

Smackle inquired: "Maya, Riley did you have an enjoyable night, too?" Maya and Riley both blushed as they nodded: "The new and improved SAMMY is fantastic!" They both said.

Smackle continued: "That is great to hear. Now we need to assemble the rest of the Sisterhood here tonight to provide them with their prototype RyNETs and train them on the new SAMMY." Maya asked: "What time do you want them to arrive? I will RyNET everyone after breakfast." Smackle said: "6:00 pm and ask them to bring their RyNETs and Satin Silk Robes, too." Maya nodded her understanding.

Riley spoke: "Since all of our Sisterhood now lives here in the RFB, except Phyllis, I guess we don't need to have a Sleepover. But we will have Phyllis stay over in the other Bedroom Suite so she doesn't have to go back to Topanga's tonight. I'll have snack trays and champagne ready for us. And we will have Jennifer's and Phyllis' Sisterhood Ceremony, too."

Everyone helped clear the table. They all retired back to their respective bedrooms to shower and change back into their clothes, then came back out to the Kitchen. Topanga hugged and kissed everyone and she went back to her new Residence on the Seventh Floor. Smackle and Jennifer went back to bed to get some sleep. Maya RyNET the rest of the Sisterhood and Riley prepared the snack trays and got the champagne flutes ready. Then she and Maya went back to bed to get some sleep.

At 6:00 pm Aubrey, Darby, Jane, Maria, Mary, Phyllis, Sarah, and Vanessa joined Jennifer, Maya, Riley, and Topanga on the living room sofas. Each lady, other than Jennifer and Phyllis, wore her Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon around her neck. Topanga introduced Phyllis to everyone, giving Phyllis a brief overview of what each person did at the Rilaya Foundation. Riley invited everyone to come over to the Kitchen table as she brought out the snacks and Maya filled the flutes with champagne.

When everyone had finished their flute, and Maya refilled them, Smackle exchanged each person's old RyNET with their new prototype RyNET, as she explained: "These are your new RyNET, when you pick them up it will automatically Activate, you will hear five beeps and you will receive a personalized Activation Message. Activate you RyNET now." Each lady picked up their new RyNET and the room resonated with beeping and each lady read her personalized Activation Message.

Smackle continued: "We all need to be trained about the new RyNETs, but let's do that another time. Let's go right to the Training of your new and improved Sammy Application that Jane, Mary, and I have completed. But first, we must prepare for the training. Does everyone have her Satin Silk Robe?" Maya handed a new Satin Silk Robe to Phyllis. Everyone nodded Yes. Since we all have experienced the first SAMMY training, and we all have our Satin Silk Robes, we do not have to play a Naked Game tonight. Let's all prepare for the Training." Since all of the ladies, except for Phyllis, already had seen everyone else naked, they all just stripped in place, put their clothes on the chairs, and put on their Satin Silk Robes. Riley took Phyllis to her bedroom to allow Phyllis some privacy as she was the new lady to the group. When she came out of the bedroom in her new Satin Silk Robe, she joined everyone now sitting on the living room sofas.

Smackle began the Instructions Lesson, almost exactly like she did the night before: "I know this is a refresher class for everyone here except for Phyllis, but this class will bring you up to date on the Complete SAMMY Application. Turn on your RyNET Sammy App. On the first Screen, you will see 6 Colored Dots - Blue, Green, Orange, Purple, Red, and Yellow. Do you see the Colored Dots on your Screens?" The ladies nodded yes. Smackle continued: "Each of those Dots represents a Setting for your Sammy Session - Blue is your Gender, Green is the Location on your body, Orange is the Moisture you want, Purple is the type of Sensation you desire, Red is the amount of Stimulus you want, Yellow is the Temperature you want. Do you understand?" Again, the ladies nodded yes.

Smackle told them to Press the Blue Dot. They pressed the Blue Dot. The Blue background Screen appeared: GENDER - Male - Female. Now press Female."

The Green background Screen appeared: LOCATION - Back - Belly Button - Breasts - Butt - Ears - Eyes - Feet - Fingers - Front - Knees - Legs - Lips - Mouth - Neck - Penis - Toes - Tongue - Vagina. Smackle explained: "You can press from 1 to 4 locations. For your training, just press Breast now."

The Orange background Screen appeared: MOISTURE - Dry - Moist - Wet. Smackle instructed: "Press Moist."

The Purple background Screen appeared: SENSATION - Caress - Lick - Probe - Scent - Stroke - Suck - Taste - Vibrate. Smackle told them: "Press Lick."

The Red background Screen appeared: STIMULUS - Light - Medium - Heavy. Smackle advised: "Press Light."

The Yellow background Screen appeared: TEMPERATURE - Cool - Warm - Hot. Smackle said: "Press Warm."

The next screen appeared: TIMER - Minutes - Seconds. Smackle suggested: "Set 10 Minutes."

Smackle asked whether or not there were any questions. There were none. She then said: "Ok, ladies, we are going to go into the Training Room through those French doors." She pointed to them. "In there we have set up a play area that has been prepared to prevent any damage to the room. There are non-alcoholic beverages and snacks available in there also. Make yourself comfortable and enjoy your new SAMMY."

After ten minutes, Smackle went to each lady to be sure she had enjoyed her new SAMMY App. She saw that each lady had that Twinkle in their eyes: "Good, I see each and every one of us has enjoyed our SAMMY App. Let's adjourn to the living room.

When they all arrived back to the living room, there was their refilled flute awaiting them. They all sat down as Topanga spoke: "Tonight we have experienced the most awesome Sexual Training Aid the world has ever known. We, the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon, are the SMMY Educators who will teach the SAMMY Teachers around the Globe. That is the purpose of our Sisterhood. Our SAMMY Application WILL CHANGE the world, in ways we don't even know right now. But those changes will make the world a better place in which to live." Topanga raised her flute in a toast: "To SAMMY and a better world" Everyone raised their flute and repeated the toast.

Topanga continued: "Also tonight, we welcome two new Sisters to our Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon. Jennifer Minkus and Phyllis Porter, please come and stand with me." The two ladies came over to Topanga, as Smackle came behind Jennifer and Aubrey came behind Phyllis. Topanga spoke to the two ladies: "As you can see, each Sister wears a Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon around her neck to let the world know that they belong to the Sisterhood, and tonight we welcome you, Sisters." Smackle and Aubrey put a Red Ribbon around the neck of the lady in front of her. Everyone stood up with their flute and repeated: "Welcome Sisters!" 

Everyone except Jennifer, Maya, Riley, Phyllis, Smackle, and Topanga left and went back to their respective HAPT or Residence. As Vanessa left, Smackle handed her a box with a new prototype RyNET: "This is for Zay. Teach him well!" She then went over to Topanga and handed her a box with a new prototype RyNET: "This is for Corey. Teach him well!." Jennifer went to her bedroom as Smackle escorted Phyllis to the other Bedroom Suite and showed her everything there. Smackle then went to her bedroom. Topanga hugged and kissed Maya and Riley as she prepared to return to her Residence. Maya told her that she and Riley would walk her home. They descended to the Seventh Floor and walked Topanga to her door. They hugged and kissed again.

As Maya and Riley turned to return to their Penthouse Home, Mistress Maya gave Princess Riley a command: "Princess, give me your Robe." Princess immediately stripped off her Robe and handed it to her Mistress. They walked back to the elevator, Princess wearing only her house-heels, Red Ribbon, and a big smile. Mistress stayed one step behind her Princess both in the hallway and in the elevator to enjoy the view of her cute naked butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	73. Game: SAMMan-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Are Ready To Create The SAMMY Manual.

Saturday, August 10, 2024

Around 10:20 am, Jennifer, Maya, Phyllis, Riley, and Smackle met in the Kitchen of the Penthouse Home to have breakfast together. They were all showered and dressed for the day. Each chose a Rilaya Nutritional Health Meal (RyNHM) and as Riley warmed them in the Minkii CAES Oven, they helped set the table and poured their coffee and juice.

When they sat down to enjoy their meals, Maya asked everyone how their night was after the SAMMY Training and the Sisterhood Ceremony. Jennifer and Smackle blushed and both said: "Great night!" Then they looked to Phyllis, who just had been introduced to the SAMMY App. Phyllis had a huge grin: "Last night was the absolute best sexual experience I have ever had with a female or a male! It was awesome. Thank you so much for sharing SAMMY with me, and allowing me to become one of your Sisters!" Maya answered: "You are so welcome Phyllis, you are such an asset to our Rilaya Foundation, and to our Sisterhood. We are so glad you enjoyed your SAMMY." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Maya looked at Riley and they both shared a thought: Phyllis just revealed she was at least Bisexual, and more importantly that the new SAMMY App was a Universal Sexual Education Aid that allowed Female/Female, Female/Male, and Male/Male sexual experiences! And they needed to include that fact in the SAMMY Manual they would start writing today.

Jennifer then offered: "This is just a thought, but I believe it would be a good idea to create a Carrying Case in which people could carry and protect their RyNET, and include the SAMMY Manual and have another compartment for their wallet and makeup or whatever they needed to have with them all the time. Sort of a SAMMY Satchel, maybe?" Everyone immediately agreed that WAS a great idea! Smackle invited Jennifer to accompany her to her Lab today to meet with Jane and Mary and help start designing the SAMMY Satchel.

Everyone helped clear the table and Riley cleaned the dishes and utensils enough to go into the dishwasher. Everyone went back to their bedrooms and got their stuff they needed to take to their jobs. When they got into the elevator, Maya and Riley did too, to accompany them to their destinations: Jennifer and Smackle to the Fourth Floor and Phyllis to the Garage to get her TownCar to go back to the Events Center. Smackle reminded everyone that the SAMMY Project was still More-Than-Top-Secret and they could not share or even talk about SAMMY to anyone, not even other Sisterhood Sisters. They all hugged Jennifer and Smackle when they got to their floor. And when they arrived at the Garage, every Minkii Knight came to attention and gave Maya and Riley a Hand Salute. They hugged Phyllis goodbye and returned to the elevator to go back to their Eighth Floor. Again the Minkii Knights came to attention and gave a Hand Salute.

When they got in the elevator, Maya turned to Riley: "Honey, when we get home, remind me to RyNET Haruto and tell him to have his Knights stop the Hand Salutes!" Riley chuckled but agreed with Maya. When they arrived back to their home, they prepared to start to create the SAMMan.

They went into their bedroom to change clothes, but somehow it turned into a makeout session where they both competed to see who could strip who. It was a tie as they both were now naked. They put on their Satin Silk Robes and House-Heels and went into the Kitchen to gather snacks and juice, then took those into their Home Office/Art Studio to begin the creative process. They both had their RyNETs with them, of course, because they would have to check their Manual for accuracy by using their SAMMY App. They spent all of Saturday and Sunday creating the text and sketches for the SAMMan. They had so many times checking their accuracy with their SAMMY App, they just stayed naked the whole weekend, stopping only for a nap or two, some nourishment, and an occasional shower.

They finished the SAMMan around 10:15 pm Sunday night and went to their bed to finally get some real sleep. While lying there cuddled together, Maya spoke: "You know, Honey, we must have used our SAMMYs a million times this weekend. I'm surprised we didn't break them." Riley agreed: "Yeah, my fingers hurt. It would be nice if SAMMY accepted Voice input." Maya added: "Or, better yet, we could have a Favorites Button or two." They both were so tired that it took them about three moments before they had the same thought, saying at the same time: "Smackle can do that!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	74. Game: SAMMan Submitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Submit Their SAMMan To Cory.

Monday, August 12, 2024

Maya and Riley got up refreshed around 8:30 am. They went into their Home Office/Art Studio to RyNET Smackle with their ideas from the night before. Smackle listened to them carefully: "Maya, Riley those are terrific ideas. I agree, my fingers were starting to hurt, too!. Wow, a Voice Input of the Selections makes so much sense. And I love the idea of having a Favorites Button that is pre-programmed with our most pleasurable settings. I think, maybe 4 or 5 Favorites might be appropriate. Thank you both, I will have Jane and Mary add those two ideas programmed into the SAMMY Application. Then we can notify our Sisterhood to download the Application Update. Wow, thank you again for the great ideas. Love you two!" Maya and Riley made the adjustments to their SAMMan to include the new ideas.

Maya and Riley presented their SAMMY Manual to Cory for discussion and review. As Rilaya Foundation Chief Education Officer he had to Approve it. They had already shared it with Smackle and her SciTech Assistants. The three of them sat in Cory's office as Cory read the Sammy Manual. Before Friday night, when Topanga brought home his new prototype RyNET, and when Topanga introduced and taught Cory all about SAMMY, and they spent the entire weekend playing their own Honeymoon Games, Cory did not have any information regarding Project Bailey321, now known as the SAMMY Project.

But now, after he and Zay became the very first Males on the planet to experience SAMMY, he totally understood everything he was reading. Maya and Riley were reading their copies of the SAMMan as Proofreaders to be sure that there were not any syntax or typographical errors and all of Maya's Sketches and Drawings were correct. They had prepared the SAMMan as a ten-page document, that would be printed on both sides of the paper in landscape column-style making a simple five-page Instructions Pamphlet that would accompany every new RyNET that had the SAMMY Application downloaded into it. Maya had created a perfect drawing of the new RyNET device as the cover so that the SAMMan could be combined into a complete, single RyNET and SAMMY Application Instruction Manual.

All three of them seemed to become somewhat aroused while reading the new SAMMan because their brains were sending a reenactment of how they had been using their SAMMY. All three of them finished reading their copy of the SAMMan at the same time with a slight blush. Cory then asked Darby and Sarah to come to his office. When they arrived, Cory offered them to sit and read the new SAMMan. The exact same reaction happened to them while they read it, a slight blush appeared on their cheeks. They also had spent the entire weekend experiencing their improved SAMMY and playing their own Honeymoon Games, even though they were not married to each other, yet.

Then Darcy and Sarah went back to their office, but they stopped by Vanessa and Zay's office to let them know Cory wanted to see them. When Vanessa and Zay arrived, Cory asked them to sit and read the SAMMan. It was obvious from the Twinkle that appeared in their eyes that they also had spent the entire weekend experiencing their own SAMMY Honeymoon Games.

Everyone had agreed that the new SAMMan was accurate, correct and straight-forward as an Instruction Manual. The final approval had to be made by Topanga. Cory, Maya, and Riley went to Topanga's office and shared the SAMMan with her and Aubrey. She didn't just blush, her eyes had the Twinkle and her breathing changed as her brain reenacted all four of her experiences with SAMMY, and her and Cory's Honeymoon Games they just experienced over this past weekend.

Topanga Approved the SAMMY Manual for publication and asked Cory to stay when she told Aubrey, Maya, and Riley to go and make the necessary arrangements for the printing of their SAMMan. Maya and Riley raised an eyebrow and giggled when they heard Topanga ask Cory to stay in her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	75. Game: The Improved SAMMY App

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Receive the Updates of their Sammy Application

Monday, August 12, 2024

Maya and Riley have had a whirlwind time these past four days. They hosted two SAMMY Refresher/Training Events and used their SAMMYs too many times to count as they created the SAMMY MANUAL over the weekend. They also provided Smackle and her SciTech SAMMY Team with two great additions to the SAMMY Application: Voice Input and Favorites. On their way back to their Penthouse Home from their meetings with Cory and Topanga, they stopped by the Fourth Floor Lab at Smackle's request: "Ladies!, we have been able to program your great suggestions into the Improved SAMMY Application and I just wanted to have you stop here so we can personally Thank You both for all of the work, and pleasure, you have provided us with the creation of SAMMY." Jane, Mary, and Smackle gave each of the ladies a tight hug and a kiss on their lips.

As the two started to go back to the elevator, Smackle said: "Oh, I almost forgot, we have eliminated the need for the RyNET earpiece and we have helped Jennifer design the new SAMMY Satchel!" Both ladies said at the same time: “Yayaaaahhhh!” They then took the elevator to their Eighth Floor.

When a person Pressed the SamAPP Button on their RyNET, the SAMMY MANUAL that Maya and Riley created was displayed with the following statement: "This Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY Application-SamAPP for short, is a Global Sexual Education Application created to provide all people around the Globe, age twelve and older, with Instructions of how to have Safe Sexual Relationships and to Heighten the Sensations of making love, by increasing a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. The SAMMY App is provided by the Rilaya Foundation at no charge, as a Rilaya Global Educational Service.'

The SAMMY Manual then provided a full explanation of how to use the SAMMY App with the Practical Instructions for the person's first SAMMY Experience: 'On the first Screen, you will see 6 Colored Dots - Blue, Green, Orange, Purple, Red, and Yellow. Each of those Dots represents a Setting for your Sammy Session - BLUE is your Gender, GREEN is the Location on your body, ORANGE is the Moisture you want, PURPLE is the type of Sensation you desire, RED is the amount of Stimulus you want, YELLOW is the Temperature you want. Then you may choose the TIME you want, from 5 minutes to 30 minutes, and then you may choose to Save Your Choices as up to 5 FAVORITES. 

Each selection may be made by Pressing the appropriate Word(s), or by Speaking the appropriate Word(s). Please Start your Practical Demonstration Now!

The BLUE background Screen appeared: GENDER - Male - Female. Press or Speak your Gender.

The GREEN background Screen appeared: LOCATION - Back - Belly Button - Breasts - Butt - Ears - Eyes - Feet - Fingers - Front - Knees - Legs - Lips - Mouth - Neck - Nose - Penis - Toes - Tongue - Vagina. You may Press or Speak from 1 to 4 locations. Press or Speak the appropriate Location or Locations.

The ORANGE background Screen appeared: MOISTURE - Dry - Moist - Wet. Press or Speak your choice.

The PURPLE background Screen appeared: SENSATION - Caress - Lick - Probe - Scent - Stroke - Suck - Taste - Vibrate. Press or Speak your choice.

The RED background Screen appeared: STIMULUS - Light - Medium - Heavy. Press or Speak your choice.

The YELLOW background Screen appeared: TEMPERATURE - Cool - Warm - Hot. Press or Speak your choice.

The TIMER Screen appeared: Minutes. Press or Speak the number of minutes you choose, from 5 to 30.

The FAVORITES Screen appeared: Choose which Favorite Number you want to save your Settings, from 1 to 5 Favorites. Press or Speak the Number you choose. Press R and a Favorite Number to Record a Love-Making Session.

When they arrived back home, Maya and Riley went directly to the Kitchen and Riley pulled out a pizza from the refrigerator and put into the oven as Maya got a bottle of champagne and two flutes. She sat down and filled the flutes. Five minutes later Riley brought two plates, napkins, and the pizza. When she sat down, Maya handed her a flute and raised her glass: "To SAMMY, and to us for a job well done!" They clinked their flutes and took a big sip. When they finished eating, Maya actually put the cork back into the champagne bottle and returned it to the cooler, as Riley cleaned the plates and flutes and put them in the dishwasher. Maya came back and kissed Riley with passion: "Honey, do you want to try our Improved SAMMYs now?" Riley kissed Maya gently: "After all of our SAMMY play this past weekend, I'm kind of sore all over and would like to just take a hot steam bath and cuddle with you, Peaches." Maya smiled: "Whatever you want, Riles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	76. Game: Literary Cosplay-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Past Lost-Bet Day With Farkle Triggers A Confession From Maya.

Saturday, August 17, 2024

Maya spent most of her previous week at the Global Gallery evaluating and inspecting all of the new Artwork arriving from the Rilaya Embrace Embassies around the Globe. She and Aubrey then cataloged each piece and determined where the piece would be shown in the new Global Gallery.

Riley spent her time during the previous week with her Minkii Communications Specialists on the Sixth Floor of the RFB, since Maya was across town. She was busy Editing and Reviewing all of the Good News Stories being received from the Rilaya Embrace Embassies and the Rilaya Communications Network Freelance Reporters around the Globe. She was the Editor-In-Chief and had to approve all information that was broadcast on Radio RILAYA and the eMailed Rilaya EMBRACE Weekly Newsletter sent to the over 4 billion subscribers. Within the next three months, the Rilaya EMBRACE would be sent to each person's RyNET and Radio RILAYA would be heard on each person's RyNET. 

It was now Saturday, and they slept late to try to catch up on all of the sleep they did not get because they both worked twelve-hour days during the previous week. Maya awoke first around 12:30 pm and rolled over to spoon Riley and just cuddle with her sleeping wife. Riley reached up and pulled Maya's arm tighter around her even though she was still asleep. Maya drifted back to sleep.

Riley awoke about an hour later and smiled feeling her naked wife holding her. Both of them were naked, with just a single sheet over them because it was a very warm summer, and August was getting warmer. Riley got that Twinkle in her eyes as she rolled to face the sleeping Maya. She then started to lick Maya's left nipple, and then she started to suck Maya's right nipple. Those sensations brought Maya to a more awake state with a contented look on her face. She leaned her head back and moaned, which encouraged Riley to continue licking Maya's body. Riley continued to lick her way down to Maya's pussy, being encouraged by more and louder Maya moans, and some uncontrolled body twitches. Riley continued to make love to her wife and was rewarded fifteen minutes later by Maya having an awesome orgasm and aftershocks for another five minutes.

When Maya was able to focus again in ten more minutes, she got out of the bed and pulled Riley with her to the shower. During their shower, Riley enjoyed her own awesome orgasm courtesy of her wife Maya, who always got a very smug, but smiling eyes, look on her face every time she made Riley orgasm. They dried each other and put on their Satin Silk Robes. They then applied light makeup and combed their hair and did their other post-shower activities. They then walked barefoot to the Kitchen and Riley started the coffee while pulling out some bagels, cream cheese, and fresh fruit from the refrigerator. Maya had set the table and poured pineapple juice for them both. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast with their warm and pleasurable post-lovemaking feelings.

Maya finally spoke: "I recently have been thinking about your great idea of adding some Role Playing to our Games. I must admit that our Bondage games were very pleasurable indeed. I want to do more of them. What do you feel, Honey?" Riley looked into Maya eyes: “Yayaaaahhhh!” They both could not stop laughing for almost a minute.

When they stopped laughing, Riley asked: "Peaches, so what have you been thinking about us adding to our Games? Cosplay or Role Playing or maybe both? Or do you have some original characters of your own who we can become during our Games?" Maya answered: "Actually, I really enjoyed reading those great stories from Monica Rambeau, 'Girl Meets Gumshoe' and 'Girl Meets Baker Street.' She called them Literary Cosplay. What did you think about those stories, Honey?" Riley's eyes got larger: "Oh, I really liked those two stories. She is such a good writer."

Riley continued: "So you liked being in Bondage or did you like putting me in Bondage?" Maya chuckled: "Both! And I really enjoy when we play our Mistress/Princess Games. But I have to confess, Honey, I prefer to be the Princess who is submissive to you, my Mistress. I have always been submissive to you. Since the first time I told you "Whatever you want, Riles." Out in the world, I have had to be tough to survive, then you came into my life and I had to be tougher to protect you, too." Riley nodded: "You know how much I appreciate your love and protection all of these years. You have always been there for me." Maya smiled and continued: "But when I'm home with you, I don't have to be tough and protective. You are my safe place and I can be relaxed and safe with you, Honey. And letting you put me into naked bondage is the ultimate release for me. I am completely open to you, both literally and physically. And, oh, I love what you do to me so much."

Riley spoke gently: "Peaches, thank you for sharing all of that right now, I always have wondered how you were really affected by that Lost-Bet Day we had with Farkle in high school. I know we talked about it the next day. And I know we both agreed that we would never be with a male ever again. But we never again have talked about what happened." Maya was quiet for a few minutes as Riley got up and refilled their pineapple juice glasses. She then took a sip of juice: "Riley, we have never talked about it since that day after because we both agreed that we would never be with a male again, and you and I both realized that we would be together forever. We actually came out to each other and admitted we each had been in love with the other for so long, but we were afraid to tell each other. That day we became girlfriends and lovers and everything to each other. We never needed to talk about it again." Maya then leaned into Riley and kissed her with passion. Riley returned the kiss with passion. "And remember the next time we met Farkle, it was obvious to us that he knew that he had changed us forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: Please read the Lost Bet story "Girl Meets Dominant and Submissives: Riley, Maya, and Farkle" by KillianJonesLover found on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Reference: Please read these two stories: "Girl Meets Gumshoe" and "Girl Meets Baker Street" by Monica_Rambeau found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org.
> 
> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	77. Game: Minkii Knights Receive New Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minkii Knights Commander Receives New Orders from Stuart Minkus.

Saturday, August 17, 2024

Early Saturday morning, Bradley Thomas, CEO of Minkus International Core Group, and Haruto Sato, COO of Minkus International Core Group and also the Minkii Commander were having breakfast together at Topanga's. They were joined by Phyllis Porter, who was General Manager of Topanga's, as well as being a Minkii Knight-Level 2. All three of them received the same message on their MinkCOMM devices: "Attention: Prepare To Receive Minkii Knights Orders - Security Level: RILAYA MOST SECRET." The three of them moved to Phyllis' Office for better Security to receive the New Orders.

As they sat down in the office, all three MinkCOMM's beeped three times and the following Text Message appeared: 

ATTENTION TO ORDERS - FROM STUART MINKUS - Saturday, 17 August 2024-8:22 am EDT-Security Level: RILAYA MOST SECRET

DISTRIBUTION: Haruto Sato, Minkii Commander - Maria Juarez, Minkii RFB Chief - Phyllis Porter, Minkii Knight-Level 2 - Bradley Thomas, CEO Minkus International Core Group - Topanga Matthews, COO and Acting CEO Rilaya Foundation.

ORDER ONE: Prepare to Assist the Building of 1 Each MKA Academy Complex on the Southwest Corner, 1 Each MKA Academy Complex on the Northwest Corner of the Minkii Academy property using the Building Plans of the MKA Academy Complex, and 1 Each Minkii Command Education and Training Facility, adjacent to the MKESU using the Building Plans of the MKESU Complex .

ORDER TWO: Prepare to Assist the Building of One Each Aircraft Runway 10,000 Feet Long X 500 Feet Wide Capable of Accommodating any Existing Global Aircraft. 

ORDER THREE: Purchase All Equipment Necessary to Load and Unload All Cargo to and from any Existing Global Aircraft and to Environmentally Warehouse This Cargo in Hanger 3. 

ORDER FOUR: Prepare Temporary Living Facilities for 1,000 Minkus Construction Crew Members arriving Tuesday, 20 August 2024-Noon EDT. 

ORDER FIVE: Provide All Necessary Meals, Supplies, and Transportation for 1,000 Construction Personnel for a Period of Six Weeks.

ORDER SIX: Provide All Security For These Construction Projects.

ORDER SEVEN - PROMOTIONS: Minkii Knight Maria Juarez is hereby Promoted to the Rank of Minkii Field Command Officer.

ORDER EIGHT - PROMOTIONS: Minkii Knight Phyllis Porter is hereby Promoted to the Rank of Minkii Chief.

AUTHORIZATION - ZULU081724MINKUS0010822

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	78. Game: Minkii Orders-Cascade Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stuart Minkus Issued The Minkii Orders On Saturday, August 17, 2024, Many Activities Started And Caused A Cascade Effect.

Saturday, August 17, 2024

Upon receiving the Minkii Orders from Stuart Minkus, Bradley Thomas, Haruto Sato, and Phyllis Porter immediately left Topanga's and went to the RFB. At the RFB, Maria Juarez Ordered Alert Status One Security, and all Knights who were not in the RFB were Ordered to return to the RFB immediately.

Cory and Topanga left their Residence, stopping to get Aubrey in her Residence, and the three went to the Third Floor Essence Offices. Maria Juarez and the MKESU Detachment Field Command Officer were waiting for them. Topanga told Aubrey to immediately summon the entire Rilaya Essence and RSA staff. Within forty-five minutes, all people, both Essence and Knights had returned to the RFB. The Essence assembled in the Essence Dining Room. The Knights returned to their Duty Stations.

On his way to the RFB from Topanga's, the Minkii Commander MinkCOMM a copy of the Orders to the Command Staff at the MKA Academy and the MKESU. The Commandant of the MKA Academy Ordered Alert Status One Security, and all Knights who were not at the MKA Academy were Ordered to return to MKA Academy immediately. The Field Command Officer of the MKESU issued the same Order to the MKESU, including the MKESU Detachment at the RFB.

The Minkii Commander also issued Four new General Orders:  
First New General Order: To all Field Command Officers and their Staff around the Globe, and to all Knights in the states of New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania: Minkii Knight Maria Juarez has been promoted to Knight Field Command Officer responsible for all Minkii Knights, Activities, and Facilities in the states of New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania, except for the MKA Academy property, but including the Rilaya Foundation Camp Programs and Facilities at LakeCobalt on the MKA Academy property. She will continue to stay at the RFB.

Second General Order: To all Field Command Officers and their Staff around the Globe, Minkii Knight Phyllis Porter has been promoted to Knight Nutrition Health Specialist Command Officer, responsible for all Minkii Nutrition Health Specialists, Activities, and Facilities around the Globe. The responsibilities for the Topanga Community Events Complex now have been transferred to the Topanga Community Events Complex Minkii Chief. She will locate her Command in the RFB.

Third General Order: To ALL MINKII KNIGHTS: The Rendering of a Hand Salute to anyone is hereby ended, effective immediately.

Fourth General Order: To ALL MINKII KNIGHTS: The Field Combat Uniform will be referred to as only the Field Uniform, effective immediately.

Before Topanga started to call the meeting to order, the Minkii Field Command Officer of the MKESU Detachment at the RFB told the group that his Detachment had received Orders to return to the MKESU at the MKA Academy, and the Detachment was leaving immediately. He came to Attention and started to give a Hand Salute, but caught himself and just nodded to Field Command Officer Maria Juarez and to Topanga, then left the meeting.

Topanga called the meeting to order and asked the Minkii Commander to explain why the meeting had been called: "The first item, please understand the RFB and the information I am going to share with you is Level One Security. No one is to discuss anything with anyone outside this room."

"Second item, I have received Orders from Stuart Minkus to begin immediately a huge Construction Project at the MKA Academy property." Everyone looked at each other around the room. "I will not discuss this Project now, but it is to be completed in just the next six weeks time period. This Project will require me to Order most Minkii Knights to report to the MKA Academy immediately, leaving only the most necessary Knight Specialists here at the RFB for the next six weeks. They will leave tonight." Again everyone looked at each other and around the room.

"The last item is to congratulate Minkii Knight Maria Juarez on her promotion to Minkii Knight Field Command Officer immediately responsible for all Minkii Knights, Activities, and Facilities in the Tri-State Area of New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania. And to congratulate Minkii Knight Phyllis Porter on her promotion to Minkii Knight Nutritional Health Specialists Command Officer, now responsible for all Minkii Nutritional Health Specialists, Activities, and Facilities around the Globe. She will locate her Command here in the RFB. Everyone clapped and nodded to the two Minkii Knights.

Also while on his way to the RFB from Topanga's, Haruto had RyCOMM Topanga, who also had received the Orders from Stuart, to share everything with Topanga as to why the Orders were made. Haruto had suggested to her that Maya and Riley go to the MKA Academy property to Record and Report all of the Construction Projects as they occurred. They both would take photographs and videos of all of the activities for the next six weeks and maintain a Journal of all of the Construction to include all of the photographs, videos, and Maya's Sketches of all of the activities. Topanga agreed that was an excellent idea.

Haruto then told Topanga that he had received another RyCOMM from Stuart that explained exactly why he had been given those Orders: "The MKA Academy is being expanded to provide Minkii Education and Training to members of the military of other countries. And, the MKA Academy is establishing a Command Officers Education and Training Facility, we will call the Command College, that would be offered to select Minkii Knight Command Officers, and select Command Officers from other countries." Topanga spoke: "Thank you for sharing this information, what can the Rilaya Foundation do to help?" He answered: "In addition to allowing Maya and Riley to maintain the Records and Reporting of the Construction Project, we would like Cory to go to the MKA Academy to provide his assistance to be an Adviser in developing the Education Component of the Command College." Topanga asked: "When would you need him there?" He responded: "We need all three of them to report on Monday. And, of course, they can bring whomever they may need for their RSAs." Topanga agreed that she would ask them to accept their assignments and go to the MKA Academy on Monday for the next six weeks.

On their walk to the elevator to go to the Third Floor Essence Offices, Topanga told Cory of the request the Minkii Commander had made to have Maya and Riley go to the MKA Academy to Record and Report on the Construction Projects and for Cory be the Advisor to the MKA Academy Command College Education Component. He asked her what she felt about him being gone on a six-week assignment. She wanted him to go. It is what he did best, Teach and Provide Advice. He suggested that since Jonathan was away on the RyFIN Trip, that Darby and Sarah go with him to be his, Maya and Riley's RSAs.

Topanga called the meeting back to order after the Minkii Commander shared his information. She told the group that for the next six weeks, all non-essential Rilaya Foundation Activities and Events would be postponed. And that all Rilaya Foundation staff, who did not have specific staff assignments, to remain at the RFB and report to the Essence Offices each morning for assignments. She then addressed Maya and Riley: "You two have been requested to go to the Construction Project to Record and Report on its progress. You will be gone for the next six weeks. Do you have any reason not to go?" Maya looked at Riley, and they both got their Twinkle in their eyes and answered: “Yayaaaahhhh!” They looked back at Topanga: "We suggest that Smackle and her SciTech Assistants accompany us so she can provide her Technical Assistance to the Construction Project." They looked over to Smackle: "Do you want to go with us?" Smackle got the Twinkle in her eyes too: "Of course, that is the logical course of action for this type of Project." 

Topanga addressed the meeting: "Ok then, in addition to Maya, Riley, Smackle and her SciTech Assistants Jane and Mary; Cory, with his newly assigned RSAs Darby and Sarah will all be leaving for the MKA Academy on Monday. Right now, that is all I can tell you because that is all I know, oh, except that Aubrey will now be the Rilaya Foundation Chief Executive Assistant, and all RSAs will report to her for their daily assignments. Are there any questions? Hearing none, this meeting is adjourned."

While Minkus Construction was part of the Minkus International Core Group, its Headquarters was wherever the Construction Crew was at the moment. Today, it was in Topeka Kansas completing renovations to the Rilaya Foundation Kansas Regional Office. The Minkii Construction Chief received a copy of the Orders from Stuart Minkus from Bradley Thomas via MinkCOMM, with the addendum of: "Proceed to Wappingers Falls, NY immediately with all Equipment and Personnel to arrive not later than Noon, Tuesday, August 20, 2024." The Construction Chief immediately issued his Orders to every one of his Crew members to prepare to move to the Cobalt Lake, NY area by 6:00 pm that day.

Bradley and Haruto knew that Minkus Construction could not build an aircraft runway, so Bradley went to his KLEai Terminal to research what company was contracted to build the aircraft runway and adjacent taxiways and aircraft parking areas when the MKA Academy had them added to the property. He found the information and tried to contact that company. He was amazed and happy to learn that the company was still in business, and better yet, it was available to immediately start construction on the Project for Minkus International Core Group. He made the arrangements for this company to begin building the new Runway on Tuesday morning.

At the MKA Academy, all Command Officers and the Command Officers of the MKESU met in the Commandant's Office Saturday afternoon to develop their Plans of Action to provide Security and Support for the Construction Project. The MKESU would provide all Security of the property and the Rilaya Foundation Essence members, and assist the Cadet Corps to provide Security and Support at the four Construction sites. The Cadet Corps Education and Training Schedules were changed to Field Training to include the establishment of a complete Field Accommodations Camp with a Mobile Field Hospital and Mobile Field Kitchen and all Specialty Support Services to be sustained for a period of six weeks. The Orders were sent to the Cadet Corp Officers who then shared those Orders with the Cadet Corps. The Cadet Corps was to move into its Field Operations at 0600 hours the next morning.

Sunday, 18 August 2024.

At 0600 hours the MKA Academy Cadet Corps was in their Formation, wearing their newly-named Field Uniforms, with all of their Equipment and Gear loaded into their Field Vehicles. The Cadet Corps Commander gave the Orders, echoed by the Company Commanders: "Corps, prepare to depart!" Then: "Corps, load Vehicles!" Each Cadet Company boarded their Vehicles. The Cadet Corps Commander gave the Order: "Corps, Move Out!" The entire Cadet Corps left for their Field Operations Area.

At 1200 Hours the Minkii Commander, MKA Academy Commandant and their Staff Officers were in the Office of Her Honor The Mayor of Wappingers, NY. Along with government representatives from the Village of Wappingers Falls; the Sheriff of Dutchess County; the Area Commander of the New York State Police; a Representative from the Governor of New York; a Representative of the New York State Department of Transportation; a Representative from the Congresswoman for that Congressional District; a Representative from both US Senators for New York; a Representative from the United States Departments of Defense, Homeland Security, State, and Transportation; a Representative from the Federal Aviation Administration; and both the Executive Director and the President of the local Chamber of Commerce.

While Minkus International and Minkus International Core Group were Commercial Businesses and did not have the Diplomatic Status of the Rilaya Foundation, it was well-known those businesses were the funding sources for the Rilaya Foundation, and also were major United States Government Defense and Technology Contractors, as well as major New York State Technology Contractors. So, even though it was a Sunday, all of those Representatives quickly accepted the invitation to meet with the Minkii Commander and MKA Academy Commandant. If they requested their attendance at a meeting, it must be very important information to be shared.

The Commandant thanked everyone for attending this meeting on such short notice. He then shared the Construction Project Plans with them and requested their assistance with the arrival of all of the Construction Equipment and Supplies that would be arriving throughout Tuesday. Most of the Construction Equipment would be heavy and large, requiring some road closures and delays throughout the area. He requested the New York State Police, New York Department of Transportation, and the Dutchess County Sheriff provide Official Escorts and Security. 

The Commandant had requested that the Chamber of Commerce be at this meeting because the MKA Academy would need to provide Provisions and Supplies for 1,000 Construction Workers for the next six weeks. And he wanted to purchase those Provisions and Supplies from as many local sources as possible. While the MKA Academy did not employ any civilian workers, it did purchase all of its Provisions and Supplies from local sources and it was the largest provider of income to the local economy.

All of those Federal, State and Local organizations were now affected and the Cascade Effect continued through those organizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	79. Game: TDA-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stuart Minkus Issued Several Orders to the Minkii Knights, Minkus International Core Group, and the Rilaya Foundation, They Affected Everyone in Both Organizations Around the Globe and Created a Number of Temporary Duty Assignments (TDAs).

Sunday, August 18, 2024

When Bradley, Haruto, and Topanga received the Orders from Stuart Minkus on Saturday, although at that time they did not know why the Orders were given, all three Organizations they represented immediately went into Action to comply with those Orders.

Bradley, CEO of Minkus International Core Group immediately gave the Order to Minkus Construction to move all of its Equipment and Personnel from Topeka Kansas to the MKA Academy property near Wappingers Falls, New York to arrive on Tuesday, August 20, 2024, to begin constructing three Education and Training Buildings. And Bradley Contracted with another construction company to begin constructing a long Aircraft Runway on the property, beginning on the morning of Tuesday, August 20, 2024.

Haruto and the Commandant of the MKA Academy changed its Cadet Corps Education and Training Schedule to move the whole Cadet Corps into the Field to set up a Field Accommodations Camp, with a Mobile Field Hospital and a Mobile Field Kitchen, and all Specialties Support Services to provide living quarters to 1,000 construction workers, arriving on Tuesday, August 20, 2024. 

The Minkii Knights Elite Security Unit (MKESU) canceled all Leaves and Recalled all Knights, including the MKESU Detachment at the RFB and prepared Plans of Action to provide overall Security of the entire property and the Rilaya Foundation Essence Members arriving on Monday, August 19, 2024, and to provide Support Services, as needed, to the Cadet Corps assigned Mission.

And at the Rilaya Foundation, Cory, Darby, Jane, Mary, Maya, Riley, Sarah, and Smackle prepared to leave for the MKA Academy on their Temporary Duty Assignments to provide their assigned Support Services. All Rilaya Activities and Events were postponed for the next six weeks, and Vanessa and Zay came back to the RFB to assist Topanga. In addition, Aubrey came back to the RFB from the Global Gallery to be the new Rilaya Foundation Executive Assistant for Topanga. With Farkle, Jonathan, Katy, Shawn, and Stuart out of the country, and the eight Rilaya Essence MKA Academy TDA Team members being gone, Aubrey, Jennifer, Topanga, Vanessa, and Zay were the only Essence Members remaining at the RFB. Aubrey and Topanga decided to temporarily move into the second Bedroom Suite in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home so that Jennifer would not be alone. Tomorrow, Bradley would move into one the VIP HAPTs on the Seventh Floor so everyone was at the RFB for the next six weeks. And Nutritional Health Command Officer Phyllis Porter would establish her new Command on the Sixth Floor of the RFB, including moving from Topanga's into her new HAPT, also on the Sixth Floor. 

At Noon, all Rilaya Essence and RSA Staff were in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home, including Maria Juarez and Phyllis Porter, to have a "Rilaya Family Send-Off" Luncheon for the eight Essence TDA Team members who were leaving tomorrow at Noon. They would be traveling by Minkii TransCopter so that the trip would be more Secure and would arrive in less than an hour.

The Luncheon included champagne, of course, and by 3:00 pm everyone felt very happy and relaxed. Everyone helped clear the table and clean the dishes. Aubrey; Cory and Topanga; Darby and Sarah; Jane and Mary; Maria; Vanessa and Zay all returned to their Residences, and Jennifer and Smackle went to their Bedroom Suite. Maya and Riley went into their bedroom and took off their shoes, slacks, and blouses to get into their bed for a peaceful nap. 

They awoke around 7:00 pm, stripped out of their underwear and put on their Satin Silk Robes. They went into the Kitchen to get large glasses of pineapple juice which they brought back to the bedroom. They then started to pack for their six-week adventure. They had been told that the whole TDA Team would be staying in the rooms usually occupied by the Minkii Knights of the MKESU, forty of those Knights were away protecting the RyFIN Team and Katy and Shawn in South America. And those rooms had everything they would need for their stay. They only needed to bring their personal care items and underwear, as they would be issued Minkii Field Uniforms to protect them and to bring whatever they needed to complete their assignments. So, Maya and Riley needed only one bag in which they put their underwear, Maya's Sketch Pads, and Pencils, and Riley's Cameras, and Recording Equipment. And they put their personal makeup and haircare items, with their RyNETs, into their new SAMMY Satchel. Packing for a trip had never been easier.

Riley looked over to Maya and suggested they go out to their patio and enjoy the lights of New York City as the sunset was just moving over the horizon. They sat there for twenty minutes when Riley said: "You know Peaches, we won't be able to have any Honeymoon Games while we are on this 'Six-Week Adventure,' as she made air quotes. Maya smiled back at Riley: "Oh, Honey, have you forgotten that we now have our SAMMYs? And, we can still have a Honeymoon Game tonight, right now!" Maya reached over and picked up the deck of cards they kept on the patio table. They both started to get their Twinkle in their eyes. Riley pointed out that they were wearing only their Robes. Maya laughed: "Oh, you're right." And she put the deck of cards back on the table. She then reached for Riley's hand and helped her stand up. Maya then walked behind Riley and pulled Riley's Robe off of her. She then removed her own Robe and pulled Riley back into their bedroom and their bed.

They made love to each other with a passion they had not had in some time. An hour and fifteen minutes later they both lied there with a combination of sexual liquids and sweat all over their bodies. And they both were panting for breath and still feeling the heat and passion everywhere on and in their bodies. They stayed wrapped around each other, just looking into each other's eyes. They dared not kiss again or they would set off the whole sexual passion round two. Instead, they both just closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding each other tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	80. Game: MKA/TDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley and Six Other Rilaya Foundation Essence Members Arrive at the MKA Academy For Their Temporary Duty Assignments.

Monday, August 19, 2024

Maya and Riley slept-in just past 10:30 am to be sure they were well-rested for the start of their Six-Week Adventure. They had actually slept nearly twelve hours. They kissed good morning, got up, put on their Satin Silk Robes and went into the Kitchen where Maya made coffee and Riley poured two glasses of pineapple juice. Then Maya brought out two Breakfast Nutritional Health Meals from the refrigerator and put them into the oven to warm up. Five minutes later she brought the meals to the table at which Riley had placed the plates and utensils.

They each got their RyNETs out of their SAMMY Satchels and started to check their messages and the Global News from Radio RILAYA. They finished their meal, cleared the table and cleaned the dishes enough to go into the dishwasher. Just as they finished, Jennifer and Smackle came out from their bedroom suite to have their breakfast. They all greeted each other, and Maya and Riley went to take their shower, do their morning routine of doing their makeup and hair, and dressing for the day. They dressed in their athletic attire with tennis shoes because they were going to be wearing Minkii Field Uniforms the entire time they were at the MKA Academy.

They took their one suitcase and SAMMY Satchels out to the living room just as Smackle came to the living room with her one suitcase and SAMMY Satchel, as Jennifer followed her from their bedroom suite. They heard their doorbell and Riley went to answer it. Aubrey and Topanga came into the living room area, each with a suitcase and their SAMMY Satchels. They took their suitcases to the second Bedroom Suite because they were going to stay with Jennifer for the next six weeks. When they returned to the living room, the doorbell rang again. Riley went to answer it and came back with two of their Reunion Girls, who were dressed in their Field Uniforms. The RSAs greeted everyone and informed them they were there to assist them with their luggage and escort them to the TransCopter Landing Area. Maya asked them where the Landing Area was located because she thought they were going to use the Helipad on the roof?

One of the RSAs explained: The TransCopter Landing Area was one block from the RFB, located in a secure area of the Rilaya Park District Family Park. They were using that Landing Area because not only were they transporting the eight Essence members, but also each of their three RSAs. So they were using three TransCopters to accommodate everyone.

Aubrey, Jennifer, and Topanga hugged the three ladies and wished them well. Topanga had already said her goodbyes to Cory, who was now in the basement garage with Darby, Jane, Mary, and Sarah. Maya, Riley, and Smackle got into the elevator with their escort and waved goodbye. They then joined everyone in the basement garage where they got into a three TransVans for the short trip to the Landing Area.

When they arrived at the Landing Area, they saw 10 Knights with Field Weapons posted around the Landing Area, three TransCopters and a half-dozen Knight Transportation Specialists to assist them into their TransCopters. What they did not see was a fourth TransCopter and three EscortCopters hovering above them. The TransCopter was a backup, and the EscortCopters were Protection and Security for them.

The trip to the MKESU took just over an hour and they landed within 200 feet of the Headquarters Building. They were greeted by the MKESU Commander and his Command Officers Staff. They were given a brief tour of the First Floor which included the MKESU Command Administrative Offices, Dining Hall, Fitness Center, and the Recreation Area. They were escorted to their rooms on the First Floor. Darby and Sarah, Jane and Mary, and Maya and Riley each had a room, while Cory and Smackle each had their own single rooms. They were told that their Field Uniforms were in their rooms and that the Mid-Day Meal was in the Dining Hall at 1300 hours. Their RSAs took the rest of the rooms on the First Floor.

Each room reminded them of a combination hotel suite and college-type dorm room with two bunk-beds that could sleep a total of four people, four desks with vision screens and keyboards, and an en-suite bathroom with shower. There was a living room area with four overstuffed recliners facing a large video screen. There also was a kitchen area with sink, counter space, cabinets above the counter space, and a full-size Minkii CAES Refrigerator and two Minkii CAES Ovens. The entire area was carpeted.

On one of the beds were two sets of neatly stacked Field Uniforms. Each stack had a piece of paper with each lady's name. The stacks included three complete Field Uniforms that included boots, socks, boxer-briefs, T-shirts, sports bras, outer cargo pants, shirts, and one sweater, one light-weight jacket, and one heavy jacket. Each shirt, the sweater, and the jackets had a Nametag: RILAYA TEAM. The Rilaya Flag Patch was on the right shoulder of each shirt, and both jackets. When they put on their uniforms, they were amazed that they fit perfectly, and they realized the uniforms had been tailored for each of them using Minkii Protective Fabric, coated with Minkii-1.

At 1250 hours, the RSAs for each Essence member escorted them to the Dining Hall where they were shown their dining tables. All thirty-two members of the Rilaya TDA Team set at four tables together wearing their uniforms with the Rilaya Flag Patch on their right shoulder. 

At 1255 hours, the MKESU Command Staff entered the dining hall and the command was given: "Attention." Everyone stood and came to attention. When each member of the Command Staff was standing at one of the tables, instead of sitting together, it was obvious the Command Staff did not expect or receive any special treatment. The MKESU Chaplain said the Meal Blessing. When he completed the Blessing, the command was given: "Seats." Everyone took their seats, except for the Knights at Table One who proceeded to the Lunch Buffet and took their food. Each table then followed when it was their turn. The Rilaya Team tables were last to go to the buffet. For the next six weeks, they were members of the MKESU as Rilaya Specialists. They did not expect or receive any special treatment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	81. Game: Preparing For Rilaya TDAs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya Specialists Team Prepares for Their Temporary Duty Assignments.

Monday, August 19, 2024

At the end of their Mid-Day Meal in the Dining Hall, the Rilaya Specialists Team was joined at their tables by the MKESU Commander and his Command Officers. The MKESU Commander explained that tomorrow, the Minkii Commander, the MKA Academy Commandant, and their Command Officers would come to the MKESU Dining Hall for the Morning Meal at 0700 Hours. Then, after the meal, they would all meet with the MKESU Command Staff and Cory and his RSAs Darby and Sarah to begin to develop the new Command College Education and Training Program. They would be called the "College Team" to keep it simple. Everyone meeting at the MKESU provided better security.

The MKESU Commander continued: "We will call the Rilaya Documentary Specialists the "Doc Team," and the Rilaya Technology Specialists the "Tech Team." He then explained that the two Teams would travel by two TransVans for each Team for security. Both Teams had permission to go anywhere they wanted and to interact with all Construction Crews at all times. And the Teams would eat their Mid-Day and Evening Meals at the Field Camp with the Construction Crews.

When he finished his explanation, he suggested the Teams go to their rooms and unpack and relax for the rest of the day. He asked the Teams' RSAs to remain with his staff to discuss security matters for their Teams. As they walked back to their rooms, Maya looked at Riley, who read her mind and nodded, and Maya asked Smackle to move into their room with them since she was in a single room. Smackle thought that was a great idea and went and got her suitcase and new uniforms and came back to them in the hallway.

Riley then said: "I have another great idea, Maya. Why don't Dad, Smackle, you and I go visit Auggie and Ava at the Summer Camp this afternoon?" Cory, Maya, and Smackle all said at the same time: "Great idea!" Riley volunteered to organize their trip to the Summer Camp with their RSAs when they finished their meeting with the MKESU Commander. Everyone went to their rooms to unpack and prepare for their trip to the Summer Camp. When the RSAs returned from their security meeting, Riley arranged with them for the trip. Since they all were on the MKA Academy property, as was the Summer Camp, they would need only one TransVan and only one RSA for each of the Essence members. They would leave at 1500 hours. The trip should take less than thirty minutes to the lake.

Smackle brought her suitcase and uniforms into Maya and Riley's room. She asked where she would sleep. Maya told Smackle to go and ask two of her RSAs to bring one mattress from her old room to this room. Smackle did that and returned with two RSAs carrying a mattress. Maya showed them where to put it on the floor near the living area. When the mattress was put on the floor, Maya asked the RSAs to bring three other mattresses from the bunk beds in her room. She then directed them to put one mattress on the floor next to the one already on the floor, and then stack each of the other mattresses on top of those two mattresses. She now had a double bed that was two mattresses high. She turned to Smackle: "There is your bed on the bunk-bed with the remaining mattress, and this is Riley and my bed here." Riley had watched the whole process and walked over to Maya and kissed her cheek: "You are so smart, Maya! I love you more each day!" Maya, Riley, and Smackle then put sheets, blankets, and pillows on their new beds and unpacked their suitcases. 

At 1450 Hours, Cory, Maya, Riley, and Smackle's RSAs came to their rooms and escorted them to the waiting TransVan to take them to the Rilaya Foundation Summer Camp on Cobalt Lake to make a surprise visit to see Auggie and Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	82. Game: Surprise Visit-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory, Maya, Riley, and Smackle Make a Surprise Visit To See Auggie and Ava at the Rilaya Foundation Summer Camp on Cobalt Lake.

Monday, August 19, 2024

At 1535 Hours the TransVan transporting the "Matthews Family" arrived at the front of the Administration Building of Rilaya Foundation Summer Camp on Cobalt Lake. The "Matthews Family" included Cory, Maya, Riley, Smackle, and their RSAs who have provided them protection and security since the Rilaya Foundation was founded, who now were considered family.

To prevent confusion and improve secured communications, each Minkii Personal Protection Team assigned to a member of the Rilaya Foundation Essence was given a Minkii Code Name. Each Team consisted of three Knights-Level 2 for each member of the Essence, who was given the Rilaya Foundation in-public designation of Rilaya Staff Assistant (RSA). Farkle had created the very first Minkii Code Name: "Reunion Girls" for the six Knights who provided protection and security for Maya and Riley since they met on the evening of Tuesday, April 9, 2024. When they all traveled together, like today, with the addition of a TransVan Knight Driver and Knight Navigator, they were referred to as "Reunion Girls Travel".

The "Matthews Family" entered the Administration Building and asked to see Auggie and Ava. The person at the counter told them he would Page them to come to their office. Ten minutes later, Auggie and Ava walked in and Auggie turned to Ava: "Look Ava, its Dad and our Sisters! What a great surprise!" Although only Riley was Auggie's genetic sister, Maya was always with Riley, and Smackle had both babysat and tutored him and Ava since their middle school days. They were considered "Matthews Family," just as Ava was, too.

Everyone hugged each other and reported that they were in good health. Cory explained that they were doing work at the MKA Academy for the next six weeks, so they wanted to see Auggie and Ava while they were up there. Auggie suggested a tour of the Camp and they went outside and climbed aboard three four-person golf carts to take the tour of the whole Camp that was sponsored and supported by the Rilaya Foundation. The Camp could accommodate two hundred Campers who stayed in twenty-five Camper Cabins with two Camper Staff in each Cabin. And there was a Support Staff of thirty, who lived in three other Camp Cabins. All Camper Staff and Support Staff were Minkii Knights, of course, but they wore Camp Staff uniforms instead of Knight Field Uniforms. All of the Cabins and all of the other Camp Facility buildings were built to be completely Accessible, including an eight-bed Medical Clinic that was designed and staffed to provide Health Services of all types.

Around the perimeter of the Camp were ten Family/VIP Cabins that could accommodate up to ten people each for Families of Campers and/or Visitors to the Camp. The Camp was surrounded by its own living-fence of trees with security devices located among them to provide protection of the Camp. Basic Training Cadets at the MKA Academy provided security outside the Camp from dusk to dawn as part of their training. And there were three Knight Lake Patrol Boats to provide security.

The "Matthews Family" stayed through dinner at the Camp with Auggie and Ava, eating baked beans, hot dogs, and pizza and drank bug-juice with all of the campers. They said their goodbyes and hugged each other. They arrived back at the MKESU around 2210 Hours and each went to their rooms.

Maya, Riley, and Smackle sat at the Kitchen table and sipped some pineapple juice. Riley spoke first: "That was so great to see Auggie and Ava and their Camp. That Camp is huge!" They all agreed. Riley then looked at Maya: "You know, Peaches, our last lovemaking session was awesome. I really wish we could do that again. In fact, it could have been a great Role-Playing video for us. Too bad we didn't have a way to remember it." Maya smiled at Riley as she looked at Smackle. Smackle asked: "Was it really an awesome session?" Both girls got their Twinkle in their eyes immediately and said at the same time answered: "Oh, yeah! Better than awesome!" Smackle chuckled: "Maya, did you happen to use that new addition to the SamAPP I told you about?" Maya's cheeks reddened: "Yes, Smackle, I did try it out. I hope I did it right." Smackle told them both to go and get their RyNETs, as she got up too to get hers.

Everyone came back to the table with their RyNET. Smackle looked at Riley: "Riley, what Maya is talking about is a new addition I added to the SamAPP that we had not thought about until I was talking with Farkle while he was on his RyFIN trip, and he suggested that I record some video he had taken on his trip." Riley nodded that she understood what Smackle said, as her mind started to hope Smackle had somehow added a recording device to the SamAPP. Smackle confirmed her thought: "And I programmed a Record and Re-Live addition to the SamAPP and I added it to my, and Maya's RyNETs as a Trial APP." In fact, I was able to add the ability to Record and Re-Live up to five experiences." Riley's eyes got big quickly as she turned to Maya: "And tell me Peaches, please tell me you recorded our session?" 

Maya got a huge smile on her face: "Well, Honey, I tried to record it. Smackle is going to have to tell us whether or not I did it right." They both looked at Smackle with pleading eyes. Smackle answered: "As you know, we can't open or use each other's RyNET because of the BioSecure Feature Farkle invented, but you can show us whether or not you did Record your lovemaking by opening your RyNET, then open the SamAPP, and then press the RL number you used to record. What number did you use to Record?" Maya answered: I used "R5. I really hope I did it right."

Smackle gave them new instructions: "Ok, ladies, both of you open your RyNET and go to your SamAPP." She watched them follow her instructions: "Good, now go to the Upgrade Button on your SamAPP and Press it." Now watch your SamAPP Screen as it downloads the most current Version of the SamAPP. Today that is Version RL240818." Both RyNETs started to download the RL240818 Upgrade. When the download indicated it was complete and the Upgrade was installed, both girls looked to Smackle. 

Smackle took her time to explain everything that she had Programmed that was new: "First, we have added a Row of Buttons below the Favorites Row. This new Row allows one to Record and Save up to five different Experience Sessions. It then allows one to Relive each Saved Recording. And now, I have added the ability to Share and/or Transfer each or all of the Records Saved to another RyNET." Both girls eyes rolled back with all of this new information. Everyone took a sip of their pineapple juice and took a deep breath. They looked to Smackle again.

Smackle continued: I have Programmed the Record (R), Relive (RL), Share (S), and Transfer (T) Buttons to do the chosen Operation to any and all RyNETs within ten feet of the Sending RyNET. So, Maya, Press the TR5 buttons and hopefully, you will Transfer the Recording 5 from your RyNET to both Riley's and my RyNET. Press it now!" Maya Pressed the TR5 Buttons and closed her eyes, silently chanting three times: "Make this work!"

In less than twenty seconds, both Riley's and Smackle's RyNETs showed a message on its screen: "You have received a Transfer Message in your SamAPP." Smackle told Riley to go to the Transfer Button on her SamAPP. Below the Transfer Button appeared a 1-01.15. That indicates that you have received 1 Record that is 1 hour and 15 minutes." Smackle immediately yelled: "DAMN! You two made love for an hour and fifteen minutes! OMG!" Maya and Riley just turned red and laughed out loud. Smackle looked at them and started laughing too: "OMG, I really have to watch that Recording tonight!" 

Maya warned Smackle that the Recording was very intense and she should not be wearing clothes, especially her new Knight Uniform when she watched it. As Maya was saying this to Smackle, she had nodded to Riley and both girls started to strip Smackle. Smackle did not resist and even helped. In less than a minute she stood before her Sisters naked and aroused. Riley went to the linen closet as Maya pulled Smackle to her bunk-bed. Riley spread a large bath towel over Smackle's sheets and helped Maya put Smackle to bed with her RyNET. Maya told Smackle: "Try not to make too much noise watching Riley and me." They each kissed her and turned off the lights as Smackle started to watch the Transfer Record she received.

Maya went to the linen closet and got two more large bath towels. Riley already had started stripping her clothes off. She was naked before Maya could even get back to their bed. Riley then started helping Maya undress and had Maya naked in less than a minute. They spread out the bath towels on their bed, got their RyNETs, got on the bed and Relived their Lovemaking Session, already hearing Smackle moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	83. Game: MKA Academy Construction Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Building Construction and Runway Construction Equipment began arriving at the MKA Academy Property.

Tuesday, August 20, 2024

At 0600 Hours, the Cadet Corps had their Morning Meal in one of their five Field Kitchens. The Cadet Corps had spent the day before setting up the Accommodations Camp for the Construction Crews who were arriving today, all 1,000 Workers. They stayed in the field overnight and were prepared to direct and escort those Construction Crews starting at 0700 hours.

At 0700 Hours, Runway construction equipment started coming through the MKA Academy Northwest Entrance Gate, escorted by a unit of the Cadet Corps.

At 0700 Hours, Building construction equipment started coming through the MKA Academy Southeast Entrance Gate, escorted by a unit of the Cadet Corps.

At 0700 Hours, the Morning Meal started at the MKESU, with the MKA Academy Commandant and his Staff Command Officers and the Rilaya TDA Team in attendance also.

At 0830 Hours, the MKESU and MKA Academy Command Staffs, Cory and his RSAs, and Smackle and her RSAs began their meeting to start developing a Command College Education and Training Curriculum. Smackle and her RSAs (the Tech Team) stayed at this meeting because the Construction Crews would not need them until tomorrow.

At 0830 Hours, Maya and Riley and their RSAs (the Doc Team) loaded into their two TransVans and left to go to the Northwest Entrance Gate to start recording the Documentation of the Construction of the Runway. Their trip took only fifteen minutes. Riley started taking photographs and Maya started taking video of the equipment arriving. Maya could easily make her Sketches from both the photographs and the videos.

At 0930 Hours, four Survey Crews were making their drawings and measurements for a new Command College, two new Education Buildings, and the new Runway. The Doc Team spent the morning traveling to all four sites to record all of that activity.

By 1230 Hours, all of the construction equipment, at all four sites, had arrived and was staged to begin work. The Runway Construction Crew was nearest the MKESU, so they went there for their Mid-Day Meal. The Runway Construction Crew included two United States Air Force Officers who were acting as consultants. 

The Building Crew was transported to the Field Kitchens for their Mid-Day Meal. Each of the five Field Kitchens was prepared to provide two hundred meals within a half-hour. They each had ten Field CAES Beverage Dispensers, twenty Field CAES Ovens, and twenty Field CAES Refrigerators. They were supplied with their provisions from Building 3, next to the MKESU. The Doc Team had their Mid-Day meal in the Field after they documented the Construction Crew having their meals. Everyone had eaten a Minkii Nutrition Health Meal.

After the Mid-Day Meal, the Grading Crews and Buildings Foundation Crews began their preparation of the three Building Sites, as did the Runway Crew. The rest of the Building and Runway Crews settled into their new Field Living Quarters.

The Doc Team spent the afternoon traveling to all four sites to record all of that activity.

At 1830 Hours all of the Construction Crews were transported to the Field Kitchens for their Evening meal. The Doc Team had their Evening meal in the Field after they documented the Construction Crew having their meals. Then they went back to the MKESU.

Smackle was in their room in her pajamas when Maya and Riley came back from their Fieldwork. They all hugged and said they would share their day with each other as soon as they had a shower and got into their pajamas. Maya and Riley then went to take their shower together. When they finished, they all sat at the Kitchen table and had a glass of pineapple juice. Maya and Riley shared their day's activities with Smackle, and she shared her day with them. Then, she added: "It appears this whole project has a big problem. With all of the extra Building Crews, the Minkii Command Officer for the Supply Command told us they don't have enough food for the next six weeks. The problem was brought up at the end of our College Team meeting this afternoon." The Minkii Commander said that this problem would be Phyllis' new Nutrition and Health Command opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	84. Game: Rand Industries Provisions Inc 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minkii Command Officer Phyllis Porter needs to deliver 190,000 Nutritional Health Meals in Thirty Days.

Tuesday, August 20, 2024

Phyllis Porter, new Minkii Command Officer for the Nutritional Health Command received a MinkCOMM from Haruto Sato, Minkii Commander in the afternoon. He explained to Phyllis that the MKA Academy Building Project would require a total of nearly 200,000 Nutritional Health Meals over the next six weeks to feed the 1,000 Construction Workers, plus the normal population of the MKA Academy Cadet Corps and the MKESU, and all of their Command Officers. He gave Phyllis her very first Order as the new Command Officer: "Be sure everyone is fed!"

Phyllis had moved into the Sixth Floor of the RFB, both her Command Office and her personal items into a HAPT located on that floor, just that morning. She did not have any RSAs yet. After her MinkCOMM with the Minkii Commander, she made two MinkCOMM, one to Topanga requesting a meeting with Topanga, Vanessa, and Zay at their earliest convenience in the Essence Offices on the Third Floor of the RFB. The second MinkCOMM was to Evelyn Rand. Phyllis used the MinkCOMM because of the requirement to maintain a Most Secret status to the request she was about to make to Evelyn.

Phyllis had met Evelyn Rand during the time she was attending Texas A and M working on her Masters Degree. Although her Masters Degree was in Hospitality Management, she had received her undergraduate degree in Nutrition Health. She, Vanessa, and Zay had done several college projects together that included Sustainable Vegetable Gardens and Nutritional Health. Vanessa and Zay introduced her to Farkle when he came to Texas to visit. Farkle was interested in their college projects and mentioned them when he talked to his Dad upon his return to New York City.

Stuart was interested in their college projects because he and Haruto wanted to bring Future Time Thirty-Third Century Nutritional Health Meals (NHMs) to Present Time to feed the Minkii Knights who were stationed around the Globe at Minkus International Facilities to provide the Knights with consistent nutrition that was portable, instead of having to rely on local sources of food and nutrition. These college projects could allow that to happen. Stuart shared his thoughts with Farkle, without mentioning Future Time, who suggested they both go back to Texas to meet and talk with Phyllis, Vanessa and Zay.

Farkle and Stuart went to Austin, Texas and invited Phyllis, Vanessa, and Zay to dinner on the night of Farkle and his arrival. Stuart just listened intently to the descriptions of the college projects, and he asked probing questions about the projects and about Phyllis, Vanessa, and Zay. He learned that Vanessa and Zay had graduated and were about to take new jobs in the fields of their new degrees. And he learned that Phyllis was very interested in Food Nutritional Health and how that could be incorporated into the Hospitality Industry.

Stuart met with Phyllis the next day and suggested that she contact Evelyn Rand to discuss her college projects. Stuart explained that Evelyn Rand was very much involved in the Hospitality Industry as she owned Restaurants in Atlanta, Chicago, Dallas, Denver, Las Vegas, New York City, Orlando, Philadelphia, San Francisco, and Washington DC. Phyllis appeared to be very interested to meet Evelyn Rand, and Stuart arranged for the two ladies to meet the next time Evelyn Rand was in Dallas. Several weeks later, the next time Evelyn Rand was in Dallas, she invited Phyllis to come down to Dallas and spend an evening with her and discuss Phyllis' college projects and ideas during a dinner at one of Evelyn Rand's restaurants.

Evelyn Rand listened intently to Phyllis and liked what she heard, as she used her ability to read people almost instantly. Evelyn shared with Phyllis the entire description of her restaurant business, named Evelyn Rand Restaurants Inc. The company owned fifty-two Restaurants in ten cities across the United States. These Restaurants received all of their beverages, food, and ingredients, plus all of their cleaning supplies, dishes, paper products, utensils, and trash pickups from Distribution Centers located in Atlanta, Chicago, Dallas, Las Vegas, and San Francisco. The company also developed a number of their Brand-Name packaged food items that are manufactured in five Facilities that shared the property adjacent to the Distribution Centers. And the whole company was managed at three Regional Offices located in Dallas, Philadelphia, and San Francisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	85. Game: Future Time Nutrition In Present Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart Minkus Brings Future Time Thirty-Third Century Nutritional Health Meals to Present Time.

Tuesday, August 20, 2024

Minkii Command Officer Phyllis Porter continued to remember how she helped "create" the Minkii Nutritional Health Meals (NHMs). 

One week after her dinner with Evelyn Rand, Stuart Minkus called her to tell her that Evelyn Rand was impressed with her, and he wanted her to meet one other person, Haruto Sato. Phyllis said she was happy to meet him. Stuart arranged to have both Evelyn Rand and Haruto meet her at the Evelyn Rand Restaurant in Dallas. At that meeting, Haruto explained to Phyllis that he represented a company that was interested in developing a Complete Meal Kit that would be portable, provide complete nutritional health, would stay fresh until it was used, and could be heated in a microwave. He was authorized to provide her with Grant Money to help develop such a Kit, and that Evelyn Rand was prepared to allow Phyllis the use of an area of her Food Manufacturing Facility in Dallas. And, they would allow Phyllis to use this development process as her Masters Degree Research. Phyllis immediately accepted their offer and the next day she received approval from her Masters Degree Advisor to do this Research Project.

Phyllis' thoughts were interpreted by receiving a MinkCOMM from Evelyn Rand: "Hey, Phyllis, so good to hear from you! I understand you have received a Minkii Promotion and you have moved into the RFB. Congratulations!" Phyllis thanked her: "Thank you, Evelyn! It's my first day as both a Command Officer and moving into the RFB. And, I just received my first Command Order from Haruto. As you know, the MKA Academy property is having three new buildings added, and a new Runway is being made." Evelyn acknowledged she was aware of the new construction. Phyllis continued: "So they started construction this morning, and they now have 1,000 Construction Workers on the property. That's 1,000 more people we need to feed, three-meals-a-day, for the next six weeks! It's my responsibility to deliver 190,000 Nutritional Health Meals in Thirty Days. Can we increase production at your Provisions Facilities?" Evelyn said she would check with her Management Team and MinkCOMM Phyllis back within thirty minutes.

Phyllis then continued to remember her "Research" Project. When she arrived in Dallas to start the Project, she was met by Haruto and the General Manager of the Provisions Facility. Haruto then explained everything to Phyllis about the Minkii Knights organization and how it was part of Minkus International and that her Project was actually for the Nutritional Health of all Minkii Knights around the Globe. Haruto then offered Phyllis the opportunity to become a Minkii Knight! He then introduced the General Manager, and let Phyllis know the General Manager was a Knight, and he would be her Mentor Knight throughout the Project. Phyllis agreed then and there to become a Minkii Knight.

Stuart Minkus already had permission from the Time Council to bring the Nutritional Health Meals to Present Time. He was waiting to find out whether or not Phyllis would accept becoming a Minkii Knight and to do the Research Project. When he received confirmation from Haruto that Phyllis had accepted both, he transferred the Nutritional Health Meals Data from the KLEai 3200 in Future Time to his KLEai in Present Time. The nano-second he did that a Time Continuum Causality occurred in both Future Time and Present Time.

A Time Continuum Causality is defined as a Concept, Event, Idea, Invention, and/or Thought that is created and recorded in Future Time's Time Records appears in a Past Time, the sudden appearance of that Concept, Event, Idea, Invention, and/or Thought in the Past Time CAUSES actual Future Time Recorded Time Records to be changed to the Past Time Historical Records.

In that nanosecond, Future Time Records changed to show that Phyllis Porter was the Creator of the Nutritional Health Meals in Twentieth-Century Present Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	86. Game: Rand Industries Provisions Inc 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minkii Command Officer Phyllis Porter needs to deliver 190,000 Nutritional Health Meals in Thirty Days.

Tuesday, August 20, 2024

When Phyllis Porter finished her remembrances of how she had joined the Minkii Knights, and she had "Created" the Minkii Nutritional Health Meals at the Rand Industries Provisions Inc. Dallas, Texas Facility, she took the elevator down to the Third Floor of the RFB to meet with Topanga regarding the Nutritional Health Meals (NHMs) situation at the MKA Academy property. Aubrey was with Topanga. 

She made Topanga aware of the problem and the solution she was prepared to provide. When she was done sharing everything with Topanga, she received the MinkCOMM she was expecting from Evelyn Rand. Phyllis told her she was with Topanga, and she was putting Evelyn on Speaker. Evelyn started: "Hello, Topanga! Phyllis, good news, we can add two shifts at both our San Francisco and Philadelphia Facilities to provide the 190,000 NHM's you need. We will start preparations right now, and we will have the first trailer from each facility arrive in seven days." Phyllis looked relieved and let out a deep breath she had been holding: "Thank you so much, Evelyn!" 

Evelyn then made a suggestion: "I suggest you have Vanessa and Zay manage this whole MKA Academy Project for you. They can go down to our Provisions Philadelphia Regional Office and coordinate everything for you, especially since you are just moving into your new position and the RFB. I know they are good friends of yours, and I know from a recent conversation Topanga and I had with Stuart, we will soon introduce a Rilaya Foundation Brand-Name for the NHMs. They would be perfect to manage that whole Rilaya Foundation Project, too." Phyllis thanked her again: "That's a great idea, thank you again for everything Evelyn! We will talk to you soon." 

Phyllis took in another deep breath and slowly let it out, as she looked at Topanga: "What do you feel about having Vanessa and Zay manage this MKA Academy Project?" When Topanga heard Evelyn suggest that Vanessa and Zay manage the Project, she had nodded to Aubrey, who understood what Topanga wanted and had left the office to get Vanessa and Zay from their office. Just as Phyllis finished her question, Aubrey escorted Vanessa and Zay into Topanga's office.

Vanessa and Zay greeted both Phyllis and Topanga, as they took a seat in two overstuffed chairs. Topanga smiled: "I have an assignment for you two. I know you helped Phyllis with her Nutritional Health Meals college project, so now we would appreciate your helping us with our new MKA Academy NHMs Project to feed all of the Construction Workers who are working there for the next six weeks. We just talked with Evelyn Rand, and she is having production increased at both the San Francisco and the Philadelphia Provisions Facilities. We want you two to manage the whole Project from their Philadelphia Regional Office, and to include Alan, Amy, and Morgan from our Pennsylvania Rilaya Foundation Regional office in Philadelphia."

Vanessa looked to Zay, who nodded yes to her, and she spoke for both of them: "When do you want us to leave?" Topanga smiled: "Thank you both. We really appreciate you taking on the management of this Project. Perhaps you can leave right after we all have breakfast together tomorrow around 9:00 am. After all, it's just a two-hour drive. Of course, you will be going with your RSAs in a TransVan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	87. Game: Rand Industries Provisions Inc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minkii Command Officer Phyllis Porter needs to deliver 190,000 Nutritional Health Meals in Thirty Days.

Wednesday, August 21, 2024

Aubrey, Phyllis, Topanga, Vanessa, and Zay, plus their RSAs, met for breakfast in the Essence Dining Room at 9:00 am.

Topanga asked Vanessa and Zay what they planned to do to manage the MKA Academy Nutritional Health Project. Zay answered her: "First, we are going to go to the Rilaya Foundation Regional Office and meet with Alan, Amy, Morgan, and their RSAs to let them know why we are there and ask for their input on how we should proceed." Topanga nodded yes: "I agree, that is a good idea."

They all finished their breakfasts and took the elevator to the garage area, where they hugged and said goodbye for now. And Minkii Code Name "VZAY Travel" left for Philadelphia. "VZAY Travel" consisted of Vanessa and Zay, Zay's two male RSA Knights, Vanessa's two RSA female Knights, and their male Knight Driver and female Knight Navigator. They arrived at the Rilaya Foundation Pennsylvania Regional Office two and a half hours later. They all had lunch with Alan, Amy, Morgan and their RSAs.

At 1:30 pm, Morgan, Vanessa and Zay, and their RSAs left to go to the Rand Industries Provision Regional Office to meet with the General Manager and Production Manager there. Morgan brought her two RSAs with her, and they all traveled in the VZAY TransVan. They were greeted by the General Manager who told them he had spoken to Evelyn the day before, and his production team had already hired enough people to add a second shift that would start that night. The General Manager then introduced the Production Manager, who told them he would give them a complete tour of the Production Facility and explain to them everything about how they manufactured the Minkii Nutritional Health Meals (NHMs). They walked out of the back door of the Regional Office and down a short enclosed breeze-way to the Production Facility. In the production facility, they all put on full-length white lab-type coats and hard safety hats. The production manager escorted them around the entire Production Facility. Each part and operation of the Production Process had a large Sign that explained what was done at that station.

They finished their tour by removing their coats and hats and sitting at a large table in a classroom. The Production Manager explained that the Signage made it easier to understand each station's operation than trying to listen to someone talk. Everyone agreed. Then he offered beverages and pizza before he started to share more about Rand Industries Provisions Inc. as a company. He had a complete Slide Presentation to assist him.

He explained that the Provisions division of Rand Industries was created to supply all of the Evelyn Rand Restaurants around the USA, to standardize products used and guarantee the freshness of all food items offered at the restaurants. While he didn't explain how Evelyn and Stuart Minkus met, he did say that Stuart asked Evelyn to create a menu of meals that were nutritious and healthy that he could supply to his Minkii Knights at the Minkus International facilities around the globe, and Stuart had offered a share of Minkus International as payment for these NHMs.

Stuart and Evelyn decided that to provide these NHMs around the globe, they would develop a Production Plant in the San Francisco Bay Area and that they would contract with the United States Department of Defense to assist them in the distribution of these NHMs around the globe. The actual Rand Industries San Francisco Regional Office and NHM Production Facility was located on a one-mile square property in Fairfield California, near the United States Air Force (USAF) Travis Air Force Base. The property was jointly owned by Rand Industries and Minkus International Core Group. That property was chosen because Travis Air Force Base was one of the largest bases used by the USAF Air Mobility Command, with all sizes of air cargo planes, including the huge C5As. All Minkii NHMs delivered outside of the USA were sent from this airbase.

The Production Manager then suggested they all take a break to do their business and replenish their beverages and snacks. Fifteen minutes later, he resumed his Slideshow, to explain why this Production Facility was built. He explained that Rand Industries had established a Regional Office in Philadelphia because it was located between New York City, where Rand Industries owned many restaurants, and Washington DC, where Rand Industries had started to add restaurants and had several contracts with the US Government.

When the MKA Academy was established in New York state, this Production Facility was added to the Regional Office property to provide NHMs to the MKA Academy Cadet Corps and its Command Officers. Then the MKESU was established on the MKA Academy property and more NHMs were provided to that Unit. Today, 400 NHMs are provided at each meal time. And, when the Rilaya Foundation established its Summer Camp facility on the property, an additional 250 NHMs are now provided at each mealtime there. And, although the Production Facility does not provide fresh meat products such as hamburgers and hot dogs, the Provisions Division does provide them to all three areas, along with the buns and condiments.

He then explained that the pizza they were eating was manufactured at this Production Facility. When the Topanga Community Events Area was opened, it offered a new restaurant, the New York $2-A-Slice Pizza Restaurant. And this Production Facility created a new, true-to-the-taste original New York pizza! All pizzas at the new restaurant and all pizzas at the Summer Camp are made here!

Zay thanked the Production Manager for everything he had provided, information and pizza. Zay then asked: "Now that you will have two shifts working to manufacture more NHMs, can you meet our need for 190,000 NHMs in the next thirty days?" The Production Manager pulled out his calculator and started to push the buttons as he spoke out loud: "We presently produce 2,500 NHMs per day with one shift, so with two shifts we can produce 5,000 units. We presently provide 650 NHMs 3 times a day, which is 1,950 per day times 30 days, which equals 58,500. And you have 1,000 workers who need 3 meals a day for 30 days, which is 90,000 meals. That is a total of 148,500 NHMs. And we can produce 5,000 NHMs per day, times 30 days, which equals 150,000 NHMs. We won't need San Francisco to provide any NHMs; we can provide everything you need! And, I know that Hanger 3 has a supply of 54,000 NHMs in its inventory, so YES we can do it!"

Morgan stood up and then said: "That is great! We really appreciate your meeting this challenge for us! Do you need anything from us to help you?" The Production Manager shook his head No and said: "No, we can handle this, but feel free to come over and observe our entire production process for your Order. We want you to see everything we are doing, from start to finish. You are always welcome here." Morgan thanked him again and looked to Vanessa and Zay: "Are you two satisfied with this?" Vanessa replied: "This is great! We do want to come over each day to observe and learn more." Morgan nodded her head: "I agree, I want to know everything about this whole process."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	88. Game: End of Summer-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Take A Weekend For Themselves.

Saturday, August 31, 2024

All of the Minkii Nutritional Health Meals (NHMs) were being delivered on schedule. Everyone was being fed.

The Command College Education and Training Courses had been determined and their electronic textbooks were being written.

The MKA Academy Construction Project was half complete, with the new Runway finished, and the three new buildings were completed on the outside, and the interior work had begun. Maya and Riley had taken many photographs and videos of the construction every day, and Maya had made over 100 sketches of the Project.

Camp Rilaya/COBALT, the Rilaya Foundation Summer Camp, officially ended its season on Friday, August 30, 2024, as the last group of Campers left for their homes. So Maya and Riley decided to take the weekend off and go to the Camp to see Auggie and Ava on their last day at the Camp as they prepared to go back home to the Matthews apartment in New York City.

Maya and Riley had made their plans to take this weekend off. They had packed a suitcase for the two days. They let Auggie know they were coming and he told him they could stay at one of the VIP Cabins, which had a supply of NHMs and beverages, including several bottles of champagne. They had spoken with their Reunion Girls and gotten permission to have the weekend to themselves, as they were on the MKA Academy property and didn't need their protection. They gave all of their RSAs the weekend off, and they got a Minkii vehicle so they could drive to the camp by themselves.

They arrived around 12:30 pm and had lunch with Auggie and Ava, who shared their experiences of their summer at the Camp. They were very proud to report that they had over 2,000 Campers over the ten weeks of the Camp. Riley asked them what their plans were now. They had just graduated from High School and had decided to take the rest of the year off to just rest and explore their options. They both had been accepted at NYU and had planned to attend the college starting the next Spring Semester. While listening to them, Riley started to get an idea for them, but she wanted to talk with Maya before she said anything to them.

Since the Camp was part of the MKA Academy property, all members of the Camp Staff were Minkii Knights, and they would do what was necessary to close the Camp. At the end of the lunch, Auggie and Ava hugged Maya and Riley and said their goodbyes, as they left in their TownCar to go back to New York City. Auggie and Ava had their own Minkii Security Team because they were part of the Matthews family. Their Minkii Code Name was "Double A."

Maya and Riley walked around the Camp as the Staff was preparing to close it. They walked down to the lake Marina and, as they observed the Staff putting away the canoes, they asked if they could use one for the weekend. The Staff left one out for them for the weekend, complete with paddles and life jackets. In fact, the girls got into the canoe right then and there, put on their life jackets, and paddled out onto the lake. They stayed about 100 feet from the shore as they paddled, and just enjoyed the quiet of the lake and the beautiful view. After forty-five minutes, they returned and asked that the canoe be left for their use later. They got their suitcase from the vehicle and walked to their Cabin. They got some snacks from the refrigerator and chose to have pineapple juice instead of champagne. After they ate, they went into one of the bedrooms, kissed each other, and took a nap. 

Maya awoke first, spooning Riley. She gently started to kiss the back of Riley's neck. She moved her hands around and gently squeezed Riley's breasts as she continued the soft kisses. Riley started to move, responding to what Maya was doing. Maya reached under Riley's blouse and discovered that she was not wearing a bra. Maya increased her attention to Riley's nipples. Riley leaned back into Maya with a soft moan. Maya moved Riley onto her back and she moved her blouse up and off her. Maya then started to lick each nipple softly. Riley just kept her eyes closed and continued to moan. Maya then started to suck each nipple as Riley's moans became louder. Riley's eye's shot open wide when Maya bit her left nipple!

As Maya was sucking Riley's nipples, she had moved her hand down into Riley's shorts, then her panties. She was gently caressing Riley's clit as Riley continued to moan and move on the bed. When Maya bit Riley's nipple, she also stuck two fingers into Riley at the same time. Riley immediately yelped when Maya bit her nipple, but she then gasped at the feeling of the two fingers. The two sensations Riley felt combined into an awesome orgasm that she had not experienced since they arrived at the MKA Academy. It took her ten minutes to recover enough to feel Maya cuddling her gently.

Riley slowly moved to get out of the bed and strip off her shorts and very wet panties. She then pulled Maya out of the bed and stood her up. When Maya was standing, Riley looked her in her blue eyes as she stripped Maya naked. They both then moved to take a shower together. Maya soon experienced an awesome orgasm in the shower.

After their shower, they put on just their Satin Silk Robes and went to the Kitchen to heat some NHMs and drink some champagne. As the sun was setting, it was still very warm and they took their champagne out to the front porch, which had a nice view of the Camp and the lake. When they finished the bottle of champagne, Riley suggested they get dressed and take another canoe ride. They went down to the lake, put on their life jackets, and got into the canoe. Although they both were feeling the effects of the champagne, they felt safe because they both knew how to swim and they were wearing their life jackets. They paddled out just fifty feet from the shore and enjoyed the quiet and the moonlight on the water. They stayed out on the lake for thirty-five minutes.

When they returned and started to walk toward their Cabin, Riley started to get that Twinkle in her eyes. When Maya saw Riley's Twinkle, she just smiled and asked Riley what she was going to do? Riley took Maya's hand and gently pulled her toward their Minkii vehicle parked next to their Cabin. The vehicle had four doors, and Riley opened the door to the back seat and gestured to Maya to get in. Maya now understood what Riley wanted to do, and she got her Twinkle in her eyes, too. 

They proceeded to start making out with each other, and as their lovemaking progressed, they recreated their Florida experience, except this time there wasn't any police officer to interrupt them. They ended this adventure with both of them naked and sweating and having enjoyed awesome orgasms. They simply walked to their Cabin naked and took another shower together. They slept very soundly that night.

Sunday, September 1, 2024

They slept-in until 10:45 am. They both were so relaxed and felt so peaceful. They put on their Satin Silk Robes and went to the Kitchen to have coffee, then they warmed two breakfast NHMs which they ate with their coffee and pineapple juice. They went out to the front porch and just enjoyed the view of the lake and the warm feeling of the morning sun on their faces. They stayed out there until Noon when they heard and saw the Staff returning to finish closing the Camp. One of the Staffers told them that there were picnic tables in the woods to the left of the cabins, and there was a paved path to the picnic area. 

They decided that a picnic would be perfect and they found a picnic basket in the storage area of the cabin and they filled it with snacks and a bottle of chilled champagne. They both wore loose blouses, their Minkii sports bras, shorts, their Minkii underpants, and sandals. They also found a wheeled carrier for the picnic basket, so they didn't have to carry their filled goody basket, and they remembered to bring their sunscreen! At the entrance to the picnic area, there was a Sign that read that the picnic area was approximately a quarter mile down the path, and there were six picnic areas, with two of them more secluded 500 feet further than the other picnic areas.

As they approached the picnic area path, Riley again got her Twinkle in her eyes. Maya didn't notice the Twinkle this time. As they started down the path, with Maya pushing the picnic basket carrier, Riley casually turned to her and said: "Princess Maya, it's such a warm, nice day, take off your blouse and put in the carrier. Maya heard the Game Word "Princess" and knew she was going to end up naked soon. She smiled as her Twinkle returned to her eyes: "Yes, Mistress Riley." She then removed her blouse and put it in the carrier. 

As they continued to walk down the path, Mistress would turn to Princess and tell her to take another article of clothing off. And Princess obeyed immediately. By the time they saw the next Sign that read that the more secluded picnic area was 500 feet down another path, that was denser with trees, Princess was wearing only her sandals. The secluded picnic area actually had beach-type lounge chairs with the picnic table. Princess unpacked the picnic basket while Mistress went to get into one of the lounge chairs: "Princess, bring the sunscreen and rub it on me." Princess obeyed immediately and knelt down and started to apply the sunscreen. And as she applied the sunscreen, she removed Mistress's clothes piece by piece so that she did not get any sunscreen on the clothes. Ten minutes later both of them were wearing only their sandals. Then they begin their picnic lunch. By the end of the picnic an hour and a half later, both of them had enjoyed awesome orgasms and they were even more relaxed and peaceful.

They both got dressed, packed up their picnic basket, and returned to their Cabin. They went into their bedroom and took a short nap. When they awoke, they took a shower together, got dressed and packed up everything to leave. They kissed and agreed that they had a wonderful end-of-summer Honeymoon Games vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	89. Game: Camp/LEXPLORATION Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Create A New Education Camp.

Sunday, September 1, 2024

Maya and Riley prepared to leave Rilaya Camp/COBALT as they finished their end-of-summer Honeymoon Games weekend. Riley said she would drive them back to the MKESU because she wanted to share with Maya an idea she had gotten when they were having lunch with Auggie and Ava yesterday, and she didn't want Maya to be distracted by driving them. They are both good drivers, so Maya didn't object to Riley driving.

As Riley started the drive back to the MKESU, Maya asked: "Ok Riles, does this idea include Auggie and Ava?" Riley nodded Yes: "Peaches, when we were listening to them share their plans for their future, they said they were going to take the next four months to travel and explore their life options before they started NYU in January." Maya nodded: "Yes, I remember them saying that." Riley continued: "Well, when they said that, the first thing that came to mind was that they could manage the Camp year-round. This Camp is almost perfect for use throughout the entire year. And our weekend here just confirmed that to us. It is almost perfect." 

Maya sat up and looked out the windshield. Riley glanced over at her and realized that Maya was thinking about this idea. Riley didn't say a word to Maya, not wanting to interrupt Maya's thinking. After five minutes of silence, Maya shifted in her seat toward Riley, and Riley saw that Twinkle in Maya's eyes. Maya spoke softly: "Honey, I think that is a terrific idea. Auggie and Ava already have the management skills, they proved that this summer, and, just maybe, we can have them join the Minkii Knights, instead of going to NYU. They would get a better education as Knights, and they would have a place to live, and all of the other benefits, while providing an experience for so many kids, year-round. I love that idea, Riles." Riley just could not help herself: “Yayaaaahhhh!” Maya just chuckled at Riley: "So, Honey, obviously you really have thought about this, what are your plans for this year-round Camp?"

Now Maya saw Riley's eyes Twinkle: "I really haven't thought about the Camp experience so much as I have about the opportunities we can give to kids who have just finished High School and need to start to explore their 'Life Options'." The vehicle swerved a little as Riley had made air-quotes. Maya immediately said: "Two hands on the wheel, Honey!" Riley just giggled: "Sorry, Maya, I'm just so excited that you like this idea too." Maya nodded again: "I really think you are on the right track. We could maybe do weekend classes to help them learn about all of the options that may be available to them, kind of like the Career Days we had in college. We could have businesses do, let's call them 'Options Days'." Now Maya made air-quotes, although Riley didn't see her do them because she was being a safe driver. Maya continued: "Plus, we can give them the experience of an outdoor camp for two days. I'm sure Topanga and everyone will like this idea and let the Rilaya Foundation pay for everything."

Riley listened to Maya get all excited: "Oh, Peaches, I agree that Mom will love these ideas and that our Rilaya Foundation will sponsor these classes. This is so exciting. Do you feel we should share all of this with Smackle?" Maya quickly answered: "Of course we should. She will be so excited too. And she can provide Life Options in both Education, and Science and Technology. She will love these ideas." Just then, Riley pulled the Minkii vehicle into Hanger 3. A Transportation Specialist Knight came over to them and took their suitcase out of the vehicle and thanked them for returning the vehicle. 

Maya and Riley took their suitcase and walked to their room. They were so excited to share everything with Smackle! When they walked into their room, they had a big surprise waiting for them. They found Smackle lying on her bed, obviously enjoying a session with her Sammy! Although Smackle was fully-clothed, the large towel on which she was lying, and her panties on the floor, made it quite clear what she was doing as she lies there with her eyes closed and moaning. Maya and Riley's cheeks reddened, but they simply walked over to their bed, put the suitcase on it, then sat down on the chairs in the living area and watched the show!

Riley leaned over to Maya: "Do you think we should be watching her sexual exploration?" Maya just nodded Yes and chuckled: "Oh, Honey, maybe we can learn a thing or two." A few minutes of watching, Riley suddenly grabbed Maya's arm: "Oh, Peaches, that's it, that's the name we should use for our new Camp: "Camp Lexploration!" Maya leaned over and kissed Riley on her lips: "Wow! You're right... Combining Learning and Exploration of Life Options... Camp LEXPLORATION! I love it!" She kissed Riley again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	90. Game: Camp/LEXPLORATION Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Smackle Design Rilaya Camp/Lexploration

Sunday, September 1, 2024

As Smackle started to recovery from her SAMMY Session, she began to focus on her two roommates who had their chairs turned toward her bed and were sipping large glasses of pineapple juice. They both had huge grins. Maya spoke first: "Smackle, that was quite a performance." Riley added: "I guess you really miss Farkle!" Both girls laughed. Smackle's whole body started to turn red, as she just smiled back at them.

Riley got up and walked to the Kitchen and poured a large glass of pineapple juice for Smackle. As she brought the glass to Smackle: "Smackle we have what we believe is a fantastic idea for using Rilaya Camp/COBALT the rest of the year, and we need your opinion and suggestions." Smackle accepted the glass and continued to sit on her bed: "That sounds interesting, tell more about your fantastic idea." Maya and Riley then shared their concept of their Rilaya Camp/LEXPLORATION. Smackle picked up her RyNET and started to type notes as she listened to the girls. When the girls finished, Smackle looked at her notes, then looked at the girls: "Well, first of all, I agree with you, it is a fantastic idea! And, I have a few suggestions, if I may share them with you?" Maya looked at Riley and began to smile: "She really likes our idea, Riles!" Riley smiled back: "And she has suggestions, Peaches!"

Smackle got up, put on her panties, and walked over to the living area and took a seat as Maya and Riley adjusted their seats to face her. Smackle had on her Educator/Professor face: "Ok, ladies, first, Maya you are a global-class Artist, with your own Global Art Gallery, and you have a wealth of knowledge that can be shared. Second, Riley, you are a global-class Journalist, with your own Global Communications Network, and you have a wealth of knowledge that can be shared. Third, Katy is a known Actress who has a wealth of knowledge that can be shared. Fourth, Shawn is a global-class Photographer who has a wealth of knowledge that can be shared. And, last, but not least, we have our Cory, who is one of the best Educators, who has a wealth of knowledge that can be shared. The point I'm making is we have the potential to create not just a weekend series of informational meetings for these 'Life Options-Seekers', as she made air-quotes, we have the potential to start an entire series of weekly education classes in a number of subjects! Not only can we introduce a brief idea of their Life-Options, but we can also provide in-depth introduction classes so they really know how their Life-Options can improve their future lives." 

Maya and Riley both saw the Twinkle in Smackle's eyes, they started to get their Twinkles, too! Both stared at Smackle, with their mouths open. Riley recovered first: "OMG, Smackle! Where did all of that come from?" Maya questioned: "How long have you had all of that bottled up in you?" Smackle took a deep breath and sighed: "Maya, I have had all of these feelings bottled up since I realized the full impact of what our Sammy is going to do to the whole globe." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	91. Game: MKA Academy Receives VIPs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MKA Academy Moves Into Its New Buildings and Receives VIPs.

Friday, September 20, 2024

All construction at the MKA Academy property had been completed.

The Building Construction Crews began to do their Post-Construction Project Equipment Checklists and secure all of their Equipment to be ready to move to the next assigned Building Project. When they had completed everything, they received New Orders. They were to move all of their Equipment to Stewart Air National Guard Base, Newburgh, NY, which was located approximately one hour's drive southwest of the MKA Academy. The Stewart Air National Guard Base shared the property of the New York Stewart International Airport, near the intersection of Interstate 84 and Interstate 87, approximately one and a half hour's drive from New York City, NY. New York State Police, New York Department of Transportation and Dutchess County Sheriff's vehicles were prepared to escort the equipment movement.

The Stewart Air National Guard Base was part of the United States Air Force Air Mobility Command and maintained a number of C-17 Globemaster III cargo planes. This was the Air National Guard Monthly Training Weekend, and all of the Construction Equipment was going to be flown to Travis Air Force Base, California as part of a training exercise. All 1,000 members of the Construction Crews, except the Minkus Construction Chief and his Staff, were transported to the New York Stewart International Airport, given airline tickets to airports near their home cities, where they were transported to their homes to start a paid two-week vacation. When the Construction Crews left the MKA Academy property, the MKA Cadet Corps packed up their Field Operations and moved back to their Quarters at the MKA Academy building. All members of the Cadet Corps were provided a Weekend Pass.

Saturday, September 21, 2024

After the morning meal, the MKESU Knights assembled in Hanger 3, got into Minkii vehicles, and proceeded to the south end of the new Runway. At 0930 Hours two C-17 Globemaster III aircraft landed thirty-minutes apart and taxied to the south end of the Runway. The Minkii Commander, Haruto Sato; the MKA Commandant; the MKESU Commander, and all of their Command Officers were present. The first C-17 off-loaded a United States Air Force Unit that included the Stewart Air National Guard Commander and her Staff Officers, including her Executive Officer and the other USAF Officer who had been the Runway Consultants. She introduced her Officers and Haruto introduced his Officers. She then explained that the Consultants had been present during the construction of the Runway to certify that the Runway met all USAF Requirements as a Certified Runway. And, as a USAF Certified Runway, she had authorized the MKA Runway to be designated as an Emergency Runway for use by the USAF and the Stewart Air National Guard. As she handed Haruto the Certification Documents, the C-17 aircrew off-loaded an Oshkosh Styker 8x8 Crash Truck, two Military Ambulances, and two Military SUVs. She further explained that all USAF Emergency Runways were required to have these vehicles on site.

As she finished her explanation, the second C-17 approached the Runway. All vehicles were moved to the side of the Runway and the aircraft landed and taxied to them. When the aircraft ramp was lowered to the ground, all four MKESU Detachments disembarked and loaded into the awaiting Minkii vehicles. Then Farkle, Jonathan, Katy, Shawn, and Stuart came down the ramp with big smiles on their faces, followed by their RSAs!

At 1230 Hours, two TroopCopters landed 200 feet from the MKESU Administrative Building. All of the Officers, both Minkii and USAF, were present to greet Auggie, Aubrey, Ava, Bradley, Jane, Maria, Mary, Phyllis, Topanga, Vanessa, and Zay. Haruto introduced the USAF Officers and they all went into the building for the Mid-Day Meal. As they entered the building, they saw Farkle, Jonathan, Katy, Shawn, and Stuart waiting for them. Everyone hugged everyone. Then all of them went into the Dining Hall. As they entered the Dining Hall, all of the Rilaya Team stood up and Cory, Maya, Riley, and Smackle rushed to them. Everyone hugged and kissed everyone, as the whole MKESU stood and clapped. 

Two additional tables had been added to the Rilaya Team area of the Dining Room, and everyone sat down after all of the RSAs had hugged everyone too. And everyone had tears of happiness in their eyes. The whole Rilaya Foundation Essence was back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	92. Game: Prepare To Take On The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya Foundation Essence and the Minkii Knights Command Staff Receive A New Mission Statement.

Saturday, September 21, 2024

After the Mid-Day Meal, the USAF Officers and their C-17 Crews flew back to the Stewart Air National Guard Base to participate in the Training Exercise that would fly all of the Minkus Construction Equipment to California.

When the Dining Hall was empty, Farkle, Jonathan, Stuart, and Topanga met with the Minkii Commander, the MKA Commandant, and the MKESU Commander. Twenty minutes later that meeting ended. Then a new meeting began with the rest of the Rilaya Foundation Essence, with all of their RSAs, joined by the Minkii Commander, the MKA Commandant, the MKESU Commander, and all of their Command Officers. The Minkus Construction Chief and his Staff also remained in the Dining Hall. Everyone was given a bottle of water.

Stuart started the meeting: "We are so glad to be home, and to have us all together again. We had a more-than-successful trip around the globe. We met with the Governments of all 129 Countries in which we have Embrace Embassies. And, after some serious Negotiations, and Major Promises the Rilaya Foundation and the Minkii Knights will have to fulfill, we are very pleased to announce the formation of the Rilaya Global Economic Federation (RyGEF). On Monday, we will meet with the United Nations Ambassadors from all 129 RyGEF Countries, to introduce them to our New Mission Statement:"

"Create and Provide the New Economic, Ecological, Health, and Education Standards for the Entire Global Community. We will Create and Accomplish these Standards by continuing the following Global Objectives: To Provide Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Economic System." Everyone opened their bottle of water and took a large sip, as they looked around the room at everyone else.

Stuart continued: "The Promises we have made to each of the RyGEF Governments are now the Responsibilities of the new Minkii Knights Field Commands to Fulfill. These new Minkii Knights Field Commands, which replace all of the old Specialists Commands, are Communications Command, Ecological Command, Economic Command, Education Command, Nutrition Health Command, Protection/Security Command, and Technology Command."

"We will start to keep our Promises by Creating and Providing a New Global Economic System, with a whole new Global Currency-The RyFIN. The RyFIN comes with a whole new Global Transactions Accounting System that will be accessed through everyone's RyNET. All present Financial Institutions in each of our RyGEF Countries will be replaced by this Instantaneous and Transparent Global Accounting System. The RyFIN eliminates all Paperwork associated with all Financial Transactions. Everything is accessible from each person's RyNET." Stuart quickly continued: "And, the answer to the next question you have is NO, the countries known as the old G20, are NOT participating in the RyGEF, and they will continue to use their own currencies." Again, everyone took a sip of water and looked around at each other.

Stuart raised his hands defensively: "Ok, that was the Most Important Part of Our Trip... to create a new and improved Global Economy that cannot be manipulated by governments and/or any of the bad people in those governments, or those who control those governments. And we now have 129 Governments that have agreed to help us Take On The World."

Stuart looked over to Jonathan, then to the everyone else: "Jonathan will briefly provide you with the other Promises we have made." Jonathan stood up: "When we install the RyFIN, all of the people working in all of the Financial Industry in each country will no longer have a job. When we start providing Nutrition Health Meals to all of the people in each country, most of the people working in that country's Food Service Industry will no longer have a job. When we start improving the Air and Water Quality in each country, many of the people who work for the polluting businesses will no longer have a job." Jonathan stopped for a moment and looked sad. 

He then smiled: "But, we will need people to enroll everyone in their country's RyFIN Economic System. And we will need people to work in the Nutrition Health Meals Production Plants to feed everyone in their country, and we will need people to assemble all of the new RyNETs for everyone in their country, and we will need people to install all of the new technology to improve the Air and Water in their country. So we will not be putting people out of work, we will just be training them to provide all of the new products and services needed in their new Economies. And, of course, we will need many new educators and instructors to teach all of these new services and technologies." Everyone stood up and clapped, a few cheered. Maya remained standing when everyone else sat back down. She called to Farkle: "So, Farkle, you actually have taken over some of the world!" Everyone laughed.

Jonathan looked over to Haruto and nodded: "Ok, everyone, we have a whole new Mission to prepare to for. And we have everyone home safe and sound. I have decided to postpone our meeting with the United Nation Ambassadors until next Friday. We all need to spend time with our families first, and then decide how we are going to Organize both the Essence and the Minkii Field Commands together. We will all meet in the Essence Dining Room for breakfast at 9:00 am on Thursday morning. The Minkii Commander has some information for us."

Jonathan sat down as Haruto stood: "Thank you all for everything you do. We have a terrific future working together. All Minkii Knights salute you, even though we don't salute anymore." Everyone laughed. "We have TroopCopters arriving in forty-five minutes to take everyone back to the RFB in New York City. Again, thank you all!" 

Everyone left the Dining Hall and went to prepare to return to their homes. When everyone arrived in the RFB Garage, Topanga told everyone to take the weekend off, and they would all meet for Lunch in the Essence Dining Room on Monday. She turned to Auggie and Ava and told them that she expected them too. Everyone then went to their respective HAPTs, Residences, or Home. When Maya and Riley got to their Penthouse Home, they just put their suitcase on the floor, took off their shoes, got some pineapple juice and proceeded to kiss each other and cuddle on the sofa for a while. Glad to be home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	93. Game: New Rilaya Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minkii Knights Integrate With The Rilaya Foundation To Take On The World.

Sunday, September 22, 2024

At 1100 Hours, the Minkii Commander, MKA Commandant, MKESU Commander and all of their Command Officers met in the MKESU Dining Hall for a unique Brunch Meeting. Although the Knights Cadet Corps and the MKESU Knights were all given Weekend Passes, the Command Officers were allowed only to sleep-in this morning. They had received not only New Orders but a whole New Mission Statement, which would have to be implemented, with a New Command Structure, integrated with the Rilaya Foundation, beginning at 0001 Hours Monday morning. Also attending this meeting, via their MinkCOMMs, were Stuart, Farkle, and Jonathan. 

The Minkii Knights were founded twenty-nine years ago when Stuart Minkus asked Haruto Sato to come with him to the Twenty-First Century from their Thirty-Third Century. Haruto Sato was a Time Enforcement Agent (TEA) and good friend of Stuart Minkus in the Thirty-Third Century. They met when they both attended the TEA Academy in Future Time. Haruto graduated from the Academy and became an Instructor at the Academy, and eventually became the Academy Administrator. When Stuart moved Minkus International into the Minkus International Building, he knew he would need to have Protection, Safety, and Security for all of his Employees and the building. He asked Haruto to come down to Present Time and establish the Minkii Knights Academy (MKA) to train Minkii Knights and to be the Commander of the Minkii Knights. Haruto organized the MKA Academy as a complete Educational and Training Environment where the Minkii Knight Cadets lived, were educated, and trained. 

Today, the one-thousand acre property of the MKA Academy now had not only the MKA Academy Education and Training Complex, the MKESU Headquarters Complex, a small aircraft runway, and the three Hangers all for use of the Minkii Knights, and the Rilaya Camp/COBALT on Lake Cobalt, but also it had two new Education Complexes planned to be used to Educate and Train more Specialists Knights, and a new Education Complex to be used to Educate and Train more Command Officers, all three built in the past thirty days to accommodate the increased need for them caused by the creation of the Rilaya Global Economic Federation (RyGEF). In addition, the original aircraft runway was increased in size to being 10,000 feet long and 500 feet wide, to accommodate all aircraft presently used around the globe.

At the Meeting, held in the same Dining Hall yesterday, Stuart had announced the creation of the RyGEF, and had announced the new Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Economic, Ecological, Health, and Education Standards for the Entire Global Community." And to accomplish these Standards they would continue the following Global Objectives: To Provide Clean Air and Clean Water, Improve Nutritional Health, Provide Sustainable Education, and Maintain an Instantaneous and Transparent Economic System.

At this meeting, Stuart stated that he wanted the Rilaya Foundation Essence and the Minkii Command to become integrated into one Management Team to fulfill the new Mission Statement. And he suggested that it was now that the Minkii Knights needed to become less military-like and adopt a more Global-Friendly Organizational appearance, and that is why he wanted the integration of the two organizations, especially now that people from all 129 RyGEF countries were to become directly involved in making the RyGEF successful.

The Minkii Commander suggested that the Field Commands become Divisional Administrations, with a Rilaya Essence Member as the Divisional Executive Administrator and the Divisional Administrator would be a former Command Officer. So that the former Field Commands would now become the Rilaya Foundation Divisions: Communications Division/Riley Matthews-Hunter; Ecological Division/Vanessa and Zay Babineaux; Economic Division/Farkle Minkus; Education Division/Cory Matthews; Health Division/Phyllis Porter; Protection/Security Division/Haruto Sato; and the Technology Division/Dr Isadora Smackle.

All of these Rilaya Foundation Division Executive Administrators served on the Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors with Stuart Minkus/Board Chairperson; Jonathan Turner/Rilaya Executive Administrator; Topanga Matthews/Rilaya Chief Operations and Legal Officer; Katy and Shawn Hunter/Rilaya Global Embrace Ambassadors; Jennifer Minkus/Rilaya Global Embrace Philanthropy Ambassador and Maya Matthews-Hunter/Rilaya Global Embrace Cultural Ambassador. The Minkii Knights MKA Commandant; the MKESU Commander; Bradley Thomas, President/Minkus International Core Group and Evelyn Rand, President/Evelyn Rand Inc., were Outside Directors. Aubrey Mcavoy, Rilaya RSA Administrator, was the Secretary of the Board of Directors.

Everyone agreed to this new Organizational Dynamic, and the Minkii "Administrators" continued throughout the rest of the day to adjust the Minkii Knights Cadet Corps and Specialists Education and Training programs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	94. Game: SAMMY Sunday-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya Foundation Essence Takes A Day For Family.

Sunday, September 22, 2024

All members of the Rilaya Essence were home from their Global Travels or their Minkii Knights Construction Assignments. Everyone was relaxing in their home with their loved ones or good friends. And all of them had the new SAMMY Application in their new RyNETs. Aubrey had invited Maria and Phyllis to spend the day with her in her Residence; Cory and Topanga; Darby and Sarah; Farkle and Smackle, Jane and Mary; Vanessa and Zay stayed in their respective RFB Residences. Stuart and Jennifer had returned to their Penthouse Suite in the Minkus International Building. Bradley and Jonathan met for Brunch. And Auggie and Ava had returned to the Matthews apartment. 

Maya and Riley slept-in, past Noon. When they finally awoke, they just stayed cuddled together in the spoon position for another twenty minutes. They finally got out of bed, put on their Satin Silk robes and walked barefoot to the Kitchen. Maya made fresh coffee as Riley prepared fresh fruit and bagels with cream cheese plates. Maya also filled two glasses with pineapple juice.

They took their breakfasts out to the patio, shared a long and loving kiss, and ate quietly at the table as they continued to relax from their month-long assignment at the MKA Academy, and just enjoyed the view of New York City. After a while, they kissed again, and took their dishes back to the Kitchen, and washed them enough to put them into the dishwasher. Maya kissed Riley: "Do you want to do anything more today, Honey?" Riley kissed Maya: "Why don't we go into our Office/Art Studio and work on our Adventures in Bondage project. I can sort through all of the photographs of Aubrey and you can start to make your beautiful Sketches of her." They took a shower together and went to their Office/Art Studio.

As Riley got her camera and the photographs she had taken of Aubrey in bondage, Maya got her Sketch Pad and settled on the sofa. She sat with one leg under her and the other leg dangling over the edge, nearly touching the floor. She then turned on her RyNET to play soft jazz for them. Riley sat on the floor next to Maya's leg as she spread out all of the photographs in front of her. They started to review each of the photographs, and they chose the best ones that Maya would use for her Sketches. After twenty-five minutes of sorting and choosing, Maya started to make Sketches. Riley started to adjust her camera settings, and review all of the photographs she had taken at the MKA Academy Construction sites. 

After another forty-five minutes, Maya adjusted her position on the sofa by putting both legs down on the floor, on each side of Riley, who turned to see what Maya was doing. As she turned to look up at Maya, she now was actually looking right at Maya's smooth, shaved and naked pussy. Riley accepted the visual invitation and leaned in to touch the tip of her tongue on Maya's pussy, causing Maya to let out a soft moan. Riley interpreted the moan as an invitation to continue what she was doing. Maya shifted slightly to move her legs wider as her eyes closed and her moaning increased. Riley probed deeper with her tongue and was rewarded with the sweet liquid that started to coat Maya's pussy area. Riley continued to be soft and gentle with her tongue; her only goal was to pleasure her wife. No SAMMY was needed this Sunday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	95. Game: New Rilaya Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Board of Directors Meeting of the New Rilaya Foundation.

Monday, September 23, 2024

At 1130 Hours, the Minkii Commander, MKA Commandant, MKESU Commander, and seven Minkii Command Officers arrived at the RFB to attend the first Board of Directors Meeting of the newly reorganized Rilaya Foundation. They were escorted to the Essence Dining Room where they were greeted by Aubrey, Jonathan, and Topanga. 

Between 11:30 am and Noon, the rest of the members of the Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors arrived at the Essence Dining Room, along with invited guests Auggie and Ava, Maria Juarez, and Rilaya staff members Darcy, Jane, Mary, and Sarah. Each person's beverage order was taken and delivered to them.

At Noon, Jonathan Welcomed Everyone and Called the Meeting to Order. He explained that the Board of Directors meetings always included a meal, and they were a working meeting where the Business Agenda of the meeting was conducted as people ate their meal. He then invited everyone to come to the Buffet and full their plates. 

When everyone was seated again, Jonathan explained that the Rilaya Foundation and the Minkii Knights organizations were now being integrated into one Global Organization with the new Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Economic, Ecological, Health, and Education Standards for the Entire Global Community." And to accomplish these Standards they would continue the following Global Objectives: To Provide Clean Air and Clean Water, Improve Nutritional Health, Provide Sustainable Education, and Maintain an Instantaneous and Transparent Economic System.

Jonathan then asked Stuart to introduce the Rilaya Global Economic Federation. Stuart shared that his recent Global Trip, accompanied by Frakle, Jonathan, Katy and Shawn, had been a complete success with all 129 countries in which the Rilaya Foundation has Embrace Embassies, had signed written Agreements and Treaties to create a new Rilaya Global Economic Federation (RyGEF) that has adopted the new Rilaya Mission Statement and was prepared to do whatever was necessary to implement the Objectives of this new Rilaya Global Economic Federation. Everyone clapped in approval of Stuart's announcement.

Jonathan then continued: "Our new RyGEF is the primary reason we have combined with the Minkii Knights to help improve the whole Global Community. This is why we have reorganized the Rilaya Foundation to better accomplish our Objectives. We will now have seven Divisions to provide what is needed to be successful. Each Division has an Executive Administrator who is a present member of the Rilaya Essence, and a Division Administrator who is a present Minkii Command Officer. They have complete authority to operate their Division with the approval of the Rilaya Foundation Executive Committee of the Rilaya Board of Directors. Each of the new Executive Administrators is now a member of our Rilaya Board of Directors." Jonathan then introduced each Division Executive Administrator and Division Administrator of the Seven Administrative Divisions.

When Jonathan finished the introductions, he stated: "Ok, let's take a break to refresh ourselves, have the dishes removed, and our beverages refilled. Then, we will break out into our Division groups to start working on the Division Objectives listed on our Agenda. We will reconvene in thirty minutes."

Division Agenda Items:

Communications Division: RyNET Production and Distribution, USA Embrace Regional Offices.

Ecological Division: Rilaya Park District RyING.

Economic Division: RyGEF RyFIN Activation.

Education Division: Camp/LEXPLORATION, MKA Education & Training Programs.

Health Division: NHM Production & Distribution.

Protection/Security Division: RyGEF Integration.

Technology Division: KLEai 3200 and NHM Packaging.

Topanga had Aubrey get Auggie and Ava, Darcy and Sarah, and Jane and Mary to come to her table. Topanga told them when they had refreshed themselves and gotten their beverages to come back to her table. They all nodded and left. Then they met back at her table. She then gave them the assignment to be the "recording secretary" at each Division meeting to record what each Division decided to do to accomplish its Objectives. And Aubrey would be the "recording secretary" for Riley's Communication Division, because that Division had the most important First Objective: To deliver new RyNETs to over two billion people, in 129 countries, as quickly as possible, and to coordinate with the Education Division to teach those two billion people how to use their new RyNETs.

The Division meetings continued throughout the afternoon. Snack items had been placed at the Buffet for everyone. And at 4:30 pm a full dinner menu was brought to the Buffet and Jonathan had everyone take another thirty-minute break, followed by a thirty-minute Dinner break. At the end of the Dinner break, he sent everyone back to their Division meetings. 

At 8:30 pm he called everyone back into the General Meeting, although they continued to sit at their Division tables. He then instructed each Division to continue to develop its new Plan of Action to accomplish its new Objectives. The Division members could communicate via the MinkCOMM on their RyNETs. He then reminded them that they would have another full-day Board Meeting beginning at Noon on Thursday using their RyNETs so that the Rilaya Board Executive Committee will be prepared to meet with the United Nations Ambassadors from all 129 RyGEF countries on Friday. He then thanked everyone and adjourned the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	96. Game: Matthews Family Meeting 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topanga Calls A Matthews Family Meeting

Tuesday, September 24, 2024

Topanga made a series of RyNETs to Alan & Amy, Auggie & Ava, Katy & Shawn, Maria Juarez, and Morgan. She was calling a Family Meeting to take place the next day for Dinner at 6:00 pm in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home. She had already arranged for Alan, Amy, and Morgan to travel via Minkii TroopCopter to the RFB. Her first RyNET had been to Maya & Riley to ask them to host the Family Meeting. They, of course, said yes and offered to provide a full Chinese Food Feast for the Family. Topanga asked Aubrey to attend because she was considered Family, too.

Wednesday, September 25, 2024

At 5:15 pm Aubrey and Topanga took the RFB elevator to the Eighth Floor Penthouse Home of Maya and Riley. They came early to help Maya and Riley to prepare for the Family Meeting. They made sure that the Bedroom Suites were ready for Alan & Amy, and for Morgan to stay overnight. Aubrey already had made sure with Maria Juarez that a VIP HAPT on the Seventh Floor was ready for Auggie & Ava to stay overnight, too.

At 5:30 pm the Reunion Girls delivered six large boxes of Chinese food. Maya and Riley also always ordered Chinese meals for all of the Reunion Girls as a Thank You for getting and delivering their food. Aubrey and Topanga put out the large family-style plates of food and put the glasses, plates, teacups, and utensils at each place setting, as Maya and Riley got out the champagne flutes for the after-dinner drinks. They had pineapple juice ready for Auggie and Ava, of course.

Aubrey and Riley went down to the garage to meet Alan, Amy, and Morgan. Maria Juarez already was in the garage when everyone arrived. Auggie and Ava arrived at the same time and Riley introduced everyone, and they all took the elevator to the Eighth Floor.

During dinner everyone shared what was going on in their lives, and by the end of the meal, everyone felt comfortable with everyone else. They all went into the living room and sat on the two large sofas. Aubrey and Maya brought everyone a flute filled with champagne and Riley brought Auggie and Ava flutes filled with pineapple juice.

Topanga stood and made the simple toast of: "To Family!" Everyone repeated: "To Family" And took a sip of their drink. Everyone continued to look at Topanga: "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I called this Family Meeting to share several items of information that the whole family should know at the same time. While I have not provided some of you with the courtesy of talking with you first, I sincerely believe that you will be both surprised and happy." Everyone looked around at each other and took another sip of their drink.

Topanga continued: "First, those of us who are on the Rilaya Board of Directors already know what I am going to offer. I want you to know that the whole Board of Directors has approved and is very excited to make these offers."

"On Monday, Maya, Riley, and Smackle came to my office and proposed that the Rilaya Foundation sponsor using our Camp/COBALT all-year-round and that we offer its use to local charitable organizations to use for fundraising events and educational events and just relaxation events. That was their first suggestion. Then, they explained that the Camp could be used to allow newly graduated high school students to learn more about the real world they were about to enter. The real job opportunities and education and training available to them both now and into the future of this ever-changing world with technology changing their economy and lifestyles rapidly." She stopped and took a sip of her drink. Everyone joined her as they took a sip. 

She continued: "Riley told me that Maya explained it to her as being like a College Career Day event, but it would be held over the weekend so that the students would have the opportunity to really learn more about the opportunities and ask questions, instead of receiving a few brochures and handouts. They would be allowed time to really study the opportunities available to them and ask important questions. And they would be in a new environment away from the city."

Everyone took another sip of their drink, as Topanga continued: "Maya then told me that Smackle suggested that during the weekdays, those future employers and programs could provide a whole hands-on example of what their business does, so those students who really had an interest from their weekend of exploring opportunities could learn even more. That's when Maya created the word that will be the camp name: 'LEXPLORATION'." Everyone all together said: "Wow!" Topanga raised her glass to Maya: "Great job, Maya!" Everyone raised their flute and took another sip of their drink.

"So I took their suggestions to the Rilaya Board," Topanga continued: "And they approved it. And, I took the girl's suggestion to the Board that Auggie and Ava be permanently hired to manage Camp/COBALT and Camp/LEXPLORATION full-time, starting as soon as they can move to the Camp." Auggie and Ava's eyes grew big and their mouths fell open: "No way! Really? Are you kidding us?" Topanga shook her head No: "I am not kidding you." Auggie then asked: "But we haven't gone to college, how can we manage those camps?" Topanga answered him with a question: "How did you two manage Camp/COBALT all summer? And, your sister-in-law, Maya Matthews-Hunter is your Rilaya Board-Member Mentor, along with your other sister, Riley Matthews-Hunter as your other Rilaya Board-Member Mentor, and Rilaya Board-Member Maria Juarez is still your boss!" 

Auggie and Ava, along with Maya and Riley, had tears of happiness roll down their faces. Even Smackle had tears. Everyone else put down their flutes and clapped for them. Aubrey brought a bottle of champagne and refilled everyone's flute.

As everyone, including Topanga, sat down, Riley stood up with her flute in her hand: "As you all may know, our Rilaya Foundation has integrated with the Minkii Knights because the Rilaya Foundation has created and now manages the Rilaya Global Economic Federation (RyGEF)." Everyone nodded Yes. Riley continued: "We now have Seven Management Divisions as our Rilaya Essence. The Communications Division is responsible for all forms of Communications around the Globe and it is responsible for the Distribution of RyNETs.

What you may not know though, is that our Technology Division has improved our RyNETs so much, that through the use of Applications created by Smackle's Team, controlled and managed by the KELai 3200, they allow the RyNET to instantaneously Translate every known language, both spoken and written, around the Globe. Our new RyNETs can Play every known Media Type and Record them. Our new RyNETs can take single photographs or make videos at various rates with one touch. Our new RyNETs have an updated Global Positioning System installed that is integrated with all of the Emergency Response Systems in every area of the Globe so no one with a RyNET can ever be lost or they can be easily found.

Our new RyNETs are manufactured from Minkii-proprietary materials that are indestructible, and they have the proprietary CAES power source, so they will never run out of power. Our new RyNETs have access to the new global Internet 2.0 so all knowledge, both historical and current is available at all times. And... as soon as a RyGEF country is prepared, their citizen's entire Financial Records, both historical and present will be available, and all of their financial transactions will be instantaneously done and recorded on their RyNET using our RyFIN Application and RyFIN Currency. And all RyFIN transactions are shown on everyone's RyFIN Application on their RyNET, providing complete financial transparency around the Globe." That fact will instantly reduce Crime by 95% around the Globe! Riley stopped to take a sip of her champagne.

Riley looked around the room at each person: "And the most incredible fact of our new RyNETs is that they are BioSecure!" She took a deep breath: "BioSecure is a genius Application created by Farkle and Stuart that prevents anyone from stealing another person's Identity or Money or any Financial information or Medical information or anything else that is controlled by the person's RyFIN Application and/or their RyNET." She took another deep breath: "When a person touches a new RyNET, through the KELai 3200 programming that Farkle invented, their personal Biological Information is recorded and registered to that RyNET! When and/or if another person touches the RyNET, their biological information will not match the biological information recorded for that RyNET, and therefore the RyNET will not activate."

Riley moved around the room, still holding her flute: "Well, now you know all about our new RyNET. And my Division has to have over two billion RyNETs manufactured and distributed in 129 countries. As soon as possible! Some good news is that on August 7th the Minkii Communications Specialists Approved the new RyNETs manufactured by Evelyn Rand Inc., and all 42 Evelyn Rand Inc. facilities have been manufacturing them since August 8th. They manufacture 1,000 RyNETs per day at each facility. That's 42,000 per day, and we have an inventory of more than 1.7 million RyNETs, all of them Registered in the KLEai 3200, ready to become BioSecure. So, actually, I need only 1.99 billion more RyNETs." Everyone laughed and took a sip of their drink. 

She continued: "And, as you know, our Rilaya Embrace Embassies are our primary sources of Communicating around the Globe. They provide us with all of the news of their communities, and they provide our information through our Radio RILAYA, and our Rilaya EMBRACE printed newspapers and magazines, and our Rilaya TUBE channel and other resources, including everyone's RyNET. So Katy and Shawn, because you two have traveled to so many of our Embrace Embassies, you are now promoted to manage our RyNETs Global Distribution and you have all of the resources of the over 3,000 Minkii Knights to assist you."

Riley walked over to Morgan: "So, Morgan, I want you to be our new Rilaya Foundation Embrace Embassies Essence Ambassador, and to move here to the RFB." She turned to Alan and Amy: "And I want you two to be our Pennsylvania Regional Representatives. Maria will continue to be your Minkii Field Administrator. For everyone's information, the Minkii Command Officer title has been replaced with the new title of Minkii Field Administrator". And as she looked at each person: "Katy, Shawn, and Morgan, your promotions are effective immediately."

Everyone raised their flutes to the three Matthews as Topanga stood up: "Congratulations to all of our Family Members. Now you understand why I called this Family Meeting. We all have so much more work to do now. So we will all meet for Brunch tomorrow morning at 10:30 am in the Essence Dining Room. You all know we Love You So Much!" Everyone finished their drinks and said their Goodbyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	97. Game: The RIGHT-Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minkii Knights Become The Rilaya Global Corps Knights.

Wednesday, September 25, 2024

While the Matthews Family Meeting was taking place at the RFB, another meeting that included Bradley, Evelyn, Farkle, Haruto, Jennifer, Jonathan, Phyllis, Smackle, Stuart, Vanessa and Zay, and the MKA Commandant and MKESU Commander was being held via MinkCOMM. This group of people were all members of the Rilaya Board of Directors, so they knew and had approved the promotions that were being announced at the Matthews Family Meeting. And Cory and Topanga had met with Evelyn, Stuart, Jonathan, and Haruto via MinkCOMM that afternoon, and they knew what was going to be discussed at this meeting.

Stuart started the meeting: "Thank you all for attending the meeting tonight. Cory and Topanga met with some of us this afternoon, so they are aware of what we want to present to the rest of you regarding the future of our integrated Rilaya Foundation. What we are going to discuss may seem rather radical and unusual, but that is what our new, integrated Rilaya Foundation is all about, especially now when we are about to take over the management of over half of the world's country's government's economies to improve the whole Global Community. 

What I am proposing is that we replace everything that is Minkii with a whole new Global Brand, if you will, that will compliment the Rilaya Brand we have created. And that new Global Brand will be the "RIGHT-Rilaya Institute for Global Health and Technology-Funded by the Rilaya Foundation." And, the Institute will be located on the property of our "old" MKA Academy. Our entire property up there, including our two Rilaya Foundation Camps, is now known as the RIGHT-Institute.

The Minkii Corps of Cadets is now the RIGHT-Student Body, and the MKA Academy Complex and all three of the new Building Complexes we have just had constructed are now RIGHT-Campus Complexes of Global Learning. And the MKESU Complex is now the Rilaya Global Corps Complex, like the old Peace Corps and AmeriCorps of the USA. Everyone will continue to wear the Minkii Uniforms, now to be called the Rilaya Uniform with the Rilaya Flag Patch on the right shoulder, and the new Rilaya Knight Emblem below the Flag Patch. The Rilaya Global Corps is still all of our Minkii Knights around the Globe. We will continue to address them now as Rilaya Knights. And we will expand the education and training to include Emergency Preparedness and Disaster Rescue and Recovery, in addition to our traditional Protection and Security education and training."

Stuart paused to let everyone absorb what he just had proposed, and he took a sip of water. Zay asked Stuart: "So the world will no longer perceive the Minkii Knights as a Military-Like organization. They will now feel that the Rilaya Global Corps is there to help them improve their Communities?" Stuart replied: "Exactly! The Rilaya Global Corps is there to provide assistance around the Globe!" Zay commented: "I really LIKE that idea. We are here to help you! I really LIKE that!" Vanessa smiled at Zay and nodded her head in agreement with what he said.

Each person in the meeting agreed that Stuart's proposal and his vision of the future was perfect. Stuart smiled as he said: "Thank you all. I appreciate you all. Oh, and the good part about all of this is we only have to change Signage and Letterheads and order more Rilaya Flag patches!" Everyone laughed. 

Stuart ended the meeting: "So, I guess we have a majority of the Board in favor of this proposal. Cory and Topanga gave their approval this afternoon. That leaves Katy, Maria, Maya, Shawn, and Riley to approve it. And I am sure they will all like it. I will MinkCOMM them later tonight. You know, I guess MinkCOMM will now be RightCOMM." He chuckled. "Again, thank you all for attending this meeting and approving this proposal. I will talk to you all at the Board Meeting tomorrow via RightCOMM, starting at Noon. Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	98. Game: Matthews Family Meeting 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matthews Family Meeting Continues.

Thursday, September 26, 2024

The members of the Matthews Family, who met last night, met for Brunch today in the Rilaya Foundation Essence Dining Room. Every member of the Matthews Family now has management responsibilities for the success of the Rilaya Foundation around the Globe.

Aubrey and Topanga greeted each family member at the door and directed them to fix their own plate from the buffet. When everyone was seated with their breakfasts and beverages, Topanga shared that the Minkii Knights were being given a new name: "The Board of Directors met last night, while we were having our Matthews Family Meeting, and they approved the name-change/rebranding to RIGHT-Rilaya Institute for Global Health and Technology-Funded by the Rilaya Foundation." She paused and took a sip of coffee as she looked at each member of the family to see their reaction. She then continued: "Minkii Knights will now be known as Rilaya Global Corps, a name that is similar to the old Peace Corps and AmeriCorps. These new Rilaya Global Corps members will still wear the Minkii Uniforms, but the uniforms are now known as Rilaya Uniforms, and will have the Rilaya Flag Patch, and a new Knight Emblem on the Right Shoulder." She walked over to Maya: "As you all know, our Rilaya Flag, the Flag Patch, and the new Knight Emblem, were designed by our own Maya... Maya, I say it again, 'Great Job, Maya!' you are so talented."

She walked back to her seat: "The 'old', she made air-quotes, MKA Academy property is now the RIGHT-Institute-Funded by the Rilaya Foundation. All we have to do is change the Signage, and print new Letterhead. The Rilaya Foundation now owns that property as of yesterday. I know that Stuart spoke to you Rilaya Board members, who were in our Family Meeting last night, and you will have the opportunity to vote on these improvements at the Board Meeting this afternoon. Cory and I were informed of these improvements yesterday afternoon, and we voted Yes."

Topanga sat down and looked at Zay: "I also know that several of you talked to each other after your conversation with Stuart last night." Zay looked back at Topanga: "How do you know everything that happens in this building, even when you are not there?" Everyone laughed. Topanga just smiled her Lawyer-Smirk. Zay then shared the conversation he and Vanessa had with Katy, Maya, Maria, Phyllis, Riley, and Shawn last night: "You all know we have been working here with the residents of our Rilaya Park District to help them establish their own in-home vegetable gardens, our RyING Program. There are just over 1,600 families in our District, and they have about 6,500 people and animals living in those families." He looked to each person in the room, as they all nodded Yes.

"So, we have 1,600 friendly families who need our help right here. Not in a country far away. We have our own 'Rilaya Park District,' as he made air-quotes, that needs us to continue with our Air Quality and Water Quality Objectives, and they need our Nutrition Health Meals to supplement their Rilaya vegetable gardens, and they need our new RyNETs, and they can even have our new RyFIN Project, too!" He stopped and took a breath. "So, what we discussed last night, and the new Rilaya Global Corps fits right into our proposal, is we combine all of our ideas and goals to become part of our Rilaya 4th Quarter Plan of Action. All, without any of us having to leave the RFB. And we can recruit 100 to 200 or more District high school students to attend our new Camp/LEXPLORATION, and we can get 100 or 200 people to attend our new RIGHT-Institute to become Rilaya Global Corps Knights. Everything is available to us right here, right now!" He smiled his signature-smile: "See how I used RIGHT, right now!" Everyone chuckled, and a few groaned. But everyone started to nod Yes. He added: "So, that is what we are going to propose at the Board Meeting today. If you have additional ideas or suggestions, be prepared to share them. Thank you, Topanga!"

Topanga looked at Cory as she stood up. She saw the Twinkle in his eyes. She looked to Zay again: "Wow! Zay, that is a terrific proposal, and Cory and I support it completely, as I am sure all the rest of you do too." Everyone clapped their approval. She then walked over to Maya and Riley and tried to say in a Farkle voice: "And 'Ladies', I bet you never thought all of this would come from what you started, less than six months ago! You have all of the Matthews family members working for you, and all of your close friends, too. And you already have been a positive impact on more than half of the countries around the Globe. We are all so proud of you two. We love you two so much!" She hugged both of them together. 

She continued: "So, with Zay's Proposal, it looks like we all get to stay here and do our work in our own Rilaya Park District. But, you two are going to travel. You two are the Pure Essence of the Rilaya Foundation, you two are the heart of the Rilaya Foundation." She again looked at each person in the room, as she continued: "So, we are sending you two on a 'Mission Trip,' she made air-quotes, to Europe for us. You two are going to visit our Embrace Embassies in Amsterdam, Netherlands; Brussels, Belgium; Luxembourg City, Luxembourg; Paris, France; Andorra la Vella, Andorra; Rome, Italy; London, England; and Dublin, Ireland.

You are traveling First Class on all forms of transportation and staying in Five-Star accommodations during your whole trip, which will begin on Wednesday, October 9th, and you will return on Wednesday, October 30, just in time to go Trick-Or-Treating on Halloween!" Everyone laughed. "And you will spend five days in Paris on your Wedding Anniversary and Riley's Birthday, five days in Rome, and five days in Ireland, Maya's family's home country." Now the two girls were crying with happiness and shaking their heads in disbelief.

Topanga smiled: "And, all six of your Reunion Girls will accompany you as your RSAs and as a Thank You to them from us for keeping you safe for us." Everyone stood and clapped and then hugged them. Topanga finished: "Ok, everyone, go...this meeting is ended. Please be back here at 11:50 am for the Board Meeting." Aubrey, Katy, and Topanga stayed with the Maya and Riley in the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	99. Game: Rilaya POA-4Q 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors Prepares Their New Integrated Plan of Action for Success in the 4th Quarter of 2024.

Thursday, September 26, 2024

At Noon, Jonathan called the Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors Meeting to Order in the Essence Dining Room. In the dining room with him was the extended Matthews Family: Alan, Amy, Aubrey, Auggie, Ava, Cory, Katy, Maria, Maya, Morgan, Riley, Shawn, and Topanga. Also in the dining room were Darby, Farkle, Isadora, Jane, Mary, Sarah, Vanessa and Zay.

All of the other Board Members were attending via their RyNETS set at the more secure RightCOMM Network setting: Bradley, Jennifer, and Stuart were at the Penthouse Suite in the Minkus International Building.

Evelyn Rand and Phyllis were at the Evelyn Rand Inc. Provisions Plant in Fairfield CA. Phyllis had flown into Travis Air Force Base that morning.

Haruto Sato (formally the Minkii Commander) now the RIGHT-Institute Regent, the RIGHT-Institute President (formally the MKA Commandant), and the RIGHT-Institute Provost (formally the MKESU Commander) were at the RIGHT-Institute in upstate New York.

"Thank you all for attending today. We will finalize our 4th Quarter Plan of Action today, and prepare our presentation to the RyGEF Ambassadors at the United Nations tomorrow. Since the Brand Change from Minkii to RIGHT, let me provide you with our new Roster, if you will, of Board Members and the Board's Executive Committee Members. We will add to the Roster in the Division Assignments as we get to that part of today's Agenda.

First, our twenty-member Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors includes: Bradley, Cory, Evelyn, Farkle, Haruto, Isadora, Jennifer, Katy, Maria, Maya, Phyllis, Riley, Shawn, Stuart, Topanga, Vanessa, Zay, the RIGHT-Institute President, the RIGHT-Institute Provost and myself.

And our Rilaya Executive Committee includes: Bradley, Cory, Evelyn, Farkle, Haruto, Isadora, Maya, Riley, Stuart, Topanga and myself.

The Executive Committee has read your Division Reports and these are the Activities of each Division for the rest of year." The List appeared on everyone's RyNET:

COMMUNICATIONS Division/CommDiv-Riley Matthews-Hunter: 1-Coordinate with the Education Division to have a Complete RyNET Operations Manual for every RyNET to be distributed. 2-Immediately Distribute the New RyNETs to all Staff members at every Embrace Embassy, but without the SAMMY App in them. 3-Distribute a RyNET to every person, age 12 and older, who lives in our Rilaya Park District, but without the SAMMY App in them. 4-Coordinate with the Preparedness Division to increase RyNET production at Evelyn Rand Inc. facilities. 5-Prepare our new Camp/LEXPLORATION so that we have our First Weekend Event on November 1-3, 2024. We know you and Maya will be gone most of October, but we are confident that Auggie, Ava, Maria, and Morgan can manage this Event. 6-Publicize all Divisions Events and Programs in our Park District. 7-Coordinate with the Preparedness Division to Promote and Recruit new Rilaya Global Corps Knights to the new RIGHT-Institute. 8-Continue to expand the Global Coverage of Radio RILAYA, Rilaya EMBRACE, and Rilaya TUBE .

ECOLOGY Division/EcoDiv-Vanessa and Zay Babineaux: 1-Assist with the Distribution of the RyNETs in the Park District. 2-Continue to assist with the Family Gardens. 3-Coordinate with the Health Division to create a Program that will integrate Family Garden Vegetables with the NHM Program. 4-Assist the Health Division Distribution of NHMs in our Park District.

ECONOMICS Division/EconDiv-Farkle Minkus: 1-Create a Complete RyFIN Program for the entire Park District. 2-Coordinate with the Education Division to have a Complete RyFIN Manual, with the BioSecure Feature the First Page, for every RyNET to be distributed. 3-Assist the Communications Division with the Distribution of the RyNETs in our Park District.

EDUCATION Division/EduDiv-Cory Matthews: 1-Coordinate with all Divisions that will need Operations and Program Manuals. 2-Assist the creation of our first Camp/LEXPLORATION Event.

HEALTH Division/HealthDiv-Phyllis Porter: 1-Coordinate with the Ecology Division to create a Program that will integrate Family Garden Vegetables with the NHM Program. 2-Distribute NHMs to every Family in our Park District. 3-Coordinate with Evelyn Rand Provisions to increase NHM Production. 4-Coordinate with the Preparedness Division the Construction of the new Evelyn Rand Inc. NHM Production Facility in Fairfield CA. 5-Coordinate with the Technology Division the Research to Heat NHMs using Clean Water, and Disposal of NHM Packaging.

PREPAREDNESS Division/PrepDiv-Haruto Sato: We have a new Name for what was our Protection/Security Division. 1-Create Preparedness Regions for improved Communications and Management of all Rilaya Foundation and RIGHT Institute Activities and Events. 2-Promote Knight Maria Juarez to Rilaya Region One Administrator (formally Minkii Knights Regional Field Command Officer) for the states of Connecticut, Delaware, Kentucky, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Vermont, Virginia, and West Virginia. 3-Coordinate with the Health Division the Construction of the new Evelyn Rand Inc. NHM Production Facility in Fairfield CA. 4-Coordinate with the Communications Division to increase RyNET production at Evelyn Rand Inc. facilities. 5-Coordinate with the Communications Division to Promote and Recruit new Rilaya Global Corps Knights to the new RIGHT-Institute. 6-Coordinate the Distribution of Rilaya Flag Patches, with the new Knight Emblems, and New Identification Documents to all Rilaya Global Corps Knights (formally Minkii Knights). 

TECHNOLOGY Division/TechDiv-Dr. Isadora Smackle: 1-Coordinate with the Health Division the Research to Heat NHMs using Clean Water, and Disposal of NHM Packaging. 2-Coordinate with the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon the appropriate Distribution of the improved SAMMY App in our Park District.

Jonathan asked if there were any questions. He heard only murmurs and groans: "Ok, I know we have a full 4th Quarter ahead of us. And I know we can do all of this. The Executive Committee will be meeting with the RyGEF Ambassadors tomorrow at the United Nations at 5:00 pm. The Rilaya Foundation is sponsoring a simple Reception to end around 9:00 pm. We have to meet 129 Ambassadors and their Staff people. But, the good news is this a One-Time Event! Transportation will leave here at 3:30 pm. Again, Thank You all. This meeting is adjourned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	100. Game: Rilaya at the UN-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Executive Committee of the Rilaya Foundation Hosts a Reception at the United Nations and then the Rilaya Foundation Pure Essence goes to their LOC.

Friday, September 28, 2024

Maya and Riley slept-in past 11:30 am. They knew that they were going to be out late that night attending the Rilaya Foundation Reception at the United Nations. Maya didn't know that Riley had made plans for them to enjoy some Honeymoon Games later that night at their favorite Dance Club, the LOC.

The Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors Executive Committee, with Aubrey and their RSAs, arrived at the United Nations at 4:15 pm. All of them were wearing appropriate Evening Wear. They were greeted and escorted to a large Reception Hall by United Nations Staff. The Reception Hall was prepared with five beverage areas and many tables and chairs. The expected attendance was 500 people, including 129 Ambassadors and at least two of their Staff people each, and 20 United Nations Administration people and at least two of their Staff people each, and the Rilaya Executive Committee with Aubrey and their 18 RSAs. This Reception was strictly a "Meet and Greet" Event so that people could start to get to know each other. The Event would end at 9:00 pm.

Maya and Riley wore their Rilaya Uniform Dresses that they wore at the Grand Opening of the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery. But this time, underneath they wore their Satin Silk Bras and Panties, and Satin Silk Thigh-High Stockings and their Dress High-Heels. They looked stunning as the Pure Essence of the Rilaya Foundation. Topanga had told Aubrey to stay close with them throughout the Event in case they needed anything.

At the end of the Event, when Maya and Riley were back in their TownCar, Riley shared with Maya what she had planned for them for the rest of the evening. She was taking Maya to their favorite Italian Restaurant for a romantic dinner, then she was taking Maya to their favorite Dance Club, the LOC for a night of champagne and dancing. Maya could not help it: “Yayaaaahhhh!” She then covered her mouth and blushed at Riley, who chuckled and kissed Maya with passion.

The Pure Essence has a team of six female RSAs, Pro/Sec Codename: Reunion Girls, as their Security Team. Two of them act as their Driver and Navigator when they travel, and the other four follow in a TownCar. Tonight, when they arrived at the Italian Restaurant, owned by Evelyn Rand Inc., of course, four of the Reunion Girls sat at a table near the front of the restaurant, while Maya and Riley sat in a small, dimly-lit romantic booth toward the back of the restaurant, but within view of their Girls. The two Reunion Girls who were the Driver and Navigator had breadsticks and specialty pizza brought out to them, as they stayed in the TownCar. Maya and Riley met the Reunion Girls in April 2024, and they were used to them being around. Maya and Riley had no problem showing affection for each other in front of their Reunion Girls.

When the meal was finished, they all went to the LOC. Four Reunion Girls went with Maya and Riley and they all stayed at a table next to the dance floor. Riley ordered a bottle of champagne and two flutes. The Reunion Girls ordered non-alcoholic beverages. Maya and Riley danced many dances together, then they danced with each Reunion Girl and they all were having an enjoyable night. Then, around midnight, Riley leaned over to Maya and whispered into her ear: "Princess Maya, go to the Ladies Room and take off your bra and panties and bring them back to me. Maya's eyes grew big and she took in a deep breathe. She looked into Riley's chocolate eyes and saw the Twinkle. She simply said: "Yes Mistress Riley."

Maya got up and told the Reunion Girls she was going to the Ladies Room. Two of them stood up and followed her. One stayed in the hallway near the Ladies Room door, and one went in with Maya. Maya chose a stall, closed and locked the door and proceeded to strip. The Rilaya Uniform Dress had one long zipper. She unzipped the dress to just past her breasts and then took off her bra. She zipped the dress back up and then pulled the hem of the dress up to her waist and stripped off her panties. She unlocked and opened the door with her bra and panties in her hand. Her Reunion Girl just smiled wide at her. The Reunion Girls all knew about the Honeymoon Games. When they emerged from the Ladies Room, the other Reunion Girl saw the bra and panties and she winked to Maya. Maya blushed and smiled back at her. When Maya returned to their table, she simply handed her bra and panties to Riley, who set them on the sofa next to her. When Maya sat down, Riley leaned over and gave her a very passionate kiss. They all continued to dance with each other until the bottle of champagne was empty. Riley then stood up, turned and assisted Maya to stand up, and they started to walk out of the LOC hand in hand. One of the Reunion Girls gathered Maya's bra and panties and carried them out with her.

In the TownCar, on their way home, Maya and Riley spent the entire ride kissing each other. When they arrived in the garage, Riley told their Reunion Girls she and Maya could take the elevator by themselves and she thanked each Reunion Girl by giving them a kiss on their cheek. One of the Reunion Girls handed Maya's bra and panties to Riley. As soon as the elevator door closed, Mistress Riley simply said: "Princess Maya give me your dress." Maya did not hesitate and unzipped her dress completely and handed it to her Mistress. She now stood in the elevator wearing only thigh-highs and heels. She looked so beautiful naked. Mistress took two fingers and put them into her Princess, who gasped and leaned her head back with closed eyes.

The elevator trip from garage to the Eighth Floor Penthouse normally took four minutes, if no other floor stops were made. By the time the elevator door opened at their Penthouse Home, Maya was very wet with sweet liquid starting to cover her legs. Riley escorted Maya to their bedroom and placed her on their bed. She moved over to the sofa and put Maya's dress, bra, and panties on it. She then told Maya to look at her, as she started to strip her clothes off. Riley stripped completely, including her heels. She then moved to the bed and took off Maya's heels and thigh-highs which were now soaking wet from watching Riley strip naked. She then moved Maya into position so that she could pleasure her wife. They made love throughout the night until they both experienced awesome orgasms. Twice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	101. Game: SAMMY First Matrons-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topanga Appoints and Installs the Sisterhood's SAMMY First Matrons.

Saturday, October 5, 2024

Topanga, Matriarch of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon, had called for a Sleepover of the Sisterhood to be held in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home. At Noon Aubrey, Maya, Riley, Smackle, and Topanga greeted Katy, Darby, Jane, Maria, Mary, Sarah, and Vanessa for lunch. They all wore their Sisterhood Rilaya Red Ribbons around their necks as they ate NHMs and drank iced tea. During the lunch, Topanga explained why they were invited for lunch: "Thank you for coming for lunch today. The reason we are meeting early is so that I can share with you that you have been selected to be our Sisterhood's First Matrons. The responsibilities of a Sisterhood Matron are to Educate the ladies who will be the SAMMY Teachers around the Globe and to Manage the distribution of RyNETs that have the SAMMY App installed in them. As First Matrons, you will Educate the new Regional Matrons you select who will Educate SAMMY Teachers in their Regions around the Globe. Be prepared to start traveling soon."

Each lady looked around at everyone else at the table. Topanga continued: "I have asked Smackle to provide you with the new BioSecure RyNETs that have the SAMMY Version 241001 installed. This newest Version has been improved to accommodate the new RyNETs that have eliminated the need for an earpiece. One less item to carry with you. And these RyNETs are BioSecure so only you can use your RyNET and all of your personal information is secure. Smackle is going to teach each of us how to Educate the Teachers."

The ladies helped clear the table and put their NHM containers into the Recycle bin in the Kitchen and placed their glasses and utensils in the sink as Riley washed them enough to go into the dishwasher. They then went into the living room area and sat on the two sofas, as they waited for Smackle to begin.

Smackle began the Class: "Ladies, as you can see, the new RyNETs are on the tables before you. The BioSecure feature will automatically recognize you and Register that RyNET to you in the KLEai 3200 the moment you touch the RyNET. And all of the information in your now old RyNET will be transferred also. So just put your old RyNET into the bag so we can recycle them." Everyone chose a RyNET and as they touched it, they saw the Registration Verification Screen appear. They were now ready for their Class.

Smackle ended the Class at 4:50 pm: "Ok, ladies, you are now officially trained to Educate the Teachers. Congratulations! You will teach your very first Class this evening!" Again each lady looked around at the other ladies. Smackle explained: "As you know, this weekend is a Sleepover Weekend, and we have new ladies who need to be introduced to SAMMY. Tonight we are introducing SAMMY to all of the female RSAs who work here in the RFB. There are fifteen RSAs coming tonight. Each of you will teach a part of the SAMMY lesson. Then we all go into the Training Room and practice with our improved SAMMYs." Smackle finished the Class: "The RSAs will be here at 6:00 pm, so go into the two Bedroom Suites to rest and come back here, wearing your Sisterhood Satin Silk Robes and House-Heels, to greet them. We all will have dinner, then have the SAMMY Class. Now go!" The ladies did as they were told.

Maya and Riley went to their bedroom to change into their Satin Silk Robes. Smackle and Topanga moved back to the Kitchen table where Topanga spoke with Smackle: "Are we ready for the Matron Ceremony? Do we have everything we need?" Smackle nodded Yes: "Yes, I have everything ready. We have twelve Old Shanghai style long full-length Satin Silk Robes, eleven of them are Champagne color and for you, my beloved Matriarch, Fuschia color. You will look so beautiful in it. And I have fifteen short Satin Silk Robes and fifteen of our Special Red Ribbons, too. So, now let's go into Maya and Riley's bedroom to prepare for tonight."

The fifteen RSAs lived in HAPTs on the Second Floor of the RFB. They had been Minkii Knights, and now they are known as Rilaya Global Corps members, simply called Rilaya Knights. They all wore their now-called Rilaya Uniforms, with the Rilaya Flag patch on their right shoulders. They all got into the elevator and went up to the Eighth Floor, where they were greeted by the Topanga and the eleven new Sisterhood Matrons, each wearing their Satin Silk Robes and house-heels. They all sat at the extra tables in the Kitchen and enjoyed their NHMs and iced tea, as they began to feel more comfortable with each other.

The RSAs had not been told why they were there. They only knew that they had been invited to have a Dinner with Topanga and the Rilaya Pure Essence. They had met them, and from time to time, they had some interaction with them, so they were comfortable with them tonight. Smackle put them at ease: "Thank you for coming to Dine with us tonight. The reason you are here is to learn about a new, awesome learning device we have invented here at the RBF. And we are going to provide you with your new BioSecure RyNETs. The learning device is actually an App that is programmed in your new RyNETs. You are going to love it! Let's go sit in the living room area."

The fifteen ladies and Smackle moved to the living room area and sat on the two long sofas. Smackle told them the same thing she had told the new Matrons in the afternoon: "Ladies, as you can see, the new RyNETs are on the tables before you. The BioSecure feature will automatically recognize you and Register that RyNET to you in the KLEai 3200 the moment you touch the RyNET. And all of the information in your now old RyNET will be transferred also. So just put your old RyNET into the bag so we can recycle them." Everyone chose a RyNET and saw the Registration Verification Screen appear. They were now ready for their Class.

While Smackle was talking with the RSAs, Maya, Riley, Topanga and the new First Matrons helped clean the Kitchen and put out 27 flutes, filled them with champagne, and prepared to deliver them to the others. When Smackle was done, they brought the flutes to the living room area and handed everyone a flute. Topanga then explained the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon. And she told them about the First Matrons and that they had their Educator Class that afternoon. Everyone was taking sips of their champagne throughout Topanga's explanations. Topanga then told them that tonight they were going to be witnesses to the Installation of the First Matrons Ceremony.

Maya, Riley, and Smackle stood up and moved to Topanga. Smackle told them that Topanga was the Matriarch of the Sisterhood and that she was to be obeyed at all times. And, now they were going to be witnesses to the Matriarch Installation Ceremony, as Smackle helped Topanga take off her Satin Silk short robe. Topanga now stood in front of everyone wearing only her house-heels. And she looked beautiful naked. Maya and Riley then helped Topanga put on her new Satin Silk Long Fuschia-Colored Robe. Topanga told the new Embrace First Matrons to take off their Satin Silk short robes. Now twelve ladies stood naked in the room, as the volunteers assisted them to put on their new Satin Silk Long Champagne-Colored Robes. Again everyone stood and clapped.

Everyone sat back down and Smackle started her SAMMY Class. At the end of the Class, Maya and Riley refilled everyone's flute and Topanga raised her flute: "To the Sisterhood." Everyone raised their flute: "To the Sisterhood." Topanga then told the RSAs to strip everything off and put their clothes neatly in pile on the sofas where they had sat. All of the RSAs had consumed a flute of champagne and had witnessed the two Sisterhood Ceremonies. They didn't hesitate to get naked. Each of the First Matrons handed them a new Satin Silk Short Robe. When everyone was dressed in their new Satin Silk Robe, Smackle told them to enter the Training Room and enjoy their new SAMMYs, and each other, if they so desired. The last person fell asleep at around 2:00 am. Smackle and Topanga went to one of the Bedroom Suites together, and Maya and Riley went to their bedroom and continued to make love until they both experienced awesome orgasms. Twice!

At 10:30 am, Maya, Riley, Smackle, and Topanga woke everyone up and had them come into the Kitchen. Everyone sat in their Satin Silk Robe and ate a breakfast NHM and had coffee and pineapple juice. The eleven First Matrons went around the table and gently put a Rilaya Red Ribbon around the neck of each of their new Sisters. When everyone was finished, Topanga told them to go to their HAPTs, shower and take a nap. Each of them took their clothes and, as they got into the elevator to return to their HAPTs wearing their Satin Silk Robes, Topanga kissed them on their lips.

The Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon now had a Matriarch, twelve Embrace First Matrons, and sixteen other Sisters, all with their SAMMY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	102. Game: SAMMY First Matrons Teach First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon First Matrons Teach Their First SAMMY Class.

Sunday, October 6, 2024

When the new Sisters of the Sisterhood of the Red Ribbon left the Penthouse Home, Topanga and her First Matrons returned to the Kitchen table. Topanga asked Maria: "Maria, how many female RSAs, who live here in the RFB, do we have who are assigned to provide Pro/Sec Services?" Maria made a quick calculation in her head: "Topanga, we have twenty-four RSAs assigned. As you know, they live in the HAPTs on the recently renovated Sixth Floor. Eighteen of them are Duty-RSAs, who provide Pro/Sec Services as needed, and we have the six Reunion Girls assigned to our Pure Essence who live in one of the Residences on the Sixth Floor."

While Topanga and Maria talked, Maya had gotten each lady a bottle of water and Riley prepared a Snack Plate for each lady. Topanga then thought out loud: "Perhaps we should initiate all of our female Pro/Sec RSAs today, especially with the Reunion Girls leaving with Maya and Riley on their trip to Europe on Wednesday."

Maria agreed with Topanga: "Today, being Sunday, all of the female RSAs are here and available. Should I request them to come up here?" Topanga looked around at everyone: "Perhaps today IS a good day for our new First Matrons to teach their First SAMMY Class. Ladies, what do you feel?" Everyone nodded Yes: Vanessa added: "That is a great idea. We ARE all dressed for it!" Everyone laughed. Topanga asked Smackle: "Do you have twenty-four RyNETs with the SAMMY App installed?" Smackle thought for three moments: "Yes, we actually have one hundred RyNETs ready. She turned to Jane and Mary and asked them to go get twenty-four RyNETS, along with twenty-four Robes and Red Ribbons." Her SciTechs left to go get the items from their Fourth-Floor Lab.

Maria went over to a sofa and made a RyNET to all of the RFB Pro/Sec RSAs, requesting them to come up to the Penthouse Home at 1:00 pm, telling them that they can come wearing whatever they had on.

Topanga then turned to Darcy and Sarah: "Ladies, I hereby appoint and promote you two to be the Sisterhood Administrators. Since Jonathan will be traveling more, we can assign another RSA to him. After today, we will have forty Sisters plus you eleven First Matrons. You two now have the responsibility and authority to manage all Sisterhood Activities and Events. Congratulations on your Promotions!" The two girls blushed and looked at each other and both spoke at the same time: "Oh, Topanga, Thank You so much." They then kissed each other, as they continued to blush. Everyone else clapped their approval.

At 1:00 pm, the twenty-four Pro/Sec RSAs came into the living room area of Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home. Topanga welcomed them and explained the Sisterhood and Smackle explained the new RyNETs. All of the RSAs got big eyes and looked around at each other. Maya and Riley had been preparing the flutes of champagne for everyone. The First Matrons helped Maya and Riley to distribute the flutes. Then the SAMMY Class began, with each First Matron teaching a part of the whole SAMMY App. At the end of the SAMMY Class, everyone had consumed a flute of champagne and sat in awe of everything they had learned.

Smackle then explained that now the fun would begin. She told the RSAs to strip naked. They did not hesitate, as the First Matrons distributed the Satin Silk Robes to each RSA. Smackle then led everyone into the Training Room and told them to use their SAMMYs and enjoy themselves and/or anyone else who was willing. The group lasted until 9:00 pm.

Smackle had everyone return to the living room area where their flutes had been refilled. Then the First Matrons gently placed a Rilaya Red Ribbon around the neck of each RSA. Topanga explained to them that they were now Matrons of Sisterhood, and as Matrons, it was their duty to Educate the Teachers who would teach the citizens of each country all about how to use their SAMMYs. Topanga then raised her flute and toasted: "To our Sisterhood!" Everyone raised their flutes: "To our Sisterhood."

All of the new Sisters gathered their clothes and went back to their HAPTs to shower and sleep. The First Matrons all kissed each other, took their clothes, and left for their HAPTs and Residences. Aubrey, Katy, Maria, Maya, Riley, Smackle, and Topanga sat at the Kitchen table and sipped another flute of champagne. They all helped clean up everything. They then kissed each other as Aubrey and Maria left together to go to Aubrey's Residence; then Katy, Smackle, and Topanga left together to go to their Residences. Maya and Riley went to their bedroom, took off their Robes and House-Heels, climbed into their bed, kissed goodnight, and fell asleep in the spoon position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> The concept from Bailey321 paraphrased quote:  
> "Sexual Anamyopathic Andragogy, SAMMY for short, as a training aid to heighten the sensations of making love, and people will use them before they couple because it increases a person's ability to give and receive pleasure. Plus, it's a hell of a lot of fun."


	103. Game: Europe Trip Begins-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Their Reunion Girls Travel to Europe for 22 Days!

Wednesday, October 9, 2024

Maya and Riley, and their Reunion Girls were going to leave for Europe tonight. They all had their Passports, got their Shots, and had their Travel Documents for this 22-day trip. The trip was planned to be a Vacation, with some Rilaya Foundation business, too.

Maya and Riley had studied the map of Europe and some information about each city they planned to visit. But the actual Travel Iteniary and all of the Tickets and Hotel information they left that to their Reunion Girls. All they really knew was that they were going to visit Embrace Embassies in Amsterdam, Netherlands; Brussels, Belgium; Luxembourg City, Luxembourg; Paris, France; Andorra la Vella, Andorra; Rome, Italy; Milan, Italy; London, England; and Dublin, Ireland. And they would have plenty of free time to themselves.

At 7:30 pm, their Reunion Girls came up to Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home. They were wearing Rilaya Uniforms and their Rilaya Red Ribbons. They told Maya and Riley that they were there to get their luggage and to assist the Pure Essence to get dressed in their Rilaya Uniforms. Both girls looked at each other and said: "We have to wear our Rilaya Uniforms?" The answer they received: "Yes, Rilaya Uniforms, it is required for all Rilaya Foundation people who are traveling for more than four hours. It is protective clothing and it is required." Maya looked at Riley: "Ok, we'll change if we have to! Are we going to be late and miss our flight now"

The Reunion Girls all chuckled: "No Maya, we won't miss our flight. They will wait for us." Maya heard the answer, but it didn't register with her at first. She and Riley went into their bedroom and put on their Rilaya Uniforms. They always wore their Rilaya Red Ribbons. They had packed their Rilaya Uniform Dresses, to bring with them, though. They returned with their SAMMY Satchels and backpacks. The Reunion girls took them, and the rest of their luggage, and escorted them to the garage, where Aubrey and Maria, Cory and Topanga, Farkle and Smackle, Katy and Shawn, and Vanessa and Zay were waiting for them. Everyone kissed them and wished them a safe journey. Then they all got into a TransVan.

As they left the garage, Riley asked how long the ride to JFK International would take them? The TransVan Navigator chuckled and told her: "We are not going to JFK, we are going to Teterboro Airport in New Jersey. It's right over the George Washington bridge. Its owned by the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey and operated for private and corporate aircraft. Riley heard the answer, but it didn't register with her at first.

Riley looked around the TransVan at each Reunion Girl. She then spoke to the Chief Reunion Girl: "Hey Chief, your Rilaya Flag Patches all have a Knight Emblem under them. When did you get those?" The Chief looked over to Maya, who had a big smile on her face: "We got them yesterday to add to our Rilaya Uniforms. You know your wife designed the new Emblem for us?" Riley's eyes got big as she turned to look at Maya: "You never told me you were designing a Knight Emblem!" Maya smiled at her: "Haruto, Jonathan, and Topanga asked me to design it; so I just did it for them." Riley stared at Maya for three moments: "You did a beautiful job, Peaches. I like it very much."

Twenty minutes later, the TransVan arrived at the Teterboro Airport terminal. The driver and the navigator assisted the Reunion Girls with all of the luggage, which they put on a large cart which was then taken to their aircraft by airport personnel. They then walked to Gate 1 where they were escorted to their aircraft by airport personnel. Maya and Riley upon seeing the aircraft, both yelled: "Wow! Is this our plane?" Everyone, including the airport crew, laughed. Before all of them was a shiny Gulfstream G650 Corporate Jet! The girl's eyes got bigger as they approached the steps to the plane. They turned to the Reunion Girls, who all had wide smiles. The Chief Reunion Girl finally shared with them that the plane was owned by Minkus International Core Group, and it was theirs to use on the whole trip. Maya then realized: "That's why you said they would wait for us!" The Reunion Girl just smiled back at her.

When they were all on board and in a seat, the four crew members came into their main cabin. There were two females and two males. One of the females introduced all the crew members and told them that all four of them were Minkii Knights-Trained, and all of them were certified Pilots for the G650. She then told them that the Galley was fully-stocked with both food and beverages and to help themselves. She also told them that the flight-time to Amsterdam, Netherlands would be between eight and a half to nine hours and that the seats made into beds so they could sleep through the flight.

Maya thanked her for the introductions and information and then introduced Riley and each Reunion Girl. The Pilots returned to the flight deck. All eight girls moved to the Galley to see what was available, both food and beverages. Everyone made their selections and returned to their seats, just as the Fasten Seatbelt sign lit up. Their takeoff was smooth and everyone settled into their seats and enjoyed their snacks. By midnight, everyone was asleep.

Maya put her hand over Riley's mouth to keep her quiet as she woke up. Maya put her finger on her lip to let her know to be silent. Maya then pulled Riley to stand, as she pointed to the lavatory. They slowing walked back to it. Maya opened the door silently and pulled Riley in and closed the door. Riley had questioning eyes. Maya whispered to her: "Honey, we are going to join the Mile High Club right now!" Riley's eyes got big and the Twinkle appeared, which signaled that Riley was all for this Honeymoon Game. They kissed with passion and Maya started to take off Riley's uniform. Riley, like Maya, loved being stripped by her wife, even in an aircraft lavatory. Riley started to help Maya undress. Soon, they were making love as best as they could. They tried very hard to be quiet.

They got dressed and kissed once more before they tried to quietly return to their seats. When they sat down, one of the Reunion Girls got up and went to the lavatory. Maya and Riley continued to cuddle. When the Reunion Girl came back, she leaned into the girls and handed Riley a Rilaya Uniform sports bra as she smiled wide and kissed Riley on the top of her head. She then chuckled and went to her seat.

Everyone returned to sleep for the rest of the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	104. Game: Europe Trip Day 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley and Their Reunion Girls Spend The Day Doing Rilaya Foundation Business as They Visit Amsterdam, Netherlands; Brussels, Belgium; and Luxembourg City, Luxembourg.

Thursday, October 10, 2024

At 5:30 am Maya, Riley and their Reunion Girls were awaken by the bump of their Gulfstream G650 aircraft landing at KLM Jet Centre, Amsterdam Schiphol Airport, Netherlands. They felt the aircraft moving around the airport and finally felt it stop. One of the Pilots came into the main cabin and confirmed that they were now in Amsterdam, Netherlands and that the Rilaya Foundation Embassy vehicles were alongside the aircraft and ready for them to depart the aircraft. He moved to open the door and extend the steps.

Outside the aircraft were two TransVANs, each had a Driver and a Navigator in the front, all wearing Rilaya Uniforms. One TransVAN had four RSAs, dressed in Rilaya Uniforms, standing next to it. The other TransVAN had two RSA's in business attire, standing next to it. As the Chief Reunion Girl appeared at the top of the aircraft steps, the four RSA's in uniform moved to assist her down the steps and to take her luggage. Her SAMMY Satchel was secured on the belt around her waist. When she was on the tarmac, the two other RSAs came over to greet her. They stood together watching four Reunion Girls exit the aircraft, then Maya and Riley exited, with the last Reunion Girl behind them.

Now that everyone was standing together, one of the business-attired RSAs introduced herself as the Embassy's Chief Embassy Assistant. She then proceeded to introduce her staff. The Chief Reunion Girl introduced Maya and Riley. Riley then introduced the rest of the Reunion Girls: Alicia, Brittany, Carol, Donna, Ellen, and the Chief Reunion Girl Francine, who they had just met. Maya, Riley, and their Reunion Girls got into the first TransVAN with the two business-attired RSAs, as the other RSAs got into the other TransVAN. They then drove to the Rilaya Amsterdam Embrace Embassy. Forty-five minutes later they arrived at the Embassy. They all departed the TransVANs and entered the Embassy. The four uniformed RSAs left them as Maya and Riley were greeted by the two Embrace Ambassadors, who welcomed them and introductions were made. The other two RSAs then escorted Maya, Riley, and their Reunion Girls to the Ladies Lounge to allow them to freshen up. Each Lounge had a bathroom area and a showers area. The Lounge area had two long sofas and two makeup tables also. They all continued to wear their Rilaya Uniforms.

While in the Lounge, Francine explained to Maya and Riley that each Embassy had two Embrace Ambassadors, one female, and one male. The Embrace Ambassadors' responsibilities were to represent the Rilaya Foundation to both the Government and the People of their country. All Operations of the Embassy was the responsibility of the Chief Embassy Assistant (CEA), just as Aubrey was the Chief Executive Assistant of the entire Rilaya Foundation. Each CEA at every Embrace Embassy around the Globe was a female Minkii-Trained Knight Chief, and all RSAs at each Embrace Embassy was a Minkii-Trained Knight-Level 2. And each Embrace Embassy had a minimum of twenty Minkii-Trained Knights working there.

Francine then explained how each of their Embrace Embassy visits would proceed. First, they would have a meal, at which Maya and Riley would learn from the Ambassadors how the Rilaya Foundation was providing assistance to their country and what was currently happening in the country. They would then share the information regarding the new RIGHT-Institute and the new Rilaya Divisions. Then they would take a Tour of the Embassy and be introduced to the Staff. And they would finish their visit with Maya and Riley presenting each Knight with a new Rilaya Foundation Flag Shoulder Patch with the new Knight Emblem for their Rilaya Uniforms. Each visit would take approximately three hours.

They left the Amsterdam Embrace Embassy at 10:45 am and were taken to the Amsterdam Central Station to travel by train to Brussels, Belgium just 174 KM away. The train trip would take approximately two hours. They were met at the Brussels Central Station by two TransVANS and taken to the Rilaya Brussels Embrace Embassy. They enjoyed a cordial lunch with the Embrace Ambassadors. They took the Tour of the Embassy and met the Staff, and then made the Presentation of the Rilaya Flag Patches to each Knight. At 4:30 pm they were taken back to the Brussels Central Station to travel by train to Luxembourg City, Luxembourg just 233 KM away. The trip took just over three hours, and they were met at the Luxembourg Railway Station by two TransVANS and taken to the Rilaya Luxembourg Embrace Embassy where they arrived at 8:15 pm. 

They were greeted by the two Embrace Ambassadors, who welcomed them and introductions were made. Because of the late hour, they decided to stay at the Embassy overnight and meet the next morning for brunch at 10:30 am and do the formal visit then. They went to the dining room where they had a light supper and retired to their rooms, where they all fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	105. Game: Europe Trip Day 02-Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley and Their Reunion Girls Are Going To Paris, France Today.

Friday, October 11, 2024

Maya and Riley and their Reunion Girls awoke in the three Guess Suites in the Rilaya Luxembourg Embrace Embassy. Maya and Riley showered together, did their makeup and fixed their hair, then dressed in their Rilaya Uniform Dresses and wore conservative business heels. They met the Reunion Girls, the Embassy Ambassadors, and the Chief Embassy Assistant in the Dining Room at 10:30 am for Brunch. After Brunch, they took a Tour of the Embassy and met the Staff, and then finished their visit with Maya and Riley presenting each Knight with a new Rilaya Foundation Flag Shoulder Patch with the new Knight Emblem for their Rilaya Uniforms. They were taken back to the Luxembourg Railway Station at 2:00 pm. They purchased snacks and beverages and boarded a TGV train to the Paris Gare de l’Est train station. The travel time was approximately three hours.

Upon their arrival in Paris, two Rilaya TransVANs met them at the train station. But instead of taking them to the Rilaya Paris Embrace Embassy, they were taken to the hotel at which they would stay the entire time they were in Paris. They arrived at the hotel at 6:15 pm. The Hotel Da Vinci was on Rue des Saints-Pères, just across the river from the Louvre and in the very heart of Left Bank life. It was a great place for walking access to everything they wanted to see. Unusual for a boutique hotel in central Paris, the hotel had an indoor pool and a stunning courtyard patio. They chose that hotel because of its location in Paris and that it was known for its comfortable rooms and the great service.

They stayed in four rooms at the end of a hallway for better security. One room on either side of and one directly across the hallway from the room in which Maya and Riley were staying. Each room had a large Welcome Basket that had fresh and dried fruits, pastries, a loaf of French bread, and assorted French cheeses. There was a bottle of French wine, too. In Maya and Riley's room, there also was a Magnum of Champagne. Their room had a balcony with a small table and two chairs. The balcony had a wonderful view of the Louvre.

After everyone had settled into their rooms, Chief Reunion Girl Francine came to visit Maya and Riley to tell them that they all were going to meet regarding their Paris Security. This meeting was to be held in the Da Vinci Cafe downstairs at 7:30 pm. Maya and Riley put their shoes on and left with everyone to go to the meeting. Attending this meeting was the Rilaya Paris Chief Embassy Assistant and two of her Embassy Knights. They were meeting with the hotel's General Manager and Security Manager, and representatives from the French Police Nationale and the Prefecture of Police of Paris. There also was a representative from the United States Embassy.

The Rilaya Chief Embassy Assistant spoke first, looking at Maya and Riley: "Maya and Riley, it is an honor to have you here in Paris to visit us and have some vacation time. I understand that you will be visiting our Paris Embrace Embassy on Monday morning. We are looking forward to it."

She then turned to the others: "As you all know, Maya and Riley are the Pure Essence of the Rilaya Foundation, and while they are visiting Paris without any publicity, they still need to be secure while they visit here in Paris. I know the Governments of France and Paris will provide them with the security afforded a Head of State, especially as the Rilaya Foundation has special recognition as a member state of the United Nations."

She then introduced Francine: "This is Francine, our Chief of Security for the Team that protects Maya and Riley at all times. She is the person who will manage all of your security people. Are there any questions? Hearing none, then I will leave you people with Francine and her Team to develop your Security Plan for this visit."

She then turned to the two hotel managers: "You will, of course, provide them all with whatever they request, twenty-four hours a day." Both men nodded in agreement: "Oui!"

Finally, she turned back to Maya and Riley: "I am, of course, at your service twenty-four hours a day. Just ask, and I will see that your requests are fulfilled. Again, it is so nice to have you visit us here. Goodnight!" She left and the two Embassy Knights remained for the continuation of the meeting with Francine. Maya and Riley also stayed for that meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	106. Game: Europe Trip Day 03 Morning-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Maya and Riley's One Year Wedding Anniversary.

Saturday, October 12, 2024

Last night after the Security Meeting, Maya and Riley, and their Reunion Girls returned to their rooms. They all snacked on items from their Welcome Baskets and drank some wine as their dinner. Everyone went to sleep early.

At 8:00 am, Maya RyNET Francine asking her to meet in the Da Vinci Cafe in thirty minutes. Maya did not want to wake Riley, so she just put on her Rilaya Uniform without a shower. She was just going to talk with Francine and then return to sleep some more. She met Francine in the Da Vinci Cafe and they proceeded to fill their plates from the breakfast buffet.

When they sat at a small table in the patio area, after taking several bites, Maya started their conversation: "Francine, thank you for having breakfast with me. I have several items I want to discuss with you." Francine immediately tensed and stared at Maya. Maya continued: "No, no, dear, nothing is wrong. I just want to share some items with you. Just enjoy your breakfast." Francine relaxed and ate a pastry. 

Maya ate some fresh fruit and started again: "The first item I want to share, is that today is Riley's and my first-year wedding anniversary." Francine tried to speak with a month-full: "Oh, congratulations!" Maya laughed at her: "Thank you. Our actual wedding date was October 14, 2023, but that day also is Riley's birthday. So, I have decided that since we were married on the second Saturday of October, then the second Saturday of October will be our Anniversary Day, and then we can celebrate Riley's Birthday on October 14 each year." Francine nodded that she understood while they both continued to take a bite.

Maya wiped her mouth with a napkin and continued: "You and the other Reunion Girls are our Rilaya Family. We love and trust you very much. And, of course, we are now Sisters, not only in the Sisterhood, but also because you know us so well, and you keep our secrets." They both laughed and continued to eat. Maya smiled at Francine: "We want all of you to join us tonight for our Anniversary Dinner at Epicure, I already have had Reservations made for eight people at 7:30 pm tonight. We will have so much fun together." Francine smiled back: "That is so nice of you to invite us to share your very important dinner. Of course, we will be there with you!"

They both ate some more and Maya said: "Terrific, Riley will be so surprised. I haven't told her yet. And that brings me to the second item about which I want to talk to you. And what I am about to say is a request that you must fulfill." Again Francine looked up with concern. Maya just smiled at her: "Francine, this whole Europe Trip is supposed to be a vacation, for Riley and me and for you girls, too. But I know you always put your duty to protect us first. So, while in Paris, we want all of you girls to enjoy this city too. We want you to bring over six Embassy Knights who will take over your Security duties. We already have four members of the French Police Nationale and four members of the Prefecture of Police of Paris providing security everywhere we go. And I think, maybe, the American Embassy has several Marines around, too!" Again, Francine relaxed and chuckled.

Maya got up and asked Francine whether or not she wanted anything from the buffet. Francine asked her to bring some more French pastries. Maya got some pastries and more fresh fruit from the buffet. They each ate a pastry and Maya spoke: "Francine, we want you all to enjoy our time here. We expect you all to wear civilian clothes and to do whatever you want to do. If you really want to go to the places Riley and I are planning on going, then you are welcome to join us. Just enjoy this time here. And, speaking of Riley, we all are going to celebrate her Birthday on Monday night by going to the Crazy Horse show!" Maya looked at Francine to get her attention: "And, Monday being her Birthday, please arrange our Official Visit to the Paris Embrace Embassy to take place tomorrow. We can meet for Lunch at 12:30 pm, because Riley and I are going to sleep late tomorrow morning, after the Honeymoon Game I have planned for us tonight!" Maya actually blushed. "Then we will have the rest of the week to ourselves." Francine nodded that she understood and would take care of everything.

They finished their breakfasts. Francine helped Maya box up an assortment of breakfast items to take back to Riley. Maya reminded Francine about what they spoke: "We are very serious about you all having vacation time here. And, you can start today because Riley and I are going to stay here and start to celebrate our Anniversary. So you can start your vacation today when the Embassy Knights arrive. And we will all meet back here to go to the restaurant at 7:00 pm." They then went back to their rooms.

Maya entered their room quietly, placed the box of breakfast items on the table next to the Welcome Basket, and took off her uniform. She then gently got back into bed and spooned Riley, who moved into the position and pulled Maya's arm tightly around herself without really waking up. Around 10:30 am, Riley started to awaken and rolled over to face Maya. She brushed Maya's hair back and kissed her gently. Maya responded to the kiss and they started to kiss more. After they both said "Happy Anniversary!" they started a passionate makeout session, which then became a full love-making session when they both had awesome orgasms. Twice! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	107. Game: Europe Trip Day 03 Evening-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Maya and Riley's One Year Wedding Anniversary.

Saturday, October 12, 2024

Maya and Riley woke up together around 4:00 pm. They got out of their bed, put on their Satin Silk Robes, and snacked on the food Maya brought back from her breakfast with Francine and some cheeses in the Welcome Basket. Riley asked Maya if she wanted to take a shower together? Maya told Riley to go and start the shower and she would be right there. When she heard Riley start the shower, Maya RyNET Haruto who was at the RIGHT-Institute in upper New York state. She talked with him for about five minutes, then joined Riley in the shower.

They finished their shower, applied their makeup, and fixed their hair. They put on their Robes and went to sit on the balcony. Maya had brought the magnum and the flutes with her. They sat and enjoyed the view of Paris as they sipped champagne. Then Riley shared: "This is so peaceful. Today is our First Wedding Anniversary, and life is Good! I love you so much, Maya!" Maya's eyes started to get wet, very unlike her, but she felt at peace: "And you know how much I love you, Honey!" They stayed on the balcony for some time, then went back to bed and cuddled and napped until 6:15 pm. They were awakened by the sound of Maya's RyNET, indicating a Text Message had been received. When Riley asked about it, Maya just said that it was from Haruto, answering a question she had asked him. When Riley asked what question, Maya smiled at her: "It's a surprise for your Birthday!" Riley just smiled at Maya, knowing Maya would not tell her anything more.

Tonight, they were going to wear their Rilaya Uniform Dresses. They put on their Satin Silk Thigh-High Stockings and Bra and Panties sets. Then they slipped on their Strappy Dress High-Heels. They looked beautifully dressed. They were beautiful! And when they were ready to go to the TownCar waiting, Maya told Riley to sit on the bed. Riley did as she was instructed with a questioning look. Maya came over to her and gently rolled Riley back onto the bed with her legs in the air. Maya stripped off Riley's panties and inserted Riley's Grape vibrator. She then replaced Riley's panties, pulled Riley back to a sitting position and kissed her lips with a passionate kiss.

Maya had told the Reunion Girls to meet her and Riley at the restaurant. It was a surprise for Riley. They were all going to experience one of the world's best dinners at the world-famous Epicure, still one of the world's best after many years. All of the arrangements for the dinner had been made by the Rilaya Paris Embrace Embassy's Chief Embassy Assistant after she received a RyNET from Haruto earlier in the day. When Maya and Riley arrived, they were escorted to a private area of the restaurant that looked out to the Garden. When Riley saw that her Reunion Girls were all seated at their table, she could not stop herself: “Yayaaaahhhh!”

Francine commented on how beautiful they looked. She added that she didn't believe a Rilaya Uniform Dress could look so nice. All of the other girls agreed that the dresses were really nice. Riley thanked them as she sat down. Not expecting it, Riley suddenly felt the vibrations of her Grape, caused by Maya using the remote control. Maya just smiled at Riley.

The Maitre'd and servers had a fun rapport going, inserting just the right comments at the right moments. Even the way they tossed the rose petals for the anniversary celebration. They were told that the food selections were from the Chef's Tasting's Menu and included eight courses, but sized so that each girl would get a good taste of all eight. And each course would be paired with a fine wine. They started their meal with Bread, an endless variety of incredible bread, and the Butter, both the salted and unsalted varieties had a lovely depth only found in quality French butter.

Niçoise Salad - A modern take featuring a hidden tuna liver center in a ball of white tuna foam. The red pepper jelly base with olives added a burst of flavor while the tiny croutons and onion cubes provided nice texture contrast.

Stuffed Macaroni - The Chef's signature dish lived up to the hype with a delicious black truffle, artichoke, and foie gras filling.

Crab from Roscoff - Perfectly picked meat, with the claw tips still distinct. The crabmeat was set in a green tomato jelly with unexpected curry notes. The colorful coral and tarragon mayo drops were a nice pop visually and for the taste buds.

Sea Bass - This was cooked in a salt crust and cut open with flair. The mussels were perfectly tender and the fennel notes worked well.

Blue Lobster - This also featured perfectly picked claw meat.

Cheese Cart - Had special bread just for this course - a walnut raisin cranberry bread that had quite the impressive crust.

Palate Cleanser - A bright orange blossom sorbet with mango jelly and lime zest.

Hazelnut from Cervione - A bird's nest of perfectly(!) crispy noodles made from roasted hazelnut foam with a decadent hazelnut praline ice cream center. This was topped with raspberry sauce.

Peru Chocolate - In an edible cocoa pod-shaped bowl was a chocolate sorbet filling - both creamy and crunchy, with lemongrass gelee bits.

Dessert Cart - Macarons - passionfruit milk chocolate, Nutella, and black currant.

The meal had taken two and a half hours, and everyone was full and had a wine-induced buzz going, too. During the meal, Maya had used Riley's Grape a total of five times, and Riley was getting wet. Francine reminded everyone that tomorrow they were doing the Official Embassy Visit and would leave the hotel at Noon for a Luncheon, Tour, and Knight's Presentation Ceremony. The Reunion Girls left the restaurant in a TransVan and Maya and Riley rode in a TownCar back to the hotel.

As they rode back to the hotel, Maya held Riley's hand and thought about what Honeymoon Game they should play on their First Anniversary. She suddenly had a great HMG-idea that they would play. It would be both different and interesting, but most appropriate for this special night. She used Riley's Grape on her two more times in the car. She leaned over and kissed Riley softly as they arrived back to their hotel. 

In their room, as Riley went to the bathroom, Maya told her she could remove her Grape. Maya picked up her Sketchpad, the magnum, and two flutes and took them out to the balcony. She told Riley to go out to the balcony and pour the champagne while Maya went to the bathroom. When Maya returned to the balcony, there were two flutes filled with champagne and Riley seated, looking at the view of a lighted Paris.

Maya handed a flute to Riley and raised her flute: "Happy Anniversary, Honey!" Riley repeated: "Happy Anniversary, Peaches!" They kissed that lasted at least thirty seconds. Riley turned back to the view as Maya sat down and picked up her Sketchpad and started to draw Riley looking at the lighted view. Riley turned back to her and asked her what she was doing. Maya answered: "I'm recording the memory of my beautiful wife looking at a lighted Paris on our First Anniversary. You look so beautiful, Riles!" Riley blushed and took a large sip of her champagne, that just added to her wine-buzz and gave her a warm feeling throughout her body, especially her lower region.

Maya continued to sketch Riley for another fifteen minutes, then she told Riley: "Honey, why don't you slip off your dress for me? It's for the Sketch." Riley had nearly finished her flute of champagne and was feeling warm and mellow. She turned, looked at Maya, stood up and did what she was told, she unzipped her dress which just fell off of her. Paris is cold in October and colder at night. Riley's nipples hardened immediately as she sat back down. Maya drew in a deep breathe upon seeing her wife naked from her thigh-highs on up. And seeing Riley's strappy shoes just added to Maya getting warm, too. 

Maya continued to sketch her topless wife adding every detail. She finally finished thirty-five minutes later. She gathered up a now very cold Riley and took her to their bed. She stripped Riley completely and did the same for herself. They got into the bed and as they warmed up they started to kiss, which led to a makeout session, that of course, led to a full lovemaking session which ended when they had awesome orgasms. Twice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	108. Game: Europe Trip Day 04-Paris-Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley and Their Reunion Girls Made Their Official Visit to the Rilaya Paris Embrace Embassy. And They Had A Surprise Waiting For Them When They Returned to Their Hotel.

Sunday, October 13, 2024

Maya and Riley awoke around 11:30 am. They kissed, got out of bed and put on their Satin Silk Robes. They sat at the table and ate french bread and cheese from the Welcome Basket, and drank bottled water, which came with the Welcome Basket. They then took their shower together, put on their makeup, and fixed their hair. The put on their regular Rilaya Uniforms. At Noon Francine, with the Reunion Girls behind her, knocked on their door and they all went to the awaiting TransVAN. They arrived at the Embrace Embassy twenty minutes later.

At the Embassy, they were met by the Chief Embassy Assistant who introduced them to the two Embrace Embassy Ambassadors. They all enjoyed a pleasant Lunch, then took a Tour of the Embassy and met the Staff. They ended their visit with Maya and Riley presenting each Embassy Knight with a new Rilaya Flag Shoulder Patch with the new Knight Emblem. The visit lasted three and a half hours.

Upon their return to the hotel, the General Manager of the hotel asked them to come with him to the patio area of the Da Vinci Cafe. He showed them eight large boxes, two on each of four tables. He said that they were delivered that afternoon by Rilaya Knights. Each box was addressed to a Reunion Girl, as well as a box for Maya and a box for Riley. Maya knew what was in each box. She had ordered the items in each box during her RyNET with Haruto the day before. Maya told Francine to open the box addressed to her.

Francine carefully opened the box and found a beautifully embroidered dress, similar to Maya and Riley's Rilaya Uniform Dresses, but the embroidery was different. The dress had a three-quarters zipper down the back and its hem fell just below the knee. Of course, the Rilaya Uniform Specialists had her exact measurements. The material was special Rilaya Uniform cloth and the color was a variation of Francine's favorite color, which also was in her Rilaya Knight file with her measurements. The cloth had all of the protective qualities of their Rilaya Uniforms. So she would look beautiful while being well protected. Also in the box was a pair of matching-color thigh-high stockings and a pair of matching-color 2-inch high heels. Maya told the other Reunion Girls to open their boxes. Each box contained the same items, with the embroidery slightly different for each dress, in a color variation of their favorite color. 

The Reunion Girls were very surprised, as was Riley. Maya just smiled: "Surprise! Riley and I very much appreciate everything you do to protect us. And we have become both good friends and Sisters. These outfits will allow everyone to know we are all the Rilaya Pure Essence Team. Thank you so much, ladies." 

Maya and Riley were both surprised too and opened the boxes addressed to them. And they each received the same items, but in a variation of the color of their Rilaya Uniform Dresses, and Maya's high-heels were three-inch instead of Riley's two-inch heels. They each now had two complete Rilaya Dress Uniforms.

Although the hotel manager did not know what was in the boxes, he did know that his eight VIP guests were together in the patio area of his cafe. So he had arranged for a small assortment of meats, cheeses, and French bread be brought to them. Along with two bottles of French wine. The girls thanked him and the servers, and then talked about their new Rilaya Dress Uniforms and their visit to the Paris Embrace Embassy. Francine asked Riley what she wanted to do for her Birthday tomorrow? Francine knew they all were going to the Crazy Horse show tomorrow night, but she did not say anything. She knew It was another Maya surprise for Riley. And now they all had new dresses to wear. Riley didn't hesitate to answer: "Shopping, of course!" 

When they finished their meals, they each went to their room to try on their new outfits. But, as they left the cafe, each one came over to Maya and Riley and kissed them on their cheek and said: "Thank You so much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	109. Game: Europe Trip Day 05-Birthday-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and the Reunion Girls Help Riley Celebrate Her Birthday in Paris.

Monday, October 14, 2024

Maya, Riley, and the Reunion Girls met at 10:00 am and had Brunch on the patio of the Da Vinci Cafe. Everyone wished Riley: "Happy Birthday." Each of the Reunion girls wore their new Rilaya Dress Uniforms, as they called them, as did Maya and Riley.

After their Brunch, they all boarded a TransVan and went to Rue de Rivoli, where they went shopping for shoes, of course. They visited all of the Shoe Stores along the street: San Marina, Paraboot, La Scarpa, Vivaldi, Bocage, Heyraud, André Studio, Bally. Riley had told them that since it was her Birthday, it was one of her wishes to have each Reunion Girl allow her to buy them two pairs of shoes that would compliment their new Rilaya Dress Uniforms. One pair was to be suitable to wear as dressy Uniform shoes, and one pair of sexy, strappy, party shoes. 

They spent most of the afternoon shopping. On their way back to the hotel, they stopped at a small cafe and snacked on French bread and French cheeses. And, of course, French wine. They went to their rooms to nap and then prepare for their evening Birthday Surprise for Riley. In Maya and Riley's room was a new Welcome Basket with two magnums of champagne with a birthday card.

At 7:00 pm, everyone boarded their TransVan and went to a fine-dining restaurant for the Birthday Dinner. Everyone was dressed in their Rilaya Dress Uniforms, wearing their new sexy, strappy, party shoes. They enjoyed a great meal and several bottles of French wine. At the end of the meal, Maya revealed to Riley: "Well, Riles, we had a great meal, but the night is still young, and you are older." Riley stuck out her tongue at Maya. Maya chuckled: "So tonight we are treating you to go see the legendary cabaret Crazy Horse Paris. We are even getting a complete tour and special VIP treatment for your Birthday!" Everyone raised their glass: "Happy Birthday, Riley!"

The Rilaya Paris Embrace Embassy Chief Embassy Assistant had arranged everything to make Riley's Birthday very special.

Returning to their hotel from the Crazy Horse show, they all went to Maya and Riley's room for one more Birthday Drink of champagne. When they finished their drink of champagne, Riley looked at Maya with the Twinkle in her eyes. Maya knew what Riley was thinking and nodded Yes to her. Riley then invited everyone to play a Birthday Game. They all agreed and Riley explained the game rules: "We each receive a card, and the one who has the lowest number card takes off an article of clothing. If more than one person has the same lowest card, they all take off an article of clothing. They all nodded they understood and Maya proceeded to deal the cards. Each round was separated by them taking a sip of champagne.

Alicia, Brittany, Carol, Donna, Ellen, Francine, Maya, Riley  
5 K 10 4 6 7 6 10 Donna took off her shoes.  
Q 2 Q 3 10 8 6 2 Brittany and Riley took off their shoes.  
8 6 4 6 K J 4 8 Carol and Maya took off their shoes.  
A 4 8 J Q A A 4 Brittany and Riley took off their dresses.  
8 2 9 3 Q 10 4 Q Brittany took off her thigh-high stockings.  
2 6 5 3 8 8 5 2 Alicia took off her shoes and Riley took off her thigh-high stockings.  
5 9 7 A 9 7 K 7 Alicia took off her thigh-high stockings.  
K 6 8 A 3 2 10 A Francine took off her shoes.  
3 Q 5 10 Q 3 5 5 Alicia and Francine took off their dresses.  
A J 10 J 3 4 K 10 Ellen took off her shoes.  
7 7 Q K 5 K 3 J Maya took off her dress.  
2 4 9 7 2 6 2 J Alicia took off her bra, Ellen took off her dress, Maya took off her thigh-high stockings.  
6 2 10 8 5 9 6 9 Brittany too took off her bra.  
9 7 J 5 10 7 8 8 Donna took off her dress.  
2 A 8 3 A 8 4 Q Alicia took off her panties making her be the first one naked.  
3 8 K 8 2 7 Q Q Ellen took off her thigh-high stockings.  
A 9 J 3 K 10 7 3 Donna took off her thigh-high stockings and Riley took off her bra.  
3 J 10 8 5 6 Q 8 Alicia earned a forfeit.  
3 10 6 6 2 2 K A Ellen took off her bra and Francine took off her dress.  
5 3 4 J 7 7 9 3 Brittany took off her panties making her be the second one naked.  
9 K 4 2 Q Q 10 7 Donna took off her bra.  
2 8 J A 9 A K 8 Alicia earned her second forfeit.  
K 4 J 10 Q 4 7 J Brittany earned a forfeit and Francine took off her thigh-high stockings.  
4 3 10 6 8 3 6 9 Brittany earned her second forfeit and Francine took off her bra.  
6 Q K 8 Q 2 9 J Francine took off her panties making her the third one naked.  
2 K J Q J 7 9 5 Alicia earned her third forfeit.  
5 8 K A 3 7 4 A Ellen took off her panties making her the fourth one naked.  
5 A 9 Q 6 8 10 2 Riley took off her panties making her the fifth one naked.

They decided that they were all too drunk to continue the game. They had played the game for two hours and a half hours and, having taken a sip of champagne between each round, had consumed the remains of both magnums of champagne. The results of the game were:  
Alicia was naked and had earned three forfeits.  
Brittany was naked and had earned two forfeits.  
Carol was fully clothed except for her shoes.  
Donna still had on her panties.  
Ellen was naked.  
Francine was naked.  
Maya still had on her bra and panties.  
Riley was naked.

The Reunion Girls each kissed Maya and Riley goodnight and went to their rooms, carrying their clothes with them.

Riley pulled Maya to their bed and stripped Maya of her bra and panties. She then got up and turned off the lights and returned to get into the spoon position. They were too tired to make love, but it was an awesome Birthday for Riley. They quickly fell asleep after one last kiss goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	110. Game: Europe Trip Day 06-Uniforms and SAMMYs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley's Plan to Start Their Paris Cultural Tour is Unexpectedly Interrupted.

Tuesday, October 15, 2024

Maya, Riley, and the Reunion Girls met at 10:00 am and had Brunch on the patio of the Da Vinci Cafe. Everyone, including Maya and Riley, was wearing her Rilaya Field Uniform because the weather had gotten colder and rainy overnight. Riley spoke first: "Maya and I really appreciate that you shared my Birthday with me. We had such a great time. And the Birthday Game after the Crazy Horse was fun too." She blushed. Everyone chuckled and nodded Yes. "And we want you to know that you all looked terrific in your new Dress Uniforms and sexy, strappy, high-heels. Oh, so sexy." All of the girls blushed.

Francine stood up and looked to Maya and Riley: "We all really appreciate your gifts of the Dress Uniforms and the shoes. They made us feel like we really are on vacation, and yet we are in a protective uniform. The Dress Uniforms made us feel more feminine and look more professional. You should suggest that to the people at the Rilaya Foundation, that they should consider all female Rilaya Knights be issued Dress Uniforms with their Field Uniforms. In fact, they should be provided to all of the Embrace Embassy Chief Embassy Assistants as their Dress Uniforms. They would look more professional, too." Riley thanked Francine for her suggestions.

Riley stood up and looked at Maya and chuckled: "The people at the Rilaya Foundation should be made aware of these suggestions!" Maya nodded to Riley as she got her RyNET. Maya turned away from the table as she spoke to Haruto. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Maya, then looked at Riley with questioning eyes. Riley answered their looking at her for an explanation: "Maya and I ARE the people at the Rilaya Foundation, and your suggestions are being put into action right now by Maya, who is telling the Right-Institute Regent, who is the Prep Division Executive Administrator, to have tailored Dress Uniforms issued to all female Rilaya Knights, and, as you know, that includes all Embrace Embassy Chief Embassy Assistants, because they are all Rilaya Knights, too." Francine's eyes got big and her mouth dropped open as she stared at Riley.

Maya finished her conversation with Haruto and stood up: "Ok, Francine, all female Rilaya Knights around the Globe will have two full Dress Uniforms, with Tights, all in Minkii Blue, delivered to them within the next thirty days." Francine now just stared at Maya, who continued: "And, Riley and I are not too fond of these baggy Field Uniform pants, so I also ordered tailored slacks for all Rilaya Knights, both females, and males, for a whole new Rilaya Standard Uniform, also in Minkii Blue. Everyone will look and feel more professional. And the Field Uniforms will still be used when we actually are in the field." Maya smiled as she looked around the patio at each Reunion Girl: "Riley and I really appreciate your suggestions. All Rilaya Knights must look and feel that they are professionals who are providing needed assistance around the Globe." Riley hugged Maya, and Francine hugged them both.

They all sat down and continued to finish their breakfasts. Maya had her Twinkle in her eyes, knowing they had just accomplished a great image improvement for their Rilaya Foundation. Maya leaned over to Riley: "Oh, and Haruto told me to share with you that all Rilaya Knights around the Globe have received, and have registered into the KLEai 3200, their RyNETs. So that means we can start SAMMY Classes with our Rilaya Knights around the Globe." And Riley got her Twinkle in her eyes, too.

When they all finished their breakfasts, Riley announced: "Today, Maya and I had planned to see the largest collection of modern art in Europe in the Centre Pompidou which is one of the best-known sights in Paris. But we have to postpone that trip until tomorrow because we have just received information that all Rilaya Knights around the Globe have received and registered their new RyNETs." Maya then continued: "That information means that the Sisterhood needs to conduct a SAMMY Class at our Paris Embrace Embassy this afternoon." Riley then finished: "So please go and put on your Rilaya Dress Uniforms and prepare to leave for the Embassy in one hour." Everyone went to their rooms as Maya RyNET the Paris Chief Embassy Assistant to make the necessary arrangements to have the SAMMY Class held that afternoon.

At 12:45 pm they arrived at the Embrace Embassy. The Chief Embassy Assistant greeted them and escorted them to a small conference room where twenty female Rilaya Knights and, surprisingly, the Paris Embassy female Ambassador were waiting for them. The Chief Embassy Assistant introduced Maya and Riley again, although they had met all of the Staff on their Official Visit last Sunday. Each Reunion Girl was now a Matron of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon who was trained to Educate the Teachers, who would instruct the citizens all about the use of the new SAMMY Program. On their TransVAN drive to the Embrace Embassy, Francine had RyNET to the Rilaya Tech Division in the RFB and had the SAMMY Program downloaded to the RyNETs registered to the female Rilaya Knights assigned to the Embrace Embassy and the RyNET of the female Ambassador.

The SAMMY Class lasted three and a half hours, consisting of four modules taught: 1-RyNET/SAMMY Interface. 2-SAMMY Operations. 3-Setting SAMMY Favorites. 4-Teaching SAMMY to Teachers. All of the Rilaya Knights who took the SAMMY Class were taught to be SAMMY Educators, and every Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant was given the additional title of Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon Matron, with the responsibilities of training SAMMY Educators, and maintaining all Records of SAMMY Education Classes, Educators, and Teachers throughout their Embassy Geographic Territory by providing that information to the Sisterhood Administrators Dabry and Sarah at the RFB. At the end of the SAMMY Class, the new Paris Embrace Sisterhood Matron was given her Red Ribbon by Maya and Riley, who had a dozen Red Ribbons given to them by Smackle before they left on their Europe Trip.

All of the ladies attending the SAMMY Class lived in the Embassy, so Maya told them to go to their Residences until morning and become more familiar with their SAMMYs. Francine, with Maya and Riley, was given Command of the remaining Embassy Rilaya Knights until the female Rilaya Knights returned to Duty the next morning. Maya, Riley and the Reunion Girls had dinner at the Embassy and spent the rest of the evening there watching movies.

At 10:30 pm, Maya, Riley and six of the Reunion Girls went back to their hotel, leaving Francine and her roommate Donna to stay at the Embassy until they were relieved in the morning. Everyone who returned to the hotel went to their room, including Maya and Riley, and went to bed and had a peaceful sleep, knowing they had just introduced twenty-two new Educators to the World of SAMMY! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	111. Game: Europe Trip Days 07, 08, 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Start Their Paris Cultural Tour.

Wednesday, October 16, 2024

Maya, Riley, and the Reunion Girls met at 10:00 am and had Brunch on the patio of the Da Vinci Cafe. Everyone, including Maya and Riley, was wearing her Rilaya Field Uniform because the weather was still cold and rainy. They filled their plates and sat down to eat.

Francine and Donna had returned from their Temporary Duty at the Paris Embrace Embassy. Francine asked the Reunion Girls: "Did you all have fun yesterday, teaching your first SAMMY Class?" Everyone said Yes. Francine asked a second question: "In your opinion, should we start doing SAMMY Classes at each Embrace Embassy on the remainder of our trip?" Alicia answered: "Well, we are all Rilaya Knight Chiefs, trained to teach other Knights, and now, being Sisterhood Matrons, trained to teach all about SAMMY, it's just natural that we continue with our new Sisterhood Mission." Each Reunion Girl nodded: "We all agree!" Francine nodded: "Good, then we all agree. We will add SAMMY Classes to our trip."

Francine turned to Maya and Riley, who just had big smiles on their faces: "Is it Ok with you that we add SAMMY Classes to our Trip Agenda?" Riley chuckled: "Of course it's Ok with us. That's part of the reason we love you all so much, you share our passion to assist everyone around the Globe." Maya then added: "Since we are going to provide SAMMY Classes, I would like to suggest that we add a few Embrace Embassies to our trip. Since we are going to Andorra, we might as well add Lisbon, Portugal and Madrid, Spain. They are all part of the Iberian Peninsula. Francine answered: "That's a good idea. That's fine with us." She then changed the subject: "So, what is our Pure Essence going to do today?"

Riley answered: "As you know, yesterday we planned to see the largest collection of modern art in Europe in the Centre Pompidou which is one of the best-known sights in Paris. So we are going there today. And the collection is huge, we will be there the entire day. Any of you who want to go with us is welcome to join us." All of the Reunion Girls chose to go with them. When they returned to their hotel around 5:30 pm, Riley told them to go and relax in their rooms until 7:30 pm, when they were to come to her and Maya's room for a Big Surprise. Everyone's eyes got big, as they went to there rooms wondering what was going to be a Big Surprise.

At 7:30 pm everyone came into Maya and Riley's room to see the dining table had five different pizzas and five bottles of wine, as Riley yelled: "Surprise, we're having a pizza party!" As each girl filled her plate with slices and took a glass of wine, Maya apologized to them: "We know that French pizza doesn't compare to our favorite Nonna Maria pizza from the Bleecker Street Pizza at 7th Avenue, but this will be fun, and we have five different French wines to taste, too." They all had fun tasting a slice of each pizza and tasting each of the wines. Around 11:30 pm, they all went back to their rooms and slept very soundly.

Thursday, October 17, 2024

Maya, Riley, and the Reunion Girls met at 10:00 am and had Brunch on the patio of the Da Vinci Cafe. Everyone, including Maya and Riley, was wearing her Rilaya Field Uniform because the weather was still cold and rainy. They filled their plates and sat down to eat.

Francine turned to Maya and Riley and asked: "So, what is our Pure Essence going to do today?" Maya went into her Global Gallery personality and answered: "Today we are going to the Louvre, which is the world's largest museum. It is a city within the city, a vast, multi-level maze of galleries, passageways, staircases, and escalators. It's famous for the artistic glories it contains, like the Mona Lisa, but the museum is a masterpiece in itself. A collection of masterpieces modified and added to from one century to another. Some 35,000 works of art and artifacts are on show, split into eight departments and housed in three wings; the main draw, though, is the painting and sculpture. You are all welcome to join us today."

They all spent the day at the Louvre, then went to a small cafe for dinner. When they arrived back at their hotel, Maya asked the girls to go refresh themselves, then come back to her and Riley's room in forty-five minutes to discuss their future Agenda. Forty-five minutes later, everyone was in Maya and Riley's room, with their RyNETs out ready to record the new information they expected.

Maya started the meeting: "Tomorrow, Riley and I are going back to the Louvre for the day, it is so amazing there. We wanted to spend more time there, but we now have our new Rilaya and Sisterhood Missions to accomplish. And, it's not like we can't come back to Paris almost anytime we want. So, you girls decide whether or not you want to join us tomorrow. You are free to do whatever want to do. We'll meet for Brunch in the patio at 10:00 am and then we can meet for dinner around 7:00 pm."

Riley then spoke: "Our new Travel Agenda will start at 9:00 am on Saturday. We will have a TransVAN take us to the Paris Le Bourget airport for a two-hour flight to the El Prat Airport in Barcelona, Spain. A TransVAN will take us to our Embrace Embassy in Andorra la Vella, Andorra. That drive will take about three hours. So we should arrive at our Embassy around 3:00 pm. Our Embassy in Andorra has the standard Rilaya Baker's Dozen Staff, which consists of the two Ambassadors, their three Rilaya Knights each, and a Knight Driver and a Knight Navigator for each the TownCar and TransVAN, plus the Chief Embassy Assistant, so there are six males at each Embrace Embassy. And there are seven females who we need to teach about SAMMY. I suggest when we arrive we do the Official Visit Tour, meet the Staff, and do the Rilaya Uniform Patch Presentation, then have the SAMMY Class. Then we can have dinner and spend the night at the Embassy."

Maya then continued the Agenda: "So, on Sunday we will fly to Lisbon, Portugal and on Monday we will fly to Madrid, Spain. Tuesday we will fly to Rome, Italy where we will spend at least three days, because, on Thursday, we have a meeting with the Holy Father Pope Francis in Vatican City." Everyone added new information to their RyNETs. The Reunion Girls each hugged Maya and Riley and went to their rooms and slept well that night.

Friday, October 18, 2024

Everyone met for Brunch, and everyone decided to spend a second day at the Louvre. In the evening, they went to another small cafe and had dinner, then returned to their hotel to prepare for their traveling on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	112. Game: Europe Trip Days 10, 11, 12, 13, 14-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Their Reunion Girls Make Official Visits, Including SAMMY Classes, on the Iberian Peninsula and Rome.

Saturday, October 19, 2024

At 9:00 am the TransVAN, with the Rilaya Paris Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant aboard, took Maya, Riley, and their Reunion Girls to the Le Bourget airport for a two-hour flight to the El Prat Airport in Barcelona, Spain. They said their goodbyes and boarded their Gulfstream G650. They landed in Barcelona at 11:15 am and boarded a TransVAN, with the Rilaya Andorra Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant aboard to greet them. The drive to their Embrace Embassy in Andorra la Vella took about three hours, so they arrived at the Embassy around 2:30 pm. They were shown to the Ladies Lounge to freshen up. At 3:00 pm they were introduced to the two Ambassadors and did their Official Visit which included a Tour and meeting the Staff, and the Rilaya Uniform Patches Presentation, and now the SAMMY Class for the seven female Rilaya Knights. At the end of the SAMMY Class, Maya told the seven new Educators to spend the rest of the night in their Residences becoming more familiar with their SAMMY, while the Reunion Girls would take their Duty Assignments for the night.

Then Maya, Riley and the Reunion Girls had dinner and watched movies. At 10:30 pm, everyone went to their rooms in the Embassy to sleep. When Maya and Riley got into their room, Riley gathered Maya into her arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Maya moaned: "Honey, what was that for?" Riley kissed her again: "Peaches, do you remember what I promised the night before we left on this Europe Trip? I promised we would make love in every one of our Embrace Embassies. Now get your clothes off!" Maya didn't hesitate, she did as she was told and stripped naked, as did Riley. They got into the bed and made love until they both experienced awesome orgasms. Twice! 

Sunday, October 20, 2024

At 10:00 am everyone had Brunch at the Embassy and then they rode the TransVAN back to the El Prat Airport in Barcelona, Spain to take the two-hour flight to the Lisbon, Portugal Lisbon International Airport. The Andorra Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant rode with them and they said their goodbyes and boarded their Gulfstream G650 around 2:30 pm. They landed in Lisbon at 4:45 pm and were greeted by the Rilaya Lisbon Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant and taken to their Embassy. They were shown to the Ladies Lounge to freshen up. At 5:15 pm they were introduced to the two Ambassadors and enjoyed dinner. After dinner, they did their Official Visit which included a Tour and meeting the Staff, and the Rilaya Uniform Patches Presentation, and the SAMMY Class for the seven female Rilaya Knights. At 10:00 pm the Class ended with Maya telling the seven new Educators to spend the rest of the night in their Residences becoming more familiar with their SAMMY, while the Reunion Girls would take their Duty Assignments for the night. Then Maya, Riley and the Reunion Girls went their rooms in the Embassy to sleep. When Maya and Riley got into their room, it was Maya who initiated their lovemaking session with the same results of both of them experiencing awesome orgasms. Twice! 

Monday, October 21, 2024

At 10:00 am everyone had Brunch at the Embassy and then they rode the TransVAN back to the Lisbon International Airport to take the hour and a half flight to the Adolfo Suárez Madrid–Barajas Airport in Madrid, Spain. The Lisbon Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant rode with them and they said their goodbyes and boarded their Gulfstream G650 at Noon. They landed in Madrid at 1:35 pm and were greeted by the Rilaya Madrid Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant and taken to their Embassy. They were shown to the Ladies Lounge to freshen up. 

At 2:30 pm they were introduced to the two Ambassadors and did their Official Visit which included a Tour and meeting the Staff, and the Rilaya Uniform Patches Presentation, and the SAMMY Class for the seven female Rilaya Knights. At the end of the SAMMY Class at 5:00 pm, they all had dinner. After their dinner, Maya told the seven new Educators to spend the rest of the night in their Residences becoming more familiar with their SAMMY, while the Reunion Girls would take their Duty Assignments for the night. Then Maya, Riley and the Reunion Girls watched movies. At 10:30 pm, everyone went to their rooms in the Embassy to sleep. When Maya and Riley got into their room, they both shared a passionate kiss and went to bed, where they again made love until they both experienced awesome orgasms. Twice!

Tuesday, October 22, 2024

At 10:00 am everyone had Brunch at the Embassy and then they rode the TransVAN back to the Adolfo Suárez Madrid–Barajas Airport to take the two and a half hour flight to the Rome Ciampino Airport. The Madrid Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant rode with them and they said their goodbyes and boarded their Gulfstream G650 at Noon. They landed in Rome, Italy at 2:45 pm and were greeted by the Rilaya Rome Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant and taken to their Embassy. They were shown to the Ladies Lounge to freshen up. They had originally planned to stay at the Hotel Vilòn, near the Spanish Steps, the Trevi Fountain and the Pantheon. But having their Agenda improved by adding the SAMMY Classes, they chose to stay at the Embassy for the next three days.

At 3:30 pm they were introduced to the two Ambassadors and did their Official Visit which included a Tour and meeting the Staff, and the Rilaya Uniform Patches Presentation, and the SAMMY Class for the seven female Rilaya Knights. At the end of the SAMMY Class at 6:00 pm, they all had dinner. After their dinner, Maya told the seven new Educators to spend the rest of the night in their Residences becoming more familiar with their SAMMY, while the Reunion Girls would take their Duty Assignments for the night. Then Maya, Riley and the Reunion Girls watched movies. At 10:30 pm, everyone went to their rooms in the Embassy to sleep. When Maya and Riley got into their room, they both shared a passionate kiss and went to bed, where they again made love until they both experienced awesome orgasms. Twice!

Wednesday, October 23, 2024

At 10:00 am, they all had Brunch. Today, Maya, Riley, and their Reunion Girls were taking the day off to just be tourists. The Rome Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant was their tour guide and they visited the Spanish Steps, the Trevi Fountain and the Pantheon. And around 5:30 pm they stopped at a small restaurant with outdoor seating to enjoy true Italian pizza and Italian wine. The pizza was good, but it still was not their favorite Nonna Maria pizza from the Bleecker Street Pizza at 7th Avenue. They went back to the Embassy to rest and prepare for tomorrow. Tomorrow, they were to have an audience with Pope Francis in Vatican City. 

Maya and Riley were very tired from their tourist-day. They made sure that their Dress Uniforms were clean and perfect and ready for tomorrow. They chose not to make love tonight and kissed goodnight and quickly fell asleep in the Spoon position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	113. Game: Europe Trip Day 15-Vatican City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Their Reunion Girls Visit Vatican City, The Holy See, and Meet With the Pope.

Thursday, October 24, 2024

At 7:00 am, Maya, Riley, and their Reunion Girls were all awakened, in their Embassy Rooms, by the delivery of a large Travel Wardrobe Trunk to each of them. The contents of these Wardrobes included two pairs of the new Rilaya Standard Uniform Tailored Slacks, and two of the new Rilaya Dress Uniform Tailored Dresses, with Tights, all in Minkii Blue color. Also in the Wardrobes was a pair of Patent Leather Lace-up Oxford/Work Sole Shoes, to be worn by both female and male Knights with their Rilaya Standard Uniform, and a pair of Patent Leather High Heels with a two-inch heel to be worn with the Rilaya Dress Uniform. Mixing and matching with pieces of their Rilaya Field Uniforms, they each now had two Rilaya Standard Uniforms, two Rilaya Dress Uniforms, and two Rilaya Field Uniforms, all in Minkii Blue color.

Maya and Riley decided that everyone would wear their new Rilaya Minkii Blue Dress Uniforms, Tights, and patent leather heels for their visit to Vatican City at 11:30 am, and that everyone would meet for Brunch at 10:00 am in the Embassy dining room. Maya then RyNET the Reunion Girls to let them know the plan.

At 10:00 am Maya, Riley, and their Reunion Girls were joined by the two Ambassadors and the Chief Embassy Assistant for Brunch. The Chief Embassy Assistant wore her newly arrived complete Rilaya Dress Uniform also. They discussed their Vatican City Visit Agenda, that had arrived from the Diplomatic Office of the Holy See. This visit was a formal Diplomatic event and the two Ambassadors and the Chief Embassy Assistant would accompany them.

Vatican City or simply the Vatican, is a sovereign country completely within the city of Rome. It is the headquarters of the Catholic Church and has fantastic museums in which not only church history is preserved, but ancient history as well. The Vatican became an independent country in 1929 with the signing of the Lateran Treaty by Pope Pius XI and Benito Mussolini, 

Although the Vatican is closely associated with the Holy See, it is distinct from the Holy See. The Holy See, not the Vatican City, maintains diplomatic relations with other sovereign states and foreign embassies are accredited to the Holy See, and it is the Holy See that establishes treaties and concordats governing relations between the Papacy and other entities.

The Agenda included:

11:30 am - Arrive at Vatican City and be greeted by a Swiss Guard Honor Unit and the Pope's First Personal Secretary Monsignor Fabian Pedacchio Leaniz, and then be introduced to the Cardinals who were the Heads of the Dicasteries, the principal departments of the Roman Curia. The Roman Curia comprises the administrative institutions of the Holy See and the central body through which the affairs of over 220,000 parishes, many of them having more than one local Church, in the world are conducted. It acts in the Pope’s name and with his authority for the good and for the service of the Catholic Churches and provides the central organization for the Church to advance its objectives. They also would be introduced to the Cardinal who is the Vicar General of Rome, and his deputy the Vicegerent, who holds the title of Archbishop, who supervise the governance of the Diocese of Rome, and the Cardinal who is the Vicar General for Vatican City, who administers the portion of the Diocese of Rome in Vatican City.

Noon - Meet with Pope Francis to discuss how the Catholic Church and the Rilaya Foundation would work together to make the entire Globe a Better Place in which to Live. When their meeting ends, Pope Francis will hug each member of the Rilaya Delegation, and then Bless them.

1:30 pm - Meet with General Director Barbara Jatta and Managing Director Monsignor Paolo Nicolini to have a Private Tour of the Vatican Museum of Museums, the extensive collections of art, archaeology, and ethno-anthropology gathered by the Popes over the centuries. The Tour would include the Pio Clementino Museum, the Gallery of the Candelabra, the Gallery of the Tapestries, the Gallery of the Geographical Maps and Raphael’s Rooms, the Sistine Chapel, the Gallery of the Vatican Apostolic Library and the Collection of Contemporary Art.

6:30 pm - The Tour would end with an Italian traditional Aperitivi which has small plates of a nice mix of prosciutto, cheeses, olives, slices of bread, fried little shrimp, finger sandwiches, and slices of freshly oven-baked pizzas, all with Italian wine.

7:30 pm - Return to the Rilaya Rome Embrace Embassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	114. Game: Europe Trip Day 15-Evening-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Manages To Calm Maya After Maya Experiences Another of Her Dreams Coming True.

Thursday, October 24, 2024

When Maya, Riley, their Reunion Girls, and the Rilaya Rome Embrace Embassy Ambassadors and their Chief Embassy Assistant returned to the Embassy after a day-long visit at the Vatican, including meeting with Pope Francis, they went to the Dining Room and enjoyed a light, late Supper as they shared everything that had happened this Rilaya Diplomatic-Historic day.

The most important part of the day happened at the end of their meeting with the Holy Father. Pope Francis simply stated: "Many of our Religious and Lay people have observed all of the good works your Rilaya Foundation has accomplished in such a short time. And it is my pleasure to meet all of you today. I already have instructed the Roman Curia to support all of the Rilaya Foundation Events and Projects around the Globe. And that all Catholic Churches be made available to assist in any Rilaya Events and Projects. The Catholic Church has over 220,000 Parishes, many with more than one Church, and they are all available to you and to assist all of your good works." He then stood, as did everyone else when they saw him stand. He was handed his Papal Staff and he then Blessed everyone, making the Sign of the Cross: "In the name of Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Bless these special people and all of their Good Works around the Globe." Everyone in the room: "Amen!" The Pope then came and hugged every member of the Rilaya Delegation. It was a very Special Moment for each of them.

At the end of their Supper, Riley told everyone to go and sleep, that tomorrow they had no planned activities, and they would meet for Lunch at 12:30 pm. The Rilaya Uniform of the day would be their new Standard Uniform that included their new tailored slacks and their new patent leather oxford shoes.

Maya and Riley entered their room, which was actually a two-room suite with a living area and a separate bedroom, with Riley following Maya who was holding Riley's hand tightly. Riley spoke sternly: "Princess Maya stop and stand in place." Riley turned and locked the door. Maya, having heard the HMG Word 'Princess' immediately obeyed and froze in place. Riley was very aware that her wife was in a very rare state of mind. That state of mind was caused by Maya having experienced another one of her Dreams Coming True today.

Everyone who truly knew Riley knew she expressed her happiness for experiencing special events and situations in her life by both her rapid movements and excited accelerated speech patterns, and, of course, her famous: 'Yayaaaahhhh!'. Very few people, even those who truly knew Maya, very rarely could detect when she was really, truly Content and Happy. Riley was the only person who had ever detected and observed every single time Maya was truly Happy. 

Since their senior year in high school, Riley observed Maya truly Content and Happy when: 1-She and Riley finally admitted their Love for each other and they became public Girlfriends*. 2-Marrying Riley*. 3-Katy and Shawn being Married*, and Shawn adopting her. 4-Graduating High School. 5-Receiving Notice that she had been accepted into the NYU Special Arts Program. 6-Having Sally Gottlieb recognizing her artwork and talent, and hiring her to work in Sally's Gallery. 7-Graduating from NYU*. 8-Creating the Rilaya Foundation. 9-Creating the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery. 10-Creating the Rilaya Flag and Uniform Shoulder Patches. 11-Helping create the Rilaya Camp/LEXPLORATION. 12-Traveling and visiting the most famous Art Galleries and Museums around the Globe with her wife Riley*. 13-Playing their Honeymoon Games, especially when she was the Submissive to Mistress Riley*. The * denoted those actual Dreams she dared to dream about. All the other items just happened and made her life Content and Happy, without her ever dreaming about them.

Today, Maya and Riley had gotten to have a Private Tour of the Vatican Museum of Museums, the extensive collections of art, archaeology, and ethno-anthropology gathered by the Popes over the centuries. The Tour would include the Pio Clementino Museum, the Gallery of the Candelabra, the Gallery of the Tapestries, the Gallery of the Geographical Maps and Raphael’s Rooms, the Sistine Chapel, the Gallery of the Vatican Apostolic Library and the Collection of Contemporary Art. And their Tour Guides were the Vatican's first female General Director of the Vatican Museum of Museums Barbara Jatta, and the Managing Director Monsignor Paolo Nicolini who provided all of the Religious History of all of the Artworks and Historical Items.

Maya stood in the living area displaying her classic Content and Happy look, that only Riley knew: Maya's Eyes had her Twinkle, with rapid-eye movements, even though they were very Glazed-over, and she had a bigger-than-normal smile on her face. And she continuously held onto Riley's hand tightly. Even during their ride back to the Embrace Embassy and Supper, to prevent herself from wondering and bumping into things, as Riley does.

Riley had learned early in their girlfriend relationship, on the rare occasions when Maya became Content and Happy, that their becoming romantic helped Maya slowly return to the real world, but still not losing her Content and Happy feelings. So Riley decided that an HMG would help tonight. Maya continued to obey by standing still, as she watched Riley move in front of her and place her RyNET on the lamp table in front of her. She had watched Riley adjust the RyNET, and realized that Riley was programming her SAMMY App to record their HMG.

Riley stepped up to Maya's back and slowly unzipped her Uniform Dress, then pushed the dress off her shoulders so that it fell and pooled on Maya's heels. Riley then told Maya to lift her arms, as Riley moved her uniform sports-bra up and off of her, leaving her topless in the middle of the room. Riley moved her hands under Maya's tights and panties on both sides and knelt down while pulling the clothing down with her. Riley lifted Maya's right leg and took off her heel and moved the clothes away. She repeated the removal of the left heel and moved the clothes away. Maya now stood in the middle of the room completely naked, with Riley on her knees at mouth-level to Maya's cute butt.

Riley leaned forward and started to lick Maya's cute butt, then massage her two cute buns and opening them to Riley's tongue. Maya stood there and began to moan softly feeling Riley's tongue on her. Riley added to Maya's pleasure by reaching around her and putting two fingers into Maya's pussy. Maya moaned louder and started to shake with the movements of both Riley's fingers and tongue. Knowing that they were being recorded for their future viewing, added to Maya's arousal. When Riley felt Maya's sweet liquid start to coat her fingers, she escorted Maya into their bedroom.

Riley had Maya stand next to the bed as she took off her heels and stood next to her. Riley then told Maya to slowly strip her and use her wonderful tongue on each part that became exposed. Maya did as her Mistress told her, and soon Riley was naked and wet too. Riley lied down with her head next to Maya's pussy. She leaned forward and licked Maya's pussy several times, and watched Maya's sweet liquid start to slide down her leg. Riley then looked into Maya's lust-filled eyes and told her to lie down with her so they could lick each other's pussy. Maya quickly got into the position and they started to make love with their tongues. They both began to moan, and continued to lick and probe with their tongues until they both had awesome orgasms.

Maya changed her position so they were in the Spoon position and they fell asleep holding each other. Around 3:00 am, Riley awoke and slowly rolled out from the Spoon position. She then moved Maya so she was lying on her back. Riley then moved her head between Maya's legs and started another session of licking Maya. The feelings between her legs caused Maya to slowly awaken and they changed positions again and continued to make love until they both experienced another awesome orgasm. They had each given their wife an orgasm. Twice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	115. Game: Europe Trip Day 16-Milan Arrival-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Their Reunion Girls Travel To Milan, Italy.

Friday, October 25, 2024

Maya and Riley slept-in until 11:30 am. Yesterday was one of the most exciting days of their lives together. They were in Rome, Italy, they had met with the Pope and gotten both a commitment that the Catholic Church would support the Rilaya Foundation's Global Projects and the Pope's Blessing. They toured the Vatican Museum of Museums, and they made love, twice!

While they showered together, Maya asked Riley whether or not they should go to Milan this afternoon. Riley agreed that was a good idea. They could just take it easy for the rest of the day, and get a good night's sleep. 

They met their Reunion Girls, the Embassy Ambassadors and the Chief Embassy Assistant for lunch at 12:30 pm. They told everyone they had decided to travel to Milan, Italy that afternoon. After lunch, the Chief Embassy Assistant and Francine made the necessary arrangements for the trip. At 3:45 pm, Maya, Rilaya, and their Reunion Girls said their Goodbyes to the Embassy Ambassadors and boarded a TransVAN, with the Chief Embassy Assistant, to go to the Rome Ciampino Airport. Their Gulfstream G650 was waiting for them. The flight time to Milan was one and a half hours to Airport Enrico Forlanini, named after the Italian inventor and aeronautical pioneer born in Milan. They said Goodbye and Thanked the Chief Embassy Assistant for an amazing visit to Rome and the Vatican.

At 5:50 pm they arrived in Milan. There was no Rilaya Embrace Embassy in Milan, so the hotel had its stretch limousine waiting for them. The limousine took them to the Palazzo Matteotti Milan near the Piazza del Duomo. They were able to have three suites that had connecting doors. After they settled into their suites, they took the elevator to the Eighth Floor Latitude 45 Rooftop restaurant to have some Aperitivi.

The view from the restaurant was beautiful, looking at the Piazza del Duomo ("Cathedral Square"), the main piazza (city square) of Milan, Italy. It is named after, and dominated by, the Milan Cathedral (the Duomo). The piazza marks the center of the city, both in a geographic sense and because of its importance from an artistic, cultural, and social point of view. Tomorrow they were all going to spend the day on an escorted tour of all of the artistic and cultural areas of Milan. They enjoyed good freshly-made pasta and pizza with their champagne. They talked about the fantastic day they experienced yesterday. After several hours, everyone returned to their suites.

When Maya and Riley returned to their suite, Maya took Riley's hand and gently pulled her into the bedroom: "Riley, do you remember what you promised me the other night? You said you promised we would make love in every one of our Embrace Embassies. But, we do not have an Embrace Embassy here in Milan. So I am going to make this promise to you. I promise to make love to you in every city we stay overnight where we do not have an Embrace Embassy. Now get your clothes off!" Riley didn't hesitate, she did as she was told and stripped naked, as did Maya. They got into the bed and made love until they both experienced awesome orgasms. Twice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	116. Game: Europe Trip Day 17-Milan Tour-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Their Reunion Girls Tour The Art and Culture of Milan, Italy.

Saturday, October 26, 2024

Maya and Riley awoke around 9:20 am and enjoyed ten minutes of naked cuddling. Then Maya told Riley to go start their shower and she would join her shortly. Maya called Room Service and ordered breakfast for eight people to be delivered in forty-five minutes. She went into each Reunion Girl's suite and woke them up and told them to come to her suite at 10:20 am, wearing their Satin Silk Robes and slipper-socks, which Riley had bought them when she bought them each a pair of sexy, strappy, high heels when they were in Paris on her Birthday. Maya joined Riley in the shower. They dried themselves, applied their makeup and fixed their hair then put on their Satin Silk Robes and slipper-socks.

At 10:15 am Room Service delivered their breakfasts order, and five minutes later the Reunion Girls came in to see the breakfasts on the table, as Maya said: "Surprise! Riley and I just want to give you a nice breakfast to show you how much we appreciate your protecting us and your love for us. I sincerely appreciate you allowing me to come to Milan to experience, personally, all of the Artistic and Cultural places and sites here. It means so much to me personally and as the Rilaya Global Cultural Ambassador. And you know we love you, too!." They ate their breakfasts and talked about their Tour of Milan. Maya reminded everyone: "Our Tour begins at Noon, so meet us in the hotel lobby at 11:45 am to meet our Tour Guides.

After breakfast, everyone went to their suites to dress for the Tour. Riley knew that today would be another Dream-Come-True for Maya and that her wife would go into her Content and Happy Mode. So, Riley decided to be pro-active to assist Maya to stay completely focused on everything she would see on the Tour, and not zone-out into her Mode. They had decided that they would wear their Rilaya Dress Uniforms and Riley helped Maya get dressed in what they called their Formal Dress Uniform, which included Satin Silk bra, panties, and thigh-high stockings. As Riley brought Maya's Satin Silk garments, she also brought one other item. She had Maya sit on the bed, then she gently pushed Maya's legs back and rolled her on the bed so that her pussy was available. Riley then inserted Maya's Strawberry Rabbit Vibrator into her pussy. Riley's plan was to keep Maya focused by providing her with short vibrations using the remote control if Maya showed any signs of going into her Content and Happy Mode, which would prevent her from focusing on the Tour. Maya just smiled at Riley and kissed her with a passionate kiss: "Thank you, Honey!" Riley dressed and they went down to the hotel lobby.

They all met the Tour Guides and started their VIP Tour of Milan. The first stop on the Tour was the spectacular, multi-spired Gothic cathedral that dominates the Piazza del Duomo. It is the largest Gothic cathedral in the world and took more than 600 years to build. It had huge and elaborately paneled stained-glass windows.

The second stop on the Tour was the Piazza Della Scala, a wide pedestrian square that has been called the 'Drawing Room of Milan' for its centrality and its cultural significance. It’s home to the world-famous Scala Theatre, which has been Milan’s opera house since 1778, and where Giuseppe Verdi once debuted his operatic productions. It’s also adjacent to the glittering Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II, a 19th-century glass-vaulted shopping arcade that is a hub for the city’s modern-day fashionistas. 

The third stop was the Castello Sforzesco and Brera District. The Castello Sforzesco is Piazza del Duomo an imposing, 15th-century red brick fortress that was home to the city’s powerful Renaissance-era Sforza dynasty. The complex houses several of the city’s premier museums and artworks (including the last, unfinished sculpture by Michelangelo). After their Tour of the castle, they walked through the nearby Brera District, a chic enclave where the historic buildings house trendy cafés, boutiques, restaurants, and bars.

Their last stop was at the Convent of Santa Maria Delle Grazie. Although "The Last Supper" is easily one of the world’s most iconic paintings, its permanent home is on a wall in a convent in Milan, Italy. Leonardo da Vinci painted the religious work directly on the dining hall wall in 1495.

When they returned to the hotel, they took the elevator to the Eighth Floor Latitude 45 Rooftop restaurant to have some Aperitivi and champagne. They talked about their amazing tour and enjoyed the pasta and pizza. They also decided that they would fly to London, England the next morning to do their Official Visit at the Rilaya London Embrace Embassy. They all went to their suites for the night.

When Maya and Riley entered their suite, Riley turned to Maya and kissed her with passion: "I am so proud of Maya. Today, you stayed focused on most of the Tour. I had to use the vibrator remote control only twice! Now, let's go and celebrate," as she pulled Maya into their bedroom to continue their Milan Honeymoon Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	117. Game: Europe Trip Day 18-London-HGM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Their Reunion Girls Visit London, United Kingdom.

Sunday, October 27, 2024

At 9:00 am, everyone met in the hotel lobby, and then got into the hotel's limousine to go back to the Airport Enrico Forlanini, where their Gulfstream G650 was waiting to take them to the London, the United Kingdom Farnborough Airport. It would be a two-hour flight. They had arranged to have their breakfasts on their airplane. They arrived in London at 12:10 pm and the TransVAN and Chief Embassy Assistant of the Rilaya London Embrace Embassy were there to greet them.

They arrived at the Embrace Embassy at 12:55 pm. They were introduced to the two Ambassadors, and they all had Lunch. During Lunch, they decided that the Official Embrace Embassy Tour would start at 3:00 pm, and would include the SAMMY Class. Francine had arranged for the London Embassy female Staff have the SAMMY Application downloaded into their RyNETs.

At 3:00 pm they did their Official Visit which included a Tour and meeting the Staff, and the Rilaya Uniform Patches Presentation, and the SAMMY Class for the seven female Rilaya Knights. At the end of the SAMMY Class, it was time for Dinner, and everyone enjoyed Dinner together. At the end of the meal, Maya told the seven new SAMMY Educators to spend the rest of the night in their Residences becoming more familiar with their SAMMY, while the Reunion Girls would take their Duty Assignments for the night.

Then Maya, Riley and the Reunion Girls watched movies. At 10:30 pm, everyone decided that they didn't want to do any sightseeing in London, and they wanted to fly to Dublin in the morning. They then went to their rooms to sleep. When Maya and Riley got into their room, Riley gathered Maya into her arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Maya moaned: "Honey, what was that for?" Riley kissed her again: "Peaches, do you remember I promised we would make love in every one of our Embrace Embassies. Now get your clothes off!" Maya didn't hesitate, she did as she was told and stripped naked, as did Riley. They got into the bed and made love until they both experienced awesome orgasms. Twice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	118. Game: Made In Rilaya Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Rand Calls For A Meeting of the Rilaya Executive Committee.

Sunday, October 27, 2024

While Maya, Riley and their Reunion Girls were in London, the United Kingdom, Evelyn Rand asked Jonathan Turner to arrange for the Rilaya Foundation Executive Committee to meet for Lunch in the Minkus International Core Group Dining Room, in the ERI Building. She also asked that Bradley Thomas be present, too. Jonathan immediately sent a Notification to Cory, Farkle, Haruto, Isadora, Maya, Riley, Stuart, Topanga, and Bradley via his RyNET, setting the meeting time at 1:00 pm. He included Maya and Riley because they were members of the Executive Committee and they may have wanted to participate via their RyNETs.

Bradley, Haruto, and Stuart were already in the ERI Building on the 28th Floor in their Minkus International Core Group Office. Cory, Farkle, Isadora, and Topanga and their RSAs took a TransVAN from the RFB to the Lunch meeting. When they arrived, Bradley met them in the lobby and asked that the RSAs stay in the lobby. He then escorted them to the 28th Floor Special Elevator and they took the fifteen-minute ride to the 28th floor. Bradley assured them that he did not know anything of why Evelyn had asked for this Lunch meeting. 

Evelyn greeted everyone as they got off the elevator, and they all went to be seated at one large table. Evelyn had one of her Chinese Restaurants cater the Lunch, and all of the food already was set out family style. Evelyn told everyone to help themselves and fill their plates. Both iced Tea and hot Tea was on the table also. Everyone filled their plates and began to eat.

While they ate, Evelyn spoke: "The reason I asked for us all to meet today is that I have a Major Proposal to present to you now." Everyone stopped eating and looked at each other. Evelyn continued: "As you all know, my Provisions Division provides Nutritional Health Meals to all Evelyn Rand Inc. employees and to all Rilaya Foundation Knights and Staff around the Globe. That is about 300,000 meals per month. Presently, we produce 225,000 meals per month in our Travis Production Facility and 75,000 meals per month in our Philadelphia Production Facility." She took a sip of hot Tea and continued: "Now, also you know that you want to start providing NHMs to the citizens who live in the Rilaya Park District. That's 6,500 people and pets. Which means that if we provide them with just one NHM per day, we will need to produce almost an additional 200,000 per month, and if we provide them with three meals a day, as we do for all of our people, we will need to produce almost 600,000 meals per month." 

She paused so everyone could absorb the numbers she just presented, took another sip of Tea, and explained: "Rand Inc and Core Group jointly own one square mile of property near Travis Air Force Base in California. We presently are constructing a new Production Facility that will increase our production capability to 3,600,000 NHMs per month. When the Rilaya Foundation RyGEF Programs start, we will need to provide NHMs to those countries, too, until they can convert some of their businesses to NHM Production. So ERI is prepared to purchase another one square mile of property in Kent County, Delaware, near Dover Air Force Base. And construct another Production Facility that will increase our production capability to 3,600,000 NHMs per month there, also. We chose Kent County, Delaware because Dover Air Force Base is a major Air Mobility Command base, just like Travis Air Force Base. And we can then fly our NHMs for the RIGHT-Institute to the Stewart Air National Guard Base at the New York Stewart International Airport, instead of having to ship them via trucks. The Stewart Air National Guard Base also is a major Air Mobility Command base. Or, if we choose to do it, we actually can fly our NHMs to the RIGHT-Institute airstrip." We plan to keep the Philadelphia Production Facility and convert the NHM machinery to be combined with our present Pizza production equipment. Our goal is to produce 20,000 pizzas per day, which is 600,000 per month. Our Pizza business has grown considerably."

Evelyn sat down, adding: "I will give you all some time to absorb everything I just told you, while you refresh your beverages and get more food if you want it." After everyone was done with refreshing their beverages and/or food, Evelyn stood up: "Ok, I have one more point of information to give you, before I share my Proposal with you. Evelyn Rand Inc. has forty-two production facilities around the Globe, and all of them are producing RyNETs 24-hours a day." 

"Ok, to my Proposal: I am the oldest member of the management of all of our organizations. I am 68 years old. The next person in line is Jonathan who is 62 years old. The oldest of the rest of you all is 44 years old. I do not need to manage ERI anymore. So, I am Proposing that we combine Evelyn Rand Inc., Minkus International, and Minkus International Core Group into one, new Organization to be named Made in Rilaya and bring back the old Brand Name of 'Minkii'. And I am Proposing that Made in Rilaya become a Division of the Rilaya Foundation, which is not only a Global Organization, it is now a recognized sovereign Country, just like Vatican City is a recognized sovereign Country. Therefore all of the Equipment, Facilities, and Properties presently owned by our three companies will become owned and by part of the sovereign Country of Rilaya, just as the RIGHT-Institute is now owned and is part of the Rilaya Foundation." She again paused. "I would like to suggest that all of the Evelyn Rand Inc. production facilities be made a part of the Rilaya Technology Division, and the Food production facilities be made a part of the Rilaya Health Division. Everything we Create, Produce, and/or Provide will have 'Made In Rilaya' stamped on it. And that the new Made in Rilaya have Bradley Thomas as its CEO, Haruto Sato as its COO, and Topanga Matthews as its Chief Legal Officer. And that Phyllis Porter becomes the COO of all Food Production. When the new Made in Rilaya purchases the property in Kent County, Delaware, she can move there and have all Food Production Administration moved there, too."

"I want to continue to provide my Global Business Contacts and Experience, and to be the Mentor to the Rilaya Foundation as the Chairwoman of the Board of Directors Executive Committee. But, my Proposal will also require that the Rilaya Foundation appoint a new Executive Administrator for the Health Division and one for the Preparedness Division."

Stuart spoke: "I know the two people who will fit perfectly into those positions, and they both will be here in New York City for Thanksgiving." The Executive Committee accepted Evelyn's Proposal, and it would be voted on at the next Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors meeting in the first week of November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	119. Game: Europe Trip Day 19-Dublin-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Their Reunion Girls Travel To Dublin, Ireland.

Monday, October 28, 2024

Maya, Riley, and their Reunion Girls slept-in until 11:00 am. They prepared to meet for Lunch with the Rilaya London Embrace Embassy Ambassadors and Chief Embassy Assistant at Noon, then to fly to Dublin, Ireland. At the end of Lunch, everyone said their Goodbyes, boarded the TransVAN with the Chief Embassy Assistant and traveled to Farnborough Airport where they boarded their Gulfstream G650. The flight time from London, the United Kingdom to Dublin, Ireland Airport was one and a half hours.

When they arrived at Dublin Airport, they did exactly what they did the day before in London. They were greeted by the Rilaya Dublin Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant and they boarded the TransVAN. They arrived at the Embrace Embassy at 3:25 pm. They were introduced to the two Ambassadors, and they decided that the Official Embrace Embassy Tour would start at 4:00 pm, and would include the SAMMY Class. Francine had arranged for the Dublin Embassy female Staff have the SAMMY Application downloaded into their RyNETs.

At 4:00 pm they did their Official Visit which included a Tour and meeting the Staff, and the Rilaya Uniform Patches Presentation, and the SAMMY Class for the seven female Rilaya Knights. At the end of the SAMMY Class, it was time for Dinner, and everyone enjoyed Dinner together. At the end of the meal, Maya told the seven new SAMMY Educators to spend the rest of the night in their Residences becoming more familiar with their SAMMY, while the Reunion Girls would take their Duty Assignments for the night.

Then Maya, Riley and the Reunion Girls watched movies. At 10:30 pm, Maya told everyone that she had another surprise for them tomorrow, and to be prepared to meet for Breakfast at 9:00 am. They then went to their rooms to sleep. When Maya and Riley got into their room, Maya gathered Riley into her arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Riley moaned: "Peaches, what was that for?" Maya kissed her again: "Oh, Riles, I am so excited to be in Ireland, and to know that tomorrow we get to go see the area in which my great-grandmother, May Clutterbucket, grew up. It will be another Dream-Come-True for me. I am just so excited!"

Riley had not seen Maya this excited in a long time: "Peaches, I am so happy for you! I feel your excitement, too. I know we will have a great adventure tomorrow. Now get your clothes off!" Maya didn't hesitate, she did as she was told and stripped naked, as did Riley. They got into the bed and made love until they both experienced awesome orgasms. Twice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	120. Game: Europe Trip Day 20-May Clutterbucket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reunion Girls Meet Maya and Riley's Great Grandmothers

Tuesday, October 29, 2024

At 9:00 am Maya, Riley, and their Reunion Girls met for Breakfast with the Dublin Embrace Embassy Ambassadors, and their Chief Embassy Assistant. As everyone ate, Maya told the Reunion Girls that today they were going to travel by train to Longford, Ireland, about two hours northwest of Dublin. She then told them a story:

"When Riley and I were in High School, we had a History Class that was taught by our very own Cory Matthews! And our very own Farkle and Smackle were in our class too. Along with a boy named Lucas Friar. And yes to answer your thoughts, both Riley and I liked him and even dated him in High School. He, in fact, was very important to us at that time, as were Farkle and Isadora, because dating him helped Riley and I realize we were in love with each other." There was a collective sigh of "Ahh." Maya took a sip of juice and continued: "Cory attempted to get us excited about the 1960s, but nobody seemed interested, so he decided to let us teach ourselves, by having us research their ancestors who lived during that time, which Cory dubbed 'living history.' I will never forget what he told us... 'Don't let your history be one of missed opportunities. Learn from the past.'" Maya looked at Riley, as she sat down and took another sip of juice. 

Riley stood and continued the story: "So the five of us went to the library to start our assignment. Actually, Farkle did most of the research and he discovered something weird." Maya interjected: "Amazing, actually." Riley continued: "He found out that on the night of December 14, 1961, somehow, Maya and my Great Grandmothers, and Farkle and Lucas' Great Grandfathers all met at a small place in Greenwich Village called the Cafe Hey! It was located where our Topanga's is today."

"The cafe was what was called a 'Coffee House,' she made air-quotes, and it appeared to be owned by Farkle's Great Grandfather, who was named Ginsburg. We never discovered his last name so we still aren't 100% sure he was Farkle's Great Grandfather. Anyway, this cafe had what we now refer to as 'Open Mic Nights', she again made air-quotes, where people shared their talents. Ginsburg read the poems he wrote, and other people would sing songs they wrote." Riley then suggested, as she sat down, they stop the story so that the dishes could be taken away and everyone's beverage was refilled.

Maya stood up: "So, Farkle's research found a Journal written by Riley's Great Grandmother, Rosie McGee. In her Journal, she wrote that it was her first time in the cafe, where she met Ginsburg, who she described as a beatnik/bartender who, following his stage performance, directed her attention to another new customer, a blonde wearing a crown of flowers around her head, sitting alone at a different table. Ginsburg let Rosie choose who she wanted to sit with, so she decided to sit with 'The Girl with the Long Blonde Hair', Maya made air-quotes, as Rosie described her, who identified herself as May Clutterbucket. Who is my Great Grandmother!"

"According to Rosie's Journal, she and May seemed to hit it off. When Rosie asked about May's current plans, May replied that she was going to an art gathering in Topanga Canyon, California when the bus she was riding in broke down a few blocks away. May added that she had just arrived from Ireland, where she was born and raised. Rosie then wrote in her Journal, 'Topanga, what a beautiful name for something you want to love', which inspired the name of her granddaughter, our own Topanga Matthews!"

"She wrote in her Journal that May had a guitar and performed a song on stage, and was then followed by a mysterious man in black, who introduced himself as Merlin Scoggins, Lucas' Great Grandfather, and he also sang a song. After his performance, he sat with the girls and briefly got acquainted with Rosie and May. After Merlin left, May got up and also left. Rosie never heard from either of them after that night."

Riley stood up next to Maya: "Maya continued to do research on May Clutterbucket and found that her father was Colm Clutterbucket and he was a farmer in County Longford, Ireland. So, today, we are going to Longford to see the area where Maya's Great-Great Grandfather and her Great Grandmother May lived. So we will leave for the train station in twenty minutes. And we will come back and spend the night here."

Everyone, including the Chief Embassy Assistant, boarded one of the Embassy TransVANs and went to the Irish Rail station, where they boarded the train and spent the next two hours watching the countryside pass them as the Chief shared information about the areas they were seeing. They arrived at the Longford train station at 2:55 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	121. Game: Europe Trip Day 20-Longford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Their Reunion Girls Travel To Longford, Ireland, Maya's Ancestral Home

Tuesday, October 29, 2024

Upon arriving in Longford, Ireland, Maya's Ancestral Home, Maya, Riley, their Reunion Girls, and their Dublin Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant decided that they should start their Tour of the area by doing what they believed to be the correct first thing to do. Visit an Irish Pub. The Chief Embassy Assistant had made arrangements for one of the Embassy TransVANs to be provided for their Tour of the area. Both the TransVAN Driver and Navigator were female Rilaya Knights, as was everyone else. From the Irish Rail station they took their TransVAN to the first Pub they came across. They decided that they should do an impromptu Beer Tasting. The Pub had four different brands of beer, so a pair of Pints of each brand was ordered and all of the beers were sampled by all of them, except their TransVAN Driver and Navigator, and the Chief Embassy Assistant, who, acting as Tour Guide, ordered non-alcoholic drinks.

Their Tour Guide told them that Longford was served by the Irish Rail Sligo-Dublin intercity service and that the Longford railway station opened on November 8, 1855, and had been in continuous service for nearly 170 years. Maya realized that her Great Grandmother May must have taken that train ride to Dublin on her way to America in December 1961.

Their Tour Guide continued to tell them Longford was the County Town of County Longford and it was built on the banks of the River Camlin. The County was part of the Midlands Region, in the province of Leinster. It was named after the town of Longford. The population of the county was approximately 45,000 and Longford was the largest town in the county, with a population of approximately 15,000 people. When they all had finished their Beer Tasting and they had returned from the Ladies Room, their Tour Guide asked what they wanted to see next?

Maya, knowing they were going to visit Longford on this trip, had studied to learn all about the area. She answered for the group: "As you know, we met with his Holiness, Pope Francis, last week, so we certainly want to see St. Mel's Cathedral with its stained glass windows created by the Harry Clarke studios, especially 'The Consecration of St. Mel as Bishop of Longford' and we want to see the restored 'St Anne' and the 'Resurrection'." So they boarded their TransVAN and went to see the Cathedral. When they arrived at the Cathedral, their Tour Guide explained: "The town serves as the Cathedral Town of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Ardagh and Clonmacnoise. St. Mel's Cathedral was dedicated to Saint Mel, the founder of the diocese of Ardagh. It was designed by architect John Benjamin Keane, who also designed St. Francis Xavier's Church on Gardiner Street in Dublin."

Riley, holding Maya's hand during the Tour, asked her: "Maya, did you know we have a St. Francis Xavier's Catholic Church back home, located on the northeast corner of our Rilaya Park District?" Maya answered: "Actually, Riles, I do know that. I don't remember when I learned that, but I do know that. They have a Church, an Elementary School and a High School with both Lay people and Nuns as teachers, a Food Pantry, and they provide a Free Meal to the homeless every Sunday. And they even have a Convent for the Nuns." Riley looked at her with a smile on her face: "Wow, Maya, you remembered all of that?" Maya smiled back at Riley: "Yeah, I do. Wait, wait, I remember now, Jennifer told me all about St. Francis because she did some research to help determine whether or not the Church might need a Rilaya Donation. She told me that a majority of our Park District citizens are Catholic, and that is their Church and School." Riley nodded: "Well we really should visit that Church when we return." Maya leaned over and pecked Riley's lips: "That's my Riles!"

Their Tour Guide had everyone get back on-board their TransVAN and informed them that she had made arrangements for them to visit the town's newly renovated state-of-the-art Backstage Theatre. The renovations consisted mainly of increasing the number of seats to 1,000. They were met by the Theatre General Manager and the Productions Manager, who gave them a complete tour of the whole Theatre Complex that included dressing rooms, rehearsal rooms, wardrobe storage areas, a new restaurant that would open in two weeks, a gift shop, and the administrative offices. Maya was making mental notes the whole time.

This time when everyone got back on-board their TransVAN, their Tour Guide told them that it was time for Dinner, and they had a choice as a group, to either go to a restaurant and have full meals, or they could go to another Pub and have Pub Food and more Beer Tasting. No one wanted to go to a restaurant. She laughed and let them know that on their way to the next Pub, they were going into the Lisamuck area of the town, where they would see the Irish Prison Service's Headquarters, which had a Sculpture by renowned artist Remco de Fou which, apart from the Spire in Dublin, was the largest piece of sculpture in Ireland. They stopped at the sculpture to allow Maya and Riley to take photographs from all angles.

Their next stop was a different Pub, where they spent the next two hours doing Irish Beer Tasting and Irish Pub Food Tasting, too. The Driver, Navigator, and Chief all drank non-alcoholic drinks, as did Maya and Riley, too. They both pulled out their RyNETs from their SAMMY Satchels. Riley began to organize all of the photographs she had taken today. And she knew Maya was transforming all of her mental notes of the Backstage Theatre visit into written form. But they all did participate in the Irish Pub Food Tasting.

They left the Pub and traveled to the Longford Railway Station, arriving at 10:30 pm, which had become their normal bedtime on this Europe Trip. Everyone slept during the two-hour express train ride back to Dublin. And then they all went to sleep as soon as they arrived in their rooms in their Dublin Embrace Embassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	122. Game: Europe Trip Day 21-Going Home-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Riley, and Their Reunion Girls Go Home

Wednesday, October 30, 2024

Maya, Riley, and their Reunion Girls were all packed and ready to fly home to the USA.

At 10:00 am everyone met for Brunch with the Rilaya Dublin Embrace Embassy Ambassadors and their Chief Embassy Assistant, with whom they shared the details of their Longford Trip yesterday. At Noon, they said their goodbyes and thank yous and boarded the TransVAN, with the Chief, and traveled to Farnborough Airport where their Gulfstream G650 was waiting to take them back to Teterboro Airport in New Jersey, just seven hours away.

During their flight most of the girls slept, occasionally getting a beverage and snacks. Maya and Riley took the opportunity to go to the cabin restroom and renew their membership in the Mile-High Club. This time Riley was in charge. She had suggested that she and Maya wear their Rilaya Dress Uniforms, but with their Satin Silk bras, panties, and thigh-high stockings. Since they had plenty of flight-time, Riley decided Maya should not be wearing anything but thigh-high stockings and her high heels. Riley proceeded to take off Maya's dress, bra, and panties. Riley then used her mouth and tongue on every exposed part of Maya. Riley became the dominate girl by putting Maya's panties into Maya's mouth to reduce the sound of her moaning. Maya loved being submissive to Riley and did everything Riley told her to do. When Riley put two fingers into Maya's pussy, though, she had to put her other hand over Maya's pantie-stuffed mouth to silence her increased moaning. After thirty minutes of pleasure, Maya's lower half was covered with sweet liquid, as was Riley's fingers. Riley removed the panties from Maya's mouth and then instructed Maya to clean Riley's fingers with her mouth. Maya loved the taste of sweet liquid on Riley's fingers. When Maya finished her cleaning duty, Riley cleaned Maya's lower half with her mouth and tongue, which was difficult because Maya kept producing sweet liquid as Riley tried to clean her. Finally, after forty-five minutes of making love, Riley dressed Maya and they went back to their seats. This time they did not forget any clothing.

When Riley assisted Maya getting back in her seat, she buckled Maya's seat belt and brought her a beverage and snacks. Riley brought back a beverage for herself and they shared the snacks. Then they both slept the rest of the flight, not noticing that several of the Reunion Girls also renewed their memberships. They arrived in New Jersey just after 2:00 pm and were greeted by Aubrey, Darby, and Sarah with hugs and kisses. They boarded the TransVAN and went home to the RFB, where they were escorted to the Rilaya Essence Dining Room. 

In the Essence Dining Room was a Welcome Home party waiting for them. Everyone was there, including all of the Rilaya Board of Directors, even Evelyn Rand. Also attending was everyone who lived in the RFB, with a few new additional people. Morgan Matthews had moved from Philadelphia. She now had the responsibility to manage all Rilaya Regional Representatives in the 51 States of the USA. And there were three new people who really surprised Maya and Riley. Riley's Uncle Eric Matthews, Cory and Morgan's brother, and his life-partner Jack Hunter, Shawn's step-brother, and their business partner Thomas Jonathan Murphy had moved into the RFB also! Eric had retired from being a Senator, and he, Jack, and Thomas had started their own business as national Political Consultants. Cory, Morgan, Shawn, and Topanga had convinced them to join the Rilaya Foundation Management Essence. Alan and Amy had come from Philadelphia to attend the party, too.

At the end of the party, Maya and Riley went to their Eighth Floor Penthouse Home. They took a shower together and put on their Satin Silk Robes and house-heels. They then took a bottle of champagne and two flutes to their patio where they just drank champagne and quietly shared the view of Manhattan. They had really enjoyed their Europe Trip, but they were so happy to be home, too. Maya turned to Riley: "Honey, thank you for a wonderful trip, I love you so much!" Riley looked into Maya's blue eyes: "Peaches, thank you for a wonderful trip, and you know I love you so much!" They held hands as they continued to enjoy their champagne and their view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	123. Game: Country of RILAYA-RY, RyFIN, and UTC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Country of Rilaya Expands Around The Globe

Thursday, October 31, 2024

At 9:00 am Jonathan Turner called the meeting to order. Every member of the Rilaya Foundation around the Globe, including every Embrace Embassy Ambassador, Rilaya Regional Representative, and their Staff members, was in attendance. And in attendance was every Employee of Evelyn Rand Inc., Minkus International Core Group, the RIGHT-Institute, and every Rilaya Knight. Also in attendance was every Board Member and Employee of the New York City Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Community Center, and the New School, both physically located in the Rilaya Park District. Plus every Citizen, and a Representative of every Business, Group, and Organization located in the Rilaya Park District of New York City, New York USA was in attendance. As were Representatives of the Holy See, every RyGEF nation, the United Nations, and every State and the Federal Governments of the United States of America. All together just over 30,000 people were attending this meeting either physically in the Essence Dining Room or via each person's RyNET or via RyCOMM, the Rilaya Communications Network.

Jonathan announced: "Tomorrow, November 1, 2024, at 12:00:01 am Eastern Standard Time, which will be 05:00:01 Hours tomorrow morning Coordinated Universal Time (UTC), our Country of Rilaya will officially come into existence and start their Global Mission. The first item on our Agenda today is a vote of the Rilaya Foundation Board of Directors to approve the acceptance of the following Businesses, Groups, Institutions, Organizations, and Territories to become part of the Country of Rilaya: Evelyn Rand Inc. and Minkus International Core Group, to be known as Made in Rilaya, will become part of our Rilaya Technology Division, while the Rilaya Knights section of the Minkus International Core Group, will become part of our Preparedness Division; the New York City Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Community Center, to be known as the Rilaya Global Community Center, the New School, to be known as the Rilaya Global University, and the Rilaya Institute for Global Health and Technology, to be known as the Rilaya Global Institute, will become a part of our Rilaya Education Division. In addition, the Rilaya Foundation, with Jennifer Minkus as Executive Administrator, will become part of the Rilaya Economics-Financial Division; and the Rilaya Sisterhood of the Red Ribbon will become a part of our Executive Office. All Divisions and other Staff of the Rilaya Foundation will become Divisions and Staff of the Country of Rilaya Government."

"In addition, all individuals who live and/or work in the Territory of these Businesses and Organizations, including the Rilaya Park District, which all will become part of the Country of Rilaya, may become Citizens of the Country of Rilaya, regardless of their citizenship of any other country around the Globe."

Jonathan then told the Rilaya Foundation Board Members to cast their votes using their RyNETs. He then announced that all Board Members had voted to approve the proposal. The Country of Rilaya just added ten times its size in territory and increased in population by just over 9,000 people. Everyone present at the meeting clapped and cheered. The Rilaya Pure Essence and most of the other Rilaya Management Essence began to have happy tears because, in less than six months, they had created and developed an entire Country that was bringing Peace and Prosperity around the Globe.

Jonathan thanked everyone for their approval of the Official Creation of the country of Rilaya. He then introduced Dr. Isadora Smackle. Smackle stood: "Becoming a new country requires several universal improvements. At the moment Rilaya comes into existence tomorrow morning, two improvements will be: The first universal improvement is Rilaya will convert all Time measurement and displays to Coordinated Universal Time (UTC) so that all Rilaya territories will have one coordinated time zone. And note that UTC is constant, it does not recognize Daylight Savings Time or other local time changes and is displayed as a 24:00 Hours Clock. The Technology Division has prepared a RyNET Application that will display the Rilaya UTC Time, the Rilaya Government Office Time which is in the Eastern Standard Time Zone and will be known as RyTime, and the Local Time Zone time. This new Application has been downloaded into all RyNETs, including those now in service, those that are in our inventory, and those that are being manufactured. Look at your RyNETs now. Across the top of your screen, you will see all three Time Zones." Everyone looked at their RyNET and saw a new Time App had been downloaded.

"The second universal improvement is the Internet Rilaya Uniform Resource Locator (URL) will change: Rilaya will use the HTTPS Protocol and it will use the approved Top-Level Domain (TLD) country-code of RY. Our new Official Rilaya Government URL will be https://rilaya.gov.ry. And that URL also has been downloaded into all RyNETs. The Technology Division staff will do the research and conversion of all other Rilaya URLs used around the Globe. We estimate that will take up to one week to complete." Smackle looked up and saw most people were nodding that they understood what she had just told them.

Smackle continued: "I want everyone to understand one very important fact: Rilaya is a completely Paperless Country; every Communication and every Document is done via your RyNET. And ALL of your Personal Records of your entire Life are available on your RyNET. The RyCOMM is the most secure Communications and Records Management System in the world. And the BioSECURE feature of your RyNET guarantees that NO ONE can access your personal information without your permission. But, when you convert to the RyFIN Monetary System, ALL Financial Transactions will be transparent and accessible to everyone who uses the RyFIN Monetary System. The use of the RyFIN instead of your current FIAT Currency will reduce crime by at least 95%!"

Smackle turned to look at Farkle: "On December 15, 2024, Rilaya will convert from the FIAT United States Dollar to the Rilaya RyFIN currency. At that time, all Financial Transactions made in Rilaya will use the RyFIN. Between now and December 14, 2024, the Rilaya Economics-Financial Division will accept all FIAT Currencies used throughout the new Rilaya, and convert them into RyFIN and record those transactions in the RyFIN Monetary System. The RyFIN Application also has been downloaded into your RyNETs. And beginning December 15, 2024, all financial transactions in Rilaya will be made using your RyNET; there will no longer be any physical money in Rilaya."

Smackle looked over to Riley: "The Communications Division will start immediately to issue RyNETs to everyone in Rilaya. Most Rilaya Citizens and all Rilaya Knights have theirs already. Everyone who wants to become a Citizen of Rilaya may apply for Citizenship using their RyNET. Those who are approved will receive their Rilaya Passport via their RyNET. Everyone who has a RyNET right now will receive their Rilaya Passport by Friday of this week. And, as a point of information, our Passports are Electronic, and have been designed by Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter."

Jonathan thanked Smackle for her presentation and ended the meeting: "Thank you to everyone who has attended our Country of Rilaya meeting. Everyone who is here in the Essence Dining Room is invited to have Brunch, now being served Buffet Style. And, all members of the Board and our Staff are invited to our Rilaya Midnight Celebration here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	124. Game: St. Francis Xavier Parish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley Learn About St Francis Xavier Parish

Thursday, October 31, 2024

At the Brunch directly following the Rilaya Board Meeting, Maya and Riley made a point to sit across from the two Priests who were seated and ready to begin their meal. Maya and Riley introduced themselves, as did the Priests. One of the Priests, who was Cardinal Dolan's personal representative, told them: "We know who you two are, and we are very happy to meet you in person. His Holiness, Pope Francis, telephoned His Eminence Cardinal Dolan personally. The Pope told Cardinal Dolan, who is the Archbishop of New York, about your visit with him at the Holy See, and instructed the Cardinal to immediately contact the Rilaya Foundation. And we were pleasantly surprised to receive your invitation to attend today's meeting." The Priest nodded toward the other Priest, Reverend Daniel Corrou, SJ: "Reverend Daniel has been the acting Pastor of St. Francis Xavier Church, and he now will be your Catholic Church Contact Person as the new Papal Ambassador to Rilaya." Rev. Daniel then said: "Let us pray." He said a prayer that Blessed both their meal and their future work together.

Rev. Daniel then told Maya and Riley all about the St. Francis Xavier Church and Parish. "The Church was established in 1847 by Reverend John Larkin, a Jesuit priest. The Church Parish encompasses all of Rilaya that was the Rilaya Park District part of New York City, NY. Today, the Church provides both Elementary and High School education. Since 1847, Xavier High School has provided superior academic education to young men, encouraging them to grow intellectually, spiritually, and physically. Rooted in the Jesuit tradition, the school is committed to guiding your son to be Men for Others, who work for the greater glory of God and the world. It is a bold mission, but one that when undertaken wholeheartedly yields magnificent results, just as the Mission of Rilaya does also."

He continued: The High School has 1,100 students, with 800 of them living in what was your Rilaya Park District; now Rilaya City, I guess. Classes include All of the basic Core subjects and a Computer lab, and, of course, Religious Instruction. Our Sports programs include: Basketball, Baseball, Bowling, Track, Football, Golf, Hockey, Rugby, Soccer, Swimming, Tennis, and Wrestling; Extra-curricular activities include: Film Club, Science Fiction Club, Ski/Snowboarding Club, School Newspaper, Photography Club, Asian American Culture Society, Dramatics Society, and Boxing Club. And we have a Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps program with 250 student-cadets. There are 85 Faculty members, 15 are Nuns and 15 Jesuit Priests, the rest are lay-teachers who have at least a Masters Degree. Also, 100 of our students will be attending your Rilaya Camp/LEXPLORATION Event this coming weekend. I understand that it will be the very first one to be held. The students are very excited to be attending."

Rev. Daniel took a sip of his beverage, then continued: "Xavier Mission Inc., is our multi-service community outreach organization housed at the Church. It operates the Xavier Parish Shelter, and our Food Pantry, and our Sunday Meals Program. I hope we can work together to expand those programs."

Maya spoke first: "Thank you so much for providing us with the history and current activities of your Church Parish!" Riley added: "Yes, Thank You, we are looking forward to working with St. Francis and the entire Catholic Church. And, welcome Ambassador Reverend Father Daniel to Rilaya!" Everyone chuckled. They finished their meals and said their goodbyes, and promised to meet again at the Camp/LEXPLORATION Event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.


	125. Game: RILAYA Day-November 1, 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Country of RILAYA Becomes Official

Thursday, October 31, 2024 - Local Time 11:30 pm / RyTime 11:30 pm / UTC 04:30 Hours Friday, November 1, 2024 

At 11:30 pm in the Rilaya Essence Dining Room the Rilaya Board of Directors and all people living in the Rilaya Foundation Building were enjoying finger sandwiches and beverages. They were celebrating the official establishment of their Country of RILAYA and the beginning of a whole new series of adventures that would allow them to fulfill their Mission of providing Peace and Prosperity around the Globe.

At 11:50 pm, their celebration began to be broadcast on all Channels of both MinkCOMM and RyCOMM. Over 4 billion people around the Globe already had access to one or more of these Communications Channels. Every member of the Rilaya Foundation around the Globe, including every Embrace Embassy Ambassador, Rilaya Regional Representative, and their Staff members, and every Rilaya Knight was tuned-in via their RyNET.

At 11:59:50 pm the count-down began: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one... Everyone in the Essence Dining Room raised a flute of champagne and cheered loudly: "Happy Rilaya Day!" Their Country of RILAYA was now officially the newest Country in the world. The Rilaya Park District of New York City, New York USA, immediately became the Capital of Rilaya, now to be known as Rilaya City. Rilaya City was small with its borders being 8th Avenue and Greenwich Avenue on the West, 5th Avenue on the East, West 16th Street on the North, and West 11th Street on the South. The governments of New York City, the State of New York, and the USA each received $1 Billion dollars as compensation for the purchase of all government activities, buildings, equipment, and real property and the loss of future Fees and Taxes.

The Rilaya Government Building (RGB), previously named the Rilaya Foundation Building, was near the center of Rilaya City. And new Facilities acquired within Rilaya City included the Rilaya Global Community Center, previously known as the New York City Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Community Center; and the Rilaya Global University, previously known as the New School, with its 16-story University Center that had state-of-the-art classrooms, a library-research center, a new auditorium, a cafeteria and an event café, along with a 600-bed student residence. Also in Rilaya City was the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery; the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village, where Maya and Riley had their wedding one year ago, which was recently acquired by RILAYA; and St. Francis Xavier Catholic Church and Schools, with its Xavier Mission Programs.

Although the Rilaya Community Events Center, in which Topanga's was located, was just outside of the Rilaya City border, across the street from the northwest corner of Washington Square Park, it was still part of and property of RILAYA, as was the Made In Rilaya Building, previously named the Minkus International Building, then named the ERI Building, located on Charlton Street near Sixth Avenue.

All Rilaya Foundation Facilities and Real Estate around the Globe, as was all Made In Rilaya, previously known as Evelyn Rand Inc., Minkus International, Minkus International Core Group, and the Rilaya Global Institute, previously known as the RIGHT-Institute, and including the Rilaya Camp facilities on its property, were now a part of the Country of RILAYA. Each Rilaya Foundation Embrace Regional Office in the United States was now a Rilaya Embrace Embassy and part of the Country of RILAYA. The Embrace Regional Representatives were now Ambassadors and their Embrace RSA was now their Embrace Chief Embassy Assistant.

Two new people were attending the Rilaya Celebration: Harvey "Harley" Keiner. Harley had graduated high school with Cory, Jennifer, Shawn, Stuart, and Topanga in 1998. He stayed in Philadelphia several years after graduation, working in the maintenance department of a manufacturing company. He started online classes at the McCann School of Business and Technology. After several years of study, he received an Associate of Arts Degree in Commercial and Industrial Maintenance. He also stayed in touch with Jonathan Turner who had provided him with some counseling in his senior year of high school, which helped him to stop being a bully, and begin to mature. When he shared that he had received his Associate of Arts degree, Jonathan suggested that he may want to move to New York City and work at one of the schools for which Jonathan was responsible as Superintendent of the New York Board of Education.

Harley accepted Jonathan's offer and moved to New York City. When he arrived, he met with Jonathan, who had invited Cory to their meeting. Harley and Cory immediately renewed their friendship, and Harley became the Janitor at Cory's middle school, where he met Farkle, Lucas, Maya, Riley, Smackle, and Zay. When Cory transferred to the high school with Riley and friends, Harley transferred with them too. And Harley started to take online college classes to get his Bachelor's Degree. Several years after Riley and friends graduated from high school, Harley earned a Bachelor's Degree and Jonathan promoted him to be the Manager of School Facilities. While Riley and friends attended college, he continued to study and earned a Master of Science Degree in Facility Management.

Jonathan, Cory, and Topanga knew about Harley's education and employment successes. And they knew that Rilaya would need a Global Manager of Facilities, Property, and Real Estate. They asked Harley to be that Manager. He had accepted and moved into one of the Seventh Floor HAPTs in the RFB that afternoon. He would be part of the Preparedness Division and started in his new position the moment Rilaya became a Country.

The other new person who was attending the Rilaya Celebration was Kerri Ableson, who graduated with Maya and Riley, and was at one-time their best friend until she moved away. She was in Cory's History Class in high school. Farkle had run across her at Topanga's several weeks ago. They had coffee, and Farkle learned she was looking for new employment. They shared their contact information. Farkle shared her information with Cory and suggested that perhaps Cory could offer her a position in the Education Division. Cory contacted her and interviewed her. He hired her as the Chief Administrative Assistant of the Education Division.

One additional item that was necessary for the new Country: Security. The Rilaya Elite Security Unit, part of the RILAYA Preparedness Division, had arrived in the afternoon from their Rilaya Institute Headquarters and moved into one floor of the University Center. They had landed their TransCopters and EscortCopters in the TransCopter Landing Area located in a secure area of the Rilaya Family Park. Their TransVANs had arrived in the morning and were waiting at the Landing Area. They wore their Rilaya Knights Field Uniforms with the Rilaya Flag and Rilaya Knights Emblems on their right shoulder. The moment RILAYA became a Country, they deployed throughout Rilaya City to provide assistance and security to its Citizens and visitors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	126. Game: RILAYA Day Celebration-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Celebrate Their New Country With A Honeymoon Game

Friday, November 1, 2024 - Local Time 12:15 am / RyTime 12:15 am / UTC 04:15 Hours

Everyone who was in the Rilaya Essence Dining Room to celebrate the establishment of Rilaya as a Country had their champagne flutes refilled and Jonathan made one more toast: "To Rilaya, long may we always fulfill our Mission!" Everyone repeated: "To Rilaya!" Then everyone hugged each other and returned to their HAPTs or their Residences. Maya and Riley were the last to leave. When they got on the elevator to return to their Eighth Floor Penthouse Home, Maya kissed Riley: "You know Honey, we should do something really memorable to celebrate. Something we will never forget."

As the elevator doors closed, but before Riley pressed the Up Button for their floor, she had a flashback to Saturday, August 17, 2024, when Maya had confessed to her: "... I really enjoy when we play our Mistress/Princess Games. But I have to confess, Honey, I prefer to be the Princess who is submissive to you, my Mistress. I have always been submissive to you. Since the first time I told you 'Whatever you want, Riles'. Out in the world, I have had to be tough to survive, then you came into my life and I had to be tougher to protect you, too." Riley nodded: "You know how much I appreciate your love and protection all of these years. You have always been there for me." Maya smiled and continued: "But when I'm home with you, I don't have to be tough and protective. You are my safe place and I can be relaxed and safe with you, Honey. And letting you put me into naked bondage is the ultimate release for me. I am completely open to you, both literally and physically. And, oh, I love what you do to me so much." Riley remembered that date because it was so rare for her wife to share her true personal feelings like that. The remembrance made Riley smile.

Riley kissed Maya with passion: "You know, Peaches, it's my turn to say to you 'Whatever you want.' So I am going to make our celebration something we will never forget, starting right now. Princess Maya, strip for me." Maya's eyes grew big as she asked: "Right here, right now, Mistress Riley?" Mistress nodded her head yes: "Leave your heels on, of course." Princess immediately began taking her clothes off and handed them to Mistress. She now stood in front of Mistress with only her high heels on, and her eyes looking down at the floor. Mistress pushed the Up Button: "Princess, I promise to make our celebration so memorable that we will always remember it!" She pulled Princess to her and kissed her with passion again, as she put two fingers into Princess' Pussy. Princess immediately moaned in pleasure as she closed her eyes.

Then something very unexpected happened. The elevator stopped at the Fourth Floor, the Rilaya Technology Division Laboratory floor. When the doors opened, Smackle was standing there. She looked at Riley, then the naked Maya with Riley's fingers in her pussy. Smackle boarded the elevator and casually spoke as she nodded to Riley and Maya: "Mistress Riley, Princess Maya. Happy Rilaya Day!" She reached over and pressed the Seventh Floor Up Button and stepped back. The elevator moved up to the Seventh Floor and the doors opened. Smackle leaned over and kissed Maya on her lips, then kissed Riley on her lips, as she departed and repeated: "Happy Rilaya Day!" Both Maya and Riley were blushing, but they both had big smiles on their faces.

When the elevator doors opened at their Eighth Floor Penthouse Home, Mistress took Princess' hand and gently pulled her into their bedroom where she had Princess sit on the bed. Riley went into their bathroom and returned with Toby. Princess' eyes got big again as Mistress opened Toby and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Princess just rolled over on the bed and put her hands behind her back. Mistress closed the handcuffs around Princess' wrists and pulled her back into a sitting position.

Mistress went back into Toby and brought out two pairs of Clover Clamps, which she attached one pair to Princess' nipples, and intertwined the second pair around the chain of the first pair and attached them to Princess' pussy lips so that when she pulled on the chain, it would pull on Princess in both places. She placed a large fluffy towel on the bed as she pushed Princess on top of it, then pulled out the spreader bar which she attached to Princess' ankles and spread it as far as she could. Princess was now completely open to her. Mistress got up from the bed and started to walk out of the bedroom. Princess immediately asked: "Are you going to leave me like this? Where are you going?" Mistress simply answered over her shoulder: "To get the champagne, of course!"

Mistress returned with a bottle of champagne, one flute already filled with champagne, and her RyNET. She put the bottle and RyNET on the bedside table as she sat on the bed. She helped Princess raise her head enough to drink the whole flute. Mistress put the empty flute on the bedside table and reached into Toby once again. She brought out the blue ballgag and placed it into Princess' mouth and secured it around the back of Princess' head.

Mistress picked up her RyNET as she stood up from the bed. She began to take photographs of Princess, both close-ups and full figures from every angle saying: "Princess, now you can use these to make an AIB of yourself. Princess just moaned into the ballgag. Mistress finished taking photographs and put her RyNET back onto the bedside table. She turned back to Princess and moved her toward the end of the bed so that her spread legs were just over the edge. Mistress went into the bathroom again and returned with the chair she used when she did her makeup. She leaned down and removed Princess' high heels. She then leaned down and licked the sole of Princess' right foot. Princess moaned loudly into her ballgag.

Mistress spent the next twenty minutes licking both of Princess' soles and sucking her toes individually, while Princess moaned and twitched on the bed. When Mistress noticed sweet liquid was starting to flow down Princess' legs, she stopped what she was doing and licked the sweet liquid off, savoring the taste of her Princess. Mistress reached into Toby again, this time she brought out Princess' Strawberry Rabbit vibrator, which she inserted into Princess' pussy. Using the Rabbit remote control she turned it on the low setting, which made Princess' moan even more. Mistress pulled out the Blindfold from Toby and placed over Princess' eyes. Her Princess was now in another state of mind and didn't even hear her when she picked up the bottle of champagne and flute and walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen she put the champagne bottle back into the cooler and then poured two glasses of pineapple juice and prepared a plate of fresh fruit while toasting a bagel. She put a schmear of cream cheese on the toasted bagel and twenty minutes later brought all that she had prepared back to their bedroom, putting everything on the bedside table. She picked up her RyNET and took more photographs of her wife in bondage. Princess had actually fallen asleep. She started to awaken when Mistress started removing all of the bondage gear, placing it back in Toby, ending their Honeymoon Game. Riley sat on the bed and shared the food and juice with her wife. After finishing their snack, Riley undressed completely. She then carried Maya to the shower, honeymoon style. They showered and returned to their bed, with Riley spooning Maya this time. They kissed, said "Happy Rilaya Day" to each other, and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	127. Game: RILAYA Guidelines and Procedures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Country Of RILAYA Creates Global Guidelines And Procedures While Adjusting Its Administrative Divisions

Friday, November 1, 2024 - Local Time 02:15 pm / RyTime 02:15 pm / UTC 18:15 Hours

Jonathan Called to Order the Rilaya Board of Directors Executive Committee, consisting of Bradley, Cory, Evelyn, Farkle, Haruto, Isadora, Maya, Riley, Stuart, and Topanga who were all physically present in the Essence Dining Room. Aubrey was in attendance as the Rilaya Chief Administrative Assistant and Secretary of the Board of Directors. He started the meeting by telling everyone that Evelyn Rand was now the Chairperson of the Rilaya Board of Directors Executive Committee, and she would Chair this meeting.

Evelyn made a single statement: "Happy Rilaya Day! Our Country of Rilaya, being a Sovereign Nation, now has No Laws of any government, anywhere around the Globe, that must be obeyed!" She paused to let every one consider her statement. She continued: "And, Rilaya, being a Sovereign Nation, has No Laws of its own that must be obeyed! Our Rilaya Foundation Guidelines and Procedures are not valid now. We have to enact Laws now." She again paused to let every one consider her statements.

She continued: "But the first thing we have to do is to decide what form of Government we want for Rilaya. I strongly recommend we continue our Business Model, with Global Guidelines and Procedures instead of Laws. And our Rilaya Management Essence continues with our Pure Essence of Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter; Stuart Minkus the Chairperson of our Board of Directors; Jonathan Turner as our President and CEO; and Topanga Matthews, our COO and Chief Legal Officer, will have the new title of Executive Vice-President. Additionally, Bradley Thomas, who is the CEO of Made in Rilaya; and Haruto Sato, who is COO of Made in Rilaya, will be Rilaya Vice-Presidents. Aubrey McAvoy will continue to be the Rilaya Chief Administrative Assistant and the Secretary of the Board of Directors. And we will continue with our Management Essence Administrative Divisions. Those Rilaya Essence Administrative Divisions and their Executive Administrators, who will continue to serve on the Rilaya Board of Directors, are:

Communications Division/Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter

Ecological Division/Vanessa and Zay Babineaux

Economic-Financial Division/Farkle Minkus

Education Division/Cory Matthews

Health Division/The new Executive Administrator will start her duties on the day after Thanksgiving. Phyllis Porter is now the Essence Department Administrator of the Nutritional Health Department in the Health Division. Phyllis will continue to be a member of the Rilaya Board of Directors.

Preparedness Division/The new Executive Administrator will start his duties on the day after Thanksgiving. A new Executive Administrator is necessary because Haruto is presently the COO of Made In Rilaya, the Rilaya Institute Regent, and now a Rilaya Essence Vice-President. Today, Maria Juarez becomes the new Rilaya Regent, which as you know, is our new title for the Global Commander of the Rilaya Knights. Maria will continue to be a member of the Rilaya Board of Directors.

Technology Division/Dr. Isadora Smackle."

She again paused, took a sip of water, and then stated: "Our Country of Rilaya Mission Statement remains: To Create and Provide the New Economic, Ecological, Health, and Education Standards for the Entire Global Community by continuing the Global Objectives: To Provide Clean Air and Clean Water, Improve Nutritional Health, Provide Sustainable Education, and Maintain an Instantaneous and Transparent Economic System."

Evelyn continued: "In anticipation of Rilaya becoming a Country, Stuart and Topanga have been preparing new Global Guidelines and Procedures (RyGAPs). And we are prepared to share their work with you now." What actually had happened was that Stuart accessed the KLEai 3200 to provide a copy of the Global Guidelines and Procedures of the Future Time world in the Thirty-Third Century. He then programmed the KLEai 3200 to create a document with all of these Guidelines and Procedures to be modified to be correct in the Present Time and appropriate for the Country of Rilaya. He then shared that new document with Topanga and they made additional additions and corrections. Since the new Present Time document did not impact the Future Time document, there was no Time Continuum Causality effect.

Topanga stood up as Evelyn sat down. Topanga stated: "The proposed Rilaya Global Guidelines and Procedures are now on your RyNET. Evelyn, Stuart, and I believe we have a comprehensive document that provides the Guidelines we need to accomplish our Global Mission, without being hard laws. These are Guidelines that can be modified as actual real-time situations occur. This Executive Committee will act as the final 'Judges', as she made air-quotes, who will determine any actions that may be considered not appropriate. I'm sure we all agree that we do not want to create a governmental bureaucracy. Each Division can develop its own Guidelines that are appropriate and necessary, as determined by us. Now let's review the document." The Executive Committee spent the next five hours reviewing the proposed Global Guidelines and Procedures. Dinner was provided, but they continued to review during their dinner.

At 8:30 pm, the final draft of the Global Guidelines and Procedures was approved, and Aubrey had sent a copy of them to every RyNET around the Globe. The Country of Rilaya now had RyGAPs.

All members of the Executive Committee had arrived at this meeting with their Travel Wardrobe Cases, as they all were going to Camp/LEXPLORATION immediately following the meeting. At the end of the meeting, Maria Juarez and several Rilaya Knights arrived to provide the transfer of the Travel Wardrobe Cases to the Garage for their TransVAN transportation to the TransCopter Landing Area located in the secure area of the Rilaya Family Park, where TransCopters were waiting to transport everyone to the Camp at the Rilaya Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	128. Game: Camp/LEXPLORATION - First Expo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Country Of RILAYA Sponsors The First Camp/LEXPLORATION Opportunities Event

Saturday, November 2, 2024 - Local Time: 09:00 am / RyTime: 09:00 am / UTC 13:00 Hours

Every member of the Rilaya Board of Directors was in attendance at the First Camp/LEXPLORATION Exposition. And 135 Seniors from St. Francis Xavier High School also were in attendance to learn about the Education and Employment opportunities available when they graduated. Reverend Father Daniel Corrou, SJ, who at one time was the acting Pastor of St. Francis Xavier Church, and now the Catholic Church Ambassador to Rilaya and three teachers were with them.

Camp/LEXPLORATION was another great idea from Maya and Riley. They had the idea of using the Rilaya Foundation Summer Camp/COBALT facilities year-around. They wanted to offer the Camp to be used by other Nonprofit Organizations for Fundraising Events and Meeting Events. As they had discussed this idea with each other, they expanded their idea to include having a Rilaya Weekend Event where high school students come to meet with representatives of businesses, colleges, and government agencies to learn more about college education and employment opportunities, like a career-day held at their schools. But, instead of a single day event where the students just picked up handouts and briefly spoke to the representatives, this Camp would be a two-day event where the students would have the time to actually interview with the representatives. And the students would be in a more natural environment away from their cities or towns. Maya created the Camp name by combining the words Learning and Exploration.

The first Camp/LEXPLORATION Opportunities Event Opening Ceremony had Jonathan Welcome Everyone, and he explained the purpose of the Event and gave a brief History of how and why the Country of Rilaya was created and he shared the Rilaya Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Economic, Ecological, Health, and Education Standards for the Entire Global Community. And to accomplish these Standards they would continue the following Global Objectives: To Provide Clean Air and Clean Water, Improve Nutritional Health, Provide Sustainable Education, and Maintain an Instantaneous and Transparent Economic System." He then told everyone this Event had only Rilaya Divisions Opportunities because Rilaya, as a new Country, had many Education and Employment Opportunities to offer. He ended his Welcome by introducing and thanking Auggie and Ava, the new Camp Administrators, for the great job they did to prepare for and manage this Exposition.

COMMUNICATIONS Division: Katy, Maya, Riley, and Shawn represented the Division. Katy had been invited by Maya and Riley to be the Administrator of the Theatrical Arts Department, which included Public Speaking and Writing, about which Katy presented information. Maya presented information about the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery, and Global Cultural Art, including a display of photographs taken on their recent Europe Trip of Cultural Arts they visited. Riley presented information about Rilaya EMBRACE Magazine and Newsletter, and Radio RILAYA. Shawn, as Administrator Global Communications Department, responsible for the distribution of all RyNETs around the globe presented information about the new RyNETs and RyCOMM.

ECOLOGY Division: Vanessa and Zay presented information about the Rilaya Individual Family Gardens Project, including Global Clean Air and Clean Water Programs.

ECONOMICS Division: Farkle presented information about the new RyFIN Project and the Rilaya Global Economics Federation.

EDUCATION Division: Cory had Representatives from the Rilaya Global Community Center, the Rilaya Global University, and the Rilaya Institute presenting information about their respective Classes, Degree Programs, and Rilaya Knights Specialists Training Programs.

HEALTH Division: Phyllis Porter presented information about Made in Rilaya Nutritional Health Meals and Rilaya Nutritional Health Pizzas. Her information included Topanga's and the $2.00-A-Slice Pizza Restaurant which offered Made In Rilaya 5-Cheese Pizza, Pepperoni Pizza, and now Bleecker Street Pizza's famous and award-winning Nonna Maria Pizza! She explained that Rilaya actually bought Bleecker Street Pizza so that it could now own the Nonna Maria Pizza recipe.

PREPAREDNESS Division: Haruto presented information about the Rilaya Knights and their new mission of Global Emergency Preparedness and Global Disaster Relief and Response. Harley presented information about Rilaya Facilities, Property, and Real Estate Management.

TECHNOLOGY Division: Smackle, Jane, and Mary presented information about Technology Programs to assist in Clean Air, Clean Water, Emergency Preparedness, and Made in Rilaya Nutritional Health Meals and Pizzas Disposable Packaging.

MADE in RILAYA (MnR): Although operated as a separate Company, not a Division, Made in Rilaya was represented by Bradley Thomas, who presented information about MnR Construction; MnR Manufacturing, providing RyNETs; MnR Provisions providing both MnR Nutritional Health Meals and MnR Nutritional Health Pizzas around the Globe; MnR Restaurants, previously Evelyn Rand Restaurants; and MnR Transportation that provides all types of Mobile Equipment and Transportation Services for Rilaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	129. Game: RILAYA Day of Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle And Smackle Receive A Big Surprise On The First RILAYA Day of Thanks

Sunday, November 3, 2024 - Local Time: 06:20 pm / RyTime: 06:20 pm / UTC 23:20 Hours

Maya and Riley entered their Penthouse Home having just arrived from their weekend at the Rilaya Camp/EXPLORATION Expo Event. They unpacked their travel wardrobe cases and started a load of laundry. Riley had been quiet the whole trip back to the RGB while holding Maya's hand tightly. They showered together and put on their pajamas. They went into the Kitchen and prepared some snacks and hot chocolate. They got into bed and watched a movie, with Riley holding Maya's hand tightly. At the end of the movie, Maya asked: "Riley, Honey, what is wrong? You have been holding my hand tightly since we left the Camp?" Riley looked into Maya's blue eyes while squeezing her hand tighter: "Maya, I have a feeling that something is going to happen to all of us. Something is going to happen around our Rilaya Day of Thanks." Maya asked again: "Honey, is it going to something bad or good?" Maya started to get the feeling, too. She didn't know whether she was getting the feeling directly, or she was reading Riley's mind, as they sometimes do. This time, she tightened her grip on Riley's hand: "Honey, Rilaya Day of Thanks is only eighteen days from now." Riley pulled Maya into a kiss and they held each other for a while. They kissed again, still holding hands, as they fell asleep. 

Thursday, November 21, 2024 - Local Time: 12:32 pm / RyTime: 12:32 pm / UTC 17:32 Hours - Rilaya Day of Thanks

Maya and Riley entered their Penthouse Home having just arrived from the Rilaya Day of Thanks Luncheon they shared with the 100 members of the Rilaya Knights Elite Security Unit who lived on the First Floor of the Student Housing Dorm located in the Rilaya Global University Center building only a half mile from the RGB. The RKESU provided the Security in Rilaya City. Today was the very first Rilaya Day of Thanks. At the Luncheon, Maya and Riley explained that today was a National Holiday in Rilaya when all of the citizens of Rilaya shared a meal and gave thanks for everything that allowed Rilaya to become a Sovereign Country and to continue to fulfill its Missions. And since most of the citizens who lived in Rilaya City had dual citizenship with the United States, we chose this day to coincide with the United States holiday of Thanksgiving.

They went into the Kitchen and Maya poured a large glass of pineapple juice for each of them. Handing Riley her glass, as they sat down at the table, Maya asked: "Honey, do you still have that feeling that something is going to happen to us today? Will something happen at our Family Reunion dinner tonight? I still feel it, too, but I don't think it will be bad." Riley looked over at Maya and smiled: "Yeah, I don't think it will be bad. What time do we have to be at our Rilaya Day of Thanks/Reunion Dinner?" Maya answered: "Everyone is supposed to meet in the Essence Dining Room around 6:00 pm. We have time to take a nap if you want?" They finished their juice, put their glasses in the dishwasher and walked to the bedroom, where they just took off their heels and got into the bed, kissed, and took a nap.

They awoke at 5:10 pm, got out of bed and undressed. They took a shower together, applied their make-up, and fixed their hair. They dressed in their Rilaya Dress Uniforms, wearing the sports bras and tights, instead of Satin Silk. It was a Family dinner, after all. They took the elevator to the Third Floor, with it stopping on the Seventh Floor where Farkle and Smackle got in the elevator. When the two couples arrived, almost everyone was in the Essence Dining Room, including all members of the Rilaya Board of Directors, except Stuart and Jennifer. And all of the residents of the RGB were there also.

Everyone took their seats as Stuart and Jennifer arrived and walked into the Dining Room with another couple. Smackle looked at the couple and grabbed Farkle's arm: "Farkle, aren't those people with your Mom and Dad your Grandparents?" Farkle turned quickly and stared: "Grandpa, Grandma, what are you doing here?" He ran up to them and hugged Jennifer's Parents. Smackle came up behind Farkle and hugged them too. Stuart spoke: "Today being the First Rilaya Day of Thanks, we felt they should be here, too!" We had Bradley arrange to fly them here from Seattle. Oscar and June Bassett were retired professors from Washington State University. Oscar had taught Chemistry and June had taught Mathematics. They all stood there hugging each other. 

With everyone in the room watching them, Stuart announced: "And Smackle, we did not leave you out." Another couple appeared and walked in. Smackle's eyes grew big and a huge smile started to appear on her face: "Mom, Dad!" Maya and Riley looked at each other, then back to look at Jason and Susan Smackle. Cory and Topanga had met them several times through the years at events and parties held at Stuart and Jennifer's, and at their children's High School Graduation. Topanga said out loud: "They haven't aged a day!" Maya and Riley ran over to them, as Smackle was hugging her real parents tightly. Maya and Riley joined Smackle, as everyone started to cry happy tears, even Farkle.

After five minutes of hugging and crying, Stuart and Jennifer turned to everyone and introduced the two couples. He then said: "Today is truly a Rilaya Day of Thanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	130. Game: Future Time Arrives In RILAYA 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Time Is Revealed To A RILAYA Select Group

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, November 22-24, 2024

The Friday, Saturday, and Sunday following the Rilaya Day of Thanks was spent by the Bassett, Minkus, and Smackle families continuing their Reunion. Oscar and June Bassett, Farkle's Mother Jennifer's Parents, who were staying in the Minkus Penthouse Suite; and Jason and Susan Smackle, Isadora's Parents, who were staying in a VIP Residence on the Seventh Floor of the RGB, had spent most of their time together with Farkle, Jennifer, Smackle and Stuart.

Maya and Riley spent the weekend in their Penthouse Home in the RGB, being quietly reflective and thankful for everything that has happened in their lives, especially their still growing love for each other. They stayed close to each other throughout the weekend. Their meeting with the Pope last month had a profound effect on them. They went to Mass at St. Francis Xavier Catholic Church on Sunday and had coffee with Father Daniel after the Mass. He gave them a tour of the St. Francis campus, including the elementary school, high school, food pantry, and homeless shelter. They started to talk about how the Rilaya Foundation could assist more, now that St. Francis was located in Rilaya.

Monday, November 25, 2024 - Local Time: 11:10 am / RyTime: 11:10 am / UTC 16:10 Hours

Stuart and Jennifer had arrived at the RGB with Oscar and June Bassett to meet with Jonathan and Topanga. At that meeting, Oscar and June were asked to be the Rilaya Ambassadors to Washington State. They would have to move to the Embrace Embassy in Olympia. They immediately accepted the offer. Farkle and Smackle were waiting for them at the end of their meeting and took them on a tour of their Departments in the RGB.

At 11:30 am, Jonathan, Stuart, and Topanga met with Jason and Susan Smackle. Stuart had told Jonathan and Topanga he strongly recommended them to join the Rilaya Essence Management. He had shared that both Jason and Susan had Doctorate Degrees, Jason's in Emergency Medicine and Susan was a Medical Doctor. He suggested that Jason become the Executive Administrator of the Preparedness Division and Susan become the Executive Administrator of the Health Division. When Topanga asked why they had not been around during Smackle's high school days, Jason and Susan looked over to Stuart. Stuart answered for them: "We need to discuss all of this further, but after we see Oscar and June off to Seattle, which is at Noon. I've asked Maya and Riley to host Lunch in their Home after that. Let's go see them off now." Jonathan and Topanga shared a look at each other then got up and left with the others to go to the Helipad on the Ninth Floor.

At Noon, everyone met in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home, where they hugged and kissed goodbye to Oscar and June. At that time, Jonathan informed everyone that Oscar and June had accepted the position of Rilaya Ambassadors to the State of Washington. There was more hugging. Then everyone took the elevator to the Helipad where a TransCopter was waiting to take Oscar and June to the Teterboro Airport in New Jersey, where the MnR Gulfstream G650 Jet would fly them home to Seattle.

Maya and Riley had asked the Rilaya Essence Food Service to prepare and deliver Lunch for the meeting Stuart asked them to host. Everything was ready when everyone returned from the Helipad. Bradley, Cory, and Haruto had arrived just in time to see the Bassetts off too. 

When everyone sat down at the Kitchen table, Bradley, Haruto, Jason, Stuart, and Susan sat on one side, while Cory, Farkle, Jennifer, Jonathan, Maya, Riley, and Topanga sat on the other side. Maya noticed that the five people sitting across from her were wearing Rilaya Standard Uniforms. They began to eat lunch. Smackle spoke first: "Farkle and I really appreciate Mom and Dad coming here this weekend. And having Oscar and June here too. And having them join us as Rilaya Ambassadors is just so great!" Farkle just smiled at everyone, obviously looking upset.

Stuart and Topanga noticed Farkle's upset look. Stuart asked: "Farkle, why do you look upset?" Farkle answered: "It was so good to see Grandma and Grandpa Bassett. But I just realized, I have never heard anything about your Mom and Dad. You have never told me anything about them. Why is that Dad? Why haven't you ever talked about them?"

Stuart looked surprised. And he looked at the people on his side of the table, who each looked down at the table. They then looked up at Stuart and nodded to him. He spoke to Farkle: "We, he gestured to the people on his side of the table, have debated telling you all that which I am going to tell you. But, now we are all here together, and it is time we share with you. We are still not sure you are ready to understand. So, Farkle, I will answer your question first."

Stuart took a deep breathe: "Farkle, Ginsburg was not your Great Grandfather as you have always thought. Michael Stuart Minkus was your Great Grandfather. James and Ellen Minkus are my Parents, your Grandparents. I have never talked about them because... because, he again looked at the four people sitting on his side of the table, because they live in Future Time." Maya and Riley both said at the same time: "Smackle was telling the truth!" Everyone else stopped eating and stared at Stuart. 

Stuart continued: "Let me try to explain. The Time Continuum is not a Vertical Straight Line. It is like a layer cake. Each layer is One Century thick, and One Calendar Year wide. So, your 21st Century is on top of your 20th Century, which is on top of your 19th Century, and so on. And each of these Century-Layers is further divided into Decades on top of each other. 2020 is on top of 2010 which is on top of 2000, and so on."

Stuart took a sip of his beverage and continued: "When Dr. Emmett Brown discovered that Time Travel was feasible, his first few experiences traveling down and back up what was to become known as the Time Continuum were not too dangerous. He discovered Time Travel in the middle of the Twentieth Century, and he traveled only a hundred years or so back in time to what he called Past Time. And his observations prompted him to realize that even slight changes in Past Time did create changes to his Present Time. He called those changes the Butterfly Effect. From his point of view, he was the only person who could travel to Past Time, so only he could cause any Butterfly Effect changes in his Present Time."

"Then he began to experiment by going back to Past Time and staying there for a period of time. He only traveled back no more than six months to Past Time and stayed only one week. He did Activities and made Transactions in Past Time. When he returned to his Present Time, he researched the Present Time historical records and his financial records and he did, in fact, observe records of some of his Past Time Transactions, such as being listed on the Hotel Register of the hotel in which he stayed in Past Time, and the credit card transactions he made in Past Time. And his memory of his week's stay had replaced the previous memories he had of that week before he traveled back to Past Time. His whole experiment made him realize that a person could travel back and live in Past Time, and create a whole new life for that person and change the Time Continuum for everyone with whom he had a contact in his Present Time before he traveled back to Past Time! Today we call that Time Continuum Casualties."

"In 1960, Dr. Brown decided he had to share his Time Continuum knowledge with a select few scientists who he knew were studying Time. There were six scientists with whom he shared his knowledge. He and these six scientists created what they called the Time Council to further study Time, and to determine how to prevent the Time Continuum Causality Effect that Dr. Brown had discovered. Their solution to this problem was to prevent anyone from Time Travel to Past Time who the Time Council did not authorize. And they hired a person who they described as a Time Enforcement Agent, a TEA. The Time Council's further studies indicated that people cannot go into the Future Time beyond their Present Time. None of you can go into Future Time, but you can travel into Past Time if you have permission from the Time Council."

Stuart took another sip of his beverage: "Farkle, your Great Grandfather Michael was the creator and Chief Archivist of the Time Continuum Archive Project. His team of scientist invented the KLEai 1000 Computer System to record everything that happens on earth, beginning in 1960. And your Grandfather, James, is the person who improved the Applications, Programs, and Data Retention of the KLEai 1000, creating the KLEai 3200. Both of them were members of the Time Council in their Present Time. Your Grandmother, Ellen, was the Executive Administrator of the Time Council Historical Archives. Your Grandparents retired and still live in Future Time!" He turned to Smackle: "Smackle, your Mother and Father will share with you the members of your family. But first let me share with everyone here who we are," as he gestured to the four people again. "I was born in the Thirty-Third Century, but, as you know, I grew up in New York City. When I graduated from High School with Cory and Topanga and everyone else, I returned to Future Time and attended the Time Enforcement Academy, where I met Barry, Haruto, Jason, and Susan. That's right... We all are from the Thirty-Third Century!" He paused to let everyone absorb everything he just shared.

Maya and Riley stood up and started to refill everyone's beverages, as everyone looked around at everyone else. Jonathan broke the silence: "You certainly are correct, Stuart, we may not be ready to understand everything you are telling us, but I believe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	131. Game: Future Time Arrives in RILAYA 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Time Is Revealed To A RILAYA Select Group

Monday, November 25, 2024 - Local Time: 1:10 pm / RyTime: 1:10 pm / UTC 18:10 Hours

Stuart Minkus sat at the Kitchen table in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home, with Bradley, Haruto, Jason, Stuart, and Susan who sat on one side of the table, while Cory, Farkle, Jennifer, Jonathan, Maya, Riley, and Topanga sat on the other side.

Stuart just had shared with this group that when he graduated from High School with Cory and Topanga and everyone else, he spent the summer by returning to Future Time and attending the Time Enforcement Academy, where I met Barry, Haruto, Jason, and Susan: "That's right... We all are from the Thirty-Third Century!" He paused to let everyone absorb everything he just shared.

Maya and Riley stood up and started to refill everyone's beverages, as everyone looked around at everyone else. Jonathan broke the silence: "You certainly are correct, Stuart, we may not be ready to understand everything you are telling us, but I believe you." Stuart thanked Jonathan and Topanga spoke: "Stuart, we have known you since Middle School. We know you would never lie to us. But this is such a huge confession to us. What does this all mean? You, Bradley, Haruto, Jason, and Susan are all Time Travelers? How is that even possible? Did you become so successful because you brought Thirty-Third Century technology with you? So you know our future and everything that is going to happen to us, and our children's future, too? What does this all mean?"

Stuart answered Topanga: "No, no... the Time Continuum doesn't work like that. Regardless of what you learned watching Dr. Who, there is no planet Gallifrey and there isn't any time-traveling TARDIS. And the knowledge of your, our, Present Time is recorded and archived as it happens in your Present Time. We have no knowledge of what will happen, only what has happened and is happening." He took another sip of his beverage.

Stuart continued: "When the five of us graduated the Academy as Time Enforcement Agents, I was assigned to return to our Present Time to be the Present-Time Time Continuum Archive Project Coordinator. Every Decade of time has a Coordinator to be sure that the Recording of the Present Time is accurate. I was assigned to the Decade of 2000 to 2010. The Time Council Project provides all financial support for the Coordinator, so I returned to Present Time 1999 and went to college."

Topanga asked: "Ok, so you went to Princeton and you were the Time Continuum Archive Project Coordinator at the same time. How did you start Minkus International? Did you use Thirty-Third Century technology?" Stuart sighed: "Each Coordinator was allowed to bring their KLEai 1000 with them to allow communications with Future Time. Since my Dad, James, was the genius who improved the KLEai 1000 to become the KLEai 3200, he taught me everything about the technology. And, I used my knowledge to improve some Present Time technology while I attended college. That was how I created Minkus International."

Stuart continued: "When I graduated from college, I returned to New York City and bought the Minkus International Building and consolidated all of the administrative offices there, plus I moved into the Penthouse Suite. I knew I needed help to manage the company. So I took a trip up to Future Time and contacted Bradley and Haruto. We talked about Minkus International and they both agreed to return with me to Present Time. Bradley became the Executive Administrator and Haruto became the Chief Operating Officer. We all agreed that we needed to provide security for all of our personnel and property around the Globe and we created the Minkii Knights with Haruto as Commander. That is how the Minkii Academy started and you all pretty much know the rest of the history of Minkus International." He looked at Topanga, who was smiling: "Does that answer your questions and concerns?" She nodded but said: "No, Stuart. Tell us what all of this means. And how did Jason and Susan get here in our Present Time?" Stuart smiled back to Topanga: "I think I will let Jason and Susan tell us about how they and Smackle got to our Present Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	132. Game: Future Time Smackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason And Susan Smackle Tell Their Future Time Story

Monday, November 25, 2024 - Local Time: 2:15 pm / RyTime: 2:15 pm / UTC 19:15 Hours

Stuart Minkus sat at the Kitchen table in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home, with Bradley, Haruto, Jason, Stuart, and Susan who sat on one side of the table, while Cory, Farkle, Jennifer, Jonathan, Maya, Riley, and Topanga sat on the other side.

Stuart had shared with this group that he, Barry, Haruto, Jason, and Susan are from the Thirty-Third Century and what he had done since he arrived and how he brought Barry and Haruto to the Present Time. Topanga had asked him: "Stuart, we kind of understand what you have told us. You, Bradley, Haruto, Jason, and Susan are all Time Travelers. And we kind of understand what you, Bradley, and Haruto have done. But how did Jason, Susan, and Smackle get here?"

Jason looked at Susan, then he looked over at Smackle: "When Stuart graduated from college and started Minkus International with Bradley and Haruto, the Time Council assigned us to be the Time Enforcement Agents (TEAs) for the Past Time Era from January 1, 2000, to December 31, 2050. TEA's are assigned 50-Year or 5-Decade Eras to provide Time Enforcement. So, right now we know everything that has happened on Earth from January 1, 2000, to this very moment in Present Time. We do not know anything in the Future Time. Only the Time Council Pure Essence and the Chief Historical Archivist know the Time Continuum from 1960 when the Time Continuum Historical Archives began to the Present Time in 3224. Our responsibilities are to Investigate any Time Line Distortions in our assigned Era and Report to the Time Council."

He sat down and took a sip of his beverage as Susan stood: "A Time Line Distortion is usually caused by a Future Time person, who we call a Time Twister, travels to Past Time and attempts to provide unauthorized Future Time information. They do that to enhance their personal lives or their family's personal lives. They are identified when there is a Time Continuum Causality detected in Future Time. We investigate any Time Line Distortions in our assigned Era and Report to the Time Council. Let's take a break and then I will share with you how the Smackles came to your Present Time."

When everyone returned from the break, they sat down and took a sip of their beverages which Maya and Riley had refilled again. Susan continued: "Unlike Stuart, whose parents, James and Ellen, arrived from New Albany, NY, in their Past Time of 1986 to study the Time Continuum Historical Archives, we were assigned here. Since we can travel in time, we chose to take residence in New York City, NY to be near our friends. Actually, Stuart is our Superior TEA.

Isadora was born on April 2, 2001, in New York City, NY and she has a Certified Birth Certificate. She had been conceived in the Thirty-Third Century, nine months before while we were visiting Jason's Parents, Noel and Barbara Smackle, who worked for the Time Council, just like Noel's Parents, Smackle's Great Grandparents, Samuel Jason Smackle and Charlene Isadora Smackle, in New Albany, NY in Future Time. She actually traveled with us for the first two years of her life. It was obvious that she had high-intelligence, so in her third year of life, we enrolled her in the Einstein Academy in New York City, NY. The academy was a complete educational environment where the students lived and were educated from age 3 to their graduation with a high school diploma, regardless of their age. Many of their graduates finished their high school classes by age 15. Isadora lived at the Academy and saw us when we were in Present Time so she never questioned her childhood while at the Academy; it was normal for all of the students who were enrolled there.

Farkle met Smackle when they both attended various events like Debate Competition and Mind Bowl Competition, each representing their educational institution. At first, they regarded each other as competitors, but they started to move into the 'respected competitor' category and then moved into the 'maybe friends' category. Their friendship changed significantly when we and Stuart and Jennifer attended one of the competitions. When we were traveling, Smackle started staying at the Minkus house during holidays and other occasions. When Farkle and Smackle presented the idea of Smackle attending high school with Farkle as freshmen, we all thought it was a great idea, and that Smackle would move into the Minkus house while we continued to travel. And that is how Smackle became part of the 'Rilaya High School Group'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	133. Game: Future Time-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Play Another Honeymoon Game

Monday, November 25, 2024 - Local Time: 5:20 pm / RyTime: 5:20 pm / UTC 22:20 Hours

After everyone left Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home, they cleaned up the Kitchen and Riley went to sit on their bedroom sofa, looking out at the New York City skyline while everything that had been said earlier buzzed through her mind, as Maya made a RyNET to ask Francine to order Chinese food for them, and their Reunion Girls who would pick up and deliver the order to their Penthouse Home.

Maya got out a bottle of champagne and two flutes which she filled. She sat at the Kitchen table and drank one flute of champagne while she waited for the delivery of the Chinese Food. When it arrived, she refilled her flute and set the table and put out the food. She then called Riley to come and eat with her. Riley sat at the table with Maya and made a toast: "Peaches, to our future!" Maya repeated: "Honey, to our future!" Maya moved over to sit next to Riley as they ate their dinner and drank two more flutes of champagne.

They cleaned up their dishes and put the leftovers away. Riley turned to Maya: "Peaches, now what do you want to do this evening?" 

The Twinkle started in Maya's eyes as she drank more champagne. When Riley saw Maya's Twinkle, her Twinkle appeared and she drank more champagne. Both of them were beginning to feel warmer throughout their body. They put their empty flutes on the table and walked hand-in-hand into their bedroom where they both sat on the bedroom sofa and looked out at the skyline as more and more lights appeared on the buildings as the sky became darker.

Riley asked again: "Peaches, now what do you want to do this evening?" Maya gently kissed Riley's lips. The kiss was long as passion began within them both. Maya whispered: "Tonight, I am going to make love to my wife. Pure lovemaking. Skin to skin. No toys. Just pure naked lovemaking with the woman I love so much." Riley's eyes closed as she leaned back on the sofa and moaned. The moan encouraged Maya to pull Riley's blouse up and off. She gently moved her hands and unclasped Riley's bra. She leaned down and began to softly suck Riley's left nipple, now hard from being exposed. Maya's lips on her nipple made Riley moan louder. Maya moved to lick Riley's right nipple making it wet. Maya then blew her warm breath over the wet nipple causing Riley to continue to moan.

Maya continued to alternate between licking and sucking each nipple, as Riley continued to moan and started to twitch. Maya added small kisses to Riley's lips until Riley could not take it anymore and gasped: "Maya, please!" Maya stopped and stood up. And she started to walk away, saying over her shoulder that she was going to start the water for a warm bath. Riley sat there and continued to twitch as she kept remembering the sensations Maya had caused.

When Maya returned from the bathroom, Riley saw her beautiful Goddess wife was completely naked, as she knelt before Riley. Maya slowly finished undressing Riley and she licked every area as it was uncovered. When Maya finished undressing her, Riley was so close to having an awesome orgasm, but Maya stopped and let her wife calm down. She then carried her, honeymoon-style into the bathroom and gently placed her into the warm water of their Jacuzzi tub. Maya turned on the water jets and watched Riley finish her awesome orgasm. When Riley recovered, Maya stepped into the tub and pulled Riley into a loving embrace, kissing Riley everywhere. They stayed in the warm water and just held each other tightly, with their eyes closed and thoughts of pure love in their hearts and minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	134. Game: Future Time Means...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 33rds Explain What Their Time Travel Means To Present Time

Tuesday, November 26, 2024 - Local Time: 9:10 am / RyTime: 9:10 am / UTC 14:10 Hours

Bradley, Haruto, Jennifer, and Stuart sat in Stuart's office in the Made In Rilaya Building, located less than a mile from the Rilaya Government Building, where Cory, Farkle, Jason, Jonathan, Maya, Riley, Susan, and Topanga sat around the conference table in Jonathan's office. Everyone was communicating via their RyNET.

Topanga asked Stuart: "Stuart, yesterday you shared with this group that when you graduated from High School with us, you spent that summer by returning to Future Time and attending the Time Enforcement Academy, where you met Barry, Haruto, Jason, and Susan. And that you all are from the Thirty-Third Century! And we all feel, knowing you for so long, that you would not lie to us, especially about something this, shall I say, incredible. So, Stuart, we are trying very hard to understand why you 33rds, that is what I'm going to call you all, are here now, and what this all means to us? We heard your story, now help us understand, please!"

Stuart started his answer: "Topanga, to help all of you understand everything, please allow me to give you a brief history of my life. I was born in your Future Time 3181, which was your Present Time on September 25, 1981, in New Albany, NY. As I told you yesterday, my Parents, Farkle's Grandparents, are James and Ellen Minkus, and they still live in New Albany in their Present Time of 3224." "And, as I told you yesterday, Farkle's Great Grandfather, Michael Stuart Minkus, was the creator and Chief Archivist of the Time Continuum Archive Project. His team of scientist invented the KLEai 1000 Computer System to record everything that happens on earth, beginning in 1960. And my Father James Minkus is the person who improved the Applications, Programs, and Data Retention of the KLEai 1000, creating the KLEai 2200. Both of them were members of the Time Council in their Present Time. And my Mother Ellen was the Executive Administrator of the Time Council Historical Archives. They brought me with them in our Present Time of 1986 when they came to study the Time Continuum Historical Archives Project. So, Topanga, this is when I met you all and we attended school together and became the best of friends."

"And, as I told you yesterday", Stuart continued: "When the five of us graduated the Academy as Time Enforcement Agents, I was assigned to return to our Present Time to be the Present-Time Time Continuum Archive Project Coordinator. Every Decade of time has a Coordinator to be sure that the Recording of the Present Time is accurate. I was assigned to the Decade of 2000 to 2010. The Time Council Project provides all financial support for the Coordinator, so I returned to Past Time 1999 and went to college."

Topanga asked: "Ok, so you went to Princeton and you were the Time Continuum Archive Project Coordinator at the same time. How did you start Minkus International? Did you use Thirty-Third Century technology?" Stuart sighed: "Each Coordinator was allowed to bring their KLEai 1000 with them to allow communications with Future Time. Since my Dad, James, was the genius who improved the KLEai 1000 to become the KLEai 2200, he taught me everything about the technology. And, I used my knowledge to improve some Present Time technology while I attended college. That was how I created Minkus International."

"When I completed my Time Continuum Archive Project Coordinator Assignment in Present Time 2010, I was given a new Time Continuum Assignment and I was appointed to be on the Time Council." Stuart stopped for a moment, then took a deep breath looking down at his table, before he looked up and continued: "Yesterday when I tried to explain the Time Continuum, I was not completely accurate. I told you that we did not know the Future. That is true. We do not know the Future in Future Time. What I mean is that, as I told you yesterday, on our Time Continuum Layer Cake, the time moves across the layer at the same "speed." That means today is November 26, 2024, here in Present Time, and it is November 26, 3224 in Future Time. And it is November 26, 2025, and 2026 and 2027 all the way up to 3224. And all of those year's Time is being recorded by the Time Continuum Archive Project."

Stuart stopped for another moment, then took another deep breath looking down at his table, before he looked up and continued: "What I am trying to say is that the Future Time for us here in Present Time has been recorded by the Time Continuum Archive Project and only the Time Council Pure Essence and the Chief Historical Archivist know the Time Continuum from 1960 to 3224." But, although they know what has happened in those Time Eras, they cannot change anything because of the Time Continuum Paradox, which prevents Past Time Events from being changed because those changes could affect the rest of the whole Time Continuum."

"In your Present Time of 2010, my new Time Continuum Assignment was to return to Past Time 2010 and continue to make Minkus International successful and continue to be Time Enforcement Agents Superior for the Time Continuum Era of Present Time 2010 to 2060. That is all that the Time Council Pure Essence told me to do. Which I have done, along with everything we all have done together to create and expand RILAYA."

"This morning, we 33rds, as you call us now, received a new Time Continuum Assignment directly from the Time Council Pure Essence. Our new Assignment is to do everything to assist RILAYA around the Globe." We have been relieved of all other Time Continuum Assignments. So, with that directive from the Time Council, I want to nominate Dr. Jason Smackle to be our new Executive Administrator of the Preparedness Division, and Dr. Susan Smackle to be our new Executive Administrator of the Health Division."

Stuart then looked at each person in the room: "Topanga, to answer your question of 'What does it all Mean?', all of this Time Continuum and Time Travel information I have shared today, which is information that you will never share with anyone else, can best be answered by letting you know that 92% of everything culturally, intellectually, and physically in Future Time, has come from the Cultural Achievements, Creativity, and Inventiveness of the Citizens of our Present Time RILAYA." And that is why we five 33rds have been sent to this Present Time to protect and help encourage the Citizens of RILAYA."

Topanga thanked Stuart and asked everyone whether or not they still had questions. No one else had any questions, but they all looked pensive having heard about the Time Continuum, Time Continuum Paradox and Time Travel in general. And that they now knew real Time Travelers, to whom a few of them were related!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	135. Game: RILAYA ROSTER-December 1, 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country Of RILAYA Essence Management Team Roster

Country of RILAYA Essence Management Team Roster - December 1, 2024

RILAYA Population: Global Citizens of RILAYA 9,051 - Citizens Living in Rilaya City 6,951

CODES: * Future Time Citizen / + Rilaya Board of Directors / ^ Board Executive Committee / % Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon  
CEO-Chief Executive Officer / COO-Chief Operating Officer / MIRB-Made In Rilaya Building / RGB-Rilaya Government Building / RK-Rilaya Knight / RK-CO Rilaya Knight-Command Officer

LOCATION CODES: MHRGG: Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery-Rilaya City, RY / MIRB: Made In Rilaya Building-New York City, NY / MIR-Dov: Made In Rilaya-Dover AFB, DE / MIR-Dal: Made In Rilaya-Dallas, TX / MIR-Phil: Made In Rilaya-Philadelphia, PA / MIR-Trav: Made In Rilaya-Travis AFB, CA / RCC: Rilaya Camp Colbalt-Lake Colbalt, NY / RCEC: Rilaya Community Events Center-Rilaya City, RY / RCL: Rilaya Camp Lexploration-Lake Colbalt, NY / REE-PA: Rilaya Embrace Embassy-Philadelphia PA / REE-WA: Rilaya Embrace Embassy-Seattle WA / RGB: Rilaya Government Building-Rilaya City, RY / RGCC: Rilaya Global Community Center-Rilaya City, RY / RGM: Rilaya Global Museum-Rilaya City, RY / RGUniv: Rilaya Global University-Rilaya City, RY / RInst: Rilaya Institute-Lake Colbalt, NY / SFXCC: St Francis Xavier Catholic Church-Rilaya City, RY

Code, Name, Age, Title, | Rilaya Division, Location

Alan Matthews 74 - Ambassador Embrace Embassy Pennsylvania USA | Communications, REE-Philadelphia, PA  
RK-Chief % Alicia Jones 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
Amy Matthews 74 - Ambassador Embrace Embassy Pennsylvania USA | Communications, REE-Philadelphia, PA  
+^% Aubrey Macavoy 31- Executive Administrative Assistant / Secretary Rilaya Board of Directors | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
Auggie Matthews 18 - Administrator Camp/COLBALT & Camp/LEXPLORATION | Education, Lake Colbalt NY  
Ava Morganstern 18 - Administrator Camp/COLBALT & Camp/LEXPLORATION | Education, Lake Colbalt NY  
RK-CO *+^ Bradley Thomas 43 - Rilaya Vice-President / CEO of Made in Rilaya | Made In Rilaya, MIRB 28th Floor  
RK-Chief % Brittnay Allen 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-Chief % Carol Crawford 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
+^ Cory Matthews 44 - Executive Administrator Education Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
% Darby Walker 24 - Administrator Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-Chief % Donna Evans 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-Chief % Ellen Johnson 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
Eric Matthews 46 - Administrator USA Governmental Department | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
+^ Evelyn Rand 68 - Chairperson - Executive Committee Rilaya Board of Directors, MIRB 28th Floor  
+^ Farkle Minkus 25 - Executive Administrator Economics-Financial Division, RGB 5th Floor  
RK-Chief % Francine Jordan 27 - Chief Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
Harley Keiner 46 - Administrator Global Facilities Department | Preparedness, RGB Ground Floor  
RK-CO *+^ Haruto Sato 43 - Rilaya Vice-President / COO of Made in Rilaya / Rilaya Institute Provost, MIRB 28th Floor  
+% Dr. Isadora Smackle 23 - Executive Administrator Technology Division / Chief Science Officer, RGB 4th Floor  
\+ Isaiah Babineaux 24 - Executive Administrator Ecology Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
Jack Hunter 42 - Administrator Global Governmental Department | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
% Jane Samuels-Scott 22 - USA Administrator SAMMY Technology Department | Technology, RGB 4th Floor  
RK-CO *+ Dr. Jason Smackle 43 - Executive Administrator Preparedness Division, RGB Ground Floor  
+% Jennifer Bassett Minkus 44 - Executive Administrator Rilaya Foundation | Economics-Financial, MIRB 28th Floor  
+^ Jonathan Turner 62 - Rilaya President and CEO, RGB 3rd Floor  
June Bassett 71 - Ambassador Embrace Embassy Washington State USA | Communications, REE-Seattle, WA  
+% Katy Hunter 41 - Administrator Theatrical Arts Department | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
% Kerri Abelson 23 - Chief Administrative Assistant | Education, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-CO +% Maria Juarez 35 - Rilaya Institute Regent-Rilaya Knights Global Commander | Preparedness, RGB Ground Floor  
% Mary Samuels-Scott 22 - Global Administrator SAMMY Technology Department | Technology, RGB 4th Floor  
+^% Maya Matthews-Hunter 25 - Pure Essence / Cultural Ambassador | Communications Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
% Morgan Matthews 39 - Administrator Embrace Embassies | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
Oscar Bassett 72 - Ambassador Embrace Embassy Washington State USA | Communications, REE-Seattle, WA  
RK-CO +% Phyllis Porter 24 - Administrator Nutritional Health Department | Health, MIRB, Dover DE  
+^% Riley Matthews-Hunter 23 - Pure Essence / Executive Administrator Communications Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
Sally Gottlieb 55 - Curator Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery | Communications, MHRGG, Rilaya City, RY  
% Sarah Carpenter 25 - Administrator Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
\+ Shawn Hunter 44 - Administrator Global Communications Department | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-CO *+^ Stuart Minkus 43 - Chairperson-Rilaya Board of Directors, MIRB 28th Floor  
RK-CO *+% Dr. Susan Smackle 43 - Executive Administrator Health Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
Tommy Murphy 39 - Chief Administrative Assistant | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
+^% Topanga Matthews 43 - COO, Chief Legal Officer, and Executive Vice-President, RGB 3rd Floor  
+% Vanessa Babineaux 24 - Executive Administrator Ecology Division, RGB 3rd Floor

Rilaya Essence GOVERNMENT Executive Offices, RGB 3rd Floor  
+^% Aubrey Macavoy 31- Executive Administrative Assistant / Secretary Rilaya Board of Directors | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-CO *+^ Bradley Thomas 43 - Rilaya Vice-President / CEO of Made in Rilaya, MIRB 28th Floor  
% Darby Walker 24 - Administrator Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
Eric Matthews 46 - Administrator USA Governmental Department | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
+^ Evelyn Rand 68 - Chairperson-Executive Committee Rilaya Board of Directors, MIRB 28th Floor  
RK-CO *+^ Haruto Sato 43 - Rilaya Vice-President / COO of Made in Rilaya / Rilaya Institute Provost, MIRB 28th Floor  
Jack Hunter 42 - Administrator Global Governmental Department | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
+^ Jonathan Turner 62 - Rilaya President and CEO, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-CO +% Maria Juarez 35 - Rilaya Institute Regent-Rilaya Knights Global Commander, RGB Ground Floor  
% Sarah Carpenter 25 - Administrator Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-CO *+^ Stuart Minkus 43 - Chairperson-Rilaya Board of Directors, MIRB 28th Floor  
Tommy Murphy 39 - Chief Administrative Assistant | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor  
+^% Topanga Matthews 43 - COO, Chief Legal Officer, and Executive Vice-President, RGB 3rd Floor  
48 RK Rilaya Government Building Administrative Staff | Executive, RGB 3rd Floor

Rilaya COMMUNICATIONS Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
Alan Matthews 74 - Ambassador Embrace Embassy Pennsylvania USA | Communications, REE-Philadelphia PA  
RK-Chief % Alicia Jones 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
Amy Matthews 74 - Ambassador Embrace Embassy Pennsylvania USA | Communications, REE-Philadelphia PA  
RK-Chief % Brittnay Allen 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-Chief % Carol Crawford 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-Chief % Donna Evans 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-Chief % Ellen Johnson 27 - Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
RK-Chief % Francine Jordan 27 - Chief Reunion Girl | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
June Bassett 71 - Ambassador Embrace Embassy Washington State USA | Communications, REE-Seattle, WA  
+% Katy Hunter 41 - Administrator Theatrical Arts Department | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
+^% Maya Matthews-Hunter 25 - Pure Essence / Cultural Ambassador | Communications Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
% Morgan Matthews 39 - Administrator Embrace Embassies | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
Oscar Bassett 72 - Ambassador Embrace Embassy Washington State USA | Communications, REE-Seattle, WA  
+^% Riley Matthews-Hunter 23 - Pure Essence / Executive Administrator Communications Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
Sally Gottlieb 55 - Curator Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery | Communications, MHRGG, Rilaya City, RY  
\+ Shawn Hunter 44 - Administrator Global Communications Department | Communications, RGB 3rd Floor  
258 RK Embrace Embassy Ambassadors in 129 Countries | Communications, Global  
1,290 RK Embrace Embassy Staff | Communications, Global  
10 RK Rilaya EMBRACE, Radio RILAYA | Communications, RGB 5th Floor

Rilaya ECOLOGY Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
\+ Isaiah Babineaux 24 - Executive Administrator Ecology Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
+% Vanessa Babineaux 24 - Executive Administrator Ecology Division, RGB 3rd Floor

Rilaya ECONOMICS-FINANCIAL Division, RGB 5th Floor  
+^ Farkle Minkus 25 - Executive Administrator Economics-Financial Division, RGB 5th Floor  
+% Jennifer Bassett Minkus 44 - Executive Administrator Rilaya Foundation | Economics-Financial, MIRB 28th Floor

Rilaya EDUCATION Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
Auggie Matthews 18 - Administrator Camp/COLBALT & Camp/LEXPLORATION | Education, Lake Colbalt NY  
Ava Morganstern 18 - Administrator Camp/COLBALT & Camp/LEXPLORATION | Education, Lake Colbalt NY  
+^ Cory Matthews 44 - Executive Administrator Education Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
% Kerri Abelson 23 - Chief Administrative Assistant | Education, RGB 3rd Floor  
37 RK Rilaya Camps Staff | Education, Lake Colbalt NY  
32 Rilaya Global Community Center Staff | Education, Rilaya City  
152 Rilaya Global University Staff | Education, Rilaya City

Rilaya HEALTH Division, RGB 3rd Floor  
Rilaya Community Events Area | Health, Rilaya City  
RK-CO +% Phyllis Porter 24 - Administrator Nutritional Health Department | Health, MIRB, Dover, DE  
RK-CO *+% Dr. Susan Smackle 43 - Executive Administrator Health Division, RGB 3rd Floor

MADE IN RILAYA Division, MIRB 28th Floor  
RK-CO *+^ Bradley Thomas 43 - Rilaya Vice-President / CEO of Made in Rilaya, MIRB 28th Floor  
RK-CO *+^ Haruto Sato 43 - Rilaya Vice-President / COO of Made in Rilaya / Rilaya Institute Provost, MIRB 28th Floor  
67 RK Made In Rilaya Building Staff, MIRB  
102 RK Made In Rilaya Facility Managers, Global

Rilaya PREPAREDNESS Division, RGB Ground Floor  
Harley Keiner 46 - Administrator Global Facilities Department | Preparedness, RGB Ground Floor  
RK-CO *+ Dr. Jason Smackle 43 - Executive Administrator Preparedness Division, RGB Ground Floor  
RK-CO +% Maria Juarez 35 - Rilaya Institute Regent-Rilaya Knights Global Commander | Preparedness, RGB Ground Floor  
106 RK Rilaya Elite Special Unit | Preparedness, Rilaya City  
52 RK Rilaya Institute Staff | Preparedness, Lake Colbalt NY  
1,819 Rilaya Knights | Preparedness, Global  
300 Rilaya Institute RK Cadets, Lake Colbalt NY

Rilaya TECHNOLOGY Division, RGB 4th Floor  
+% Dr. Isadora Smackle 23 - Executive Administrator Technology Division / Chief Science Officer, RGB 4th Floor  
% Jane Samuels-Scott 22 - USA Administrator SAMMY Technology Department | Technology, RGB 4th Floor  
% Mary Samuels-Scott 22 - Global Administrator SAMMY Technology Department | Technology, RGB 4th Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	136. Game: SAMMY Sevens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisterhood Of The Rilaya Red Ribbon Creates The SAMMY Sevens Plan Of Action

Wednesday, December 4, 2024 - Local Time: 9:10 am / RyTime: 9:10 am / UTC 14:10 Hours

Aubrey, Darby, Jane, Jennifer, Katy, Maria, Mary, Maya, Riley, Sarah, Smackle, and Vanessa met with Topanga in her office. As the Matriarch of the Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon, she had invited them to discuss the Global Distribution of the Rilaya SAMMY Software. They all sat around her office conference table eating bagels, cream cheese, and assorted fresh fruits, with coffee and juice.

Topanga began: "Thank you for coming to this meeting. Our topic this morning is our Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon Global Distribution of the Rilaya SAMMY Software. As Sisterhood Red Ribbon SAMMY Embrace First Matrons, it is your responsibility to Educate the SAMMY Matrons who will Educate the SAMMY Teachers, who will teach the citizens around the Globe how to use both their new RyNETs and the SAMMY Application."

She took a sip of coffee and continued: "Now that RILAYA is a recognized Sovereign Country, and we have established an awesome Global Team, as you can see the Team Roster on your RyNETs. We are prepared to introduce SAMMY to the women around the Globe. In addition to you 12 SAMMY Embrace First Matrons, we now have the 6 Reunion Girls SAMMY Embrace Matrons, and 7 SAMMY Embrace Matrons in each of our Embrace Embassies in Andorra, France, Ireland, Italy, Portugal, Spain, and the United Kingdom. That's 67 SAMMY Embrace Matrons, ready to Educate the new SAMMY Teachers in 8 Countries." Everyone chapped.

Topanga took another sip of her coffee, then introduced Aubrey: "Aubrey, Darby, Sarah, and I have developed a Plan of Action for our SAMMY Global Distribution. Aubrey will explain our POA." Aubrey nodded to Topanga: "Thank you, Topanga! We call the Plan the 'SAMMY Sevens'. Please look at your RyNETs. Basically, each of us will train 7 SAMMY Matrons on the 7's of each month. That is the 7th, the 17th, and the 27th of each month. So, on December 7th we will have the 7 SAMMY Embrace Matrons in each of the 7 countries Topanga mentioned, train 7 new SAMMY Teachers. On the 17th of December, those 49 new SAMMY Teachers in each Country will train 7 more women to become SAMMY Teachers. And on the 27th of December, those 343 new SAMMY Teachers will train 7 more women to become SAMMY Teachers, which means 2,401 SAMMY Teachers will be available to start teaching on January 7, 2025." And they will each teach 7 Global Citizens on the Sevens of each month, that is 16,807 each Seventh, which equals 50,421 female Global Citizens each month!" Aubrey paused to allow everyone to absorb those statistics, then she continued: "And, we hope that those Ladies will share and teach their sexual partners, which will be a total of over 100,000 Citizens per month, or 1.2 million Citizens a year."

"Actually," Topanga interjected, "That number can be even more because each of you, and our SAMMY Embrace Matrons and the new SAMMY Teachers will each choose 7 of these Citizens to become SAMMY Teachers also. And, of course, we will be providing each person with their own personal RyNET with the SAMMY Application installed, at no cost to them!" Topanga turned to Darby: "Darby, how many RyNETs do we have available right now?" Darby answered: "I spoke to Shawn this morning and he said we have over 240 million RyNETs available, and that the 40 Made In Rilaya facilities are producing a total of 4 million RyNETs every day. Also, he told me that on January 7, 2025, the two new Made In Rilaya Super Facilities in Fairfield, California and Dover, Delaware, will start production of RyNETs. Those two facilities each will be producing an additional 10 million RyNETs a day. So, by the end of April 2025, we will have produced 1.4 billion RyNETs. And by the end of June 2025, we will have produced another 1.4 billion RyNETs. All Made In Rilaya!"

Aubrey stated: "Sarah has calculated the populations for our 7 countries, as you see on your RyNETs. Andorra 86,170; France 6,854,239; Ireland 5,289,621; Italy 61,163,286; Portugal 10,649,433; Spain 48,687,453; and the United Kingdom 65,910,774. That is a total of 198,640,976. Assuming that each country's population is 50% women, and rounding-up, we have 100 million women who need their own SAMMY. And that is in only 7 countries!"

Sarah spoke: "My calculations show that we will train every woman in those 7 countries by the March 17th, 2025 SAMMY Training Day! I'm really glad we have a KLEai 3200 to keep track of all of these women and their information." Everyone chuckled.

Topanga spoke again: "That leaves us with 122 more Countries who are our RyGEF partners and 51 States of the USA that we need to provide RyNETs with SAMMY Applications. That's a population of just over 1 BILLION women, and, hopefully, those women will teach their sexual partners! Our goal is 2 billion SAMMY-trained Citizens in RILAYA and 130 other countries by the end of 2025. I want to thank Aubrey, Darby, and Sarah for their research and development of our 'SAMMY Sevens' Plan of Action." Again, everyone clapped as they turned to Aubrey, Darby, and Sarah.

When everyone turned back to Topanga, she continued: "Well, that is our Global Distribution POA. Now we need to do the same POA right here in RILAYA. We have over 4,000 women living right here, right now. I want you Embrace First Matrons to create a local RILAYA POA to begin this Saturday, December 7th, with a SAMMY Class to be held in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home starting with a Chinese dinner at 6:00 pm." She looked over at Maya and Riley with a smile, as Maya and Riley just chuckled at her and nodded YES. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	137. Game: SAMMY Sevens Matrons-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon Has A Special Sevens Day

Saturday, December 7, 2024 - Local Time: 6:10 pm / RyTime: 6:10 pm / UTC 23:10 Hours

Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon Embrace First Matrons Aubrey, Darby, Jane, Jennifer, Katy, Maria, Mary, Maya, Riley, Sarah, Smackle, and Vanessa, and the Reunion Girls Embrace Matrons Alicia, Brittnay, Carol, Donna, Ellen, and Francine were all assembled in the Living Area of Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home in the Rilaya Government Building to celebrate the beginning of the SAMMY Sevens Global Project and to assist Topanga, Sisterhood Matriarch, induct the three new Sisterhood Embrace Matrons Kerri Abelson, Morgan Matthews, and Susan Smackle. Their induction will bring the total of Sisterhood Embrace Matrons to 70 around the Globe.

Maya, Riley, and Topanga greeted each Embrace First Matron with a warm hug as they entered Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home and directed them to take a seat on one of the Living Area sofas. When Kerri, Morgan, and Susan arrived, they each escorted one of them to the Living Area.

On the coffee tables in front of the sofas was a flute of champagne waiting for each lady. Topanga introduced the three new Embrace Matrons to be inducted. She then explained that everyone was going into the Training Room and enjoy a Chinese Food dinner, then Jane, Mary, and Smackle would do the RyNET and SAMMY Trainings. It would the first time for the new ladies, and a Refresher-Training for everyone else. Then everyone would change clothes into their Satin Silk Short Robes and enjoy and practice using their SAMMYs for two hours. At the end of that time, they would participate in the Induction Ceremony. She gave each of the three new ladies a short Satin Silk Robe. 

At the end of the Trainings, the Matrons started to pair-off to enjoy and practice with their SAMMYs: The engaged or married couples of Darby-Sarah and Jane-Mary; the usual grouping included: Aubrey, Katy and Topanga; Maria and Vanessa; the Reunion Girls in the corner; and the surprise new pairings: Jennifer-Susan and Kerri-Morgan. While Maya, Riley, and Smackle watched and acted as Facilitators.

At 10:00 pm Smackle directed everyone to the Bedroom Suites to shower and change into their long Robes. She, Maya, and Riley did not participate in using their SAMMYs, so they went to the Kitchen and had another glass of champagne before they went into Maya and Riley's Bedroom to change into their Embrace Satin Silk Long Robes. Topanga wore her Matriarch Satin Silk Long Fuchsia-Colored Robe. Maya, Riley, and Smackle wore their Embrace First Matrons Satin Silk Long Champagne-Colored Robes, as would the other First Matrons. The Reunion Girls Embrace Matrons would be wearing their Satin Silk Long Red-Colored Robes.

Everyone had returned to the Living Area and sat on the sofas. Topanga began the Induction Ceremony by having the three new ladies stand in front of her with their Embrace Matron Sponsors. Kerri stood with her sponsors Darby and Sarah. Morgan stood with her sponsors Maya and Riley. Susan stood with her sponsors Jennifer and Smackle. Topanga simply said: "We welcome you into our Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon." Their Sponsors took off the lady's short robes and then assisted them in putting on their Embrace Matrons Satin Silk Long Red Robes. And then the Sponsors placed a Red Leather Ribbon around their necks. Topanga congratulated them by hugging each lady and kissing them on their lips. Everyone else stood and clapped. Then each of them hugged and kissed the new Embrace Matrons.

Everyone then sat down and enjoyed more champagne and snacks that were on the coffee tables. Thirty minutes later everyone helped clean up, and kissed each other goodbye and went to their HAPTs or Residences. Everyone lived in the RGB, except for Jennifer, who stayed with Farkle and Smackle in their Residence.

As Maya and Riley walked back from their front door after the last person left, Riley took Maya's hand and led her into their Bedroom and took off Maya's robe and kissed her with passion, holding her tightly to her. She then took off her robe and again kissed her passionately, this time enjoying the feeling of Maya's naked skin against hers as they stood there holding each other tightly. Riley let go of Maya and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill their Jacuzzi tub with warm water. Maya continued to stand there and watch her beautiful, naked wife. Riley returned to her and kissed her again, pulling her tightly to her so they both could feel each other's naked body. Both pairs of nipples hardened and their lower regions became warmer and wet. Riley lifted Maya and carried her, honeymoon-style, to the tub and they both got in and enjoyed the warm water and Jacuzzi jets on their bodies. They stayed holding each other, gently kissing, and letting their fingers explore into each other. Riley spoke softly: "Peaches I love you so much." Maya just nodded: "I know, Honey. And you know how much I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	138. Game: SAMMY Sevens Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Has A Huge Realization and RILAYA Reacts Quickly

Sunday, December 8, 2024 - Local Time: 12:30 pm / RyTime: 12:30 pm / UTC 17:30 Hours

Around Noon Maya and Riley received a RyNET from Smackle: "Maya, Riley, Farkle is acting crazy, more than his normal crazy. He is really upset, ranting about the RyFIN deadline coming next Sunday the 15th! Can you two help me calm him down?" Riley looked at Maya, who just nodded Yes. Riley told Smackle: "Ok, of course, we will help, you two come up here right now and we will have lunch and calm him down if that's possible." Smackle took a breath: "Thank you so much. We'll be there in five minutes."

Five minutes later Farkle and Smackle arrived at the Penthouse Home and sat at the Kitchen table with Maya, as Riley brought everyone a glass of pineapple juice. Maya asked Farkle: "So, Farkle, why are you so upset and almost having a panic attack?" Riley walked up behind him and started to rub his shoulders while he held Smackle's hand tightly. He started to stutter: "Next, next, Sunday... we have to launch the RyFIN Financial System...right here in Rilaya City... that's, that's nearly 7,000 people who we have to teach about our new financial system. That's 7,000 people who don't have a clue right now. That's, that's 7,000 people we have ready to change their way of life... to change their way of doing business, to change their whole thinking about money... how to buy things, how to pay for things, how to use their RyNETs!" He started to breath heavier and his eyes glazed over... and he fainted. Maya was quick to put her hands on the table to prevent Farkle from banging his head on the table. Riley and Smackle grabbed him back into a sitting position. Smackle shook him to awaken him. He slowly opened his eyes and returned to reality.

Everyone remained quiet while Riley brought over four heated Lunch NHMs to the table. Maya already had placed napkins, plates, and utensils at each place setting. As they began to eat lunch, Maya asked Farkle: "Ok, Farkle, tell us exactly what is going on in your mind that has you so upset?." Farkle took a deep breath and a bite: "As you know, we have created a new Economics-Financial System that will replace the old USA Fiat Currency of the US Dollar and the World Bank's Special Drawing Rights, SDRs, that was added as the world's Reserve Currency in 2019 using the Direct Ledger System." Maya nodded: "We remember that from our Board Meetings. And, as I remember, our new RyFIN System is supposed to start next weekend." Farkle nodded Yes: "That's correct. But, we have to train all of the Citizens of Rilaya City all about our new System by next Sunday!" He took another deep breath: "How are we going to do that training by next Sunday? How? How are we going to train 7,000 citizens by next Sunday? He started to take quick breaths and his eyes started to glaze over again. Maya spoke quickly, almost yelling at him: "Farkle stop it! We can do it! Now breath normally!"

Farkle returned to reality and stared at Maya: "Thank you, Maya!" Maya nodded: "Let's all finish our lunch and think about how we are going to do this training." Everyone ate their lunch while looking pensive. At the end of their lunch, Riley asked Farkle: "Farkle, how did you expect to train everyone?" Farkle answered: "Just like your SAMMY Application, we have created a User Manual, which Cory has approved, and is delivered with every RyNET, just like your SAMMY Manual." Riley thought for another moment and asked: "Farkle, why don't we put the RyFIN User Manual as an Application on the RyNET, so everyone will have it available on their RyNET?" At that very moment, after she had finished her statement, Riley's eyes glazed over and she started to breathe deeply, and she grabbed for Maya's hand. Maya took Riley's hand and held it tightly, looking up at Riley. She started to yell at Riley, but Riley spoke first, blurting out loudly: "WE CAN PUT BOTH MANUALS ON THE RYNETS! WE CAN TEACH BOTH APPLICATIONS FROM THEIR RYNETS!" Everyone looked at her excited face.

Smackle spoke: "Riley, we already teach the SAMMY application from their RyNETs, but your idea to do the same for the RyFIN Application is a GREAT Idea!" Riley smiled back to Smackle: "Thank you, Isadora! And, I just realized that we have 22 SAMMY Embrace Matrons right here in Rilaya City who can start teaching the RyFIN App immediately. We can have them teach classes at the Rilaya Global Community Center, the Rilaya Global University, the Rilaya Community Events Center Community Theatre, and St. Francis Xavier Catholic Church Schools. Each of those places has room to teach at least 100 people at a time. And we could have three classes a day at each site. And even classes throughout the night at the Rilaya Global Community Center and the Rilaya Global University." Riley stopped to do a quick calculation in her head, as the other three took a sip of juice and smiled at Riley, with her amazing Realization. Riley continued: "We can have 100 people attend at 4 class sites, 3 times a day. That is 1,200 people per day. So we can have all 7,000 Rilaya Citizens trained in just 6 days. Everyone will be trained on or before next Saturday!" Maya proudly spoke: "My wife is the Genius now!" She leaned over and kissed Riley's lips.

Riley returned the kiss, then spoke: "Wait, I just realized that we can do this same large-scale training for our SAMMYs here in Rilaya City. While the SAMMY Sevens Program is good for the rest of the Globe, we can have our SAMMY Training finished in a week here! And then we can start the SAMMY Sevens Program in the States of the USA with our 22 Embrace Matrons." Maya kissed Riley again and turned to Farkle and Smackle: "She is a REAL Genius now!" Everyone chuckled.

Maya asked Farkle: "How soon can you put the RyFIN Application Manual in the RyNET? And how long will it take you to train our 22 Matrons to teach the RyFIN App?" Farkle thought for a moment: "I can have the RyFIN Manual in the RyNET in ten minutes. And I can train your ladies in an hour. When do you want to start?" Maya looked over to Riley, who was on her RyNET. Riley finished her RyNET: "I just spoke to Jonathan and he is calling a RILAYA Board Meeting immediately." In five minutes, Farkle's, Maya's, Riley's, and Smackle's RyNETs indicated a RyNET from Jonathan that a RILAYA Board Meeting would begin in five minutes via RyNET.

Five minutes later, the RILAYA Board of Directors Meeting began via RyNET. Jonathan called the meeting to order: "I just received a request from our Pure Essence Riley to share a revelation she had regarding our RyFIN Economics-Financial Project, scheduled to begin next Sunday. She told me that Farkle will explain everything to us. Farkle, please share with us."

Farkle explained everything about the RyFIN Training to the Board Members and gave all credit to Riley. At the end of the Meeting, each Board Member sent a Congratulations and Thank You to Riley via RyNET. 

Topanga immediately sent a RyNET Meeting Notice to each Embrace Matron and each First Matron to have breakfast in the Essence Dining Room at 9:00 am tomorrow regarding the RyFIN and SAMMY Training. She included an invitation to Fr Daniel at the St. Francis Xavier Catholic Church. And she included an invitation to all RILAYA staff who felt they may be involved in these two Projects.

Jennifer, who kept a closet of her clothes in the spare Bedroom, stayed one more night with Farkle and Smackle in their Seventh Floor Residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	139. Game: RyFIN-Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilaya City Prepares For A New Economics-Financial Way Of Life

Monday, December 9, 2024 - Local Time: 9:00 am / RyTime: 9:00 am / UTC 14:00 Hours

All Members of the Rilaya City Staff, the Rilaya Board of Directors, and all Rilaya Division and Department Administrators were in attendance, either personally or via RyNET, at the Meeting in the Essence Dining Room that Topanga had called regarding the RyFIN and SAMMY Training Programs. Also in attendance was the Executive Director of the Rilaya Global Community Center; the President of the Rilaya Global University; the General Manager of the Rilaya Community Events Area Community Theatre; and Fr. Daniel, Catholic Church Papal Ambassador to RILAYA, with Sr. Mary Beth, Principal of the St Francis Xavier Catholic Church Schools, and Cassandra Agredo, Executive Director of Xavier Missions.

When Fr. Daniel walked into the Essence Dining Room with his two associates, Maya and Riley immediately recognized Sr. Mary Beth and almost ran to her. Sr. Mary Beth saw them and exclaimed: "Sr. Blinky and Maya? I haven't seen you since your high school days!" They all hugged each other. Riley smiled: "Sr. Mary Beth, you remembered us! What are you doing here?" Sr. Mary Beth answered: "Of course I remember you, you two are Topanga's daughters! And you wanted to become a Nun! I am the St Francis Schools' Principal. Fr. Daniel invited me to join him this morning." She turned slightly and brought the other lady to them. "Let me introduce you to Cassandra Agredo, Executive Director of Xavier Missions." She then introduced Maya and Riley: "Cassandra, this is Maya Hart and Riley Matthews." Cassandra asked: "Are you related to Topanga Matthews?" Maya and Riley both laughed: "Yes, she is my Mother and Maya's Mother-In-Law. We were married last year and we are now Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter. Sr. Mary Beth and Cassandra both smiled and spoke at the same time: "Congratulations!"

Just then, Topanga told everyone to stand in place at their table. She then asked Fr. Daniel to say a Blessing. Then everyone sat down and began to eat a Breakfast NHM, with coffee and juice. Topanga asked Farkle to explain to everyone the new RyFIN Economics-Financial System as everyone ate.

Farkle thanked Topanga and started to explain the RyFIN: "The RILAYA Financial System, RyFIN, is the most advanced and dynamic Economic-Financial System around the Globe. The System consists of our proprietary Supercomputer, the RyNETs, and the most advanced, transparent Accounting and Financial Transactions Application. It was created and designed to replace all other Fiat Currencies and Reserve Currency Systems, including the International Monetary Fund and World Bank Distributed Ledger and Special Drawing Rights System, introduced in 2019."

Farkle paused to let everyone absorb what he just had said. Then he continued: "Each of you, and everyone else in Rilaya City and all other Citizens of RILAYA around the Globe has their own, personal BioSecure RyNET. The BioSecure feature guarantees no one can have access to your Personal Information by using your, or their RyNET. Only your personal Biological features can activate and use your personal RyNET. But, our RILAYA Supercomputer, the KLEai 3200 has every single person's Financial information. Everything you have ever done financially already is recorded in the Rilaya KLEai."

Again Farkle paused to let everyone absorb what he just had said. "This coming Sunday, December 15, 2024, at 12:00:01 am Local Time, 05:00:01 am UTC, everything you do financially will be available to everyone else who has a RyNET. Total Financial Transparency! And we will be using the Monetary Unit of the RyFIN, which is kept in your RyNET and all financial transactions will be done via RyNET. Your RyNET will be your Personal Secure Wallet with all of your Personal Money and Records, that no one else can access. No one can steal your money or any of your other Financial Property and Personal Records. The RyFIN System will reduce crime by 95% because all Financial Purchases and Sales and other Financial Transactions will be using the RyFIN Currency and all Transactions will be completely Transparent and Available to everyone to see!"

Farkle continued: "Over the next six days, RILAYA Staff will be conducting complete RyFIN Training at the following locations: Rilaya Global Community Center; Rilaya Global University; Rilaya Community Events Area Community Theatre; and the St Francis Xavier Catholic Church Schools. Also, Currency Exchanges will be available at these locations to allow the exchange of US Dollars for RyFINs. RILAYA Citizens who need to continue to use US Dollars in New York City, and/or the rest of the USA, may keep their US Dollars, but the RyFIN will be the only Currency used in Rilaya City and the rest of RILAYA."

Topanga thanked Farkle for his presentation: "Thank you, Farkle! All questions will be answered during the RyFIN Training Classes. We appreciate everyone attending this Meeting. There will be a RyFIN Training Class here now, beginning in ten minutes. All Embrace Matrons and all RILAYA Staff will be attending, and anyone else is welcome to stay and attend, either here physically or via RyNET. Thank you all!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	140. Game: RyFIN-Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Has Another RyFIN Realization

Monday, December 9, 2024 - Local Time: 11:20 am / RyTime: 11:20 am / UTC 16:20 Hours

Farkle was finishing the RyFIN Class and asked whether there were any questions? Riley raised her hand: "I know this is a weird question, but how will our Rilaya City Citizens, who now are addicted to either prescription or non-legal drugs, be able to continue to buy them when we change over to the RyFIN System?" A few people in the class nodded and said that it was a good question. Riley continued: "I mean I don't really know, but I assume Drug Dealers won't want to accept RyFINs instead of Dollars. And they sure don't want their drug dealings recorded and displayed on everyone's RyNET." Maya joined the conversation: "Riley has made another great realization. And what will happen to our addicted Citizens when they can no longer get their drugs?" Riley added: "How can we help those Citizens? I don't think we even have a Policy and Procedure Guideline for this situation." Maya added: "If 30% of our Citizens are addicted, just like New York City, then we have over 2,000 Citizens that will need our immediate help!"

Smackle turned to Dr. Susan Smackle: "Mom, you're the Health Division Administrator. What do you feel we need to do?" All Susan said was they would talk about it after the Class ended. Farkle asked one more time whether there were any additional questions? He then dismissed the Class as Topanga asked the Embrace and First Matrons to stay to help create the Training Class Schedules with Cory and Farkle.

Susan told Smackle to meet her in her Office and to bring Jane, Mary, Maria, Maya, and Riley with her. When they all arrived at Susan's Office, they found Dr. Jason Smackle was present also. Smackle came over and hugged her Dad. They all sat down around the conference table and Susan spoke: "First, I invited Jason because he is the Preparedness Division Administrator and Maria's Rilaya Knights are part of his Division, and we may need their assistant if we have Drug Dealers in Rilaya City. Second, to answer your question, Isadora, I need to ask you, Jane, and Mary a few questions."

Susan asked: "First question ladies: How does Addiction work?" Smackle answered: "Addiction is as a biopsychosocial phenomenon. We know that addiction has a biological component. It causes temporary and permanent changes in the brain and body. We also know there is a psychological component: an inability to cope with distressing emotions. The social component of addiction is related to peer culture, as they influence what you use, how you use it, or how not to deal with your emotions."

Jane added: "Drug addiction changes the way the brain functions and impacts how the body perceives pleasure."

Mary added: "The brain registers all pleasures in the same way, whether they originate with a psychoactive drug, a monetary reward, a sexual encounter, or a satisfying meal. In the brain, pleasure has a distinct signature: the release of the neurotransmitter dopamine in the nucleus accumbens, a cluster of nerve cells lying underneath the cerebral cortex. Dopamine release in the nucleus accumbens is so consistently tied with pleasure that neuroscientists refer to the region as the brain's pleasure center."

Susan asked her next question: "Those are all good answers. And they lead us directly to my next question: How does your SAMMY work?" Smackle answered: "We have been able to stimulate the brain to provide various body parts pleasure by the release of the neurotransmitter dopamine in the nucleus accumbens... the brain's pleasure center!" At that moment, all three ladies had the same thought. Smackle spoke the thought out loud: "We can create additional software for SAMMY that will provide the same pleasure that these Citizens are receiving from their non-legal drugs! We can end the Global Drug Addiction problems by using the new, improved SAMMY Application we are going to create. It should take us less than a day to do that! And we can then just download this improved App into all of the RyNETs around the Globe!"

Maya understood immediately: "Your improved SAMMY App will put all of the Drug Dealers and Drug Cartels out of business! There will no longer be a need for their drugs!" Riley added: "And if that happens, all of the injuries and deaths they have caused will stop happening! We will have made everyone's life better!" Then Maya noted: "But all of those Drug Dealers and Drug Cartels are not going to be happy. We may need the Rilaya Knights as soon as next week!"

Maria looked over to Jason. He asked her: "How many Knights are available at the Rilaya Institute? Maria looked at her RyNET: "We have one hundred who will graduate on Sunday, December 15th. What do you suggest we do?" Jason RyNET Cory, putting the conversation on Speaker for everyone in the room to hear: "Cory, do we have accommodations to house another 100 Rilaya Knights at the Rilaya Global University? Ok, good, expect them to arrive by 22:00 Hours RyTime, which will be 03:00 Hours tomorrow morning UTC. We will have their Graduation Ceremony at the Rilaya Global University on Sunday." Jason looked back at Maria, who already had her RyNET in her hand to RyNET the Rilaya Institute Provost with new Rilaya Knights Orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	141. Game: RyFIN-IBM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RILAYA RyFIN Economics-Financial System Begins

Sunday, December 15, 2024 - Local Time: 12:00:01 am / RyTime 12:00:01 am / UTC 05:00:01 Hours

All Members of the RILAYA Board of Directors physically had been present in Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home since 11:00 pm Saturday night. They were eating deli meats and cheese snacks and drinking champagne as they prepared to do a countdown of the time when the RILAYA RyFIN System would officially begin. They all knew that the use of the new RILAYA RyFIN System would cause the way the Citizens of RILAYA would maintain all of the personal financial and medical information and records would be changed forever, and RILAYA would become a completely paperless country because all financial transactions and both family and personal records would be maintained by the RILAYA KLEai 3200, and everything would be available to each Citizen on their personal, BioSecure RyNET. Every RILAYA Citizen around the Globe, age 13 and older had been given their own personal RyNET. The information and records of those Citizens age 12 and younger were available on their parent's RyNETs.

Around 11:30 pm Stuart stood up and got everyone's attention: "Thank you for being here at this RILAYA historic event. I would like to share with you all some information most of you do not have regarding what is going to happen in a few minutes. First, of course, you all know that all of your Personal Information and Records will be transferred to your personal, BioSecure RyNET, as will all of your Financial Information and your Monetary Accounts information. From that moment, we all will be doing all of our Monetary Transactions using our RyNETs."

"Second, all RILAYA Global Assets, Equipment, Property, and Real Estate Records will be available to you, as Members of the RILAYA Board of Directors, via your RyNET. No one else will have access to that Information or Records. You all are the Government of RILAYA."

"Third, I want to share with you an interesting piece of information. The Real Estate on which the RILAYA Institute is located is much larger than has been reported. Instead of the 1,000 acres commonly believed, RILAYA actually owns two square miles of that land in upstate New York, including all of Lake Colbalt. In 2004, when I graduated from college and bought what we now call the Made In Rilaya Building, I also purchased all of that land from Dutchess County, and the Tilcon Company in the Crown Heights area, and from IBM in the town of Poughkeepsie, New York. In fact, part of the town of Poughkeepsie is on our land."

"Tilcon is owned by CRH which is the leading vertically integrated supplier of aggregates, asphalt, cement, ready mixed concrete, and paving and construction services in North America. They operate the quarry that is next to the RILAYA Institute. Their quarry is actually a surface mine operation, mining Dolomite." He turned to Farkle: "Son what is Dolomite?" Farkle quickly answered: "Dolomite is an anhydrous carbonate mineral composed of calcium magnesium carbonate, ideally CaMg(CO3)2. The term is also used for a sedimentary carbonate rock composed mostly of the mineral dolomite. An alternative name sometimes used for the dolomitic rock type is dolostone." Everyone chuckled at Farkle's textbook description.

Stuart continued: "As I said, I bought the land from those three organizations. The purchase of the land owned by CRH and IBM included a Leaseback provision, so both of those companies have been paying Property Lease payments to Minkus International since 2004! And they will continue to make those payments, now to RILAYA. They each needed Working Capital money back then, so they readily agreed to the sale of their property. The town of Poughkeepsie needed to make major infrastructure improvements to accommodate the IBM facilities. We have donated the use of that property to the town, but we get a very large income-tax deduction, which will no longer be necessary because we are now a Sovereign Country."

"Ironically, at this time when we are now a Sovereign Country, all three Leaseback Agreements are 20-year Agreements, which end in fifteen days, on December 31, 2024!" He looked to Topanga: "We need to negotiate new Lease Agreements. And, the Tilcon Quarry property is going to cease operating, because it no longer can comply with the State of New York and the USA Environmental Laws. Also, Tilcon has to return the property to a condition that can be developed for useful activities."

Topanga looked at her watch: 11:50 pm: "Stuart we have ten more minutes. What should we be doing about IBM and the Town Agreements?" Stuart smiled: "Remember in 2019, at IBM's Poughkeepsie computer manufacturing site, it opened the IBM Q System One Computation Center, where researchers got to work with some of the world’s most advanced cloud-based Quantum computing systems, which IBM described as a major step forward in the commercialization of Quantum computing and designed to one day tackle problems that were seen as too complex and exponential in nature for classical systems to handle?” Topanga nodded Yes. Stuart continued: "Well Topanga, at that time IBM said that Q System One Computation Center was positioned to be one of the few places in the world with the technical capabilities, infrastructure and expertise to run a Quantum computation center. I'm very confident that you will not have any problem getting them to sign a new Agreement with RILAYA. Regarding the town, I suggest we just renew their Agreement and continue to donate the use of the land."

Riley stood up: "Ok, we have two minutes left. How do we celebrate this event?" Maya took Riley's hand: "I feel we should treat this event like New Year's Eve: Everyone should hug and/or kiss. Then do a champagne toast to RILAYA." She pulled Riley into her arms and positioned her so they could kiss. Riley started the countdown: "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" Everyone either hugged or kissed or did both. Jonathan then raised his glass: "To RILAYA!" Everyone repeated what he said and drank their champagne. Then everyone almost automatically looked at their RyNET and they saw a green bar across the top with the word: RYFIN ACTIVATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	142. Game: RyFIN-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Continues To Have Great Ideas

Sunday, December 15, 2024 - Local Time: 12:00 pm / RyTime 12:00 pm / UTC 17:00 Hours

It was 1:15 am when the last person left Maya and Riley's Penthouse Home after the RyFIN celebration. The guests all helped clean up before they left, so the girls just went into their Bedroom, changed into their sleep-sweats, kissed each other goodnight, and fell asleep in their Spoon position. 

They awoke around Noon. They stayed in bed cuddling and kissing for another fifteen minutes. They finally got up and went to the Kitchen where Maya made coffee and poured two glasses of pineapple juice. Riley set the table while she heated two Breakfast NHMs, which she brought to the table and sat next to Maya.

Maya was looking at messages on her RyNET, and she looked over to Riley: "So, Honey, we have really 'Taken-On the World,' as she made air-quotes." Riley smiled back at her: "Maya, we have accomplished so much in less than a year! We did it together. I am so happy to be your wife! I love you so much!" Maya turned to Riley and kissed her: "Riles, I am so happy to be your wife! I love you so much, too! Thank you for always being with me all of these years." Riley kissed Maya back: "And Thank You for helping me through all of our years together." Maya just looked into Riley's eyes, and Riley answered her unspoken question: "I think we should take a tour of our Country today." Maya nodded Yes: "I think that is another one of your great ideas, Honey. We should get out and see RILAYA City."

They finished their breakfasts and moved to clear their dishes to the dishwasher. Riley asked: "Maya, don't we have to rinse-off the dishes and utensils?" Maya answered her: "Actually they don't need that. Remember Farkle telling us that the Minkii Dishwasher is super efficient? No need to prewash now. Hand me the NHM boxes to throw away, please." Riley started to hand the boxes to Maya, but stopped to read a new label on them: "Peaches, look at these labels on the boxes." Maya read the label out loud: "Dispose Under Running Water."

She looked at Riley with a puzzled look: "Ok, let's see what happens, Honey." She put one box under the running water in the sink. The box dissolved completely! Riley put the box she was holding under the running water and it dissolved. She looked at Maya: "What just happened?" Maya answered: "I have no idea what just happened, but I will bet that Smackle is involved in this." Riley RyNET Smackle, putting it on Speaker so Maya could hear: "Hey Izzy, our breakfast NHM boxes just dissolved! No, we already ate the food! What is going on?" Smackle laughed: "My Tech Team has been developing a new packaging material. Obviously, it works! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I'm kind of busy teaching Farkle how to use his new SAMMY!" Riley and Maya both said: "OH! Talk to you tomorrow. Have fun you two!"

Riley dried her fingers and handed the dish towel to Maya, who did the same. Riley then took Maya's hand and started toward their Bedroom saying: "Let's go and take a nice warm Jacuzzi bath and relax some more?" Maya just followed Riley into the Bathroom, where they took off their clothes and got into the tub. They spent the next forty-five minutes just relaxing and gently playing with each other. They got out and dried off. Then went back to bed, where they took a nap, not bothering to dress. An hour later, Riley was awakened by feeling Maya licking her left nipple and gently rubbing her clit. When Maya realized Riley was awake, she kissed Riley with passion and put two fingers into her. Riley responded with a long moan. Maya kissed Riley again, then lowered her mouth to join her fingers in Riley. More Riley moans were heard, then a sudden awesome orgasm that soaked Maya's face and fingers.

As Maya pushed herself up off Riley, Riley quickly flipped her onto her back, and Riley licked Maya's face and fingers clean. Maya now moaned. Riley repeated what Maya had done, and she got the same results. Maya had an awesome orgasm and Riley got soaked. Maya helped Riley get up and they went to take a shower together. After the shower, they put on their makeup and fixed their hair. Maya asked Riley what she wanted to wear. Riley answered: "Since today is such a special day, let's wear our Dress Uniforms, the ones we wore at your Global Gallery Dedication, with tights and high heels, too. Maya nodded Yes: I'll go get our clothes while you RyNET RK Francine and let her organize our tour of Rilaya City.

At 4:30 pm, Francine arrived at the Penthouse Home to escort the Pure Essence to their TownCar in the garage. Donna was their RK Driver and Ellen was their RK Navigator. Francine and the other three Reunion Girls got into another TownCar to follow them. As they left the RGB, Maya asked Riley where they were going first. Riley simply answered her: "Church." Ten minutes later they arrived at the front of St. Francis Xavier Church and Riley explained: "Peaches, today is such a special day for us, I feel we should be here. We are going to attend the 5:00 pm Mass. Maya took Riley's hand, leaned over and kissed her cheek, and they went to Mass. The Reunion Girls followed them and attended the Mass, too.

Thirty-five minutes later the Mass was ended and as they walked out of the Church, they were greeted by Fr Daniel who told them that he was pleased that they attended the Mass: "I know how special today is for all of us here in RILAYA City. I am so pleased to see you here." He then made the Sign of the Cross blessing them: "Sr Mary Beth and I will meet with you soon." Maya told Riley that going to Mass was another one of her great ideas.

Francine asked them where they wanted to go next. Riley answered: "Let's just drive along all of the streets and enjoy our RILAYA City." Francine nodded Yes and helped them get into the TownCar. She then RyNET Donna to just drive around. When everyone was ready, Donna started to drive around. She drove up and down the streets, crisscrossing in each direction. After an hour tour, she pulled up in front of the Bleecker Street Pizza. Maya invited the Reunion Girls to join her and Riley as a Thank You for their tour. When they finished dinner, Riley asked them to take them to the Rilaya Global Community Center, which never closes. It provided its services 24/7/365. Maya and Riley entered the Center and were given a tour of the Center.

Riley asked that the next stop be the Rilaya Global University. She knew that the University also was open 24/7/365. When they arrived, they were given a tour. On the tour, they found out that only the first three floors of the Global University Center were open 24/7/365. Those three floors had the Cafeteria, ten Classrooms, one of the Computer Labs, the Library, and the Student Union. They also found out that there were Classes offered in the evenings and the early mornings, too. On the Second Floor, Riley noticed that there was a very large open space. She was told that space was left open for future use.

When they left the Rilaya Global University Center, Riley asked to be taken to the Rilaya Global Gallery. Maya showed surprise at this request but didn't say anything. When they arrived at the Gallery, Riley told them that she and Maya would be staying there overnight, and she would RyNET them tomorrow morning. Maya unlocked the door, as the TownCar left. Riley and Maya didn't notice that the other TownCar, with Francine and the other three Reunion Girls, was parked across the street, and would stay there overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	143. Game: Sleepover Suite-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilaya Has Another Great Idea - This One Is Very Sexual Though

Monday, December 16, 2024 - Local Time: 12:20 am / RyTime 12:20 am / UTC 05:20 Hours

Maya led the way to the back wall of Gallery II and the door to the Sleepover Suite automatically unlocked as she approached it. Maya opened the door and invited Riley to come into the Sleepover Suite. It had been months since they were there. Everything looked the same. Maya then asked Riley why she wanted to come there. Riley answered: "We wanted to see everything on our tour, Princess." She registered that there was that Game Word, again. And, since this is our own special Sleepover Suite and Studio, I wanted us to have Round Two here. Princess looked at Mistress' eyes and saw the Twinkle. Princess just grabbed Mistress into her arms and kissed her with passion. Mistress wrapped herself around Princess and kissed back with passion. They fell onto the bed and continued to make out for a long time. Then Mistress remembered that Maya was wearing her One-Zip Dress.

Mistress stood up and started to remove Princess' heels, then her tights. Mistress was not surprised that Princess was not wearing panties. She then put the heels back on Princess. She helped Princess to stand next to her. Mistress moved Princess so that her dress zipper was in front of Mistress, who then pulled the zipper down all the way. Since there was no zipper stop on the dress, her whole dress was unzipped and Mistress pulled it off of her. Mistress quickly pulled her uniform sports bra up and over her head. Now Princess stood there wearing only her high heels, which excited both of them even more.

Mistress pushed her onto the bed again and spread her legs wide open. Then Mistress climbed onto the bed and positioned herself so she could comfortably lick Princess' pussy for as long as she wanted. She even asked her to hand her a pillow. Mistress proceeded to finger and lick Princess until her moaning was continuous and she was starting to twitch on the bed. Then Mistress just stopped and stood up. She started to walk toward the Kitchenette when Princess finally noticed she was alone on the bed and her orgasm that was so close, now had started to ebb. She almost yelled: "Why did you stop, Mistress? I was so close. OMG, so close."

Mistress reached into the refrigerator and got out the pineapple juice, asking her: "Princess, did you say something?" She almost yelled again, but stopped when she registered that Mistress had just asked her a question: "Mistress I was so close!" Mistress poured two glasses of juice and returned the container to the refrigerator. She brought a glass of juice to Princess and sat on the bed: "And, Princess, you will be so close again, soon. But right now lick your sweet liquid off my fingers, then drink your juice."

She drank her juice and handed the glass back to Mistress, who put both empty glasses in the sink. Mistress walked to the end of the bed and told Princess to watch her. She then unzipped her dress, took it off and then took off her sports bra, and stood topless in front of Princess, who started to moan again. Mistress moved over to sit in one of the desk chairs, facing Princess and took off her heels, tights, and panties. She stood up completely naked in front of Princess who was now moaning and whimpering. When Princess started to move her hand toward her pussy, Mistress told her to stop.

Mistress returned to the bed and assumed her position between Princess' legs and proceeded to do exactly what she had done to Princess before. Including stopping and getting pineapple juice for both of them. But this time, Princess was a quivering mess, just whimpering and tears started to run down her cheeks. Mistress had to help Princess drink her pineapple juice because Princess was exhausted and had no more strength. She actually fell asleep. Mistress got back on the bed and took Princess into her arms and held her as she slept. Mistress stayed awake to be sure her wife was ok.

Three hours later, Princess started to wake up in Mistress' arms. She looked into Mistress' eyes and asked: "Mistress, why did you do that to me? Mistress leaned down and kissed her gently: "Princess, last August when you confessed to me when we were talking about Cosplay and Roleplay, and I wrote it down, you told me: "You are my safe place and I can be relaxed and safe with you, Honey. And letting you put me into naked bondage is the ultimate release for me. I am completely open to you, both literally and physically. And, oh, I love what you do to me so much. I have always been submissive to you." Mistress leaned down and kissed her again. Princess looked up to her: "Oh, Mistress, now I realize what you have done for me, again. I love what you do to me so much. I will always be submissive to you." Maya pulled Riley into another kiss, then whispered to her: "Mistress, may I please now have an orgasm?" Mistress leaned down and spoke softly: NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: Chapter 76
> 
> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	144. Game: AIB Suite-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Continues With Great Ideas - This One Is Very Sexual Too

Tuesday, December 17, 2024 - Local Time: 10:10 am / RyTime 10:10 am / UTC 15:10 Hours

Maya and Riley awoke just after 10:00 am in the Global Gallery II Sleepover Suite. They kissed good morning and immediately went to take a shower together. They dried each other and put on their short Satin Silk Robes that they kept there, along with several other complete outfits. Then they had Breakfast NHMs with coffee and juice. While eating, Riley looked at Maya with that Twinkle in her eyes. When Maya saw Riley's Twinkle: "Oh no you don't! I am not falling for that Twinkle again. You did not let me have any orgasms last night. I'm still kind of mad at you, even though you did satisfy my need to be dominated. So, Honey, what are you thinking right now?"

Riley took a sip of her juice and smiled a devilish grin: "Peaches, do you remember our Adventures In Bondage night here with Aubrey?" Maya started to smile her devilish grin: "That was an amazing night. And her body! And her boobs! We both enjoyed putting her in bondage and you taking all of those the photographs and I made so many sketches, too."

Riley continued: "It was an amazing night, which brings me to my idea... Let's make this Sleepover Suite into our private AIB Suite and do all of our AIB Games here?" Maya nodded: "Doing it here will be more private, and we don't have to use our Penthouse Home!" Riley nodded: "And if you feel we can trust our Reunion Girls to keep our AIB Games secret, we can have them participate in Roleplaying as our 'Hench-Women,' as she made air-quotes, who abduct our prey and bring them to the 'Secret Location'." Maya laughed with Riley, then added: "You know, we will have to create another Toby to keep here. And we can get more photographic equipment and artist materials and make the Suite into a real Secret Location Studio. Honey, I love your Great Idea!"

Maya took a sip of coffee while staring at Riley: "Honey, I have a question for you. When and how did you become such a Dominant Woman? I remember when you first Dominated me, the day we told your parents we were a couple. Farkle and Lucus were there too. I remember when you pushed me up against the wall and I told you: 'I love that aggressive side of you, looks like you’re not that innocent'. And now I know you like to be Dominant to please me, but you are starting to have these AIB Dominate ideas, too. How did you learn about all of that?"

Riley blushed and looked down to the table. Then she raised her head and stared back at Maya: "It was you, Maya. You taught me that. You made me strong." They both stood up and pulled each other to the bed, where they started kissing with passion. Which led to making love. This time they both had awesome orgasms. Which caused them to take another shower together. But this time they dried each other, then put on their makeup, fixed their hair and got dressed.

As Riley gathered the sheets off the bed, Maya made a RyNET to their Reunion Girls, asking them to pick them up at the Global Gallery. Riley looked at Maya, still holding all of the bedding: "You know, Peaches, I think we forgot about having a washer and dryer available here. Maya nodded agreement, as she made another RyNET, this time to Harley: "Hey, Harley! Maya here. Would you be so kind as to have full-size CAES Washer and Dryer Units installed in the back bathroom utility area of the Global Gallery II, please? Ok, great! Thank you so much!" Maya looked back to Riley: "He said they will be installed this afternoon. So, Honey, I suggest we just leave everything here for now, and we come back tomorrow to do the laundry." Riley smiled: "Thank you, Peaches. Let's go meet the Reunion Girls."

The Reunion Girls were waiting for Maya and Riley outside. Maya asked them whether or not they had eaten lunch. They said they were on their way to the Bleecker Street Pizza when she RyNET them. Maya looked over to Riley, who nodded Yes. Maya suggested to Francine: "Have Carol, Donna, and Ellen go get us all pizza and meet us in our Penthouse Home for a pizza party. We all love their pizza, especially since it is free for all of us." Francine RyNET Donna then got in the back seat of the TownCar with Maya and Riley. Alicia was their RK Driver and Brittany was their RK Navigator.

On their way to the RGB, Maya quietly spoke to Francine about the AIB Suite and the Reunion Girls Roleplaying with them for the AIB Games. Francine's eyes grew big and she got a big smile on her face. Then Francine got that Twinkle that Maya and Riley knew so well. Francine leaned over to both girls: "This sounds like it will be even better than the High-Card Strip Game we played on Riley's birthday in Paris. We are all definitely into Roleplaying with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: Chapters 55, 76, and 109.
> 
> Reference: Please read "The Innocence of Riley Matthews" by James_Stryker found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org.
> 
> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	145. Game: AIB Suite Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Continues To Share Her Ideas With Maya

Wednesday, December 18, 2024 - Local Time: 1:35 pm / RyTime 1:35 pm / UTC 18:35 Hours

Maya and Riley had slept in past 11:30 am, took their shower together, dried each other off, applied their makeup, fixed their hair, and got dressed. Maya RyNET their Reunion Girls to meet her and Riley in the garage. They all went to Topanga's for lunch. Maya and Riley then had the Reunion Girls take them to the Global Gallery, where Maya and Riley did the laundry left from yesterday. While they waited for the washer to finish, Riley took Maya by the hand and walked back to the AIB Suite. When Maya started to pull Riley onto the bed, Riley stopped her: "Peaches I want to share some more ideas I have. I want your opinion, let's sit at the desk." Maya pouted, but she moved over to the desk with Riley: "Ok, Riles, from where are all of these ideas coming? It feels like you have been saving them up!"

Riley smiled and laughed: "I don't know, Peaches, I'm full of ideas right now. So, may I share them with you?" Maya leaned over and kissed Riley: "Of course you can share them with me, your ideas so far have been Great Ideas! I really want to hear more." Riley held Maya's hand as she shared: "First, I have a few serious ideas, then I want to share some naughty ideas I have." Maya quickly spoke: "I want to hear the naughty ideas first!" Riley laughed again: "No, serious ones first. I want your opinion about moving the whole Global Gallery over to that second-floor space we saw at the Global University. I want more people to see your beautiful artworks, plus the other art from our Partner-Countries, too. You know you are famous already, and I want everyone to see your works. Since that space is empty now, we could have you supervise the complete move before Christmas, then have a Grand Opening on New Year's Eve. It would be a Grand Event!" Maya began to blush and her eyes began to have that Twinkle that let Riley know that she had just shared another Great Idea with her wife. Maya could only whisper: "Do you really think we can do that?"

Riley answered Maya by continuing her idea: "We will move Sally with the new Gallery, and we will have a ceremony at the Grand Opening where Sally and you both receive your Doctorate Degrees in Rilaya Fine Art. Just think about it, I will be married to a Doctor!" They both laughed, but they both knew Riley was being serious about everything. Riley then added: "Sally will be the Gallery Curator, and you and she will start teaching Art Classes at the University, so both of you can share all of your Art Knowledge. And, Peaches, I want you to start teaching Art to the young people who go to our Global Community Center after school each day. My dream is that you are teaching three days a week, and you will have so much fun sharing your amazing talents." Riley leaned over and hugged and kissed Maya, who almost started to get tears. Maya stayed quiet, but her smile started to grow into a grin as she yelled: “Yayaaaahhhh!”

Maya tried to get her composure back and excused herself to go and move the wash to the dryer. While she was gone, Riley went to their Kitchenette and got a bottle of champagne and two flutes. She filled the flutes so they were ready on the desk when Maya returned. When Maya returned, they drank their champagne and then Maya asked: "Ok, Riles, what do we do with the vacant Gallery Rooms I and II?" Riley smiled: "That is my second idea... we make Gallery I into our new Country of RILAYA Museum, where we start collecting and displaying everything important to our new RILAYA!" Maya shook her head: "Riley, that is another Great Idea. I never thought about having a Museum! You are so smart! Of course, our Country needs a Museum!" They both finished their drink and refilled their flutes. Maya leaned over and kissed Riley again: "My wife is so smart! I love you so much!" Then she saw Riley's Twinkle appear: "Ok, Honey, I see your eyes Twinkling, what is going through your mind now? No, wait, wait, you are going to tell me your naughty ideas now, aren't you?"

Riley blushed and took a big sip of her champagne: "Well, Peaches, you know how we decided to turn the Sleepover Suite into the AIB Suite? My idea is to make the whole Gallery II Room into a number of Cosplay and/or Roleplay Suites where we create our AIB Artwork! We have our AIB Models share their sexual fantasies with us, and we help make those fantasies come true for them, as you make your wonderful sketches and I take all of the photographs. Then, we take all of those back to our Penthouse Home and you and I make all of the AIB Artwork we will display. Maya listened carefully, and then Riley saw Maya's Twinkle reappear.

Maya looked at Riley with a big smile: "So, Honey, we are going to have like Movie Sets of various Fantasies, is that right?" Riley nodded Yes, but said: "That is kind of what I had in mind, but I envision having these Fantasy Sets in individual rooms. Each room would have everything needed for the Fantasy, and an area for you to make your sketches, and room enough for me to move around to take the photos. And there would be an area for our Models to change into costumes and do their makeup and fix their hair. And it would have a Shower area too."

Maya just stared at Riley: "Wow, Honey, you have thought of everything! From where are all of these naughty thoughts coming? My wife is turning into a very naughty lady! And I love her even more for it!" Maya chuckled: "So, Riles, who is going to build these rooms, and do you have some Fantasies in mind? I'm sure you do! Please share them with me! No, let me guess: One of the Fantasies is from Monica's Story 'Girl Meets Baker Street' and Monica's Story 'Girl Meets Gumshoe'. Am I right? And, of course, we will have to have a Dungeon, right? Where are we going to get a fully-equipped Dungeon?"

"Riley just stared at Maya, with a smirk on her face. Maya then had her 'Aha' moment and asked: "Does he still have his Dungeon?" Riley smiled: "Smackle made him have it packed up and put into storage, but, yes, he still has it. And I'm sure he will donate it to us." Riley looked down, still thinking: "So, we will have a Dungeon, a 1940-ish Private Investigator's Office, a 1900's turn-of-the-century British-Style Sitting Room, and we can have a Doctor's Examination Room, too." Maya added: "We will definitely have to have a Porn-Type Bedroom, too!" Riley looked up at her and started to blush. Maya just smiled back: "Well, that is a Fantasy many people have, is it not?" Riley continued to blush: "That includes you and me, right?" Now Maya blushed.

Riley thought out loud: "If we need to have Farkle's Dungeon, then Smackle needs to give her permission, and since you and I will be busy making sketches and taking photographs, and our Reunion Girls will be providing security and transportation, we will need to have someone Manage this whole project. Someone we trust to keep our secret." Maya then added: "Like, maybe, someone who has already experienced an AIB Night with us?" They both said her name at the same time: "Aubrey!" Maya continued: "But if Aubrey is our AIB Administrator, then Topanga will have to know, too." 

Maya saw Riley's Twinkle light up again: "Well, Peaches, if Topanga needs to know, then we both know who will be our next AIB Model. And we will make her Fantasy Memorable!" They both hugged and kissed, with their Twinkles in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: Please read these two stories: "Girl Meets Baker Street" and "Girl Meets Gumshoe" by Monica_Rambeau found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org.
> 
> Reference: Please read the Lost Bet story "Girl Meets Dominant and Submissives: Riley, Maya, and Farkle" by KillianJonesLover found on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Reference: Chapter 55.
> 
> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	146. Game: Global Gallery 2 Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Prepare To Get The Global Gallery Moved To The Rilaya Global University.

Thursday, December 19, 2024 - Local Time: 8:35 am / RyTime 8:35 am / UTC 13:35 Hours

Maya and Riley had spent the night in the AIB Suite. They had celebrated Riley's Great Ideas with several bottles of champagne, which led to a multiple-hour lovemaking session. They were going to have to do the laundry again today. They awoke, ate breakfast, showered together and prepared to plan for the moving of the entire Global Gallery. Riley put the sheets into the washer and returned to sit at their desk. Maya already had started a list of activities that they needed to have completed. Riley added several additional items to the list as Maya RyNET Jonathan. She explained the Great Ideas Riley had created and asked him to organize a RyNET Meeting of the Rilaya Executive Committee to get their approval. Five minutes later, both Maya and Riley's RyNETs had a Message that the Executive Committee would meet via RyNET at 14:20 Hours UTC. Their RyNETs showed the time conversion to their time zone also, 9:20 am Rilaya Time.

Maya went and put the wash into the dryer. When she came back, she found Riley had brought them each a tall glass of pineapple juice. Riley made a suggestion to Maya: "Peaches, I feel we should put all of our efforts into moving the Gallery, so I want your opinion on starting the construction of the Museum and the AIB Rooms during the first week in January." Maya nodded Yes: "Honey, I was going to make that same suggestion. We only have about ten days to Move the entire Gallery because of the Christmas Holiday." Riley added: "And we will, of course, not mention the AIB Suites, right?" They leaned over and kissed. At 9:15 am their RyNETs had a message that the ExComm would begin in five minutes. They drank their juice and prepared to present their Proposed Move and Museum.

At 9:20 am Jonathan called the RyNET ExComm Meeting to order and explained their Pure Essence had a Proposal. He then asked Maya to explain. Maya shared that the ideas she was going to Propose were actually Riley's, but she endorsed them and strongly suggested that the Ideas be approved. She then shared the Ideas of Moving the Global Gallery to the second floor of the Global University and making the space of the then old Gallery into a new Rilaya Global Museum. Everyone liked the Ideas. Riley then explained her suggested timeline for completion of these two projects. The Move of the Gallery would be completed before New Year's, and then the Global Museum could be completed by the end of January 2025. She did not mention having the Grand Opening of the new Global Gallery on New Year's Eve; she wanted that to be a big surprise for everyone. There were a few questions regarding the logistics needed to complete the moving of the Gallery, but Riley answered each question and the entire ExComm Approved their Proposal. She and Maya were assigned the Leadership of the entire project and given permission to use whatever resources they needed. Both Maya and Riley ended their RyNET Meeting with a loud: “Yayaaaahhhh!”

Maya and Riley immediately started another List of everyone with whom they would need to be in contact: First Sally Gottlieb, then Aubrey. They were invited to meet with them at the Gallery at Noon, as were the Gallery Girls and the Reunion Girls. Riley suggested that they include Maria and Morgan, as well as Vanessa and Zay, to their Meeting. Sally was going to be the new Gallery Curator and Aubrey, with her Gallery Girls, would be needed to coordinate the Move from the Gallery and provide security and transportation for them. Maria needed to provide whatever Rilaya Knights were needed to control and direct traffic. And Morgan would be asked to coordinate the Move at the University site. The Reunion Girls would, of course, provide security and transportation of the Pure Essence, including bringing the Bleecker Street pizzas for the meeting. Vanessa and Zay would design and provide all of the Ecological Flora in the new Gallery. 

Everyone arrived by Noon and listened to Maya and Riley's presentation of the Move. Everyone was asked to provide any ideas, concerns, or other thoughts about how to best proceed with the Move. The Move Group spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening developing their Plan of Action for the Move. The meeting ended at 9:30 pm, with the agreement that everyone would be back at 9:00 am the next morning.

Maya and Riley walked everyone out of the building, locked the door, then went to their AIB Suite to sleep. Their only problem was that they needed to retrieve the sheets from the dryer and make their bed! After making the bed and getting ready for bed, they both just kissed, got into their usual Spoon position and slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	147. Game: Global Gallery 2 Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery Is Dedicated Again.

Tuesday, December 31, 2024 - Local Time: 7:35 pm / RyTime 7:35 pm / UTC 00:35 Hours January 1, 2025

Cory, Jonathan, and Topanga stood on the stage in the large meeting area of the Rilaya Global University as they greeted Jin Y. Kim, the recently appointed new Provost and Chief Academic Officer who would preside at the Dedication of the recently moved Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery. This new Gallery location was on the Second Floor of the University Center.

For the past five days the new Gallery area was remodeled by the Made In Rilaya Construction crew to Maya's specifications, and all of the artworks were carefully moved into the Gallery under Maya's supervision with the assistance of Aubrey, Riley, and Sally's directions to the Rilaya Knights who transported all of the artworks.

Now, Maya and Riley also stood on the stage with Aubrey and Sally. Maya and Riley each wore Rilaya Dress Uniforms that they wore at the original Dedication, but without Maya having her Strawberry Rabbit Remote-Controlled Vibrator in place. A soft Jazz 3-piece band was playing in the background.

At 8:00 pm, the band stopped playing and Provost Jin greeted everyone in attendance. She introduced each person who was on the stage with her, then she spoke about the Rilaya Global University, which had been the New School when it was part of New York City.

"The Rilaya Global University is a new kind of university, one where scholars, artists, and designers come together to challenge convention and create positive change. Our University takes full advantage of its location in one of the most vibrant and diverse countries in the world. Our colleges include Parsons School of Design, Eugene Lang College of Liberal Arts, the College of Performing Arts, The New School for Social Research, and the School of Public Engagement. And our Unversity gives Credit for Life Experience."

"Our University has redrawn and redefined the boundaries of intellectual and creative thought as a preeminent academic center. Our rigorous, multidimensional approach to education dissolves walls between disciplines and helps nurture progressive minds and allows students to have the academic freedom to shape their unique, individual paths for a complex and rapidly changing world."

"Tonight, it is my pleasure to award Doctor of Rilaya Global Fine Arts Degrees on the Founder of our new Global Gallery, Mrs. Maya Matthews-Hunter and the new Curator of our new Global Gallery, Ms. Sally Gottlieb. Both ladies were then assisted to put on their new Academic Robes as everyone clapped. She then invited everyone to accompany her, Maya and Sally to tour the new Gallery.

Outside of the Gallery were tables with flutes of champagne for everyone after they had toured the Gallery. Maya and Riley drank several flutes each, and they were now feeling warm as their twinkles appeared in their eyes. They had to stay until everyone was gone, then they asked Francine to have their Towncar ready. They had planned to spend the night away, and their overnight bags were in the TownCar. They had decided that they wanted to spend New Year's Eve in their old bedroom, and their Bay Window, at the original Matthews apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	148. Game: New Year's Eve 2024-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Roleplays With Her New Doctor

Tuesday, December 31, 2024 - Local Time: 11:45 pm / RyTime 11:45 pm / UTC 04:45 Hours, Wednesday, January 1, 2025

Maya and Riley enter Apartment 26, carrying their overnight bags and two pizzas they had their Reunion Girls get at the Bleecker Street Pizza on their way over to the apartment from the Maya Hunter Rilaya Global Gallery Dedication at the Rilaya Global University. And the Awarding of a Doctor of Rilaya Global Fine Arts Degree to Maya P. Matthews-Hunter. She was now a Doctor!

The Apartment where the Matthews family had lived was RILAYA property and was maintained and secured by a Squad of Rilaya Knights. Maya and Riley let their Reunion Girls leave and enjoy New Years. The girls immediately went to their old bedroom and found everything was still there, including their Bay Window. They dropped their bags on the floor, and Maya started to pull Riley back to the Kitchen. Riley was surprised: "Why are we going to the Kitchen?" Maya laughed: "To get the champagne, of course!" Maya got a bottle of champagne from the refrigerator as Riley got two flutes from the glassware cabinet. Maya then said one word: "Roof!"

On the roof, they moved the bench to face the New York City skyline, sat and drank their champagne. They counted down from Five. Then both spoke the same words at Midnight: "I love you. Happy New Year's!. They kissed with passion. Then they sat back, holding hands, and watched the Fireworks display for the next ten minutes as they drank champagne and ate pizza.

When they returned to their apartment, Maya noticed that Riley's Twinkle was somehow brighter. Standing in the Living Room, Riley looked at Maya: "Doctor Maya, I have been experiencing some pain lately." Maya thought about what Riley just had said and almost immediately realized that Riley had started a new Roleplaying Game and answered: "Well Patient Riley, you know I'm not that kind of Doctor, but perhaps we should go into my Examining Room and check on your pain. They went to their bedroom, now Examining Room, bringing the champagne and pizza with them which they put down when they entered the room.

Doctor Maya sat on the bed: "Patient Riley in order for me to do a thorough examination, you will have to take off your clothes. Patient Riley blushed but started to take off her dress. When she was wearing only her bra, panties, thigh-high stockings and heels, she asked: "Did you mean everything, Doctor?" Doctor Maya smiled: "Yes, everything. Here, let me help you undress." Doctor Maya stood up and unclasped Patient Riley's bra and pulled her panties down and helped her get them off by slipping off her heels. Patient Riley now stood in front of Doctor Maya wearing only her thigh-high stockings as her nipples started to harden as Doctor Maya stared at her breasts. Doctor Maya assisted Patient Riley to lie on the bed, now Examining Table. Doctor Maya then leaned down and licked each exposed breast until she heard a soft moan.

Patient Riley told Doctor Maya to go and open Patient Riley's overnight bag and retrieve the small black bag. The small black bag was a miniature Doctor's Bag, actually a small TOBY, with several sex toys in it. Doctor Maya brought the Doctor Bag back to the Examining Table and leaned down and kissed her Patient Riley: "Of course you planned this whole Roleplay!" Patient Riley just smiled and spread her legs wide: "Please exam me, Doctor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	149. Game: RILAYA Addiction Recovery Application

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RyNET Addiction Recovery Application Is Introduced To The Communities Around RILAYA.

Friday, January 3, 2025 - Local Time: 10:45 am / RyTime 10:45 am / UTC 15:45 Hours 

In a large meeting room at the Rilaya Global University were representatives from Organizations in and around RILAYA responsible for both Non-Legal Drugs and Prescription Drugs Abuse Counseling, Recovery, and Treatment. 

Representing RILAYA were Aubrey, Cory, Farkle, Harley, Isadora, Jane, Jason, Jonathan, Katy, Maria, Mary, Maya, Morgan, Riley, Shawn, Susan, Topanga, Vanessa, and Zay. They all were wearing their Rilaya Dress Uniforms. Evelyn, Bradley, Haruto, and Stuart were attending via RyNET from the MIRB. 

Representatives of the Catholic Church were Fr Daniel, Cassandra, Sr Mary Beth, and Sr Sheila Brosnan, Vice-President of Mission Integration, ArchCare and Healthcare Ministry. ArchCare is a non-profit healthcare organization of the Archdiocese of New York. ArchCare offers comprehensive care services at over eight residential locations, and at out-patient locations in the communities.

Representatives of the Mount Sinai Health System were Dr. Francesca Lee and Dr. Nikki Argota, both Doctors of Nursing Practice, certified by the American Board of Preventive Medicine as Addiction Medicine Fellows. The Mount Sinai Health System combines the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai and seven hospital campuses to provide the highest quality health care throughout the State of New York.

When Francesca and Nikki entered the room, Farkle, Isadora, Maya, Riley, and Zay immediately stood up and walked over to them and everyone hugged each other. Francesca and Nikki were the two girls who were in their own Love Triangle with Thor Benward when they were Seniors at Abigail Adams High School and they had put the five into the Freshman Hole. They took a few minutes catching up on everyone's history since high school. 

The first question was, of course, what happened to Thor and their Love Triangle? Nikki answered: "When we graduated, Thor had received a Congressional Appointment to attend the United States Air Force Academy at Colorado Springs, Colorado. He became an Air Force pilot and served tours of duty in both the Afghanistan and Iraq Wars and was now a Lieutenant Colonel in the Mobility Air Command, stationed at Travis Air Force Base in California. Francesca and I have remained friends with him." Francesca added: "Nikki and I stayed together and attended the Mount Sinai Health System Nursing Programs, first becoming Registered Nurses, then Doctors of Nursing Practice. We are now the Directors of the Addictive Medicine Nursing Program at the Mount Sinai Health System. And Nikki is the Chairperson of the New York State Addictive Medicine Advisory Task Force. We live together in a nice apartment near Mount Sinai Beth Israel Hospital in New York City, just east of RILAYA."

They all sat down together as Dr. Susan Smackle began the meeting. She explained that Dr. Isadora Smackle and her SAMMY Technology Team, headed by Jane and Mary Samuels-Scott, had been able to enhance the RyNET by adding a new Addictive Recovery Application based on their successful creation and introduction of their SAMMY Application. Isadora explained about SAMMY and then asked them to explain their new Application.

Jane started: "As you all know, Drug Addiction changes the way the brain functions and impacts how the body perceives pleasure."

Mary added: "The brain registers all pleasures in the same way, whether they originate with a psychoactive drug, a monetary reward, a sexual encounter, or a satisfying meal. In the brain, pleasure has a distinct signature: the release of the neurotransmitter dopamine in the nucleus accumbens, a cluster of nerve cells lying underneath the cerebral cortex. Dopamine release in the nucleus accumbens is so consistently tied with pleasure that neuroscientists refer to the region as the brain's pleasure center."

Isadora continued: "We have been able to stimulate the brain to provide various body parts pleasure by the release of the neurotransmitter dopamine in the nucleus accumbens... the brain's pleasure center! We have created additional software for SAMMY that will provide the same pleasure that these Citizens are receiving from their Non-Legal Drugs or the Prescription Drugs to which they are addicted! We can end the Global Drug Addiction problems by using the new, improved SAMMY Addiction Recovery Application. We can just download this improved App into all of the RyNETs around the Globe!"

Shawn spoke up: "We have over 240 million RyNETs available, and the 40 Made In Rilaya facilities are producing a total of 4 million RyNETs every day. Also, next week, on January 7, the two new Made In Rilaya Super Facilities in Fairfield, California and Dover, Delaware, will start production of RyNETs. Those two facilities each will be producing an additional 10 million RyNETs a day. So, by the end of April, we will have produced 1.4 billion RyNETs. And by the end of June, we will have produced another 1.4 billion RyNETs. All Made In Rilaya!"

Dr. Francesca then stated: "The New York State population is nearly 20 million people, with nearly 9 million of them living in the greater New York City area." Dr. Nikki continued: "We estimate that 35% of both of those populations have an Addiction. That is about 7 million people we have to help here in New York State."

Maria then thought out loud: "That's 7 million drug-dealer customers we have to protect from retaliation."

Aubrey asked a question: "How do we even identify these 7 million people who we need to help?" She continued with another question: "How will their drug-dealers react to no longer having customers?" 

Maya asked: "And how will the Global Drug Cartels react when they no longer have neither customers nor dealers?

Jason answered Maya, looking over to Maria: "They will go to War with us around the Globe, starting right here in Rilaya City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	150. Game: RILAYA Addiction Task Force Is Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RILAYA SAMMY Addiction Recovery Application Will Cure All Addictions, Which Will Eliminate Global Drug Cartels.

Friday, January 3, 2025 - Local Time: 12:15 pm / RyTime 12:15 pm / UTC 17:15 Hours

Hearing Jason's prediction of a Global Drug Cartels War, starting right in Rilaya City caused everyone attending the Rilaya Addiction Recovery Application meeting to pause and reflect on how that situation will affect them and their organizations.

Susan suggested: "Let's take a break for lunch, I ordered Bleecker Street Pizza. Is that OK with everyone?" Everyone nodded Yes and prepared for lunch to arrive. 

While they were waiting for lunch to arrive, Jason and Maria huddled in a corner and RyNET Bradley, Evelyn, Haruto, and Stuart to discuss preparations for the coming Drug Cartel Retaliations. At the end of that conversation, Maria RyNET all Rilaya Knight Global Commanders and Rilaya Institute Command via the MinkCOMM Channel: "ATTENTION TO ORDERS: 1. Set Alert Status One. 2. Deploy five Rilaya Knights from every Embrace Embassy and every MIR Facility to Rilaya Institute Command in New York. IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED. USAF Air Mobility Command will provide transportation. Authentication Zulu010032025Juarez001UTC1722."

Jason then RyNET the appropriate Government Command Officers of the New York Emergency Services Department, Fire Department, and Police Department; the New York State Department of Emergency Services, state National Guard, and State Police to make them aware of what would happen in Rilaya City soon. He invited them to send a Representative the meet at the Rilaya University at 5:00 pm today.

While Maria was sending her Action Order, Jason RyNET the United States Air Force Chief of Staff via MinkCOMM. He explained what was going to happen and requested immediate Air Mobility Command assistance. He also suggested that LTC Thor Benward be assigned USAF Command of Operation Rilaya Knights. The Chief of Staff answered: "Orders will be issued immediately." By UTC 16:37 all Commands, both Rilaya Knights and USAF, were notified, Orders were Issued, and Action was begun. Within 36 hours 845 Rilaya Knights from around the Globe would land at the Rilaya Institute.

Maria then RyNET the Rilaya City Rilaya Knight Commander with additional Orders: "ATTENTION TO ORDERS: 1. Set Alert Status One throughout Rilaya City. 2. Double the Rilaya Knight Security Team at the RGB. 3. Double the Rilaya Knight Security Teams for all Rilaya Essence. IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED. Authentication Zulu01032025Juarez001UTC1742."

While Jason and Maria were using their RyNETs, Jonathan summoned the Rilaya Essence to a table at the far end of the meeting room: "First, notify all Rilaya Government offices to Set Alert Status One. Secondly, recall all Rilaya Government Staff to report to the RGB by 7:00 pm tonight. We will have a complete Staff meeting at that time." Everyone immediately RyNET these Orders to all Staff members.

As the pizzas and beverages arrived, everyone observed a large number of Rilaya Knights, all dressed in Field Uniforms, were moving through the hallways of the Rilaya University building. Everyone got some pizza and a beverage and sat at the meeting room tables to resume their Meeting as they ate, after Fr. Daniel said a Blessing.

Susan asked Jason to explain what he and Maria did while they were on the break. Jason explained that he and Maria had notified all Rilaya Knight Commands to send Rilaya Knights to assemble at the Rilaya Institute in upstate New York and the US Air Force would provide their transportation. He added that he had invited all appropriate City and State Commands to meet at the Rilaya University at 5:00 pm today.

Maria reported that 845 Rilaya Knights would arrive in Rilaya City by 1:00 pm on Monday and that the Rilaya City's Rilaya Knights Security Teams had been doubled at the RGB and each of the Rilaya Essence's Security Teams. She added: "That is why you noticed the Rilaya Knights leaving this building a few minutes ago." 

Susan then turned to Sr. Sheila, Dr. Francesca, and Dr. Nikki: "On December 15, 2024, the Country of RILAYA changed its Financial and Monetary Systems to what we call the RyFIN." She then asked Farkle to explain the new RyFIN Economic System. Farkle gave a brief explanation.

Susan then continued: "What this conversion to the RyFIN means is that all Drug Addicted Citizens in RILAYA no longer will have US Dollars to pay for their drugs. And, we are sure, their Drug Dealers will not accept RyFINs just yet. So we, both RyMED, our RILAYA Medical Division, and your Organizations are going to see an increase in Drug Addiction Withdrawal cases. You need to be prepared now. RyMED is available to assist your Organizations by providing Free RyNETs with our SAMMY Addiction Recovery Applications to everyone you identify needs one. All RILAYA Citizens already have RyNETs, and the SAMMY Addiction Recovery App has been downloaded into their RyNETs."

Isadora spoke: "We have calculated that the SAMMY Addiction Recovery App will completely Recover an Addiction within 7 days, and then it will continue to provide the necessary, shall we say 'Treatment,' as she made air-quotes. So for the next month, we will have to deal with these addicted people as they are identified."

Dr. Nikki asked the obvious question: "Then what do we do with the other 7 million addicted citizens in New York State?"

Susan answered: "As you heard, RILAYA is prepared to provide and to train the use of a RyNET with the SAMMY Addiction Recovery App to everyone in New York City and New York State. We already have a Sisterhood of SAMMY Teachers available right now." We suggest that all of your staff people be trained immediately. In fact, we will host SAMMY classes in this room, every hour, 24-hours-a-day beginning tomorrow at 7:00 am. She looked to Topanga, who nodded Yes. Topanga looked to Maya and Riley, who both were already using their RyNETs to inform their staffs to prepare Articles and Drawings for both the Classes and News Releases. Topanga then looked to Aubrey, who was already on her RyNET to Darby and Sarah to have them arrange for SAMMY Sisterhood Matrons to begin teaching SAMMY at the Rilaya University tomorrow morning. Maya and Riley looked to Shawn, who held up both of his thumbs to indicate he would have SAMMYs delivered. He then RyNET his staff to order 5,000 RyNETs to be delivered to the Rilaya University immediately. Everyone observed all of the Rilaya Essence activity around them. When the activities were completed, everyone returned their attention to Susan: "Everyone here now is dedicated to eliminating Drug Addiction. All RILAYA Staff is available to assist your Organization's efforts, including providing Rilaya Knights protection. Everyone here now is a member of our RILAYA Addiction Task Force." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	151. Game: RILAYA Addiction Task Force Adds The Healthcare Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RILAYA Addiction Task Force Grows With The Addition Of The Healthcare Section.

Friday, January 3, 2025 - Local Time: 2:30 pm / RyTime 2:30 pm / UTC 19:30 Hours

Just as Susan finished, the 5,000 RyNETs Shawn requested were brought into the room. Susan then suggested another thirty-minute break, adding "Farkle, Isadora, Jane, and Mary will provide forty-five-minute RyNET Training, including the Addiction Recovery Application, at 3:45 pm, and 6:00 pm and I suggest you get your staff members over here to the Rilaya University now to be trained. Rilaya TransVAN transportation will be provided at the main entrance of all of your facilities within twenty minutes. She looked over to Harley, who was already using his RyNET to make those arrangements.

During the break, Jason RyNET Barry, Haruto, and Stuart: "I suggest you three come over here to this meeting at 5:00 pm to meet and to provide both a RyNET Training and a MinkCOMM Training to all of the Government and Military Representatives who will be attending." They all agreed, adding that Evelyn would attend too, and they prepared to leave the MIRB for the Rilaya University Government Meeting beginning in just two and a half hours. Jason told Jonathan about the Special Training to be held.

Jonathan walked over to Harley: "Harley, is the transportation arranged?" Harley nodded Yes. Jonathan continued: "I suggest you arrange for more pizzas and beverages for the 3:45 pm Training, the 5:00 pm Government Meeting, and the 6:00 pm Training. Oh, also, there is going to be a 7:00 pm Special Training Meeting, too!" Harley responded: "I will have everything prepared and delivered on time, Jonathan." Jonathan nodded: "You have always managed everything. Thank you."

During the break, Harley had his Rilaya University Facilities Staff arrange the whole room into Classroom style and arrange the food and beverage area to provide three stations instead of one, in anticipation of all of the Rilaya RyNET Classes to be held over the next week. At 3:15 pm more Bleecker Street Pizzas and beverages arrived. The pizzas were placed on MIR CAES warming plates that kept them hot and crisp.

As invited Organization Staff Members arrived, Fr. Daniel, Cassandra, Sr. Mary Beth, and Sr. Sheila greeted their Staff Members, as did Drs. Francesca and Nikki greet their Staff Members. A total of twenty-two Staff Members arrived.

Promptly at 3:45 pm, everyone was given a RyNET. The BioSecure Feature immediately engaged for each person. Susan introduced the Training Staff and explained why the Training was necessary and very important to everyone. Farkle started the RyNET Training by explaining the BioSecure Feature. He then briefly explained the RyFIN Economic System and how it was the reason that the SAMMY Addiction Recovery Application was created.

Isadora explained the basics of the SAMMY Application and then had Jane and Mary fully explain the Addition Recovery Application and how to Teach it to the Addicted Patients that would be coming into the Organization's Clinics and Hospitals very soon. The Training Ended at 4:30 pm when all of the Questions were answered and everyone was invited to get more pizza and beverages.

Each Organization's Staff Members gathered in one area of the room to further discuss everything they had just heard and on which they were just trained. They all agreed that a whole new way of providing Addiction Recovery and Treatment was happening. 

Jonathan stood up, introduced himself and announced to everyone: "At 5:00 pm there is a Meeting with Government and Military Representatives, many of whom I'm sure you know and work with. You are all invited to stay and attend that meeting."

Around 4:25 pm, Helicopters began arriving on the Rilaya University Helipad and Government Vehicles began arriving in the designated Parking Area. Everyone was greeted by two Squads of Rilaya Knights. These Rilaya Knights were wearing their Dress Uniforms. They valeted the vehicles and escorted the arriving people to the Rilaya University Meeting Room where they were invited to have pizza and beverages and greet the other people in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	152. Game: RILAYA Addiction Task Force Adds The Government Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RILAYA Addiction Task Force Grows With The Addition Of The Govenments And Military Sections.

Friday, January 3, 2025 - Local Time: 5:00 pm / RyTime 5:00 pm / UTC 22:00 Hours

Everyone who attended the Healthcare Meeting stayed for this Government and Military Meeting.

Representatives from Government and Military Organizations included: New York City Emergency Services Department, Fire Department, and Police Department; New York State Department of Emergency Services, National Guard, and State Police; Governor of New York; every US Congressional District of New York; both US Senators of New York; and United States Departments of Defense, Homeland Security, State, and Transportation.

In addition, Maria had ordered the Rilaya City Rilaya Knight Commander, and every one of his Rilaya Knight Zone Chiefs to attend. When they arrived, she told them to sit among the other people, instead of sitting together. They all were wearing their Rilaya Knight Field Uniforms.

Jonathan welcomed everyone and introduced each member of the RILAYA Essence present. He then asked Jason to explain why this Meeting was called and everyone was invited to attend: Jason began: "On December 15, 2024, the Country of RILAYA changed its Financial and Monetary Systems to what we call the RyFIN." He then asked Farkle to explain the new RyFIN Economic System. Farkle gave a brief explanation, that included a reference to the RyNET several times.

Jason then continued: "What this conversion to the RyFIN means is that all Drug Addicted Citizens in RILAYA no longer will have US Dollars to pay for their drugs. And, we are sure, their Drug Dealers will not accept RyFINs just yet. So we know for a fact, that both RyMED, our RILAYA Medical Division, and your Healthcare Organizations are going to see an increase in Drug Addiction Withdrawal cases.

Jason then introduced Dr. Isadora Smackle and her Technology Team, headed by Jane and Mary Samuels-Scott. He stated that the RILAYA Technology Division had been able to enhance the RyNET by adding a new Addictive Recovery Application based on their successful creation and introduction of another Application. He was very careful not to mention SAMMY to this Group of Representatives. Isadora asked Jane and Mary to explain their new Application. They repeated their Presentation from the morning Healthcare Meeting:

Jane started: "As you all know, Drug Addiction changes the way the brain functions and impacts how the body perceives pleasure."

Mary added: "The brain registers all pleasures in the same way, whether they originate with a psychoactive drug, a monetary reward, a sexual encounter, or a satisfying meal. In the brain, pleasure has a distinct signature: the release of the neurotransmitter dopamine in the nucleus accumbens, a cluster of nerve cells lying underneath the cerebral cortex. Dopamine release in the nucleus accumbens is so consistently tied with pleasure that neuroscientists refer to the region as the brain's pleasure center."

Isadora continued: "We have been able to stimulate the brain to provide various body parts pleasure by the release of the neurotransmitter dopamine in the nucleus accumbens... the brain's pleasure center! We have created additional software for SAMMY that will provide the same pleasure that these Citizens are receiving from their Non-Legal Drugs or the Prescription Drugs to which they are addicted! We can end the Global Drug Addiction problems by using the new Addiction Recovery Application. We can just download this improved App into all of the RyNETs around the Globe!"

One of the Representatives interrupted before Jason could speak again, and asked Farkle: "You all are referring to a RyNET. Exactly what is that?" Farkle held up this RyNET and explained that it is our Communications and our KLEai 3200 Computer Terminal Device used by the RyFIN System and every Citizen of RILAYA had been given one."

Most of these Representatives suddenly became more interested in the RyNET, not the new Addiction Recovery Application. Jason recognized this fact and moved their attention back to the real reason these Representatives had been invited to this Meeting: "We need to Be Prepared Now for the Global Drug Cartels retaliating for their loss of money. Our new Addiction Recovery Application will take all of their Drug Customers away from them. They will be coming into your territories to bring a Global Drug Cartel War against RILAYA, starting with Rilaya City.

"They will retaliate against RILAYA within the next few weeks because, as you heard, RILAYA is prepared to provide and to train the use of a RyNET with the Addiction Recovery App to every person who is addicted to non-legal drugs. In fact, we will host RyNET classes in this room, every hour, 24-hours-a-day beginning tomorrow at 7:00 am. You all need to get your people trained in the use of our RyNETs.

He then got everyone's attention back when he announced: "We are going to do a Special RyNET Training for all of you following this Meeting and you get to keep your RyNET! Go do your business, get some more pizza and beverages and we will begin the RyNET Training in twenty minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	153. Game: RILAYA Addiction Task Force Adds Training Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RILAYA Addition Recovery Task Force Gets New Training Teams.

Saturday, January 4, 2025 - Local Time: 07:00 am / RyTime 07:00 am / UTC 12:00 Hours 

At 7:00 am, in the large classroom of the Rilaya Global University used for RILAYA Addiction Task Force Meetings yesterday, were the RyNET Training Team consisting of Aubrey, Darby, Farkle, Isadora, Jane, Mary, Sarah, and Vanessa. Maria and two Squads of Rilaya Knights were there to provide Information and Security. They all were wearing their Rilaya Dress Uniforms also.

Bradley, Evelyn, Haruto, and Stuart were attending via their RyNETs from the MIRB, as were Cory, Eric, Jack, Jonathan, Maya, Morgan, Riley, Tommy, and Topanga attending via their RyNETs from their Residences in the RGB, while Jason, Shawn, and Zay were attending via their RyNETs from the Rilaya Institute Command College in upstate New York.

Aubrey, Darby, and Sarah greeted each person who was attending the Training and issued them a new RyNET, explaining the BioSecure Feature before handing one to them. The BioSecure Feature immediately Registered the RyNET and its new owner into the KLEai 3200 Computer System.

A Rilaya Knight then escorted that person to the Food and Beverage Table and directed them where to sit. Over 100 people were there to be Trained. When everyone was seated at a table, Farkle started the Training by introducing all of the RILAYA Staff and then gave a brief explanation of why these Training was being done: "On December 15, 2024, the Country of RILAYA changed its Financial and Monetary Systems to what we call the RyFIN this conversion to the RyFIN means is that all Drug Addicted Citizens in RILAYA no longer will have US Dollars to pay for their drugs. And, we are sure, their Drug Dealers will not accept RyFINs just yet. So we know for a fact, that both RyMED, our RILAYA Medical Division, and your Healthcare Organizations are going to see an increase in Drug Addiction Withdrawal cases."

"When these Drug-Addicted Patients are identified, their immediate Treatment will end their reliance on their Drug Dealer, which will cause the Drug Dealer and his Drug Cartel to lose money. We anticipate that within the next 30 Days, these Drug Dealers and their Drug Cartels will attempt to Retaliate against their former Customers, and the Healthcare Organizations and RILAYA. A Global Drug Cartel War is going to happen."

"Each of you having your own RyNET will allow you to better protect yourself and your loved ones. And be assured that the Rilaya Knights will protect everyone in Rilaya City, and the other Governments and Military will protect you everywhere else by their having their own RyNETs." Farkle then taught the use of all of the General Features of the RyNET.

The whole Training Event took only forty-five minutes. The Training Team continued to provide a Training Event every hour, with an average of 100 people attending each Event. After observing the first two Training Events, Bradley, Evelyn, Haruto, and Stuart signed-off their RyNETs and returned to their work at the MIRB. Cory, Jonathan, Maya, Morgan, Riley, and Topanga did the same and returned to their work at the RGB.

During the day, Maria assigned Rilaya Knights to observe and learn everything that was done to do a Training Event. By 8:00 pm, she had enough Rilaya Knights educated to provide two Training Teams so that the RILAYA Staff would not have to continue to do the Training. She requested Farkle and Smackle to allow her new Rilaya Knight Training Teams to conduct the 9:00 pm and 10:00 pm Training Events with the RILAYA Staff evaluating their performance. Both Farkle and Smackle agreed that was a great idea.

Both Rilaya Knight Training Teams did excellent Training Events. When only twenty people arrived for the 11:00 pm Training Event, Farkle and Smackle realized that while their Training Events for this day Trained 1,500 people, the facts were all 7,000 Citizens of Rilaya City already had a RyNET and had been using them since December 15, 2024! There Training Events could be reduced to perhaps three-a-day, held at various locations, and conducted by the Rilaya Knight Training Teams! But they agreed that all Healthcare Organizations Staff Members would continue to be Trained by Smackle, Jane, and Mary only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	154. Game: RILAYA Addiction Task Force Adds The RK Defense Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RILAYA Addiction Task Force Grows With The Arrival of the Rilaya Knights Defense Command.

Saturday, January 4, 2025 - Local Time: 07:00 am / RyTime 07:00 am / UTC 12:00 Hours

Auggie Matthews, Eric Matthews, Isaiah Babineaux, Jack Hunter, Shawn Hunter, and Tommy Murphy sat in the Rilaya Institute Command College Dining Hall with Jason Smackle, Executive Administrator Preparedness Division, and the President of the Rilaya Institute. All of them were wearing their Rilaya Knights Field Uniforms. They were having breakfast while they awaited the arrival of another USAF Air Mobility Command C-17 delivering more RKs from around the Globe.

Eric, Jack, Shawn, Tommy, and Zay had arrived at the Command College around Midnight from Rilaya City via TransCopter. Auggie had driven over from Camp/COBALT. The Rilaya Institute President lived at the Command College. They were all there to greet their RKs as they arrived. The RKs started arriving around 12:45 am and continued to arrive every hour until all 845 RKs were assembled at the temporary Field Camp that was erected by the RK Cadet Corps yesterday afternoon.

When Jason Smackle became Executive Administrator of the RILAYA Preparedness Division, he had implemented his own RK Command Structure, with the approval of the RILAYA Board of Directors:  
1-He promoted Maria Juarez to RK Commander.  
2-They reduced the levels of RK Ranks to three from five: RK Cadet, RK Specialist, and RK Chief. They consolidated the RK Command Officer Rank and RK Chief Rank. All Chiefs were trained to be a Commander of their RK Specialties Units.  
3-They reduced the amount of time necessary for RKs to Train. The improved Training Applications that Cory and his Educational Division created for the RK RyNETs allowed much more Personal Learning Time via RyNET, instead of in a Classroom. The RK Cadet Corp Physical Training Program was reduced from six months to just four weeks. Then RK Specialty Training was reduced from six months to six weeks. And for those graduating RK Specialists who were selected to continue to the RK Chief Command College, their Training was reduced to four weeks from six weeks.  
4-Continuing the New RK Uniforms Code that the Pure Essence created while in Paris, they replaced all Rank Insignia Brass by simply using a color code of the RK's Uniform Name Tape: RK Cadets Name Tapes were Light Blue; RK Specialists Name Tapes were the Minkii Blue, and all RK Chiefs Name Tapes were Minkii Blue with the addition of Maya's RK Emblem before the RKs Name. Eliminating the Brass reduced the risk of some type of injury, significantly reduced costs and, of course, significantly reduced time wasted Brass polishing!  
5-They redesigned the RK RyNET Satchels to allow Sound-Reducing Ear Covers to be carried in them and they had them issued to all RKs.  
6-They had the new InfraSonic Application downloaded into every RK RyNET on the MinkCOMM Channels.

When Jason and Maria implemented the new RK Command Structure, Auggie, Eric, Jack, Shawn, Tommy, and Zay all began the RK Training via their RyNETs. They were already well Trained in their Specialties, so they did not have to go through the RK Specialists Training Module, but they did complete both the Cadet Training and the Command College Training, which took them only four weeks to complete because of their already having experienced a number of years of life. Auggie may have not had his own life experiences, but having grown up in the Matthews household, and with his two "sisters" and Ava in his life, he was qualified regarding life experiences. They now all were certified Rilaya Knight Command Chiefs.

At 11:45 am, the last C-17 landed and all of the RKs were moving into their temporary Field Camp. The RK Plan of Action included having all of these RKs rest until 10:00 am Sunday, then deploy to another RK Defense Command Field Camp established in Rilaya City Park. The RK Cadet Corps provided everything these newly arrived RKs needed, including Field Camp Alert Status One Security. RK Command Chiefs Auggie, Eric, Jack, Jason, Shawn, Tommy, and Zay stayed with their new RK Defense Command in their Field Camp.

Sunday, January 5, 2025 - Local Time: 10:35 am / RyTime 10:35 am / UTC 15:35Hours

By 10:35 am, everyone had eaten their breakfast and were prepared to deploy to their RK Defense Command Field Camp established in Rilaya City Park. They began loading into the TransCopters as EscortCopters provided Security. The entire deployment took just over four hours. The RK Defense Command successfully had arrived and was prepared to defend Rilaya City, one day earlier than originally as planned. 

While the RKs were having their evening meal, the entire RILAYA Board of Directors arrived, wearing their Rilaya Field Uniforms, and they joined them for the meal without any ceremony except that they were simply identified as members of the Board. Although the RKs arrived from one of 129 Countries around the Globe, the RyNET Translation Application on their MinkCOMM Channel allowed fluent translations and conversations flowed easily. Only after the meal was completed that RKs were called to Attention and each member of the Board was introduced. The RILAYA Essence stayed with the RKs until Lights-Out at 10:00 pm. They then returned to the Rilaya Command College Dining Room to continue to improve the Defense Command Plan of Action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	155. Game: RILAYA Addiction Task Force Adds The Plan Of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RILAYA Addiction Task Force Improves The Rilaya Knights Defense Command Plan Of Action.

Sunday, January 5, 2025 - Local Time: 10:35 pm / RyTime 10:35 pm / UTC 03:35 Hours-Monday, January 6, 2025

At the Rilaya Command College Dining Room, after everyone had gotten some snack foods and their beverage, they sat down to listen to Jason: "First, let me assure you that Rilaya City is NOT in any danger from the Drug Dealers. Tomorrow we will have over 1,000 RKs in the city, and they will outnumber the Drug Dealers at least 10 to 1. And our Uniforms and Weapons will protect us much better than anything they have. But, when we start to provide the Addiction Recovery Application in New York City, then we WILL have a major problem. Then we can expect the Drug Cartels to start a War. Farkle has done the calculations."

Everyone moved their attention to Farkle: "As you know, Rilaya City has a population of approximately 7,000 Citizens, and we estimate, based on the New York City statistics, that 35% of our Citizens, who were all living in New York City less than two months ago, have some level of Addiction to Non-Legal Drugs. That's about 2,500 Citizens. Again from the New York City statistics, each of those Citizens is paying an average of $50 per week to maintain their addiction. That is $125,000 per week, or half-a-million dollars a month. That is still a substantial amount of money today, and just over 20 days ago we changed our Currency to the RyFIN. While we allowed them to keep their US Dollars as they became more familiar with the RyFIN, we believe that our Citizens will have used most of their US Dollars for their Drugs these past three weeks. Now we are going to have to get our Citizens using their RyNET Addiction Recovery Apps to eliminate their addictions."

"As our Citizens begin their Recovery, their Drug Dealers are going to know that something drastic is happening. But, we estimate that there are only about 50 to 60 actual Drug Dealers supplying our Citizens. So our actual ratio of RKs to Dealers is much higher. But, when we look at New York City as a whole area, then everything becomes a huge problem."

"New York City has a population of nearly 9,000,000, of which just over 3,000,000 of its Citizens have an Addiction. Money-wise, that represents an Industry making $150,000,000 PER WEEK! That's $600,000,000 PER MONTH! The Drug Cartels will not only take notice when their huge incomes start to disappear, but they also will immediately move to stop whoever is causing their reduced financial situation. Then, RILAYA will be a Large Target."

Everyone paused to absorb those numbers. They looked at each other, realizing what all of this information meant for the future of RILAYA. Riley took Maya's hand and squeezed it. Maya looked to Riley but spoke to the whole room. What do we have to do when the Drug Cartels' people come to New York City? Topanga answered: "We have legal Mutual Aide Agreements with New York City, the State of New York, and the United States, which will require us to provide whatever help they may need."

Riley asked the next question: "When will all of this happen?" Jason answered her: "We can expect things to escalate within the next 30 days. That is why we have Mobilized this weekend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	156. Game: Made In RILAYA Is A Defense Contractor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several Made In RILAYA Facilities Have Been Manufacturing Defense Weapons Instead Of RyNETs.

Monday, January 6, 2025 - Local Time: 00:10 am / RyTime 00:10 am / UTC 05:10 Hours

At the Rilaya Command College Dining Room, after Jason told everyone: "Rilaya City is NOT in any danger from the Drug Dealers," Topanga told Jason to share the Good News why Rilaya City, and New York City as a whole city, is NOT in any danger from the Drug Dealers and their Drug Cartels. Jason looked at her to be sure that he could share the Most Secret Information. She nodded Yes and as he started to speak, he looked at Bradley, Evelyn, Haruto, Farkle, Shawn, Smackle, Stuart, and his wife Susan because they each knew what he was going to tell the rest of the Essence: "For the past year, Stuart, Susan and I have been developing a Defensive Weapon based on InfraSonics. As we progressed in our development, we added Farkle and Smackle to our Team." Everyone listened intently.

He continued: "InfraSonic generators can cause negative emotions such as fear, anxiety, or depression, as well as biological symptoms like nausea, vomiting, organ damage, burns, or death—depending on the frequency and power level. Most of these weapons function between the frequency range of about 1 Hz to 30 kHz. These frequencies occur within the following waves: Extremely Low Frequency (ELF) 1 Hz to 30 Hz, Super Low Frequency (SLF) 30 Hz to 300 Hz, Ultra Low Frequency (ULF) 300 Hz to 3 kHz, and Very Low Frequency (VLF) 3 kHz to 30 kHz. Within the ELF region of the spectrum, there is a type of sound called InfraSound, which occurs between 3 and 20 Hz." "We have been very successful in creating a RyNET InfraSonic Emitter Application, which we have added to all RK RyNETs on their MinkCOMM Channels. Our InfraSonic Emitters will cause all of the non-lethal effects, and prevent any adversary from being able to cause any harm to our RKs. Regardless of the weapons the Drug Cartels have, they will not be able to use them. Our Emitters can target individuals or entire areas, and they are long range and very effective."

"In addition, we have been able to create InfraSonic Emitters that can be operated from our TransVans, EscortCopters, and TransCopters. They can be programmed to select individual targets or whole areas. Again, no adversary is going to be able to harm anyone we protect." Riley asked again: "So are we going to protect New York City, too?" Jason nodded Yes: "We are going to provide the New York City Police Department, NYPD, with InfraSonic RyNETs and TransVans. Shawn has prepared a Schedule of Delivery of the RyNETs from our Inventory to the 40,000 NYPD Officers, and 1,000 InfraSonic-equipped TransVans, from three of our MIR Facilities. They will arrive here this morning via USAF Air Mobility Command C-17s. Our Defense Force RKs will travel in them to Rilaya City this afternoon.

Maya then asked: "Are we just giving all of this Equipment and Technology to New York City?" Jason smiled and turned to Topanga who answered Maya: "No, Maya, in our Mutual Aide Agreements, all Non-RILAYA organizations must pay RILAYA for all Assistance, Equipment, and Technology we provide." Riley looked at her Mother: "Of course, you would include those provisions in all of our Agreements! We really are safe, and so is New York City." Maya added: "It sounds like we will not have a Drug Cartel War." Everyone laughed at her pun.

Maya then asked: "I have one more question: Does this InfraSonic Application qualify as a Time Causality by bringing this Technology from the Thirty-Third Century?" Jason smiled again: "Actually, Maya, we all developed both the InfraSonic Application and the Addiction Recovery Application right here in our Present Time. The Time Council has credited us with these Applications, as well as the invention of the RyFIN and the RyNET, which have all changed the whole Time Continuum for the better."

"Smackle blurted out: "And don't forget our SAMMY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	157. Game: Made In RILAYA Makes A Delivery-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Participate In The NYPD Delivery

Monday, January 6, 2025 - Local Time: 00:25 am / RyTime 00:25 am / UTC 05:25 Hours

The RILAYA Essence meeting ended and everyone went to their assigned HAPT in the RILAYA Command College building. As they were getting up to leave, they heard the now-familiar sound of a USAF Air Mobility Command C-17 landing. This landing was the beginning of twenty landings over the next ten hours delivering 1,000 new TransVans to be driven to New York City for transfer to the NYPD.

Each member of the RILAYA Essence slept soundly, not being disturbed by the C-17 Landings and Take-Offs throughout the night. They all assembled for a Brunch at 11:15 am. Jason explained that the RILAYA Knights were going to start the drive of the TransVans to Rilaya City Park at Noon. They would drive in groups of fifty cars, each group leaving at twenty-minute intervals, for the next six and a half hours. He then surprised everyone: "We want you to help us too. Each of you is going to be either a Driver or a Navigator of your own TransVan."

Everyone looked around at each other, and Twinkles began to appear in their eyes. Jason continued: "So the Driver and Navigator pairs will be: Aubrey & Jonathan, Ava & Auggie, Bradley & Haruto, Darby & Sarah, Eric & Jack, Evelyn & Maria, Jennifer & Stuart, Katy & Shawn, Kerri & Morgan, Mary & Jane, Riley & Maya, Smackle & Farkle, Susan & I, TJ & Harley, Topanga & Cory, and Vanessa & Zay. And the Gallery Girls and the Reunion Girls will get to participate too. Francine will stay with Riley and Maya in their vehicle, though."

Maya looked seriously at Riley: "Riles, when was the last time you drove a vehicle?" Riley made a pensive face, trying to think of the last time she had actually driven: "Does Go-Carts at the Arcade count?" Maya just laughed: "That's what I thought. I'm glad Francine will be with us." She leaned over and kissed Riley's cheek.

At Noon, the RILAYA Essence watched the first Convoy of TransVans leave the Rilaya Institute for Rilaya City. Jason then gave them their Instructions: "RK's are going to escort you to your TransVans now. Each Driver and Navigator Team will complete the Startup Checklist, then Program the Vehicle Autopilot, just like in an airplane. The trip is just over eighty miles and should take about two hours, driving along the Taconic State Parkway. There will be New York State Police and County Sheriff's vehicles along the way to direct you and control traffic on the Parkway. When you get into New York City, NYPD vehicles will escort you. And we will have RILAYA EscortCopters overhead at all times. Are there any questions?" No one asked a question. "Ok, please Drive Carefully!"

Just after 2:00 pm the Essence Convoy arrived at Rilaya City Park and was directed to parking the TransVans on a grass area. RKs then took them to the RGB where they assembled in the Essence Dining Room for beverages and snacks and shared their thoughts about the adventure they just had experienced. Everyone started to relax. After forty-five minutes, everyone went to their HAPTs or Residences for the rest of the day. Francine escorted Maya and Riley to their Penthouse Home, and before she left, she reminded them that tomorrow was January 7th. It would be the first SAMMY Sevens of 2025.

Maya and Riley went directly into their bedroom, and Maya continued into the bathroom and started the water to slowly fill their Jacuzzi Tub. When she came back, Riley was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, but not asleep. Maya started to gently help Riley take off her clothes, kissing the newly uncovered skin as each article was removed. When Maya removed Riley's panties, she knelt down and started to lick Riley's pussy, as Riley started to moan quietly. Then her moans became louder and she started to move to the motions of Maya's two, then three, fingers accompanying her kisses and licks. Maya continued to make love to her wife until the intensity of her love-making caused Riley to have an Awesome Orgasm that took her almost ten minutes to become less sensitive and able to breathe normally. Maya then carried her, honeymoon-style, to the Jacuzzi's warm, bubbling water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	158. Game: SAMMY Sevens 2025-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 7th Is The First SAMMY Training Day Of 2025 And Maya Programs Riley's SAMMY

Tuesday, January 7, 2025 - Local Time: 07:00 am / RyTime 07:00 am / UTC 12:00 Hours

Maya awoke and cuddled Riley: "Happy SAMMY Training Day, Honey!" Riley kissed Maya: "Happy SAMMY Training Day to you, too! Can you believe we have over 2,400 SAMMY Teachers starting to teach the SAMMY App right now in Andorra, France, Ireland, Italy, Portugal, Spain, and the United Kingdom? When each of them has taught just seven ladies today, we will have over 16,800 SAMMY Teachers ready to teach on the 17th of the month. And they each will teach seven more ladies on the 27th of the month. Then we will have over 117,600 SAMMY Teachers ready for February!" Riley made a suggestion: "Peaches, let's make a RyNET Chart of how many SAMMY Teachers we will have this year. Then Maya started making the calculations and Riley put them into their Chart:  
February 7, 2025=823,200.  
February 17, 2025=5,762,400.  
February 27, 2025=40,336,800.  
March 7, 2025=282,357,600.  
March 17, 2025=1,976,503,200.  


Riley stopped Maya: "Peaches, wait. If we assume each of those teachers shared their SAMMY teaching with their Partner or Spouse, then we will have almost 4,000,000,000 people trained. That's half the population of the Globe! In less than 2 months!" Maya added: "And we have all 7,000 Rilaya City Citizens taught already here." 

They got up and put on their Satin Silk Short Robes and went into the Kitchen for coffee, juice, and a Breakfast NHM. Maya leaned over and kissed Riley: "I have a surprise for you. Since Francine was your Navigator while we were driving down from the Institute, I wrote a new SAMMY Program for you to input into your SAMMY. I know you are going to love it. Riley's eyes got her Twinkle immediately: "Show me, Peaches, I want to see."

Maya handed her RyNET to Riley with the new SAMMY Instructions displayed. Riley got her RyNET and began to load Maya's new SAMMY Program:  
01\. Turn on your RyNET Sammy App  
02\. Blue Screen: GENDER - Female  
03\. Green Screen: LOCATION - Breasts - Butt - Neck - Vagina  
04\. Orange Screen: MOISTURE - Wet  
05\. Purple Screen: SENSATION - Lick - Probe - Suck - Taste  
06\. Red Screen: STIMULUS - Heavy  
07\. Yellow Screen: TEMPERATURE - Hot  
08\. TIMER: 10 Minutes."

When Riley finished Programming her SAMMY App, she looked at Maya with her stern brown eyes: "Peaches, these Settings are going to leave me a quivering, wet, mess!" Maya just smiled widely: "And I'm going to so enjoy watching you become that mess and have at least two Awesome Orgasms!" Riley just smirked and blushed a deep red: "When can I try my new SAMMY Program?" Maya answered: "You can use it right now, on the sofa. I'll go get the SAMMY Sheets. You get ready for me." 

Riley walked over to the sofa and adjusted the pillows, as Maya returned with two SAMMY Sheets, their AIB Camera, and her Sketch Pad. Riley helped her spread the sheets over the sofa and pillows: "You know, Maya, Smackle's adaptation of the new NHM packing material to make these SAMMY Sheets is a great idea. They protect whatever that is being used with the SAMMY App, and then they just dissolve in hot soapy water when you're done playing, just like the Packaging material when one is done eating their NHM!" Maya rolled her eyes: "Was that suppose to be a pun, Honey?" Riley just smiled her lovable smile at Maya.

Maya helped Riley take off her Robe and get into a relaxed position on the sofa. She gave Riley a passionate kiss, then settled into one of the overstuffed chairs and arranged her Sketch Pad so she could record Riley playing. She had the camera within reach to take photographs too. Riley closed her eyes and turned on her SAMMY. Within moments she started to moan softly, as her body started to react to the stimulus her SAMMY was causing. At the end of the ten minutes, Riley was a quivering, wet, mess, with the most satisfied look on her face. As she was lying on the sofa regaining her senses, Maya was busy making her Sketches of her beautiful wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	159. Game: War That Never Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cartels Send Their People To Rilaya City To Start A Drug War

Wednesday, January 8, 2025 - Local Time: 10:30 am / RyTime 10:30 am / UTC 15:30 Hours

Maya and Riley met with Sr Mary Beth, and Sr Sheila, representing the Catholic Church ArchCare and Healthcare Ministry, and Dr Francesca Lee and Dr Nikki Argota, representing the Mount Sinai Health System, at the Bleecker Street Pizza restaurant to discuss who RILAYA could assist them in treating all of the more than 3,000,000 people with Addictions who lived in New York City, using the new RILAYA Addiction Recovery Application on the RyNET. They worked on a Plan of Action for the next 4 hours that included the Distribution and Training for the 9,000,000 Citizens of New York City, and the Identification and Training of the 3,000,000+ Citizens with Additions. They anticipated that this Addiction Recovery Program would take the whole year of 2025. 

Maya and Riley returned to their Penthouse Home around 3:00 pm and decided to take a nap, and proceeded to undress and sleep naked. They slept until 6:20 pm. When they awoke, they put on their Satin Silk Short Robes and House Heels. They went into the Kitchen and heated and ate NHM Dinners. Then Riley went into her Home Studio to work on programming for Radio RILAYA and Maya went into their Home Office/Art Studio to work on the Sketches and Photographs she had taken the night before when Riley tested the settings Maya had given her for her SAMMY.

Around 11:30 pm Maya came into the Home Studio with a very worried look: "Riley, Riley I just had a premonition of something bad is about to happen." Riley immediately stopped what she was doing and took Maya's hand and led her back to their Living Room Area. They both sat down on a sofa, but never let go of each other's hand. Riley knew that when Maya called her by her given name, Riley, not a pet name, then Maya was serious. And Maya's premonitions were always right: "Maya, tell me what you are feeling right now?" Maya looked into Riley's eyes: "I have the feeling of dread. Something is going to happen in Rilaya City tonight. And I see a fire." Riley tried to get Maya to be more specific: "Is there going to be an apartment fire, or a building fire, or an airplane crash and fire?" Maya closed her eyes and seemed to be focusing on what she felt and saw in her premonition. 

Then, suddenly, they both heard a loud explosion and the whole RGB shook and swayed. The lights flickered and the alarms sounded. Riley held Maya in a tight grip and told her they would be alright. They heard more explosions that sounded from around the city. Within five minutes Francine and the rest of the Reunion Girls came into the Penthouse Home, having the lock automatically unlocked when the alarms sounded. They all surrounded the sofa on which Maya and Riley were holding each other. Francine said: "We don't know exactly what is happening yet. The reports so far indicate that ten Fire Bombs have caused the explosions." 

Francine then ordered them: "Go get into your Field Uniforms now." She then ordered four Reunion Girls to guard the Elevator to the Helipad and wait for the TransCopter that would arrive within ten minutes. In five minutes Maya and Riley returned in full Field Uniforms. Francine led them to the Elevator with the rest of the Reunion Girls following them. They took the Elevator to the TransCopter that had just landed and everyone boarded it and took off from the RGB. Four EscortCopters were circling the RGB. Maya asked: "Where are we going?" Francine replied that they were going to land in the Rilaya Park Landing Area. Riley yelled to Francine: "No, take us up so we can see what is happening in the whole city." Maya looked at Riley to be sure that was what Riley wanted to do. Maya saw that Riley was serious and confirmed to Francine to order the TransCopter to fly higher and circle Rilaya City.

Riley told Maya that they needed to record everything that they saw and that was happening in Rilaya City below them. They both took their RyNETs and started to record everything. As they finished the first circle of Rilaya City they recorded ten vehicle fires around the city. Two were near the Bleecker Street Pizza restaurant, two were near the Topanga Community Events Area, two were near the Rilaya Global Community Center, two were near the Rilaya Global University and two were near the RGB itself. On their second circle of the city, they observed red lights flashing on the Fire Apparatus and Rescue Vehicles moving toward the vehicle fires. They also observed TransVans moving to block every entrance to Rilaya City, including the subway and train entrances.

In the thirty minutes from the first explosion the fires were extinguished and Rilaya City was completed sealed off from the rest of New York City. Riley told Francine to have the TransCopter return to the Helipad on top of the RGB. When it landed, she was the second person to get out, behind Francine, with Maya following her. She told Francine everyone was going to the Sixth Floor RILAYA Communications Center. Upon their arrival, everyone took a seat around the large conference table in the Communications Center. The Chief Communications RK on Duty came in and started to provide them with the Situation Report:

"At 11:32 pm our Security Drones recorded ten black late-model SUVs, with four occupants in each, enter RILAYA from 7th Avenue at Bleecker St. Two of the vehicles parked on Bleecker St across from our Bleecker Street Pizza Restaurant."

"The rest of the vehicles turned North onto 7th Avenue and from 7th Avenue they proceeded to have a pair of vehicles go to the Rilaya Global Community Center, the Topanga Community Events Area, the Rilaya Global University building, and here at the RGB." 

"As RK TransVans were approaching each pair, both our TransVan Drivers and Navigators and our Security Drones observed two projectiles leave the vehicles and strike each of the buildings where their vehicles were parked. There were loud Explosions and Fire. We determined that the projectiles were Fire Bombs and the vehicles and occupants were sent by the Cartels in retaliation for their loss of revenue and an attempt to intimated us."

"What the TransVan Drivers and Navigators and our Security Drones observed next was that the Fire actually bounced off of our buildings and directly returned to those vehicles, which were immediately engulfed by the Fire and within five seconds the gasoline tanks of the vehicles exploded and incinerated the vehicles and occupants. Obviously, the Cartels don't know about our IntellaWalls and Minkii-1 Protective Coatings. When the Fire and Rescue vehicles arrived within ten minutes, they found only a pile of molten metal where each vehicle had been."

Maya took Riley's hand and said: "Looks like the Drug War is over before it even started." Riley then told everyone: "Ok, we have to get this Story out around the Globe now. Prepare Radio RILAYA Breaking News Reports and create a Special Edition of the RILAYA Embrace for both Video and Print Media. We need to let the Cartels know that this attempt failed and they lost 40 of their people within seconds. Make sure that they understand that No One messes with our RILAYA."

Within thirty minutes everyone around the Globe knew about this Story: "Don't Mess With RILAYA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	160. Game: Global Communications And Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Respond To Global Embrace Embassies Communications And Requests

Thursday, January 9, 2025 - Local Time: 3:30 am / RyTime 3:30 am / UTC 08:30 Hours

Maya and Riley, and the Reunion Girls stayed in the RILAYA Communications Center doing everything necessary to be sure that the whole Globe knew that the Drug Cartels had attacked RILAYA, and almost immediately had been defeated.

The RK Communications Center Duty Chief approached Maya and Riley: "We are starting to receive RyNET Texts on the MinkCOMM Channels from our Embrace Embassies around the Globe. I suggest you two start reviewing those Texts." Maya and Riley sat at the Conference Table and began reading the Texts.

The MinkCOMM System, the most secure Global Communications System was controlled and protected by the KLEai 3200 Computer System. KLEai pronounced Kelly. Kinetic Laser Equilibrium Artificial Intelligence was the most advanced Artificial Intelligence available in the Thirty-Third Century and Stuart's Father brought the first KLEai 1000 with him when he moved down the Time Continuum to the Twenty-First Century. Farkle, Smackle, and Stuart had improved it so much that they now had the KLEai 3200.

The MinkCOMM System consisted of two Networks. The RKNET Network and the RyNET Network. The RKNET has 7 Channels: CH01 Global MK Channel; CH02 RILAYA Essence Channel; CH03 Rilaya City MK Channel; CH04 Rilaya Institute MK Channel; CH05 Global Embrace Embassies MK Channel-The Global Embrace Embassies were assigned one of 4 MK Sub-Channels: CH05AFR-Africa, CH05AME-the three Americas, CH05ASA-Asia, and CH05EUR-Europe; CH06 Local Embrace Embassy MK Channel; and CH07 Local MK Channel.

The RyNET Network has a Channel for each of the RILAYA Divisions, the RyNET Financial Network (RyFIN), and the Rilaya Applications. Maya and Riley decided to divide up the Text messages by RKNET Network Embrace Embassies Sub-Channels: Maya would take Africa and Asia Channels and Riley would take the Americas and Europe. They also agreed to keep a tally of the Subject matter of each Text.

Two and a half hours later, they finally had read all of the Texts. Their Tally was actually only two Subjects. One check on the status of Rilaya City and its Citizens and the Essence Management? The other Subject was the Embrace Ambassadors were receiving Requests from the Countries in which they were located regarding how the Fire Bombs had been redirected back to the vehicles from where they came? The final Tally was that they had received 130 Texts from all Rilaya Embrace Embassies regarding the Rilaya City wellness. And they had received 108 Requests regarding the Fire Bombs incident.

Maya and Riley finally took a bathroom break and then got some snacks and beverages. They sat down next to each other as they snacked and discussed the Texts. Riley asked Maya whether or not the Essence should let everyone know about Minkii IntellaWalls and Minkii-1 Protective Coating? Maya took her time to think about Riley's question. Maya finally answered: "Honey, I feel both items need to remain a Secret, but Made In Rilaya can Sell and Install both items to any of the Governments that participate in the RyFIN Economic Federation. Remember that Smackle shared with us that she also had invented a Minkii-1 Protective Coating Solvent that will render any surface coated with Minkii-1 completely unprotected. So Minkii-1 cannot be used against our RK's and their equipment and vehicles. Riley listened carefully to Maya and nodded her head in complete agreement with what Maya just had said. She showed her agreement by kissing Maya's lips.

Riley continued the thought: "So, Peaches when MIR begins to Sell and Install those two items, it will require many new trained technicians to do the careful installation and precision spraying. And that requirement answers our question from our discussion over dinner last night: What can we do to provide meaningful employment to the 2,000 Rilaya Citizens when they finish their Addiction Recovery in thirty to forty-five days?" Maya agreed: "Honey, we can have them go through MK Training and train them to be MK Materials Protection Specialists. That is another one of your Great Ideas, Riles!"

Riley asked another question: "Maya, from our meeting with the representatives of the two Healthcare Organizations yesterday morning, it is apparent to me that taking those addictive drugs causes those people to not eat or at least not eat healthy foods. We need to develop NHMs for them. And include the Nutritional Education as part of the Addiction Recovery process, and provide them with all of their NHMs." Maya again thought about what Riley just had said: "Well, Honey, that is another Great Idea!" 

Maya's facial expression changed as she appeared to have a Great Idea of her own: "You know Honey, I was wrong last night. The Cartel War is not over before it started. Last night was only the first Battle. And they lost that Battle, but they now will do everything they can to destroy RILAYA." And I know who their next Target is going to be: All of their former Clients who live here in Rilaya City. We need to move all of them to a safer location, especially while they are going through Addiction Recovery." She looked at Riley: "And I know exactly to where we need to move them." They both said it at the same time: "Lake Cobalt!" Riley made a face: "You know Peaches, I never liked the name Lake Cobalt. Let's change the name to Lake Rilaya!" Maya smiled: "Can we do that?" Riley chuckled: "We own that lake, and we just changed its name!" Maya kissed Riley on the lips: "I love you, and your Great Ideas, too!"

Riley looked Maya directly into her blue eyes: "Ok, Peaches, get ready for another Great Idea, it's going to be greater than great!" Maya looked deeply into Riley's brown eyes and saw the Twinkle: "Ok, Honey, I see your Twinkle, tell me this greater-than-great idea, I'm prepared!" Riley's Twinkle actually started to glow: "Maya, my love, we are going to create a Global Addiction Recovery Campus along the shores of Lake Rilaya. A safe, well-protected area where people from around the Globe can come and, within forty-five days, become drug-free, and with the use of their personal RyNET will never need drugs again!"

Maya's mouth dropped open and her Twinkle began to appear. But she was speechless. All she could do was hug Riley tightly. Then she kissed Riley's lips with passion. Finally, her voice returned: "WE CAN DO THAT!" She kissed Riley again: "That is the Greatest Idea yet!" And we both know who are going to be our new Rilaya Global Health Institute Administrators. They both said the names at the same time: Dr. Francesca Lee and Dr. Nikki Argota.

Riley saw Maya's Twinkle start to glow: "Ok, Peaches, obviously you have a Great Idea, too. Please share it with me." Maya smiled at Riley: "You know we have all of that land just west of Lake Rilaya where the old quarry was. And the quarry has been returned to its original grassy area. So, we need to provide all of our Addiction Recovery Clients with NHMs both while at the Health Institute, and for the rest of their lives. I suggest we have another NHM Processing Plant, with its own Packaging Plant, built on that property to accommodate these people. And, it will provide much needed meaningful employment opportunities. And we already have our own airfield from which we can distribute our NHMs around the Globe." Riley interjected: "But, actually, Peaches, all of the NHM Meals produced will probably be used in New York City. But we do have the capability to ship around the Globe." Riley leaned over and kissed Maya with passion: "I have such a Genius wife who has Great Ideas, too!"

It was 7:30 am now, and both of their RyNETs notified them that Jonathan had scheduled a Rilaya Board Meeting at 9:00 am in the Essence Dining Room to discuss the Cartel Attack. They both acknowledged receipt of the message. Maya suggested they contact Francesca and Nikki next. Riley RyNET them both. They answered on Francesca's RyNET using the Speaker and Maya and Riley used their RyNET Speaker to tell them about the new Rilaya Global Health Institute. When they finished answering a few questions from Francesca and Nikki, Riley asked the final question: "Do you two ladies accept our offer to become the Administrator's of the new Rilaya Global Health Institute?" Maya and Riley held their breath for what felt like minutes but was actually only 30 seconds. Then they heard: "YES! We accept! We are so excited too! When do we start?" Maya chuckled: "You just started right now! Congratulations! And Thank you!" Riley then told them: "Thank You! Now get dressed, you have to attend the Rilaya Board Meeting here in the RGB at 9:00 am. We have sent a Rilaya TownCar for you. It will be there in 30 minutes and will wait for you. See you both at 9:00 am!"

Maya hugged Riley: "Everything we talked about this morning is happening right now! The Rilaya Board is going to be both shocked and pleased with our decisions. We really are the Pure Essence of RILAYA. Let's go shower and change clothes for the Board Meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	161. Game: Cartel War And New Institute Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Present Their Plans For Lake Rilaya.

Thursday, January 9, 2025 - Local Time: 9:00 am / RyTime 9:00 am / UTC 14:00 Hours

Maya and Riley arrived at the Essence Dining Room and immediately met Francesca and Nikki with hugs. Everyone prepared their plate from the Breakfast Buffet and sat down for the Board Meeting. Most of the members of the Board were in attendance in the Essence Dining Room, with everyone else attending via their RyNETs. 

Jonathan called the meeting to order and asked Maria to give her Report regarding the Cartel Attack that had occurred. She presented a detailed Report, ending with the fact that all traffic into and out of RILAYA was presently being allowed to only people who had active RyNETs. She explained: "As you know, because of the BioSecure feature on all RyNETs, anyone other than the RyNET owner cannot use their RyNET. Stolen RyNETs will not activate. We are presently using this fact as a Security Check at all Checkpoints."

Jason added: "We suggest that we limit access to and from Rilaya City to four Checkpoints from now on and that all other access be blocked permanently. And that we purchase a warehouse distribution center in New York City where all mail, materials, and packages are delivered and processed to prevent any harmful items to be allowed into Rilaya City. Then our RK TransVANS can bring those items into Rilaya City."

Jonathan then asked for a vote of the Board Members regarding the recommendations. The Motion passed with no objections.

Next, Jonathan asked Riley to present her Report regarding all of the Communications in the past 24 hours. Riley presented a detailed Report, ending with the fact that 108 RyFIN Economic Federation member Countries had inquired about how the Cartel Attack was defeated. Maya continued: "It appears we have 108 potential customers who would be interested in our IntellaWall and Minkii-1 Protective Coating. While we should keep those item's properties Secret, we believe that Made In Rilaya can Sell them and Install them around the Globe. And that would provide meaningful employment to our Citizens."

Jonathan agreed with Maya and Riley regarding MIR Selling and Installing the IntellaWalls and Minkii-1 Coating. He then asked for a vote of the Board Members regarding the recommendations. The Motion passed with no objections. He asked Bradley and Haruto to coordinate that whole project. They both agreed but asked how and who would educate these new Installers?

Maya answered: "Riley and I believe that we can start by recruiting the 2,000 RILAYA Citizens who are going through the Rilaya Addiction Recovery Program. Those Citizens will be trained first as Rilaya Knights, then trained to become RK Materials Protection Specialists. The Training will take place at the Rilaya Institute, which will allow them to recover and train in a safe and secure location, away from any possibility of Cartel Retaliation."

Riley added: "To accommodate them while Training, we can set up a Camp Site, as we did for the Construction Workers, and that would be part of their RK Field Experience, too." Maya added: "We believe the whole processes of Recovery and Training will take two months."

Jonathan asked Haruto whether or not his question was answered. Haruto said he was pleased with the proposal. Again, Jonathan asked for a vote of the Board Members regarding the recommendations. The Motion passed with no objections. 

Riley spoke again: "Maya and I have two more items to add to this meeting's Agenda." Jonathan chuckled: "Of course you do. Well, it appears this is your meeting!" Everyone else laughed and gave their attention to Riley.

Riley took a deep breath and started: "As you know, taking addictive drugs causes those people to not eat or at least not eat healthy foods. We need to develop NHMs for them. And include the Nutritional Education as part of the Addiction Recovery process, and provide them with all of their Special-Diet NHMs." Maya continued: "So, we suggest that the land that was restored by the former quarry operators have a new Rilaya NHM Production Plant and a new Rilaya Packaging Plant built there to provide these NHM-SDs for our new Rilaya Global Health Institute." Everyone just looked around at each other with a surprised look.

Riley explained: "We suggest that we create the Rilaya Global Health Institute to provide comprehensive Addiction Recovery Services to everyone around the Globe. And that Institute will be built near the shore of Lake Rilaya. Oh, yes, Maya and I have decided to change the name of Lake Colbalt to Lake Rilaya." Again, everyone just looked around at each other with a surprised look. Riley continued: "And we would like you all to meet the new Health Administrators of our new Rilaya Global Health Institute, Dr. Francesca Lee and Dr. Nikki Argota. Both of these Doctors are Globally-Recognized Experts in Addiction Recovery Medicine. Both Doctors stood and received a round of applause. 

Maya concluded their presentation: "And to fund all of this new construction, we will use the money we will receive from the MIR Sales and Installations of our IntellaWalls and Minkii-1 Coating around the Globe. Plus, we will be providing a large number of meaningful Training and Jobs to our Citizens."

Jonathan spoke: "Thank you, ladies! You have both provided us with some Great Ideas and Plans of Action. Thank you!" He then turned to Francesca and Nikki: "Welcome to RILAYA Doctors! We look forward to your contributions to our Country and our new Rilaya Global Health Institute." He then turned back to the whole meeting and then asked for a vote of the Board Members regarding the recommendations. The Motion passed with no objections. Everyone clapped their approval of everything presented.

Jonathan then started to give directions: "Jason and Susan, it looks like you two need to move to the Command College, to help manage the influx of new Rilaya Knight Cadets we will have, and Susan to help manage the creation and building our new Rilaya Global Health Institute with Drs. Francesca and Nikki, who will move there also."

He turned to Maya and Riley: "You two and your Reunion Girls will need to go to Record and Report all of the Construction Projects as they occur. You both will take photographs and videos of all of the activities for the next eight weeks and maintain a Journal of all of the Construction to include all of the photographs, videos, and Maya's Sketches of all of the activities, as you did last time. You all will stay at the Command College also."

He then spoke to Bradley and Haruto via RyNET: "You two need to stay and coordinate all of the Construction and Purchases of our IntellaWalls and Minkii-1 Coating. So I want Eric and Jack, as he turned to them, to be educated to make all of the Sales Meetings with the 108 Countries that have requested information. You two get prepared to travel as soon as you are educated by Bradley and Haruto."

He turned to Cory: "Cory please coordinate with Farkle, Smackle, and Stuart on the IntellaWall and Minkii-1 components and then prepare the Training Manual and Course Work for the new position of RK Materials Protection Specialist. Oh, and go ahead with the Graduation Ceremony scheduled for Friday, January 17th."

He turned to Topanga: "Topanga you know what to do. We will need Sales Agreements and Construction Permits in each Country that buys our Products."

He spoke to Phyllis via RyNET: "Phyllis, we will need to feed all of our Construction Workers and new RK Cadets. Please coordinate with Bradley, Haruto, and Jason to determine the increased number of NHMs we will need from your Dover Plant.

He turned to Maria: "Maria, take all of the necessary action to Procure and Secure a new RILAYA Distribution Center in New York City and to block all access to Rilaya City, except for the four Checkpoints. Order more RK TransVANS to be used by the Distribution Center."

He turned to Farkle and Smackle sitting together: "Farkle, Smackle, and Stuart, I want you three to develop the most Automated and Secure Medical Health Diagnostics and Records Systems for our new Rilaya Global Health Institute. I want you three to work with Francesca, Nikki, and Susan, to manage all of the necessary Purchases and Installation of all Equipment at the Institute to guarantee everything is compatible and patient-friendly. Make it the most modern Health Facility completely available around the Globe."

He looked up to everyone present and via RyNET: "Everyone else, it's business as usual. Any questions? Hearing no questions, I adjourn this meeting. Thank you all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	162. Game: Riley Rewards Maya's Great Ideas-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Gives Maya A Reward For Her Great Ideas.

Thursday, January 9, 2025 - Local Time: 12:30 pm / RyTime 12:30 pm / UTC 17:30 Hours

After the Board Meeting, Maya and Riley introduced Francesca and Nikki to each Board Member individually. The last person they introduced was Maria. Maya told them: "Maria Juarez is the Rilaya Knights Commander. She will see that you have everything you will need to prepare you for your move to the Rilaya Institute Command College. Just ask her and everything will be done.

They all said Goodbye and Maya and Riley returned to their Penthouse Home. They had been awake for about twenty-seven hours now, and they just wanted to sleep. They went directly into their Bedroom, stripped naked and literally fell into their bed. They got into the Spoon position and immediately fell asleep. 

They had slept soundly for fifteen hours when Riley started to awaken. She quietly got out of bed, kissed Maya softly, and went to the bathroom. She put on her Satin Silk Short Robe and went into the Kitchen for some pineapple juice. As she sat at the table, drinking her juice, she replayed everything that had happened the past two days, starting with the RGB explosion and then the other explosions around Rilaya City. She remembered she and Maya recording everything from their TransCopter while it circled above the City. She remembered how she and Maya and the Reunion Girls worked throughout the night Reporting the Cartel Attack and Receiving so many communications from around the Globe. 

She poured another glassful of juice and continued to recall how she and Maya discussed what they thought about what needed to be done next, and how they both had Great Ideas that caused them to create their massive Plan of Action that included having a new NHM-SD Plant and Packaging Plant built, and creating the Rilaya Global Health Institute and recruiting Dr. Francesca and Dr. Nikki to be the Health Institute Administrators. 

Then their planning to bring all 2,000 RILAYA Citizens to the Health Institue to go through Addiction Recovery and then RK Training to keep them safe during Recovery, and then train them for new meaningful jobs as RK Materials Protection Technicians or working in the NHM-SD Plant or the Packaging Plant.

Then she thought how her and Maya's Mind-Sync worked so perfectly when they presented all of their recommendations to the RILAYA Board of Directors. Maya was awesome, she thought, and she had provided some really Great Ideas, too. Riley decided she wanted to Reward Maya for everything she had done. And for being such an awesome wife. 

As Riley thought how she could Reward Maya, she remembered Maya's Confession last August when they were talking about Cosplay and Roleplay. Riley had written it down in her RyNET: Maya had said: "You are my safe place and I can be relaxed and safe with you, Honey. And letting you put me into naked bondage is the ultimate release for me. I am completely open to you, both literally and physically. And, oh, I love what you do to me so much. I have always been submissive to you." Riley reread that several more time. And her Twinkle appeared in her eyes. She knew how she was going to Reward her loving wife.

Riley went into the Bathroom and got out Toby, which she brought out to the Bedroom. She opened Toby and selected the various items she was going to use to Reward Maya. When all of the items were laid out on the bench at the end of their bed, she quietly moved the covers off of Maya and proceeded to apply the items. She moved Maya's legs and arms gently, thankful that Maya was such a heavy sleeper. When she was done, she had attached Maya's legs to a Spreader Bar and opened it wide. And she did the same to her arms. She had placed a set of Clover Clamps to Maya's nipples and a set intertwined to Maya's pussy lips. She moved Maya's head slightly as she put the ballgag in Maya's mouth and strapped it around her head. Maya finally started to awaken when Riley gently put the Strawberry Rabbit into Maya's vagina. 

As Maya became more awake, she started to realize what her Mistress had done. She was at first surprised, then she started to enjoy her situation. Her Mistress had given her, what she hoped to be, a very pleasurable experience. She raised her eyes to see the Twinkle in Mistress' eyes. And she then felt the Rabbit start to vibrate in her. Mistress moved to sit by Princess's head. She leaned down and moved the ballgag so that she could kiss her lips with passion. Princess responded and kissed back with passion. Mistress whispered into her ear: "Good Morning, Princess. I wanted to Reward you for your Great Ideas and for being my most awesome wife. Today you are going to enjoy many awesome orgasms and much pleasure. I love you so much." Mistress then increased the Rabbit's vibrations using the remote control. Her Princess just closed her eyes and felt her first orgasm of the day start to grow stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	163. Game: Rilaya Gets More Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilaya Global University Awards More Degrees

Friday, January 17, 2025 - Local Time: 7:00 pm / RyTime 7:00 pm / UTC 00:00 Hours- Saturday, January 18, 2025

When RILAYA acquired the New School and changed its name to the Rilaya Global University, one of the first things Cory did, as Executive Administrator of the Rilaya Education Division, was to improve the Educational Calendar from Semesters to Quarters. Each Educational Quarter consisted of ten weeks of Education Classes, one week of Final Examinations, and one week of vacation. Another improvement he made was to allow Students to start their College Education any Educational Quarter they chose. And the new Quarter System allowed full-time Students to complete the Educational Requirements for a Bachelor's Degree in three years instead of the four years. These improvements caused the University to have a Graduation Ceremony every Quarter.

The Graduation Ceremony for the first Quarter 2025 was held at the University at 7:00 pm, Friday, January 17, 2025. There were twenty-seven Bachelor's Degrees, ten Master's Degrees, and twenty-three Doctorate Degrees to be awarded. The List of Doctorate Degrees Candidates had been kept a Secret by the Doctorate Committee and would be announced at the Graduation Ceremony.

Cory, Jonathan, Maya, and Topanga stood on the stage in the large meeting area of the Rilaya Global University as they greeted Jin Y. Kim, Provost and Chief Academic Officer who would preside at the Graduation Ceremony. A Soft-Jazz 3-piece band was playing in the background. At 7:00 pm, the band stopped playing and Provost Jin greeted everyone in attendance. She introduced each person who was on the stage with her, then she spoke about the Rilaya Global University.

"The Rilaya Global University is a new kind of university, one where scholars, artists, and designers come together to challenge convention and create positive change. Our University takes full advantage of its location in one of the most vibrant and diverse countries in the world. Our colleges include Parsons School of Design, Eugene Lang College of Liberal Arts, the College of Performing Arts, The New School for Social Research, and the School of Public Engagement. And our University provides Credit for Life Experience."

"Our University has redrawn and redefined the boundaries of intellectual and creative thought as a preeminent academic center. Our rigorous, multidimensional approach to education dissolves walls between disciplines and helps nurture progressive minds and allows students to have the academic freedom to shape their unique, individual paths for a complex and rapidly changing world."

"Tonight, it is my pleasure to award these Degrees with the assistance of Pure Essence Dr. Maya Matthews-Hunter. They proceeded to award the Bachelor's and Master's Degrees. Then they awarded the Doctorate Degrees: "All of these new Doctorates are now Full Professors with Tenure:"

Doctor of Rilaya Global Business Management: Mr. Bradley Thomas, Ms. Evelyn Rand, Mr. Haruto Sato, and Mr. Stuart Minkus.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Business Engagement: Mr. Eric Matthews, Mr. Jack Hunter, Ms. Morgan Matthews, and Mr. Tommy Murphy.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Communications: Pure Essence Mrs. Riley Matthews-Hunter.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Computer Sciences: Mrs. Jane Samuels-Scott, and Mrs. Mary Samuels-Scott.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Ecological Sciences: Mrs. Vanessa Babineaux and Mr. Isaiah Babineaux.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Economics and Financial Management: Mr. Farkle Minkus.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Education: Mr. Cory Matthews.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Facilities Management: Mr. Harvey Harley Keiner.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Fine Arts-Fashion Design: Mrs. Harper Finkle-Russo.  
Doctor of Riaya Global Fine Arts-Photography: Mr. Shawn Hunter.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Fine Arts-Theatrical Arts: Mrs. Katy Hunter.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Law: Mrs. Topanga Matthews.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Nutritional Health: Ms. Phyllis Porter.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Philanthropy: Mrs. Jennifer Bassett Minkus.  
Doctor of Rilaya Global Preparedness and Emergency Services: Ms. Maria Juarez.  


After the Graduation Ceremony, everyone attended a Campaign Reception and Buffet.

Maya came over to Riley and picked her up and twirled her around: "Congratulation Honey! I am so proud of you!" They kissed with passion. Then Maya added with a smile: "Oh, and Happy SAMMY Training Day!" Riley blushed, thinking of her last experience with her SAMMY that Maya had given her the Program Codes to use. She had become a quivering, wet mess, but she had experienced two Awesome Orgasms that night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	164. Game: IntellaWalls And Minkii-1 Protective Coating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Continue With Their Great Ideas.

Saturday, January 18, 2025 - Local Time: 10:15 am / RyTime 10:15 am / UTC 15:15 Hours 

Maya and Riley slept-in again. Maya was recovering from her Rewards Session that Riley Provided and Riley was recovering from their Celebrating her receiving her Doctorate Degree last night. Maya, although sore and tired, made sure Riley was pleasured for her accomplishment. 

They got out of bed and took a hot shower together, applied their makeup, and fixed their hair. They decided to spend the day in their Satin Silk Short Robes and House Heels to rest and prepare for their eight-week stay at the Riley Institute Command College starting on Monday. They went into the Kitchen where Maya made coffee and Riley prepared and heated two NHM Breakfasts. Maya also poured two glasses of pineapple juice and set the table with napkins, plates, and utensils. Riley brought the NHMs and Maya poured the coffee. They talked about everything that had happened yesterday morning and last night. Maya thanked Riley for her Reward by kissing her with passion. And Riley thanked Maya for Celebrating with her after the arrived home from the University by kissing Maya with passion again.

They had a nice breakfast and cleared the table and put the plates and utensils in the dishwasher and dissolved the napkins and NHM packaging in hot water. Then they went into their Home Office/Art Studio and sat on the sofa there to listen to music and enjoy the peaceful setting with Maya's artwork on the walls. They just cuddled and kissed for a while. Then Riley got up and started to leave. Maya looked up and asked: "Honey, where are going?" Riley simply stated over her shoulder as she walked out: "To get the Champagne, of course!" Maya chuckled: "Of course!"

When Riley returned with a bottle of Champagne and two flutes, they filled the flutes and toasted: "To us, both Doctors now!" They both giggled. They finished their first flutes and refilled them. Then Riley looked at Maya and asked: "Peaches, it just occurred to me that it does not make sense to me that we should build another NHM Plant and Packaging Plant when we have the new ones we just had built in Dover. Why can't we just increase the production of NHMs down there, even though it will be a new NHM-SD formula? Didn't we have large capacity plants built to handle an increase in demand?" Maya nodded Yes: "You're right, Honey. We built new high-capacity plants at both Dover and Travis." As Maya finished speaking, Riley saw Maya's Twinkle appear in her eyes: "Maya, what are you thinking now?" Maya chuckled: "Is my Twinkle back, Honey?" Riley nodded Yes: "Ok, share with me your Great Idea!"

Maya and Riley finished their second flute of Champagne and refilled their glasses. Maya started to share her Great Idea: "Ok, Honey, if we are going to build a large Rilaya Global Health Institute at Lake Rilaya, it will be built with IntellaWalls and coated with Minkii-1. And, we know Eric and Jack are going to start getting Orders for IntellaWalls and Minkii-1, so why don't we build the new manufacturing plants for those items, instead of the NHM-SD Processing and Packaging Plants, on the quarry property?" Riley took a sip as she processed what Maya had just suggested: "And we know that New York City will be placing a huge order very soon. It all makes perfect sense to do that. Peaches that's another of your Great Ideas! I guess you will be having another Reward Session soon!" Maya looked at Riley and just blushed, as her Twinkle started to glow. 

Riley finished her flute: "We need to present your Great Idea to the Board Executive Committee now before more plans are made." She RyNET Jonathan and told him of Maya's Great Idea, and asked him to convene an Executive Committee Meeting via RyNET. Within five minutes both Maya and Riley received a RyNET Notification of a Board Executive Committee Meeting to start in fifteen minutes. Maya finished her flute and put her notes into her RyNET for her presentation.

Jonathan called the meeting to order and stated that Maya had a recommendation that needed to be voted upon: "Maya, please share your recommendation." Maya presented her recommendation and Riley listed the reasons why the recommendation should be approved. The only question came from Jonathan, directed to Haruto: "How soon can you get the chemicals needed to produce the composite material to Lake Rilaya?" 

Haruto answered: "We can have all of the necessary components to make IntellaWalls and Minkii-1 delivered by the time the MIR Construction crew has the new Plants built. That should take three weeks. As you know IntellaWall is made of a composite material created at MIT by Smackle using Grant money provided by Minkus International. The properties of this composite material allow the use of the composite material to replace the use of brick, metals, plastics, stone, and wood. Minkus International and MIT jointly owned the patent of this new building material. And the IntellaWall composite material is coated with a proprietary protective coating named Minkii-1 invented by Smackle with one of her teams. The IntellaWall coating does not allow any chemicals, fluids, gases, liquids, microwaves, odors or scents, recording devices, sound-waves, visual images, even gamma or x-rays to pass through it. It is impervious to all things, including bullets and electromagnetic pulses. And the coating works on all surfaces, including brick, cloth, fabric, glass, metals, plastics, stone, and wood. You all saw how well Minkii-1 protected us from the Cartel Attack".

"The MIR Construction crew should arrive at Lake Rilaya late Monday and start building the Plants on Tuesday. The Plants should be able to start production and have IntellaWalls and Minkii-1 available for the start of construction of the Rilaya Global Health Institute within one week after that." Jonathan summarized: "Then within one month we can start the construction of the Health Institute. And by then we will have new Orders for IntellaWalls and Minkii-1 coming in too. It makes perfect sense to build these plants at Lake Rilaya."

Jonathan asked if anyone had any other questions? He then said: "Hearing no questions, please vote regarding the recommendations. The Motion passed with no objections. Jonathan then addressed Maya and Riley: "Great Ideas ladies. And a great presentation, too!"

Riley refilled their flutes with last of the Champagne bottle and looked at Maya: "I have one more Great Idea, Peaches. Since we need to be at the Command College on Monday, why don't we pack now and go spend the rest of the weekend at Camp Rilaya? We can see Auggie and Ava, and have some nice alone-time up there." Maya agreed: "Yep, another Great Idea from my adorable wife!" She then turned and RyNET the Reunion Girls of their plans. Francine RyNET Maya by voice: "We can be ready in two hours, Maya." Maya looked at Riley who just nodded Yes from their Mind-Sync. Maya then told Francine: "No, Francine, you and the Girls take the weekend off. We will be safe at Camp Rilaya. Just order a TransCopter for us to arrive on the Helipad in one hour, ok?" Francine responded: "Are you sure? Thank you for the time off! We will meet you at the Command College at noon on Monday. Is that ok?" Maya assured her that was fine: "Good, we will see you then. Have a great weekend! Thank you!"

Maya and Riley packed everything they needed for their two-month stay at Lake Rilaya, changed into their Rilaya Field Uniforms, boarded the TransCopter and flew to Camp Rilaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	165. Game: Lake Rilaya-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Spend Time At The Improved Camp Rilaya.

Saturday, January 18, 2025 - Local Time: 4:45 pm / RyTime 4:45 pm / UTC 21:45 Hours 

As the TransCopter took off from the RGB Helipad, Maya and Riley saw three EscortCopters around them. Maya assured Riley that it was Standard Procedure to have the Escort when they flew. She then suggested that Riley RyNET Auggie and Ava and let them know they would be arriving in about fifty minutes. Riley talked with Auggie and shared with Maya that he and Ava would meet them at the Camp Rilaya Helipad and they would have a Cabin prepared for their arrival.

When Maya and Riley arrived forty-eight minutes later, they were greeted by Auggie and Ava, and a TransVan with fifteen RKs. And the area in which they landed did not look familiar to them. Ten minutes after they had landed, all three EscortCopters landed at the Helipad, and the RKs from the TransVan began to move all four Copters into a large hangar. It had snowed that morning and the ground was covered with white snowflakes.

The VIP Golf Cart pulled up to them, with Ava as the driver. Auggie put their Overnight Bags in the back of the Golf Cart as Maya and Riley got in. The VIP Golf Cart was completely enclosed and had a metal roof. It had two comfortable Seats behind the Driver and Navigator Seats. And, of course, the entire Golf Cart was coated inside and outside with Minkii-1 Coating. Auggie began to explain all of the improvements to Camp Rilaya to them as Ava took them to their VIP Cabin: "Well first, as you noticed, we have added a new Helipad area. It can accommodate four TransCopters or EscortCopters or a combination of them. We have decided that we will transport all Visitors and Education Training Participants via TransCopter to provide them better Protection and save them Travel Time. And we have added two Hangars for Copter storage." "Next to the Hangars is two new Storage Buildings. One that can accommodate up to one-hundred TransVans and/or TownCars and one in which we store all of the Camp Equipment and Provisions. And we added two new Dormitories with HAPTs for 100 RKs, plus we have added ten new VIP Cabins." 

Maya smiled: "Wow! You have been busy since November!" Riley added: "Yeah, you two have done some great work improving the Camp." Just then they arrived at a new VIP Cabin. Auggie carried their Overnight Bags into the Cabin that Ava had escorted Maya and Riley into. She asked: "How long are you staying with us?" Riley answered: "We have to be at the Command College by Noon on Monday. We will be staying there for the next two months to record all of the new construction. We will tell you all about it over dinner." Ava nodded and gave them a tour of the Cabin, which included four bedroom suites, a Living Room and Dining Area and a full Kitchen. There was a separate Game Room also with all of the electronics equipment for Video and Virtual Reality Gaming. Of course, all of the Cabin was constructed with IntellaWalls coated with Minkii-1, which meant that all of the rooms were soundproof too.

Ava turned on the CAES Fireplace and everyone settled into the overstuffed chairs in the Living Room, after Auggie had brought everyone a tall glass of pineapple juice. Ava asked was the purpose of the construction? She didn't want to wait until dinner to know everything that was happening. Maya shared everything that had transpired in the days after the Cartel Attack, but nothing about the Cartel Attack. But Auggie asked about the Cartel Attack when Maya was finished sharing. Riley explained everything that had happened the night of the Attack, and the morning after. Auggie thanked them for providing the updates.

Ava got up and said it was time for dinner and asked everyone to help set the table as she prepared and heated the NHM meals. Everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed their meals, as Ava shared everything that had been happening with new plans for Camp Lexploration Education Events scheduled to start in the Spring and then Camp Rilaya Summer Camps. After they finished their meals, everyone helped clean up, then they went into the Game Room and started a game of Monopoly which lasted for the next four hours. At 10:00 pm Auggie and Ava said Goodnight and left.

Maya stood up and told Riley to find a deck of cards while she went to the Kitchen and got a Bottle of Champagne and two flutes. When she returned she sat across from Riley at the Gaming Table and filled the two flutes, handing one to Riley. They made a toast: "To RILAYA." Then Riley asked what Maya had in mind with the deck of cards. Maya smiled as her Twinkle appeared in her eyes: "We, my beautiful wife, are going to pay strip high-card." Riley blushed as she shuffled the cards and put the deck between them. She told Maya to go first and pick her card.  


Maya picked a 5. Riley picked the next card, a King. Riley's Twinkle appeared and started to glow: "Take off your shirt Peaches."  


Maya did as she was told, and picked her next card, a 10. Riley picked her next card, a 4. Maya repeated what Riley had said: "Honey take off your shirt.  


Riley did as she was told, then picked the next card, a 6. Maya picked a 7. She smiled: "Honey, take off your sports bra. Riley did as she was told and Maya's eyes widened seeing Riley topless with her nipples starting to harden.  


Riley picked the next card, another 6. Maya picked a 10. Maya's smile widened: "Honey, take off your slacks." Riley took off her slacks and picked the next card, a Queen. Maya picked a 2. Maya didn't wait for Riley say anything, she just took off her sports bra. It was Riley's turn to have her eyes widened seeing Maya topless with her nipples starting to harden.  


Riley picked the next card, another Queen. Maya picked a 3 and took off her slacks.  


Riley picked the next card, a 10. Maya picked an 8. Maya leaned down and took off her heels, then her stockings. She put her heels back on.  


Riley picked the next card, a 4. Maya picked a 9. Riley leaned down and took off her heels, then her stockings. She put her heels back on.  


They both now were wearing only their panties and heels. They both were starting to get wet. One of them was going to be naked with the next hand. Heels stayed on because of their mutual shoe fetish.  


Riley picked the next card, a 3. Maya picked a 6. Maya's grin now was ear to ear and her Twinkle was glowing more. Her nipples got harder in anticipation of seeing her wife naked in heels. Riley stood up and walked to Maya: "I know you are dying to take these off of me, Peaches. So, strip me." Maya got down on her knees in front of Riley and slowly pulled the panties off. Then she leaned in and licked Riley's wetness, savoring the taste.

Riley closed her eyes and leaned her head back when she felt Maya's tongue licking her. She let out a low moan. She reached down and helped Maya to her feet, then took her hand and gently led her to the bedroom. They kissed and licked and use their fingers for almost an hour before they both experienced an awesome orgasm, then fell asleep in the Spoon position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	166. Game: New Construction Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Document And Record The Construction Of The New NHM Production And Packaging Plants And The Rilaya Global Health Institute.

Sunday, January 19, 2025 - Local Time: 8:45 am / RyTime 8:45 am / UTC 13:45 Hours 

Maya and Riley awoke at the same time and just lied in bed and cuddled for twenty minutes. They then got up and went into the bathroom to shower together, put on their makeup, and fix their hair. They put on their Satin Silk Short Robes and went into the Kitchen and had coffee and pineapple juice. Maya suggested they RyNET Auggie and Ava and invite them to have Brunch with them at the Maya Cafe and Cantina in Wappinger Falls. Auggie and Ava agreed and they suggested 11:00 am to pick them up. 

As they drove down to Wappinger Falls, Ava asked whether or not they had slept well. Both Maya and Riley giggled and said yes. Auggie and Ava knew what that meant; they had slept well, too! The snow had started to melt and the road was clear all the way into town. They enjoyed a good meal and good conversation as Auggie and Ava shared the Education Weekend Events that were planned to start in March and the Camp Rilaya Programs that would start in June.

When they were dropped off at their Cabin, Maya and Riley told them they just were going to relax the rest of the day but invited Auggie and Ava to have breakfast with them at 10:00 am the next day. They did relax the rest of the day playing video games and watching movies until 10:00 pm. They went to bed and made love until they both fell asleep around 11:30 pm. 

Monday, January 20, 2025 - Local Time: 8:45 am / RyTime 8:45 am / UTC 13:45 Hours

On Monday morning, they had breakfast with Auggie and Ava and said their Goodbyes. They packed their Overnight Bags and at 11:30 am a TransVan arrived to take them to the Command College. In the TransVan were their Reunion Girls. As they passed by the Rilaya Institute, they saw the entire Rilaya Knights Cadet Corps loading their TransVans to prepare the Field Camp accommodations, Field Hospital, and Field Kitchens for the incoming Construction crew arriving in the late afternoon. Maya asked Francine to have them drive by the old quarry property. They observed what was once mounds of dirt and gravel and scarred earth was now a completely level graded area covered with green grass. They even saw an Amtrak Train headed south on the rail tracks along the Hudson River. They arrived at the Command College exactly at Noon. The Reunion Girls brought in their Travel Trunks and Toby for them.

Maya and Riley told the Reunion Girls to go and have Lunch in the Dining Hall, as they already had Brunch. The Reunion girls went to Lunch, as Francine informed Maya and Riley that the Construction crews would arrive around 5:00 pm. Maya and Riley made a note of that and spent the rest of the afternoon preparing their Cameras and Sketch Pads for the arrival of the Construction crews. They planned to go to the Field Camp and have dinner with the crews and start their Recording of Events there.

At 4:30 pm, the Construction equipment started to arrive at the Rilaya Institute South Gate and was escorted to the old quarry property. When the equipment was secured, a detachment of RKs prepared to spend the night to guard the equipment. The crew was taken to the Field Camp and arrived at the same time Maya and Riley, with their Reunion Girls, arrived there too. Maya and Riley started to Record everything. They and the Reunion Girls ate dinner after everyone else had eaten. At 10:00 pm the Reunion Girls returned Maya and Riley to the Command College for the night.

Maya and Riley prepared for bed, too tired to make love. They kissed each other goodnight as they got into their Spoon position and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	167. Game: Construction Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eight-Week Construction Project Is Finished.

Tuesday, January 22, 2025 - Local Time: 7:15 am / RyTime 7:15 am / UTC 12:15 Hours

Maya and Riley awoke and kissed Good Morning. They took a shower together, put on their makeup, fixed their hair and dressed in their Rilaya Field Uniforms. They went to the Dining Hall and met with their Reunion Girls and Dr. Francesca and Dr. Nikki who had arrived at the Command College late Monday night. As they began eating Breakfast, Jason entered the Dining Hall with a tall man dressed in the United States Air Force Uniform. His Collar Brass had an Eagle, signifying he had the rank of a full Colonel. Nikki was the first to recognize him. She pointed to him, as she stood up, and Francesca, Maya, and Riley immediately stood up too. They all moved toward the Officer and everyone went into a group hug for half a minute. He finally spoke: Colonel Thor Benward reporting for duty, as he came to attention and gave a Hand Salute. Jason just stood and watched: "Obviously you all know each other. I'll just go and get some Breakfast."

Thor and the girls all sat back down. Thor explained why he was there: "Francesca and Nikki knew I joined the US Air Force when we graduated high school. We tried to stay in touch as best we could since I was Pilot sent to both Iraq and Afghanistan war zones during my career. I don't know if they shared that with you?" Maya and Riley both nodded Yes. He continued: "When I returned from there, I was assigned to the Air Mobility Command, stationed at Travis Air Force Base in California. Then, last week, I was assigned to Command the airlift of Rilaya Knights from all around the Globe to this Base, I guess you call it." Then, yesterday, I received new Orders and my promotion to full Colonel. I have been assigned to be the United States Department of Defense Liaison to the Country of Rilaya, and I arrived early this morning. And I am also to be the Consultant to Certify the building of two new airplane Hangers here. I have no idea how I was chosen, but seeing you all now, I have a good idea!" Everyone laughed. Maya and Riley said at the same time: "Welcome to Rilaya! We are so glad to see you again!"

Maya introduced the Reunion Girls and they all listened as everyone shared the highlights of what had happened since high school. Jason came back to their table and announced that everyone had to go to work! And everyone hugged again and went to their work areas. Maya, Riley, and the Reunion Girls drove to the Construction Camp, which seemed to be much larger than the last time. They reported to the Rilaya Command Knight and asked for her to brief them regarding the Construction Plan of Action.

The Command Knight showed them the maps and drawings of the proposed Construction. What actually was to be constructed included a Manufacturing Plant to create IntellaWalls, a Manufacturing Plant to create Minkii-1 Protective Coatings, two Airplane Hangers large enough to house two C-17 Cargo Planes each, an Air Traffic Control Tower, and the Rilaya Global Health Institute. And all of that construction was to be completed in eight weeks. Maya mentioned that the Construction Camp seemed much larger than the last Construction Project. The Command Knight told her that the Camp was twice as big, and there were 2,000 Construction workers on-site. They were going to work in six-hour work shifts, 24-hours a day, building all five areas at the same time. Then she corrected herself: "Oh, I forgot, we are going to construct a Cargo Wharf on the Hudson River, too. That will require a Bridge over the railroad tracks also. Maya and Riley were overwhelmed by the scope of all of the construction. 

For the next six weeks, Maya and Riley took thousands of photographs and videos, and Maya made hundreds of sketches of all of the structures being built. At the end of the first six weeks, the two Plants, the Bridge and Wharf, the two Hangers and the Air Traffic Control Tower had been completed and Certified by Colonel Thor.

Actually, the IntellaWall Plant was completed in the first three weeks and was in full operation providing IntellaWalls for all of the other Projects. IntellaWalls had been flown in from the other IntellaWall Plants for its construction. The Minkii-1 Plant was finished in the fourth week and was supplying the Protective Coating for all of the other Projects.

When the Hangers and Air Traffic Control Tower were Certified, Jason, Maria, and Thor agreed that the Rilaya Knights stationed in Rilaya City could start to be returned to their home Embrace Embassies or MIR Facilities. During the seventh week of Construction, 800 Rilaya Knights were transported via USAF Air Mobility Command C-17s back to their home Embrace Embassies or MIR Facilities.

During the first two weeks, Francesca, Maya, Nikki, Riley, and Susan had many design sessions for the massive Health Institute. Smackle was consulted via RyNET. Maya made all of the drawings for that Project. The third week, the actual construction had started with the preparation of the ground and foundations for the Health Institute. The design was a five-story building, with three connected wings that followed the contour of the Lake Rilaya shoreline. The West Wing was the Clinical and Hospital Wing that housed the various Clinics on the first and second floors, with the Clinical and Research Laboratories on the third floor. The fourth and fifth floors housed a complete, modern 100-bed Hospital and Level-One Trauma Center.

The Central Wing housed three large two-story, 200-seat, modern Classrooms with a complete Rilaya Communications and Production Studio in each of them. The third floor housed the Health Institute Administration Offices. The fourth and fifth floors had HAPTs and Residences for the Institute Administrative Staff. There were twenty HAPTs and five Residences on each floor.

The East Wing housed the temporary HAPTs for the Patients who were receiving their Thirty-Day or less Clinical Treatments. The first floor housed a large Cafeteria, four gaming, and four recreational rooms, a movie Theater, and an Information and Visitors Center. In the areas where each Wing was connected were Gardens and planted Walking Paths with flowers and trees, plus fruits and vegetables growing there.

All of the Construction Projects were completed on-time on Saturday, March 15, 2025. The following week all of the interior equipment and furniture was installed by the Construction crews. And on Saturday, March 22, 2025, all of the Construction crews were transported back to their homes via USAF Air Mobility Command. In addition to the free transportation home, each Worker received a Bonus Check of $1,000 RyFINs and two-weeks paid vacation. Maya and Riley Thanked each Worker individually and told them all that they had done an excellent job! Maya and Riley finally returned to their Penthouse Home that night.

They had scheduled Saturday, April 5, 2025, as the Grand Opening of the new Rilaya Global Health Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	168. Game: Command Changes And A Grand Opening To Plan-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several Rilaya Command Changes Happen And The Rilaya Global Health Institute Dedication Planning Continues.

Friday, March 21, 2025 - Local Time: 1:30 pm / RyTime 1:30 pm / UTC 18:30 Hours

Jason and Susan Smackle moved into one of the Residences on the Fifth Floor of the Rilaya Global Health Institute. And Dr. Francesca and Dr. Nikki moved into a Residence on the Fourth Floor of the Institute. Also moving into the HAPTs on the Fourth Floor were seventeen Registered Nurse Managers with their Partners and/or Spouses. The last three HAPTs on that floor were occupied by a pair of Occupational Therapist Managers, a pair of Physical Therapist Managers, and a pair of Speech/Langage Pathology Managers who moved in that day also. Maria Juarez chose to move into a HAPT at the Command College, as did Colonel Thor Benward choose a HAPT at the Command College.

Monday, March 24, 2025 - Local Time: 9:00 am / RyTime 9:00 am / UTC 14:00 Hours

Francine and the Reunion Girls came into Maya and Riley's Office in the RGB. They all had sad faces. Maya and Riley immediately stopped what they were doing and asked Francine why everyone looked sad. Francine explained: "Maya, Riley, we have been with you two for almost a year now, April 9th will be our one-year anniversary, in fact." Maya and Riley had a thousand scenarios start playing in their minds. Maya looked at her: "What are you saying, Francine?" Francine looked down to the floor, then looked into Maya's eyes: "We just received new Orders from Maria. Actually, I have received new Orders from Maria. She wants me to take Command of all Riley Knights in Rilaya City." Maya spoke again: "Wait, Maria has promoted you to Rilaya Command Knight for all of Rilaya City?" Maya and Riley both shouted: “Yayaaaahhhh! Congratulations!” Francine was surprised by Maya and Riley's reaction: "You really want me to take the Promotion? I will have to leave you two." Riley spoke this time: "No, Francine, you are not leaving us. You are going to Command all of the RKs who protect all of us here in Rilaya City. You will be protecting more than just us. We fully expect you to fulfill your new Orders." Maya continued: "Yeah, you still get to stay where you are living now with Donna, and the only thing changing is you get to use all of your Experience and Training to protect all of the Citizens of Rilaya City!" Riley interjected: "That includes Maya and me, you know!" Everyone laughed and the sad mood changed immediately. Riley then asked: "Who will be the new Rilaya Chief Knight of the Reunion Girls?" Francine didn't hesitate: "Well, Donna, of course!" All of the other Reunion Girls nodded in agreement. Riley smiled: "Ok, then it is settled. Now all of you get out of our office, we have work to do. Go protect Rilaya City!" Again, everyone laughed as they began to leave the office. But Maya shouted for them to stop: "Hey, come here for a hug from us!" Francine moved back into the office and everyone did a group hug. Maya and Riley both kissed Francine on her cheeks: "Congratulations! You know we love you!" Everyone left the office with a smile on their face.

Maya and Riley went back to planning and preparing for the Rilaya Global Health Institute Grand Opening Event, to be held on Saturday, April 5, 2025. Maya asked Riley: "Honey, in your opinion, do you feel it's time to ask for more help?" Riley nodded Yes. Maya RyNET Topanga: "Hey, Topanga, is it possible to get Darby, Morgan, and Sarah to provide us some help with the Grand Opening prepping?" Topanga answered: "Of course, they will be there within twenty minutes, OK?" Maya replied: "Thank you so much, Mom!" Riley looked over to Maya who said: "They will be here within twenty minutes, Riles." 

In fifteen minutes, Aubrey, Darby, Morgan, and Sarah came into their office. Aubrey answered the unasked question: "Topanga suggested I come over to help since all of the Chief Embassy Assistants are my responsibility. What can I do to help?" Riley looked over to the three girls: "I would appreciate that you RyNET each Embrace Embassy Chief Assistant and check with them that their Confirmations are still accurate. Then help us figure out where we are going to accommodate over 900 of our Embassy people, and then another 900 Country Representatives for this Event." Everyone went to work at the Conference Table in the Pure Essence Office. They worked fifteen hours because of the Time Zones around the Globe until every Confirmation had been double-checked. And they consumed twelve Bleecker Street Pizzas, a gallon of coffee, and twenty-seven energy drinks. They finished their tasks just after Midnight Rilaya Time and everyone went to their HAPTs on the Seventh Floor. Maya and Riley went to their Penthouse Home on the Eighth Floor. They had just enough energy left to shower, crawl into bed and fall asleep in their Spoon Position.

Friday, March 28, 2025 - Local Time: 7:17 am / RyTime 7:17 am / UTC 12:17 Hours

Riley suddenly awoke with a start. She immediately sat up and yelled Maya's name. Maya suddenly awoke when she heard Riley call her name. She was momentarily fearful something terrible had happened. She sat up and grabbed Riley around the waist and pulled her tight: "Honey, what's wrong, what is happening?" Then Maya saw the Twinkle in Riley's eyes: "Ok, Honey, now that you scared me and I'm fully awake, you need to tell me what is going on in your mind, because my Mind-Sync does not operate this early in the morning when I am awakened out of the sound, peaceful sleep."

Riley turned toward Maya and kissed her with passion. She said one word: "RyNET!" Maya just looked at her: "You woke me out of a sound sleep to tell me RyNET?" Riley just nodded Yes. Maya started to look slightly angry. Riley continued: "You know, Peaches, we have been worried about how we are going to accommodate nearly 2,000 VIPs for the Grand Opening, right?" Maya nodded Yes, but still had her angry face. Riley simply said again: "RyNET." The word still did not register with Maya. Then it did: "RyNET, duh, of course!" The day before, the last RyNET had been delivered and Global Communications had been achieved.

Riley just nodded Yes: "We do not have to have all of those VIPs physically here. They will be present via their RyNETs, and the rest of the Globe will attend via their RyNETs which we finished distributing last month. Over 4 billion people will be able to watch and/or hear the whole Dedication Ceremony via our Rilaya Communications Network and Radio RILAYA." Maya nodded Yes, now better understanding what Riley had figured out: "Ok, Riles, I understand and I agree with you. But did you have to startle me out of my peaceful sleep?" Riley began to blush and looked at Maya with her puppy-dog eyes, searching for forgiveness from Maya.

Maya looked back at Riley, still with some anger, which started to turn into a smirk: "No, Honey, your puppy-dog eyes are not going the make me forgive you. You need to be punished for awakening me when you could have shared this with me after we finished sleeping. Maya grabbed Riley's left nipple and twisted it hard. Riley was startled and let out a yelp. Maya moved quickly to move out from under the covers and pulled Riley over her lap, with Riley's bare bottom sticking up. Maya smirked again as she started to spank Riley: "You-need-to-learn-to-not-awaken-me-with-such-trivial-stuff-that-could-have-waited-to-be-shared." Maya spanked Riley's butt as she spoke each word. Riley was startled at first then started to feel the pain of each spank. And she felt the warmth of each spank grow. After she realized that she had just received nineteen spanks in less than a minute, her tears started to flow. But Maya seemed immune to Riley's tears this time. She just let Riley cry. Riley tried her puppy-dog eyes on Maya once again. Maya did lean down and wiped the tears away with her thumb, but Maya did not change her facial look at Riley. Riley knew Maya was going to punish her more when Maya said: "Princess Riley, what should I do to punish you today?" Riley tried to be cute: "Rub my butt and kiss me?" Maya almost laughed at Riley's cuteness, but she maintained her stare at Riley: "No, Princess, I think you should remain the rest of the day as my naked slave girl. You will do whatever I tell you to do, and you will only wear your house-heels." Riley simply answered: "Yes, Mistress!" 

But in her mind, Riley was so happy to be Maya's naked slave girl for a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	169. Game: Naked Spring Cleaning And Another Great Idea-HMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Watches Riley Do Naked Spring Cleaning.

Friday, March 28, 2025 - Local Time: 7:50 am / RyTime 7:50 am / UTC 12:50 Hours

Maya smirked to herself, thinking of what she was going to have Riley do all day as her personal Naked Slave Girl. Maya was punishing Riley because Riley had awakened her out of her very peaceful sleep to share something that could have been shared much later after Maya had finished her night's sleep. Maya had decided that part of Riley's punishment was to allow her to wear only her House-Heels, nothing else. Maya started the day by having Riley prepare Breakfast for them, while Maya took a shower, put on her makeup and fixed her hair. Maya came into the Kitchen wearing her Satin Silk Short Robe and House-Heels. She knew she was going to enjoy Riley's punishment all day.

Riley had prepared their usual Breakfast of coffee, pineapple juice, and a Breakfast NHM. Riley sat across from Maya, and Maya realized that having Riley naked for the day was going to more difficult than she had thought. Maya started to feel warm in her lower region, and damp too. It was going to be an interesting day for sure. While she was in the shower, Maya had decided what she was going to have Riley do today. She told Riley that her chores included doing the Spring Cleaning of the Penthouse Home, plus unpack everything from their two-month assignment at the Command College. Riley was going to do all of their laundries, and prepare and put everything away from their trip so that the equipment would be ready for the next assignment. Maya was going to spend the day in their Home Office/Art Studio to work on their Construction Reports for the RILAYA Board of Directors. But she was distracted a few times when she saw naked Riley pass by the Office door. 

At Noon, Maya made Lunch for both of them. Again, Maya started to feel warm in her lower region, and damp too, sitting across from naked Riley. Maya let Riley continue her chores as Maya cleaned up the Kitchen from their lunch. She went back to work on their Construction Reports through the afternoon. By 4:00 pm, Maya could not take it anymore. She went and found Riley and carried her, honeymoon style, to their Bedroom and put her on their bed. Riley was surprised at first, then she smirked at Maya: "Peaches, I knew you wouldn't last!" Maya just laughed and started to make love to her naked wife. When they each had an Awesome Orgasm, they took a nap.

Maya awoke first around an hour later and slipped out of the bed. She RyNET Donna and asked to have the Reunion Girls bring them Riley's Favorites Order of Chinese Food, which, of course, included food for the Reunion Girls too. Maya then went back and woke Riley. They showered together, and then both put on their Satin Silk Short Robes and went into the Kitchen to prepare the table for dinner. Donna arrived with the food and thanked them for providing the Reunion Girls with dinner too.

While Maya and Riley ate dinner, Maya shared with Riley: "You know, Honey, your RyNET idea this morning could be used for all of our Embrace Embassy people too." Riley thought for a moment, then almost shouted: "Maya, that's another one of your Great Ideas! You know, Peaches, we do not have to have physical meetings ever again, unless we have to do them." Riley came around the table and kissed Maya with passion. Maya kissed back: "Ok, Honey, don't get me started again. We still have work to do for the Grand Opening, and to finish our Construction Reports." Maya took both of Riley's hands and looked into her eyes: "I really appreciate all of the work you did today. It was fun watching you do all of that work naked!" Maya pulled Riley into her lap and they kissed for the next five minutes.

Because they had napped, they both had renewed energy and Maya worked on their Construction Reports and Riley prepared and sent the RyNET to all Embrace Embassies, and the 130 Governments who had been invited to the Rilaya Global Health Institute Grand Opening, that the entire Ceremony would be available by RyNET and Radio RILAYA, and no one needed to be physically present at the Event. This decision would save nearly ten million RyFIN and hundreds of hours that would have been necessary for preparation, travel, accommodations, and security.

With the weight of having so many people physically attend the Grand Opening gone, Riley helped Maya finish their Construction Reports and RyNET them the RILAYA Board of Directors. They congratulated each other for having accomplished so much work today and went to bed for what Maya hoped would be a long, uninterrupted sleep period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	170. Game: Rilaya Global HealthCare and KAVA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dedication Of The Rilaya Global Health Institute Is The Beginning Of Global HealthCare And KAVA.

Saturday, April 5, 2025 - Local Time: 11:50 am / RyTime 11:50 am / UTC 16:50 Hours

During March 2025, several Global Future-Changing events had occurred. 

On Thursday, March 27, 2025, the 4 Billionth RyNET was delivered to the Citizens around the Globe. It was delivered by Sisterhood of the Rilaya Red Ribbon Matrons as they provided both RyNET and SAMMY Training to women around the Globe. The significance of that Delivery and Training was that now every family around the Globe had access to at least one RyNET. And, with the RyNET Translation Application in every RyNET, Global Communications was achieved.

On Friday, March 28, 2025, Maya and Riley realized that Global Communications had been achieved and that the Country of RILAYA now had the ability to control all Global Communications, and maybe even the Future of the Globe. That realization overwhelmed then. They just stayed in the HAPT and thought about the Future of RILAYA and the Globe.

On Saturday, March 29, 2025, Maya and Riley had the single Mind-Sync of creating a Knowledge Accumulation and Vocational Alignment (KAVA) around the Globe. That Great Idea started them to consider how KAVA would improve the Future of the entire Globe and all of its People.

During the first week of April 2025, all members of the RILAYA Essence returned to Rilaya City and helped prepare for the Grand Opening Dedication of the new Rilaya Global Health Institute. On Friday, April 4, 2025, the entire RILAYA Essence flew to the Rilaya Institute to have a RILAYA Board of Directors Meeting dinner at the Command College and to prepare the final details of the Grand Opening Dedication.

During the dinner, Maya and Riley shared their KAVA concept. Maya spoke first: "Last Saturday, Riley and I realized that RILAYA now has complete Control of the only fully-integrated Global Communications Network because of our RyNETs and their Global Translation Application." Riley continued: "And that having this Control, we have the greatest Responsibility to use that Control to continue to Improve and Protect both the physical Globe and all of its People. Maya and I have spent most of the week discussing our Responsibilities and we have created KAVA, which is the acronym for Knowledge Accumulation and Vocational Alignment around the Globe.

Everyone looked at each other around the table with questioning eyes. Maya continued: "We believe that KAVA is the next logical Evaluation of the Globe, from which a new Global Plan of Action will be created. We sincerely believe that we have the greatest Responsibility to use our Communications Control to continue to Improve and Protect both the physical Globe and all of its People. That is the reason why we created the Country of RILAYA. Riley closed their impromptu Presentation: "We want you all to start thinking about our new KAVA Concept this weekend as we Dedicate our first KAVA Project, our Rilaya Global Health Institute."

The next day at Noon Rilaya Time - 17:00 Hours UTC, everyone gathered at the main entrance of the Rilaya Global Health Institute, as everyone around the Globe watched on their RyNETs, and Francesca, Jonathan, Maya, Nikki, Riley, and Susan Cut The Ribbon to signify that the Health Institute was now open to provide Global HealthCare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	171. Game: KAVA Concept 2025

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RILAYA Essence Does A Retreat For The KAVA Concept.

Saturday, April 5, 2025 - Local Time: 1:30 pm / RyTime 1:30 pm / UTC 18:30 Hours

Immediately following the Ribbon Cutting Dedication of the Rilaya Global Health Institute, there was a Champagne Reception held that ended at 1:00 pm. When the Reception ended, Cory, Jonathan, and Topanga met with the 33rds in an office at the Health Institute. Topanga led the meeting by asking the 33rds what they knew about the KAVA Concept. Stuart answered her: "What we can share with you is that in the Thirty-Third Century KAVA is the Guiding Philosophy of our whole Civilization. We were taught that KAVA was a Woman whose Philosophy was Art encompasses all the disciplines, and she lived right after the Reformation.

Bradley continued: "She was an Artist whose ideas helped reshape man's perception of what society should be. The Reformation was a time when there was the realization by people that in order to survive, the human race needed to get their lives together, be better to each other and to the planet."

Haruto then asked the other 33rds: "Do you feel that KAVA actually was created by Maya and Riley now, and we are all part of the Reformation?" Bradley, Jason, Susan, and Stuart looked back and forth to each other and then to Haruto. Stuart answered Haruto: "I don't know whether or not what we were taught is accurate now. But, we have the opportunity to create Maya and Riley's KAVA Concept right now. We have to make it happen for our Future."

Jonathan spoke: "Ok, we all agree that the KAVA Concept exists in the Future and we are the people who have to make it happen now. I suggest we start by staying up here and having a quiet, thoughtful Retreat at Camp Rilaya the next few days to reflect on this KAVA Concept and to develop a Global Plan of Action." Everyone nodded Yes.

At dinner that night at the Command College, Jonathan told the rest of the RILAYA Essence of their plan to have a Retreat over the next few days at Camp Rilaya to consider the KAVA Concept. He asked Maria to make the arrangements for their Retreat. Maria RyNET Auggie and Ava to inform them of the Retreat and to prepare the VIP Cabins. Maria then RyNET the Rilaya Knight Command Officers the inform then to prepare to provide Security at Camp Rilaya, beginning immediately.

After dinner, RKs arrived and assisted the Rilaya Essence Members to pack their gear and placed it into the awaiting TransVans. Everyone moved to Camp Rilaya where they were greeted by Auggie and Ava who had hot chocolate and snacks prepared for them. Then everyone retired to their VIP Cabins after Jonathan told them to start to think about the KAVA Concept and return for Breakfast at 9:00 am Sunday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	172. Game: KAVA Concept Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rilaya Essence Creates A Plan For The Future.

Sunday, April 6, 2025 - Local Time: 9:00 am / RyTime 9:00 am / UTC 14:00 Hours

The Rilaya Essence gathered in the Camp Rilaya Dining Hall for Breakfast. Jonathan told everyone that he had invited Auggie, Ava, Colonel Thor, Francesca, and Nikki to become part of the Retreat group. Everyone got their NHMs and beverages and returned to their seats.

Jonathan then asked Maya and Riley to share their KAVA Concept ideas again so that everyone attending would be aware of what and why they were attending the Retreat. 

Maya and Riley shared their KAVA concept, stating almost exactly what they had said at the Rilaya Essence Board of Directors Meeting. Maya spoke first: "A week ago, Riley and I realized that RILAYA now has complete Control of the only fully-integrated Global Communications Network because of our RyNETs and their Global Translation Application." Riley continued: "And that having this Control, we have the greatest Responsibility to use that Control to continue to Improve and Protect both the physical Globe and all of its People. Maya and I have spent most of the week discussing our Responsibilities and we have created KAVA, which is the acronym for Knowledge Accumulation and Vocational Alignment around the Globe.

Maya continued: "We believe that KAVA is the next logical Evaluation of the Globe, from which a new Global Plan of Action will be created. We sincerely believe that we have the greatest Responsibility to use our Communications Control to continue to Improve and Protect both the physical Globe and all of its People. That is the reason why we created the Country of RILAYA. 

Jonathan thanked them. He then said: "What we decide to do at this Retreat will affect the Future of Mankind. Our 33rds have confirmed that the KAVA Concept is their Guiding Philosophy of our whole Civilization and that Art encompasses all the disciplines. I believe that idea will come from the time, which is fast approaching when Mankind will have so much free time because we have created so many machines that do so much of the work for us. We are, indeed, going to create a Reformation for our Future." Everyone looked around at everyone else and just nodded Yes.

Jonathan continued: "Today, I want each of you to prepare a Division Report of everything that has been accomplished since December, and what plans you still have to accomplish. We will share our Reports tomorrow at Breakfast.

Everyone finished their meals then went back to their Cabins to start their Reports. When Maya and Riley returned to their Cabin, Maya sat on the sofa and pulled Riley into her lap: "Honey, do you really believe that we are, or will be, the cause or starting point for the Guiding Philosophy of our whole Civilization? Riley looked deeply into Maya's eyes and saw the start of her Twinkle: "Peaches, I sincerely believe your Artistic talents will be remembered now and forever in our Future. I love you so much!" Maya looked deeply into Riley's eyes and saw the start of her Twinkle too: "Honey, I love you too so much. And I sincerely believe your Communications skills and Journalistic talents are the catalysts for the KAVA Reformation." Riley leaned down and kissed Maya with passion, then smiled: "It appears that WE are the KAVA Concept now and for the Future!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


	173. Game: Abigail Adams Graduations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya And Riley Want RILAYA To Host A Unique High School Reunion.

Sunday, April 6, 2025 - Local Time: 9:00 pm / RyTime 9:00 pm / UTC 02:00 Hours-Monday, April 7, 2025 

Riley got up off Maya's lap and started to walk away. Maya asked: "Riles, where are you going?" Riley just laughed: "To get some Champagne, of course." She returned to Maya with two filled flutes. She sat back down on Maya's lap: "You know, Peaches, our KAVA Concept is going to affect everyone and everything around the Globe. We are going to need a whole lot more people to help us." Maya knew that Riley already had an idea of how to get more people involved: "Ok, Honey, what have you been thinking about how we are going to recruit more people?"

Riley took a sip: "Oh, Peaches, you know me so well. I have another Great Idea to share with you. I want us the Host an Abigail Adams High School Reunion." Maya looked up to Riley: "Our Five-Year Reunion was last year in August. And we had to miss it because we were working at the new Construction Site remember?" Maya took a sip.

Riley nodded Yes: "I remember. We both were disappointed we had to miss it. But I'm not thinking about our Graduation Class. I'm thinking about the whole School. This year will be the Twentieth Graduation Class. The School opened in 2001 and the first Graduation Class was held in June 2005. They both took another sip. "I calculate that at lease 8,000 Students have Graduated from Abigail Adams during the past nineteen years. And, most of them still live in or around New York City."

Maya nodded Yes and took another sip: "Ok, Honey, where do you suggest we hold this Reunion?" Riley smiled and took another sip: "We will have the Reunion at the Rilaya Global University Center. And we will have an informal meeting of everyone in the afternoon to be a sort of 'Meet and Greet' (Riley made air-quotes) Event and we will take that opportunity to share with them the History of RILAYA, and Invite those who may have an interest, to join RILAYA's Future. Maya smiled at Riley: "You really have thought this out, haven't you?" Riley blushed and her Twinkle appeared in her eyes: "Yep," popping the P because the Champagne made her do it. Maya laughed and pulled her down for a long kiss.

Maya then asked: "Is RILAYA going to pay for this Reunion? Are we going to provide Transportation and Accommodations for those who don't live locally? And how are we going to Invite all of these people?" Riley just stared at Maya. Maya stared back, then said: "Oh, right, via RyNET, of course. Duh!" 

Then Maya asked her the final question: "Ok, Honey, obviously you have this whole Event planned. So when will we have this Event?"

Riley leaned down to Maya's ear: "On Sunday, May 11, 2025, your Birthday, of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is inspired by a concept created in the wonderful story "Riley's Journal" by Bailey321 found on AchieveOfOurOwn.org. Please read that story, too.
> 
> Country of RILAYA Mission Statement: "To Create and Provide the New Ecological, Economic, Education, and Health Standards for the Entire Global Community by providing Clean Air and Clean Water, Improving Nutritional Health, Providing Sustainable Education, and Maintaining an Instantaneous and Transparent Global Economic System.


End file.
